


Forgotten, but not lost

by Brookiebee1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 112
Words: 200,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookiebee1138/pseuds/Brookiebee1138
Summary: That crushing feeling of your heart being torn in two, as you feel the dark pit of your stomach grabbing a hold of it. Amar grabbed her chest and sunk down to her knees. His soul. His being. His existence. Fading away into the force and leaving her to be completely and utterly alone. She knew now what she always feared would come to pass... Ben Solo had died.Ben Solo's story is not over, close from it. What if Snoke had erased his memories? Amar Bridger was there with Ben Solo until she couldn't be. Their Story was stolen from them.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder this is a Ben/Kylo and original character. I tagged Reylo because technically it is, it will make sense in the story, but ultimately it is not Reylo for the endgame.

Ezra Bridger had finally found the peace he was looking for with his dear wife Maru. Ezra had gone into hiding after his defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn before the Battle of Yavin. He had stayed in the shadows watching his rebellion of a family conquer the Empire. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty on leaving them right before the war truly had started. When he had visions back on Lothal from the Loth-Wolf Dume, the wolf had shown him a vision of his daughter, Amar. She was destined for greatness and he knew at that moment he had to do what would be the hardest decision he had ever made, he had to flee to be able to make his daughter a reality. To ensure that the legacy of the Jedi could be passed on.

He stood on his balcony looking over the dry plain of Mirial. As the slight chill blew in his face, he looked down at his daughter that was snuggly wrapped and bundled. Amar Bridger, The biggest brightest pair of hazel eyes you'd ever have stare right back at you. She watched her father who was still fairly young and agile, even though it had been more than 10 years since he had fought in the rebellion. The year was 9 ABY (After Battle of Yavin) and since then Ezra had met her mother, Maru on her home planet of Mirial in his exile from the rebellion. Amar was the perfect combo of her two parents, her mother was green skinned from her race of Mirial and Ezra was olive from Lothal. Amar's complexion was a light olive with dark brown hair that would glint with streaks of blue when it hit the sunlight.

Amar reached up to grab a strand of her father's dark lapis locks.

Ezra snuggled his daughter and whispered to her, "Your mother and I will always love you" With that a small tear glided down his cheek.

Amar touched his cheek and with her force ability was able to soothe her saddened father, even if just for a moment.

The orange sky was falling into nightfall as Ezra watched an X-wing break into the atmosphere and fly down to the landing pad they had on their property. He knew instantly who was here and why.

Weeks before his sweet innocent daughter was born, he leaned down to feel Maru's stomach and whispered sweet nothings to his unborn child. Instantly, he knew she was force sensitive when she projected a vision of her as a child and what he only knew from the holograms to be Luke Skywalker. In the vision, Luke was training her and another boy, he looked around in the vision to not find himself. Concerned waved over Ezra, he had thought all this time that he would be the one to train his daughter in the ways of the force not send her off and separate her from her parents like he was when he was younger. He had told himself since the vision of his having a child back on Lothal, he would make sure his child always knew she was loved and cared for from her parents. Not being apart of her life made that difficult.

Luke Skywalker exited his X-wing and walked up to the Bridger property, knowing he was expected since Ezra had reached out to him weeks ago. Ezra had sent Luke a hologram message via Leia Organa. Ezra didn't know Luke's whereabouts and he confided in Leia to help him make his vision a reality for his daughter. Leia had told him about how her own son, how he was in need of his uncle's training and guidance, but she hadn't built the courage to send him away just yet. Her son Ben Solo was only 4 and she wanted to wait until he was more of a child to send him to Luke. Ezra thought back to his vision he had seen of Amar training with this other boy who did indeed appear to be older than Amar. Leia's comments made him feel guilty for sending her off before he could really get to know her, but he knew this was the right decision. If any one where to find out about her family lineage and the fact that Ezra Bridger was still alive, she would be hunted down along with himself and Maru.

Luke softly knocked at their front entrance, Maru opened the door to find him hooded in a Jedi cloak and a saber on his hip. Luke guided his hood down and bowed to Maru, introducing himself to her as Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. Ezra came over to the door holding Amar still in her snug bundle and welcomed Luke into their home.

Over brewed tea that Maru had fixed, they discussed the plan and intentions of Amar. Luke told them of his prospects to open a school for younglings to come and train under his teachings of the Jedi way.

"I want to offer a place for younglings to come and feel like they can understand what is happening to them inside, to offer some relief that they are not alone in this universe." Luke said sipping his brew.

Ezra was starting to feel a bit better after listening to Luke talk about his plans for the future of the Jedi. He believed in him because he knew in the force that this was the right decision to make for his daughter. The times were tough for rebuilding what was the Jedi order and he knew that his sacrifice would not go in vain.

"I will take Amar with me to start the build of the Jedi school, she will be my first student and when my sister Leia is ready I will take on my nephew Ben. They will learn together and hopefully be able to test each other and become confident together to pass on what they know as well. As time goes on I will gradually take on new students." Luke told them confidently, like he knew exactly how it's all going to go.

"Maru and I trust you completely and we thank you in advance for teaching our young one and taking her under your wing, as you know we are in hiding and will continue to be in fear of harm bestowing my family." Ezra explains.

"So I ask you, can you keep her family a secret? My wife and I discussed that it might be better if she doesn't know and to keep where she came from a secret." Ezra added.

Luke was unsure about how that would affect her and her emotions for the future, considering it was basically how he grew up. Luke didn't know when he was growing up for one, His father was indeed still alive, two that he was Darth Vader, and three, That Luke himself had a twin. Luke expressed his concern over that, but it had seemed Ezra and Maru had made up their mind. Luke would meditate later to find a solution to how to best go about raising a child in secrecy from her lineage and to be able to offer peace of mind to go along with that. How do you expect a youngling not to ask about where they come from? How do you tell them even though your parents wanted the best for you and love you that they also don't want you to know them or be able to find them? Luke knew he had a lot to figure out but at least he would have a few years still to come before that point.

With that Ezra and Maru caressed and kissed their daughter to say their final goodbyes. Luke stepped outside to give them these last moments before they had to do the hardest thing they would ever do.

Ezra came out of their house with Amar. Luke could tell there were tears in his eyes as he handed his daughter over to the Jedi Master. Luke tried to comfort him, "I will not fail you and Maru, and I will not fail Amar. I give you my word." Ezra bowed to him and exchanged their farewells.

"May the force be with you, Master Luke"

Luke bowed in return "And with you Ezra Bridger"

Luke got into the X-wing and made sure Amar was safely strapped in with him in his lap.

Ezra stood there watching as the ship took off and set for a far away place that he knew would become the new home for his daughter. His heart ached for her and his wife, who he knew he would need to comfort more than ever at a time like this. He headed inside and the X-wing flew out of the system into hyperspace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Orange and Blue lightsabers clashed. Tan robes swooshed in the wind. Feet, silent as they skid across the green prairie of the land. A young female with a hint of lapis hair and her equivalent that had hair dark as night, took turns making their offensive strikes at each other. Huffs and puffs could be the only thing heard over the electric static noise of their lightsabers.

"Amar, just surrender while you still have your dignity..." Ben yelled at her as he pushed ever so slightly against her blade with his own.

Ben could tell that Amar was tiring out from his strength and honestly, his total brute force. Amar was always more agile than Ben, but his strength eventually overpowered her.

"Nice try Solo, You know I don't give up that easily." Amar teased him and pushed back with the force and Ben skidded back a few feet. Amar forced jumped over him and had her lightsaber at his back instantly. Amar smiled, "Got ya!" Ben turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow lifted. "Do you?" He asked. Amar looked down to see a blue lightsaber an inch from her torso... She frowned now knowing that not only did she not win, it was a draw. Amar groaned extremely over dramatic.

"You two are showing to be too matched for each other." Luke claimed as he came down from the green hills that sat just hovering over the training arena. Ben and Amar walked up to him. Luke took in their appearance and thought to himself at least they actively try and push each other to better themselves and not just goof off like the other students.

Amar had been there since she was a baby and Ben had been there since he was a child. They had learned and grew up with great expectations from him and their families. Well, at least Ben had, Amar still had never known who her family truly were. She had of course tried over the years to confront Luke about them, but he knew he could not divulge any info that would actually give them their identities.

"Master" "Master Luke" Ben and Amar greeted their Master as they bowed to him.

"Master, We seem to be at an impasse with our training, Ben and I are too equal and can't seem to gain the upper hand in combat. No matter what, we end up in a draw."

Luke ran his hand under his chin as in to think. "Well, my Padawan's, it's to be expected considering how close you two are and that fact that you have been sparing partners since you were little. I think now it is time to fight side by side rather than against one another."

Ben and Amar looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. Ben spoke first "Does that mean we get to take on training droids?" Then Amar asked "Will this be the last thing we do before our trials?"

Jedi trials were the final test for a Padawan to pass in order to become a Jedi Knight. With Ben and Amar both reaching the perfect age, Ben being 22 and Amar 18 years. Ben was older than usual for still being a Padawan, but Luke thought it best that he waited until Amar could go through itwith her at the same time.

Luke took in their questions and thought before he answered, as he always had. "My apprentices, you are nearing your trials, yes. You still have much to learn, but you both will be training to fight together. So that will show you how you will fight against the unexpected. Now go back to the temple and gets some much needed rest from today. We will start your training tomorrow.” Luke patted their shoulders as he continued on towards his other students.

Ben and Amar walked off over the hills towards the temple. Amar seemed to have an extra pep in her step as she walked along with Ben. Ben looked at her as he always had and grew a slight grin. Amar had always brought a smile to his face ever since he had arrived at his Uncle's temple. She had a way about her, to always bring a calm wave over him even if he had the worst of days or deep dark thoughts that came to him. Ben felt that he could share everything with her and he did.

Ever since he was a child he heard a voice in his head that was not his own. He was scared to tell anyone for the longest time. After it became too much for him to handle by himself, he decided he would trust in Amar with it. Amar would feel him through their bond; tossing and turning in his sleep from the voice showing his nightmares. Amar would come into his room to comfort him by snuggling up against his backside. A natural way to soothe his terrible dreams. 

When he told her, she also confided in him that she also heard a voice in her head. They soon realized that it was the same voice. An older man that spoke of secrets their families had been hiding from them. At that point, they both thought it was nothing to be too concerned about, but deep down Amar knew it wasn't normal and had a dark feeling it wasn't of the light but rather the dark side.

When they were in their mid teens, the voice had told them of their true family lineage. For Ben this was an excruciating truth to find out, not only had his parents hid who his grandfather had been but rather Leia, his mother hid that from the entire universe that she had been adopted and Lord Vader had actually been her father.

Amar was told of her Father, Ezra Bridger and what he had accomplished in his lifetime as a young Padawan. Both Ben and Amar were extremely angry at the world for keeping this from them. Let alone their trusted Master Luke. They both agreed to keep it to themselves until later when they could confront Luke about it.

Unfortunately, Ben's secret came out later when a politician told the Senate about Leia's lineage. At that point everyone knew and Ben was treated and seen different by the other students. Almost like he was solely responsible for Vader's wrong doings. Ben had a hidden darkness that would come intermittently throughout his training but when he was told of his families secrets, that pain and darkness came through more and more as he got older. Amar always seemed to extinguish it as best as she could when she saw it coming even though she totally understood on why he felt the way he did.

The two of them continued to keep her secret intact and made a pact that one day they would sought after the truth when they were both Jedi Knights.

As they walked back to their sleeping corridor, Which was simply two huts outside the temple, Ben and Amar spoke only through their minds. They had done this since they first discovered their link. It was the only way to keep their intentions a secret.

"Ben, I feel something again, a pull in the force and I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like it, isn't good." Ben stopped her in front of her door and pulled her back to look at him.

"I can feel it as well, but it's only coming through your force. Whatever it is Amar, I promise we will be ready for it. We are stronger now than ever." He smiled down at her.

He had definitely grown taller than her over the years. Amar was tiny in comparison to him, but I mean who wasn't when you would stand next to Ben. He literally made the average person feel small.

Amar placed a hand on his cheek as a "thank you" for him and in their minds they continued their conversation.

_"Thank you for always standing by my side, you will always be my person, Ben."_

Ben looked around to see if anyone was coming and even to just save his ass he felt out through the force just to be extra careful. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. They embraced and their force connection they had filled the air. To them it seemed like time stopped and everything was out of focus except for each other. Amar had thought about the way it made her feel, which if you asked Master Luke would be completely forbidden. Amar and Ben had never actually expressed those feelings or what to do about them because as soon as they were to admit it to each other they knew it meant an end to whatever had flourished between them. Becoming a Jedi Knight meant also great sacrifice. No attachments were allowed in the order. Master Luke had said that was the greatest downfall of his father, Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader.

For now they simply embraced each other and that was enough. Enough to feel like they would always be there for each other. They parted from their hug and Amar stepped into her hut.

 _"Goodnight Ben"_ Amar said in her mind with a subtle wink and smile to him.

"Night Mar" Ben whispered as he walked off towards his hut that was just across the way.

Master Luke took his stroll through the temple at night just after "Lights Out" time to just check and make sure all younglings were accounted for. As he headed out of the temple, to see how his older apprentices were getting along with getting to their beds. He started to see a blue aura surrounding the two huts. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing things clearly, since let's face it, he was getting older.

As he crept closer he noticed Ben and Amar embracing. He stopped dead in his tracks. He needed to stop them from what was happening, but he knew if he were to approach it without knowing exactly the reasons, then it could hurt the trust they had between apprentice and Master. He decided that it would be best to let it be and go back to his quarters in the temple and meditate about it.

————————

In his room Luke meditated on his floor in the middle, trying to be one with the force.

He had a vision of a tall figure standing in a dark forest with snow on the ground. The figure stalked around and Luke could hear his heavy feet crunch in the snow. The figure turned around, like he heard a noise but couldn't seem to find the thing that made him turn. Luke was met with a man in a mask. The mask was jet black with chrome elements. To Luke it very much resembled one of his late father, Vader.

All of a sudden he got a familiar feeling to this person's aura. Yes, he had felt this before and it just wasn't possible. He tried to see call out the name that came to his mind first.

"Ben?"

The tall figure in all black instantly ignited his lightsaber to strike. The uncontrolled lightsaber blared in Luke's face. In that moment, Luke knew who it was. His nephew, Ben Solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Amar's nightmares were always the same. Darkness creeping, Utter loneliness approaching, and coldness that filled the surroundings. The image of a young Jedi knight standing in vast blackness calling out for someone named "Kanan". Amar never knew who this was when she was just a youngling. All though, She had asked Master Luke and he had told her that he was a brave Jedi who sacrificed himself for the rebellion that had come and past. Amar knew deep down inside there was always more to this story...

Amar never asked about the other young boy who had blue hair that called out the Jedi Master's name. Somehow familiar to her, she knew just by looking at him that this was her father, Ezra Bridger.

After the voice in her head confirmed her father's name to her when she was a child, she knew for sure that was him. They were nightmare's but deep down she found peace knowing that this was the only way she could see her family. Unfortunately, this dream shifted to a planet she didn't have the name to. It was a dreadful place that had electrical storms that caused lightning to flourish above. Inside the building she walked through in her dream were tall monstrous statues of hooded beings. She reached an opening in the corridor and saw a man crumple to the ground. Ben's aura she felt on a daily basis, fluttered out like he was passing on. All she could do in her dream was fall to her knees and grasp at her chest as her heart literally snapped in two.

That night was more intense than usual, Amar had been tossing and turning. She had gotten so worked up in her dream that she was actually levitating items in her hut around the room.

Across the way Ben woke suddenly, He had felt her pain through their bond. He knew Amar had horrible dreams, but something about this one in particular was more intense and painful to her. He didn't hesitate to enter her hut, he ventured in to see all her belongings in the air and Amar in a tight ball hugging her legs. He noticed she was still asleep and sweating from whatever was causing her pain. Amar had shot up after a moment screaming for him. In an instance all the items fell to the floor as Amar's eyes darted around her room adjusting to the darkness. Ben had then rushed to her to comfort her, Amar grabbed his arms and just wept into them. He cradled her and soothed her before he dared to ask what her dream was about.

"Mar, this dream you had, seemed to have darkness surrounding and encasing you. What did you see?" He brought her back away from his body to look into her eyes.

"Ben, I felt you. I felt you die and there was nothing I could do." In a flash she was consumed again by her pain and her force started to reach out and consume her hut into a reverberating rolling power. Ben instantly tried to calm her so she wouldn't get out of hand.

"Amar i'm here and i'm not going anywhere. You know I would never leave you. I need you to believe me." Ben tried and tried to soothe her with his words, but it seemed she was a little more wrecked than he could ever imagine, this was different. It was like she wasn't channelling the same kind of force than usual...more like a deeper darker force. He knew if he was going to contain this from Master Luke he needed to at that moment.

Ben grabbed Amar's hand and placed it on his very much alive beating heart. With his other hand he forced her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Amar reach out in the bond. Feel my heartbeat. You know it's beating. Feel it. Breathe. Breathe." Ben tried soothing her and to calm her down before by her force alone, she destroyed her hut.

Amar started to breath more evenly and exhale by exhale she calmed down more and more.

Ben had never seen her like this. He knew this was a new dream and not the same ones she had about her father. Amar slumped down back to her bed and started to close her eyes.

Ben started to get up but was grabbed by her hand.

"Ben, please don't go, I need you here."

Ben knew he shouldn't stay. What would Master Luke say or think if he caught them like that together? Ben thought back on when Master Luke had sat them down as young kids to converse about them being too old for them to continue sleeping in the same bed when the other had nightmares. That was their usual way of comforting one another, but as they grew up it became frowned upon by Master Luke.

As soon as he looked back at her all he could think was that she was definitely worth it. Ben laid behind her and snuggled up to her and brushed her sweat soaked hairs out of her face.

In that moment he knew that there was no way that Amar and him could be together as long as they were Jedi's of Luke's school. They would have to renounce the order and become something else...

_Boy, you know that you are destined to be something greater._

That insistent voice was back. Snoke was his name and he would always come to him with answers and help when he needed.

_You both aren't welcome there and you know it. Both of you were destined to follow a more advanced path of the force. Young Solo, Follow down the path that you feel in your heart that you were meant too._

That boosted Ben's confidence every time. He knew he was meant for more, he was the grandson of Lord Vader, after all. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like to access that power. He had heard his grandfather's voice in his head in training but if he ever acted on those powers, Luke would always scorn him for it. He was being held back by his Uncle and it was unfair.

Maybe after the trials he could persuade Amar to stand by his side and they could leave together and learn together.

_Come to me Boy and I will teach you these powers. Amar and you can then lead a new and more powerful order in the galaxy. Become who you were destined to be._

The voice faded like it always did into the shadows of Ben’s mind.

Ben leaned his head down to lay next to Amar's sleeping head. He could smell the floral scent of her natural perfume. Ben closed his eyes as his body responded to the comforts of how their bodies contoured together naturally. He knew it would take some convincing but ultimately he was confident that Amar was more loyal to him than anyone else.

—————

Through the years they were teased by the other students for their families short comings. Ben's, being his grandfather's dark past and Amar's lack of knowledge of herown family. It hadn't been easy for the both of them and feeling like both of them had been abandoned made them even more vulnerable to this "voice" they heard in their heads.

—————-

Amar woke up to a slight snore coming from behind her, She had shifted to look not remembering what in the galaxy had happened during the night. She reached out in the force to connect to Ben while he was sleeping to find the memories of the previous night. Amar and Ben would do this from time to time to share and connect on a different level from other force users. They could talk to each other, see memories, and appear to each other even if they weren't even in the same place at one time. It was unique for two force users to be so connected.

Amar looked inside Ben's head and watched herself lose control of her emotions in an instant. She had no recollection of her outburst. She watched as Ben calmed her down and snuffed out what could have been a disastrous mess of her hut and by being out of control could have hurt Ben. She closed her eyes as she watched all of the images go by and when she opened them again she saw a deep doe eyed boy looking back at her.

Ben reached up to her face and caressed her cheek gingerly. Amar leaned into it and their blue aura went off again. They knew such acts were unacceptable and they were risking everything at that moment.

In the force connection, they would feel each others compassion like it was their own. In that moment they didn't care about getting caught, they wanted to push the boundaries.

Ben instantly landed his lips on hers, it was hot and passionate and full of sentiment. Amar reached up to run her hands through his dark luscious locks. Ben's tongue lightly crossed her bottom lip, gaining a small intake of air from Amar.

Ben couldn’t contain his bodies response and his hands became slick with nervous anticipation on where this act could lead.

Amar paused this moment, she truly never wanted it to end. She knew that this had to be stopped before anything else could happen or if Master Luke were to come into her hut.

"Ben, as much as I love this. We need to take a moment and think what we are doing here." Amar chuckled to Ben.

Ben shifted back to look at her.

"I know, Amar. I am tired of hiding my feelings for you. I want to be with you." Ben stated, but instantly felt ashamed for blurting out these feelings. Ben got up and left and quickly made his escape before Amar could even process what just happened.

Before Amar could get up and chase after the boy she utterly felt the same for, she heard it. The "voice".

_Youngling, If you let him down now, your dream will come to pass and you will be the death of Ben Solo. You were destined to rule together as one. You must follow him._

Amar felt like all her blood had been drained. She was cold and still. How had the voice known of her dream already? She immediately was intimated in the man behind the voice and knew that this was the darkness she felt through the force. Was he wrong though? Amar could never choose the path that lead to Ben's death, so what choice did she have, but not to listen to the voice? 


	4. Chapter 4

As months past, Ben and Amar continued their training. They would wake up at the break of dawn and get to their huts well past sundown. It was excruciating for them, but in the end this is what they needed to do to be able to ready themselves for the trials that they had yet to face. That was upon them in the coming week.

Ben held his blue saber above his head in a ready stance as Amar stood half behind him and crouched with her orange saber held up in defense. They both were taking on a few training droids that had them surrounded. Ben lunged forward as Amar protected him from the side. Ben clashed with the droid as Amar came up from the side and struck it, impairing it. They continued until every bionicle being was downed and they were left in the middle of the training arena panting and exhausted. They lowered their sabers and extinguished them. Amar put hers back onto the spot that rested on her back, as Ben put his at his hip.

Luke and a few fellow students came down to them to congratulate them on their triumph. They had single handedly taken on 100 training droids that lasted for more than a few hours. They felt together they could take down anything as long as they were the ones fighting alongside one another.

"You two deserve a lazy weekend to rest before your trials next week. Trust me when I say you will need it. Now go to your huts and relax." Luke told both Amar and Ben and sent them off with a wave of his hand. He turned to continue his training with the other students.

Amar and Ben walked off towards their huts to appease their Master. Over their training these last couple months, they had been getting a little more comfortable with each other. Ben had been stealing kisses from Amar when he could and making her blush in return. After their little moment in her hut, he couldn't hide his feeling anymore. Of course Ben knew he needed to be careful with all the eyes that could spot them in the temple. Ben always took her to his special place he had found among the forest that lined the outside of the temple.

"Amar, I know we should listen to Master Luke and go to bed, but I feel like we were incredible out there and we deserve some peace and quiet to ourselves." Ben said while stopping her in her tracks by grabbing her hand.

"Why don't we go to the special place?" Amar suggested with a sly smile.

Ben didn't hesitate to grab her arm and throw her up on his back and to quickly walk to their special spot. Amar couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face as she was getting a piggyback ride from the almighty Ben Solo.

They arrived in the woodsy spot that smelled of honeysuckle and fresh cut grass. In the middle of the area was lush greenery that was a few inches thick, almost like it was a bed made of moss. Ben tugged her into the area so he could gaze upon her in the moonlight.

Amar looked down as if she was embarrassed. "Ben, These past couple of months have been…so special and I have this feeling deep down inside that I'm going to lose you after the trials." Ben scooped her chin up so that her eyes would fall upon his face.

"You know I would never let that happen. Even if that meant we needed to run away from all of this, which is always something we talked about. We could finally find out what exactly happened to your family. I will always be with you Amar, always.”

Ben stepped closer to her so they were merely an inch or two away. His breath danced across her ready lips. Amar could hardly wait any longer as she closed the gap between their lips. They kissed for what seemed like ages but when they finally pulled apart, Ben had a look in his eyes, Amar had never seen.

"I love you Amar, before we go into the trials together, I wanted you to know that." Ben dipped his head down and then back up to her eyes giving her shivers by how mesmerizing those eyes could be. Amar had always harnessed those feelings, but saying them aloud made it that more real.

Amar took his face in her hands "Ben Solo I love you, whole heartedly." Bens familiar cheeky smile came over his face and kissed her even more passionately.

Ben thought to himself that this was it, this was the night he was finally going to show her how much she truly meant to him. Ben laid her down on the soft moss flooring of the forest. He placed light kisses all over her neck and bare shoulder.

Amar looked up from the moment to find a single glowing blue butterfly. It floated around and twirled in the wind and it was gone in an instant. Amar thought to herself that, it was a sign from the force. She knew in that moment what was transpiring between Ben and her, was supposed to happen. The force gave her a sign.

Amar dimmed her eyelashes and fluttered them at Ben. She wanted to appear confident, even though she was bursting with nerves on the inside.

"I want you Ben, not just a kiss here and there. I want to feel in sync together once and for all." She had said out loud but then she continued in their force bond.

Amar could feel a slight hesitation from Ben in his mind, almost like he was afraid to hurt her.

Amar reached out in their minds.

_"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Ben. I want us to start our own destinies and not just to fulfill what our families want from us."_

_"I'm yours, Amar tonight and every night."_ Ben assured her in their minds.

Ben couldn't help but feel all of the nerves come into his head. Amar was everything he always wanted, but he had never reached that point with her.

Now was not the time for anymore talking. Ben lightly took her training clothes off and then his own. They would cross a line tonight that in hindsight they knew was against everything they were ever taught. It didn't matter to the two of them, they were going to become one with each other. Amar nodded her head to Ben, as a way to portray she was ready. Amar could feel his body trembling, but Amar knew she could help share the expectations. She sunk further down and helped Ben guide himself into the appropriate spot. Ben was hesitant, but soon became overwhelmed with both of their bodies response to the motion.

What Amar thought would be a passionate night of being intertwined together ended in a matter of a few moments. Ben's cheeks had flared up incredibly pink and Amar assured him that it was not something to be embarrassed by. She comforted him by snuggling into his arms as they went into thought about what had just happened. Amar strayed from the topic so she wouldn't inflict any more embarrassment to her beloved.

"Ben, I want to try and find my family. I need to know what happened to them." Amar claimed as she sank down deeper into the moss and in his soothing hold on her.

Ben lifted himself up on his elbow and leaned over Amar.

"Once we complete our trials, I think we should leave the temple behind and do just that, Amar. You deserve to know where you came from and never have to wonder. We will find them together."

"Won't Master Luke try and stop us? I mean we are his first students he ever had, it's not going to be easy." Amar said while lowering her head in defeat.

"It won't be easy, but this is the only way you and I can be together and still be powerful in the force." Ben kissed Amar in comfort and reassurance.

Amar thought to herself that Ben was so confident in this plan and she thought she had no reason to doubt him for seeing it through. I mean he was right, this was the only way they could have a normal relationship. They needed to leave the life of the Jedi behind. She remembered what the voice had told her and she knew she had to see this plan through no matter what.

——————

Later that night after their rendezvous in the forest, Ben was visited in his head by none other than Snoke, that insistent voice. He sat there in the darkness of his hut.

_My Boy, after your trials, you need to seek out the Knights of Ren to help you in your quest of your destiny. They will help you become who you were meant to be._

Ben wondered if he meant the destiny of becoming better than Darth Vader or helping Amar find her parents. He decided that he should just tell Snoke their plans and see what advice he could give.

"I promised Amar we would go after the truth behind her family. Will the Knights be helpful in anyway if I go to them first?"

_The Knights will follow you anywhere once you prove your strength and loyalty... This matter of Amar and her family. I must say is a useless errand for you and her. She will not gain any more than what she already possesses. Come to me after the trials, I will see that it is easy to escape and I will guide you in the right direction you seek._

Before Ben could ask about how he was going to get himself and Amar out of there, the voice was gone. Ben was coming down from the ultimate high from what had transpired between himself and Amar. He felt untouchable and true. He was going to do what Snoke had suggested and he was going to take Amar away from here.

——————

In the other hut across the way, Amar lay on her sleeping pad going over every detail of the intimacy she encountered a few hours before. As she laid on her back she looked up to see that same blue glowing butterfly.

It came down to her and rested on her stomach. She watched it as it split in two. She was overcome with pure bliss and a strong wave of force. What did this mean? What was the force trying to tell her? Maybe she could talk to Ben about this and see if he knew of anything like this had happened to him.

For now all she cared about was reliving the night in her head over and over. For one thing she knew to be true was that she was in love with Ben Solo and he had shared that sentiment.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking on and opening a new school to harbor younglings that were learning the ways of the force, was indeed a big task to take on. Master Luke had a lot to live up to and the fact that he had to do it completely alone was tough as it was. Luke took pride in the fact that he knew all of his younglings on a personal level and they confided in him, they felt safe in the temple. He hoped one day after Ben and Amar's trials they would contribute to teaching the younglings, so that they could get a well rounded education from more than just himself.

As he watched Ben and Amar these last couple months, he soon realized that may not be what they wanted. He saw great power in them of course, but as they were training they showed signs of using the dark side of the force, which alarmed Luke. He noticed they didn't seem to really know that they were accessing that side, it merely came natural to the both of them.

Luke knew he needed to confront the problem head on, but how? Maybe if he were to just sit them down and talk to them like the adults they were, that would mull over easier.

After Luke was finished with his training with a few younglings and had sent Ben and Amar off to their huts, he decided that maybe he would do it then and now and not put it off any longer.

Luke headed to their huts that were outside the temple walls. As he approached he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and lust. He stopped in his tracks, he knew that Ben and Amar were the only ones that should be at this end.... Luke's mind narrowed in on each one of them, he could feel through the force that they were indeed in their respective huts. Curiosity got the better of Luke, he crept closer to their huts so he could be able to sneak inside their mind, just to make sure what he suspected wasn't the truth.

Luke attempted to try into Ben's mind who was most definitely talking to someone, but who? Luke sensed he was the only living being in there. As he inched his mind into Ben's he was met with complete void. Ben was blocking out everything. Luke thought to himself how that could be possible? He hadn't taught them that yet. Something he was going to have to talk to Ben about for sure. For now he crossed the path over to Amar's hut to see if maybe he could seek what he was looking for in her mind.

As Luke felt out with the force, he was instantly taken to a vision of a place among the forest that lined the temple. He slowly walked through the trees to see a meadow of fluffy moss on the bed floor of the forest. He instantly knew he was in Amar's mind, he saw Amar herself and then Ben in the meadow. He soon realized what was happening... He quickly jumped out of Amar's head.

Luke placed a hand on his chin and stumbled down to sit on a boulder off to the side of the huts. He just witnessed his two oldest students perform an act that was forbidden under the order of the Jedi. What was he going to do with that? He had feared that this would come to a head when he put the two of them together for training. To be fair they were the only younglings at that time, it seemed right that they grew up and trained together. What Luke was facing was much harder than a simple reprimand, this would require him to go out of his element and face the two of them on the subject. Luke would have to give them an ultimatum, sacrifice their emotions and commit to life as a Jedi or be exiled from the order and be left to their own devices.

Luke knew that both of those options could cause complete chaos. They could go against him either way and build enough anger to channel more of the dark side they already had. Luke left to go back to his quarters to continue his thinking. At that point, he was not going to confront them about it before their trials. That could cause way more damage than good and maybe the trials would show them what direction to take from there. Luke only hoped the force would show them the right path.

—————

Back in Luke's quarters, he decided that he was going to confront them after their trials and try and be as sensitive as he could with the subject. Ben was his nephew and he knew that it was closer to him than he wanted it to be, but Luke was his Master first and Uncle second.

Luke thought about how on earth this could have happened?

He remembered that both of their parents were force sensitive and had fallen in love. Leia being Ben's mother was force sensitive and even trained for a bit with Luke. She had told Luke that she couldn't go through with being a Jedi, she had seen a vision of Ben dying if she continued.

Amar's Father, Ezra who was a trained Jedi also had fallen in love with another force sensitive being. Of course, Ezra was nowhere to be found now and Luke had no idea what the outcome of that marriage was. All he knew of was Leia and Han's marriage, which was hanging on by a thread. They had sent Ben away for that very reason, apart from the obvious reason of him being force sensitive. Leia and Han were futile with each other and they didn't want Ben to have to see that anymore.

Thinking about both Amar and Ben's outcome, he could only assume would be just the same and it would only lead to pain and heartache for the both of them.

Suddenly, Luke was no longer alone in his quarters. He felt the presence of someone he missed and needed in a time like this, his Master, Obi-wan. He watched as the blue ghost of Obi-wan appeared before him. He bowed in respect for his Master.

"It's been a minute or two Luke Skywalker." Obi claimed as he chuckled to himself.

"Truly." Luke admitted as he sat back down in defeat of the night.

Obi-wan's ghost came closer to Luke to hover right next to him.

"I have felt a presence in the force that I have not felt in a very long time. Not since my padawan, Anakin." Obi expressed to Luke

Luke sighed to him "Yes, the feeling you feel is one of love, between my two Padawan's Ben and Amar."

Obi raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them upon more thinking. There was silence for a long while until Obi broke it.

"Luke, I know where this leads... Anakin was terribly troubled over Padme that eventually lead to him fearing to lose her, which of course lead to him killing her. This is not something to take lightly. Both of them are very powerful in the force. Tell me, have you not seen any moments of their bond growing up?"

Luke thought to himself for a while, then it clicked. Luke told Obi to peer into his memory of the past while he replayed it for him.

_“Back when Ben and Amar were 6 and 10, I took them to Ilum to find their crystals. When we were in the cave the both of them had just returned one by one from retrieving them. Ben ignited his saber to reveal not surprisingly a blue lightsaber. Ben followed after a good mixture of Anakin his grandfather and you, Obi-wan Kenobi. When Amar ignited her saber, I was taken aback from the meaning of it, I had only heard of a few Jedi's ever having an orange crystal. I realized that an orange crystal was a combination of yellow and red. Which meant that Amar had a darkness within her, but she also had balance with the yellow equalling it out.”_

Ben and Amar both were equally excited but instantly Amar thought on how an orange crystal became that, meaning the dark side was influenced. Amar looked to Ben out of concern and he knew where her brain was headed. Thinking back to this moment, Luke noticed they shared a conversation he was obviously not privy to.

Ben and Amar shared a whole conversation in their minds right there and then.

“ _I must had been oblivious then to not see it, but now as I am remembering back on this memory it was clear as day.”_

Luke had left to meditate in the memory but the force allowed Luke to stay in the vision and continue to watch the pair.

After their conversation they shared, Ben reassured Amar that he would never allow her to be consumed by the dark side. Suddenly, Luke saw two glowing blue butterflies appear and swirl between the two of them. The two of the butterflies came together as one and hung above their heads.

Luke was instantly jerked back to reality to a patiently waiting Obi-wan. Obi had seen all of what Luke had seen and was puzzled. Obi got up to pace back and forth to try and understand what he had just witnessed.

"Hmmmmmmm, this is very puzzling indeed." Obi began to rub his chin like it was going to instantly give him the reasoning.

Luke thought back to the Jedi texts he had once read and he put two and two together.

"Master, could Amar and Ben be a dyad?"

Kenobi stopped in his tracks.

"That's impossible, there hasn't been a dyad in the force for generations." Claimed Obi.

"Honestly, now that I remember reading about it, I might be a little convinced. Haven't you seen the way they fight together? They are constantly evenly matched and when they team up to go against any threat, they are lethal. Also, being able to force connect with one another is something that is unheard of." Luke was spinning from this recollection.

"Very well, if this is a dyad then you need to tell them and figure out a way to make this work. They have to be together and if they get separated they will cause destruction for the galaxy." Obi told Luke sternly as he started to disappear.

Luke was left to his own thoughts and fears. He knew he needed to act fast on the matter and not let the two of them slip through his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

The shuttle jolted to an immediate landing on the icy plains of Ilum. Ben and Amar walked down the ramp with their robes and hoods up. It was a very chilly morning on the planet as they readied themselves for the trials that came before them.

Trials were not an easy task for a Padawan. There were 6 stages to the trial: Teamwork, Isolation, Fear, Anger, Betrayal, and Focus. Every Padawan had to go through each of them in order to pass on to be a Jedi Knight. This was the hardest, most difficult task they had been faced with in their young lives.

Amar and Ben felt a little ease considering they were going to go through some of it together. In the High Republic, the Jedi Order made each Padawan go through it alone. Luke had come to them a few days ago to reassure them that Ben and Amar were to do it together. Seemed strange for Luke to change the rules at such a late stage in their training, but they were not going to argue against that.

The three of them stood before the vast opening of the cave, that lead them to the corridors that would test them. Luke came upon the two of them and placed a hand on both of their backs.

"I am proud of both of you, just know that above all else. You will be tested and tried in there more than you ever have. It will be unpleasant, but at the end you will find peace, I promise." Luke looked between the two of them as he said that.

Both Amar and Ben were silent and simply bowed to him as a sign of respect. They both looked at each other and in their heads they asked each other, " _Ready?_ " They both gave a simple nod and walked into the darkness together.

—————

As Ben and Amar walked into the cave the blackness encased them, but as their eyes adjusted to the cave, little sparkles started to sprout up. Instantly there were millions of crystals glowing in the cave and the light from the opening from the outside diminished. They were alone amongst the crystals. Everything buzzed and consumed the two of them, they were instantly one with the force. Amar began to walk ahead, but was tugged back by a nervous looking Ben Solo. His eyes were darting around the cave, looking for danger or threats.

"Ben, you know we need to do this to become who we were supposed to be." Amar assured Ben as she smiled at him.

Ben looked down at his feet and then back up to her, he spoke no words, merely his actions said it all. Ben pulled her into him and devoured her lips on his. Amar placed both her hands on his cheeks to meet his passion with her own. They parted from the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. In their connection they said their final peace before the events ahead.

 _"Whatever happens in there Amar, just know that I am madly in love with you."_ Ben squeezed her hand and followed with a kiss on her forehead.

 _"Ben Solo you will be the death of me..."_ Amar claimed as she smiled at him.

They turned hand in hand toward the opening of an even darker tunnel.

**Stage 1 - Teamwork**

As Ben and Amar walked down into the tunnel, the air got thicker and more dense. Amar grabbed Ben's upper arm with both of her hands just to reassure herself that he was indeed still there.

In the distance they both started to hear mechanical movement.

"Amar, pull out your saber and be ready." As Ben demanded, she obeyed and pulled her saber from off her back and ignited the orange glow. She was shortly matched with a glowing blue saber to her left. Both Ben and Amar looked at each other and replied with a slight nod, as a way to tell one another they were ready.

Amar could see a slight light in the distance, she pulled Ben by the hand towards it. When they entered the sparse light, it looked familiar to the both of them. It was the training arena back at the temple.

Suddenly, the mechanical noise surrounded them and all these old battle droids appeared in a circle around them. Simultaneously, Ben and Amar drew up their sabers in defense position, Ben's in front of his body and Amar crouched with her saber drawn in front of her face. The power of the force was strong and consumed the both of them. Their force connections always had a way of reassuring them that they were in sync and ready for any danger that came their way.

Ben had seen these droids before, but in a vision. They were old and they were part of the Trade Federation that existed before the rise of the Empire. Ben had seen them in a vision from his grandfather's past, a young blonde boy that had single handedly destroyed a fuel cell aboard their ship. Anakin was able to power down all of the battle droids by disabling the ship, rendering the droids useless on the planet below.

In that moment Ben knew Amar and himself could take them.

"Amar, as long as we stay defensive from their blasts, we will surely defeat them quickly. They are not intelligent like the training droids back at the temple." Ben said as they started to block all the shots being fired around them.

If you were to peer at what was happening in that circle, it would have looked like a light show. The sabers were moving so fluidly and quick, one would say it looked like one was trying to write their own name in the air. Just as Ben had predicted, the battle droids were down in a matter of a few minutes.

Just when Amar thought that it was the end of their first trial, she was dead wrong. They heard an evil static crackle come from all around them. In an instant a being came out in all black and wore a mask. They were thin and had a pointed snout to their mask.

"It's an Inquisitor, from back in the Empire days." Amar spoke to Ben. Amar knew of these force beings from her father's past, she had seen them in her dreams.

Ben recognized these force sensitive beings, they were his grandfather's invention. He gave young apprentices a choice back after the fall of the Jedi order to join him or be killed. Obviously most chose to die a heroic way and never turn to his side. Some though indeed took him up on his offer and became Inquisitors and began to hunt down any remaining Jedi or force sensitive being.

Ben knew this was going to be a different fight entirely, they were going to have to work together against the onslaught of the Inquisitor.

The dark being pulled out their lightsaber, the hilt was shaped in a circle with a handle in the middle of it. When ignited, red sabers came out from both sides, then by a click of a button the two sabers started spinning.

"Oh... I didn't know they could do that." Amar exclaimed.

In their minds Ben and Amar planned out their attack.

_“Amar, you take the right and I will attack from the left. If I can draw her attention then you will need to be quick on her back side.”_

They slowly started to circle around the Inquisitor, Ben attacked first and was equally met by the saber. Once their sabers were crossed, Amar came in with a direct hit, but the Inquisitor having two sabers to their hilt was able to block both of them at the same time. Ben and Amar both put pressure down simultaneously, the being pushed against and was able to break apart their position. The Inquisitor backed off and Ben and Amar repositioned their stance. Amar broke out in a sprint toward the Inquisitor and high jumped over them. Amar landed behind the being and was met with a clash of the sabers, but it was too late. Ben had been right behind Amar and instead of jumping over, he stayed planted and attacked head on. Amar had led the Inquisitor's attention on her while Ben was able to strike her in the back.

Ben came up behind and plunged his saber into the back of the Inquisitor and the being crumpled to the floor.

Ben and Amar smiled at each other the instant the Inquisitor was on the ground, dead.

Ben force grabbed Amar and brought her to his waiting lips. Ben could feel the power coursing through his veins from his action of killing the Inquisitor. It was a raw power that he craved when he was training. It made him feel more powerful and righteous.

As Ben continued his lock on Amar's lips, he reached up with both hands to the sides of her face to keep the kiss going. Amar could feel the reverberating power coming off of Ben and she reveled in it. It made her feel strong and true as well. She thought to herself, they were a power that was unstoppable and they always would be.

They broke apart and put their foreheads together and caught their breaths that they desperately needed from that passionate encounter.

They both instantly felt a darkness sinking and as soon as they realized the sinking feeling they were pulled apart. Amar opened her eyes to find no Ben Solo. She was alone in the dark, she reached out in the force to find his signature, but Amar was truly alone.

Ben tried to do the same thing by trying to find her force signature, but was met with the same disappointment.

They were going to have to face this next stage alone... in isolation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stage 2 - isolation (Amar)**

Amar's eyes opened up to a bright burning sun just ahead of her. She looked around her to see if she could recognize anything to give her an idea of maybe where she could have ended up. All she knew was that, what was a warm sturdy hand in hers, was now a deep empty space of hot dry air.

She had been here before, that she knew for sure, but she didn't know how or when. For as long as she could remember growing up, she was with Master Luke and Ben and there was no way that Master Luke would have brought them there. They really only ever remained at the Temple and the planet Ilum.

In the distance, she saw a residence, or what she thought could be one. She decided to walk toward it, there was a reason she was here. The force was trying to show or prove something to her. As she drew closer to the sandstone buildings, she realized they looked as if they hadn't been lived in for some time now. Amar pressed the door to open and it swooshed with a cloud of sand wafting up in her face. She coughed and covered her face with part of her Jedi garb. Amar walked in to find it completely abandoned, as there was still cups sitting on a table in the living quarters covered in that same dust that now consumed her lungs.

Amar kept looking around the abandoned home in search of any clues of why she was placed here on this deserted planet. She walked into what she could have only assumed was a study for whomever had resided there. There were books all over the table and behind the desk, rows of Empire age helmets, just lining the wall. Everything from a basic Stormtrooper helmet to a unique one consisting of a Death Trooper helmet. Amar was in awe of the collection and wondered how one person could have come by all of these, surely they didn't kill them all to get them?

Amar started to feel a cold feeling coming from inside her. She felt a pull to go outside and around the back of the residence. As she rounded the corner to the backyard, she saw what were clearly tombstones. Here she thought she would finally find out who these people were. She approached the tombstone to find it reading the last thing she ever thought she would see.

_Rebellion Hero, Ezra Bridger and his wife Maru of Mirial. One with the force they have become._

_10 ABY_

Amar sank to her knees, as she had felt like an invisible hand had reached inside of her and plucked her heart straight out of her chest. She couldn't seem to regain her breath and heaved and threw herself over these tombstones. She had finally found her answer on to why her parents never came to visit her and to why Master Luke never had any answers to give. Tears streamed down her face as she just sobbed and stared at her parents graves.

That cold spot returned in her body and she felt like she was wretched back into another world, which she had been. She was standing in a ships throne room. She didn't recognize the ship or the creature sitting in a golden tunic on the throne.

"Ah finally, Amar Bridger, we meet in person at last." The creature said as he stood to greet her.

In her head Amar realized she did indeed recognize the voice to this creature. This was the voice she heard in her head as early as she could remember. He had offered things to her that she always took as solid advice, but seeing the face to the voice, it did not offer her peace, only unease laced with fear. There was something off with this creature, she could not read a force signature on him.

"My Lord, Snoke." Amar bowed to him in an instant to keep the facade up, something in her head had told her to not let Snoke know her true feelings in that very moment.

Snoke approached her on the lower level below the throne, and as he did, he offered a gentle hand to her face as to caress her cheek.

"Dear child, you are troubled with the news of your parents, I am sorry for this, but you are not lost. My dear, you are just starting to understand where you belong in this universe. The death of your parents is...unfair, but do not let it get in the way of your true destiny."

Amar stepped back from his hand as an automatic response to a stranger touching your face. Amar remained silent as to take in all what Snoke was telling her. Deep down Amar knew there was something not right about this, if this is a glimpse of her future, then where was Ben?

"Where is Ben? Is he here with you?" Amar blurted out before she could think about how she wanted it to come across.

Amar knew that Ben was apart of her destiny, she had heard this very man tell her that Ben and her were destined to rule and bring a new order to the galaxy.

Snoke simply turned around without giving Amar a response. Amar watched Snoke as he waltzed back up to reside back in his throne. As he sat down, he stared off at the doors in the back of the throne room. In an instant, they wooshed open behind Amar. She felt a dark presence enter the throne room. She had felt this force signature before in her dreams, but she could not tell who they were even then.

Suddenly a dark figure in a mask approached the throne and bowed down before Snoke. All Amar could see of this figure was a large black cowl that covered the creatures helmet. There was zero skin exposed and the man was dressed completely in all black, as she looked more at the figure, she noticed it was indeed a human man in the helmet.

"Rise Kylo Ren, My loyal apprentice and Master to the Knights of Ren." As Snoke spoke the man who was named Kylo Ren rose to his feet and stayed planted there in extreme confidence.

Amar felt uneasy with the sight of this Knight of Ren, but only because she felt like she knew who he was. The force signature was strong and it overwhelmed her, she felt woozy and quite faint. Kylo then turned toward her as if he was reading her mind and knew what she was thinking. He took a step toward her and raised his hand out to her.

"Join me Amar."

The words came out as emotionless as a datapad had said it, something about the helmet disguised his true voice. All Amar could do was stand frozen in fear of what Kylo was asking of her. Amar stared at the mask and suddenly he said it again in a louder tone, almost making her fall backwards in fear.

Deep down Amar knew no matter what happened, there was no way that she could ever take this strangers hands... not now, not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stage 2 - isolation (Ben)**

Ben's eyes remained shut, he knew exactly where he was. He could never mistake that mechanical hum and that stale old smell from his father's ship. He knew he was standing in the living quarters of the Millennium Falcon. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly.

When he opened them, he was standing directly in the middle, next to the table and breakfast nook. He walked around to try and find anyone, even if it was his father's fluffy companion.

He knew before he was finished searching the ship, that he was completely and utterly alone. Ben held memories from this ship, some good heartfelt ones, but then some not so great ones.

As Ben looked at the nook, he envisioned his mother, Leia, sitting there sipping a cup of hot tea. Whenever Leia thought Ben was mindlessly playing with his toys, Ben would watch his mother with sadden eyes. He knew even as a child, his mother carried heavy grief and the relationship between her and his father always seemed strained.

Ben remembered in that same memory, his father coming into the room to try and smooth over what he most likely caused for his mother to look the way she did. Han was always talking his way out of trouble when he smuggled, why would his family be any different? Ben knew that his father loved him in his own way, no matter what the status was with himself and Leia, Han always took the time to be with Ben.

His mother always seemed like she had a million different things on her mind. From dealing with her husband and helping with getting the New Republic up and running. Leia was never living in the moment but rather light years away. Ben knew she didn't have time for him, but that didn't stop the sting it caused his heart every time. That’s why he thought his father tried extra hard to make time for Ben. Han knew Ben was neglected from having loving parents, but he would never admit that. When neither parent could take the time to see to their son, he had a handy hairy uncle to step up to the plate. Chewie was his favorite and he would sit in his lap for hours speaking back and forth to him about all the adventures Chewie and Han would go on. Ben could see it now as his eyes drifted to the benches that were in the far wall, Chewie content with a curled up Ben in his lap fast asleep.

Ben stood still in the living quarters, coming back to reality of the empty ship, he walked to his favorite place in the whole ship, the cockpit. Ben waltzed in, but now he seemed like he had to duck a bit through the threshold. That was extremely unfamiliar, but then again it had been over ten years since he had been on his father's ship. Ben placed his hands on the back of the pilot and co-pilot seat, he felt the over used leather on his fingers and he closed his eyes in comfort.

When he opened them again he saw his father occupying the pilot seat. Han looked right at him and Ben didn't know what to do.

"Ben, how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot keep my lucky dice. They belong right here." Han motioned above his head, as this was the place his father would always keep them hanging for good luck.

Ben knew this was just another memory he had from when he was younger, back when he used to go on trips with Han and Chewie. Ben knew the seat that was his own and he looked back at it. There he was, a tiny raven haired boy sitting behind the co-pilot seat, always getting into trouble. Suddenly a growl was heard from behind both young Ben and Ben now. Little Ben's eyes lit up and he screamed.

"Uncle Chewwwieeee!"

Little Ben leaped from his chair into the awaiting fuzzy filled arms of Chewbacca. Chewie nestled and scruffed up little Ben's hair and placed him back into his chair.

Ben was ripped from that fond memory he shared of Chewie. Instantly Ben could feel warm tears crawling their way down his face.

_"Solo, now do you see that you were left with your Uncle and forgotten by yourown parents. If only your parents weren't too consumed with themselves, they would have seen their bright child sitting in front of them."_

Ben knew exactly whose voice was talking to him now, Snoke. Ben angrily wiped his tears dry and composed himself, so he did not appear weak.

" _Now is not the time to remember your parents failure, but to seek belonging from another form of your family."_

Ben did not seem to understand what Snoke was talking about, so in his head he asked.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You see Solo, you come from a very powerful bloodline. Vader is your grandfather, as you found out. If you learn the ways of the force that I have to offer, I can teach you to communicate to him. I can even offer the same to dear Amar. She as well comes from a very rich bloodline, one that she does not know about yet."_

"Amar knows she comes from Ezra Bridger, who fought in the rebellion." Ben assured Snoke.

_"My boy, you really think she gets her powers from Bridger? Has she never wondered who her mother was? Why Bridger and her had to keep in the shadows? Her mother was from Mirial. Long ago Emperor Palpatine prepared for his demise and decided to put a contingency in place. He bore a child with another force user and had Amar's mother Maru. Maru knew she was a Palpatine, but when she met Ezra, she renounced her father's wishes and ran away for forbidden love."_

Ben was taken aback by this information, Amar was a grandchild of the Emperor. Ben was the grandson of Vader, making the two of them descendants of the true dark side of the force. Ben sat down in one of the chairs in the cockpit to steady himself. How was he going to tell Amar this information? Why hadn't Luke told her? Thinking about all of this information made Ben's blood boil. The both of them were being manipulated from the Jedi to be made to choose the light side and deny their true nature, which was ultimately the dark side.

He could feel in his head that Snoke's voice was no longer there.

Suddenly, he was ripped from his father's ship, and was then placed on a mining planet. As he looked around he heard shouting, the workers were trying to ward off their attackers. The men pursuing them where all in black and were masked. Who were these men? Ben reached out with the force and could feel slight signatures from each one of them. They were not completely force sensitive but enough to get by. As he took in each figure they all had their own unique weapons, there were oddly familiar to Ben.

In a moment, they all looked at Ben and surrounded him. He knew instantly he had seen this bunch before, he had encountered them with Master Luke and he had fought them off. The leader of the group was Ren, he had told Ben as a boy that maybe one day he could live up to his true potential and join them. Of course, to save face Ben had scoffed at the man, but inside he envied them. They had no rules and took what they wanted. They had a brethren code and they stuck to it. Ben only wished now that he had taken Ren up on his offer, but then he instantly felt guilty. If he had done that, it would have left Amar alone with Master Luke and he would have never been able to grow alongside her. It donned on Ben that Snoke had told him previouslyto find them. He had not put the two and two together that they were the same men he had encountered as a child with Master Luke.

Ben's surroundings were back on the Falcon, and he had never felt more alone in that moment. Without Amar by his side, he was nothing. His family abandoned him and his own Uncle who was a Master Jedi was afraid of him.

Ben knew in that moment that things were going to change after the trials, they had too. Amar and himself could not continue this way and deny themselves from the opportunities they could have outside of the Jedi Order.

He also knew that he could never be apart from Amar. Something in his heart told him that it was no coincidence that both of the decedent's from Palpatine and Vader had chosen to be together. This was something beyond their control in the force. Thinking about all of the books Ben had spent studying, not one of them told him about the force connection Amar and himself were able to do. The way he could feel her emotions without being right next to her and physically connect to her when they were separated by planets was definitely unheard of in the Jedi's texts.

One thing that he was certain of for sure was that they had to be together at all costs, no matter what happened. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Stage 3 - Fear (Amar)**

Coldness was still swirling around Amar, she knew she had not left the throne room from where her last trial was. It had changed only in the slightest, instead of Kylo Ren asking her to join him and holding out his hand, it was replaced with just herself and Snoke sitting on his throne.

The doors again wooshed open and Amar felt the comforting presence of the one person who could understand her more than anything. Amar looked to Ben as he walked towards her hesitantly, based off his actions it looked like he wasn't quite sure if she were real.

Amar beamed at Ben and closed the gap to him, embracing him fully and with all her strength. Ben returned the favor and pushed her back so he could check over all her features.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Ben asked as he swept his hands all over her face, head, and then down to her body.

Amar smiled and reassured him.

"Ben, I'm fine."

She ran her hands through his hair and retuned the favor on making sure he was all right.

The two of them seemed to be so self absorbed over each other that they almost forgot that they were still in their Jedi trial's, that was until "He" spoke.

"Ahh, young love. Such a great thing, but such a pity the ones you trust most would never understand and allow this to happen."

Snoke rose from his throne and ascended down to them. Ben instantly placed himself between himself and Amar.

Ben looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" Ben asked Snoke, but Snoke answered him in the only way he knew he would understand immediately.

_"Boy, you already know who I am."_

Ben pushed Amar and himself back a few feet from the creature of his mind.

"Now both of you have seen the face to the voice in your head. I have always been there for the both of you. Look at you."

Snoke spoke to both of them then and circled around them slowly. Amar of course knew this was the voice in her head, but the way she could feel Ben's force signature made her alarmed all over again. There was something wrong about this creature, he was maimed on his face and was deathly skinny, not someone that was healthy in the slightest.

Ben continued to hold onto her with his hand, but Amar knew this creature would be able to take them out if he truly wanted to, and there was nothing Ben could do to stop it.

Snoke stopped in front of them and sighed out loud for both of them to see and with his hands in the force he made a motion. In an instant they were plucked from each other and placed in what appeared to be in a wasteland of a planet. The skies were black and the air felt thick, this place carried pitch darkness down to the very core of the planet.

Amar could see Ben across the way, but for some reason she was not able to move. She looked down at her feet and nothing was holding her back. She thought that this must have been part of the test, she was going to have to watch whatever played out.

Suddenly she could feel more force signatures approaching, out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar stomp of Kylo Ren. Behind him, followed six other beings dressed similar but all bore unique helmets and weapons. Amar had this sinking feeling, she knew wherever Kylo went only pain followed. She had to try and break free of whatever was holding her back, but it deemed useless. Amar could see Kylo's hand reached out at her, it was his force hold preventing Amar from moving.

Amar looked up to find Kylo standing directly in front of her, apparently Ben couldn't see or interact with her, but Kylo could. Kylo ran a hand down her face as to caress her cheek, but Amar was not having it, she bite his gloved finger. Kylo instantly pulled it back and hissed. Amar was seething through her teeth.

"Always so feisty" Kylo said robotically. He looked to Amar and then to Ben who was just standing there staring at the group of men.

Amar thought to herself, why was Ben just letting this happen? She assumed then that maybe Kylo was keeping him there in a force hold.

As if Kylo was reading her mind, he instantly looked over at Ben.

"Ah, Ben Solo, what a weak fool." Kylo claimed looking back at Amar through his helmet.

"You're wrong, he is the strongest person I know. He will surely defeat you and your men." Amar struggled to say as Kylo's force grip on her position strengthened.

"You certainly have confidence in him, too bad he doesn't have the same for himself. You are the one thing keeping him on the light side, if not for you, he would have left the order years ago."

Amar didn't want to believe the words coming out of his mouth, he was just trying to get under her skin. Amar couldn't seem to meet what would be his eyes behind the mask, there was a strange feeling she was getting from his force signature. She couldn't understand the feeling...almost like it was a longing feeling for Amar. Why would this Master of the Knights of Ren feel anything like that towards her? She didn't know him.

Kylo Ren called out for his Knights in that instant, they approached him and without turning towards them, he gave an order.

"Bring Solo to the middle, and guard her, she's stronger than she knows."

Kylo demanded and the Knights obeyed instantly.

Two knights grabbed Ben and placed him on his knees in front of Kylo Ren, while the other four stayed guarded around Amar. Amar could feel deep down in her soul, this was becoming a nightmare.

Amar struggled more against the force hold Kylo had on her, she felt herself budge against it in the slightest. She thought to herself if she just kept it up maybe she could break the hold, but her attention was drawn by Kylo igniting his saber. It was unique to say the least, it had cross guards instead of a single saber coming from the hilt. Not surprisingly his lightsaber was a glowing crimson, she knew she felt the dark side within his force signature.

She intensified her focus to reach out through the force to better hear what Kylo was saying to Ben.

"Solo, look at you. You're pitiful. You're weak." Kylo circled around Ben continuing his speech.

"No wonder your family wanted nothing to do with you. If only you would just become who you were meant to be and fulfill your legacy." Kylo bent down in front of Ben to become face to face.

All Ben responded with was "No" and continued to stare at Kylo directly.

It was a matter of a second that Kylo decided his next move, he drew his lightsaber back and plunged it right into Ben's stomach and held it there as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Amar couldn't hear what he said because she was screaming so loud. Amar felt she had not been strong enough to help Ben and save him from Kylo. Kylo's force grip on her lifted and Amar fell to her knees as well. She did not get up, all she could do was weep for the man she loved, who was now lifeless on a planet she didn't know.

To her surprise though she could still feel his force signature, but how? Was he still alive? Amar got up and tumbled over to him, toppling over his body. She reached around to turn him over, but he was gone there was no pulse. Then how could she still feel his force signature?

Boots walked into her view, she looked up to find Kylo towering over her.

"Amar, take my hand. Join me, please." Kylo again reached out his hand to her.

If Ben was really gone, then what else did she have left?

No, she thought, she would never join him.

It started to pour rain, immediately soaking Amar. She leaned over to kiss Ben on his forehead.

Amar rose to her feet gracefully without taking his hand, she glared at him. On instinct her hand went to her back to find her saber was indeed there. She grabbed it and simultaneously ignited it above her head.

Kylo matched her movement and ignited his saber by his side.

Amar was going to have revenge for Ben Solo, she was going to kill Kylo Ren. If she died while doing so, then so be it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stage 3 - Fear (Ben's)**

The last thing Ben had seen was Snoke forcing himself and Amar apart. Ben was alone again in an instant, but standing on a deserted desolate planet, that had thunderous clouds just above his head. There was a throne here as well, but it was made of rock instead of the one he had just parted from.

There in the open throne, sat Supreme Leader Snoke and Ben was placed perfectly in the middle of the open space. He looked around to see if he could spot Amar anywhere and when he could not visibly see her, he reached out through the force, but it was useless. Amar's force signature was not there, Ben sighed in relief.

Ben did not know if he was actually standing there and if Snoke could see him or not. His question was shortly answered by the scene that unfolded next. Ben recognized the men that walked towards the middle of the circle, they stopped right next to him and gave him no attention. Standing before Ben was the Knights of Ren.

Ben thought to himself, last time he saw them they had a leader, Ren, but now it seemed they were leaderless? Suddenly, Snoke rose to his feet to greet who came from the shadows next.

"Ah, Kylo Ren....Good to see that you are taking to the new role." Snoke announced to everyone in the arena.

This "Kylo Ren" came into the very center of the arena and bowed deeply to Snoke. When he rose Ben could see the helmet of the man that stood before him, it was a matte black with chrome features on the eyes and nose. Ben felt consumed by fear and anger that dripped off this being, but he could tell this man was not trying to portray any of that and tried to keep it from Snoke.

Snoke came down to meet Kylo. When he approached him, he rested a hand on his shoulder, clearly they had known each other for a while, Ben thought.

"Now that you have proven to me that you want to be my apprentice and learn all I know from the power of the dark side, you must face one more challenge." Snoke dropped his hand from Kylo's shoulder and nodded to the Knights behind him.

The Knights dragged in a twisting and fighting Amar, they lead her to the center just before Kylo Ren. They dropped her to her knees, as Kylo rose to gain the high ground above her. Snoke stepped back up to his throne and sat down.

"Kylo, this girl, she will be your downfall. I have foreseen her to prevent you from reaching your true potential. She is to be disposed of and forgotten about. Do it, strike her down." Snoke commanded of Kylo Ren.

Kylo then grabbed his cross guarded lightsaber from his belt, but did not yet ignite it. Ben could see that what was happening just before him had frozen in time. No one seemed to move, Ben looked over to Snoke in the throne to find him staring directly at himself.

"Solo......." Snoke let slip from his lips. Snoke descended down after Ben. Ben tried to back up even just an inch, but found himself unable to move.

Snoke placed himself between the rest of the group before them and Ben, he looked between them and Ben and a smile crept on the ghostly man.

"Your biggest fear is losing Amar, but also to not be able to live up to the Skywalker name. In order to face these fears, you need to go through them."

Suddenly everyone started moving again and the scene before persisted. Kylo was still standing in front of Amar with his lightsaber in his hand. Amar looked up to him with tears in her eyes. Ben did not know what to do, was he supposed to save her? This was a trial and he did indeed have to face his fears. Amar seemed to be in pain from something, she kept placing her arms around her abdomen, almost in a protective way.

Kylo's grip around his lightsaber seemed to ease a bit and he turned his head to Snoke. Snoke nodded his head to Kylo and he returned his gaze on Amar.

Ben suddenly was released from his force hold and ran to be directly in front of Amar, to protect her from Kylo Ren. As he stood in front of him, Kylo raised his saber and struck down, the saber went straight through Ben and still struck Amar and her scream was silenced in an instant.

Ben fell to his knees as he felt the pain of Amar's force signature drift away. It felt like someone plucked his heart right out of his chest. His other half was gone and he didn't know how he would survive without her. Ben looked up to find Kylo's head hung low and then he bent down to caress the lifeless Amar's cheek. Ben thought to himself how dare he? He just struck her down and now felt compassion?

He raised from his knees and ignited his own saber, he could feel his loss turning into anger. With that, he tried striking down Kylo Ren, but it was useless, Ben was still not really there. Ben couldn't understand what the lesson was from this? If he couldn't help at all, what would he learn from this?

Kylo stood from crouching over Amar and Snoke rose from the throne.

"Very good, it may hurt now, but in time, you will learn this was the only way you were ever going to gain your true destiny. Now, take off that helmet and look with your own two eyes on what you have done." Snoke demanded of Kylo.

Finally Ben was going to be able to see the beast who had done this to his sweet Amar. Kylo pressed a button on both sides of his helmet that seemed to release pressure and his helmet expanded so he could take it off.

As he was about to expose the man behind the mask, Ben's vision was blacked out and he could no longer see or feel anything.

**Stage 4 - Anger**

Orange and Crimson could be seen slashing through the night air. Amar was repetitively driving her saber against Kylo's. She couldn't handle the loss of Ben, by the hand of this monster. Amar could feel that her arms were burning from all the power she had behind the attacks. Kylo also seemed to notice that her stamina was dwindling. Kylo fought not like he was trying to take Amar down, but rather defensively, like he was trying to just hold out until she had her fill of taking her anger out on him.

Kylo stepped back and Amar's swing missed him and she toppled over herself.

"Just let go Amar, once you do I promise you, things will be better, and you will become stronger than you know." Kylo said to her as again, she went to strike against him with her saber.

Kylo pushed pressure against her saber, which made them lean against each other, lightsabers clashed together.

"I will never join you or the dark side...Kylo Ren. You killed the one thing I love most in this world." Amar screamed at him against the flickers of their sabers.

"Ben was weak and foolish, like is father, so I had to destroy him, to become what I was meant to be."

Amar was able to kick Kylo back and she and him circled around each other, Amar's anger was getting out of hand and she knew she needed to find the balance in the force to right herself. Amar closed her eyes and when she opened them again Kylo was standing in front of her, but he dropped his saber to his side and extinguished it.

Amar could feel a change in the force and the anger that rode off Kylo slowed and she began to feel that longing feeling again. There was something familiar about it and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Amar, all I want is for us to stand side by side like we are supposed to. We will be together, like we always wanted." Kylo reached out his hand for her to take it.

Amar's heart stopped. She knew that voice and she knew those words. That's not possible though she thought. She had watched Kylo Ren kill Ben himself. Amar knew she had to know for sure and there was only one way to find out.

"Take off the helmet."

——————

**Stage 5 - Betrayal**

Ben's black void was starting to lift when he closed his eyes to readjust them, but when he opened them, he was confused to find himself in a mask. Before him was Amar with her lightsaber ignited before him.

"Take off the helmet." She said. Ben thought that she looked almost angry at him and he wasn't sure why.

He reached for the buttons on the helmet, Ben thought how in the world he knew that they were there? Let alone why in the galaxy he was in one in the first place. Ben exposed his face from the helmet and dropped it to the ground.

Amar lurched back and made an audible gasp.

"Ben?" Amar took another step back from him. Why was she afraid of him? He thought to himself. Ben looked down to where he had tossed the helmet. What he saw terrified him. The helmet he had just taken off was the one Kylo Ren had been wearing....

"I..I...I don't understand Ben...or should I say, Kylo Ren?" Ben knew instantly that she was afraid of him because she must have seen something to know who this Kylo Ren was. Ben reached out to Amar to comfort her, but she wasn't having it.

"Amar, I would never hurt you, you know that. I don't know what is going on and why I had that helmet on. You must believe me!" Ben tried again to step closer to her.

Amar was stunned to say the least, but she had to understand his point of view as well. This was their trials and maybe it was just their fears getting in the way and they needed to understand that, in order to pass the trials.

Amar didn't step back from Ben this time and let herself be touched by him. Her worries and fear washed away from one single touch of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ben, I understand that this isn't something you chose and its all apart of the trials."

Amar placed her hand on the side of his cheek. Instantly her vision was taken over and what felt like a premonition played before her.

_There was thunder above her head and she could see lightning strikes come down and wreck the floor below. She was surrounded by tall statues of beings that were hooded. Amar walked into an arena that was all made of stone. On the end of the arena stood a tall spiked throne, as she approached the throne she could see two figures. One was standing and the other sitting in the chair of the throne. Amar walked closer to see that the figure on the throne was a woman. She was pale with dark hair that was tied up in buns behind her head, she was lean and had dark circles under her eyes. That's when she finally noticed the figure to the woman's right, it was Kylo Ren standing there, but his helmet was different, it was cracked, but had been sealed with glowing red fill. She was frozen in her tracks, was this a glimpse of the future? Who was this woman? Was Kylo Ren actually Ben?_

What would Amar do if Ben would turned to the dark side? She knew deep down that she did not believe she could follow down that path, willingly. On the other hand, she could not allow him to fall so far, someone had to believe in him, unlike his own family, Amar was his biggest supporter. Without each other, they would fall to the dark side, that she was sure of.

——————

Meanwhile, Ben was also having a similar vision, whether it was a premonition or just a glimpse at a possible future, he didn't know.

_Ben was back at the temple, in their favorite meadow by the trees. He walked towards the center to find Amar laying on her back in the soft moss. He thought to himself how peaceful she looked, but there was something different about her, when he reached out through the force he could feel more than one signature. How could this be? Was someone looking in on them? He did not recognize the signatures, but it was not alarming to him, he felt calm. He still looked around the meadow, but found no one. Amar sat up and reached out for his hand, he took it instantly. Amar and Ben sat at the same level and Amar just marveled at him, Ben could feel the happiness reverberating off of her. Amar grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. Then, right there and then, Ben knew, those signatures were coming from within. Amar was pregnant... his head started to swirl. That was definitely not in their plans, at least not yet. They must have still been at the temple, did that mean Master Luke knew? His attention was whipped back to Amar and her happiness. It would have been a real challenge not to feel what she was feeling, it drove into his force and consumed him whole. Ben grabbed her face and swiftly kissed her and she let out a soft chuckle. Then thick dread spread through his thoughts...._

The trials he went through, the fear he had of losing Amar, by the hands of Kylo Ren. He remembered back before he struck her down, how she clutched at her stomach. Amar must had been pregnant. Pure rage filled Ben to his very soul. He must not let this happen.

_The scene before him shifted again to that exact moment after Kylo Ren had taken her down, Snoke then asked Kylo to take the helmet off to see what he had done. Except this time it was different, last time Ben was looking from the side of them, this time he was in front of Amar and Snoke was looking at him, while he said that. Ben realized he had the helmet on and he took it off, to reveal himself as Kylo Ren. He looked down at the helmet in his hands and then to a slain Amar on the ground, her belly bigger than normal, she was indeed pregnant. Amar and his children would fall by his hands, he had to find a way to change this. He would change this._


	11. Chapter 11

**Stage 6 - Focus (Amar)**

It was a change of scenery for Amar to say the least, her last and final stage of the trials were before her. She welcomed the beautiful change of greenery and lush meadows before her, there was a distant waterfall and the land was green all to the horizon with bright blue skies. She had so many questions in her head now, she thought that the trials would bring her all her answers but it only brought her more questions of her and Ben's future together.

Was it the force telling her that if they are together that Ben will eventually turn to the dark side, Amar being the main cause of his fall? This was unfair, why would the force give them this connection, then tell them they can't be together?

Amar sat down in the meadow to clear her mind and try and meditate about all the questions she had. She breathed in and out and lightly closed her eyes, she could hear all of the natural sounds around her and then a quick silence as she became one with the force in meditation.

In Amar's mind she asked the force for the answers to her questions.

_Show me, please. Show me, what am I supposed to do? Am I not to be with Ben Solo? Have I upset the force by being with him?_

Amar felt a swirling feeling of distant whispers all around her, she felt like she was being surrounded with wind that twirled her up in the sky. In an instant, she was back on the ground cross legged, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a sterile type room, that was doused all in black and red tapestries. She looked around the room and saw a black bed and off to the other side of it, a man leaning his head on his hands that were resting on his knees. She stayed quiet not knowing what to do, was this something she was to see or be apart of?

The man lifted his head instantly, and his dark raven tuft of hair grazed his shoulders. Amar would know this mound of hair anywhere, it was Ben for sure, but why was he in this room? His face shifted so that Amar could see the side of his face and it was indeed Ben, but she had not seen so much sadness on his face before. He had been crying for sure, but Amar did not know why. He was older than he currently was as well, Amar tried to sneak a little closer to him so she could get a better look at this older Ben.

The floor was made of marble and her shoes made a noise and Ben's head shot to her and their eyes met.

"Ben?" Amar said not knowing if he saw her or not.

Ben's eyes were wide and he wiped his almost dried tears from his face. He had gotten up to further inspect her.

"Who are you? And why are you in my quarters?" Ben closed the gap and instantly put his hand around her neck. He tightened his grip on her throat, but Amar could feel the pause in his decision.

"Ben, I don't understand. It's me, Amar. You know me. We grew up together." Amar squeaked out and tried to further gain another breath.

Ben relaxed his hand on her neck, but kept it there to show his dominance.

"I am no longer Ben, do not call me that and I have no idea who you are."

Amar's breathing returned to her and she was back in the green meadow of Naboo. Amar rose her head to find a set of dark brown boots in front of her. She gasped and got up instantly, in front of her was a man in dark robes, but his aura was surrounded in a blue haze around his whole body.

"Do not be afraid, Amar. I am not here to hurt you." The being tried to comfort her.

"Please, I've had a very trying day. Who are you?" Amar pleaded with him as her voice started to cut out.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, you are troubled my dear and I only want to see if I can offer some peace to give your mind." He sat down in a meditative state just like she had been not long before then. He waved his hand for her to join across from him.

Amar was shocked to say the least, Anakin was standing in front of her. Anakin Skywalker, not as Darth Vader, but as his old Jedi Knight self. Master Luke never talked about his father much, so Amar did not have much information to go off of. Amar sat across from him, still in shock.

Anakin seemed to chuckle to her reaction.

"Amar, forgive me, but I do believe I can give you some help with your situation."

Amar nodded her head to Anakin, being too afraid to talk and exposing how shy she became by the sight of him. She thought in her head that Ben indeed did get some good looks from his grandfather, that was certain, but she instantly shook her head to rid her mind of these thoughts in front of him.

"My grandson carries a lot of weight on his shoulders, as I did when I was his age. When I was told that I was to fulfill this "prophecy" I was consumed by it. I wanted to live up to all of my Masters expectations, and I'm afraid that is what is happening to Ben. Following my path and then of his Uncles, is hard to live up to, but he has you." Anakin claimed to Amar as she sat there flabbergasted.

"But Sir, did you not have Padme? Excuse me if I am being rude, but this is the only thing I really knew about you."

Anakin rolled his eyes knowing that Luke must have not taught much about himself to his Padawan's.

"Yes, you are right, Amar. I did have Padme, but she was not a force wielder and could not help in those specific areas. You must help my grandson, Amar. If he were to fall to the dark side, he will be so consumed with fear and anger like I was. Ben's greatest fear is losing you my dear, I know the path of a Jedi is to let go of this fear, but if he's anything like me, he is passionate for the ones he loves. You two have a connection that is very rare and it needs to stay between the two of you. I fear if that is common knowledge the Sith will seek you out and use it against you."

Amar took her hand to her chin to further her thought process. She thought to herself that her trials had shown her what was to become of Ben if he were to join the dark side due to them being together but Anakin was telling her that they are to stay together and for her to keep him in the light.

Maybe if Ben and herself were to run off and find a peaceful planet to live out their days on, then maybe she would never have to fear Ben ever joining the dark-side. Deep down she knew that would never happen, they knew their place in this galaxy, they needed to be able to aid those in need, It was their calling in life.

Anakin drifted away from in front of her and she was alone again in the meadow. Amar knew that she needed to trust and be there for Ben no matter what path it led them down, she trusted Ben Solo with her life. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Stage 6 - Focus (Ben)**

Ben had never been to this planet, but he knew exactly where he was. It was unmistakable, the burnt forest and the lava rivers that flowed freely on the planet, if not for his family history, even Padawan's were taught about Darth Vader's Castle on Mustafar.

Ben was standing in front of the towering obsidian castle that belonged to his grandfather. Ben had always wanted to go here, ever since he had found out about his family lineage. Master Luke unfortunately forbid it, Ben didn't understand why, it's not like just by walking into the castle you'd be drawn instantly to the dark side.

Well, Ben was there and he wasn't hesitating to go in. Ben walked right through the already open doors of the castle to find a grand opening with tall obelisks. Once he was over the threshold, Ben grabbed his heart, there was a searing pain that felt like someone had stabbed him with a hot iron. Ben fell to his knees in order to control the invisible force causing him all the pain.

As he gained control, he instantly heard large thunderous footsteps coming from down the hall. Ben grabbed his saber from his belt and ignited it. It was dark down the corridor, the footsteps seized, but Ben could hear a breathing coming from the hall, almost like it was coming through an aspirates. All he heard was that breathing, but then came the sudden crimson saber being ignited. The red light illuminated a tall being all in black, he had seen this man before. Darth Vader was standing before him. Vader walked closer to Ben, Ben could not move out of fear of who was before him. He never thought that he would ever be able to talk to his grandfather, maybe Anakin Skywalker's form, but not Darth Vader, that was not usual.

"My Boy, you need not be afraid of me, I am your kin." Vader said as he raised his fist in front of him as a way of showing his greatness.

Ben had zero idea on how to act in front of someone of this statue. Ben bowed before his grandfather, out of respect.

Vader extinguished his lightsaber and put it back on his belt, Ben shortly followed suit.

"Ben, follow me. We have a lot to discuss." Vader turned and walked towards an opening and Ben did as he was told and followed.

Vader led Ben out to a veranda that overlooked a huge river of flowing lava. Vader rested his hands on the railing and looked out and Ben took up the same stance. Ben looked at his grandfather with bewilderment and awe.

"Young Ben, I know what troubles you. Let me show you something that has yet to come to pass." Vader said as he waved his hand in front of Ben and the force took over and Ben slipped into the vision.

Ben was standing in Amar's hut that was back at the Jedi temple, in the room with him was Amar herself and she was beaming.

"Ben! I have wonderful news!" Amar had then run up to him and jumped into his arms and hugged and kissed him all over his face.

Ben couldn't help, but chuckle and return the favor to Amar.

"Amar, your force signature is swelling, what is it love?" Ben asked her as he held her face in his hands and looked down at her with awaiting doe eyes.

Amar then grinned even bigger, more than Ben thought she could.

"We're going to be parents, Ben." She looked at up him and her grin dissipated a little due to the nervousness of awaiting to hear Ben's response.

Ben did not give a verbal reply but rather a passionate kiss on her lips and then Ben picked her up and swung her in a circle around and around. They both giggled together in their excitement for the future.

"Mar, I am beyond happy. This is a special day for us." They went back to their original hold of Amar's face between his hands, but Amar's face was dosed with concern.

"I am scared Ben, what will Master Luke do? What will happen to us? You know that attachment is forbidden."

Suddenly, Ben's vision before him changed to outside their huts at the temple but it was dark outside and Amar and himself were not alone. Master Luke stood with them, Ben had not seen his Uncle’s face have so much disappointed on it.

Ben could feel through the force that Master Luke was upset with them and he assumed he must have found out about the baby.

"You both have put me in a horrible situation. I must do what I must to correct it." Master Luke screamed at them as he ignited his green lightsaber.

"Uncle, what are you doing? This cannot be the way! Send us away! Exile us if you must, but not this." Ben said standing in front of Amar who appeared panicked.

"Ben, you do not understand. She's dangerous. She was never supposed to produce any offspring. Not to mention a child mixed with our blood." Luke's eyes darkened as he looked straight to Amar.

Ben was beyond confused, why was his Uncle talking about Amar in this manner? He had raised her from a wee child to a grown adult, he was basically her father in a way. Ben could not react soon enough. Luke through the force grabbed a hold of Amar by the neck and ignited his saber into her abdomen as she was forced his way.

"No!!!" Ben screamed at his Uncle and sank down to his knees.

Ben was released from the vision and stood again in front of Darth Vader. Ben's emotions hadn't recovered just yet and his tears were streaming down his face and he felt instantly embarrassed to be crying in front of Lord Vader himself.

"You see my boy, Amar is in grave danger from my own son. You must get her away from that place as soon as you can, if you are to have a future with her." Vader placed a gloved hand on Ben's shoulder and then quickly snapped it back.

"Grandfather, in the vision, Luke mentioned that she was not supposed to mix with us, why?"

Vader turned away and all you could hear was his aspirates going in and out.

"Amar is the daughter of Ezra Bridger, but her mother...Her mother is from another family. A family that had strong ties to the Sith." Vader turned back to look at his grandson.

"Amar's mother Maru, she was from Mirial. I don't recall there being a strong Sith following there." Ben stated clearly confused by this all.

"Maru, was indeed from there, her mother was from there, but her father was not. Her father was the Emperor, Emperor Palpatine."

There was just silence as Ben took in that information, Ben grabbed the balcony for support. He thought in his head and then out loud. He had thought what Snoke had told him could have been a lie, but his own grandfather was now confirming it.

"So, Luke knew this whole time? That's why he wouldn't want us to bear a child, the child would be from the Sith and you...." Ben said as he pointed his finger at Vader.

"In the time of the war going on between the Empire and the Rebellion, Palpatine took many routes to make sure there was still going to be a part of him left in this galaxy. Maru was not the only child of Palpatine's. There were more, many more."

Ben was taken aback from all of this knowledge spewing out, it was almost too much to handle. How was he going to explain this all too Amar? She had wished to know her family her whole life, would she want to know this?

"There is more Ben, this Supreme Leader Snoke is the last thing Palpatine had controlled in this galaxy, you need to wipe him out, but you can't unless you give into the powers of the dark side." Vader again brought his fist in front of him in excellence.

"You're telling me I need to defeat Snoke? But by doing so I need to join the dark side?" Ben could not believe his ears.

"I'm telling you, you need to finish what I started and wipe out Snoke and the rest and in order to do that you need to gain their trust. It's also the only way you can keep Amar safe. If you know these powers, you will be able to stop her from dying."

—————

Ben was snapped back to the cave in Ilum and before him was a meditating Amar Bridger. Ben walked up to her softly and bent down to caress her cheek, Amar's eyes slowly opened and she came too.

"Ben." Amar smiled and stood up and hugged him deeply and held on tight, they embraced for what felt like hours.

"Ben, I don't know where to begin. I have so much to tell you." Amar looked up at Ben with saddened eyes.

"Shhh, let's just be glad we are through with the trials and take a moment to breathe before we talk about what happened in there." Ben grabbed her head back and placed it on his chest and continued to embrace her whole heartedly. Ben thought to himself, he would never let her go from his grasp.

———————

Across the galaxy, Supreme Leader Snoke sat in his throne room, he was talking to someone, but whoever it was it was not someone in the throne room with him.

_Kill the girl, she is of no use to me anymore._

"Don't worry my master, a plan is in place, once we have the boy, we will eliminate her. You have my word, My Lord Emperor." Snoke bowed his head to the voice in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

The trials really took a toll on Amar, as her feet touched the solid surface from exiting the ship. Amar just sank to her knees and started to hyperventilate, almost like she hadn't been able to feel the real exhaustion that she had just been through.

Ben and Master Luke rushed to her side, their faces displayed concern. Master Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, as to take a bit of the relief from her, but Ben rushed to her side and took her into his arms.

"Mar? What's Wrong? What has happened?" Ben asked Amar as he brought her eyes to meet his.

Amar was speechless and all she could do was cry, tears streamed down her face and she shook her head and placed it back into Ben's shoulder. Ben looked up to his Master, as if asking for help.

Master Luke knelt down to their side and hushed his instructions to Ben.

"She appears to be overwhelmed with whatever she was confronted with from the trials. Maybe she needs a couple days away from it all. Take her to the lake house, Ben. Go."

Luke got up and left towards the temple. Ben was beyond confused by his Uncle’s requests. Ben had not been to the lake house since he was a young boy and Amar was a small child. He knew it was exactly what she needed, but also for Master Luke to tell them to go off somewhere alone, was indeed out of character.

Ben didn't waste much time, he told Amar to get back on the ship, while he went and got supplies for their journey. Ben had noticed that Amar was unusually quiet in the ship ride home, but he just chalked it up to being exhausted. Ben understood the toll it did take, of course he felt a lot of emotions coming out of those trials, but I guess Amar and him processed it differently. Ben thought to himself, or maybe Amar had actually seen something that truly was something she couldn't unsee.

Ben knew that both of them had a lot to talk about, concerning what each other saw in there, in that cave. Ben finished packing up a few of their belongings from their hut and was met by Master Luke outside.

"Ben, these next couple of days are going to be crucial for Amar. I need you to be there for her, whatever she saw in there, it's affecting her. I trust you to be on your best behavior and to not do anything I wouldn't." Luke winked at Ben and walked off.

Ben headed back towards the shuttle and boarded it. He walked into the main area where he set down all of their belongings. He saw Amar just sitting there wrapped up in a blanket, leaning her head on the back of the chair, her eyes closed. Ben sensed she was sleeping and did not want to wake her, but he couldn't control himself. Ben leaned down and kissed her temple, with that he headed towards the cockpit. Ben sat down and input the coordinates to Naboo, where the lake house was.

The shuttle lifted off the ground and was away on its long journey to Naboo.

—————

Amar stirred awake and found herself tucked away in the Captain's quarters on the bed that was in there. Amar got up to see where in the galaxy the shuttle was going, she had been so distraught she did not hear where Master Luke said to go. Amar walked straight towards the cockpit, knowing that's exactly where Ben would be.

Amar walked in to find him resting his eyes while sitting in the pilot's chair. Amar smiled to herself, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. Amar's foot hit the chair by accident and he quickly opened his eyes and shot his body up. Amar gave him a look to apologize for waking him up. Ben got up from the chair to comfort Amar.

"How are you, Mar? I have never seen you like that, it scared me. Really scared me." Ben said as he kissed her forehead.

Amar didn't know where to start, but she knew he needed to be comforted right back, so for now she left out all the big details and waited to have that conversation.

"I'm okay, just really tired, that's all. I am sorry I scared you, but on another note where are we going?" Amar asked as she smiled at Ben.

"The lake house on Naboo, Master Luke thought it would do you some good for a couple of days." Ben pulled her in tighter for a hug, but did not let her go right away.

"I think it will do us both good and honestly a little privacy away from Master Luke." Ben instantly looked down at Amar after she said that, then gave her a sly smile and Amar playfully smacked his arm.

"What are you getting at Ms. Bridger?" Ben teased Amar.

Suddenly proximity alerts started going off in the shuttle as they were close to their destination. Ben released Amar from his hold and sat back down in the pilots seat.

The shuttle broke the atmosphere and Amar could never get over the site of the green plains of Naboo. They flew over the fields for a bit until the water came into view and in the distance they both could see the familiar lake house that belonged to the Skywalker family.

Originally, back in the days before the Empire, this lake house belonged to Senator Amidala, Ben's grandmother. Leia reclaimed it after the fall of the Empire as it was the last thing she had that was from their mother. Since then, she would take Ben as much as she could until he was sent off to Luke's temple. After that she took Ben and Amar once as they were young children, but that was the last time either of them had been here.

The shuttle landed on the pad and the lake house caretakers came out to greet them and take their belonging into the house. Ben greeted them and followed them inside. Amar exited the shuttle, walked into the familiar home and knew where she wanted to go to first.

Amar came to rest on the balcony on one of the terraces off of the master bedroom. This was her favorite place in the whole house, it had the most breathtaking view of the lake and the island that sat right in the middle. Amar had dressed out of her raggedy Jedi clothes and into a simple yellow silk dress to match her surroundings. Amar took a deep breath and could hear the familiar footsteps of Ben coming behind her. Amar looked back at him as he approached her, he also had let go of his Jedi attire and into more relaxed version, not so many wraps and robes.

Ben approached Amar from behind and rested his head on her shoulders. They did not speak out loud for the whole world to hear.

_"Amar, you look absolutely stunning. The way the sun hits your skin and your hair gleams and reflects the blue from the water, is truly delightful."_

Ben said in his mind to Amar as he ran his hands through her hair that had been let down, he swept it off to one side and leaned down to kiss her neck that has been exposed.

Amar's eyes close slowly in overwhelming passion waiting to be unleashed.

_"Ben Solo, you torture me. I don't want to hide anymore, I want us to spend this time as one and just be together."_

Amar turned around to confront Ben and show him how serious she is. Ben didn't say a word to her, he didn't need to, he knew what he wanted in that moment and so did she. Ben pulled her towards the doors of the on suite and lead her to the glorious bed that lay in the room. Amar instantly knew where this was to lead and her smile only grew larger on her face. Ben came behind her again and instead of kissing her innocently on the neck, he lightly pulled her straps down so that her dress landed gracefully on the floor, sprawling around her feet.

Amar could not help but be a little embarrassed, she had never been completely unclothed in front of Ben before and just standing there at that. She lowered her head, but was caught by Ben's hand and was met with a smoldering kiss.

"You have nothing to shy away from, you are truly the most beautiful." Ben said to her out loud to justify he meant it and wanted her to hear it said to her out loud.

Amar returned the favor and slowly took off Ben's shirt over his head and leaned into his body so that she could feel that smooth feeling of their exposed skin touching. Ben slowly raised Amar off her feet so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bed and lowered her gently on the bed as he hovered above her. Ben looked to Amar for reassurance that they were both still on the same page, Amar pulled his head down to meet her lips and that was enough for Ben.

Unlike their first time, Ben took his time and tried not to rush this moment they were having between each other. It was different this time, there was more passion and emotion behind it. Maybe it was the scenery or maybe it was the fact that they were truly alone, without anyone to barge in on them. They could be completely relaxed here at the lake house, and they were.

Amar simply took in her surroundings of the setting afternoon sun hitting Ben's raven hair just right and the way the sun came off his soft skin. This was what she imagined making love to be, filled with compassion and emotion. Amar knew she loved Ben with all her heart and she wanted to make it clear to him with such an act. Amar forcefully turned Ben over and situated on top of him, Ben had never looked so at peace. Amar leaned down to kiss Ben and continue their lustful act. Tonight they were going to be together, but as one. 


	14. Chapter 14

_"I trust you to be on your best behavior and to not do anything I wouldn't."_

Ben laid upon the lush bed going over what Master Luke had told him before they left, on repeat in his head. He would have felt guilty, if not for the sight that lay in front of him. Ben leaned on his elbow to peer at a sleeping Amar.

The morning sun was shining through the open windows of the veranda and the rays exposed the naked skin of Amar, with exception to the light sheets her legs gathered. Ben slowly scanned his eyes with his hand shortly following to run it over her bare shoulders and then to her wild locks spilled over the pillows. Nothing in the galaxy could pull Ben from this moment, what they shared the previous night, was not something they taught you in the Jedi Order.

Ben chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about how they even knew to do what they did. Some instincts just come naturally to you, and it did indeed come to both Amar and himself. Their movements were fluid, it was a lot like fighting alongside each other with their lightsabers, whenever Ben would move Amar would follow suit and it always matched perfectly. They were shapes that were fit perfectly for one another.

Amar shifted her position to face Ben in bed, she opened her eyes slowly to Ben still hovering over her. Amar smiled up at him and greeted him with a slow tired kiss, but still one with passion.

"Good morning, Ben." Amar breathed out after their kiss.

“Morning, my Amar." Ben returned with another peck on her shoulder.

Both laid back down and faced each other in the bed, for a moment they just sat there gazing and longingly looking at each other's eyes. Amar's heart started to race as she could feel the lust fill their force connection, this is what stood apart the most about them. Amar thought a normal persons' occurrence with making love would be good enough, but a couple that shared every feeling or nerve ending with each other, made the experience that more incredible. Amar of course would love nothing more than to never go back to the temple and stay here in Naboo and live out their days there, especially with what she was shown in the trials.

The trial, Amar thought. That flooded her memory again and was instantly filled with dread. One emotion Ben was not anticipating and made him feel a little ashamed. Amar knew immediately she had thrown that emotion out of context in her mind.

"Oh Ben, no i'm not dreading about doing that again, I wish above all else we could do that and never be disturbed. I'm sorry. I am still a little overwhelmed with my visions I saw." Amar laid her hand to rest on his cheek to comfort him.

As Amar laid her hand on his cheek, she could feel that space in the void in the back of Ben's mind that had always been there, where the darkness grew, where fear grew. That is what she was concerned with the most, of course everyone had a touch of fear and darkness, but her visions had shown her what Ben's true potential could be. Deep down Amar knew that she also had that same darkness and fear that could consume her if she let it, sometimes she thought it could be easier that way. Amar had haunting thoughts when she remembered the sight of Kylo Ren, but also impure thoughts, she found herself drawn to him. Kylo Ren was Ben, but a pure rage version, that she hoped would never see the light of day. She couldn’t deny his pure strength that radiated off of his black cladded figure made her knees weak. Amar shook her head of those thoughts.

As Ben leaned over her, Amar's worries and concerns drifted away with the wind out the window. That was until Ben changed the subject to the trials again, Amar felt a chill run up her spine. Amar knew what she saw in there, but what she hadn't stopped to realize was, what did Ben see?

Ben seemed panicked and nervous like he didn't know where to start, so Amar nodded to him in reassurance that he could tell her whatever he needed to and she would listen.

"Mar, I was told of your parents and who they were. I'm not really sure how to say it or go about it. Honestly, to put it lightly you and I are not very different from our family lineage."

By that Amar was clearly confused and that made Ben catch up and further clear the air.

"What I mean is, our mothers both come from the Sith, Mar. Your mother Maru, her father was Palpatine...."

Ben told her as Amar rose from the bed to sit cross legged in front of him, she rushed to pull the sheets over her body to give her some comfort.

"I don't understand, how could that even be possible?"

Ben furthered their discussion in catching her up on how Palpatine planned and made sure of his future existence with bearing children of his own. Ben told her of the others that he was sure was sprawled across the galaxy, unaware of their family lineage. Ben thought that Amar was taking it considerably well, but she did hold much sadness on her face.

"Ben, my parents are gone. I saw their tombstones on Mirial. I won't ever be able to get the answers I need from them."

Ben was shocked to sat the least, how had she been able to keep this bottled up for so long. It now made sense to Ben, why she was so distraught after the trials. He intended to tell her of the visions of having babies and her dying, but with the loss of her parents, that may be deemed too much.

Amar was again sucked into the dark void of her brain as she remembered her parents and what all of this meant. Was the voice in their head actually her grandfather? Did she communicate with him? She had always felt a dark presence whenever the voice came to her, but again it always felt familiar.

She locked it away in the back of her mind and got up from the bed and wrapped her body with the sheet. Amar walked out to her favorite spot to catch the full morning sun on her olive skin. It felt good to have the warmth on her bare skin and in her stomach she felt a little flutter, the feeling made her hands go to her stomach instantly. There was something there in the pit of her abdomen, but what it was, she was unsure.

Her attention was quickly taken away from her stomach to another, Ben walked out shirtless and in his linen pants. That was a sight to be reckoned with, Amar thought. They embraced each other and watched the sun fully rise over the lake. Ben brought Amar's eyes to meet his and gave her a promise that he fully intended on keeping.

"I promise Amar, I will be there for you no matter what, nothing changes that, no matter where we come from. I will always have your back and above all else I will always love you, promise." Ben kissed her sweetly on the forehead as Amar leaned into him, placing her hands on his chest to feel the warmth radiating from it.

Amar knew there was more to go over and talk about. She needed to talk to Ben about this “Kylo Ren” persona, but with how peaceful they were, Amar couldn’t bare to break away now.

Ben rested his head on Amar's as he stared off into the horizon, Ben knew this was going to be one of the last peaceful moments they shared with one another for a while. Ben knew as soon as they got back to the temple, they were going to have to decide and figure things out. There was no way that Master Luke would not be able to sense their strong connection for long and if any of his visions were to come true, resulting in children, then they could no longer hide. Amar and Ben were going to have to walk away from the Order and Ben knew he would do it for Amar. 


	15. Chapter 15

The shuttle broke the atmosphere into the planet that held the temple below, Ben piloted the ship with Amar as his co-pilot. Ben looked over to Amar and smiled at her and reached his hand out to lay on top of hers, as in a way to reassure her.

The shuttle landed and was immediately greeted by Master Luke. Ben and Amar came down the ramp and both bowed to their Master with respect.

"It seems that the Naboo sun has done the both of you some good." Master Luke said while he pointed at their tanned skin.

"It was, thank you Master." Amar responded back to Luke as she slid by to return to her hut with her personal belongings.

Master Luke then turned to Ben who was still waiting idly by to talk to him.

"Ben, there are some things I would like to talk about. I have felt some things within the force that concern me. Do you mind stopping by my quarters after you have settled in?"

Ben felt a tinge of concern with the words spoken by his Uncle, it's almost if he knew what had transpired between himself and Amar. Ben thought to himself if he just plays it cooly, there shouldn't be a problem. Ben bowed again to his Master and then retreated to his own hut to unpack his bag.

Ben walked off toward his hut with more than a little bit of anxiety, he had hoped that Amar and himself would have had a bit more time at the temple before they left. He did not imagine that it would happen so fast. Ben was not sure if he was ready to take on the whole galaxy yet, he wanted to do some research about where to go with Amar. Plus, the fact of the matter was that Ben had not talked to Amar yet for any set in stones plans and did not want to face Master Luke before he did.

Ben made it to his hut and went inside to unpack his bag. As soon as he was inside, he was surprised by a waiting Amar sitting on his cot, cross legged. Ben gently set his bag down and walked towards her. He could feel through their connection that she was concerned, about what he was not sure.

"Amar, what is it?" Ben said as he went and sat down next to her on the cot.

"He knows, Ben. Luke knows, I can feel it. The way he looked at us, when we came down the ramp, I just know." Amar was spiraling as she said the words and Ben felt the need to place his hands on her cheek to suppress the anxiety she was feeling.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right. I do believe Luke may have an idea, but we knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I have to go meet with him soon, but I am glad we could talk first. Amar, we need to tell him our plans."

Amar looked Ben directly in the eyes after that, the anxiety seemed to be doused with confidence that Ben was coursing through her, through their bond.

"You're right Ben, we can't string them all along. If we are to leave the order then it is to be now." Amar placed her lips on Ben's, she gave him a quick loving peck and walked towards the opening to his hut.

"I'll be meditating, come find me when you are done with the meeting with Master Luke." Amar informed Ben as she left from his hut.

It was settled then, Ben thought to himself. He was going to tell his Uncle they were to leave the order. If only Ben knew, that leaving wasn't exactly an option.

—————

Ben had been to his Uncle Luke's quarters only a handful of times, but every time was for a reprimand, which made Ben nervous. He shouldn't be nervous, he thought to himself, he was a grown man and he was more than capable of getting through whatever was to happen in there.

Ben knocked on the stone door, of course the only way into the room was via the force to move the heavy stone door. Ben waited before the door until he heard the stone moving back slowly, as the door opened he heard his Uncle call out for him to come inside.

Ben walked into the room and bowed to his Uncle before him. Luke motioned with his hand to have a seat in front of him, while he was preoccupied with an old Jedi textbook. Always with his head in a book, Ben thought.

"Ben, I felt something through the force, a connection. A connection that you know to be forbidden with the rules of the order. Before I assume, because sometimes the force can be a tricky thing, I'd like to give you the time to explain or tell me anything that may give an explanation for this revelation through the force."

Ben knew his fears were becoming a realization as his Uncle said the words out loud about Amar and his connection. He could not lie, but what was he supposed to say? He knew it wasn't allowed.

"Uncle, I don't know where to start. I do not want to lie to you. I do have a forbidden connection." Ben said has he lowered his head in defeat.

“Ben, you know that it is wrong and cannot be allowed in the order. Tell me about the connection you two have and yes, I know it is between you and Amar. I would be a fool to think otherwise."

Ben thought to himself, maybe if he was truthful with his Uncle, maybe he would find an exception for them and allow them to still be Jedi Knights, but maybe have the freedom to come and go as they please. Ben knew that was a long shot, but he had to try. Suddenly, Ben's mind was interrupted by someone else, a familiar voice within his head.

_Young Solo, do not fool yourself into thinking Luke Skywalker will give you what you want, has he ever? I will give you all the power you desire and be able to have Amar by your side and save her from impending doom, only once you have pledged yourself to me._

Ben knew exactly who that voice belonged to and something in him knew he shouldn’t listen to him. He had seen what Snoke ultimately wanted, Ben all to himself without Amar or any kind of family. The reminder of what his grandfather Vader had told him, flooded his mind.

Luke could see the conflict rising within his nephew, there was nothing Luke could tell him that would please him. Luke could not give them the permission to be the only ones to be allowed to break the orders rules. They could not be the exception.

Luke knew Obi-Wan had told him to keep them together, but could he risk Ben's fate to the dark side? Luke chose to have them separate for the sake of his nephew's. He was choosing to be an Uncle first and Master second.

"I am sorry Ben, I cannot allow this to go on. I will be sending Amar off planet, so the two of you will not be distracted from one another any longer. This is my final decision." Luke said to Ben, but Ben was already fuming in the inside.

Not only did he not allow them to be together and be Jedi's but he wanted to send Amar away? Ben knew he would never allow this to happen, Amar and him had to leave and they needed to leave in the next couple days.

"We will leave then. You won't have to worry about it. We can be our own kind of Jedi, away from here." Ben blurted out as a last resort to convince his Uncle.

"No, Ben I won't allow it." Luke slammed his hand down on his desk.

Ben got up from his seat in silence and stormed out of his Uncles quarters. He needed to go and think about his next move for getting them off this planet. He was going to have to steal one of the shuttles or maybe Amar and him could steal Luke's old X-wing.

Luke sat there without chasing after his nephew, he knew that would not have done any good. He had felt that dark presence in Ben, he had never felt the presence so strong in his nephew. Sure, he had seen it in his training sometimes, but not to that magnitude. He was going to have to get Amar off this planet, the sooner the better. Tonight. Luke got up to make his preparations, he would need to send a few of his Padawan's to escort Amar off the planet and it would need to be discreet, away from prying eyes and especially Ben's.

This was not going to be an easy task and he knew that his nephew Ben would hold it against him for the time being, but time was a healer. They just needed to have some time apart and then they would learn to let go. If Luke could look back to this moment, he would have changed his actions, but he couldn't and he didn't.

A change in Ben was happening and there was nothing his Master and Uncle Luke could do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

A red haze was all Ben could see as he ran as fast as he could towards the huts on the outside of the temple. He knew that he needed to be quick and make a plan for getting Amar and himself off this planet. Internally, Ben was in turmoil, he was enraged with everything that had just played out in his Uncle's quarters. How could his Uncle turn his back on him and purposefully hurt him by taking his Amar away from him?

Ben slowed as he approached his hut and Amar's across the way, he had to stop to wipe his eyes from the tears that had been falling. He did not want to alarm Amar more than he should, all he had to do was get her off this forsaken rock and then he could explain everything to her. Ben reached out through the force to find her signature, to his surprise she was not in her hut. Even though he reached out, he still had to see for sure. Sure enough her hut was empty with her belongings still sitting on her bed from where she had dropped them off this morning.

Ben seized his erratic movements and remembered that she had said to him that she was going off to meditate. Luckily, Ben knew exactly where her mediation spot was, it was their spot, in the meadow. He made haste to go and find her, there was no time to waste. Their forever was within arms length and Ben was ready to take it.

—————

Amar slowly walked into the meadow to where she was going to mediate, she had not felt this relaxed in a few days. Amar was thankful for Ben for being able to take some of her anxiety and give her some peace of mind, if even for a few hours. Amar had been feeling more and more tired as of late and it seemed to be taking a toll on her, even Ben could sense it.

Amar knew the best remedy. She had learned as a wee child, mediation, the Jedi's favorite pastime. Amar knew every time she came to their spot in the meadow, it offered her some asylum from the outside worries, this was the first place where they took their connection the extra step and Amar would always cherish that, even if it was a mere couple minutes. Ben had definitely made up for that on Naboo, ten fold.

Amar walked into the middle of the meadow and sat down on her knees and brought her hands to rest on her thighs, she breathed evenly in and out. When Amar opened her eyes again she saw the same blue glowing butterflies that she had seen a few months previous. There was only two of them again, she did not know what they meant, but it only offered peace whenever they were around her.

The two butterflies swirled and fluttered around her until they landed directly on her hands that were now resting on her abdomen. They had landed there before when she was laying in her bed, now they did the same exact thing, but this time, they sent a sensation throughout her whole body. Amar was filled with overwhelming sense of love, but what she couldn't understand was from where. Amar reached out through the force and could recognize part of the signature. She knew it felt a bit familiar, she knew Ben was apart of the feeling, but it wasn't the same.

She reached out again to find Ben, but it was blocked due to being in Master Luke's quarters. Again, Amar thought how different this actually was, there were two separate signatures, apart from her and Ben's, but they resembled both of them.

As if in unison the signatures within the force twirled and fluttered the way the butterflies had, and together they expressed their feelings to Amar. She could feel the force signatures express their love and undeniable connection to her, Amar heard many words, but one of them got her attention in particular. Mother.

Why in the galaxy were these beings calling her mother? It dawned on Amar in an instant, she recalled when Ben told her of his mother. Ben told Amar that Leia had told Han of their son and his abilities well before he was bigger than the size of a pea in her womb. Leia had connected to her son, while he was growing in her womb and she had sensed his presence long before the usual time.

Amar ran her hands over her belly in a gentle fashion, she knew in that moment the two butterflies, they were to symbolize her two children in the womb. Amar was carrying twins and the force was showing her. The force worked in mysterious ways, but she could not help but be elated. Amar smiled and laughed out loud to herself and hugged her tummy and spoke to her unborn children.

"Hi babies, you are so strong. I cannot wait to meet you, face to face."

Amar reached out again and she could feel the difference in all the force signatures now and she was full of happiness, that was until, she felt the complete rage radiating off of Ben's force. Amar could feel the pain, fear, and anger rolling off of him, it scared her. He usually didn't get to this magnitude and that's when she could feel the utter darkness creeping in. It's just as she feared in the trials, the dark that had consumed him in there, was now leaking it’s way into his mind. Amar knew that she needed to get to him quickly to try and resolve the situation and calm him down, before he did anything he would regret.

Amar stood up to walk back to the huts when she heard it, rustling in the trees around her. Her senses told her the beings that were surrounding her were not ones of this planet, they definitely were not other Padawan's. No one knew of this place except herself and Ben. Amar drew her saber out and had it idle in her hands before igniting it.

Suddenly, seven figures came out from lurking in the forest that surrounded Amar. She instantly recognized them from her visions in the trials. The Knights of Ren. There were no signs of this Kylo Ren in sight, which made Amar's stomach drop even more. That meant that Ben was truly the one to become Kylo Ren. There was one that did take lead and approached her.

Amar ignited her saber and crouched into a defensive stance, she knew she was overwhelmed with how many of them there were, but she was not going to go down without a fight, not since she was fighting for more than just herself.

"Whoa whoa little girl, there is no need for that. We were sent here to help you. We are here to escort you to a safe place until Ben Solo can get there to retrieve you. That's all I swear. Excuse me, I am being rude, My name is Ren." The man bowed to Amar and did not make a move towards his weapon.

"I don't believe you, you are the Knights of Ren, everywhere you go, you bring chaos and death. I'm not going anywhere with you." Amar sneered at Ren and brought her saber to his neck.

The six other Knights brought out their weapons in an instant and assumed their attack position on instinct.

"Ha! Boys stand down, he said this might be the way it goes." Ren laughed in Amar's face, but in an instant he blew a white powder into her face and Amar grew drowsy and collapsed. Ren caught her in time before her head hit the floor.

"All right boys, we did what we were told to do and we got the girl. Let's go before we attract more attention or get caught up in the unfolding events." Ren carried Amar off into the forest as the remaining six Knights followed suit after their Master.

The meadow was empty and had gone back to being silent as if no one had ever been there.

—————

Ben ran towards the meadow, he had felt Amar in a panic as he was headed towards her force. As soon as he felt the change in her mood, he started to run as fast as he could. Ben could feel her force getting farther and farther away no matter how fast he ran.

How could anybody know of the meadow? That was their secret spot and had been for years, he had told no one of it and he was certain neither had Amar.

Ben was on the edge of the meadow and he knew it was eerily quiet, too quiet. There was no life in the meadow, all of the force that was usually there had been snuffed out by darkness. In the meadow, there was not a single soul, Ben dropped to his knees and felt out through the force. Amar's force was long gone now, as if she was off the planet entirely. Ben felt anguish and terror come over him.

Ben thought to himself, his Uncle must have already had a plan in place and it was to kidnap her from him while he distracted Ben in his quarters. That had to be it, why else would Amar be off planet? He knew she did not go willingly, which gave him a slight peace of mind, maybe she could try and escape them and somehow get in contact with him, so he could find her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw a glistening of rose gold metal. Ben's heart sank, if Luke had been behind this, why would he make her go anywhere without her saber? Amar knew better than to leave her saber as well. The only way she would ever be without her saber is if she was captured. Master Luke was not evil, though Ben hated him currently, Ben knew Master Luke wouldn't do something like this. This was something else. Ben needed the answers to his questions now and the only way he was going to get it was to ask his Uncle Luke.

Ben went and picked up Amar's saber and clipped it onto the other side of his belt for safe keeping. Ben was going to find Amar one way or the other, no one was going to stand in his way. 


	17. Chapter 17

Master Luke had felt a darkness near the temple after his meeting with the other Padawan's. Fear and Anger was rising on the outskirts of the land surrounding them. Luke knew very few beings knew of this place, families of the students weren't even allowed to know and they always met on an even plain. As Luke approached the huts near the tree line, Luke could feel heavy footsteps headed his way. He looked up to find Ben running towards him, Ben's face was one of someone that carried a lot of fear, even for Ben this was a face Luke had not seen before.

"Uncle, she's gone. Someone has taken Amar." Ben screamed as he approached his Uncle.

Luke wondered to himself, he had just discussed the plans to take Amar off planet notfifteen minutes ago. There was no way that they would have acted that quickly, surely this was something else.

"Ben, tell me everything you know." Luke said patiently to Ben as he rested his hand on his nephews shoulder.

That confirmed Ben's earlier suspicions of it being his Uncle's doing, which he knew Luke would never have been that cruel and to leave a Jedi without their weapon. Ben looked down and grabbed Amar's saber and stared at it, as it rested in his hands.

"I found this in the meadow in the forest, Amar would never just leave her lightsaber. I believe she was kidnapped while trying to defend herself."

Luke brought his hand to his chin to think. There had to be an explanation on why he had not felt the darkness reach the planet earlier. Maybe they had been cloaked all along and the darkness he felt was actually Ben's force. Whatever it was, he needed to make up a plan, Ben was going to do something rash if he were to help, Luke knew that. On the other hand, how was Luke supposed to stop Ben from helping? He knew how Ben felt about Amar. Luke knew he had to try for his nephew's sake.

"Ben, I need you to stand down and stay here and watch over the younglings. While I go and see if I can find anything out and try and find Amar." Luke grasped his nephew's shoulder tighter.

Ben pushed his Uncle's hand away off his shoulder, Ben was taken aback from what Luke had just said to him. How could he expect Ben to just sit idly by and wait?

"No, I will not sit here and not do anything. That's not an option, I can't lose her, I won't." Ben was now pacing back and forth in front of his Uncle. Luke had become concerned now with the words Ben was speaking.

"What you are saying, is the ability to not let go. Ben, you must for her sake. I promise I will find her and take her somewhere safe." Luke exclaimed to Ben, but Ben's anger was only rising more and more.

Luke knew his nephew was going to make an action, that he would regret later if he did, without hesitation, Luke reached out through the force with his hand at Ben and waved it over his head. Ben suddenly fell to the ground unconscious, Luke crouched down to make sure Ben's vitals were fine and sure enough they were.

"I am sorry Ben, I hope you will forgive me one day for this." Luke put a hand to Ben's forehead and called out for the lurking Padawan's to have them help him get Ben back to his hut. If Luke had only known there and then that forgiveness was long gone for Ben now.

—————

Luke met with the same Padawan's and had them go out in various shuttles to scope out anything unusual about the planet and the surroundings to find any clues on where Amar could be or where she was taken. He sent three of his most trusted students and sent everyone else to bed, it was getting late at the temple and Luke still needed to check on Ben. He knew that when Ben woke up, it was not going to be a pleasant sight, Ben already had anger within him, but now Luke assumed it may consume him. Luke remembered the visions he had a few months back about Ben being in that black attire, he did not want that to become a reality, hence why he knew he needed to send Amar away. Of course someone had already done Luke's job for him, but Ben could never know that this would make it easier for him in the long run. Luke shook his head at himself, those were dark thoughts even for himself.

Luke approached Ben's hut, as he went inside he could see that his nephew was still sleeping where he was laid down by his fellow students. Luke knew he needed to wait here for Ben to wake up, but something caught his attention. As he looked upon Ben's face, he could tell he was having either a nightmare or a vision. Luke decided against his better judgement that he would look through his nephew's mind with the force. Luke had made a mistake, he instantly knew that, he could not unsee what was playing out in Ben's mind.

Luke could hear screams and could see death everywhere he looked. He found himself on the unmistakable planet of Mustafar, Luke was standing in the burning forest. Luke knew this was where his father's Sith castle was, but surrounding him were bodies upon bodies that now lay dead by the hands of a lightsaber. In the distance, he could see a tall black figure swinging around a crimson lightsaber, Luke assumed since he was on Mustafar that is was Darth Vader, but why would Ben be dreaming of his grandfather he never knew. As Luke approached the figure, he instantly recognized him, it was Ben from his vision he had. He knew it, Ben donned a mask, but there was no mistaking the anger behind that force signature.

The scene shifted to a throne room, there Luke stood in the middle, as he was surrounded by these Knights of Ren. Luke knew of these beings, Ben and himself had encountered them long ago. On the other side of him lay Amar on the ground clutching her abdomen and in front of her was Ben in his mask. He knew he was only witnessing what was to happen, he knew he could not stop it. Amar pleaded with Ben, but he was not having it. Luke could feel the force coming off of him, it was overwhelmed with anger and betrayal. Luke looked ahead and he could see a figure sitting on a throne, but who was it? Amar pleaded one more time to Ben, but as soon as the words escaped her lips, Ben's crimson saber was through her chest and he was left with no remorse.

Luke snapped back out of Ben's head, panting and distraught from what he had just witnessed. Ben was to bring pain and suffering to those Luke loved and he knew he could not let this happen. How could Luke prevent this from happening? Luke's body responded before his brain caught up, Luke ignited his green saber and rose it in front of him to strike his nephew down. Luke knew he could never follow through with such a hideous act, but it was too late. Luke noticed beyond his saber, eyes of his nephew watching him with fear.

 _No._ Luke thought to himself, he knew in that moment that Ben assumed his Uncle was there to murder him and Luke was instantly ashamed.

Ben force grabbed his saber off of his desk and into his hands. Ben ignited it and clashed with his Uncle's saber, Luke yelled to Ben, but it was too late. Luke had betrayed Ben. Ben forced the roof of the hut to come toppling down onto them and all that was left was his creeping darkness. 

—————

Ben struggled to get out of the rubble, but eventually he did. He was beyond hurt in his heart, but also he had achieved some damage from the collapse of his hut. Ben reached the outside of the debris, but fell to his knees. Ben had murdered his Uncle, by forcing the hut to fall directly on top of him. What was he going to do now? He couldn't come back from that. Everyone would think of him as the Jedi Killer, he was going to have to flee the temple.

Ben tried to rise to his feet and almost failed but he persisted and eventually made it, with both feet on the ground. Ben looked to the temple, then explosions went off. The explosion shot Ben back a few feet and he hit the ground hard again. Ben's head was ringing as he gained consciousness and tried to see what had just happened. When his eyes cleared for him to see the events of what just happened, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

As Ben limped closer to the temple all he could see were forms on the ground that lay motionless. As soon as Ben approached closer to one, his fears were confirmed. The lumps on the ground were all younglings and Padawan's that had perished in the explosion, the temple itself was in ruins and on fire. Ben knew now there was no other option but to flee and never look back. Everyone now would think Ben was surely the one responsible for what happened here after they find Master Luke's body in Ben's hut. Ben needed to escape this planet and he needed to do it now, but where was he going to go? He knew he needed to go after Amar, but where to start? As if someone was listening to his mind, he heard the voice in his head.

_Come to me my boy, I will help you in your search for young Amar._

With that Ben hoped to find a shuttle and leave behind the fire and destruction that was now the Jedi temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!!! I am trying to update as fast as i can! Thank you for being patient. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Tik Tok!
> 
> Twitter @brookiebee2003
> 
> Instagram @brookiebeeboutique
> 
> TikTok @brookiebee2003


	18. Chapter 18

Head splintering headache, eyes watering, and sore body above all else, was what Amar was feeling as she opened her eyes. All she could see was blurry images of figures standing around her, it happened to be dark and she could feel the rumble of a ship. Amar assumed where ever she was, they were still flying, maybe they hadn't gotten very far and Amar hadn't been out for too long. Amar thought to herself if it was even possible to get out of this? By the count of the blurry men, she presumed not.

Her eyes started to clear up and she could feel the beings become more aware of her waking up from being unconscious. The leader who called himself Ren came forward and crouched down to Amar.

"I am sorry young Jedi, I was only following orders. No hard feelings?" Ren held out his hand as if you shake on it, but Amar turned her head up as if to suggest things were not forgiven. Ren stood up and paced around the room of the ship.

"Honestly, we could use a woman of your stature and demeanor. I just wish we didn't have to deliver you to 'him'."

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Amar asks as she gradually started to sit up carefully.

Ren hesitated from telling Amar the truth, but finally decided that it wasn't part of the job to keep the secret.

"We were ordered to take you to Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. What he wants with you I am not sure, but you are to be delivered unharmed." Ren turned to Amar as he said the last part and winked at her as he exited out of the room. Ren left with three of the Knights of Ren, the others were to watch over her and make sure she didn't attempt at escape.

Amar knew it was useless, so she thought she would make do with what she had, she placed herself on the cot that was on the side of the room. She laid herself down on her back and placed her hands on her abdomen. The Knights seem to have relaxed a bit and started to talk amongst themselves, that gave Amar a little peace of mind.

Amar tried to rest her eyes, but suddenly she felt extreme pain and sadness rush over her.

Ben.

He was projecting all of these feelings to her, she felt all of his pain and suffering. Amar sat up and felt tears running down her face, she patted them and realized that Ben's emotions were so strong that they were actually projecting onto her own self. There was something very wrong and Amar was useless, she couldn't run to her dear Ben to help comfort him.

Amar thought maybe she could try and project back with enough power from herself and her unborn children. Amar placed both of her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, she felt out through the force and sent calming waves towards the pain in the force. Amar only hoped that it would reach him and he could begin to feel better. She sat there for a full half hour to make sure that the force waves reached Ben.

By the time Amar was done force projecting, her body was giving out. She had spent a lot of her energy projecting, but before her body gave out, she could have sworn she saw Ben, as clear as if he was standing in front of her. Ben was not however standing in front of her, he was kneeling on his knees with his hands to his head and he was crying. Blackness took Amar and she passed out back on the cot.

—————

The ship had landed, Amar was woken up by the three Knights and they helped her up. The one Knight not standing by her side came over and placed binders on her wrists. The binders were special, they impeded her from using the force, which meant she was also cut off from Ben. Amar started to panic, how was Ben supposed to find her if he couldn't even sense her presence? The Knights led her down the ramp of their ship and Amar could not believe her eyes.

Amar was standing in the docking bay of a First Order Cruiser, the bay was huge and there were Stormtrooper doppelgängers everywhere. Amar even noticed there were fresh new TIE fighters lined up, ready to be flown.

Amar pondered over the news she had recently discovered, Snoke was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the man that claimed a voice in her head was Snoke, and that meant her whole life was controlled by the dark side of the force. In the back of her head ,she knew her visions were slowly but surely coming true, if Ben were to follow her here, he would be killed by the hands of the Knights or worse.

The elevator seemed like a never ending journey until the doors swooshed open to reveal a dark red curtained throne room, it was similar to the one in her visions, but still different. That gave Amar some hope that meant the visions could have different outcomes. Amar looked forward to see about six other guards that were dressed in shiny red armor and wore helmets to cover their faces.

Sitting on the throne was the man from her trials and the voice in her head. He wore the same golden robe and he was just as frightening to look at, as she remembered. The Knights pushed her forward not realizing she had halted her movements at the sight of Snoke. Next to Snoke was Ren, the leader of the Knights, Snoke rose to the sign of Amar walking closer. Snoke held up his arms as a welcome.

"My child, you are finally here. I am sorry I forcefully had to grab you, but you were meant to be here by my side. Welcome." Snoke started his descent down the stairs of the throne and over to Amar.

"You kidnapped me!" Amar backed away from the incoming Snoke. The two Knights on either side of Amar, grabbed her arms and pushed her back to the front of them and steadied her there. 

"Dear one, I had too, Luke was never going to allow you come here, where you were destined to be." Snoke reached out again to her face as to caress her cheek.

As Snoke touched her cheek, Amar felt an odd sensation of someone rifting through her memories. Snoke was going through her mind, without even asking for permission. Amar fought back and nudged the Knights in the stomachs and was able to take a few steps back.

"Get out of my head!" Amar blurted out, but the act of Snoke going through her mind was taking a toll on her body. The Knights resumed their duties and grabbed her arms again and brought her forward.

Snoke looked at Amar and smiled wide at her, a wicked grin, like he had seen something that pleased him in her mind.

"This Ben Solo has a great hold on you it seems. So much that you two have seemed to produce offspring." Snoke turned around, back to his throne.

Amar was speechless, Snoke had just found out about her pregnancy, Amar hadn't even been given the chance to tell Ben herself. Amar could feel anger rolling off of her skin, but was snuffed by the binders on her wrist.

"What a change of events, does Ben know of this?" Snoke asked Amar as he sat down on his throne and brought his hand up to his chin to think.

"No."

Was all Amar could manage to get out, she felt defeated. She didn't want people to know yet let alone the Supreme Leader. Snoke was in thought and started to laugh, causing Amar to jolt up to stare at him in surprise.

"Well, my dear I guess we are going to have to get Ben here, so he can finally know he is about to be a father." Snoke chuckled again after he said the last part.

"Please no, leave him out of this. Just let me go. We will run off and you will never see us again." Amar pleaded with Snoke at her last attempt.

"What a waste, I would never spoil both of your talents. No, Ben Solo will come here and he will join me. Ren, take Amar to her quarters aboard the ship and proceed to where I told you Ben would be."

Amar could feel her knees giving out by what she was hearing Snoke say. Her trials were most definitely coming true. Ren grabbed her by the binders and led her out to the elevator. Snoke sat back in his throne and smiled to himself, he knew this was all going to plan. The Emperor's insight was proving correct, his family line was far from being over. 


	19. Chapter 19

The door swooshed open in front of Amar to reveal a room with amenities that any normal being would need, a bed, a bathroom, and a giant window to look out over the twinkling stars. The bed was donned in all black with accents of red trim to the bedding and like the floors the walls were also black on black.

Ren brought her into what would be her chambers for the time being. Ren looked down at her bound hands and released the binders with a button.

"This is to be where you stay until otherwise told, is that understood?" Ren took off her binders and looked to her through his mask.

Amar just nodded to the man, what else was she going to have to do? Amar felt completely useless and broken.

"Well, I guess I am off to find your one true love. Let's just hope he comes back in one piece." Ren snickered at Amar, but she was not having it. Amar sent a glare his way and Ren put his arms up in a surrender. Ren closed the door on the way out and Amar could hear the lock click in place after he left. Amar was left alone on a freezing starship in god knows what part of the galaxy.

Amar walked over to the best part of the whole room, the window. From the window, she could see thousands of stars and planets out there. Amar reached out in hopes she could find Ben on one of them. Amar missed their force connection, apparently this room had the same effects as the binders did, she reached out, but was defeated. Amar was useless with the force, she was a prisoner to the First Order and Ben would have no idea or where to start to look. Amar sank her head down and felt a little hope that grew in her stomach, her babies were still there and they filled her with an overwhelming joy.

—————

_"To Varnak, Solo, The Knights of Ren will be there, they will help you find your beloved."_

The voice inside Ben's head was more persistent as of late and happened more that it usually did, but Ben couldn't complain, Snoke was there to help. Everything he had told him was proving to be useful.

He had spent weeks trying to find any ounce of Amar in the galaxy, but was coming up with absolutely nothing. Surviving Padawan's had become a nuisance to Ben, by trying to follow him to ask what he knew about what had happened back at the temple. When Ben had told them what Master Skywalker had tried to attempt, they turned against Ben and fought him.

Unfortunately, Ben had forced push one of the Padawan's off a ledge to his demise. Ben never wanted to hurt anybody and felt extremely guilty for his actions, but he told them to leave him alone. That was now two lives he had taken in a matter of a few weeks. What troubled him was the fact that the students believed he was the one responsible for all the rest of the younglings that perished at the temple. This was something that kept Ben up at night, barely getting any sleep.

—————

Ben shuttled his way to Varnak, he hoped these Knights were the key to finding Amar. They did travel all over the galaxy, but they weren't exactly good samaritans. At this point Ben didn't care, as long as he could find her and know that she was all right. He started to worry more and more when he couldn't feel her through their force bond anymore, that meant someone was keeping her in a place that could prevent the force.

Ben arrived on Varnak and noticed a cantina by the space port. He thought that if you needed to find anyone, it would be a good place to start. Ben dressed in all black to blend in, he came through the doors of the cantina to find it bustling. Ben walked up to the bar, but it didn't take long to find the group of men he was so desperately trying to find. In the back of the cantina, sat seven men in helmets with their weapons to the side. Ben recognized them from encountering them when he was a young boy with his Uncle Luke.

Ben walked over to them in confidence, he didn't know what he was going to say or how to even approach the fact of who Snoke was and why he suggested them. As Ben grew closer the leader spotted him.

"No, it can't be! Young Solo, it's been a few years!" Ren got up from his seat at the table and a booming laugh came out of the man. It had been quite a few years indeed and Ben had definitely grown, odd that Ren seemed to recognize him immediately.

Ben was now face to face with Ren, Ben nodded to him in his way of offering a hello.

"Jeez Kid, you finally came to your senses and decided to join us after all huh? We were told that you'd be paying us a visit." Ren placed a heavy hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben was taken aback by the information Ren was telling him, so Snoke had told them. Well, I guess that eliminated how Ben was going to tell them about who sent him.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me find someone. A girl, who was taken from me. She is not safe and I'd like her to return to me." Ben proclaimed loud enough for all the Knights to hear.

Ren took a step back from Ben and looked back at all his Knights.

"Well boys, we got a true damsel to rescue. The thing is Kid, Snoke told us of this issue, but you see we don't do anything for free. As a matter of fact, I'll make you a deal, if you join us, then we will find your little pet." Ren held out his hand as to shake Ben's over the deal.

Without truly thinking about what he was signing up too, Ben shook hands with Ren and agreed to his terms. Ben thought it didn't matter the price, he just needed to get Amar safe and away from danger.

When Ben agreed to the deal, he would have assumed his end of the bargain came first, but that was not the case. In order to become a Knight of Ren, one must have a true kill, a meaningful murder. Ben knew what he had to do, anything for getting Amar back. The weeks leading up to where they were going to find some answers about Amar, Ben knew as long as Ren was in charge, he wasn't any closer to finding her. It was like Ren intentionally made it so they didn't find anything.

They were on a lead on a familiar mining planet Ben had envisioned in his trials. When they were there they encountered another Jedi trying to take Ben out, in the process of fighting her off, Ben killed her, but not only did he kill her, Ben took out Ren as well, the leader of the Knights. Ben thought if he was the leader than he could find Amar sooner. By killing Ren, Ben had accomplished his true kill and became the leader of the Knights of Ren. The Knights granted him the title of Kylo Ren and gave him his own Knights helmet to wear.

Ben could feel the power and the anger coursing through his veins, this was something that had increasingly grew through him, it was getting tougher to push down inside himself. He also knew, the trials were becoming true. Ben was now Kylo Ren, but he would never hurt Amar, not ever.

Ben got the familiar voice in his head.

_Master of the Knights of Ren, you must come to me on my cruiser, I bear information about your dearly beloved. You must hurry. Sending my coordinates._

Ben's heart sank, Snoke did not seem like his usual self, it sounded urgent. Ben hoped he was not too late to find Amar. By now, it had been two months since Amar had been taken from him, that was too long and each day Ben worried more and more. Was he ever going to find her? The galaxy was a massive place, but he had been trying his hardest, he even gave his life to the Knights for help in finding her. Ben didn't know how he was ever going to get out of this if he did find her, but that wasn't his top priority right now. Ben had to get to Snoke and he needed to get there without delay.

Ben ordered the rest of the Knights to board the "Night Buzzard" the shuttle that belonged to the Knights. Ben set their coordinates to the location to where Snoke told him to go. They jumped into hyperspace and when they pulled out to their destination, Ben was in disbelief.

In front of their shuttle was the biggest ship Ben had ever laid eyes on. Ben thought to himself about how the ship very much resembled those of the fallen Empire. His connection was then answered by TIE fighters that flew past their shuttle to help lead them into the hanger. If that did not confirm it, then it was the hundreds of Stormtroopers who stood guard in the hanger to welcome the Knights of Ren.

Before Ben went down the ramp of the ship, he placed his Knight helmet over his head. He had to hide his true identity from everyone around him, no one could know he was the son of Leia Organa, Senator of the New Republic. If this was the First Order, then they were the faction that stood against the New Republic, Ben couldn't take any chances.

Ben ascended down the ramp with his Knights following swiftly behind him, he was approached by a First Order General. The man bowed to him and Ben got a bad feeling about this guy, just something about him was cynical, maybe it was the red hair...

"I presume you are Kylo Ren? Supreme Leader is awaiting your arrival. I will take you all to him myself, you may call me General Hux." With that Hux escorted them all to the throne room.

As Ben was following patiently behind this Hux, he felt a familiar presence, he hadn't felt in a few months. Amar she was on this ship, Ben could feel it. 


	20. Chapter 20

Everyday was the same as the next. Amar was held captive in her quarters, without much to do nor any company. Amar knew this was worse than anything she had ever endured, she thought to herself, what was the point? If they were going to kill her why torture her first?

Amar found herself most days reading new books that rarely came to her, she found her only escape in them, to truly forget about what was her new life. If she couldn't bother to read any longer, Amar found herself longing for the outside world by gazing at the galaxy before her.

The only thing that kept Amar calm and present was her love for her unborn babies, which had started to grow rapidly, due to having twins in her womb. By Amar's calculations she would be 2 1/2 months along, it wasn't enough time to show for carrying one baby, but two was a different story. Amar's clothes were starting to constrict around her abdomen, she knew she needed something a little more roomy and soon.

Amar had to try and not go crazy from being consistently alone, she went through unbearable morning sickness all by herself. The first couple times she had to go through it, Amar found herself sobbing her eyes out. Amar needed Ben by her side, she did not want to do this alone, but it seemed the way things were going, that could be areal possibility.

Ren had left months ago to bring back Ben, but two months had come and gone, and no word. Amar felt a little relief in that, maybe that meant Ben was hard to find and they wouldn't get their grimy hands on him. Amar knew that the temple had been found by the Knights and that only meant they knew exactly where to go to find Ben. Amar just hoped after she was taken that Master Luke knew to relocate and they were all in hiding. Still, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel a little crushed by the fact that no one had come and saved her yet, not even her Ben.

As Amar was staring out into space, she could see a ship being escorted in by fighter ships from the First Order. The ship was not of the Order and almost looked familiar to Amar, but she was interrupted by her chamber door opening.

Two Stormtrooper walked into her chamber bearing what looked to be new clothes, at least she hoped.

Over their helmet's voice box the Stormtrooper gave her direct orders.

"Jedi, you are to change and we are to escort you to the throne room. Now change in great haste." The Stormtrooper handed Amar her new clothes and she promptly headed to the refresher to change.

Out of all the days she had been on the ship, this was only the second time going into the throne room, since the original time. Snoke had not communicated with her at all after that first meeting, Amar knew there was something wrong about this whole situation. Deep down, Amar felt like she was just being used to draw in Ben, that way they could sink their teeth into him or perhaps it was vice versa? Amar knew Snoke's intentions on them being together was not in his plans, she could feel it when she was close to him, Snoke was evil.

Amar came out dressed in dark brown pants and a lavender top that was empire waisted, so it accentuated the fact that her belly had grown. She walked over to the Stormtroopers and they proceeded to walk side by side with her. Odd that they did not put the binders back on her, but if they had Amar would never have felt the presence after she walked outside of her chambers. Ben's force signature was close and Amar knew he must be here somewhere, but at his own accord? Amar was uncertain.

——————

Ben followed General Hux with the rest of the Knights into the throne room, where they were greeted by a ghastly standing figure. Ben could feel in his bones that this was the body that matched the voice in his head.

"Ah, Young Solo! We finally meet! I am so glad you finally decided to accompany us here. I see you have made quite the reputation for yourself, Jedi Killer." Snoke said the last part with the biggest grin Ben had seen a person make.

Ben instantly hated the title Snoke had given him, those killings were not intentional and it still impacted Ben to his very core. Ben had accidentally killed his own Uncle and tried to avoid any conflict with the other, but failed.

Ben and the rest of the Knights approached further into the throne room, they stopped when they were directly at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Snoke's throne. Ben knew deep down he couldn't hold it in much longer, he needed to know why he felt Amar's presence on this ship.

Ben kneeled down on one knee in front of Snoke and the rest of his Knights followed suit.

"Wise Supreme Leader, I must know. I felt Amar's presence once I was on the cruiser. Is she here? Is she safe?" Ben looked up to Snoke with innocent eyes searching for the answers he wanted.

Snoke was puzzled by this and sat back down in his throne.

"Tell me, how is it that you can sense her? This is a rare trait to be shared between two force sensitive beings." Snoke was genuinely curious.

Ben knew he should keep their force connection a secret, but the words were out before he could stop himself.

"We are force bonded, Supreme Leader. We have been connected our whole lives, we believe. We are able to talk in our own heads and if we are separated by space, we can appear in front of one another if we so wish, but it appears she has been hidden from me for these months trying to find her." Ben finished and instantly knew he had said too much. If she was here that meant that either they found her first or she had been here the whole time. Ben couldn't waste anytime he needed to know.

"Master, you had said she was in grave danger hence why I needed to come here. Did you find her? Is she hurt?" Ben got up from kneeling to stand before Snoke.

"Amar will be your weakness, young Solo. Perhaps she will not want you after she has learned what you have become and have done to her only home she has ever known?" Snoke chuckled under his breath.

Ben could feel his blood start to boil, how could he say something like that? Ben started to get the feeling that this was all a ploy from Snoke. Kidnapping Amar to make Ben run off from the temple and head towards the path of darkness. He was not going to let Snoke do this to him, let alone his Amar.

"How dare you! Give her to me, we belong together. You will not take her from me." Ben wasn't having any of these charades from Snoke, but Snoke could feel that.

"I need you to make an oath to me first. Train under my wing and I will release Amar." Snoke offered Ben.

Ben couldn't bare to be under his wing, but he also could not have Amar here in a place like this for any longer than she needed to be.

"Fine, just let her go." Ben sighed out his response.

Snoke waved his hand in the air and Ben instantly was frozen in place, his body was being stopped from Snoke's force. From the outside it looked like Ben was just standing there, but internally Ben could feel the power over him.

"We will see what Amar has to say about your little Knights of Ren. Bring her in!" Snoke bellowed out the last part loud enough to reach the far end of the throne room.

General Hux, who had escorted Ben into the throne room was now accompanied by two Stormtroopers who walked on either side of Amar. Ben was not facing the door and he could not see her, but he could feel the force signature strongly.

Amar walked in with the Stormtroopers to instantly find herself nervous, in the throne room before her, stood all of the Knights of Ren. She recognized them all, but one in the front. She thought to herself, where was their leader, Ren? Amar could still fell Ben's force, which meant he was close, maybe they were holding him captive as well.

The Stormtroopers placed her in the middle of the throne room with the Knights in front of her, all staring at her, except the one in the front. Snoke rose from his throne to ascend down to Amar.

"Ah, look at you! You grow more luminous by the day. You are even starting to glow." Snoke reached Amar and tried to run a sickly hand through her hair, but Amar jerked back just in time.

"Don't touch me. Why are you keeping me here? I know Ben is here, I can feel him. Just let me be with him and we can leave."

Under the mask Ben was wearing, he could sense her desperation, but also he felt complete sadness for what Amar was about to find out. Ben was hopeless, he couldn't even reach out to her in her mind to try and talk to her first.

Snoke staggered between Amar and the Knights, rubbing his chin as to indicate he was thinking.

Snoke waved his hand again over to the direction of the Knight in the front, suddenly the man was released from an invisible hold Snoke had on him. The Knight turned towards Amar and she felt a gasp come between her lips.

Amar knew that helmet, it was Kylo Ren, from her visions. Amar sank to her knees, she couldn't bare to keep herself upright. Deep down she knew the answer to who was under that mask. The Knight walked closer to where Snoke was, who was now directly in the middle of Amar and Ben.

"Amar, I'd like you to meet the new Master of the Knights of Ren, but I think you already know him. Take off your mask, Kylo Ren." Snoke demanded Ben and he followed suit.

Amar's greatest fears were now a realization, as she watched this Kylo Ren take his helmet off, she found a regretful Ben Solo. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Ben?" Amar spoke, but it was a mere whisper. Amar rose and waltzed over to what was now Kylo Ren. Ben remained with his head tilted down, all he felt was shame. Amar stood in front of him and with her hand, raised his chin, so that his eyes would meet hers. In their minds she spoke to Ben.

 _"What have they done to you Ben? I don't understand. Why are you a Knights of Ren?"_ Amar slid her hand across Ben's cheek.

 _"I needed to find a way to gain the ability to find you, if I would have known where you were, none of this would have happened, but it's too late for that. I swore an oath."_ Ben answered her back through their bond and placed his hands on her sides. As his hands touched her, he was instantly met with a rush of emotion and force coming from Amar and something else he did not know. Ben ran his hands on Amar to find her stomach swollen, Ben looked down in surprise and returned his eyes to Amar.

 _"Amar, are you with child?"_ Ben grabbed both of her cheeks in excitement and all Amar could do was nod in agreement. She was taken aback by the way he smiled at her and how his emotions flourished over the news. Ben placed his hands on Amar's belly to show his compassion for her and the babies.

 _"Ben, not only am I pregnant, I’m carrying twins."_ Amar continued in their force bond to tell him, but her face became a little timid. All Ben could do was be happy, Amar and himself had created life, and two at that. Amar was stunned by the way Ben’s face lit up by the news. He no longer had the creeping darkness, just pure delight.

In that moment, there was no one else. No Snoke. No Knights of Ren. Only Ben and Amar. Ben leaned down to give Amar a passionate kiss and she welcomed it, it had been months since she had been in his arms, but Amar could feel a difference within her other half. There was a power that was built up that Amar had not felt before, in her absence he had let himself become filled with fear and anger.

Amar couldn't help but feel lost, how were they going to get out of this situation? There was no way Snoke was going to let them walk away, considering Snoke was the one keeping her prisoner all this time. That reminding Amar, they were still in the throne room with many eyes still watching them. Amar cleared her throat and gave Ben a look, to remind him of their situation.

Ben turned around to confront Snoke, only to find him back at his throne with the Knights standing their ground and turned away from Amar and Ben. Snoke placed both hands on the arm of the throne and smiled to the both of them with no ounce of happiness behind it.

"Amar dearest, I sense you bring the light in Ben Solo. You have a way about yourself that makes Ben be fully consumed. What a pity, I truly wished I could have had the both of you at my side. Due to your little problem with carrying children, Amar you would never fully turn to the dark side knowing you had children to care for. Kylo Ren you have sworn to serve me and the Knights, with that it doesn't leave much for having a family. I feel there is really only one option."

Snoke then motioned for his guards to take Amar in their arms and separate her from Ben.

Ben wasn't having it though and tried to plead to Snoke.

"Please my Master, don't do this. I will do anything you ask, please just let my family be. Whatever you want, I will do." With that being said Ben got down on one knee as to bow down to the Supreme Leader.

"Ben, no! Don't do this. This is what he wants, he wants you all to himself." Amar struggled against the guards, but they brought their weapons up to her throat as a threat to get her to stop.

Ben turned towards Amar with concerned eyes and pleaded with Snoke again.

"Master, I will give you my life. Just don't hurt her or the babies." As soon as the words escaped Ben's lips, he was met with pure sadness and a deep black abyss forming in his stomach.

Snoke rose to his feet and paced back and forth, looking between both Amar and Ben. Snoke then made a beeline for Ben and stood before him.

"Rise Kylo Ren, if you pledge your life to me and only me. I will spare your families life, but on one other condition." Snoke intently looked at Ben.

Ben could feel the sinking feeling again and he knew whatever he was about to say, was to bring even more pain. Ben nodded for Snoke to proceed.

"Pledge your life and I will take away your memory and force connection from Amar, then I will keep my word and let Amar and your children go and be placed on a safe planet."

Amar couldn't handle it anymore, she needed to do something. She continued to struggle even though the hot blade from the guard started to sear a little on her neck. It did not matter at this point, she was not going to let Ben give his life away for her, let alone have his memories erased. Amar could feel the force swirling around her, she force pushed the guards around her and ran towards Snoke and Ben. Amar could feel Ben carrying her own lightsaber that was left behind, she summoned it to her hands and ignited it to place it at Snoke's neck.

The saber was stopped in mid strike, but it was not by Snoke's hand. Amar looked over at Ben, who had his hand out to stop the blade by his force. Amar could not feel more betrayed than in that moment.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Amar lowered her saber and Snoke took it from her hands.

"Amar, this is the only way and you know it. If I agree to this, it's the only way I know you and the babies will be safe. I know Snoke will keep his word." Ben placed his hand on her cheek and he had tears forming in his eyes. Ben continued his words through their bond.

 _"My love, I wish there was another way, but there isn’t. I will always love you and our unborn babies. I promise, I will come back to you. If not in person then I will by the will of the force, believe that."_ Ben tears continued to fall.

Amar could not see through her eyes due to the tears filling them as well, but she was not going to let that stop her from what could be the last time she was held by Ben. Amar wrapped her arms around his torso and he held her. Amar replied back through their bond.

 _"Please Ben, find your way back to me and to your family. I will always love you and I wont stop, not ever."_ Amar wanted to say more but Snoke interrupted them.

"Guards, grab her and let's get this over with. Amar, I want you to watch as I take all of your Ben Solo from you. Let this be a warning, stay where we put you and don't cause any trouble."

The guards grabbed Amar away from Ben and she could feel Ben's defeat and sadness take over his emotions. She knew at that moment, that he would be consumed by the dark side. Amar did not want to watch her beloved's memories be erased of her, everything they had been through, every thought and every feeling.

Snoke reached out with his hand and let it hover by Ben's head. Suddenly, Ben gasped in pain and fell to his knees. Ben cried out in pain as he raised his hands to his head, Amar wanted to stop this, but she couldn't, there was double the guards on her now. Snoke then placed both hands hovering and intensified his force and Ben fell over his knees, then Snoke suddenly stopped. Just like that, all Amar had loved and cherished inside Ben Solo, was gone.

There was a vast empty hole now residing in Amar's force, where Ben's half that filled her now sat a dark abyss. Amar clutched her belly, her emotions were all over the place and she could not help control it without her balance. Amar looked back up to Ben who was still crumpled over, but Amar could tell he was awake, she could feel it through the force.

Ben's body seemed to stiffen almost immediately after what Snoke had done to him, it was like he had become a different person entirely. Amar watched as Ben rose from his crumpled position to stand fully straight up in front of Snoke. Ben's face was unrecognizable to Amar, it was hard and stern and carried no light in it.

Amar fell to her knees in that moment, just the way his body responded now, was not her Ben. Before her, in that throne room was someone else, someone she no longer felt the force connection with, it was a being full of darkness.

Snoke stood before him and proudly asked, "Ah, what shall I call you my apprentice?"

Without hesitation or the blink of an eye he replied with, "Kylo Ren, my master." 


	22. Chapter 22

Amar had been mentally and physically drained from the events that had occurred, it was too much pain for any one person. Amar carried the weight and gravity of the events all by herself, she no longer shared it with Ben, now Kylo Ren.

Shortly after Kylo Ren had risen and taken claim to the Master of the Knights of Ren, Amar must have passed out or was possibly knocked out. Amar did not know which was the case, either way, Amar was no longer in the throne room. Everywhere she looked she saw white blinding lights and could hear slight beeping from a heart rate monitor. Amar's eyes started to adjust and she found herself in a bed, in what seemed like a medical wing. A medical technician was by her side and was sterilizing a part of her arm. Amar immediately tugged her arm back to prevent whatever was about to happen, but the technician placed a calm hand on her and reassured her.

"Please, don't move. This won't hurt you or your babies, I promise." The technician leaned back to grab what seemed like a giant needle. The tech looked back at Amar to make sure she was ready.

"Please tell me what that is, I won't resist, I just want to know what is going inside my body." Amar pleaded with the tech.

"It's a tracker, Supreme Leader Snoke asked us to place a tracker inside of you." The tech continued on to inject Amar with the small tracker device.

"It's so we can make sure you stay put and we will always know where to find you." General Hux said walking into the medical room. Hux came over and stood by Amar,he had a grin on his face.

"If you shall try to escape, we will know, but it is also a good insurance to have his younglings at our grasps, if anything should go sour." Hux patted her shoulder to reassure her, but it was nothing but a cold touch.

Amar felt dead inside, not only had she lost almost everything she had lived for, she was going to be a prisoner to the First Order for the rest of her life. Hux turned to leave, but Amar needed to know one thing.

"Where am I to live from here? Please don't say Hoth. I hate the cold weather and that is nowhere to raise children." Amar sat straighter to come across as more assertive.

Hux turned around to face Amar again and smiled at her in a smug way and winked at her. As Hux exited the medical room he called back to her.

"Don't worry, it's not Hoth."

Amar sat back and relaxed even just a little. Hopefully, it wasn't a place full of snow. Amar knew she was naturally from a warmer climate of a planet, she needed some sun.

Some time had passed and a few Stormtroopers came into the wing to advance Amar to the next step, which was escorting her to her transport for transfer to her new living arrangement. A young woman Captain came up to her with a bag.

"Here is some clothes to change into for your voyage. Hurry and change so we can continue on."

Amar quickly grabbed the bag from the Captain, something about her tone made Amar not want to upset her. Amar rushed off behind a changing screen and without delay changed into her brown pants that sat loose enough for her expanding stomach and a light tan tunic that had a ribbon tied right below her chest. Amar came back out around the screen and nodded to the Stormtroopers to lead her on.

The walk through the starship was filled with anguish, but Amar knew she needed to stay strong for herself and for her babies. As they were approaching the hanger, she realized her last image of Ben was going to be his hard face as Kylo Ren.

Amar kept her head down as they reached the final doors to the hanger, they entered through and it was vast on the inside. There were ships all over, with squads of Stormtroopers filling the empty spaces. She saw the shuttle they were headed to, but right off to the side of it was a tall black shuttle that had wings folded up. It was massive in comparison to the other fighter ships that surrounded them. Amar drew closer and she realized that the Knights of Ren were approaching the shuttle. Her heart dropped from her chest, she did not anticipate seeing him again after the throne room, but there he stood, helmet and all at the bottom of what was presumably now his shuttle. He seemed to be giving orders to his Knights and gave no inclination that he could feel Amar through the force.

Amar was almost at the shuttle, but she knew this was most likely going to be her only chance to try and reach out again, without Snoke interfering. As Amar continued to walk behind the troopers, she closed her eyes and focused on his signature. She reached out with the force.

_Ben?_

_Ben?_

No answer. He didn't even move his head in her direction. She felt defeated, but that was not going to stop her from trying one more time.

_Kylo Ren?_

His head snapped to her immediately that time. All she could see was a his helmet shining off the bright lights from above. Amar did not care that she couldn't see his face, it would have made it that much harder. Amar was satisfied with the fact, Ben had responded. Even if he responded to Kylo Ren, that meant she still could connect to him, even if he couldn't or had zero idea who she even was.

Amar boarded the shuttle with a final glance at Kylo Ren who watched her board and exit his new life.

Amar sat down in between two troopers as instructed, the shuttle quickly was off to the destination.

—————

Amar must have dozed off because the next thing she felt was the landing gear of the shuttle hitting the surface of the planet they had reached. The troopers on either side of her grabbed each one of her arms to escort her, but the Captain hailed them to release her.

"She is on her own now. Once you are off this shuttle, you will have to learn how to live here like a local or die trying." The Captain motioned for her to take a bag and a few provisions they had assembled together for her.

Amar nodded to them and walked down the ramp, what she saw next was wet jungle and air so thick with humidity, you felt like you could be swimming. They had landed away from whatever civilization was in the distance, in order to not gain any unwelcome attention. Amar would have to walk through the jungle to get there, she looked up to the sky to see the sun just rising. At least she knew she had the day to venture to the city and get there before dark, well at least she hoped.

As she plopped on the surface of the planet, the shuttle immediately pulled the ramp up and was readying for take off. They wasted no time to get out of there, strictly following orders. Amar continued into the jungle, the greenery was very full and had vines coming down from the massive trees that covered the sky once inside the jungle. Amar at least could sense there was no threat that lived within the jungle, she used the force to reach out.

Amar walked for a what seemed like an hour and finally she heard a bit of civilization noise hitting her ears. She knew she was close and she was relieved, ever since she started showing, her stamina weakened. The babies were definitely taking a toll on her more day by day. She needed to find a place to stay and find work or at least something suitable to help raise them. Her feet eventually hit stone and she looked up to find rock structures everywhere covered with slight moss in the cracks. The city was bustling, there were all creatures you could imagine in front of her. She knew instantly what city this was, Black Spire Outpost. The First Order had really placed her the farthest from Ben they possibly could without killing her. She was on one of the last planets before wild space. Amar looked around and came to the conclusion that Batuu was now her home planet and was to be her babies to come as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Life in the Black Spire Outpost was very much the same day after day for Amar. She woke up in her tiny home on the outskirts of the city limits. Coming outside of her home, Amar would walk past the farm of Lahiroo's that sang and whistled in their yard. Batuu was home to loads of creatures and the feathered reptiles were among them and seemed to be kept as pets everywhere you looked.

Amar found simple pleasure in her daily stroll through her closest neighbors farmlands. Though Amar only had a small home, her land was something to strive on about. Her yard was vast and she also had small claim to the jungle of the Batuu tree that grew golden lichen on it.

Amar knew when she stepped foot on the planet, there was a strong force to the jungle beyond, the Batuuans, held their planet and their local inhabitants in high regard, with good reason, the force was strong here.

When Amar first got to the planet, she had zero idea on what to do. First off, she was a wreck, she had endured losing everything in her life as she knew it, in a matter of a second. Amar had located a landowner straight away in town, she knew if she could persuade them to provide her with a home to start, that would help get her on her way from there. When she found the land owner, she had to do a little more persuading by waving her hand in front of the Rhodian and using an old Jedi mind trick. Amar could not punish herself for forcing their hand, she was pregnant with twins and she was going to need to start right away, to provide for them.

The Rhodian land owner showed Amar her home and land, all she needed to pay was a small sum of 200 credits each moon cycle. Amar walked into her home, it was simple, it contained a couple bedrooms and a main room. It was enough for her and her growing younglings, she knew she was never going to be with anyone else. There wasn't anyone else. Ben Solo was her forever. 

Amar sank down to the floor of the home and felt the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. She knew she couldn't spend all her time wallowing in her sadness for her own sanity and her babes. Amar bowed her head and rested her hands on her thighs to start her meditation, she reached out through the force and could feel the strong pull from her babies from within. Amar focused on them, they were a warm comfort to her, they were a mix of her and Ben. Amar knew she would always have that, if not Ben himself, she had at least half of him in each child. Amar raised her hands to her ever growing belly and spoke to them through the force.

_I will always be there for you and lookout for you, my loves. Be strong and grow. Momma will be here waiting for your arrival. I already love you with every ounce I have._

Amar chuckled to herself and rose her head and smiled for the empty home to see. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of blue. Amar looked around to find what her eyes had caught a second ago, through the force she could feel a familiar feeling, but not one she ever thought to feel again. Ben. Amar could feel Ben's force, but how? Snoke had severed their connection and Ben had no recollection of who she was anymore or should she say Kylo Ren. No, he would always be Ben Solo to her, she would not give this creature any ounce of credit anymore. Ben was gone and Amar couldn't do anything about it, her tracker prevented that. If she wanted to keep her family safe, she needed to stay low and out of sight.

The blue flicker caught her eye again, she followed the way it had gone and the swoosh of blue was in front of her in an instant. It was a blue butterfly, just like the ones she had encountered at the temple. The feeling of Ben was connected to this butterfly, every time she had experienced it in the past it had been when she was thinking of Ben.

Even if Kylo Ren now inhabited Ben Solo's body, the force still knew somehow that Ben was always going to be there for Amar. Amar reached out and the butterfly landed on her pointer finger. Amar felt a little crazy and maybe she was going insane already, but it gave her comfort.

"Send Ben my love and that I will never ever forget him. His family will always be here for him waiting." Amar told the curious butterfly, she leaned in and kissed the tiny insect and it fluttered off out of the open window.

Amar felt some relief that something out there still connected them together somehow. She knew it was severed, but maybe not completely. That gave Amar hope, something she would hold onto dearly.

After a few months of establishing herself on the planet of Batuu, Amar had her residence and she had a well paying job in the outpost. Amar had landed a job as a curator of the antiquities that were held at the Dok-Ondar's Den. Amar had heard of this place from among the inhabitants of Batuu, she heard rumors of the place housing the lightsaber to the old Master Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi. No one could ever know that Amar had been a Jedi and still held that title, without her lightsaber it would be hard to prove to the average person. She convinced Dok, that she was skilled and trained in her young years studying all about antiquities, which wasn't a complete lie, Master Luke did indeed teach them all about old relics.

Amar proved to be a great asset to him and the shop, Dok offered her a full-time curator job, to make sure throughout the day and at the end, all the items were taken care of and remained where they were supposed to.

————————

As Amar walked past the farmland on this sunny morning to the outpost to make her shift at the Den, she could feel something different about the day. Amar felt like a storm was coming, she could feel something dark in her bones. Amar looked down at her swollen belly, she was due any day and it was becoming quite a struggle to walk to and from the town.

Amar insisted that she needed to work until the time came for them to be born. Dok claimed she could have a few weeks off and he had hired a local Twi'lek, who had great interest to take over for Amar, while she was gone.

Amar slowed her walk, the persistent feeling was not going away and she knew it was only going to get worse. She felt awful about not showing up to her shift, but if she did go in, she couldn't guarantee she would be very useful in the state she was in. Amar turned around and headed back for her small village on the outskirts.

——————

In the galaxy far from Batuu, The Knights of Ren were flying on their ship, the Night Buzzard. Kylo Ren was in his quarters on the ship, he was in pain, great anguish. In front of him laid his old saber, all of it in pieces with his Kyber crystal in his hands. The room was mostly dark, but for a small red glow of a bulb above Kylo's head, he wore no helmet and was shirtless. Kylo knew this part was something he had to do in order to start the path and commit to the dark side. Snoke had told him the process was not one to take lightly and would cause him immense pain. Kylo knew of pain, his entire family had abandoned him, his parents, Chewbacca, and his own Master, Uncle Luke.

For as long as he could remember he had always felt alone and he could never relate to anyone, not even anyone at the temple. In the pit of Kylo's stomach, he knew there was something wrong every time he thought about the temple and his past, he chalked it up to his pain caused from his abandonment, but in reality Kylo couldn't shake the feeling, something was missing.

Either way, Kylo knew this is what he needed to do, the pain was only growing by the minute. He could feel it growing in his inner abdomen, it was now or never. Kylo needed to perform the ritual for choosing the path of the dark side. In order to perform the ritual, one needed to bleed their Kyber crystal, all their hate and pain being bled into the crystal itself. Kylo sat with his knees on the ground with the crystal in his hand and opened the doorway in his mind to let the fear, anger, pain, and loss flood it. 


	24. Chapter 24

Pain, searing pain, and more pain. Amar clutched to the wall to hold herself up, still trying to make it back home. The onslaught going on in her body was causing her to try and hang onto the wall of a nearby building, but she knew she needed to get home quickly. Amar had thought the aggravation was coming through the force and it was, but it was also coming from within her own body, was this birthing labor? If it was, she could not delay anymore. Amar took a breath in and a fellow civilian of Batuu paused to see if she was all right. The woman seemed to understand what was happening and she told Amar, she was going to send the midwives to her home on the outskirts.

At least Amar could rely on them to be there when she eventually made it through the threshold of her home. Amar continued to walk, she could finally see her residence in the distance, she could make it. It was really bothering her onto why she was sensing so much pain in the force, it was only fear and sadness. She reached out through the force to her babies, to find them without either one of those in their hearts, it couldn't possibly be coming from them.

Amar finally reached her home and was greeted by the midwives, who helped her walk and rushed her inside. They knew what they were doing, apart from many species on the planet, giving birth was something that did not really change per specie. There was only two midwives, one was a human woman and the other was a light violet twi'lek. Each one seemed to have her own job, whether is was preparing the room for birthing or preparing Amar for it.

"Amar, I am Doma and this is Ra'sara, we are going to be the ones to take care of you and get these healthy babies delivered. You are in good hands. We will do everything we can to try and make this as easy as we can." The human Doma reassured Amar.

Ra'sara finished the room for Amar to have a place to deliver, she had set a bed of moss for Amar to lay on with light linens over them. This was not going to be state of the art facility that Amar would have hoped for or wanted for her children, but she was left on Batuu and the midwives gave her some reassurance they knew what to expect.

The contractions that Amar were having, were getting more intense by the hour, she had no idea that she could even make it through such pain without passing out. This was more complicated than Amar had thought it was going to be, but what an amazing experience to feel like the strongest woman on the planet for having to go through such pain and hardship. With each wave of the contraction and exertion, Amar couldn't help but think of Ben. She reached out and channelled her pain into the force to try a last hope to reach him. This was not something she intended on doing all by herself, but that's how it was going to be. There was no way to leave Batuu to find Ben and he would never remember to come and find her since he had no memory any more of Amar or his babies.

——————

On the Night Buzzard, Kylo was still on the ground in his chambers, bleeding his crystal. He could feel the hurt finding its way into himself, which he turned back onto forcing it into the crystal. The pain was starting to come in waves, which he could manage. Between the waves of the pain, the force showed him images, he did not know what to make of them. He had never seen this girl before, she had dark hair with lapis that only was shown when the sun hit it. Kylo felt a slight pull to this girl, but it made no sense to him. She was in great agony along with himself. It appeared that she was force sensitive and she was channeling her pain through it as well, the girl seemed to be dealing with life of childbirth and Kylo disregarded it. He thought to himself, why do so many beings reproduce? He had never known a positive experience that came from his parents, he knew he would never do that to anyone. Kylo knew he would never bare a child, not with anyone, not even for power.

The next waves of his pain were definitely coming in shorter bursts now, but more frequently. Kylo could feel the power of the Kyber crystal growing within in his hands, it was just a matter of time before he had bled the crystal all the way. He could feel his body weakening minute by minute from the pain, but he knew there was no turning back from this.

—————

Amar tried to not scream through the contractions, but it was proving to be quite a difficult task for herself. The midwives had told her that she was nearing the end of delivering at least her first child. They reassured her that it was normally pretty quick for the second child to move down swiftly and be delivered. She did not only scream out in pain, but also in fear. Amar was seeing images through the force of what looked like Ben, he was under a dark red tone light and was kneeling down. She could feel the pain radiating off of him as well, what was confusing, was that she could see that they were sharing the same pain.

Every time the next contraction came, he would get a wave of pain and he would yell out in agony. This was unbearable for Amar to watch, there was only one thing that Ben could be doing to pass on that much pain, he was completing the ritual to become one with the dark side and bleeding his crystal. Amar could feel the tears streaming off her face and her force was dwindling, the pain was too much, it was causing her to feel light headed.

The midwife Doma could see there was an issue and asked the other midwife Ra'sara to go up and be with Amar. Doma could only imagine how hard this was without her significant other wherever they were. Doma could tell that Amar couldn't be any older than 19 years old and that could be very scary for a young woman to go though, especially all alone.

Ra'sara knelt down to Amar and grabbed her hand and looked at her and told her that everything was going to be all right and she was here for her. Amar nodded to the midwife in understanding and Doma told her she needed to start pushing.

Amar could feel the immense pressure coming from down below on her body and she knew it was time, she screamed through the pain and pushed. She could feel this was the push that was going to release her first baby, Amar closed her eyes and felt a tiny release from the pressure, but it was the sound of a cry that gave her the positive sign that Amar had just birthed her first baby.

—————

Kylo released a yell that could most definitely be heard from all points of the ship, but it was too much for him to bare. Kylo looked down to find his arms trailing with blood, his own blood. He looked just from his position to catch a glimpse of himself in a reflection, his eyes were yellow. This was it, this was the process, Kylo gripped the crystal even harder and continued to bleed, but there was red electricity coming from his inner self. It reached out and sent currents of the red electricity through the ship. The Knights knew what was happening, their Master was finally reaching the dark side.

—————

"Push Amar, just one more. I know you're exhausted love, but we need one more from you." Doma pleaded and coaxed Amar.

Ra'sara was off tending the first baby to make sure everything was good and healthy. Amar pushed her final push, all of the pain and misery budded against her and then in a quick snap it was all gone. Everything she had felt while giving birth vanished and she could hear the second cries that were coming from her other child she had just delivered. She knew that Ben was now lost from her forever, he had passed onto the dark side. As if it was a window into Kylo Ren's ship, she saw him, still there on the floor, with blood running down his arm. Kylo lifted his head to look directly at Amar and meet her eyes. Amar reached out through the force, it seemed like what she needed to do.

_"Ben, please come back to me one day. This is not you. I am the only one that knows you and what you've gone through."_

Amar knew instantly that it wouldn't make any sense to this Kylo Ren, but she knew she needed to say her piece now before it was too late. Kylo blinked at her, but without any reaction to her words, he closed the force bond. Ben was gone, Kylo Ren was gone, gone from Amar and her newborn babies.

Doma and Ra'sara brought the bundled younglings towards a very exhausted new mother.

"Amar, I am here to present you with your twin daughters." Doma smiled as she told Amar.

Both midwives brought the babes down for Amar to see her girls. Amar reached out and put one in each of her arms and looked upon them for the first time. Nothing in the galaxy could pull Amar away from her girls, not ever. It was an immediate reaction to seeing them in her own arms. The two girls looked up to their beaming mother and when all of their eyes connected, the force created an invisible bubble, surrounding them and binding them.

Amar kissed each one of her daughters on their foreheads and whispered for only them to hear.

"You will never be alone and you will never be forgotten. You will be my Tana and my Iris."


	25. Chapter 25

Life moved on for Amar and her babies, she thrived being a mother to two force sensitive girls of her own. It did not come without pain of course, every time she looked at her girls Tana and Iris, she was reminded of who their father was. It was impossible to forget, Tana was very much like him in attitude and looks alike, but Iris stood apart a little. Iris definitely had his looks with the dark eyes and the raven hair, except for a sweeping strand of lapis blue in the front, which was identical to her mothers. Iris also had Amar's temperament and wasn't as fussy as Tana. Tana would cry and ball her eyes out, no matter what Amar did, except when she would tell the babies stories of the force.

It was like a their eyes lit up with complete joy every time Amar mentioned the force, which was a fair sign that both of them were extremely force sensitive, at this age even. The girls were reaching 4 years old and Amar couldn't believe how big they were getting and too smart for their own good.

Amar had managed to keep her job at the antiquities den and even managed to score a nanny for the girls while she was working. The midwives that had delivered them had fallen head over heels with the twins, Ra'sara offered to nanny them, which helped Amar out immensely.

When Amar wasn't actively working on something at the den, she spent most of her time studying all the artifacts and reading up on each item was for and their history. Dok had a few Jedi scrolls from the old temple, which she couldn't believe Master Luke had not found and taken from him. The twins were showing signs of a very powerful force connection between the two of them, which Amar imagined was partly to do with the fact they were twins. Even non force sensitive twins had a way of being able to feel what the other was feeling or thinking. Nonetheless, Amar knew she needed to try and find any bits of information she could about force sensitive children and if she could find anything on twins, that would be the best.

———————

Amar woke to the rising sun coming over the humid jungle of Batuu, she could hear her twin girls laughing from inside their room, but as soon as she opened her eyes, Amar knew they could feel her force presence and knew their momma was awake. In a matter of a split second, the twins were in her room and had force pounced on their mother's bed. Amar couldn't help but smile at them, they were the best thing she could have hoped for out of an intense situation that was out of her control. The girls snuggled down in each of Amar's arms and hugged her tight from each side.

"Momma? Tana and I were thinking. Maybe you could tell us where our father is now? We think we are old enough." Iris blurted out to Amar.

The sudden question had taken Amar by surprise, but deep down she knew these questions would most certainly come up. No youngling was to be satisfied with unanswered questions, she had first hand experience herself. What was she to tell her girls though? Yes, kids your father is now a Commander in the First Order and the Master of the Knights of Ren. Oh and also he doesn't recognize me and has no knowledge of his children. It was not something Amar had a response to yet, she had put the girls off with "I'll tell you when you're old enough". Amar knew that was only going to last so long. She knew she couldn't tell them his identity of him being Kylo Ren, he was still out and about and if the girls told anyone else and word got around, it could mean harm could come to her babies or herself. Amar needed to protect the twins at all cost, but she knew she didn't want to tell them their father had died either, she didn't want to lie.

"Well, girls you think you're old enough huh? I am not too sure...maybe if I see some progress in your meditations, then we can think about having that talk." Amar said as she squeezed the twins tighter in her embrace.

"Come on girls, let's get ready and why don't you come with me to work today. Would you like that?" Amar steered the conversation away from their father.

The girls squealed in delight and rushed out of the room to run off and get ready. They always loved going to work to see all the fascinating items at the den.

Amar got up from her bed and quickly got changed into tan pants and a maroon cotton top. Amar couldn't help but fall into another deep thought. Over the past 4 years of living on the outskirts of the galaxy, she hadn't heard much in regard to what had happened to Luke's Jedi temple, except for the fact that it had fallen to the "Jedi Killer" aka Kylo Ren, but Amar knew that wasn't true. She knew the truth, but the common people did not. The First Order did have a presence on Batuu, but Amar wasn't sure if it was for control of the planet or for her, to remind her that she needed to stay on the planet. Either way she never wanted to gain any attention from them and kept her head down.

Thankfully, Kylo had never come to the planet, but Amar was sure that Supreme Leader Snoke would refrain him from coming here. If Kylo were to come to the planet, Amar assumed he would feel the presence at least of other force beings and could cause attention from him. Amar knew Kylo could never find them or there was a good chance he would take them away or all of them together. Snoke would most definitely kill them if they got in the way and brought their attention to Kylo.

Amar and the girls rushed out of the house with a handful of fluffy bread to eat as their breakfast and started their walk to the outpost. The girls ran ahead to make their rounds saying hi to all the creatures they passed and of course, to all the farmers. Tana and Iris were a force to be reckoned with, they brought even the strongest men to their knees. Amar knew that was part of their charm, but she knew this was something to look out for in the future as they got older. Amar couldn't think about it too much, she wanted a better life for them, not stuck on this planet with her. Amar started their training a year ago, she wanted to pass on all she knew and maybe the girls could go out and pass on what they have learned. It eased Amar's mind that the twins could still have a life outside of this atmosphere at least, the First Order weren't tracking them, only Amar, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Amar saw a shadow of a ship fly over her head with a very recognizable sound. She knew that ship, she had heard it many times as a kid. Amar looked up to find the light blue thrusters of the Millennium Falcon speeding away to the Black Spire Outpost. Amar's heart swelled, that meant Han Solo was here on the planet, Ben's father. Amar picked up the pace and hurried the girls along. As she fast walked towards the town, she remembered how often she loved being on that ship. Ben and her as kids would go on adventures with his father, if Master Luke allowed it. Before the temple got as big as it was, Luke let them do more things when it was just Ben and her, but after he got more students, that went away. It had been years and years since she had seen Han and Chewie, so many things had happened since then...

What was Amar going to say? How was she going to explain to Han about what happened and who the twins belong too? She couldn't keep their identity a secret, Han would be able to tell his own sons kids, they were spitting images of him. Amar grew flustered and anxious about seeing them, but she knew she wanted to. What if Han didn't know the whole story? What if he thought Ben was dead? That could explain what he was doing on this planet, Amar had thought Han left the smuggling life behind.

As the three of them reached the store, Amar spotted the Falcon in a nearby hanger. Why was Han here at the antiquities? Amar waltzed in to the store and the chime of the opening went off as the three of them entered, alerting Dok himself and Han who stood with a very hairy Chewbacca. Amar made eye contact with Han and Chewie, but something wasn't right, Han and Chewie disregarded her presence instantly. Did they not see her? Amar leaned down to the girls and hushed them to stay quiet, so Amar could hear what they were talking about. Amar walked closer to the men, maybe Han didn't see her.

The twins suddenly looked at each other and Amar could feel them reaching out with the force, the girls were feeling something, but what, she did not know. In an instant, the twins were running towards the men, but particularly Han. Amar tried to stop them before getting to the bunch, but she was too late. Tana and Iris tugged on Han's jacket to get his attention. Amar rushed up behind them to pull them away and apologize.

"I am so sorry, girls we don't bother people, especially ones we do not know." Amar grabbed them by the hands and pulled them towards her. Han again made eye contact with Amar, but nothing, no recognition.

"Ah, it's okay. I know kids are just curious. Han Solo." Han reached his hand out to introduce himself to Amar. That confirmed it, Han had no memory of her, which I mean maybe she didn't look like herself from when she was younger, but still.

"Amar, nice to meet you. And these are my twin girls, Tana and Iris." Amar patted each one of her girls on the head to show which one was which.

Han did not even seem to bat an eye at her name either, something was definitely weird. Chewie didn't even seem to know who she was either...

"Twins aye? You got a lot of work cut out for yourself. Believe me, I couldn't even manage one kid, let alone two." Han said with utter sadness to his words. Amar could feel the pain radiating off of Han and Chewie. So, Han at least knew Ben was gone, maybe not dead, but at least gone.

Han kneeled down to get a better look at the twins. Han seemed puzzled as he took in their faces. He kept looking back and forth between the two of them. Han lifted his head to look up at Amar.

"Have we met before? Your girls look so much like...." Han did not finish the sentence, almost like he didn't mean to say it out loud.

Amar did not know what was going on, no one seemed to recognize her. Maybe the connection broke from everyone Amar had known previously? Amar simply shook her head no to Han and smiled at him. She knew it would be too much to tell him the truth and have it come out and risk their lives. It was better for everyone and to keep everyone safe, if Han knew the truth, he would try and find a way for them to get off the planet and the First Order would hunt them all down, maybe he would even send Kylo Ren to hunt them all.

The twins force was very high right now, Amar could sense they were feeling a connection to Han, which meant they were trying to piece together why they did. The twins were very smart and the force helped them achieve answers usually, which wouldn't be good in this situation. Amar looked down and shook her head to the girls as a warning, the twins acknowledged their mothers warning. They knew they needed to stay quiet about the connection, so they settled for a surprise hug to Han. Both girls wrapped their arms tightly around his legs and closed their eyes. Amar grew a lump in her throat, the girls sensed the connection from within, they knew Han was important to their lives. This was the only family they had encountered even though both parties weren't exactly privy to that information. Amar watched as their grandfather felt an instant connection to the twins and got back down on his knees and embraced them fully. Amar felt Han's emotions as he embraced the girls, he missed his son, but somewhere he knew this was as close as he was going to get to his son again.

For now, Amar kept their identities a secret, maybe she would change her mind if she ran into Han again, she hoped she would. Tana and Iris deserved a family, one that could give them more than she could. The next time she would ask Han to take them away, to get the best they could out of their lives, but that time did not come to pass. 


	26. Chapter 26

There he was, standing there in all black with his mask on, Kylo Ren had come to Batuu. Amar stood there dumbfounded, she knew that Kylo could feel her force signature, but she didn't know what his next move would be. They stared at each other from a distance, he was on the outside of the farm and Amar was standing at her doorway to the house. No one moved a muscle, from behind Kylo, First Order Stormtroopers spread out, looking for something or someone.

Fear consumed Amar, what could they possibly be looking for? Kylo then made a command to the troopers to start searching the homes. He then started to walk towards Amar, what was she going to say? Kylo stopped right before Amar, he stood there staring again. Amar could feel an immense pressure in her head, Kylo was trying to go through her mind with the force and find whatever he was looking for. He had gained more powerful than Amar could remember, Master Luke definitely did not teach them this method of the force.

Amar put up a barrier in her mind to fight back against his protrusion in her mind, it seemed to irritate him further. Kylo walked even closer to Amar and drew his hand up to intensify his force into her mind and through his helmet he spoke.

"I know you have them, give them to me and no harm will come to any of you. Resist and I will use whatever force necessary." Kylo let off on the force interrogation and Amar caught her breath.

"I don't know who you are talking about, please leave us alone. We don't want any trouble." Amar knew she couldn't say anything about who she was and their past. It could come across as a lie to him and he could become violent.

"The girls, Iris and Tana. They're mine and I am going to take them and train them in the correct ways of the force." Kylo stated matter of factly to Amar, but she was taken aback. How did he know about the twins? Did he know how he was associated with them?

"They are not yours. I am their mother, you will not take them from me." Amar held up her arm to force him back away from the home. That seemed to anger Kylo and she could feel it radiate off of him in waves. Kylo's hand came up and Amar could feel her neck tighten, she clawed at her neck to try and release the pressure, but it was through the force. Kylo stepped closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Tana and Iris are my daughters, as their father, I will be the one to train them. As for you my love I will take you and you will be my prisoner in my chambers. I haven't forgotten about you, don't worry Amar." Kylo released his hold on her neck and Amar fell to her knees. He was so cold and emotionless the way he talked to her. This was Amar's worst nightmare, her girls were going to be turned to the dark side, just like their father was.

Amar screamed in her sleep and woke up sitting straight up. It was only a nightmare, but something about it seemed so real to Amar. It was still dark outside of their home and Amar laid back down in her bed and stared straight at the ceiling. Kylo Ren could never find out about his daughters, if he did, he would most certainly take them from her. The dark side would consume them all and they would become a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly, Amar could feel a disturbance in the force, something she hadn't felt on this planet yet. Something was coming and whatever it was, Amar needed to get the girls out of town. Amar rose from her bed to quickly run to town to see if maybe Ra'sara could take the girls on a little overnight trip to the thick jungle that had the ancient spires. They would be safer out of town than staying to face whatever was coming.

Ra'sara and the twins packed and left for the jungle well before late morning, Ra'sara was fully invested in the girls that she did not mind at all for the last minute trip. Amar exhaled and was relieved to know they were going to be safe out of town. Amar finished getting ready to head to work, before she left she had to pay a Jedi scroll a visit. She grabbed the scroll and read it, if something was coming to the planet, she needed to find a way to mask her force signature. If it was anyone from the First Order, she needed to stay hidden.

On her walk to work she saw many shuttles coming over head, but one Star Destroyer came into the atmosphere and Amar was hit with a force she hadn't felt in years. Amar closed her eyes, she reached out and she could feel Ben's signature, but it was different. Ben was always so strong with the force and his signature reflected that, but now it was unsteady. It seemed like his force could go out at any minute or that his emotions were uncontrollable.

Amar raised her hood to cover her head and continued on her walk to the antiquities. She would keep her head down for now and try and gain any information on why they could be here. Amar just hoped that Kylo stayed on his command ship and not on the planet, she didn't want her fears to become a reality.

As Amar approached the den, she could see a pair of Stormtroopers waiting outside of the entrance, like they were guarding it. She approached the entrance and one of them stopped her from entering.

"No one is permitted to enter citizen." The Stormtrooper held up his arm to stop her.

"Well, I work here, I need to be able to do my job. You will allow me in." Amar waved her arm in front of the troopers to convince them by her Jedi mind trick.

They both nodded at her and stepped aside for her to enter. Amar walked in to find Dok escorting a black figure around in the shop. She recognized the person immediately and quickly turned around to leave, but Dok stopped her.

"Ah Mar, you're here! Finally someone to help me in finding an item for Master Ren here." Amar didn't turn around just yet, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it. Dok had no knowledge of her past, she couldn't fault him for that. Amar turned around, but tried to keep her head tilted down to hide her face from full view.

"Yes, Sir, what could I help you with?" Amar directed the question at both of them, but she could feel Kylo staring at her intently. She could feel him shift and start to walk towards her. What was she going to do, of course he didn't recognize her, but what if he could sense her force? Amar quickly cloaked her force in the back of her mind, or tried too.

Kylo approached her with Dok shortly behind him, Amar rose her head to meet his just a little. She then curtsied to Kylo to appear proper and not gain anymore attention.

"Master Ren is looking for a holocron, particularly one of the late Lord Vader's." Dok nervously told Amar, scratching at his neck.

Amar thought to herself, of course he is. Once Ben had found out about his true lineage, she felt his mind become consumed by the wonders of his late grandfather.

"Sorry Sir, there is no such thing here. I would be the one to know, I know of all the items in this shop. We do not own any holocrons." Amar bluntly told the two men. Dok was extremely surprised by her response and was immediately nervous that Kylo would not take such an answer.

"Hmm, are you sure? My sources claimed this was the last place it would have been. If I were to find out that you were eluding me, I would take that very seriously. It would be treason to the First Order." Kylo stared at Amar straight in the face.

Amar surprisingly wasn't nervous and stared straight back at him. 

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint, my Lord. No holocron here." Amar turned around to move into her part of the den to start work.

As soon as she walked around the corner, she was hit with an overwhelming feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She leaned against the wall and waited for Kylo Ren to leave.

Dok came around the corner flabbergasted at Amar.

"Are you crazy? What if they find out the truth?" Dok whispered under his breath to Amar.

"Dok, the holocron cannot fall into their hands, it is a risk we are going to have to take." Amar looked back at the distant wall of the den and walked over. Overhead, you could hear all of the shuttles leaving the planet and out of the system. Amar pushed a hidden button on the wall and a secret door opened up, inside lay Darth Vader's red holocron.


	27. Chapter 27

Amar got back home from the den and instantly fell to her knees in the front room of her home. That was the first time she had seen Kylo in years after he first fell to the dark side. The force had helped her stay strong through the event, but after he left, Amar could feel the crushing heart ache. He had been mere inches away from her and not sensed who she was, Ben was really gone. Ben had turned into a heartless and emotionless creature in a mask. Amar shed tears for the loss of Ben once more, but she knew that his story and their story couldn't be over just yet, she knew something would come to pass.

—————

On the First Order ship the Finalizer, Kylo Ren strutted down the corridor after an extremely unsuccessful trip to Batuu. Kylo entered his quarters, he could feel all of the anger boiling up. How dare that common woman defy him! That girl knew something, Kylo just knew that she was somehow lying to him and she would pay for it, if he could prove that it was there. No one lied to Kylo Ren! He continued to pace back and forth in his quarters going over every detail about what had happened on Batuu.

Something in the back of Kylo's mind was eating away at him, he could never place it. The feeling persisted every once in a while, but never fully gained control over him, but this time was different. The woman in the shop had caused it to stir up again, the way she avoided his stare and the way her body responded to his. It was almost an unwanted sexual tension, Kylo knew he had never met this woman before, but yet she felt familar, like he had seen her in a vision. It had almost felt like she knew who he was. Well, of course beings were starting to know who he was, he was building quite the reputation amongst the galaxy. Kylo thought back on the tension he seemed to cause the woman, what was her name? Dok had said it when she arrived into the shop. Ah Amar that was it! Kylo raced over to his datapad to try and search her name and see if anything came up.

Kylo didn't know her last name unfortunately, but the First Orders database was chock full of everything you could possibly want at your fingertips. When he searched her name absolutely nothing came up, which is extremely unlikely. There was the possibility she was using an alias, but in the entire galaxy no one was named Amar? Something seemed off to Kylo, maybe he could ask the Supreme Leader? Kylo knew that wasn't the best of his ideas, he knew Snoke kept many secrets from him. Kylo knew Snoke was not to be trusted, but he had to keep that a secret from his Master, one day Kylo would overthrow him. It was only a matter of time.

The feeling came back to Kylo, he was never going to rid himself of this feeling. Maybe if he talked to the girl, then maybe he could resolve whatever was on his mind. Due to his reputation though most people were too afraid of him to even talk to him, but something about how the girl responded to him was different. Kylo also couldn't forget the tension he felt between the two of them, he had never harbored feelings like that before. In his Uncle's temple, those feelings were taught to be drowned out, the Jedi did not have any attachments, they were forbidden. From as far as Kylo could remember he didn't encounter any of those feeling towards anyone, so it wasn't ever an issue.

Kylo stopped pacing, he could feel those feelings start to affect him. How could he have any of those feeling towards a girl he had only met in passing? There was something not right about this situation or maybe it was because he was about 27 and had never expressed interest in anything like that and it was his body's natural way of telling him. Kylo felt the sensation growing in his already tight pants. Instinctually, Kylo ran his hand down to feel it hardening. He knew this was a weakness that he needed to reel back, but it felt amazing. Something for once in his life felt right. Kylo had to get to the bottom of it, over his coms, Kylo ordered for his TIE fighter to be readied.

Kylo would fly back to Batuu and get to the bottom of this girl he had encountered, but he wanted it to be hush hush. Kylo didn't need any unwanted attention, especially from General Hux.

Kylo simply told his few Stormtroopers who readied his ship and that was it. He got in the cockpit and set the course for Batuu. He would arrive on the planet right before nightfall and he would follow the girls signature, Kylo sensed her signature when he met her, he could easily find her now.

—————

Amar got up from her knees and decided she needed to straighten herself up from her emotional turmoil she felt. She was relieved to know the girls were still gone on their "camping trip" with Ra'sara and were out of harm's way just in case.

Amar went into her bedroom to change out of her work clothes to find her silk nightgown laying on her bed from this morning. She changed into as it was falling to night time outside and she knew she would be off to bed earlier this night, with all the events that unfolded during the day. Amar stopped before the mirror she had in her bedroom to catch a glimpse of herself, she was now 23 and her body had changed dramatically after having twins from her spry Jedi body it was before. Though being so young her body did snap back close to before, but you could tell now that she was a mother. As she looked at how the gown hugged her body, before it would have simply fell on her with nothing more than two small mounds that stuck out on her chest, but now that she had carried younglings, her breasts were a significant size and round. The way her hips jutted out to make an hourglass figure was also something she had not been used to. Amar knew it was normal for bodies to change, but what would Ben think if he could see her now? Would she still be beautiful to him?

Her questions to herself quickly ceased when she could feel his force signature within range again. Kylo Ren had come back and he must have found out that she had lied to him. If he were here to kill her why would he be by himself and not just arrest her and imprison her for execution? Amar walked out to her main living space to find the black figure standing there, turned away from her.

Amar was motionless, she could not will her body to allow her to speak or move. Kylo Ren turned to face her and something about the way his demeanor was had changed from earlier. He almost seemed comforted? That couldn't be right. Kylo approached Amar and stood before her and he gazed down upon her. Amar quickly realized that she was still only in her nightgown and his presence brought a chill into her home, which wasn't good for her barely covered body.

"Tell me Amar, who are you?" Kylo blurted out to her as he brought up a leather gloved hand to grab her chin to force her to look at him.

Amar did not know what to say, she obviously couldn't tell him the truth, but there was something happening that she did not anticipate.

"I'm no one Sir, just a curator at the den, as you know." Amar looked upon his mask that covered his best features.

As if he heard her thoughts, which would be impossible, Kylo pressed the release on his helmet and took it off. Amar had not seen his face in years and to see it again made her knees weak. He was still Ben underneath, but he had aged a little just like her, but he was turning into a striking young man. Amar had to remind herself he was still Kylo Ren and not her Ben Solo. Amar without thinking raised her hand and ran it along his high cheekbone. Her mind came to realization on what she was doing and quickly snapped her hand back and whispered out an apology. When Amar looked upon his face again, Kylo did not seem bothered by her action.

He looked upon her again and with his gloved hand ran it over her bare shoulder to allow the strap of her nightgown to fall down her arm. Amar couldn't believe what was happening, was Kylo Ren really here trying to seduce her? Had his attraction stayed while everything else was taken from him? Amar knew all of her feelings remained and it was tough not to fall into his arms right there and then.

This was the father of her children, the man she had grown up with, and always loved with all her heart. She knew this wasn't a very good idea, what if Snoke found out?

"Sir, what if the Supreme Leader finds out?" Amar asked him, she knew that he was still under his influence and she doubted he was allowed to go off and gain any attachments.

Kylo paused his hand from caressing her arm and looked at her with those deep brown eyes, his gaze had softened, but now she could feel the anger rising. She awaited his anger to come out, but it never did. Instead, Kylo continued his hand over to her arm, but brought it up to her other shoulder and tossed the other strap down her arm. Her nightgown was tediously sitting on her, one swift movement and it would be down her body and on the floor.

Amar knew she needed to stop this from happening, nothing good could come from this. Kylo had no idea what their background was and what could happen if Snoke found out. All sensible thinking left Amar as she felt his hands continue on her body. Amar had missed him and her body was clearly showing that.

Amar took a risk and brought her hands up to remove his black knitted cowl that wrapped around his shoulders, she thought he would stop her but he did not. Amar tossed it to the ground and continued to unbutton his attire piece by piece until he was in nothing but his pants. Amar looked up at him with lustful eyes and Kylo couldn't take it anymore. Both of his hands were instantly on the sides of her face as he lowered his head to kiss her eagerly upon her lips.

Amar had missed the feeling of his lips, they were warm and luscious as always. Kylo nudged the gown so it would fall to the ground and Amar was left there naked in her living room. Amar shot her hands down to her sides as to cover herself in reaction and also to cover her stretch marks she gained from bearing children. Kylo removed her arms from her side and placed them on the hem of his pant line, it was a silent demand to remove the rest of his clothes. Kylo was certainly more demanding than Ben was, he asserted what he wanted. Amar made haste to remove them off of Kylo. Amar gulped by the mere sight of his body, he definitely had filled out to become the man he was today. Kylo grabbed her hands and placed them on his member, Amar did not have much experience with this act, but for some reason her hands figured it out quickly.

Kylo sat there gazing upon her body and you could tell he was not disappointed, but it did seem like Kylo was gazing upon her body for the first time, even though it certainly wasn't. Kylo took her in as Amar ran her hands on him.

Amar couldn't help but run her hands over his chest and feel all of his muscles that were know protruding. Kylo's bare hands grazed over the top of her breasts and Amar let out an unsteady sigh and that was all Kylo needed to continue.

Kylo lifted Amar up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bedroom. Kylo laid her on her bed as he hovered over her, he quickly closed the gap and started kissing down her neck and chest. Kylo's lips found her breasts and Amar responded with her hands running down his back as she felt the scars that were there. Something about his scars turned her on even more. He couldn't handle it longer, Kylo inserted himself in Amar and took what he had wanted all day since seeing her in the den. Kylo was a Master to the Knights of Ren, he deserved to lay with a woman and feel the dominance that it laced his soul with. He very much enjoyed how Amar made him feel, the power rolling off of him in waves.

Amar no longer had any shame, this was her Ben coming out and she welcomed it, she thought she would never feel this way again. It did feel a little different only because instead of Ben who was untrained in the ways of pleasure, it seemed this Kylo Ren had more of an idea on what made her body respond in a very positive way.

Amar was not going to be ashamed for allowing this to happen, if this was the Ben she was only ever going to receive then she was all for it.


	28. Chapter 28

The night on the humid Batuu had turned to dawn, which brought a slight breeze through the window of the small home. Kylo Ren had managed to sleep a few hours after his rendezvous with the local woman, Amar. As he laid there awake, he leaned over to gawk at the amazing creature she was, fast asleep with only a light sheet covering her very exposed body. In his mind, Kylo knew how wrong this was, he would never be allowed any form of attachments other than the First Order and the Supreme Leader himself.

Kylo ran his hand over her bare shoulders to feel again how soft and smooth her skin felt under his hands that had been used to do unspeakable things. Kylo thought to himself how odd, this Amar pulled at his soul, no one had ever attracted his attention like she did. He knew she was very much alone, he could see it written all over her face, someone had hurt her and clearly had left her with all of the responsibility. Kylo knew Amar had children by the way her body so unforgivingly sprawled stretch marks over her abdomen, but it didn't matter to him. Amar was the most beautiful being he had laid eyes on, even if he was given all the desires from the dark side.

Kylo knew that he could never do this again, but he so desperately wanted to already come back and he hadn't even left yet. He had already been gone too long, if he were to stay much longer, Snoke would summon him for questioning and he did not need that. If Snoke found out where he was, he would most certainly eliminate his distraction. Kylo felt for some reason he needed to keep Amar and her family safe, he would keep tabs on her if he must, but in secret. She was an enigma to him, he never found out anything about her, since she was nowhere to be found in the database.

During their encounter last night, Kylo could have sworn he felt a force signature through Amar, but he was pulled from that thought from all the distractions going on around him. Kylo thought maybe as she slept he could gently sift through her mind to see if he could find any information. He tried a weak approach so he wouldn't wake her and get caught trying to snoop, but he just had to know something about her.

Her mind was very all over the place, but he focused in on what seemed to be very important to her, her twin girls. He could see them running through the jungle with Amar shortly behind them, the girls were each a little different, but one of them very much looked like Amar herself. The other girl had features of her mother, but not completely, she had raven colored hair and her eyes were much darker and round. Kylo would had mistaken that young girl for a descendent of himself or just even a female version of him. He could feel the force somewhere within Amar and these twins, he just knew it, but before he could venture further, he saw the soft hazel eyes of the woman he lay in bed with flutter open.

Kylo pulled his hand back from her cheek and instantly felt ashamed. Amar didn't show any signs of anger towards him surprisingly. He knew now that she was awake, he needed to take his leave back to the Finalizer.

"I must leave back to the First Order. I don't know if I will ever be able to come back. I do want you to know that you are an amazing being and have brought me a night of peace among much darkness." Kylo told her as he gazed into her eyes.

Amar was stunned by the words that escaped his lips, Kylo Ren was admitting to being in pain from the darkness and that she softened the blow of it. To know he may not come back was unbearable to think, but the force worked in many ways, who knows what the future held.

"I will always be here." Amar simply stated to him and she leaned her head towards him and placed her lips upon his. It was a long kiss, one filled with sadness, but contentment of how things had turned out last night.

Kylo rose to dress himself as Amar remained in bed. The bed felt cold without his presence and Amar already missed him before he had even left. Kylo could sense her unease with already being alone and he related to that in so many levels it wasn't even funny.

As he finished getting dressed, he grabbed his helmet from the main living area and walked back to the bed. He knew this shouldn't be this hard, if he didn't allow his emotions to control him so much, he could just walk away and never look back, but something in the back of his mind told him that would be impossible for him to do.

As he walked in, Amar was sitting up in the bed with the sheet still covering her bare body from his sight.

"Guess this is goodbye my Lord?" Amar said in barely a whisper.

Kylo strutted to the side of the bed and towered over her as she peered up at him. Kylo gently kissed her forehead and caressed her cheeks with his hands.

“For now.” Kylo simply said as he placed his helmet back on his head and turned towards the exit. He was glad that the helmet covered his face from the emotions he was feeling as he walked outside the home, without looking back. Kylo could feel her gaze upon his back and how much longing was behind it, he wanted to tell her how equal he felt, but that was a weakness he needed to rid of before he got to the Finalizer. Kylo Ren could never show any weakness or else he risked Snoke finding out.

Amar watched as Kylo Ren left in a blur of a black mass, only because her eyes were glazing over with salted tears. She could feel them now streaming down her face and she couldn't even move to wipe them away. Amar could hear his TIE fighter screech away from the planet and she was left with another empty feeling in her stomach. She felt like she had lost him again and she knew that was to be expected for letting her emotions take control over her last night.

Amar sunk down into the bed as she thought about her lustful night with her Ben. Amar had expected him to be selfish and straight to the point, but that was not the case. Even if Ben had turned into Kylo Ren, his gentleness still remained, but with an added confidence he lacked before all of this. Kylo Ren knew his way around her body and was not shy about it, but neither was Amar. After the ordeal, he didn't disregard her like she also thought would be the case, no, they both laid facing each other, with no words, only feelings.

At one point, Amar came close to telling him the truth, but she knew it would endanger everything, with Snoke still very much around and strong, she couldn't risk it. For now this was it, she would welcome him if he came back, but she would stay strong and still raise her girls in the path of balance with the force.

Speaking of girls, Amar knew she needed to straighten herself up before Ra'sara would be arriving back with the girls in a few hours. The girls could never know about Kylo Ren or even be in the vicinity of him. They had a bond and if they felt him through the force they would know immediately his connection to them, just he wouldn't have any idea why. Amar did not need to talk about their father just yet with them, with it being so complicated and sad. Amar believed that Kylo had sensed the twins in her dreams and knew that she had children. If he were to ever return, Amar assumed he would realize she needed to send them off before he came in. Luckily Ra'sara loved them to pieces, so that would be fairly easy.

There was so much at stake. Snoke was an impending doom, but also the fact of Amar’s lineage coming from Sheev Palpatine… Amar couldn’t bare to tell Tana and Iris about their own father, let alone they come from pure evil. Amar just hoped the force would allow only the light to influence the girls.

Amar straightened the main room and her bedroom, as she was finishing up she could feel her girls force signatures drawing closer and closer. Amar turned to see the front door open and the twins ran in with Ra'sara shortly behind them. Amar opened her arms and the girls ran into them with all their excitement to be home and to tell their mother all about their adventures. They embraced each other and the girls instantly froze. Amar thought that was strange they don't normally end it so quickly, but when she looked down at them, she could tell they were concerned over something. Amar followed their eyes to see a black cowl tossed to the far corner of the main room. Shit. Kylo had left his cowl and Amar had not seen it until this moment. The girls were very observant to their surroundings, so this item was out of the normal causing concern. Tana ran over to the cowl and picked it up, Amar tried to reach it before she did, but it was too late.

"Momma, is this daddy's?" Tana asked bluntly to Amar.


	29. Chapter 29

Kylo Ren's TIE fighter soared into the hanger of the Finalizer, the hanger was busier than normal, which wasn't in his favor. Kylo climbed down from the ship to be met with his Stormtroopers, who normally accompanied him. All the other ranks and squads turned their heads in curiosity, but one look at the masked creature sent their heads turning right back. Kylo could feel a familiar presence, he wasn't all too fond of ,approaching him from behind.

"Ah good, Commander Ren has finally graced us with his presence." General Hux came up from behind Kylo to cut him off from his path.

All Kylo managed to do was make an audible grunt towards the General.

"Wherever you were, Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence via hologram. I wouldn't keep him waiting too long." Hux walked off with a big grin on his face in satisfaction.

Kylo continued towards his quarters with the Stormtroopers following quickly behind him. This was not good. Why did Snoke need to talk to him so shortly after he arrived back? Had he not been careful? Had Snoke felt the emotional turmoil that was Kylo Ren's brain? Kylo knew whatever the issue, he had to be very careful, he would need to close off most of his mind during their meeting. There was no time for delay, if he did, it would cause more suspicion. Kylo was normally on top of communication when it came to the Supreme Leader.

Kylo entered his quarters as his escorts remained on the outside guarding his chambers. He walked over to the living area and turned on the holoprojector on the table to connect with Snoke. Snoke's large face appeared before Kylo, and he knelt on his knee and bowed his head before him.

"Hello my apprentice, I see you were gone when I tried to reach out. So tell me, where were you?" Snoke calmly spoke through the hologram, but something about the way it was so calm, made it feel almost more menacing.

Kylo knew he had to tell him something more believable, more convincing.

"Supreme Leader, I apologize. I was still off on my journey, trying to find the lost holocron to Darth Vader." Kylo smirked under his mask, that would most definitely be as accurate as he could without full blown lying.

Snoke nodded his head as if he knew already and was almost satisfied with that answer.

"My boy, there is no need to chase the longing you seek from your bloodline. Vader flows through you, let it in and consume you. I will not keep you much longer then, but before I go. Next time you lay with a woman, try not to forget part of your outfit." Snoke advised to Kylo and ended the hologram.

Kylo was speechless, he had not divulged any info regarding that, how would he know that? He then felt that he was not wearing his typical black cowl around his neck. Damn it. He had left it at Amar's home back on Batuu. A part of him was terrified that Snoke had managed to see what Kylo Ren had been up to, but another part was relieved. Snoke must not know many more details because he didn't say anything about Amar or her family.

Kylo sat back in the chair and exhaled a long breath, he was a little glad that Amar would at least have the cowl to remember him. If he couldn't go back any time soon, at least she had that, not that he needed her to feel an attachment towards him by any means, but it did feel good to know someone out there may care a bit for him. Kylo released his helmet off his head and leaned his head back on the chair. Last night was going to be on his mind for a while and he was not opposed to that. 

Speaking of, it hadn't been more than a few hours since he had left her and he already had the growing sensation down below. Kylo thought this was going to be more challenging than he thought, but at least he had his memories to think about. His hand snaked down to under his pants to relieve himself to the thought of Amar. 

If he could look at Amar all day everyday then his life would be complete, but Kylo knew that wasn't his life, rather it couldn't be. Kylo would never be able to give Amar what she deserved because he had already pledged his life to the dark side and there was no going back.

—————

 _"Momma, is this daddy's?"_

The question kept echoing in Amar's mind over and over. How did Tana have any kind of an inkling that the cowl may belong to her father? Amar gently grabbed the cowl out of her daughters hand and placed it down on the table before her. Amar leaned down and motioned for the twins to come and sit down in front of her so she could tell them a few things. Ra'sara realized this was a private family matter and made her exit shortly after the encounter.

Tana and Iris sat criss crossed in front of their mother with wide eyes staring up at her. Amar didn't know how they were going to be able to process any of the information. She knew they needed some kind of explanation on why their father was absent from their lives. The force would eventually give something away and Amar wanted to be the one to do it.

"Okay my loves, I am going to talk to you about a very important matter regarding your father." Amar looked between the twins to measure their reaction to what she had just told them. Amar knew that they were only 4 years old and most children didn't have quite the mind for all of the information just yet, but the twins were different. The force had made them quick learners and their minds were like sponges, soaking up every bit of information they could.

Amar continued on after reaching out through the force to place a calming aura in the house, to maintain everyone's mood.

"The first thing that I do want you to know is that your father loves you with all of his being and wishes that he could be here with the both of you. There are reasons for why he has to be away and why you have never met face to face. Your father has met you, but you were still in my belly."

Amar stopped to gauge how they were coming along with the information they had been given. The twins seemed to remain calm, but Amar could feel an emotion coming out from both of them, abandonment.

"My babies, your father did not abandon you. Okay, the reason your father is not here, is because well some evil creature took your father's memories and replaced them with inaccurate ones. Your father doesn't remember his life like I remember, but deep down in his soul, I can feel that he still knows who we are. We need to believe that and continue to hold out hope that one day your father will come back to us."

This was harder than Amar thought this was going to be, it took an emotional toll to carry all of that inside, never be able to tell anyone about it. Finally, Amar was able to spill all of it out and it brought her some relief, but it still harbored intense sadness. The twins realized that their mother felt great grief and got up to snuggle in her lap and bring their mother some loving she was desperately needing.

"Momma? Can you at least tell us his name?" Iris stared brightly up at her mother.

Amar knew they needed to know his name, but could that be a mistake? Immediately after asking the question, Amar felt a nudge through the force, almost like a push. It made her feel like it was the right thing to do.

"Your father's name is Ben Solo, but girls, you can never speak his name in reference to being your daddy, ok? There are many bad creatures out there and his identity needs to be kept between the three of us."

The twins nodded to their mother, they seemed to sense the danger behind the information they had found out. Amar embraced her daughters again and held them tight.

"Can we sleep with this?" Tana and Iris both pointed to the cowl.

"Of course, my loves. If it is to be the only thing you have from him, he would want you to have it." Amar patted both of their heads as she spoke to them.

The girls instantly got up and grabbed the cowl and took in a deep breath to smell the fabric. They were taking in their father's scent to remember him by. Amar instantly had tears welling up in her eyes. 


	30. Chapter 30

The galaxy was starting to chatter about the infamous First Order, war was coming to the planets that lay within. No one wanted to be ruled by the First Order, but they had indeed grown immensely over the past few years. Supreme Leader Snoke had made a name for himself, while he sent out his minions to do his bidding. No one had actually seen the Supreme Leader himself, only in holograms. There was talk about a Resistance standing up for the galaxy that was secretly being backed by the New Republic.

A year had passed since the encounter with Kylo Ren, Amar had not heard a word from him. She had assumed he had forgotten about her and had moved on with his duties of being the Master to the Knights of Ren. Amar was saddened by the fact that he so quickly brushed her off, even though to be fair, he wasn't exactly privy to the fact of who she was exactly. Amar really thought the force would make things right, but if she had to be honest she was losing her faith just a tad.

She had spent the last year going over more training with the girls, they did daily runs through the jungle in the morning before Amar had to go to work at the den. The jungle was full with the force and it gave the twins some extra help connecting to it. Amar was very impressed with her girls, they were very strong willed with the force, but to be expected with their parents. She did carry worry that since she had left the Jedi ways only after turning 19, that she may not be able to teach them everything that they needed. For all Amar knew she was the only person left that knew and practice some of the Jedi ways.

Amar had heard rumors that Master Skywalker had lived and gone into exile, but no one knew where. That was of course a surprise to her, especially since Ben had told her what had happened and how he thought he had been killed by the fall of the hut. Amar had tried reaching out to Master Luke many times but failed to reach him, maybe they were just hopeful rumors.

Amar was on her own when it came to furthering her younglings teachings, they were 5 years old and would need to find lightsabers for the girls. That would be a very intense challenge, considering word was spreading of the First Order consuming Ilum and taking it over to build some kind of base. The crystals were far and few between with the planet taken out of the equation. Amar would have to be on the lookout at the antiquities den, she knew that Dok housed a fallen Jedi's lightsaber from back when the republic first fell. If Amar could at least find raw crystals that would be better, unfortunately it looked like the girls would never have an opportunity for their crystals to call for them, but who knew. If Amar had her saber, at least she could show them and then trade off with it, so they could gain some experience, but Snoke had kept that from her. Amar assumed she would never see her saber again.

Amar felt useless without her Jedi weapon, but she knew that was not what made the Jedi special. Amar did not even consider herself a Jedi, more so someone who practiced in the Jedi ways. She did not agree with all of the teachings and restrictions for the order, if they hadn't been so strict in certain areas, Amar believed it could have saved a few people from turning to the dark side. Amar taught her younglings what she believed to be important, she did not want her girls to live a life being suppressed for having emotion and feelings towards anyone.

The idea of keeping a private school on Batuu always interested Amar, but she feared since Snoke kept tabs on her, that it may be too dangerous, but the First Order was getting bigger and harder to manage. Maybe, Amar and the girls could easily slip through his fingers and go unnoticed. If Amar could get the girls off this planet and find the Resistance and explain to them what had happened, that could change the tides...

On Amar's way to work she began to sense another force sensitive being that now resided in the outpost. She was quick to locate the being, they happened to be in Dok's den. As Amar entered the building, she was met with an overwhelming feeling of the force and one of familiarity, but upon seeing the being, she knew they had never met before. There were two strangers standing in center of the den, waiting to be seen. One was a Togruta and that was the one that carried the intense force connection and the other was what seemed to be a Mandalorian.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Amar politely asked the strangers.

The Togruta was the one that spoke first to Amar, as the Mandalorian stood slightly behind her.

"Actually, we are in search of an item. We had heard that you carried a Scout Trooper helmet from the Empire days. It belonged to a friend of ours and we would love to buy it back from you. My name is Ahsoka and this is my companion Sabine."

Amar felt through the force to find a peaceful nature within this Ahsoka, which meant she may know something about the Jedi and could come handy to Amar. Amar also knew of that item they spoke of, it was a Scout Trooper helmet, but it was different. It was colorful like someone had tagged it afterwards and created art of it.

Amar smiled and led them to the wall that it hung on.

"Ah, Sabine, there is it. I can't believe it. The art has really stood the test of time." Ahsoka declared to Sabine.

Amar never knew or could find out any information about this helmet, it had been there ever since she started working there. It was the only item in the den that stumped Amar and now to have people interested in it, she had to know why.

"Not to pry or anything, but this is like the one item I know nothing about, please can you tell me what you know about this?" Amar almost seemed like she was pleading to them.

The Mandalorian Sabine scoffed and turned away, whereas Ahsoka smiled.

"Don't worry about her, she's just offended, since it's her art on the helmet. This helmet belonged to someone who is special to us and was a Rebellion hero back in the early days of the Empire."

Amar was so intrigued by all the information that she did not know this helmet possessed.

"Wow, I cannot believe I did not know that, how cool! Apparently, my father was a Rebellion hero as well. It's a shame this helmet was here all this time and I never knew, but I do now." Amar stated to Ahsoka, but what she said had sparked more interest to the strangers.

Sabine turned back to the group and was now interested in what Amar had just said.

"Rebellion hero huh? What was his name?" Sabine asked Amar.

Amar asked herself if this was a good idea to tell them, but I mean if they were part of the Rebellion then maybe they knew of the Resistance, that could benefit Amar and the twins.

“Uh, I mean I never met him, but I was told that his name was Ezra Bridger." Amar said but it came out as more of a whisper.

Ahsoka and Sabine looked like they had just been stunned by blasters by what they had just heard Amar tell them. No one spoke for what seemed like minutes. Finally, Ahsoka built up the courage to continue the conversation.

"What did you say your name was again, dear?" Ahsoka gently asked Amar.

"Amar, Amar Bridger."

Ahsoka and Sabine looked at each other and then smiled and stared right back at Amar.


	31. Chapter 31

Amar felt a flutter in her stomach as Ahsoka and Sabine smiled back at her after she had just told them her name.

"Tell me Amar, do you know where you are from? Like what planet you were born on?" Ahsoka asked as she approached Amar and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Skywalker had told me that he took me away from my family off the planet Mirial, where my mother Maru is from." Amar had a feeling in the back of her mind these two beings might have information about her father and mother.

"Do you live close to here? Is there a way we can continue this conversation in private in a more secure location?" Sabine came up to Ahsoka and Amar asking the both of them. Sabine seemed to be a little more standoffish with her surroundings, which rightfully so, the First Order did have spies here on Batuu.

"I live outside the outpost actually, but I have to work. Can we meet after? Also, my girls will be home, but I can have them go off with their caretaker, so I can give you more attention."

"I'm sorry, you say girls?" Ahsoka asked Amar with a wide eyed expression.

Amar tilted her head down, the question had made her feel ashamed.

"Yes, my twin daughters that I have." Amar admitted to them.

"Okay, well Sabine and I will come to your house later after you have finished here. We will purchase that helmet if you don't mind though." Ahsoka smiled and patted Amar on the arm again. The two purchased the helmet and left quickly out of the shop.

Amar didn't know what to make of what just occurred, on one hand she was intrigued to find out all the information she could from them and on the other hand, Snoke still paralyzed her from fear of him finding out anything that would make him feel like he needed to eliminate her family. Surely, talk of her parents and Rebellion hero's could be worrisome information to get back to Snoke, but she knew her house was a safe zone from watchful eyes.

Work didn't go fast enough and eventually, Amar asked Dok if she could leave early since the shop was very slow anyway. Either way they had made quite a bit of money for the day selling that helmet.

Amar sent out a data message to Ra'Sara to keep the girls longer, so she could have an undisturbed meeting between Ahsoka and Sabine. Of course, Ra'sara had no problem keeping them a little longer. Amar briskly walked home after work, she knew she couldn't help, but feel a little excitement over the way they reacted when she told them about her lineage.

As Amar grew closer to her residence she could feel a force signature, which Amar thought must be Ahsoka's. As she approached her house Amar was greeted by the two in the front of her house. Amar smiled at them and asked them to join her inside her house. Amar asked them to settle themselves and asked if they wanted any refreshments, Amar was going to need something after all this information she was about to get, but she thought blue milk wasn't going to cut it, she needed something stronger.

The three of them sat down in the living space and it grew silent for a moment before Ahsoka eventually sighed and started up the conversation.

"Amar, I am going to tell you something, but I need you not tell another soul after I tell you unless it is your younglings. Can you do that for me?" Ahsoka asked Amar will all seriousness in her voice. Amar nodded back to her to continue.

"Okay, well, Amar, your parents Ezra and Maru Bridger are alive. They have been in hiding almost all of their lives. Your parents have thought you to be dead all of this time. After they heard the fall of Skywalker's temple, the news was that Ben Solo killed all living students and left the place in ruins." Ahsoka unloaded a whole amount of information on Amar.

Amar was stunned to say the least, her parents were alive and not dead like Snoke had told her, so that as just another ploy by his hands to separate Ben and her further from the light side. Also, what Ahsoka was saying about Ben… so the entire galaxy thought Ben Solo was the reason for the fall of the temple? She couldn't have that, it wasn't the truth, even if he was Kylo Ren, but to her knowledge no one knew that. Except Han, Leia, and Master Luke, presumably.

"Um, well I don't know where to start with all of that information you just told me, but I do want to get one thing straight. Ben Solo did not do what you are lead to believe, Ben is a good person, he just was led down a pathway that no one could have prevented, except his family, but they were nowhere to be seen." Amar stared intensely at the woman standing before her.

"All I can ask from you, is can you tell me where my parents are? There are reasons I cannot leave this planet, but once I can, I'd love nothing more than to see them, finally. I have waited all my life to see them. When I was in my trials, the force had shown me they were dead, I cannot make sense of what the force meant." Amar had continued on.

Ahsoka took in all of the information she was gaining from this young girl, she knew she needed to bring the Bridger family back together again, but her parents couldn't leave where they resided and if Amar couldn't leave Batuu, it could prove difficult.

"Okay Amar, I need you to start from the beginning and I need you to be as honest as you can with me. We are someone you can trust, the both of us, I use to be a Padawan back in the day of the Republic and Sabine is a Rebellion hero. The more information you tell us the better we can help you." All of the women got settled in for the conversation that was to be fairly a long one to tell.

Amar told them all about her life at the temple, she knew she needed to tell them about Ben and how her twins came to be, but of course she felt ashamed to say the least, especially if Ahsoka use to be a Jedi. Amar shared the voice she had heard as a youngling that was in her head until they came face to face with Snoke after the fall of the temple. Amar didn't seem to leave anything out as she got talking, they made it easy to talk about, even if it was extremely painful. Amar came to a pause at the end of her explanations to Ahsoka and Sabine, they were silent for a minute or two, then Ahsoka spoke up.

"Amar, from what you told us, you have a very special relationship and connection to Ben Solo. If he was not the cause of the temple, then where is he? You said his memory was erased from you and everything you had been through. I do know, no one has seen him since the fall of the temple." Amar knew that question had to be answered, if there was anyway down the line to get Ben back, people had to know, who he was today.

  
"Ben is alive and still doesn't know the real truth, but since I was erased from him, he didn't feel the pull to the light anymore... Ben fell down a dark path. Before his memory was erased Snoke made him promise to pledge himself over to the dark side, in order to keep me safe and the twins. Of course, Ben did what he had to do to protect us, but that was before we knew that Snoke intended on erasing his memory and stealing our force connection. Ben now is the Master to the Knights of Ren." The last part came out as more of a whisper.

Sabine got up swiftly and Amar could feel her emotions all over the place.

"You are telling me Ben Solo is Kylo Ren????" Sabine asked Amar bluntly.

Ahsoka got up to place a calming hand on Sabine's shoulder and to try and defuse the situation from getting out of hand. Ahsoka turned around to face Amar as Sabine went outside to get some air, to think on the information she had just been told.

"I am so sorry Amar, I understand what it's like to lose someone to the dark side, but one that you had grown with and fell in love with is a whole other story. We are going to take this one step at a time and slowly. We will correct what has been done to your family and to Ben's, I promise you that." Ahsoka hugged Amar tightly.

Amar felt like she could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel with her situation, finally she wasn't alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Ahsoka and Sabine decided to stay in Batuu to help Amar and her girls figure out a plan to get off this planet without Supreme Leader Snoke knowing or finding out. The First Order was growing by the day, conquering over planets and other territories from the New Republic. Ahsoka and Amar thought maybe with all the attention off of her, she may be able to slip by unnoticed.

Ahsoka and Sabine had been staying in town for the last few weeks, since Amar's home was a little tight to fit company and the girls. The twins had instantly won both Ahsoka and Sabine over with their cuteness, but that wasn't much of a surprise, with how much Ra'sara enjoyed them. Iris and Tana were not use to the company, but Amar could feel they very much enjoyed their presence, especially Ahsoka. Somehow she brought everyone peace, where there wasn't much to begin with.

Ahsoka took it upon herself to show the girls some training the last couple of days, which was a relief for Amar. It gave the girls some other insight as well to teachings that maybe Amar did not know herself. Amar watched from the distance so maybe she could pick up a thing or two.

For now the twins were getting a much needed rest in their room, Ahsoka had a way of completely tiring them out and making them sleep all through the night. Amar took the opportunity to lay in bed and think over all that had happened in the last few weeks. Amar couldn't have been more proud of Tana and Iris being able to learn the ways of the force so quickly and calmly for that matter. Of course, Amar worried that darkness would creep into their minds like it had found her and their father. Amar tried to always communicate with the girls to make sure if they were to hear any voices in their head, they would trust in their mother to confide in her. To give herself a peace of mind, Amar would place a shield over their minds in the force, so that no one could reach them through their dreams or minds.

Amar hadn't heard the voice since her and Ben were split from each other, Amar only assumed Snoke had used her to get to Ben and when he did not need her anymore there was no need to talk to her in her head. Obviously, Amar was more than okay with that, she didn't want anymore attention from the dark side. The loss of Ben to Kylo Ren was already hard enough, Amar feared any temptation from the dark side could tip her over the edge.

At night was one of the hardest times for Amar, all she could do was lay awake and wonder how she could get Ben back and if he ever laid awake wondering if something was missing from his heart.

Tonight was one of those nights where Amar was fully consumed thinking about him. Amar had been so drowned out in thought she hadn't felt the shift in the force on the planet. 

Outside of the home stood a masked Kylo Ren, Amar remained unaware.

Kylo had been drawn out again by the pull from Amar, whatever was special about her called to him again. He had spent the last year thinking of her at night before he went to bed and even in the shower, being unable to control himself. The urge was so strong that he could not prevent himself from flying straight to the planet of Batuu for Amar.

Kylo had a lot going on and many things that were about to happen, so maybe this is why he felt the pull. He was about to embark on a mission from Snoke that he knew would take him away from any freedom for a while and deep down he missed her, even if he barely knew her. The softness of her skin was something he longed for at night, he wished to have her by his side, but he knew that was never going to happen. Besides ,Amar had children to care for and he knew the First Order was not for her children and he would never put them in harm's way. Kylo could feel the children in the home with Amar, he had hoped for them to be gone like last time, just so he could get some time with Amar, but he needed to see her.

Amar's tears fell as she continued to think about Ben, she knew she needed to go to sleep. Amar reached over to blow out her candle by her bedside, to her surprise a black figure was standing there looking over her. Amar froze in her spot, but soon realized who would dare come into her home unannounced, Kylo Ren. Amar sprung out of bed to stand in front of him with her arms crossed, like she was upset with him.

Kylo released his mask off of his head and placed it in a nearby chair, he turned back to be surprised with a slap from Amar. Kylo instantly grew angry, how dare this woman slap him! Kylo raised his hand to reciprocate, but a shift in the force caused him to stop and immediately feel ashamed. Kylo looked at Amar to find her eyes shut awaiting the incoming pain that he would have caused her. Kylo felt the pit in his stomach drop even further, someone had hurt her in the past, that he was sure of.

Instead of pain to come her way, Kylo grabbed her face in his hands and forcefully consumed her lips with his own. Amar was stunned to be met with lips instead of the back of his hand, she for sure felt his anger boil up after she slapped him. Kylo was not going to waste anymore time, he scooped Amar up and placed her on her bed.

Amar looked up at him from underneath him, she reached up to run her hand over the reddening skin on his cheek from her slap.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I just, it's been a year and now you show up?" Amar's eyes darted down in embarrassment.

Kylo ran a hand over her cheek and he knew nothing he said was a good enough excuse and he really didn't need to give her one, but he didn't want to cause her more pain.

“Amar, I can't seem to keep you out of my head, I think about you every night. Your face and your beauty consume me. I just had to see you before things get more complicated for me."

Amar was stunned to know that this almighty Kylo Ren thought about her even if Snoke had erased his memories, the force was still managing to get through to him somehow. Maybe there was hope for the future of getting Ben back.

"For now, let's just enjoy tonight and be in each other's company." Kylo stated with a more aggressive kiss on her neck. Amar slumped down on the bed to be consumed by him. Tonight she would be lost in Kylo and he would be lost in Amar.

Amar knew every time she got, could be the last, so she had to take what she could get, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but hope that the more and more he saw her, maybe the memories would start to come back. Amar could only hope, but that's what she did best.

Amar was also thankful she had placed that force shield over her girls, Kylo would have felt their force presence if she hadn't and that would have been complicated. If the girls were to feel his presence as well, that could be a disaster.

Amar knew the girls would sleep through the night with how tired they had been from the all day training, so that made her a little more relaxed.

Amar couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Kylo, even though she had no idea what he had done in the world now that he was part of the dark side. To her in this moment, he was there and that was all that mattered to her. It wasn't the way she wanted him forever, but for now it was okay.

—————

Kylo wrapped his arms over her as she laid her head into his chest, he could feel her starting to have concern over him leaving. Amar knew that he needed to leave and she knew this was going to be the last time, she could feel it deep down. If that meant that it was the last time as Kylo Ren then that was fine, but she knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"Where are you off to next?" Amar asked Kylo with a slight shy smile to keep the conversation light.

Kylo sighed and knew by telling her it wasn't going to risk the mission.

"Snoke has heard word of a piece of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker." Kylo stated as flat as he could.

"Luke? Isn't he dead? I mean that's what the word around here is anyway." Amar claimed trying to not sound too suspicious.

"I believed him to be dead as well, but no he isn't. He fled somewhere in exile for failing. I want to find him and I want to kill him for real this time."

Amar's stomach dropped, Kylo held great anger for his past Master and Uncle. It caused her pain to see him this way, but she knew this wasn't Ben.

All Amar could do was wish him luck on his venture and hoped he accomplished what he wanted to.

Kylo got out of bed to ready himself to depart. Amar got out of bed to meet him around the bed. She needed to say her last peace to him before he left.

"I just want you to know, you are never alone. I will always be with you, Kylo. You are strong and deserve the world, but if Kylo doesn't bring you happiness then go back to Ben." Amar looked at him straight in the eyes and Kylo stopped his movements. Kylo was taken aback from what Amar had just told him. How did she know his real name? He was about to ask her, when he heard a stir coming from outside the room. Her children must have woken up and he needed to be gone before one of them saw him. Amar kissed his cheek and left the bedroom to catch her youngling before they entered the room. Kylo took his chance to flee before he was seen by anyone.

Amar came back into the room after getting Tana back to bed to find her room empty. Kylo was gone. Before Amar had any time to be sad, Iris bursted through the door in a hurry.

"Daddy? Momma is daddy here?" Iris stared at her mother and Amar was frozen from her daughter's ability to know her father was indeed here. Iris could feel him through her force, which only made the situation that much more emotional for Amar.


	33. Chapter 33

It was time. The twins needed to know the truth about their father. Amar had told Ahsoka and Sabine everything that one day and felt complete relief by the experience. Of course, she couldn't tell the world or else, word would get back to either Kylo himself or worse Supreme Leader Snoke. Ahsoka had a sit down with Amar the morning after Amar's encounter with Kylo.

"Amar, I felt a disturbance in the force last night. When I went to meditate about it, I was given a vision of Kylo Ren or what I believe to be him in your bedroom. I feel that you and your girls may be in danger." Ahsoka sounded worried as she expressed her concern to Amar.

Amar knew exactly what Ahsoka was talking about, she was describing what had already happened last night.

"Okay, I need to be honest. Kylo has visited me twice before, all he knows is there is some kind of pull in the force that draws him to myself. He doesn't know anything about me or the girls really, I have placed a shield over our force connections to him. Last night was the second time he has visited." Amar knew as she said it, that it did raise some concern for everyone else. Especially, with the First Order being so close to those who sided with the old Rebellion.

Ahsoka was quiet for a while, she had seemed to be in an internal debate with herself, but eventually she spoke.

"I am not going to sit here and presume to know what is right in this kind of situation, but I do feel it does cause great risk for your twins. Do they know the full truth about who Kylo Ren is to them? Or better yet do they know who Kylo is?" Ahsoka was honest with her questions.

"Iris and Tana know they have a father that loves them and they know he cannot be with them at this moment. I feel as they are getting older that it may be more beneficial for them to know the full truth." Amar expressed to Ahsoka.

"Why don't you set them down and go over this crucial information for them about him, if you'd love help, I am happy to oblige, but if not I will take my leave?" Ahsoka offered to Amar as she got up from the chair.

Amar stood up instantly to stop Ahsoka.

"Wait, no I'd love for you to be there to act as a buffer for when I tell the girls. They seem to trust you completely and I respect that. They are very intuitive and I trust their judgement." Amar smiled at Ahsoka as they both headed towards the twin's room.

As Ahsoka and Amar entered the girl's room, the girls sat meditating with each other in the middle of the room. It was a sight to be scene for sure, the twins had levitated off the ground while they were holding hands and while sitting criss crossed. They were in deep meditation when the pair walked in on them. Tana and Iris opened their eyes and slowly receded down to the ground as their mother and Master Ahsoka entered.

"Good work girls, it seems my teaching are being put to good use." Ahsoka placed a hand on each of their shoulders and patted it.

Amar looked at her daughters, Iris and Tana were stunning to her. Amar could not get over how perfect they were to her, they both claimed the best parts of Ben and herself, which made her heart swell.

"Girls, I'd love to talk to you about something very important that I think you both should know now that you are older." Amar looked at both of the girls in front of her and they turned their attention to their mother and sat down on the ground to give her their undivided attention.

"Is it about daddy being here last night?" Iris asked.

Amar knew there was no getting by these younglings, they were too smart for their own good.

"Baby, can you tell me why you think daddy was here?" Amar was genuinely wondering how her daughter could know that.

Iris fidgeted with her wraps on her legs, almost like she was reluctant to give her mother an answer or was ashamed.

"Well, momma, there was a voice in my head that told me. He told me a while ago, but once I felt out through the force when I woke up, I remembered feeling his connection before." Iris blurted out finally.

Amar and Ahsoka immediately locked eyes with each other, they knew this voice was something to concern themselves over. Amar knew what voice she heard but she was concerned with that and the fact that she recognized Kylo's force. Iris and Tana had only been around Ben when they were in her womb at that point. Ahsoka chimed in to help out Amar who was currently speechless from the news her daughter had given her. Ahsoka knew of these voices as well, Amar had explained everything in great detail to her and Sabine the day they first met.

"Do you both hear the same voice?" Ahsoka simply asked the girls to steer their attention away from their mother's concerned look.

Both Tana and Iris looked at each other but Iris replied to Ahsoka.

"Only I hear the voice, but Tana can also feel our daddy's signature." Iris stated.

So Snoke was only able to reach one of them through their minds. Amar really thought her shield would work against Snoke, she knew the force signature to look out for. Amar knew she needed to figure this out, but now she needed to tell the girls the truth about their father.

"Okay, well we will talk about the voice later Iris, but for now I need to be honest with you about your father and who he really is. You know that his memory of us was taken from him, remember?" Amar looked to the girls to see if they were keeping up with her. They both nodded to continue.

"Your father's memory was not only taken from us my loves, he was physically taken as well and made to join the darkside of the force. I know that it's a lot to take in, but I need you to know a little bit more before you ask anything. Your father's name is Ben Solo, but he does not go by that name anymore since he joined the dark side. His name now is Kylo Ren." Amar let the information she just told the twins sink into their growing minds.

Ahsoka and Amar seemed to take a deep breath in, as to anticipate the girls reactions, but they were not quick to ask questions. They seemed to mull over all the information like adults, which was definitely not what Amar was expecting. Finally, the girls started acting like they were coming around to the next stage, questions.

"Kylo Ren, as in with the First Order and Knights of Ren?" Tana asked their mother.

Amar just nodded her head in a yes and the twins looked at each other again. Tears started to fall from their faces. Amar got on her knees and held both of them in her arms and squeezed them tightly as if to never let them go.

"Shh now, I know this isn't easy to take in, but you needed to know the truth about your father. I do want you to know, what you hear about your father will never be completely true. Your father was made to be a pawn in the Supreme Leaders game. He played the both of us. Snoke even use to talk to the both of us in our heads when we grew up just like Iris."

Iris pulled back from her mom and told her, "momma, It's not Snoke who is talking to me. It's our great grandpa."


	34. Chapter 34

"What do you mean, Iris?"

Amar placed a hand on the side of her daughter's cheek in concern. Amar only knew one person other than Ezra and Maru Bridger in her family... Emperor Palpatine, but that couldn't be right. Amar assumed it was all chalked up to Snoke lying to Ben again to them.

Of course, on Ben's side, if she were talking about his grandfather, it would be Anakin Skywalker or later known as Darth Vader. Amar just figured she'd ask to see if it was the latter, hoping it was Anakin not Vader.

"Baby, was it your daddy's grandfather Anakin? Was his name that?" Amar asked Iris but you could hear Ahsoka take a huge breath, she hadn't spoken about her Master in a very long time.

"No momma, I have been talking to your grandfather. He has never said his name though. He only told me that he was my great grandfather." Iris innocently eyed her mother.

Amar didn't know what to make of this information, she wasn't certain who exactly it was, only what Ben told her from his trials. Amar was pulled from her deep rabbit hole of thoughts by Ahsoka.

"This is a lot to process, but Amar before we get anywhere further with this information, I think that we need to leave. We need to go to your parents, so they can explain to you everything they know." Ahsoka explained to Amar and the girls.

—————

Sabine came barging into the room with full concern all over her face.

"They did it, the First Order took out the New Republic!" Sabine exclaimed to all to hear.

Both Amar and Ahsoka looked at each other with much sadness. They could feel in their hearts all the life lost from the planets of Hosnian Prime. Amar only hoped that Ben's family was not among the people on that system. Amar knew his mother, Leia Organa, was a key piece to the start of the New Republic, but that was years ago.

Ahsoka, Sabine, and Amar went out to the main living area to further their conversation without the ears of the twins. Amar was filled with worry. If she were to leave the planet now, she could risk death upon her family. Yes, she knew she had help now and it did make it a tad bit easier, but Snoke was still out there.

As all of them reached the main living area, Amar's legs gave out from underneath her. Amar's vision was cloudy, she couldn't hear Ahsoka asking her what was wrong. All she could hear was Kylo's voice. She knew her daughters were by her side asking their mother what was happening to her and to them. All three of them were subdued on the ground together. Sadness and pain soared in their hearts as they continued to hear what Kylo was saying, _"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."_

Amar could see him standing in front of his father, Han Solo. She could feel all of the pain surging through Kylo at that moment, but also torment of what was about to happen. Amar could only hold onto her girls and cry for what was about to happen.

Ahsoka tried and tried to relieve the girls from the pain they were going through by placing a calming force upon them, but it was no use. The three of them were stuck in this vision, whatever it was. Suddenly, in the vision Kylo ignited his lightsaber and it plunged right into Han. All of the girls yelled at the top of their lungs, all consumed by the complete torment of what events were going on. Quickly they all snapped too, the three of them were all breathing very heavily and searching for the right words to say to one another.

"Daddy killed grandpa! Why would he do that?" Tana asked out loud for everyone.

The girls seemed to have been released from the vision, but Amar was not so lucky. Their mother was still in overwhelming sadness by what was happening to Kylo. Tears were streaming down her face, but then she felt burning coming from her side in her abdomen. Amar brought her shirt up to inspect what was happening. In her vision, she could tell Kylo had been injured by a laser bolt to his side. Just like when they were kids, whenever one would get hurt the other would feel the residual pain. They were still linked somehow by their force connection, that's why she could feel his turn to the dark side so well. Amar had always chalked her random mysterious injuries over the past few years as nothing more than running into something at work or with the girls, but now Amar knew this must have been the bond.

Ahsoka came over to Amar and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Amar, I need you to tell me what's going on here." Ahsoka sounded at a loss.

Through her pain, Amar fought to get words out. "Sabine take the girls into the other room, please." Sabine followed her orders and took the twins into their own room. Tana and Iris tried to fight tooth and nail to be back with their mother, but they had grown weak from the vision they were pulled into.

"Ahsoka, we are still force linked it. Whatever pain Kylo is going through, I will as well. We have been like this since we were young, but I thought that was taken away from us as well. It appears not." Amar explained to Ahsoka as more pain was to come.

Amar leaned over in more agony, her shoulder was now burning. Whatever was happening to Kylo, he didn't seem to be winning. Amar grew fearful, if both of them could feel each other, did that mean their lives were also linked? If Kylo were to be taken down, which was a real possibility with him being with the First Order, would that mean Amar would fall as well? Leaving her daughters alone in this world? Amar's fear grew by the minute, she knew Kylo was still in grave danger, he was in excruciating pain from the loss of his father as well as physically. Amar knew he was fighting off the onslaught of pain, but it was coming through with a vengeance.

Ahsoka tried to ease her condition and it was just a little, but she wished she could do more. She didn't really know much about this kind of force connection, she remembered reading about a few Jedi's that shared a force connection so strong they were a dyad in the force, but surely this couldn't be.

Ahsoka looked to Amar and her mouth fell opened as she looked upon Amar, there was a line forming along Amar's face, starting from her neck up to her forehead. Amar screamed in pain as the line grew more red by the minute. Kylo Ren had been immensely injured for it to appear like it did on Amar's face. Tears were streaming down Ahsoka's face now as she knew she could do nothing to stop this from happening. 

Amar could barely see straight from all the intense trauma coming from within, she was immobile and beaten down by whatever Kylo had been fighting. No more injury came, but the agony and suffering behind what had happened stayed. Ahsoka rushed over to her with a wet cloth to clean her wound she now felt prominently on her face. Tears streamed down her face furthering the pain as they seeped into her fresh wound.

Amar quickly became alarmed, were the girls all right? Did they also experience this? Amar got up and rushed into their bedroom to find them hugging each other, but with zero gashes on their heads. The overexertion of getting up and running took a toll on Amar and she collapsed as she came through the bedroom door. The twins were shaking as they looked at what their mother had endured. They both ran over to their mother to comfort her, even though they were scared out of their minds.

"Momma!" Both of them exclaimed as they hugged Amar tightly, almost as if they would never let go.

Ahsoka came into he bedroom and immediately started barking out demands to Sabine.

"Ready our ship, we need to get them out of here. I need to figure out if there is a way to help them." Ahsoka demanded Sabine and without delay Sabine quickly followed orders.

Ahsoka grabbed the girls off of their mother and instructed them on what they needed to do.

"Iris and Tana, I need you to grab everything that is important to you and your mother. We are leaving and we aren't coming back. Now, hurry!" Ahsoka didn't have much time for pleasantries.

Now was their chance to get off this world without Snoke knowing, Ahsoka knew deep down the First Order was going to be a little preoccupied for the next couple hours.


	35. Chapter 35

Ahsoka could feel the destruction going on in the universe as she quickly made her way to the shuttle with the twins in tow. Sabine had managed to get Amar on the ship, so she could start to tend to her wounds she had endured from her force connection to Kylo Ren.

Ahsoka had never heard of anything like this before, how could Amar be affected by what was happening parsecs away from her, let alone, to another person? Ahsoka ordered the girls to quickly make it to the shuttle and sit down so they could make a quick getaway from Batuu, while they still had a chance to sneak off.

Ahsoka boarded and instantly saw Sabine tending to Amar's face with bacta ointment, that was what they had at their disposal for now, until they reached their destination. Amar had passed out from the events that had unfolded, her strength was dwindling. Whatever was happening to Kylo Ren physically and mentally was taking a toll on Amar's soul. Ahsoka had no way to slow it down or stop it from happening, all she could do was hope things would resolve.

The twins were worried about their mother of course, who wouldn't be. They had just been told their father was the Commander for the First Order and Master to the Knights of Ren and their mother was suffering due to his actions.

Tana made her way over to Sabine and their mother, she reached for her face and laid her tiny hand on cheek. Tana instantly looked back at her sister Iris, you could tell they were speaking to each other, but not aloud for everyone to hear. Iris made her way to the other side of their mother and replicated Tana's stance and laid her hand on the other cheek. They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath, before Sabine and Ahsoka's eyes they saw the twins healing their mother. Ahsoka was astonished and elated, she had not seen this happen before, it was a sight to be seen for sure.

“There is something else in momma. I don’t know what it is, but it’s in her arm, right here.” Iris pointed at Amar’s right arm. Sabine quickly grabbed a med scanner, sure enough, the First Order tracking chip was there. Sabine wasted no time, she sanitized the area and placed a small incision in her arm to take the device out. With long tweezers, Sabine pulled the chip out and slammed it on the hard surface, rendering it useless.

“That should make it difficult in finding them, if Snoke tries looking.” Ahsoka claimed as she slightly chuckled to herself. Sabine bandaged the tiny cut on her arm and sprayed it with bacta treatment.

Amar's eyes fluttered open, the twins had healed her wound to her side and arm, but Amar was left with a scar that ran from her neck to her forehead over her right eye. The twins were powerful, but they had not harnessed enough power to completely heal their mother. The instant Amar was aware of her surroundings she felt out for her children. The girls quickly reassured her they were sitting on either side of her and they embraced for what seemed like an hour. Their bond was one not to be reckoned with, of course Ahsoka had no way to relate, she had grown up with Jedi masters not parents or family. What she thought was her family had turned against her in the end and she had lost her Master Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka took the moment to continue on to piloting out of this world to their new destination. Ahsoka was finally going to reunite the Bridger family after all this time. Ahsoka punched in the coordinates into the ship and once they were out of the atmosphere, she pulled the lever back and they shot into hyperspace.

—————

Kylo Ren was left in pain and suffering on the snowy covered ground of Starkiller base as it started to implode into itself. As requested of the Supreme Leader, General Hux had found Ren and had his Stormtroopers carry him to safety back to the Finalizer in time for the planet to become dust.

Hux had wished he had been able to leave Kylo to the fate he deserved for ruining everything Hux himself had built for the First Order. Kylo had been so consumed with the scavenger girl and his father, he forgot all reasoning for the First Order. One day Kylo Ren would pay for what he had done.

Kylo woke to feeling like he was being worked on by medical droids, the last thing he remembered was being separated by a big crack in the planet from the scavenger girl. She was a muse to him, she was powerful in the force and made him feel something within. There was a connection he felt to this girl, once he thought he had felt before, but couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. All he knew was that he needed to be around her again, he wanted to teach her the ways of the force, to persuade her to come to the dark side.

It had seemed like the memory of the woman on Batuu had been replaced with one of the scavenger girl, Rey. Rey consumed his thoughts just like Amar had consumed Ben Solo's thoughts. All that mattered to Kylo was Rey, but it wasn't his fault. If only he knew that their force connection was all a lie and a scheme cooked up by an even darker force than the Supreme Leader.

—————

The shuttle continued to travel through space as Amar rested in the room to recover from her ordeal. She sat up content with how her body was responding to the bacta treatment, but her positive feeling was quickly washed away by a voice within her head.

_Young Amar, come to me. Come and I will grant you your wish of having him back._

That was the only thing the voice had told Amar, but something was different about this voice. It was not one Amar recognized, it was not Snoke's voice that she heard, like she had as a child. No, it was an even older booming voice she heard, one that felt familiar to her, even though she knew she had never heard that voice in her head. Amar was filled with dread, if the voice was in her head, that meant she was still tied to the voice and Snoke, which meant she was putting her family at risk.

On cue, Ahsoka came into the room with a wide smile on her face.

"We are almost to our destination, are you ready to finally meet your parents?" Ahsoka asked calmly to Amar.

Amar nodded her head and Ahsoka went back to pilot the shuttle, Amar couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and sad. She was finally meeting her parents, it's what her and Ben always talked about doing, but now she was alone and Ben was gone. Amar also started to feel ashamed, were her parents going to accept the fact that, her children's father was apart of the dark side? Were they going to be ashamed of their daughter for falling into a trap and help cause the destruction of Master Skywalker's temple?

All of Amar's fears were coming to a head when Ahsoka called out over the shuttles intercom that they were coming out of hyperspace to start ascending down to the planets surface.

Amar slowly made her way to the cockpit of the ship, as she neared the front she could see out at the planet before her. She immediately recognized where they were, but only from her studies back at the temple.

Coruscant. Once the planet that held the fallen Republic and then the rise of the Empire. Since the fall of the Empire, Coruscant was left in ruins and forgotten by the galaxy for all of the pain it had caused in it's history. Master Skywalker had said it was overrun by mythical creatures from the Jedi's lore. Amar thought how fitting, that her parents would reside in such a place, no one would suspect a Rebellion hero to flee to the place of the fallen Empire.

Amar grew nervous again in her stomach, but that feeling was extinguished as her two daughters grabbed each one of her hands and looked up at their mother. She knew this was what she had been waiting for her whole child life and now she was finally going to meet them and introduce them to children of her own.

As the shuttle graced the land below she could see lights coming from an abandoned looking building on the outside of the ruins of the former Jedi Temple. Two figures were walking out of the building toward the landing shuttle. Amar knew who they were and her patience wore thin. She made her way to the door of the shuttle with the twins on each one of her hands and waited for Ahsoka to release the door down. Amar looked down at each of the girls and told them.

"We are about to meet really important people. They are my parents and your grandparents." Amar smiled to each of them.

All the girls did was give their mother the brightest smile, they knew how important this was. They stayed strong for their mother and through the force sent loving vibes through each other. The door ramp started to ascend and the girls gripped their mothers hand tighter in anticipation.

Amar couldn't see out of the shuttle yet due to the exhaust released from the ships landing gear, but she could see shadows standing before her on the ground. The fog dissipated and Amar could finally see the two beings. Before her stood her father Ezra and mother Maru. All of them stared at each other, no words were spoken. Through the force only waves of love filled them.

Ezra and Maru who had aged and started to have wisps of grey hair slowly approached their daughter. They stood before her and the twins, Maru extended her hand to graze Amar's cheek. Maru couldn't take it anymore and quickly consumed her daughter in her arms. Amar had never been held like that from her mother and it felt like it was the one thing she needed most at the moment. Maru released her from her arms and quickly assumed that she already knew to be her grandchildren. Ezra was still gazing at his daughter and Amar met his eyes again, they were spitting images of each other and no one could argue that, even in age, Ezra's hair was still lapis and Amar's reflected the same right back. Ezra took a step forward and placed both of his hands on the sides of his daughters face.

"Welcome home my daughter." 


	36. Chapter

Tears streamed down Amar's face as her father Ezra held his daughters cheeks with both of his wrinkly hands. Ezra gently wiped away the falling drops that came from her eyes.

"My daughter, oh how we have missed you. I cannot believe you are finally standing in front of us and with your daughters no less." Ezra spoke directly to Amar continuing to hold her in his hands. It was as if he never wanted to let go of his missing daughter ever again, Amar couldn't blame him, she couldn't find the strength to pull back either.

Maru bent down to each of the twins as her knees cracked, you could tell she was getting older, but nothing could stop her from comforting and caressing her grandchildren. Iris and Tana did not see it fit to be shy in that moment, they quickly knew what the occasion called for and embraced their grandmother with much force. Maru sobbed happy tears once more from the joy of holding the two. She never knew that she had grandchildren out in the world, but then and there that didn't matter on why and how. Maru knew at least her family was all together and safe for the moment, that was all she could ask for.

Ahsoka and Sabine finally came down off of the shuttle to gather with the reuniting family below. Ezra found the strength to pull away from his daughter and greet his companions from long ago.

"Master Ahsoka! Sabine! I cannot thank you enough for the joy you have brought to me and my family. I was skeptical at first when you reached out to me with the news, but holding her in my arms confirms it all. She is my beautiful little girl, I held on Mirial." Ezra placed his hand back on Amar's face and Amar smiled contently at her father.

Tana and Iris came up to their grandfather after their long joyful embrace with their grandmother. Ezra bent over to their level and placed each one of his hands on each of their cheek and instantly fell in love with the twins.

"You both have so much of your mother in you, but I know deep down in the force, that you both strongly resemble your father." Ezra said as he stared at the girls, but then looked up towards Amar with what seemed to be a question for who their father was.

Amar was about to speak, but was interrupted by Sabine.

"I think we should all go inside and talk, we have a lot of things to go over." Sabine claimed as she held out her hand to point towards their residence.

Everyone seemed to nod in acceptance with that plan, Ezra lead the group towards his home. Maru held each one of her granddaughters hands as they walked towards the opening of the home. Amar smiled at the sight, she was finally with her family, but she knew deep down, there was someone crucial missing. Ben should have been able to have this as well, to see his girls be able to know and grow to love their grandparents.

—————

The group of mixed Rebellion heroes, fallen Jedi, and Jedi yet to come made themselves comfortable in the Bridger residence. Sabine and Ahsoka went into the kitchen to help Maru fix some drinks for everyone to sip on while they jumped into catching Ezra and Maru up to speed and vice versa for Amar.

Amar knew it was growing late for the time of Batuu's day cycle, but something told her based on what Coruscant looked like since it had fallen, night was it’s day cycle. Nightfall was forever on the gloomy planet that once held the Jedi Order and the Republic, but then also the Empire. The fall of the Empire had left the once bustling city in ruins to become overrun with whatever chose to do so. Amar had heard it was a hiding spot for wanted criminals and thieves, but once she planted her feet on the planet itself, she was overwhelmed with the force it held. There was something occupying Coruscant, but it was not in vain, but one with the force.

Amar wanted to get the girls off to a safe place to get them down for the night, she knew she was going to have a long conversation with her parents on everything that had happened in her life. The twins knew most of it, but Amar still felt it right to let them still be younglings for as long as they could. I mean they knew their father was Kylo Ren, they have had a long and eventful couple of days. As if her father was reading her mind, Ezra came over and told her that there was a door down the hall for the girls and her to sleep in.

Amar motioned for the twins to follow her to the bedroom, so she could get them ready for bedtime. The girls followed their mother, they knew it was time and honestly they were exhausted from all this space adventure. They had never been to space before, let alone left the outpost of Batuu. They felt like they could sleep for days and finally felt a piece of calmness since they landed on this planet. Something about the environment made their minds stop buzzing with the force and turned it into a calming ocean.

Amar got Tana and Iris into the little twin beds that were in the room, her parents must have been given a heads up that there were going to be children coming. Amar kissed each one of her daughters on the forehead for a long second to feel the moment they all were sharing. Amar turned to leave the girls, but Tana spoke out.

"Momma? Are we going to stay here? Is this our new home?" Tana asked innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes at her mother.

Amar knew deep down that, there would always be a missing piece, but this felt pretty damn close to being perfect for now. The girls needed some sense of reassurance, Amar could tell they were looking for a consistency.

"If we like it here, we will stay. Our family is here, so that seems like a reasonable thing to do. What do you girls think?" Amar stopped at the door to ask them.

Both Tana and Iris looked at each other for their answers, but Iris only gave her opinion.

"When daddy gets here with us, it will be perfect momma." Iris said with the biggest smile on her face, but Amar could only shyly smile back and go through the door back to the living room.

Amar could feel the tears filling her eyes, she was not expecting her daughter to feel that way. It had really pulled a string in her heart, Iris said it with so much confidence that their father would return one day. Amar wanted nothing more, but it felt impossible at the moment and she was afraid. Amar knew Ben was injured and she could only hope that he had found his way off of Star-Killer base after the Resistance had blown it to pieces. Something deep down told her that he had, if he hadn't, she wasn't sure she would be standing here. Their force connection still had them tied together in some way or another.

Maru found Amar leaning over, she comforted her daughter. Ezra found both of them instantly and took both of them in his arms. The force could be felt through them, trying to heal and give peace to each one of them. This was what would strengthen the Bridger family, their bond, their love for one another. They had been apart for so long, but now was the time to be together. 


	37. Chapter 37

The Bridger family walked back from the hallway that housed the bedrooms, into the living space. Sabine and Ahsoka brought out the brewed tea that Maru had started to fix for everyone to enjoy as they started their conversation. This was crucial for everyone involved, they had a lot of things to worry about, starting with the fact of the girls' father, Kylo Ren. Ezra and Maru were not privy to that information yet, all they knew was the fact that their daughter was alive and in the years of her absence she gave birth to twins and the father wasn't here, which they assumed meant he was out of the picture.

Everyone grabbed a cup of tea and warmed up their hands from the outside chill they encountered on Coruscant. Ahsoka and Sabine sat on either side of Amar, in a way to calm her before she had to have a difficult conversation to her estranged parents. Maru and Ezra sat across from the three holding hands with each other to prepare.

Ahsoka looked at Amar, since no one was initiating the conversation.

"Amar, why don't you just start from the beginning, like you told us." Ahsoka offered to Amar with a slight nod of reassurance.

Amar looked down into her cup of tea, how was she supposed to fully explain to her parents that she was ultimately a failure? At least that was how Amar assumed her parents would take the news, but she couldn't have been father from the truth.

Amar spent the next couple hours going over every detail of her childhood and adulthood that her parents missed out on, by sending her away to Skywalker's temple. Amar thought that her parents needed to know about her and Ben’s force connection, considering both her parents were force sensitive as well, maybe that meant they had something similar? Ezra and Maru seemed to be fully surprised to find out about this connection, they both had never heard of such a thing happening.

"This does make a little sense though, Amar, when I held you in my arms one of the first times, I had a vision of my own. In my vision, I saw you with Ben Solo, that would explain the force connection being around even before you were sent away. The force has been planning this since you were a wee youngling in my arms." Ezra explained to Amar.

Ezra and Maru had finally been told their daughters heart aching story of her life, they could not help but feel guilty for sending her away to have this life in front of her, but if they hadn't, they wouldn't have their grandchildren here today with them.

Maru got up from the couch she was sitting on with Ezra and walked over to her daughter and knelt down in front of her. Amar bowed her head as her mother approached, almost as if she was ashamed for the story she told. Maru placed her hands on her daughters that sat in her lap.

"Amar, look at me. I am so sorry for everything you have gone through. Your father and I will do whatever we can to make this right. I promise you. You didn't do anything wrong my sweets, you and Ben have something none of us will ever understand. My heart tells me your story isn't over with him, have faith in the force my daughter." Maru spoke to Amar as gently as she could.

Amar looked over at her father, who was mostly quiet throughout most of the conversation and wondered if he was ashamed of her. Her mother offered her some reassurance, but something about her mother's face, Amar knew she would never be disappointed by her daughter.

Maru looked back at her husband as in a way to nudge him, she was getting the feeling Amar was embarrassed and ashamed of her story she had just told them. Amar needed comfort from her family, the ones who were supposed to protect her from all of this, but didn't. Ezra got up to join Maru in soothing their daughter, Sabine got up to make room for him. Her father sat next to her and placed his arm across her back and pulled Amar into his body.

"My sweet daughter, the pain you carry is all so real and I am sorry. We must do what we can and be ready for anything that comes our way. There is a threat since the twins father is the Commander of the First Order, I understand he does not have the knowledge of his daughters, which makes this extremely dangerous." Ezra expressed his concern.

Amar look up at her father, she knew he was right, she had placed all of her family in danger because of Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. As if he felt the pain in her heart, Ezra again consoled his daughter.

"Do not blame yourself Amar, Supreme Leader Snoke is the one to hold the blame. We will figure this out, like we always have. Now, there are things that all of us would like to fill you on." Ezra claimed and stood up as everyone stared at Amar.

Ezra went on to explain why and what they were doing on this planet to begin with.

"We have laid low for years, trying to not gain any kind of attention from either side. We do not want to expose what we are doing here to the First Order or the Resistance just yet." Ahsoka started to explain to Amar.

"And what are you doing here? Why wouldn't you want to help the Resistance to try and help them win this war?" Amar was confused onto what they were getting at.

Ezra looked to Ahsoka to further explain it.

Ahsoka paced around the living quarters and continued.

"Since the fall of the Empire, I have found others who have been force sensitive. I wanted to start my own school for younglings, but since I no longer was apart of the Jedi Order, I wouldn't be teaching them to be Jedi's. There is another side to the force called the Grey. It is perfect balance of both light and dark. Not all creatures are destined for the light and vice versa, with the Grey it allows them to seek a balance with both. Sabine and I had been figuring out where we wanted to start up this type of school, when we caught wind of a lead on Ezra. A few years ago we went searching for your father. We had heard rumors of him being alive and we wanted to know for sure ourselves, when we found them we began the school here on Coruscant. On the planet resides the fallen Jedi Order Temple, underneath is a portal to a place in the force that holds a special place to me." Ahsoka explained to Amar.

That was a lot to take in for Amar, her own family was apart of trying to construct a school for younglings to come together to learn both sides of the force. If only this would have happened before Amar and Ben were born, things may have been different, but maybe not. This could definitely be what she always wanted for her daughters, a place where they can learn from more than just herself and grow strong in the force.

"Will you teach my girls? Show them the balance of the Grey?" Amar asked Ahsoka and her parents and as soon as she did, all of their faces lit up with joy.

"We would love too. Once we have gained the knowledge for what our place is in this war, we will do what we can. We know the First Order is not what needs to prevail, but on the other hand we cannot let it fall back to the New Republic. Look what happened under their noses!" Ezra said to all of his companions.

Ahsoka had a little worry in her eyes and spoke up her concerns.

"Of course, ultimately we side with the Resistance. There is something darker out there then Supreme Leader Snoke, I have felt it. I want to know what we are walking into. Your daughter talked about being spoken to by her great grandfather and I think now should be the time that your parents explain to you who he was." Ahsoka told Amar and left with Sabine to give the Bridger family some privacy.

As Amar watched them walk away, she felt a darkness grow from within. Maru and Ezra looked nervous and uncomfortable with going over this topic, which didn't make Amar feel any better of course.

Maru pulled a chair to sit in front of an already sitting Amar and Ezra stood behind his wife with his hand resting on her shoulder. Her mother grabbed her hands with her own and sighed as she peered up at her daughter.

"My love, there was a reason we decided to live in a life of secrecy, but mostly because we had too. I did not grow up with a normal childhood on Mirial like one would think, but that was because I did not have a traditional family. My mother was from Mirial, but my father was not. I only ever saw my father once, when I was a young girl. My mother had taken me to see him to show him that I had the force within me, we travelled off our planet to what I thought was the darkest place I had ever seen. There was no sun, only pitch black and stale air on the planet we arrived on. The only structure I saw on the world was a trapezoid shaped building and nothing else." Maru explained to her daughter with a mellow tone to her voice.

Amar knew what her mother was explaining, she had seen this place before in her Jedi trials, she could have sworn it.

"When we approached where my father resided in the building, I was shaking in my boots at that moment and so was my mother. My mother never told me who exactly he was before that moment, but once I saw him, it was instantaneous. The man before me was the Emperor that ruled the entire galaxy. That day I had found out my father was Palpatine, Emperor of the Empire."


	38. Chapter 38

Everything that she ever felt or thought about her life changed in an instant. To know that your grandfather was someone the whole galaxy at one point was deeply afraid of and for good reason. Emperor Palpatine was not someone that had sympathy for the ones he ruled over, he was cruel and powerful. To know she came from a man so vile made Amar's skin crawl, so many things added up in her head. Ben Solo came from the line of Darth Vader and Amar came from Palpatine, that was not a coincidence.

Amar had to get out of the house that was now feeling very confined, she needed fresh air. Amar ran out of the blast doors and into the cool dense Coruscant air. She knew she didn't have anywhere to go, but she needed to feel the air on her face and think over what she had just been told. It was a lot of information to take in at once, Amar had found out why her parents lived in hiding, but now to know your full lineage, was just too much for Amar to handle. If only that it had been a lie from Snoke, like his other words he said with his slithering tongue.

Amar ran until she found a place that looked over the once brightly lit city, that now laid in dust and debris. The moon was out and casted a bright light over the planet, in the distance, Amar could hear some type of creatures howling in the night. Amar sat down on a ledge to find some peace and quiet away from her other companions so she could really go over everything she had found out.

Amar felt like she was a puppet in her own life, but she couldn't understand why she feared her own grandfather so much, he was gone along with his precious Empire...

A dark feeling grew within Amar and she heard a voice in her head.

_Child, you think I am really gone? I was never gone, I have been with you since you were born, grandchild. I will always be with you, you are my blood and there is no changing that._

Amar's skin crawled as she heard that familiar voice inside her head, her grandfather had been the one talking to her and she didn't even know who exactly he was at the time. For one that meant he could get inside her head, which could be dangerous. What was he capable of? What could he orchestrate?

Everything about Amar's Jedi trials were coming true, if only she had taken them seriously enough to keep Ben and herself away from danger and not listen to the voice they had heard in their heads. The thought occurred to Amar, the voice they both heard in their head was Snoke's...was it actually Snoke? If her grandfather could access her head, did that mean he also accessed Ben's?

There was so many things wrong with what was happening, making Amar spin into a full blown panic attack. Her life seemed like it had been set up from before she was even born and there were many players in the game. Her family and Ben were pawns within Palpatine's game. Who else was being played?

The howling of the creatures she heard started to get closer and closer. Amar had no form of weapon so she needed to make her way back to the house. She got up and quickly ran back towards the house, but in the force she could sense a creature on her tail. Amar stopped, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it, if she could convince the creature through the force not to harm her, that would be her only tactic.

Amar closed her eyes, she could feel it approach on her right side. She opened her eyes to find a large Loth-Wolf standing in front of her. Amar's breathing hitched, she had felt a familiar presence, almost like a long lost friend standing in front of her. The wolf stared intently at Amar, no one said anything, but Amar was lost inside the wolf's eyes. Amar was consumed in a vision the wolf was showing her in her mind, the wolves from Lothal had great presence in the force, hence why he was able to show her the vision.

The revelation showed her a younger version of her father, training with what she assumed to be his Master. Amar knew nothing about her father's past, but she did know he was trained in the ways of the Jedi for a time. The vision shifted to an awful moment her father had gone through. His Jedi Master and mentor holding off an imminent explosion with the force from causing harm to the rest of the Rebellion team. Ezra was made to leave his Master Kanan Jarrus behind, so he could sacrifice himself for the greater good of the Rebellion.

That day her father had lost his mentor and friend. The scene shifted to the same wolf standing in front of her, that stood now in front of her father. Amar could feel through the force that Kanan's spirit had taken over the wolf. Kanan Jarrus lived on through the Loth-wolf Dume, the force had granted him that after he sacrificed himself for others. Amar knew this wolf came in peace now and trusted him completely, it was her father's Master after all. It made sense that Ezra and Maru ended up on Coruscant, it was a way to still see his old Master.

The vision continued, Amar was now being shown her grandfather in the flesh giving out orders to an assassin. Amar knew she was only an onlooker and not really standing there with the figures. Her grandfather was giving what seemed to be a hit order.

"I need you to find my grandchild, if you need kill her parents, do it, they are weak and useless to me. After that, I want you to find the rest of my grandchildren and bring them all to me, Ochi." Palpatine asked of the Sith assassin. Amar could see the awful events of the deaths of what she assumed to be Palpatine’s other descendants. Palpatine had been looking for another grandchild.

Amar's vision was brought to the wolf standing in front of her on Coruscant. Amar bowed to the wolf and thanked him for giving her this vision to help her understand more about her past. Amar could feel the sorrow from what she had witnessed.

Amar continued to walk back to house, she had just been told through the vision, that she was not the only grandchild of Palpatine. There were more out there. Had they all been taken to him like he had asked? Was she the only one left?

Deep down Amar knew that was not the case. Her thoughts went back to the vision she had in her trials of the Lady Sith that sat upon the throne. She remembered what she looked like and something about her was significant. She felt some kind of connection that resembled the one she had with Ben. Since her bond had been shattered between them, maybe it had been transferred instead of destroyed?

All Amar knew at this time was that she was not prepared for what her future held, but she needed to be. Her moment was coming to where she was going to have to face her grandfather, she knew he couldn't be left to thrive wherever he was, she needed to stop him no matter what. Her girls would be his next target, she knew her grandfather was already trying to consume their minds, at least with Iris.

Amar thought about why her grandfather needed all of his descendants there, why did he need us? He must have had a good enough reason. He was going above and beyond to have them all there and for what? Amar could feel in the pit of her stomach that it was not because he wanted his family there, no, it was because he needed to use them somehow. Amar needed to find all of his grandchildren and try and prevent whatever it was he needed them for from happening.

If Palpatine really was the one orchestrating the whole time and used pawns such as Snoke to keep in the shadows to prevent anyone knowing who was really behind it, then, Amar knew she was going to need help. Amar knew she was going to have to find Palpatine and face him, if she could try and stop him and protect his other grandchildren and Ben from further torment, then she had to try. It was time to stop living in fear from what her true destiny was, she was going to take this head on.

—————

Amar awoke a fews days after they arrived to find her parents, Ahsoka, and Sabine sitting in the living quarters watching a live hologram. It was a live feed coming directly from the First Order, in the hologram it was a tall skinny pasty man giving the news, one she recognized.

"This is General Hux of the First Order." The man said in the hologram.

Amar could tell Hux was upset and looked like he had taken a beating.

"It comes with great sadness that our Supreme Leader Snoke has been murdered. The criminal behind his murder was no other than the Scavenger scum of Jakku."

In the hologram it changed to an image of a girl that Amar quickly recognized. It was the girl from the Sith throne, she looked younger and softer than the one of her vision. As if she was being told inside her head, she knew the girls name instantly and said it aloud with the hologram.

"Rey." Both General Hux and Amar said simultaneously.

Everyone looked at Amar with shock and then back to the hologram.

"If you see this fugitive, we ask of you to please turn her over to the First Order, she is very dangerous. With the fall of Leader Snoke, the First Order is now being handed down. All hail Supreme Leader Kylo Ren!" 


	39. Chapter 39

Many things were discovered after that day, first of all Kylo Ren had become the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Snoke himself was killed by the hands of Rey, and Amar's chain had been broken once Snoke had been killed. At least that was what Amar was lead to believe, she imagined not many personnel knew about her circumstances and deals that were made when Snoke had severed Amar and Ben from each other. Amar knew in her heart that this was a good thing, but made it a little tricky, considering the love of her life was now enemy number one and he had no idea about their connection.

News travelled of the Battle of Crait, the Resistance and First Order going head to head on the planet. It was said that Master Luke Skywalker saved the Resistance that day, which was surprising to Amar to say the least. Amar still had been unsure of his existence, she heard the rumors of him going into exile, but she never knew the full truth. Master Luke had actually sacrificed himself for the good of the galaxy and saved the Resistance, only to meet his fate. The moment Master Luke had passed on, everyone felt it that surrounded her, besides Sabine. Through the force they were able to feel his peace and purpose of what had just occurred, but Amar only felt anger and betrayal.

Master Luke had raised her, been a father to her, a mentor, and he had forgotten about her. Of course she knew like some people, the connection was severed from more than just Ben. Han Solo and Chewbacca had no idea who she was anymore, but Master Luke? Had he really been that weak to have their connection broken? Her father and mother still knew who she was and had not forgotten, with Luke being so close to her, she would have hoped he would have remembered. With that being said had Luke never searched for her? He had been so consumed with his own issues that he put himself in exile and shut himself off from the force, forgetting all about Amar.

Life had been unfair as it was for Amar and her small family, to know that her mentor was now gone and had never even tried to come after her to find her, was a real stake to the heart. Amar could feel her blood start to boil, she needed to train and she needed to do it now.

Amar walked outside with a crafted spear to run her practices among the city of Coruscant. Amar knew she needed to be strong in this moment for her family, but it was one thing after the next for her. Her emotional turmoil was coming to a head and she needed to start to make things right for her and her girls.

Amar was perched on an abandoned building looking out over the ruined city, the sky was gloomy, but enough light was casted on the scene below. Amar could feel a cold front coming in, which was different from the normal humid hot heat that was encased on this forsaken planet. Amar closed her eyes and she immediately knew she was no longer alone.

The voice within her head was back.

_My grandchild, you are strong. Do not let these people you call your family make you feel insignificant. To me, you are a power to be reckoned with, I want you to come and visit me. Then, I can show you your true path in all this. I can give you the power to make him remember._

Amar usually tried to tune out the voice when it came to visit her, but something about what he offered enticed her. Amar knew exactly what and why, but this time, she no longer had an excuse to not listen. Amar was not in the right mind set like she usually was. Her faith in the light side was dwindling everyday with more bad news passing by.

Amar shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts that plagued her mind, she had to notice that as her thoughts darkened, her grandfather gained more root in her mind.

—————

It had been half a year since the Battle of Crait, Ahsoka and her parents were fully invested in training herself and the twins. They did their daily runs and it was getting tougher without a lightsaber that was for sure. The twins could manage a bit longer without a saber, but Amar desperately needed one.

Ahsoka pulled Amar to the side after a long day of training. Ahsoka had also been noticing the emptiness that was the lack of her lightsaber.

"Amar, may I ask what happened to the lightsaber you had when you trained with Master Luke?" Ahsoka sat her down in the living area.

"Snoke must have still had it when he died or he got rid of it after he placed me on Batuu. I have not seen my lightsaber since the day I arrived there. I know it's still around, I can feel it through the force, but I imagine the First Order has it somewhere." Amar answered Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had something up her sleeve by the way she was smiling, Amar could feel it. Ahsoka grabbed a box she magically had hidden behind her back and placed it in front of Amar.

"I know it isn't yours, but if I am correct, your lightsaber crystal was orange? One of my old mentors back in the Jedi Order also had an orange saber. This lightsaber belonged to the late Plo Koon. I found it in the Den on Batuu before you arrived and helped us. It belongs to you now." Ahsoka motioned for Amar to open the box.

Amar opened the box to find the lone saber in there, she instantly felt the pull to grab it and ignite it. As Amar ignited it, her girls and parents made their way to the main living area. The orange glow casted upon Amar's face and she was filled with that growing power that you had when you attached yourself to your saber for the first time. The twins oohed and awed at the lightsaber, it was very different from the ones they were used to. Ezra and Maru looked upon their daughter with pride of their own, this is who Amar was meant to be.

—————

As the twins were put to bed after their long day of training with Ahsoka, the adults remained in the house to talk about their next move. The Resistance were gaining numbers again and there was a darkness rising among the galaxy. Under the ruling of Kylo, the First Order was dominating planets and gaining more and more resources, but the Resistance had remained hidden and out of sight.

Amar and the girls had been there almost a year and Amar knew in her heart that the time was growing closer to needing to step into this war. Ahsoka and her parents still felt like it was better to remain hidden for now, incase things got heavy and the Resistance was no more. Amar felt that approach to be too safe, but she couldn't disagree with the fact that she wanted her daughters to stay as far away from the war at all cost.

Ahsoka was talking more and more about stepping in due to Kylo's power growing by the day. Amar was coming back from getting the girls to sleep when she started to overhear her parents and Ahsoka whispering.

"The Supreme Leader is getting more and more powerful by the minute. I am losing faith that we will be able to stop him and turn him back. There may need to be a plan in place that Amar is not privy to. If we cannot turn him or return his memory, we must eliminate Kylo Ren." Ahsoka whispered to Ezra and Maru.

Amar could tell her parents were uncomfortable with the situation they were being put in.

"We must join the Resistance in this fight and hope we can achieve the outcome we all want, but if we can't, then we need to do our contingency plan." Ahsoka said in a more assertive tone.

Ezra and Maru hesitantly nodded in agreement with Ahsoka and Amar instantly began to panic. What was she going to do? Kylo needed to be saved, in her head, death was never an option, but now that it was on the table, something inside Amar ignited. Her feelings grew into anger, Amar knew she was going to need extra help, but not from anyone here on Coruscant.

_Come to me, Grandchild. I will help you achieve your desire._

Amar had never felt so sure in her life, she knew deep down how evil Palpatine was, but to save the one she loved, she would do anything. Ben Solo deserved that.


	40. Chapter 40

Ahsoka had felt a disturbance in the force the instant Amar decided to visit her grandfather, though Ahsoka had no idea what her actual plan was. All she knew was that whatever was happening came with great sacrifice.

Amar had sat them all down including her daughters, she needed to tell them that she was leaving on a solo journey. Amar knew she needed to do this alone, she could never risk her daughters or her parents, or really anyone who had a good heart.

"I have felt a pull in the force, I must follow the path. I don't know where it will take me, but I know that I must do it. Deep down, I know this is my true destiny. Ever since I felt the connection with this saber, I have felt the power guide me to my purpose." Amar started explaining to the group.

Amar could tell that her companions were confused, but trying to understand.

"I understand this seems sudden, but in reality, I have sat by for years and years as my life was decided for me. I am going to take my destiny into my own hands. I ask you, as my parents, can you look out for my babies? I don't know how long my journey will take, but in my absence, can you continue to teach them the ways of the force?" Amar pleaded with her parents.

Maru grabbed Amar's hand and assured her daughter.

"With our lives, my daughter. We will make sure they are taught to the full extent and safe from danger." Amar instantly hugged her mother, that was exactly what she needed to hear.

Iris and Tana were not fully understanding what was going on and why their momma was leaving them. Amar could sense their distress and decided it best to take them on little walk to further explain.

The girls all walked outside, Iris and Tana on either side of their mother. Amar looked between the both of them, she slowed and grabbed both of their hands and knelt down to their level.

"My gorgeous daughters, you have grown up to be more than I ever wanted from you. I know that I said we would never be apart, but momma needs to try and save daddy." Amar started to explain to them.

They seemed to feel a little relief to know this was for their family.

"Are you going to finally bring daddy home so he can meet us?" Iris asked her mother.

Amar smiled at her girls, she wished it was that easy, but there was no need to go into great detail on what that actually entailed.

"Yes, I want to finally be together. I will do what I can to bring him home." Amar knew she couldn't make any promises that she knew could definitely fail. She had hope, but that didn't mean things couldn't go wrong.

"Now, I need you to be on your best behavior for your grandparents and Master Ahsoka. I need you to listen to them like you would listen to me. This is the first time we will be away from each other, but you know how much I love you and will miss you." Tears started to prick into her eyes as she tried to comfort her daughters. Amar quickly stood up so Iris and Tana wouldn't see her be sad. Amar lead them back to the house and told them to get ready for supper. Amar knew she was leaving in the evening while the girls slept to make it easier on herself and the twins.

Iris and Tana ran ahead into the house to help their grandmother in the kitchen. Amar walked through the threshold to be met with Ahsoka awaiting her arrival. Ahsoka stood from the chair and approached Amar.

"Amar, there is something we should do before you go." Ahsoka motioned for Amar to follow her to the back of the kitchen. As they approached a table she could see all this ink on the table and a few wooden stakes of many different sizes.

"What is all of this?" Amar genuinely asked not knowing any inkling on what was about to happen.

Ahsoka smiled at Amar and sat down on the bench with all of the ink.

"It is Mirial tradition, that when one goes through life achievements, they gain their marks. You my dear have earned quite a few through the years. Now sit, I would like to do the honor of marking you for your achievements, as one of your Masters." Ahsoka motioned for Amar to take a seat right next to her.

Amar was hit with appreciation for Ahsoka wanting to do such an important tradition to her mother's people. Amar knew this was her birth right by Maru and she could not refuse. She had to admit that she was a little anxious, she knew getting ink imbedded in your skin was not a relaxing process. The ink was dipped on a stake and then the person would hit the stake with another wood piece, piercing the skin, then repeat that process until you had the design.

Ahsoka started looking over Amar's very blank canvas that was her skin.

"Well, my dear, you have a choice. There are quite a few markings that you have gained. You have gained one as a warrior, mother, and lover. I can do them all or I can do them gradually for you if you'd like?" Ahsoka explained to Amar.

Amar thought about it, but honestly, she felt that she deserved to bare them all. It was like a badge of honor to the beings of Mirial.

"Do them all, please." Amar claimed to Ahsoka.

Over the next couple hours, Ahsoka worked tirelessly on marking Amar with her achievements. Ahsoka started with the most uncomfortable one to do first, it was the warrior marking. Dots that made a "V" on it's side, that sat on each of her cheeks. The second one was her mother marking, since she bore twins, Ahsoka gave her two downward triangles under her eyes and dots that made a design on her abdomen to amplify her stretch marks from motherhood. The third one was for being a lover, which usually you only got when you married your companion, but since Amar and Ben were force connected, it was all the same. That design was multiple rings of dots around the wedding ring fingers on either hand.

Amar knew it wasn't as pleasant to receive these markings, but something about the pain made her appreciate them even more. She had earned them more than one way, she wore them with honor and pride.

When Ahsoka was all done, she set the stakes down and Maru came over to inspect her daughters markings.

"Oh my! Those are beautiful, Amar." Maru grabbed her sore face with her hands and had tears of joy streaming down her face. Maru was never able to place markings on her body, due to the fact that she needed to stay unrecognizable from everyone and where she came from. The markings of the Mirial people were unmistakable from another culture.

Ezra came and wrapped his arm around his wife and appreciated the sight before him. His daughter had gained her achievements and he couldn't have been more proud of her. Even though he was never there for her growing up, looking at her now, he could see all her wonderful accolades of her life and growing up with Master Luke. The force worked in amazing ways and showing Ezra a piece of her childhood, warmed his heart.

Ahsoka grabbed a hand mirror and showed Amar her face, she was different looking. Amar had turned from a young woman who got by to a grown woman with pride and took her own destiny in her hands. Amar felt ready to face the galaxy again. She knew what she needed to do and nobody was going to get in her way. Well, that is what Amar thought at least.


	41. Chapter 41

Amar put her girls to bed and waited until they were fast asleep and dreaming. Before she left on her excursion, she took a final look between her daughters. Amar had never left them for longer than overnight and even then that was on the same planet. She knew this was necessary and what was good for their family, but she couldn't help shake that feeling of how long it might be until she holds the twins in her arms again.

Tears were slowly trickling down her face as she watched her girls, but she needed to get going. Amar leaned down and kissed each one on their exposed foreheads and ran her hand through their ebony hair. They were growing so fast and looked so much like Ben, it saddened Amar that Ben was missing out on seeing his girls grow up and thrive. Amar knew she needed to take matters into her own hands and start her journey on getting Ben back one way or the other.

Honestly, Amar at this point knew things would be different, Ben was Kylo Ren no matter if he remembered everything or not. There was still going to be the fact that he was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Amar knew deep down she wanted her Ben, but if she had to share him with this darker self of Kylo Ren, so be it. As long as he could remember what had happened and to know about his daughters.

Amar made her exit from her family, hugging and receiving kisses from her parents. Sabine and Ahsoka simply hugged her and wished her the best of luck in her journey. Amar stepped outside to a gloomy overcast Coruscant, to make her way to her ship. Sabine had commandeered a TIE Silencer from the First Order back when they were still testing them in the shipyard. It allowed Amar to sneak past certain onlookers with no further questions. It was going to be more sneaky than riding around in an X-wing, Amar just needed to be smart and not draw any attention to herself, that meant not even the Resistance.

Amar boarded the Silencer and pulled away from her family's residence and started her journey into the galaxy. Amar knew she should have filled them in on where she was about to go, but deep down every single one of them would have tried to prevent her from putting herself in danger. Her grandfather, the Emperor, was supposed to be dead to the galaxy, but clearly he had been playing the game beyond the shadows for years and it was just now starting to come out. The Resistance still had no idea, had the First Order known all this time? Did Kylo know?

Amar needed to find out all of this information and there was only going to be one way to find it all out, she needed to talk to the Emperor. Amar rose into space from the planets atmosphere and realized she was unsure on where to go, well that would make it a little difficult. As if her thoughts were being read, Amar felt the answer come to her instantly. The coordinates were there in her mind like she had always known them. Amar punched in the number of the coordinates and made ready for hyperspace. This was it, once she pulled the lever down to initiate the light speed there was no turning back.

Amar pulled the lever down and the galaxy around her turned into tiny strings of light shooting by her out of the cockpit. The coordinates had lead Amar right outside of a megafauna, consisting of red clouds and debris littered throughout. Hyperspace was no longer an option from here, deep down in Amar's thoughts she knew that she needed to carefully navigate through the cluster to find the planet beyond.

This could be critical for Amar, one stupid move and she would be gone into oblivion. Amar was no Han Solo when it came to being a pilot, but the force was strong with her. Amar closed her eyes and felt out through the force, it was showing her a way through the cluster, all she had to do was trust in the force. Amar sensed the darkness beyond, she knew she was headed into the correct location. Amar had never felt so much darkness radiating from one location, but there was a familiarity of the planet that appeared on her line of sight. She had been here before, she knew it or she had at least seen this place before. The darkness kept growing inside and that gave Amar a clear path to where she needed to go on to the surface below.

Amar advanced to the atmosphere of the planet Exegol, her memory was jogged by the view below. Amar had been here through her visions from the Jedi trials. Only pain and suffering came from this planet, but this is where she came from. Amar rose from darkness, she could feel it in her bones, is this what Ben had felt all those years before? She understood now, feeling that you could never amount to anything more than your family before you.

As the TIE Silencer soared over the surface of the planet, Amar could see giant Star Destroyers being built on the ground. There must have been dozens and dozens of them below her. Her grandfather clearly had a plan that had been in the making for longer than Amar could have suspected. Amar knew there was a bigger war coming to the galaxy, bigger than anyone could have even imagined.

Amar saw in the distance, a structure from her vision. She made her way over to the building in her TIE and ascended down to the surface. The planet was made up of a dry desert plain that was hidden under constant darkness of lightning clouds. Amar felt her backside to feel the lightsaber Ahsoka had given her, just to make sure she was more than prepared to what she was walking into.

The structures were ominous for Amar to walk into, clearly this was a place for the Sith. She could feel it down to her bones that there was a growing darkness that was deeply rooted in the planet. Amar felt that pull to turn around and never come back, but something in her head made her think differently. Amar knew when it came to Ben Solo, he was her biggest weakness. If she could find a way to get him back then risking her life was something she just was willing to do.

As Amar walked down the ancient halls, they were filled with statues of Sith that came even before her grandfather. The force was tugging her to a particular spot just ahead, as she approached she could see lightning strikes coming from the ground reaching up to the sky. Amar approached an area that was filled with medical equipment that seemed to be used for some kind of crazy science. There were chambers filled with strange liquids and tubes that ran straight to other chambers. In one in particular, there was a chamber filled with unnatural bright neon green liquid, with it, held a familiar face to Amar. Inside the chamber multiple bodies of Snoke floated in the chamber. Amar was confused to say the least, was Snoke not a real person? Had her grandfather been puppeteering Snoke from the shadows?

If Palpatine was the man behind Snoke, that meant he had been in control this entire time. That meant the voice within her head had always been her grandfather, controlling her since she was a youngling. Amar's blood started to boil, she had been played, both herself and Ben had been played.

With impeccable timing, Amar saw mechanical arms lower a black mass in front of her. It was a hooded figure that was suspended off of the arm, seemed to be attached to it for some kind of life support. The hooded figure oozed darkness and as it rose its head, Amar took a step back. Amar knew who this was, she had seen images of Palpatine before to recognize this ghostly figure of what he use to be. Amar met the glazed over eyes of her grandfather and she instantly regretted ever coming to Exegol.

"Granddaughter, welcome to Exegol. I have awaited your arrival for some time now. I am pleased you have finally come to me." Palpatine's voices boomed over the noises that made the background.

Amar was speechless, she didn't know what she wanted to say to this monster, now that she put the pieces together. Amar remained silent and Palpatine could feel her animosity reverberating off of her.

"My child, I understand your anger towards me, but you must understand, I did it for the good of my family. I have always wanted you all to join me here and together we could rule the galaxy." Her grandfather rose his arms and the lightning grew prevalent over their heads.

Amar froze. There still was more offspring out there? Were they all headed this way into Palpatine's trap of life torment and manipulation? 


	42. Chapter 42

Palpatine changed the subject over to what Amar desperately wanted to hear.

"You wish for young Solo to have his memory back?" Palpatine smiled smugly at Amar.

Amar knew deep down this is what she always wanted, she would take him as he is now, if it meant that he could remember everything that had happened in the past. Amar was positive that once he learned the truth, he would cease to be Kylo Ren, for the sake of his younglings.

Amar looked back up to the deathly hollow figure that was her grandfather and intently stared into his glazed over eyes.

"I would do anything for Ben to have his memory back." Amar answered fully aware of the trap she had just set up for herself. Internally, Amar was hitting herself for saying such a foolish thing, but love had a way of making people do stupid things.

Her grandfather didn't reply right away but rather grinned with an unnatural size smile on his face. Amar didn't like the feeling she instantly got from him, he had something up his sleeve, she could feel it.

"Well, my granddaughter, join me in the Final Order and take down the scum of the Resistance and draw in my other grandchild and I will give you what you seek." His smile did not dissipate from his face.

Amar instantly was hit with a wave of anger and frustration, she was being played. Amar instantly ignited the lightsaber from her backside and raised it up to her grandfather's neck.

"Never! I will never help you." Amar knew this was what he was wanting in exchange for Ben Solo, but there was no guarantee her grandfather would keep to his word. Amar needed a way out of this situation, she would have to find another route to her beloved.

It donned on Amar, her grandfather must have known all along about their bond. If he controlled Snoke, that meant, him alone orchestrated her and Ben being pulled apart in the first place.

Out of nowhere two hooded figures came behind Amar and zapped her with a device that disabled her and made her drop her saber off to the side. The two figures grabbed her arms and held her there in front of Palpatine. Amar struggled against their hold, but every time she did, they zapped her again. The electricity pulsing through her body was intense and each time it happened it weakened her. Amar was stuck. Palpatine had the upper hand in this situation, Amar was going to have to decide or die fighting.

"Such power my young granddaughter, it's a pity, if you don't join me then I will have your twin girls join me." Palpatine laughed his evil menacing chuckle.

"NO! You will never touch them. I will give myself over, if you promise never to cause them any harm. Please?" Amar asked as she let her head hang in defeat.

"You give yourself over to me and the Final Order, I will make sure you and Kylo Ren are reunited and I won't go after your girls. I give you my word." His chuckling ceased and Palpatine became very serious.

Amar knew she didn't have much choice, it was either conform to protect her girls or die and hope he never went after them.

"It's a shame you were the one to arrive and not Rey. She would have granted me all my powers back, but in due time, I still have enough for now." He spoke out loud but not necessarily to Amar.

Amar finally made the realization about Rey, her connection to Ben had been given over to Rey because of their bloodline. The only way it was able to transfer over was because they were blood related. Amar kicked herself for not going to Rey before she came here, maybe they would have been stronger together. Now, she was alone and giving herself completely over to the Emperor.

"What will you have me do, I will join you, but how do you know I won't betray you?" Amar instantly regretted her question to him.

The mechanical arm that held onto the Emperor came down lower in front of Amar, so he could be closer. Palpatine looked her dead in the eyes and raised his arms to her.

"Don't worry my dear, I have already thought of that and I know the fix to that." With that, electric waves came out of Palpatine's battered hands and reached Amar. The two hooded beings took their hands off of her so they were not affected by the waves.

Amar could feel her mind and soul losing control. The fog invading her head was thickening, she no longer felt the pain or the worry for anyone else, but what her grandfather ultimately wanted.

Palpatine continued to send the waves into Amar's body.

"You will be my perfect granddaughter and conform to my every demand." Palpatine laughed his evil chuckle once more as he continued to send the wave currents into her body to place an incantation on her mind.

Under this haze that Palpatine had place on Amar's mental state, it made it so she would not question the wrong doings and be completely faithful to himself and the Final Order. Amar was no longer in full control of her mind and body. She was now a faithful servant to the dark side.

——————

On a planet far from Exegol, Kylo Ren was on a mission to find a wayfinder to a place that would lead him to the man behind the voice he heard in his head. Kylo knew there was such object on his grandfather's planet of Mustafar. He knew he was in the right place, he had been told all of the information by the voice. There was something about finding the man to the voice that enticed Kylo, he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but he couldn't help but feel like this voice was always going to be on top or one step ahead.

Kylo knew he needed to snuff out whatever it was, if he were truly going to rule over the galaxy, then he was going to need to take out any other competition. Kylo had finally defeated the creatures on the planet protecting the wayfinder, he grabbed the object into his hands. As Kylo did this, he was hit with a wave of nausea in the pit of his stomach. He was being hit with someone else's feelings, somewhere distant to him, but it was still there. Kylo had not felt Rey in a long while, they had shut their connection a year ago on Crait. This was something else, it sucked him in, not wanting to let him go. Kylo felt concern over someone he did not even know. His thoughts pointed him towards following the wayfinder, if he did, he would find the source behind the pain and hopefully the voice.

Kylo made way to his main ship on the Steadfast, his new Star Destroyer, after the Finalizer fell to the battle over of Batuu not long ago. Onboard, he immediately made preparations to continue his journey on following the wayfinder. He gave his final instructions to General Hux and Allegiant General Pryde as he made his way to his TIE Silencer.

Kylo plugged in the wayfinder so that, the First Order computers could easily input the directions from the device. Kylo could see that it was leading him to the far reaches of the Unknown Regions. Kylo had never ventured there before and he calmed his nerves to start his journey.

Just like Amar, Kylo had encountered the red cloud of megafauna, it made it impossible for him to travel further in hyperspace. Kylo used the force to navigate the rest of the way that the wayfinder showed for him.

As Kylo entered the atmosphere of Exegol, he was not surprised at the surroundings. Of course the Sith would have such a desolate planet. What did surprise him was the fact that he could feel a presence he hadn't felt in a long time and thought he never needed to again.

—————

Amar rose from her crumpled form on the ground off of the cold and dusty floor.

"Rise my tenacious granddaughter!" Palpatine exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

Amar did not have much going through her head, all she knew was that no matter what the Final Order came first. A few other beings approached Amar and guided her to change out of her light sided attire, since joining the dark side, she was going to have to fit the part.

Inside a chamber Amar changed into an all black attire that consisted of black pants and belts and a long sleeved black crop top that exposed her midriff. Amar was finished changing when the being held out another saber, different from the one she came here with. Amar instantly recognized it, it was her old saber, her grandfather had it all along.

Amar had the memory of everything that had happened before, but now it was more like Palpatine had eased any hatred for himself or the dark side. Amar still was able to feel love for her younglings, but it was different. They were no longer the most important thing out there to her.

Amar placed both of the sabers on her back and made her way back to her grandfather. As she approached where he resided, she heard a lightsaber ignite. It had a particular and familiar sound to Amar, then came the sound of the person that belonged to that saber. Kylo Ren was here. Amar approached quietly, as the scene came into view she could see Kylo pointing his lightsaber at her grandfather. Amar would not have someone threatening her grandfather, Amar called her lightsabers to her hands and instantly ignited them. Amar force jumped and landed between Kylo and Palpatine. The sabers clashed with each other and Amar looked up from her stance into the eyes of Kylo Ren.

Kylo took a quick step back and his mouth hung open just slightly, letting out a gasp.

"Amar?"


	43. Chapter 43

Amar knew her place, she remained silent and with her sabers ready for another attack if need be. Kylo was still at a loss for words after he had called out the woman he knew back on Batuu as "Amar". It was the woman he had a been consumed with, that he ultimately felt some feelings for, but decided later, it was best to leave it alone. He knew what life he lived, there was no room for a lover or a family, which he remembered, didn't she have younglings?

Palpatine chuckled his evil cackle and looked at the both of them through his milky eyes.

"Isn't my granddaughter magnificent? Amar you may extinguish your sabers, he won’tdo any harm." Palpatine made a hand movement for Amar to stand off to his side and remain silent. Palpatine couldn't help but feel smug thinking about what turmoil he had caused these two love birds.

Kylo was immensely confused to say the least, he knew there was something about this girl, but the granddaughter to the Emperor? That was not something he would have guessed, but he kept getting surprise after surprise.

Amar stepped back into the shadows, but remained near enough to protect her grandfather if needed. The Emperor went on to tell Kylo Ren about how he had another granddaughter, one he was very much familiar with, Rey the scavenger. Deep down, Kylo knew this was no coincidence. He felt a connection to both of these decedents to Palpatine. Rey just happened to be a stronger connection, but there was still something about Amar that he couldn’t put his finger on. Something just wasn't adding up, but also at the same time it was too much fortuity.

"Now that I have my granddaughter here on the dark side, I want you to take her with you. You can choose what to do with her, but kill Rey. If you do as I ask, you will be the new Emperor of the galaxy. Amar has a task given to her by myself, but after that she is all yours to do as you please." Palpatine demanded of Kylo.

Kylo felt the power behind being the Emperor of the galaxy, but in the back of his mind, there was more to this story. Why would he allow someone else to be in his stead? Why did he want to kill his own blood? Why kill Rey, but not Amar?

"Why do you want Rey dead and not Amar?" Kylo simply asked him.

"My boy, do you see her? She would never harm me, she is on a leash, she will obey me. She is not threat to me, besides she knows what is at risk if she doesn't comply. Rey is strong willed and is unaware of her family's lineage. Be my guest at giving her the good news and how her parents died, being weak." Palpatine smiled smug at Kylo.

Palpatine explained all about how he wanted his granddaughters delivered to him years ago, so he could train them in the ways of the dark side, but their parents had gotten in the way and hidden the younglings from him.

Kylo didn't know what to think, on one hand he felt guilty for thinking his family life was so awful. Amar and Rey had literally come from the evil path and now their life was being decided by a creepy old man, who was their grandfather. Palpatine had also claimed to be the overall voice inside his head as he grew up, it was never his grandfather or Snoke like he thought.

Kylo's skin crawled, he did not trust this man at all. He knew he didn't want to actually give the Sith throne to Kylo. It was another one of his games he was playing, like he did to the rest of the galaxy. What was he going to do with this woman? She would be a distraction for sure for Kylo, he still held those feelings of lust for her. She had been his escape from it all when he had visited her those two times. Now that she would be back where he was trying to escape from, he didn't know what he was going to do. To Kylo, she appeared to be in some kind of trance or incantation, she was not her normal self. If anything maybe if he got her out of Exegol, she could snap out of whatever this was.

The Emperor turned to his granddaughter and spoke in hushed tones to her.

"Child, go with the Supreme Leader and be my eyes and ears. Once you can, go to Batuu to acquire Vader's holocron, that I know you hid all those years. You will need that for later." Palpatine said to Amar as she walked to stand behind Kylo.

Amar obeyed her grandfather like she always would and now she would do the same to the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Amar remembered her past with Kylo Ren, but she knew it was only a fling, but one she very much enjoyed. Amar had lost a sense of her plans for Ben Solo, it wasn't erased, but merely put on the back burner. Amar only felt lust and anger, the dark side was creeping into her mind and quickly exhausting her. Amar would surely be overcome with the dark side if she remained under this incantation for a long period of time.

Kylo Ren knew what he needed to do in order to take down the Emperor, but the first thing was getting Amar out of this desolate place. Kylo knew he needed to try and persuade Rey to help him take down the Emperor, Amar wouldn't be able to under this trance, so he couldn't rely on her for help.

——————

Kylo and Amar made their exit off of the planet of Exegol, Kylo told Amar to follow him with her own TIE fighter. Kylo was also curious to how Amar got a hold of a Silencer from his own line of ships? He chalked it up to the Emperor having it for her already here on the planet.

The two TIE's made it back to the Steadfast that sat still outside of Mustafar. Kylo and Amar were met with General Hux and Pryde as in any normal situation for the Supreme Leader. Amar made pace to get in line behind Kylo, she bore a black hood that slightly came over her face. Kylo met up with the General's and because he must have had such a busy schedule, he made them walk with him and fill him in and vice versa. Kylo told the General's about the Emperor and his plans. Hux seemed to be a little skittish about the news whereas Pryde was confident and proud. He had served the Emperor back when the Empire ruled the galaxy.

Kylo filled them in on who Amar was and General Hux went white. Amar lowered her hood and stared straight at Hux. She knew Hux recognized her, he was the one that escorted her to and from Snoke all those years ago. He kept his lips shut and so did she, it didn't matter anyway. Amar was here for her grandfather, not because of her lost mission to save Ben Solo.

The Generals made their leave and Amar continued to follow Kylo down to the personal chambers. Kylo arrived in front of a huge blast door and quickly turned around to face Amar.

"Since I was unaware of the company I was going to have, I do not have a chamber set up for you just yet. This is my quarters, you will stay here until I can acquire you another room." Kylo demanded of Amar.

He opened the blast door with his hand print and walked inside and Amar followed suit. The room was all white and bright like snow. This was not what Amar had envisioned a First Order living quarters would look like, I mean their main color was black. Amar stood there taking it all in, when Kylo approached her.

"Did you know?" Kylo asked Amar in a blunt and abrupt way.

Amar of course didn't exactly know what he was talking about, but something in the back of her mind told her to play dumb and flirt with the Supreme Leader. Amar walked around Kylo in a circle very slowly and answered him.

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about." Amar gave him a small smile and gracefully took off her cloak to unveil her very showy attire. The black suited her body and it hugged her hips in a way that made Kylo squirm below the belt.

Kylo grew a little weary with the change of her mood. He was not preparing for that, he was trying to gain answers, not be seduced. Something about her was hard to deny, he felt it, that pull to her like he always had on Batuu. Amar came closer to Kylo and on instinct, ran her hands under his tunic to feel his muscles, Kylo slowly closed his eyes. He had not felt human contact in a very long time, well since him and Rey touched through their force bond. Kylo did not want to think about her right now, instead he gave into his lust for Amar. Kylo forcefully grabbed Amar and hoisted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Kylo slammed Amar against the sterile wall of his quarters. His hand going to her neck to tighten ever so slightly. Out of the dominance Kylo was showing, Amar grabbed his hair with both of her hands and had fistfuls of it between her fingers. Kylo greedily kissed her over and over, until his knees started to give out. There was no turning back now, Amar was going to be his, and only his, for the rest of the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Amar couldn't deny the fact that Kylo Ren was not holding back, that night, they became one. Amar had never been with him like this, he was fully immersed and releasing any kind of sexual aggression on her. If she would have been her old self, it would have scared her and she would have shrunk down in fear. Not this Amar, she took the bull by the horns, Amar only felt a ravishing emotion towards this dark prince.

Amar could feel Kylo's ever changing moods throughout the whole night, when they were tangled under the dark sheets of his bed, they took a moment and drank up each other with their eyes. Kylo's eyes were smoldering with a raging fire inside them and Amar was speechless by it. All she could do was melt under his stare and be further seduced by his presence. Finally, she gained the strength after a night of Kylo taking what he wanted, she gained the upper hand. Amar grabbed behind his head and forced him to kiss her heatedly, but Amar wrapped her leg around his waist and forced him to turn over on his back. Amar now had the high ground which at the moment Kylo didn't seem to mind. His view was far from unwanted, Amar was completely unclothed straddling him with her long dark locks falling over her breasts.

Amar would have soaked this moment in, but her new and improved mind made her for go the moment any longer and forced him to continue on their journey under the sheets.

It was early in the morning when Kylo awoke to a warm presence he wasn't accustomed too. He soon realized that Amar was the one in his bed and the memories from the previous night flooded his mind, he exhaled in euphoria. The sheets were just barely over her hips, her whole upper body was uncovered but hidden away by her sleeping position. Kylo could just make out the lines that she bore on her sides and stomach. Kylo thought to himself, he knew he had remembered correctly. Amar had given birth to younglings, he remembered seeing her marks the times before. Where could they have gone? Were they alive? Kylo felt embarrassed that he even cared or was taking the time to think about such things. Clearly, Rey was getting to him, making the light shine through.

It dawned on Kylo, maybe if he had Amar as a distraction, maybe that would stop Rey from getting through to him and he wouldn't feel the pain from her rejection anymore. I mean he had everything he needed right here in his bed. He had a woman to keep him company, one that was very strong in the force that he came to find out and one that could give him an heir to being Supreme Leader., if he so chose. Was that what he wanted? He couldn't help, but feel a little sadness to what he was thinking. He didn't want Amar to be faced with a life like his, deep down he knew something happened with her. She was not this dark force sensitive being before, no, she had been brainwashed, but why?

Kylo had a lot of things going through his mind, not to mention the fact that Palpatine was still alive and wanted Rey dead. He knew he was going to have to try and reach out through their force bond again to warn her in his own way. What part did Amar have in this? She also was the granddaughter to the late Emperor. Something about Amar and Rey made Kylo think there was more to this story. Maybe Palpatine had already infiltrated Amar's mind and that's why he wanted Rey dead. Rey wasn't easily seduced, as Kylo knew all too well. The feeling he felt when he was in Rey's presence was one for longing and pining, but for some reason Amar resonated the same feelings just not as strong. If Kylo succeeded at giving Rey up to Palpatine, then maybe he would take Amar and place her by his side, like he wanted Rey to do that year previous. Together they could rule the galaxy.

—————

Amar woke suddenly, she had forgotten where she had been residing the night before. Amar felt the bed around her and found it empty, Amar couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of disappointment, but it was instantly shattered by her new thoughts. Amar knew she still had a mission to follow through on for her grandfather. Amar rose to get up, she could feel her body instantly groan in pain, her body had taken quite a beating if she remembered correctly. It made Amar smile thinking about the deeds that took place under those dark sheets. Amar looked down to find multiple love bites on her chest and upper breasts, it made her sigh in happiness. Amar got dressed and found a note on a side table that had her name on it. Clearly, it was from the all mighty Kylo Ren, due to the lack of pleasantries.

_Training Room 0800_

It was short and straight to the point, Amar looked over at the holopad to find that she had about 20 minutes to find this training room. Amar made quick work on getting to the correct location on time, it was fairly easy to find, there was nothing on the walls except for what room was what. Made it fairly easy to be certain which room she needed to be in.

Amar walked in through the door that displayed the sign of training room. Inside was Kylo Ren, fully dressed in his black getup, but he was donning his helmet. The helmet was different, it looked to be cracked and repaired again with bright red welding glue. It gave Amar a tingle sensation through her body, she knew that he was intimidating to most people, but since she knew what laid under that mask, she couldn't help but feel a little heated by his firm presence. Amar stood there eyeing him up and down, until Kylo realized she wasn't focused on what he had brought her here for.

"I want to see the skills you have with a saber. I was unaware of your force ability back on Batuu." Kylo said through his mask.

Amar snapped out of her overwhelming attraction she gained from his appearance and looked towards what would be his eyes.

"I guess that can be arranged, do I get to be rewarded if you are impressed?" Amar asked seductively as she approached the rooted Kylo. Kylo looked down at her as she approached and batted her long eyelashes at him. What was she doing to him? Never in his life had he had a woman want him like Amar wanted Kylo. He had never earned such affection from a woman. Kylo internally groaned with the power she had on his unforgiving bodily functions below. He raised his hand and slightly grasped her throat to give her a reminder that he was still the one in power and she was his to control. He leaned his head down towards her ear.

"If I am satisfied with your abilities, I will allow you back for my pleasure. I am a hard man to impress, Amar." Kylo's robotic voice came out firm and loud in Amar's ear, but it made her body respond and made her heart jump out of her chest.

Kylo released his hand around her throat and took a few steps back and ignited his lightsaber. That was the sign for Amar to do the same as he had. Amar grabbed both sabers from her holster on her back and instantly ignited them. Amar smiled mischievously to the helmeted Kylo Ren and made her first move.

Amar lunged at him with both her sabers landing against his single blade, he easily pushed her off and she stepped back again. Their moves were seamless from there, they fell into sync quickly, they were becoming to evenly matched. Kylo was tiring, he needed fresh air, he released his helmet from his head and tossed it to the ground. Kylo was impressed by her knowledge of her lightsabers. Clearly, she had been trained, but where did she gain the knowledge? Kylo knew he would have recognized her from the temple with Skywalker, also the fact that almost everyone was dead from that temple.

Amar was growing weaker by the minute after fighting for what seemed like hours. She knew that one of them was going to have to give up sooner or later, but she knew she wanted to impress him, so she needed to keep going a little longer. It was very familiar to her, they had fought like this growing up before it had been time to fight side by side. Amar knew all of his tricks and moves and Kylo seemed to as well, but Amar wasn't sure how, considering he had no memory of her before he went to the dark side.

They broke from another entanglement of their sabers and both took a moment to recover their breath.

"Who trained you? You have great skill in combat." Kylo asked Amar.

Amar wanted to explain everything to him, but since she didn't have full control over her mind, she opted out. Amar knew her grandfather wouldn't grant her what she wanted until he had everything he was demanding, which included that holocron she needed to retrieve and Rey the scavenger from the Resistance.

"My grandfather gave me the knowledge and I have gained the skills over the years." Amar slightly lied to Kylo.

"Very well then, it is clear that we are evenly matched. Let's retire for the day." Kylo extinguished his lightsaber and placed it back on his hip. Amar followed suit, but she knew this wasn't how they were going to leave it.

"Did I please the Supreme Leader?" Amar walked right up to his backside and stood there waiting for him to turn. Kylo's back stiffened at the change in proximity. Amar was mere inches away from him. He knew that he needed to console what he was feeling and get it under control with being around her. Amar brought this lust he hadn't felt before, but the way she was acting was extremely painful for him to ignore. Kylo quickly turned around and startled Amar and she took a fews steps back, but Kylo kept taking heavy steps her way. Eventually, Amar was backing into a wall and had nowhere else to go. Amar knew his moods changed frequently and she had hoped that she would never be on the back end of it, but his mood was giving off mixed signals. This was the first time Amar was a little afraid of what he may do if he was provoked and upset by her. Amar was quickly answered with his hand coming up behind her head and grabbing the back of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her on the neckline. His lips were trailing kisses up and down, and Amar couldn't help but be fully consumed by him. Amar thought to herself.

_Guess I pleased him after all._

Kylo heatedly ripped her clothing off as Amar followed suit, they were still sweaty and sticky from their intense sparing that had just happened. Something about that made it even more desirable to the both of them. They got off by how hard they had fought each other, tested each other, and how evenly matched they were. 

This weird unfamiliar bond he had with this woman was creeping more and more into his soul. Amar made Kylo uncontrolled when it came to his lustful emotions, before he never had a problem but the way her breast perked themselves as his face, made him weak. 

Rey was the farthest thing from his mind at this point, all that mattered was the way he made Amar say his name, "Supreme Leader".


	45. Chapter 45

Days went past and it was almost a routine. Kylo longed for her attention, even if it was only a distraction and Amar's mind was only about the next time they could be in his chambers. Amar's mind had been completely taken over by the darker side of the force, she only wanted what she wanted, it was greedy and selfish. Amar knew deep down there were reasons for why she had gone to Palpatine and for the time being that was put on the back burner. It had been years since Amar had Ben in her reach, she was too selfish to let it go, even if that meant for getting Ben completely back. Whatever Palpatine had done, had made Amar for go her original plan.

Amar listened to the First Order Officers, things were getting heated with their search for Rey and the Resistance. Amar was extremely jealous, Kylo had spent the last few days becoming obsessed with Rey's whereabouts. Kylo even personally assigned an Officer to be in charge of knowing her location at all times. Amar's inner beast of jealousy was hard to tame, she had never in her life been this way, but times had changed. Amar yearned for Kylo's attention, but something about Rey overpowered Amar's presence. Amar knew the only way to get to the bottom of this was to just ask him and figure it out. After all, he did owe it to her after all the nights they had spent together over the past few weeks.

During training Amar was getting frustrated and Kylo could clearly see her mood had changed from her usual provocative self.

"You're losing focus, Amar. I sense animosity?" Kylo slowed his fighting movements in order to ask Amar.

Amar looked down in shame, was it that clear on her face? Obviously, he couldn't feel her emotion like he had when they had their force bond.

"I am sorry Supreme Leader, I am just frustrated. I will try and snap out of it." Amar raised her sabers up in attack stance to continue the sparring, but was met with a frozen statue of Kylo.

"It's about the scavenger, isn't it?" Kylo walked towards her and put down his saber.

Amar was very alarmed, how did he know? There was no way, could he read her mind? Kylo continued to walk up to her and raised his hand to her cheek, Amar glared up at him.

"Amar, it was not hard to guess. You have been put off every time I make mention of her. I am no fool in seeing what's in front of me." Kylo caressed her cheek and pinch it slightly, a chuckle escaped his lips.

Amar was starting to get angry and it was hard to diffuse, Rey had caused her all of these emotions.

Amar continued to glare up at him and responded back.

"You're a fool to go after someone who clearly doesn't want you." Kylo's face went flat and Amar could feel his anger building up. Kylo turned around and faced away from Amar.

Quickly he turned back with his face redder than before.

"You don't understand, we share some kind of force bond. I know you won't understand but that's all I can say." Kylo explained to Amar.

Amar's face went white. Kylo had just told her Rey and himself shared a force bond. That confirmed it for Amar, Rey had been the one to receive her and Ben’s force bond. Amar grew sick to her stomach, Rey had stolen it from them.

"You mean you have a pull to one another that doesn't compare to anyone else in this galaxy? You feel what they feel and can talk to them even though you are not even on the same planet?" Amar let slip from her thoughts out loud.

Kylo stood there dumbfounded at Amar. How could she have known those feelings unless she had experienced them before?

"How do you know about that?" Kylo just had to ask her.

Amar shook her head and could feel the weight of her world coming down around her, she needed to sit down. Amar sat up on one of the tables in the training room and hung her head low. Amar knew she needed to get back in the game and get that item to Palpatine, so she could continue her journey on getting Ben back. Amar changed the subject on Kylo instantly.

"How long until I can get a squadron to Batuu, so I can retrieve the item Palpatine requested?" The whiplash of her sudden moods had confused Kylo and he had to really stop and think.

"Uh, I can have them ready for you as soon as you need, but I will be sending you on a Star Destroyer. So I know there will be no trouble for you." Kylo tried to make his way to Amar, but before he could, she jumped off the table, bowed, and exited the training room.

There was something about the way she knew and reacted to that information. Kylo knew he needed to go after her and demand she tell him what was going on. He could feel there was some connection that he was not privy to.

As Kylo turned to leave he adorned his helmet and cape and turned for the exit, but before he could, his force bond connected for the first time in almost a year. There in front of him was the scavenger Rey, she wore a different outfit, but still Rey like fashion. She had a necklace around her neck and was standing on a planet that was clearly a desert. Kylo's worries of Amar quickly vanished as he had more pressing matters at hand, he needed to get Rey aware of Palpatine and her ties to him.

—————

Amar rushed off to her quarters that she had just now received onboard the Steadfast, but now she needed to get off this forsaken Destroyer. Her emotions were becoming uncontrollable, she was unbalanced. It had come so close in the training room, Amar almost let it slip about their past. Amar knew she needed to pack and get to the other Destroyer quickly.

A Stormtrooper came to her door of her quarters to tell her that the Supreme Leader had readied a shuttle and a squadron to accompany her to her own command ship. Had she really just heard the Stormtrooper right? Amar was now in command of a First Order Star Destroyer? The Stormtrooper continued to tell her that Kylo had arranged for the journey to happen but to immediately go to the planet of Kijimi for immediate evacuation of the troops. On top of that, Kylo Ren had found out where Rey was and was going after her, which only made Amar deepen with jealousy.

Amar immediately jumped to her journey, she needed to get to Batuu as fast as she could to claim the lost artifact of Vader. Amar made her exit following the Stormtrooper who was leading her to the her squad. Amar deep down knew she wanted to say goodbye to him to Kylo, but could she control her emotions?

As if he had heard her thoughts, Kylo came stalking through the halls after Amar. Amar stopped and waited for him to approach and say his peace, as far as she knew he was just shaming her for leaving him in the training room without being excused. Amar was quickly surprised, Kylo grabbed her arm and led her off to a nearby supply closet. Once they were in the small space, Kylo took off his helmet and didn't say a word. He grabbed Amar with both hands and met her lips with his own. Amar was taken aback, this was definitely unlike this Kylo Ren. All Amar could do was slightly smile back at him.

"I know the next events will be important and I don't know how they are going to turn out, but if we are both alive at the end, join me, stand by my side." Kylo quickly caressed her cheek and placed his helmet back on and exited the closet. Amar was speechless and felt the lingering tingling sensation on her lips, Amar had a tear stream down her face, but not in sadness, in joy. Amar made herself decent and excited the storage room as well.

As Kylo walked away from Amar, one thought entered his head. He couldn't deny his attachment to Rey, but Amar offered him physical attention. If he were to have both on his side, Kylo could get behind that, making them both sit on either side of him on the Sith throne. He knew how much Amar had jealousy already for Rey, but that could be part of the fun and fuel her dark side. 

\-----------

Amar and her squad boarded a shuttle in the hanger and as the ramp was starting to go up, Amar caught a glimpse of Kylo Ren climbing into his TIE Silencer, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right and something bad was going to happen. Amar whispered to herself.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

The ramp closed and the shuttle quickly made way to the Destroyer in the distance.


	46. Chapter 46

"Commander Bridger, our ship has reached the planet of Batuu."

A First Order Officer alerted Amar on the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

"Very well, ready my ship."

Amar took to her new role like she had been doing it for years, but in reality Amar had zero experience with any kind of military style life. Amar made her way to the hanger to ascend down to the planets surface to gain the object from Dok's antiquities shop.

Amar took a squadron of First Order Stormtroopers to accompany her in the outpost, she didn't need any interruptions. Amar knew she needed to get the holocron and make her way towards Kijimi. Things were definitely getting heated within the galaxy, Amar was running out of time to receive the item and try and get it back to Palpatine before the Resistance gained on them. Last report that her Star Destroyer had gotten was a group of Resistance fighters and Rey were in search of a wayfinder that would lead them to Exegol. Which everyone seemed to need in order to find the forgotten planet of the Sith. Amar didn't use such device to navigate to the planet, but rather her connection to her grandfather.

Kylo had been racing over the galaxy trying to prevent Rey and the Resistance or maybe he was trying to warn her? Amar had no idea, but she could feel deep down that she needed to work quickly.

The shuttle landed in the hanger on the surface of Batuu. Amar made her exit with her identical companions following suit, the natives got out of their way quickly. Amar looked around and could feel the fear radiating off of all the people. No one stood against them or tried to make themselves stand out, no one wanted any attention from the First Order.

In the distance, Amar could see the familiar building that was once her job, but that seemed like a million parsecs away in her life. So much had happened since her and the twins left this planet.

Amar and her squad were greeted by Dok himself with open arms.

"Ah, Amar I am surprised to see you, with the First Order no less. I was worried for you when you never came back, but now I can see why." Dok held out his long arms in a greeting to Amar.

Amar knew there wasn't any time for pleasantries, Amar walked past Dok and he tried to stop her.

"Hey!" Dok yelled out to Amar, but was stopped by a couple Stormtroopers holding him back and the rest of them pointing their blasters at him.

Amar walked past the scuffle and walked directly to the back of the shop, where she knew she had hidden the object in the wall. She had hidden it all those years ago from Kylo Ren, just to retrieve it for the most ultimate evil person, her grandfather. Amar pressed the button and the wall came out and revealed Vader's holocron safely in the spot she left it in. Amar grabbed the holocron and stashed it in her sack that was hung around her body.

Amar walked past Dok again, who was still being held onto by her squad.

"I don't understand, you kept that hidden for a reason! Why now?" Dok screamed after Amar.

Amar stopped in her tracks and turned back to the creature she had grown to admire and learn from.

"The time wasn't right then, it is now." Amar calmly explained to him. Amar nodded to her companions and the Stormtroopers released Dok and followed suit behind their Commander.

Amar felt bad for coming in like she did, when that man had provided her with a job and steady income when she needed it most, but there wasn't any room to care at the moment for Amar.

Amar and the squad boarded their shuttle to go back to the Destroyer and get to their next mission.

——————

Amar walked back onto the bridge in the Star Destroyer and was filled in by thefirst Officer. The Steadfast had sent them over a new report of the current events going on within the First Order, plus a hologram sent over by General Pryde himself.

The first Officer turned the hologram on for everyone on the bridge to hear and watch. A blue hued General Pryde came through the hologram.

"We have found the Resistance spy among our ranks."

Amar's heart jumped, for a split second she thought maybe they could have been talking about her, but the chances were slim and not to mention she hadn't even had any communication with the Resistance.

"Unfortunately, it was someone who we considered one of our best leaders, General Hux was found to be the spy and we quickly took care of the matter. Long live the Supreme Leader."

General Pryde's message disappeared as the whole bridge chanted "Long live the Supreme Leader" and then continued their jobs among the bridge. The first Officer instantly came over to Amar and filled her in on the other reports that had come in. Kylo Ren had been on the planet below tracking Rey and had fled immediately after her and her friends had escaped onboard the Steadfast. After that had happened is, when General Pryde had found out about General Hux and killed him, himself. The next part of the report made all the blood run out of Amar's face. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had left the Steadfast without any warning and the First Order had no idea where he was. He was last seen boarding his TIE and leaving the hanger in a hurry.

General Pryde was the next in command and sent over his instructions that came straight from the Emperor himself. The order was for their Star Destroyer to evacuate the planet of Kijimi of all First Order personnel. Once there was no longer any left on the surface, the advanced weaponry on this particular Destroyer was to be tested on the planet. It was a planet killing weapon designed and built from the depths of Exegol.

Deep down, Amar knew this was wrong, but what was she to do? The orders were from the Emperor himself, which she needed to get to so she could give him the holocron. She would follow through on the orders, for all she knew this was what Kylo would want as well.

Amar went back to her quarters to investigate the item she had received off of Batuu. Amar opened up her sack and revealed the red triangular shape holocron. The moment it touched her fingers, she could feel the power resonating from it. Darth Vader had been a very powerful Sith, he must have used this to gain more in his trainings. Suddenly Amar could hear deep whispering coming from the object, Amar brought it up to her ear to listen. Amar didn't understand what the whispers were saying, she clearly knew it was the language of the Sith. Amar never had learned any Sith, Master Luke had forbid such knowledge to be taught to his younglings.

Amar felt the pull to open the holocron, the powers it held deep inside were calling to her, but before she could, she was interrupted by her holopad going off. Amar looked at the device and saw that there was an urgent message coming from General Pryde. Amar opened up the message and could not believe that she was reading.

General Pryde was declaring himself Supreme Leader since Kylo had gone missing and had relinquished his position during a critical time for the First Order. Pryde announced that the First Order was changing to the Final Order and for all ships to report to Exegol for the final fight that was coming.

Amar’s haze eased and she could feel her reality coming back. The pull to her grandfather was faltering. Amar cared more for Kylo’s whereabouts than the holocron.

Amar knew instantly there was something wrong, she needed to try and find Kylo Ren and there wasn't a moment to waste. Amar asked for a full debrief of Kylo Ren's TIE computer logs, that way she could track where he last landed and could follow him. The first Officer sent over his logs instantly and Amar grabbed her sabers and the holocron and headed to her ship. Amar needed to be quick and quiet, trying to sneak off a huge Star Destroyer wasn't easy.

Amar sneakily jumped into her TIE Silencer from above and captured no one's attention, thankfully. Obviously once she started the ship up that was all out the window. Amar waited until there were less troopers in the hanger, but once she started the engines, she gained attention from nearby units. Amar made sure to quickly disconnect from the latches that held the ship in place.

Over Amar's communication systems the Final Order was trying to tell her to come back to the hanger, but Amar jammed the system and ignored their attempts.

The ship shot off into space from the hanger and Amar wasted no time to set her course for Kef Bir, where Kylo had last set his ship down, the graveyard to the Death Star II.


	47. Chapter 47

Amar was piloting her TIE in hyperspace, when a strange pain came through stronger and stronger in her abdomen. Amar looked down to see blood coming out from a hole that was now gouged in her stomach. Amar suddenly and quickly grabbed both of her hands to apply pressure on the wound. Amar reached out through the force and felt Kylo had been wounded. As quickly as the injury came, it started to dissipate in an instance. Amar didn't know what to think. How had she been able to heal? Amar didn't waste much more time and went back into hyperspace. If she had been that badly injured then surely Kylo had as well.

There was a shift in the force after her body healed, she could feel Kylo's aura start to fade away and Amar started to feel his old self start to return. All she knew was that she needed to find him and find him now.

Entering the surface of Kef Bir was ominous to say the least. The planet was vastly covered in ocean, but sitting in the middle, were the ruins of the second Death Star. Amar was no longer hopeful for finding Kylo as she landed on the surface of the wreckage. As she approached the planet before, many ships jettisoned into hyperspace as she got there. It had seemed whoever was on the planet below had quickly made their way off of it. Amar had reached out through the force, feeling for him below. Amar could feel a small presence, which enticed her to still land on the surface below and search around for any clues that could give her an idea.

The feeling was minimal through the force, it couldn't possibly be Kylo himself, but rather a part of him? That made Amar even more curious, what would he have left here on this planet?

The wreckage was massive, considering the Death Star rivaled the size of a small moon. Amar knew this could take a while, but the force was strongest in one spot on the Death Star. Amar followed a pathway set out for her through her instincts, she had to climb and jump for majority of her path. Amar finally reached what was the throne room of her grandfather’s. She had been climbing for what seemed like hours by the time she had reached this particular spot, Amar was exhausted mentally and physically. The closer and closer she got to the throne seat, she could feel herself draining. This wasn't normal. Something about this place was sucking all of her being out.

—————

Back on Coruscant, the Bridger's holopad started transmitting a message that was sent around the galaxy from the Resistance. Particularly from Lando Calrissian, he was sending out a call to arms for people of the galaxy to stand up and fight against the Final Order. They had received an earlier holo message about the Final Order and the rise of the Emperor. They had then begun to worry about Amar and her safety. They had heard zero word from her since she had left the planet those weeks ago. Iris and Tana had felt something happen through the force but couldn't further explain it to anyone. Ezra and Maru grew more worried as the days went by, would their daughter ever return to them?

Everyone was now listening to Calrissian's transmission in the living area, as it cut out, they all looked at each other. Ezra was the first to jump to action, he grabbed his holopad and started messaging someone quickly. Maru came up behind him concerned and asked him what he was doing?

"I am reaching out to Jacen Syndulla, he will help us. We can ask him to pick us up in the Ghost and we will join the fight for the galaxy." Ezra expressed to the group as he continued to reach out over his holopad.

Jacen Syndulla was the son of Hera and Kanan Jarrus (Loth-Wolf Dume), he had taken over being the pilot to his mother's ship, the Ghost. Jacen had always helped fight alongside the Resistance and followed in his mother's footsteps.

Ahsoka approached Ezra and Maru.

"What about the girls? Exegol is no place for the younglings." Ahsoka asked their grandparents. Ezra looked to Maru and she simply nodded.

"I will watch over them here, I will keep them safe." Maru clarified to the group.

"That settles it then, Ezra and Sabine will join the fight with the rest of the galaxy and I will stay behind with Maru and watch over the twins." No one argued with the wiseMaster Ahsoka.

Jacen shortly came to Coruscant after Ezra had reached out and picked up Ezra and Sabine. They were off to give a lending hand to crush the remnants of the Empire once and for all and to hopefully find out anything about Amar’s whereabouts.

Hours went by and there was no word from the battle that was happening in the skies of Exegol. Ahsoka sat in the living area meditating with her legs crossed. She could feel through the force the draining of Amar's life force. Ahsoka knew there was something wrong and that there was more than just Amar's life at stake. There were two other beings simultaneously having the same events happen.

Iris and Tana came rushing out of their rooms, screaming for help. Ahsoka and Maru quickly rushed to each girl and ran their hands over their arms to see why they seemed like they were in pain. Their faces expressed one that was immense pain, like they were being torn by an unknown force. All the girls could muster out of their mouths,

"Momma and Daddy are dying!" The twins curled over in pain on the ground as Maru and Ahsoka sat there rendered useless.

—————

Amar laid on the cold and damp floor of the throne room of the Death Star, she was in so much pain. Amar could barely stand, what was happening to her? She could feel through the force that she was not alone and others were in the same pain, but she could feel their life force being drained almost to completion.

Amar made the assumption that Kylo must have followed Rey off the planet of Kef Bir and Rey must have ended up on Exegol. The power that was gaining through the force was one she recognized. Her grandfather, Palpatine, he must had been taking the life force away from both of them. While simultaneously draining Amar's because all three of them were linked in one way or another to each other. Amar rolled onto her back and couldn't help but feel useless, she was going to die here on the final resting place of the Death Star and what should have been her grandfathers grave. A fitting end to a sad story. Tears streamed down her face as the agony came in pulses, she could feel her Ben's aura reaching out. He also was in pain and his life force was depleting fast.

Palpatine had played them, all of them. He never wanted Amar or Rey by his side, he wanted to take out the threat that loomed over his head, which was the three of them clearly. He had played with Ben and Amar's mind as younglings and lead them straight to where he wanted them to go, in his trap. Amar couldn't help but feel useless, but that was not what she was taught to do, she couldn't give up.

Amar had to get up and be strong, she needed to push through, she could do this. The connection of Ben's still lingering on the planet gave her the extra push that she needed to find it. Amar slowly made her way to a ledge that overlooked the vast ocean beyond, what could possibly be out there that was Ben's?

Amar closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arm out and reached, through the force. Her force reached out for whatever it was to be placed in her awaiting hand. Suddenly Amar felt heavy metal in her hand, she opened her eyes to find Kylo’s lightsaber in her hands. He had tossed it into the ocean, Amar stared at the saber, she couldn't believe he had renounced himself as Kylo Ren. There was hope, it started to fill Amar and a smile reached her lips.

Then it all changed. Kylo Ren's lightsaber dropped from her hands and hit the ground with a metal bang.

Amar grabbed her chest and sunk down to her knees.

His soul. His being. His existence.

Fading away into the force and leaving her to be completely and utterly alone. She knew now what she always feared would come to pass... Ben Solo had died.


	48. Chapter 48

Hearts were aching among the galaxy, the loss of Ben Solo had affected more than just Rey and Amar. Throughout the force, life was felt, for Ahsoka it is a mere feeling of sadness with the galaxy being slightly empty by the life taken. For those who had an emotional connection or bloodline, the body and mind was filled with vast emptiness and severe pain that had been permeated by the absent life it once filled.

Ahsoka had felt the call through the force to help. Rey had called for the forces' help and Ahsoka was instantly connected to her. She could feel generations of Jedi through the force that was there for the young Jedi Rey. She extended her guidance to help her defeat the Emperor. There was all this light that had filled Rey, then through the force there were two bright lights. As soon as Ahsoka felt the two bright lights, they formed as one and there was a deep loss felt.

Ahsoka knew the second it happened, it was like a light flickering and then it had disappeared in her soul. Ahsoka rushed into the Bridger household to find Tana and Iris standing in the middle of the room, standing side by side with zero movement. Maru also had felt and arrived to find the twins in the living quarters of the house. Ahsoka and Maru's eyes met and internally decided to approach the girls slowly. Tana and Iris stayed as still as a statue, their eyes looked as if they were watching something play out in front of them, yet there was nothing. Ahsoka approached Iris first and placed a steady hand on her shoulder, her mind was instantly taken to a vision of what the girls were watching.

There was a gloomy haze over the surrounding atmosphere of the planet Ahsoka only guessed as Exegol. In front of her sat a grieving woman, one she had recognized as the Jedi Rey. The girl was grasping onto a black woven top and holding it close and dear to her heart. Tears were streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth in her sitting position. Ahsoka quickly snapped her hand back to leave the vision the twins were in, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a sudden wetness coming from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away to hide her emotion from the girls, but that didn't matter, when the girls finally came to, their eyes were saturated with their coming emotions. Both Tana and Iris fell to the floor on their knees and as they did their eyes rolled back into their head and quickly their small bodies collapsed to the floor. The pain they had endured from the loss of their father was taking a toll on their souls. Ahsoka caught Iris as Maru caught Tana in time for their heads to land on a softer surface.

Ahsoka and Maru quickly placed them on the couch that resided in the living quarters. Maru rushed to get a dampened towel for both of their heads. As she brought the towels back, she finally spoke out.

"What did you see in the girls' mind?" Maru asked Ahsoka as she placed a towel on each of their foreheads.

Ahsoka sat down criss crossed in the middle of the floor and closed her eyes to remember what she had seen in the Iris' mind.

"Deep sadness, the renounced Kylo Ren, now Ben Solo, gave his life force to save Rey from certain death. By giving his life, he has appeared to be taken by the force." Ahsoka explained to Maru.

Maru eyes filled with tears as if she could feel all of the emotion instantly. Maru knew that had meant her daughter had not found him and his memory had not returned like she had hoped. Before she could feel more sadness, Ahsoka spoke again.

"Odd though, I cannot feel Ben Solo's spirit within the force. It is almost like he did not fully go over to the other side. When I search for his aura, of course I can feel him within his daughters, but there is something else that I cannot pin point." Ahsoka rubbed her chin as her mind kept wandering.

Maru's eyes lit up with the last remaining amount of hope.

"Does that mean, he isn't really gone? I don't know how that would be possible, but if there is a chance..." Maru got up and started pacing around as her mind went over the possibility.

Maru grabbed her holopad to try and reach her husband. If the Emperor had been defeated that meant the war was lost and the Resistance must have been victorious. Maru needed to know that at least her husband was safe and Amar needed to know that there was still a chance that Ben wasn't forever lost. The thing was no one knew where Amar was, the only person that could have told them, would have been Ben or the Emperor and both were gone.

—————

Her vision was weak and the water that resided in her eyes were making it harder and harder to see the black mass she held in front of her. All she could do was hold it close to her body and feel the warmth it once held by a living breathing Ben Solo.

Rey was grieving for the sacrifice that Ben had given. When his body disappeared in front of her eyes, their connection was lost. That feeling of the two being one was gone in an instant. She knew his force still, but it was almost like it was sucked out of her and placed elsewhere. Rey couldn't understand it, she knew that the bond connection was still among the force, just not within her. It was almost as if when Ben moved on, he had taken both of their connections with him.

Rey became frustrated, she didn't want to forget him. Ben had saved her with his own life force. Rey screamed out, it was the only thing she felt she could control at that very moment. Rey steadied herself and wiped her tears from her face. She laid Ben's shirt down on the ground and placed her hands gently on top. Rey closed her eyes and felt out through the force to see if she could feel the connection again. She could not find the dyad connection through her body, but she could feel a few flickers of Ben's somewhere in the force.

There was something out there that was linking his existence to something or someone. Rey fully intended on finding out what it could be. If there was anything out there that could help her bring him back, then maybe they would gain their force connection again. Rey did not feel like herself any longer, something was missing. She knew she needed to get off this forsaken planet and help her friends up there in the sky. Rey grabbed Ben's shirt and the lightsabers of Luke and Leia and made her way to Luke's X-wing.

—————

The rain had picked up on the planet of Kef Bir, on the wreckage of the Death Star laid a motionless body of Amar. To the side of her was Kylo's lightsaber she had pulled from the water. Amar had felt the pain of Ben giving his life force to Rey, but not only was he giving Rey the force, Ben was also giving Amar his life force. Amar could feel a little piece of his existence there in her mind, when she felt his soul and body dissipate. The event that unfolded had made Amar blackout on the wreckage just like her daughters had back on Coruscant.

Amar woke suddenly to a pull coming from the lightsaber, she could feel the force connection radiating off of the saber. The connection felt exactly like it did before it was stolen from the both of them all those years ago. Amar felt undeniable sadness, but there was hope there. Something about the connection she still had with Ben made her believe she could find him again. She had to, there was no way their story ended with Ben being lost in the force.


	49. Chapter 49

Ezra and Sabine had done it, they had finally put the last of the Empire to rest. They had landed on the planet of Ajan Kloss, where the Resistance had been residing and had their base hidden from the First Order. Everyone around them were joyful and cheering as the weight lifted off everyone's shoulders of diminishing the evil in the galaxy.

Ezra felt the pride of being able to lend his older hand in the fight, but deep down he could feel an unrest, his daughter Amar was nowhere to be found and there was zero sign of Kylo Ren. To Ezra that meant that either Amar had found him and they were off somewhere else or something had gone terrible wrong. Ezra did not want the latter to be the case, but something inside him gave him an inkling that it was. He had felt a dark feeling when they had been fighting in the sky of Exegol, but didn't know what to make of it, since he was preoccupied with the fight.

Ezra gradually walked through the crowd to make sure his daughter was not there on the planet, but as he did there were a few auras that stood out to him. Off to where some of the big ships resided, three beings embraced each other passionately, Ezra could feel a deep sadness coming off of the young girl who was being hugged by the two other gentleman. Ezra knew he did not know them, but he could feel through the force that at least two of them were force sensitive. Could she be the Jedi everyone was talking about?

Ezra made his way over to the bunch and cleared his throat to congratulate them on their fight against the Final Order and the last of the Empire. Rey immediately looked at him and became invested like she knew who he was, but that was impossible. The two others thanked him and backed off, while Rey stayed.

"Are you the young Jedi Rey I keep hearing about?" Ezra simply asked her.

Rey smiled her typical grin and lowered her head out of embarrassment for the recognition.

"I guess I am. Have we met before? You seem familiar." Rey genuinely asked Ezra.

Ezra knew that deep down his family no longer had to hide, the Empire was gone and everyone that would come after him was now gone.

"Ezra Bridger, my lady." Ezra bowed to Rey out of a kind gesture.

Rey was stunned, she had an old Rebellion hero standing in front of her, not only that, but one to have thought lost before the battle of Yavin. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but Ezra could see the confusion on her face clear as day.

"I know, my family has been in hiding. We were in danger as long as the Emperor was still around. Now that he is gone, my family is safe thanks to you." Ezra held his hand out to gesture to Rey.

"I was not the only one who took down Palpatine, I am no lone hero. We lost a good one today." Rey started to feel her eyes well again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Rey tried to turn her body to leave, but Ezra grabbed her arm lightly.

"My dear, please tell me. Who did you lose? I understand that everyone around you is in celebration while you try and mourn and be triumphant." Ezra kept his hand on her arm as Rey turned back and held her head down.

"I...lost Ben Solo. Someone who was dear to me. He is gone because he saved me and I can't help but feel such guilt. When he was gone, I could feel he was leaving a lot behind, almost like he had others pinning for him, ones I was unaware of. There is a connection out there of him that I cannot place." Rey stopped, realizing how much she was spilling out to this man who was a stranger to her, but something about him made it easy for her.

Ezra grabbed her with both of his hands and comforted her. He knew now his fears were being realized. His daughter had lost Ben and Amar was nowhere to found which meant either she had been lost as well or she had fled and was gone.

"Rey, I need your help then. I need to find my daughter. Once I do I can further explain your feelings." Ezra looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Who is your daughter?" Rey asked.

"Amar Bridger is my daughter, I have no idea where she is." Ezra claimed out loud.

"Amar Bridger? As in Final Order Amar Bridger?" Poe had overheard that part of the conversation and had butted in and asked Ezra about the Amar he had heard about.

Ezra and Rey seemed like they were confused.

"Uh my daughters name is Amar Bridger, but I find it hard to believe she would be apart of the Final Order." Ezra sternly answered back to Poe Dameron.

"Well, mister, she is. She was a Commander of a Star Destroyer last I heard. Apparently she was closely working under Kylo Ren. Odds are that she is gone along with the Supreme Leader. I am sorry for your loss." Poe walked off.

Rey and Ezra's face were ones of complete loss. Ezra shook his head, he had not felt his daughters death. He was not going to give up that easily. Rey looked at him and excused herself, she claimed there was something she needed to go and do.

Rey needed to take care of a few things that she held in her possession.

Ezra quickly made his way back to Sabine and grabbed his holopad out of his belongings. He knew he needed to call his wife to tell her they were all in one piece, but to also warn her about what had happened. As he grabbed the device it was already trying to receive a communication from Maru. Ezra pressed the button and Maru's figure illuminated on his holopad in a light blue, she was already calling him. Maru must have heard some of the news already by the way her face was concerned.

"Ezra, where is Amar? We need to find her. Ben is gone, but I sense a feeling out there that he is not lost forever. We need to find her, Ezra." Maru had finished her tangent that she was spilling out to her husband.

"Maru, bring the girls here. There are things we need to discuss. Amar is not here and we need to find her. Last heard, she was a Commander for the Final Order. Hurry, have Ahsoka pilot you all here as soon as you can. We are residing on Ajan Kloss, be careful there are still Star Destroyers out there." Ezra ended the holopad with his wife.

Ezra made his way back to the General of the Resistance, Poe Dameron.

"Dameron, Sir? I am in need of assistance." Ezra tapped the General's shoulder.

"Sorry mister, there are a lot of things I need to do, my time is being spread pretty thin at the moment." Poe went to turn around again but Ezra stopped him with putting his hand on his shoulder to turn him back around.

"Look, my daughter is important. We need to find her, she could be dangerous if she is against us. She is a Palpatine." Ezra knew he needed to divulge this info to get General Dameron to listen.

Poe put his hand on Ezra's shoulder and bent down to him.

"Tell me everything you know." Poe demanded seriously.

—————

Amar made quick work getting off the plant of Kef Bir, she had grabbed Kylo’s saber and got back into her TIE Silencer. She didn't know where to go, but she knew she needed to make sure that her girls were okay. Now that her mind was clear from the haze Palpatine had placed on her, she knew that her daughters came first than finding Ben. Deep down she knew that he would want that above all else, she could feel him in her mind. Almost like he wasn't really gone, there was something keeping Ben around and Amar needed to figure out what.

Amar punched in her coordinates to Coruscant, she looked over to her side to make sure she had everything she needed, she had his saber and Vader's holocron still. In her mind, she knew she needed to keep it for the future to use. It had called to her before and now the whispering of the ancient Sith language were stronger. Amar pulled the lever for hyperspace and the TIE shot into the atmosphere into the vast galaxy.

Coruscant came into view and Amar knew something was wrong, she couldn't feel her daughters presence on the planet below. Where had they gone? Her parents were also gone. Amar started to panic, had they been taken while Amar was under this fog? Was it all her fault? Amar could feel hot tears streaming down her face and lifted her hands up to cry into them.

_Tana and Iris are safe and sound, love._

Amar instantly looked up and around in the TIE, she seriously must be going crazy. She heard him, that was his voice. Ben had spoken to her. Before Amar could really inquire about where the voice came from, her ship was locked in a tractor beam. Over her communications she was being hailed by the ship that had her in the beam.

**"Commander Bridger, you have been relieved of your duty for the Final Order. You are now being taken into custody as an enemy to the Resistance. Do not struggle."**


	50. Chapter 50

Darkness. Empty vast darkness was all Ben could feel and see after he had kissed Rey. He had smiled at her and then felt all of his soul being lifted above, almost as an out of body experience. Ben knew he no longer was present with his body and that he was one with the force. He couldn't help, but feel this was what needed to happen for the galaxy to be able to rebuild. If he were left alive, he would have had to answer for the crimes he had committed within the First Order and to what was his family. Not that it mattered much now, his family was gone, his Father, his Mother, and even his Uncle. Rey was the only person left back in the real world and he had left her alone with all of it, his other half. Something now resided where his heart should be, a feeling, one of something nagging at him, wanting him to remember, but what?

Ben looked down and could see what he had been wearing when he died, there was still some shape to him. The darkness started to lighten and he was immediately met with glowing forms coming toward him. Ben wasn't ready, if he was to be met with Jedi that had come before, he wasn't ready. He would have been such a disappointment to everyone and he knew that he wasn't up for reprimanding at the moment.

One figure started to walk ahead of the others, it was one that had a much shorter stature. Ben's figurative breath hitched, before him was his Mother, whom he had not seen since he was a youngling. Ben's vision blurred, he thought to himself how ridiculous this was, he was dead and his body was still acting as if he wasn't.

Ben could no longer bear it, his body melted before his Mother, he felt shame. He knew he had down wrong by his family and regretted it. Ben bowed his head by the emotions he was feeling, but was met with a gentle touch only a Mother had. Leia placed her hand under her Son's chin and lifted it up to look at her in the eyes.

"Ben, oh how I have missed your face. Look how much you've grown! You are absolutely a stunning young man. I forgive you my Son, you no longer have to carry that burden with you." Tears were forming in Leia's eyes as well. Her thumb caressed her Son's cheek back and forth.

Ben had no words at the moment, all he could do was show his Mother how thankful he was. Ben sank to his knees and wrapped his strong arms around his Mother's legs and held onto them like he had when he was a small boy. Leia placed her hands in his shaggy hair and patted him, she would never give this moment up, not ever. Her Son was finally home, back from the shadows of Palpatine and his evil.

Ben lifted his head to look at his Mother and noticed the other figures walking closer to him. Before his eyes were his Uncle and someone he had not met before, but a familiar feeling in his heart knew it was his family, his Grandfather. Ben jumped up from his knees to bow before his Uncle Luke and Grandfather Anakin.

"There are a lot of things that I need to say, but most importantly. I cannot begin to express how sorry I am, Uncle Luke." Ben forced out of his mouth quickly out of being uncomfortable.

Luke's face showed him that he was forgiven, but his face still carried sadness.

Again, how could he feel all of these things being dead? Wasn't it supposed to be different from being alive? Because right now Ben felt like he was back being a teenager who had just got caught and was now in trouble.

Anakin came over to his Grandson and patted his shoulder and gave him a sly smile.

"You are so much like me, it's uncanny." Anakin said while chuckling to Leia and Luke.

Luke and Leia both smiled and nodded in agreement.

"My Son, there are many things we need to discuss, so much you are unaware of. It probably would be best if you sat down, Ben." Leia came up to him again and placed her hand on his arm.

Out of nowhere stones were around for them all to sit and talk. Ben sat down with intense anticipation over what his Mother had to tell him. All four of them, now sat around in a circle looking at each other.

"We thought it best if it came from your Mother, but we are here in case you have any other questions." Luke expressed to Ben.

Luke nodded to Leia for her to begin. Ben's stomach was doing somersaults, he knew the feeling he had in his heart had something to do with what his Mother was about to tell him. What was he forgetting?

"Son, when you were seduced by the dark side, Snoke, who we now know was Palpatine, he took a few memories from you. One's that were dear to you and very important. He had erased a person that had been close to you growing up and taken her from our memories as well." Leia stopped to see how Ben was taking it so far.

Ben was more than confused, how could he not remember someone that was supposedly close to him growing up? Ben gave his Mother a nod to continue, but Luke took the next part.

"This person was more than just a fellow student of mine at the temple. She was my first student and then came you, Ben. I had raised her from a small infant and she was only couple years younger than you. You both were my oldest Padawan's, you took your Jedi trials together." Luke told Ben.

"Her name was Amar Bridger, you loved her, Ben." Anakin stared at Ben as he told him her identity.

Ben knew that name of course, she was the granddaughter of Palpatine along with Rey. The woman he had been with a few times, that he ultimately knew nothing about until Exegol. There was always that feeling about her that he could never put his finger on, but he never pursued that feeling past a certain point. Ben's mind was hazy, but he could feel something trying to break through in his mind. The more he heard what they were saying, the feeling progressed in his mind.

"I know Amar, she is one of the granddaughter's to Palpatine. I met her a few times in the past." Ben expressed to his family.

They all looked between each other with surprise.

"Amar was erased from your mind, honey. You and her were in love back at the temple. You grew up with each other and blossomed a romance and true love. Luke knew eventually what was happening, but before things could come to a head, Amar was captured and taken. Which lead to you becoming overwhelmed with anger and things lead to the destruction of the temple. You searched for Amar until you finally found her." Leia scooted closer to her Son to comfort him as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"We know now, Ben. That the destruction of the temple was not your fault and I am sorry that you were blamed. Due to us losing the knowledge of Amar, much was lost in translation. Our minds were filled with lies from Palpatine, just like yours had ever since you were a child." Luke apologized and confessed to Ben.

"How are you feeling Ben? Do you want us to keep going?" Anakin asked his Grandson.

Ben's head was swimming with all of this information, but he still had so many questions. Ben nodded to continue. Anakin took over with the next part, one that he was very familiar with and could relate.

"When you found Amar, she was being held by Snoke. You had not seen her in months. At that point you had joined the Knights of Ren to help in your search for her, but Snoke had called you in with the news of Amar. When you got there, Amar had been his prisoner that whole time. Since you had not seen her in months, you were also unaware of her condition." Anakin slowed his speech, this next part was going to be heavy and he knew that.

"Amar was carrying twins. She was showing at that point with your Daughters, Ben." Anakin stopped to see how Ben was handling the information.

Ben stood up quickly and the stone he had been sitting on fell over from his quick movement. Ben held his hands to his head and paced back and forth out of the circle of his family. He couldn't believe what he was being told. His memories from before coming Kylo Ren were ripped from him. Leia couldn't take it anymore and walked over to her Son. Leia stopped him in his tracks and could see the tears streaming down his face, she knew she needed to help him remember. Leia grabbed his face in her hands and closed her eyes. Through the force, she called it to help her Son remember his memories that had been striped from his mind. Ben slowly closed his eyes and could feel the power go through him, it was like a shocking jolt to his body, he fell to the ground from the power and Leia knelt down besides him.

"Ben? Are you okay? Talk to me, honey." Leia expressed her concern as she placed a hand on his head.

They were all there, everything from before. The connection was back, Ben knew it, he could feel her even though he was no longer alive. Amar was there in his heart, Ben longed to have her in his arms again, but now, it was too late.

"Tana and Iris, those are the names of my Daughters." Ben whispered.


	51. Chapter 51

Ben knew in his heart through the connection, Amar had been thinking of them. His Daughters, Iris and Tana.

Leia nodded to her Son for his reply and smiled slightly based off the fact that clearly his memories were there. There was still much sadness due to the fact that he was here and not there to hold them.

Ben quickly remembered the last he saw Amar, she had been a Commander for the Final Order on a Star Destroyer near the planet Kijimi. Ben could feel she was not gone, but he still had no idea where she was and how she was. There were many things Ben needed answers to.

Ben got up and walked back to the stone and picked it up to sit on again.

"I don't understand, why do I feel this force connection with Amar? I had this with Rey, but I no longer feel it." Ben asked his family.

"Palpatine knew that you and Amar were a dyad in the force, he stripped you both of the connection and it was transferred to Rey. Palpatine must have known at that time, your dyad was out of his control. He was only able to transfer it to Rey because of the bloodline. Rey and Amar are Cousin's by blood, hence the connection." Luke further explained to Ben.

All of it made sense, why Rey had always been there and why Amar kept coming into his life.

"Am I right to assume that Amar still knew all of this? Did she still have the connection?" Ben asked his family.

"Yes, honey. Amar knew this whole time, but she was being threatened right after your memory was taken. Amar didn't have a choice, she was placed on the planet Batuu, to be kept away from you and to remain hidden and live out her days. Amar was stronger than that though, she got off the planet and got your girls safe with her family." Leia said to Ben.

"I know, I saw her a couple times over a few years, but the last time I saw her, she was on Exegol under some kind of incantation from Palpatine. She was not herself, she came back with me and I put her in charge of a Star Destroyer. You said family? If I remember correctly, Amar never knew her family." Ben stated to his own family.

"Amar was lead by my old Padawan Ahsoka Tano, she took her off of Batuu and reconnected her to her family, Ezra and Maru Bridger." Anakin explained to Ben.

Ben smiled to himself, she did it. Amar had finally found her family like she always wanted to and what they always talked about doing when they were younger. Ben's smile faded, he knew he would never be able to see his true love and Daughters, he was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Ben now regretted that he had died, if he would have known who he was leaving behind, he would have never thought those thoughts. He wished more than anything that he could see them and hold them all.

Leia saw the concern spread across her Son's face.

"Son, what's the matter?" Leia obviously knew there could be many things but she was no longer going to sit back and be the absent Mother she had been in the past.

"I am glad that I remember all of this, but it only makes it that much harder. I know I will never be able to be with them, until they join me here, which I hope isn't for a long while." Ben half heartedly smiled at his family.

The three of them all looked between themselves and smiled to each other.

"Well, Grandson, here comes the good news. You are not dead. We all are, but you Son are not. You are just stuck. See, the planet Exegol is a unique planet that sits in the World Between Worlds, which is basically a portal into time and space. Your soul is stuck there and Amar, Rey, and your girls are the only ones that can get you out. Based off your connections, Rey had your life force you gave her that lingers in herself and Amar has had a small amount of you in her since you were stripped from her life. Your Daughters, Tana and Iris are from you, which helps the process." Anakin said to Ben with a big smile on his face.

Ben's head was spinning again, how much more information was he going to gain today. It had already been such a long day, he had died, he was now reunited with his family, he had regained his memories of his lost love, and now to know he could rejoin with his own little family back in the living. Hope filled Ben's soul again, he felt more alive than he had in so many long years. He wanted to be able to hold his Amar again and finally get to meet his Daughters in person. Ben did feel guilty that what Rey and him had, was all a lie and planted there from her Grandfather. Rey was a good person, but he knew there was someone out there for her, that could give her the world like Amar did for him.

Ben knew he now just had to be patient and wait for his love to figure out what to do and how to save him from this World Between Worlds. Suddenly, he was met with overwhelming anxiety, but he knew he was not the one feeling this. Within his connection to Amar he could feel her panicking, but why was she in so much immediate panic? Ben closed his eyes to better concentrate on her force. He could feel her thoughts in his own, she was concerned over their Daughters, she could not feel their force presence on the planet below where she was.

As if Anakin could read Ben's mind, he chimed in.

"Your girls are with my Padawan and their Grandparents at the Resistance base." Anakin assured Ben.

Ben felt out through the force, maybe if he sent her reassuring waves that their girls were safe and sound, maybe she would feel it and be at ease. Ben concentrated harder after not getting through and finally he said through the bond.

_Tana and Iris are safe and sound, love._

Ben knew that she had felt it and heard what he had said to her. He was overwhelmed with joy, that meant he could connect with Amar on some level, but his joy was squashed in a second. Amar became afraid and he knew something had gone wrong he just didn't know yet.

—————

Rey had journeyed to Tatooine to lay the Skywalker lightsabers to rest. She knew the perfect place, where it had all started, on a sandy planet of Tatooine with Anakin Skywalker. Rey had buried the two lightsaber in the sand at the old residence of Owen and Baru Lars, where Luke had grown up as a young boy. Rey had felt an overwhelming feeling recognizing herself now as a Skywalker, thanks to Leia and Luke.

Rey walked over to the blue hue shape of Luke and Leia, who she knew was there to be with her and speak with her.

"Masters it is so good to see you both." Rey smiled at them and bowed in respect to her two former Masters.

"Rey, we are so proud of you. You defeated your families darkness and brought peace back to the galaxy. Now, we must ask you for one more thing." Luke said as he grinned at Rey.

"Anything, Master." Rey was quick to respond.

"Find Amar Bridger, help her in her quest to save Ben. You must find her and learn who she is and why." Leia said as both her and Luke faded before Rey's eyes. Leaving her alone with more questions than answers.

Who was this Amar Bridger? She had heard that name before. Then it clicked in Rey's head. That man who called himself Ezra Bridger was asking for her, it was his Daughter, but what did this Amar know of Ben Solo?


	52. Chapter 52

Amar's TIE Silencer had been trapped in a tractor beam coming from the Resistance ship. She knew she could be in a tricky situation, clearly to them she was a member of the First Order. Amar looked down to find her attire one of mainly black with a Final Order insignia still placed on the sleeve of her top. Amar exhaled loudly, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, she had been under a haze from the late Palpatine. She wanted nothing to do with the Order, but she had been apart of them and she couldn't deny that she hadn't done any damage while being with them. Amar had single handedly watched a planet destroyed that was filled with innocent lives and didn't even bat an eye.

Obviously she had more on her mind, she needed to find a way to bring Ben back to life, his voice gave her more hope that he was out there waiting for her to help him. Amar knew it in her bones, but also, she had been away from her Daughters for weeks and needed to know they were safe. Clearly, they were no longer on Coruscant with Ahsoka and her Parents, Ben had reassured her they were safe, but not where their location was.

Another thing was that, Ben clearly could remember now, in death he must have been flooded with his past memories. Amar wanted nothing more than to be in his arms once again, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way any longer. Amar needed to do what she needed to do to complete her family once and for all. A darkness rose from Amar, she could feel it radiating down her arms, she peered down to her hands and saw tiny electric currents shoot between her fingers. Amar could feel the power rise in her, something was different in herself. This power was raw and dooming, but if she must, she would use it to get Ben back.

The TIE was pulled into the Resistance hanger on board their vessel, as it reached the ground, Amar could see soldiers filing out to surround the ship. A man in an off white shirt came walking behind the soldier approaching the TIE with binders in his hand. That confirmed Amar's suspicion that in fact the Resistance saw her as the enemy. Amar wasn't going to be a prisoner to the Resistance, she would tell them the truth and if they didn't let her go, then she would do what she must to follow through on her mission.

The Resistance soldiers drew their weapons and aimed at the TIE, Amar was clearly outnumbered, even for a powerful force user. Amar knew she still had her saber on her back and now Ben's in her bag with the holocron. Amar lifted the hatch to the top of the ship and held her hands up in defeat. No one moved a muscle and Amar continued to get out of the vessel slowly. The man with the binders approached her suddenly.

"Commander Bridger of the Final Order, you are a here to answer for your crimes against the galaxy. We will take you into custody and here you will remain to live out your sentence for your crimes. I, General Poe Dameron am in charge of the Resistance."

Amar frowned to him, she knew now she was going to have to fight her way out of this. Amar did not need to further her bad reputation with the Resistance, they weren't exactly the enemy. All she cared about was Ben and her family. She would figure it out to mend the relationship, for now she needed to get out of here.

Amar's hand hovered over her satchel on her side, clearly her saber was in sight on her back, but what they didn't know was Ben's saber was in her bag. She would force it to her hand at the right moment. Poe stepped closer to bind her hands together, but Amar instantly called the saber to her hands with the force. Poe shot back as Amar ignited what he knew as Kylo Ren's saber. Amar had not anticipated any other person to come from behind her, but as soon as the red saber was ignited, Amar was stunned from behind. Amar fell on her knees and the saber fell out of her hands, she looked back to find her own Father being the one had stunned her with his blaster. Amar's eyes closed as she passed out from the shock. Poe picked up the lone saber from beside Amar and looked up to Ezra and gave him a quick nod in approval. Two Resistance soldiers rushed to bind Amar's hands and pulled her up to take her to the ship's brig to keep her detained and safe from her hurting anyone. To Poe she clearly meant to harm anyone that got in her way, he assumed she must still be lingering on the dark side and he knew he couldn't take any more risks, he knew how dangerous Kylo Ren had been.

Ezra followed General Dameron to the bridge of the ship to make their way back to the base. As they got to the bridge Poe turned to Ezra.

"She appears to still be on the dark side, Ezra. I cannot risk her getting out of hand and hurting anyone, you understand." Poe placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"General sir, I could feel her force, she is not fully on the dark side, I could feel her hope in there. I believe she may know or want to save Ben Solo from the World between Worlds. She is consumed with getting him back. She needs to meet with Rey and be reunited with her Daughters, it will help. I promise you my Daughter can be trusted, she has just been through a lot." Ezra pleaded her case to Poe.

"We all have been through a lot, Bridger." Poe pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I will detain her until I can talk to Rey. I will let her decide what approach she wants to take. Since she is force sensitive, I will leave it to her. As for Ben Solo's fate, I know Rey told me a bit about his redemption, but if he comes back, he will still have to answer for his crimes as well.” Poe claimed to Ezra and left to resume their travel back to Ajan Kloss.

Ezra thought to himself, maybe he had made a grave mistake trusting the Resistance in this matter, but hopefully the Jedi Rey will be more understanding, considering her connection to Amar and Ben.

—————

Amar woke to a piercing headache, she was in an unfamiliar room that had a ray shield as a door. Amar exhaled, clearly she was in a holding cell. Amar felt around and to no surprise at all, her saber was gone off her back and her bag was nowhere to be seen. Amar remembered seeing her Father being the one who had stunned her. She didn't understand on to why her Father would betray her. If her Father was with the Resistance that meant her Daughters must be with him somewhere.

She felt the ship she was on touch the surface of wherever they had landed. Amar could hear footsteps coming up to her cell. The General from earlier was now in front of the ray shield.

"I am going to place these binders back on you and I am going to personally escort you off the ship. Are you going to act out again?" Poe asked Amar with a stern look to his face.

Amar knew she didn't exactly have an advantage here, so she just nodded her head to him. Poe extinguished the ray shield and walked into the cell with two other soldiers accompanying him. Poe placed the binders on Amar's wrist tightly and placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the cell. Poe escorted her off the ship and onto the planet below, the sun was high in the sky, but the temperature was like stepping into a sauna. It was so thick with humidity, it was almost unbearable. Below them were more members of the Resistance all giving Amar intense sulking looks, she knew she was the enemy to them, but if only they knew she had been played just like everyone else. To meet General Dameron was what Amar assumed to be another important person to the Resistance.

“Poe, I am glad you are back. She just got back. She wants to see her." The man spoke vaguely to Dameron and they exchanged looks between each other.

"Finn, follow us to go see her, this could get a bit hairy." Poe gave the order for the man named Finn.

Poe continued to push Amar slightly ahead of him on her lower back now with Finn following closely behind. They walked towards a clearing in the jungle, which was very thick with vegetation and vines. As they entered the clearing Amar could make out a small figure on the edge. Amar could feel a familiar feeling through the force. Poe held Amar back from continuing and held his hand on her shoulder. The figure walked closer into the clearing and Amar recognized her immediately. Rey. The being was Rey, the woman who had taken Ben and hers connection. Amar couldn't help but feel the jealousy ripple through her veins. Amar was feeling out of control. She couldn't hold it off any longer, she was going to kill her.


	53. Chapter 53

Rey could see her, bound by the binders on her wrists. She was finally meeting the mysterious companion to the young Ben Solo. When Rey was shortly away from her body, her mind was finally given all the answers she seemed regarding the dyad. She just didn’t piece it all together until her return from Tatooine. Rey had been so consumed over the death of Ben.

Rey had come to realize that, her Grandfather, Palpatine, had played them all. Palpatine had taken Amar and Ben's force connection because he was afraid of what they could become, he placed it in a young Rey. Too young to understand and easier to manipulate to become who her Grandfather wanted her to be. Rey was saddened but also humiliated that her feelings were all a farce and a plan concocted by her own fresh in blood. Rey had only ever wanted to feel like she belonged and be with her family, Ben was taken from her just when she felt whole again. There was still hope though, she knew now that Amar was family, they were Cousin's by blood and she was going to try and make the best of what was in front of her.

To Rey's surprise, that was going to be easier said than done. Amar stared at her with rage, she could feel in the force, Amar was in turmoil as she looked directly at Rey. She didn't understand, surely Amar knew Rey was not the true monster behind this all? Rey also remembered that Amar's mind had been seduced by the Emperor, which is why she had joined the Final Order.

Rey walked closer to Amar gradually, but halted as the force grew stronger off of Amar's body. Rey looked again into her eyes and suddenly Amar blinked and her ever dark hazel eyes were consumed by yellow and red. Amar's eyes turned in a blink of an eye due to her rage she was feeling over Rey. This was not how Rey thought this was going to go...

Rey knew that Finn and Poe were in trouble if Amar could get her binders off, Rey raised her com link and sent out a message for someone to retrieve Amar's family that now was with the Resistance. If Rey couldn't calm her, maybe her Parents could.

Rey was instantly thrown off by two specific force signatures, she had felt them when Ben had passed, but now she was feeling them again. There was something odd by the way she could recognize the signature, it was almost like it was Ben, but she knew that was impossible.

—————

Ezra awaited the shuttle to finally ascend down onto the planet from Coruscant. General Dameron had wanted them to arrive after they had apprehended Amar, that way she couldn't feel them when she landed on the planet. The shuttles ramp ascended and his gorgeous granddaughters came rushing down to greet him.

"Papa!" Tana and Iris jumped with joy as Ezra had bent down to sweep them both into his awaiting arms. Maru and Ahsoka came down the ramp swiftly with concern plastered on their faces.

They could sense Amar was here on the planet, but they could also feel the rage she felt as well. Maru was concerned for her Daughter that had gone missing a few weeks ago and had no idea what had transpired between now and then, besides the fact that Ben Solo was gone.

"Ezra where is she? We need to see her." Maru rushed to Ezra's side as he unravelled the girls from his arms. Ezra looked down and could sense his granddaughters were oblivious to their Mother's force.

"Ahsoka would you mind helping Tana and Iris find something to eat, I am sure you are all hungry." Ahsoka nodded and guided the girls along to the way, away from the directions Ezra knew Amar was with Rey.

Ezra looked back to his wife.

"Rey asked us to head to where they are now, Amar seems to be still controlled by the dark side. We need to be able to reach her, Maru. There are things that she does not know that may give her hope to save Ben. I want to keep the girls away from her for now, so they don't have to see her like this." Ezra grabbed Maru's hand and headed towards the clearing away from the main part of the base.

—————

Rey just had to stall until she could get Amar’s Parents there to help. Amar's eyes were terrifying, it changed her whole appearance. There was something happening and Rey had not witnessed this before, not even Kylo Ren had those eyes, this was something else. Rey looked down at Amar's binders to see something catch her eye. There were sparks radiating off her fingers, the binders were supposed to suppress a force wielder. Clearly, Amar's abilities were strong with the force, but what kind the dark side or the light side?

Rey had to get Poe and Finn away from her.

"Poe! Finn! Back away from her. Now!" The two of them looked surprised, but they knew there was reason Rey would scream at them like that. They didn't hesitate to side step away from Amar.

Amar's sparks from her fingers ignited and zapped the binders off her wrists in no time. Rey knew now she was going to have to fight her, that was what Amar was going for anyway. Amar was convinced that Rey was part of the problem. Rey recognized the power Amar was emitting from her palms. Rey had dealt with the same power, when she thought she had killed Chewie in that shuttle she destroyed.

In a moment, Amar bounded after Rey, Rey force called her saber to her hand and ignited it to be ready. She didn't understand what Amar planned to accomplish, she had no weapon. Rey would immobilize her the best way she could, hoping it would not hurt her. Rey knew Amar was not totally 100% in her head, there was something still causing her to access the dark side.

Rey raised her saber in defense mode and Amar's arm quickly reached out behind her body as she ran. Suddenly, through the force, Amar pulled a saber that sprang to her hand from the satchel, one that, Poe had confiscated from Amar. Amar grasped the saber and brought it in front of her, she ignited it and jumped to attack Rey. Amar brought down the saber hard against the yellow hue of Rey's saber. Clashing against hers, was one she knew all too well, the crimson scorched against hers. Amar had Ben's old saber in her hands that he had thrown into the water on Kef Bir. Amar glared at Rey as she forcefully held the saber against Rey.

"Amar, I am not your enemy." Rey tried reasoning with her.

Amar's eyes sunk even deeper into her sockets as she continued her death glare on Amar.

"You are the reason he's gone!" Amar screamed at Rey. Rey forced against the saber and the two broke apart and circled each other.

Out of the corner of Amar's eyes she could see her Parents approach the clearing. Poe and Finn quickly grabbed a hold of each of them so they wouldn't go out and get hurt.

Amar's anger turned to worry. Her Parents were here with the people who were trying to keep her from finding Ben. If her Parents were here, then where were her Daughters? Amar reached out through the force and instantly felt their force signatures.

"Where are you keeping them? You will not keep them from me! They are the only thing left of him. Where are they?" Amar lunged again against Rey. Rey force pushed her back and the lightsaber went flying out of Amar's hands landing in front of her Parents. Ezra and Maru's face were in disbelief. Their Daughter was in complete rage, she was not how she had left them those weeks ago.

Rey was deeply confused as to what Amar was even talking about, her Parents were right there, but she had said they were the only thing left from "him". Did she mean Ben? Is that why she could feel a presence that was a lot like his?

Ezra rushed out to grab Kylo Ren's saber that was now in front of them. He needed to help get his Daughter under control. He had answers to give Amar on what she needed to do in order to bring Ben back.

Amar's anger was back only because she feared losing yet another piece of Ben.

—————

Tana and Iris grew uncomfortable, they could sense something was wrong. They turned to look at each other and instantly decided that they needed to find their Mother. They knew she was here, the bad feeling was coming from her force signature. Ahsoka was preoccupied with grabbing trays of food for the twins. Tana and Iris snuck away in that moment without Ahsoka knowing.

—————

Amar was short a weapon, but she had these electric waves radiating off her arms. She could disable Rey with that. Amar stood up completely and slowly walked towards Rey with a purpose. Rey held up her saber in defense, but Amar raised her hands and shot the electricity at Rey. The shock from the wave went past Rey's saber and hit her directly in the chest, forcing Rey to fall backwards and her saber to fling from her hands. Poe and Finn grabbed their blasters from their holsters to try and disable the immediate threat, which was Amar.

Ezra ignited the red saber and stood in front of Poe and Finn, he would not let his Daughter be shot, no matter what she was capable of.

Amar stood over Rey, she wanted to end her life. Amar didn't really understand why she had so much hatred for her, but her mind was telling her to follow through. Amar grabbed Rey's saber and ignited and held it above her head to strike her down.

In her head she heard that familiar voice again, the one that could bring Amar to her knees.

_You need her help, love. Fight this anger in yourself, this isn't you. I know you are strong, fight it._

Amar closed her eyes as she listened to Ben's soft, but deep voice echo through her head. When she opened her eyes to see the scene before her, she was shocked. What was she doing? Rey's eyes were bugged out with fear, fear that Amar had given her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them, her girls. Their faces said it all, they were terrified from what they were witnessing.

Rey looked up to see Amar's eyes change back to her normal deepening hazel. Amar slowly lowered the saber in her hands as she felt the shame run through her body. The dark side had taken control over her body and now her own Daughters were afraid of her.

Both girls built the courage up to speak.

"Momma?" They said in unison as if they were making sure that Amar was indeed still their Mother.

Rey was confused, did these young girls just call Amar their Mother? Rey had no idea that Amar even had children. When did that happen? Did Ben know? The girls must have been at least 7 or 8 by the looks of them. Rey felt out through the force to find that the twins held a force signature. They were strong and they were also familiar. It was the signatures Rey had felt moments ago. The ones linked to Ben. Suddenly, her mind snapped too, they held a connection to Ben because there were apart of him. They were the Daughters of Ben Solo.


	54. Chapter 54

Amar was unrecognizable to her family members, especially her own Daughters. Tana and Iris had spoken out of a sheer moment of bravery, but that was quickly lost by the sight of their Mother, Amar. They had been red with a golden ring around them, those were not their Mother's eyes. As quickly as they saw her eyes, she had blinked and her normal hazel eyes returned.

Amar was hit with a wave of nausea from the shame and guilt that coursed through her body, this was not who she was. This anger that had built up and came out in a split second was not one she was familiar with, she had felt so powerful, like she could have taken out everyone on that base alone.

Amar sank to her knees and tears trickled down her cheeks, her saber rolled out of her hand and to the ground below, making her unarmed. Poe and Finn stepped closer to grab the saber and judge if she was going to do anymore damage. Amar looked to Tana and Iris, in her eyes she was pleading with them to show them that she was still indeed their Mother. Amar opened her arms slowly, as a way to initiate hugging the girls. The girls did hesitate just to make sure as well that they were not being tricked, but this was their own Mother. Amar felt the hesitation and her eyes shot down to the ground, she had scared her girls that much. Her emotions were building up again with fear, but also sadness. Amar could feel that she could easily get out of hand again, this darkness was proving to be a real nuisance. As soon as she felt the darkness, there was that familiar feeling again trying to make its way into her mind. That connection, she desperately missed and needed more of to keep the darkness at bay.

_Our girls will always love you, give them time. You are their everything, just like you are to me._

Amar smiled to herself as she heard the gentle words come from her one true love, Ben had always known what to say to her. Maybe, it was the connection that gave him clues to what to say, but that was one thing she missed most from before all of this. Amar worried that after being Kylo Ren, Ben would have changed completely and forgot how to love and show compassion. Certainly that was not the case, Ben still had that charm to him.

Amar was taken from her internal thinking to find her girls standing directly in front of her. General Poe darted to take the saber away from Amar that was still sitting on the ground to prevent any injury to anyone. Amar raised her eyes to meet her Daughters ,who stood before her. Tana and Iris' eyes softened to the view of their Mother.

"Momma!" They both said again as they crashed into her slender body with their own brute force. Amar was overwhelmed with the emotion they were bringing into the embrace. Amar kissed both of their cheeks and with each one of her hands bringing their heads to her chest. Amar placed her nose between their heads to take in the scent of her girls. Only a Mother could understand the smell of her children's head, the memory of them being tiny and bundled in their blankets as newborns.

Rey was still in disbelief, of course she knew that Ben had his memories taken from him, but she would have thought, she would have sensed his connection to his Daughters long ago through the force. Rey could not deny the emotion that was filling the clearing, Amar had obviously been without her girls for a while.

Maru rushed over to the girls that were still in an embrace.

"Ah my girls, I am so glad you are okay, Amar. We missed you." Maru said as she knelt down to do the same.

Generations sat there in the clearing of the field taking in the moment to cherish. Rey could not help, but feel the nagging in her heart of the longing feeling of wanting a family. Yeah, she had made the declaration of becoming a Skywalker to carry on the legacy, but she wanted what was in front of her more than she previously thought.

Amar could sense the longing feeling coming from Rey, she knew that this could be torture for her. Rey had also been played by their Grandfather, something Amar had not taken into account, until now. Amar rose her head from her Daughters heads, she stood and told them to stay there. Amar approached Rey and she could feel the timid emotions, Amar knew they saw her as a loose cannon, but she would try and control her inner darkness. Amar held out her arms to Rey as a way to show her she meant her no harm.

"I am truly sorry for how I reacted, the darkness is still there. I...I...do you want to meet your family?" Amar stuttered but placed a small smile on her face to display her change of tone.

Rey was speechless but nodded in agreement to Amar, she still didn't know what to think. Amar turned around and motioned for the girls and her Parents to come up to them. Poe and Finn seemed to recognize the moment and stepped farther back so they could give the group a little bit of privacy. Clearly, they read the room as being under control for now.

Maru and Ezra placed themselves behind each one of the girls.

"Rey, this is my Daughters Tana and Iris. Girls, this is your Cousin, but with the age let's just call her, Auntie Rey." Both of the girls smiled shyly to her. Clearly, they were a bit starstruck, I mean Rey was very well known throughout the galaxy as the last Jedi.

Rey smiled at the girls.

"It is very nice to meet you both, finally." Rey said in a small voice.

Amar then turned to her Parents.

"Here are my Parents, Ezra and Maru Bridger, your Auntie and Uncle. You seem to already know my Father." Maru made her way over to Rey.

Maru stood right in front of Rey and without a moment's notice, Maru captured Rey into her arms. This was what Rey had always wanted to feel like, like she belonged. Maru made sure of that, she knew the hardships Rey had felt. They were truly family and she was going to make sure Rey always knew that. Amar knew deep down this was what needed to happen, to start with the rebuilding of this family that came from darkness.

The twins got the inkling in their bones that they also needed to share in the emotion their grandmother was giving off. They bounded over to Rey and enveloped her legs with all of their strength. Rey looked down and smiled the biggest grin that you could have imagined, this was it, this was the amazing feeling of family, she so desperately seeked in her life.

Ezra came up to the women of his glorious family and smiled as he looked at the scene in front of him. The coming together of their family will be what they need to accomplishsaving Ben Solo, but also the rebuild of the new Grey Jedi.

"My dears, we should really sit down to have a conversation, about..." Ezra started to tell his family, but Amar quickly stopped him mid sentence.

"Actually, Father, there are some things I need to discuss with my girls before that happens. There are events they do not know yet and I would like to be the one to tell them, if you don't mind?" Amar smiled at her Father and then down to her girls. Amar knew she needed to approach the conversation of their Father and what had happened. Amar knew they must have felt it through the force, but Amar was not sure if they knew exactly what had happened.

"Amar, I think you and Rey need to hear what I know first. Then, by all means tell the girls, they deserve to know." Ezra placed a hand on his Daughters shoulder to show the intensity of what he needed to tell them both.

“Actually, I also have pressing information to share from the world beyond." Rey claimed to them.

"Well, I will take the girls and go finally get them some food and you all have your discussion." Maru said as she grabbed the girls' hands to lead them off to the base.

Left in the clearing was Rey, Amar, and Ezra to finally have the sit down they desperately needed. Ezra motioned for them all to sit on the log of a fallen tree that had been perfectly placed on the side of the field.

Rey and Amar sat down on the log and looked back up curiously at their Father and Uncle.

"I know how we can save Ben." Was all Ezra blurted out as both of the young women took in a tight inhale, as the air filled with a new feeling of perseverance. 


	55. Chapter 55

"Father, how? We need to do whatever we can to save him."

Amar rose from the tree log out of pure anxiety over what Ezra had said. Ezra placed a calming hand on his Daughters shoulder, he knew how much she wanted that to become a reality. Amar's force was reverberating again with agonizing sadness.

Rey accompanied Amar standing from the log and walked over to the both of them.

"Luke and Leia told me on Tatooine, that I needed to help you save him, that is what the force wants us to do." Rey explained to both Ezra and Amar. Amar felt even more shame for lashing out at the one person who was just trying to help her.

"I know a few things about the World Between Worlds and so does Ahsoka, she can tell you first hand. Back in the day, I saved Ahsoka from certain death by the hands of Darth Vader. If I hadn't jumped through her time portal and pulled her out, she would have been lost a long time ago." Ezra explained to the young women.

"Father, where was this portal?" Amar eagerly asked Ezra.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck in a way to convey that what he was about to say, was not likely to help them.

"The portal was an old temple back on my home planet Lothal, but when we got out, it collapsed onto itself. I do not know where there could be more portals." Ezra looked down in defeat, clearly, he hadn't thought about that part of the plan.

"Well, I read in the old Jedi texts that Master Luke had, the island of Ahch-To certainly is a portal as well. Maybe, if we go there we may find the answers we seek." Rey looked between the two as hopeful as she could. Rey could tell that Amar's force was still unsteady with sadness.

"Amar, we are going to do everything we possibly can to get him back, Ben does not deserve to be gone after all he sacrificed, after all we sacrificed to bring him home." Rey patted Amar on the back.

“So, I think in the morning, we make for Ahch-To, go to the place I am familiar with and go from there." Rey told the both of them.

Rey turned to leave and join the Resistance members back at the base, leaving Ezra and Amar alone. Amar turned to her Father once more and exhaled loudly out of her mouth.

"I guess it is settled then, tomorrow we will start our journey. I will take the girls with me, I shall ask Ahsoka to come as well. I think that you and Ma should go back home and stay safe. I have a feeling this will not be easy and I don't want you two getting in the mix." Amar expressed her concern to Ezra, but he was already shaking his head in disapproval.

"No, my sweet Daughter, we have already been away from you for too long. Your Mother and I will be at your side to see this through. Let us help you." Ezra raised his wrinkly hand to place it upon Amar's cheek. Amar closed her eyes and could feel the tears welling up. This is what she always wanted all along, to finally know her family she so desperately wanted as a youngling. The last thing needed was Ben Solo.

Amar knew she needed to figure out if she could only hear Ben in her thoughts or could she also speak to him wherever he was? Amar would meditate later to find the answers to her questions.

Ezra and Amar walked back to the base to find everyone close to them in the commissary hall for the food. Everyone was joyous in triumph over the sweet victory of winning against the Final Order. Amar knew she needed to take her girls and have a sit down with them, so she could explain what had happened and what they were going to do about it. She didn't want her Daughters to be out of the loop in regard to their Father, not anymore.

Amar came up behind her girls as they laid waste to the food in front of them, they certainly had gained leaving no food on their plate, just like their Father. Ben never wasted any time devouring his food as a growing teenager. General Poe and Finn were among the people still in the commissary, Rey had made her way back and Ahsoka sat with her Mother across from the twins.

General Poe looked up as Amar made herself apart of the group.

"Rey has filled us in on the plan, we will remain here to regroup the Resistance, so we can take further steps in obliterating the rest of the Order and building the New Republic back." Poe smiled at Amar.

“I still will have to take under consideration on what to do about the events that you participated in with the Final Order, but for now, Rey has claimed it is imperative that you are to help with her mission.”Poe gave a stern look, but still with a slight grin.

Thankfully it had seemed the little stunt she pulled in the clearing was a thing of the past. Amar returned an equally polite smile back at the future leader of the Republic. She knew of the crimes she committed, hopefully her proving to be useful would make them reconsider.

Amar look over at her Mother who was already making eye contact with her.

"Ma, do you think you could get the girls ready for bed? We are going to have a long day tomorrow and I still need to have a conversation with them, but first I need to speak with Ahsoka." Amar asked her Mother and Maru obliged and got Tana and Iris up from the table to scurry them along to get ready for bed. Ahsoka stood up from the table and walked off with Amar.

Amar only pulled her away from the crowd so she could talk more about the plan. Amar knew Ahsoka needed to be there to lend her previous experience with them and get them through the WBW.

"Come with us Ahsoka, Father told me of the WBW. Your knowledge will be needed, if we are to take Ben from there." Amar pleaded with the wise woman.

"I will help you in anyway I can, Amar, you have my word." Ahsoka smiled as she made her way back to the group.

Amar felt hope as she looked upon the assorted group of people before her. This is what it will take to succeed in their tall order. Amar made her way to the quarters they had been given for the night. Amar and her Daughters were set up to share a room, which thankfully made it easier to have the alone time to talk about their Father.

Amar opened the blast door and found the twins already sitting in their respectable beds. Maru came out from the bathroom door as she finished up getting their towels hung up after their baths. Maru made her way over to each of the girls and kissed the top of their soft curls on their heads. Their hair was almost identical now, each having their Father's raven colored hair and luscious locks, but Iris still bore the striking lapis streak in the front of her hair.

Maru slid past her Daughter and grabbed her arm on the way past and patted it as a good luck gesture to her. Amar made her way over to her Daughters as she pulled up a stool to sit between them. Amar looked between her beautiful girls, she didn't want to put anymore stress on them, but they deserved to know.

"Okay girls, there are some things that we need to go over, but do you have any questions for me? Or want to tell me anything you have felt through the force?" Amar still held their eyes as she looked between Tana and Iris.

The twins seemed to unravel at the question, but remained brave.

"We both felt Daddy leave this world, Momma, if that is what you mean. Daddy isn't really gone though." Iris admitted to Amar. Amar looked surprised that her Daughters knew exactly the feeling, but also their hope that their Father wasn't really gone.

"Your Father is in need of our help, he is in a place where he is neither living or dead. If we can save him, we can bring him back with us and live together as a family, finally." Both of the girls excitedly looked between one another, not the reaction Amar was anticipating.

"Daddy talks to us Momma. We know that we can save him and bring him back." Tana blurted out to Amar out of pure excitement.

"You hear Daddy? Like in your head or through the force?" Amar was stunned, she thought she was the only one that could hear him, but it did cause some concern. What if it wasn't really Ben? What if it was Palpatine like he had done to Ben and her as younglings.

"Through the force, Momma. He tells us that he loves us and to help you as much as we can." Iris claimed to Amar.

Amar drew a breath in relief, at least it was not being controlled by another evil being. Amar's heart swelled to know that Ben was communicating when he could with his Daughters. Amar got up and went to each girl and tucked them into their cots. Amar kissed her girls on the forehead and brought each of their blankets up to their chins.

"Tomorrow, we start our journey to find your Father. I promise you will finally meet your Daddy, girls." Amar turned out the light and made her way to her side of the room with another refresher and cot resided. Amar stripped down into a light nightgown, as it was still very humid on the planet of Ajan Kloss. Her journey was ahead of her and her heart was full of hope, hope that one day soon she would be in Ben's arms again.

_Why wait? I am right here._

Amar stopped in her tracks, there was a familiar string being tugged within herself. She knew she could hear Ben's voice in her mind, but she could feel his force signature with it. Amar slowly turned around, there standing in the subtle candle light was Ben. 


	56. Chapter 56

Wetness found itself in Amar's eyes, she rapidly wiped her eyes, she didn't want to lose his sight before her. Amar had no words to speak, Ben was there from the WBW. Amar stepped closer to make sure he was real and not a hallucination, Ben followed her movements and crept closer as well. Amar reached up her hand in the air and Ben followed suit, their hands were mere inches from touching. Amar and Ben stared at their hands as they drove them closer to eventually feel each others finger tips. Their fingers touched and the air around them started to swirl as if a huge wind storm was blowing through Amar's quarters.

Their eyes instantly met and there was no more time to waste, if they could touch their finger tips together, that meant more could touch. Ben stepped as close as he could and swept his arm around Amar and pulled her up and into his waiting lips. Amar had not kissed "Ben" for years and this was what she needed. His lips were even as warm as Amar remembered, they held that soft feeling she had been missing all this time. Amar didn't want it to end and through their bond she could tell he reciprocated that same feeling, but they needed to talk to each other. There were so many things to say and go over.

"Amar, I cannot stay, believe me I want to. This is taking all of us over here to get me to appear before you. I need you to listen closely." Ben grabbed Amar's cheek in his hands.

Amar could feel her stomach doing somersaults, she didn't want to let him go, but there must have been a reason for him reaching out like this.

"Apparently I am not dead, Amar. I need you and the girls to help me come home. You need to find Vader's holocron, which if I remember correctly, you know exactly where it is. You hid it from me, which was a wise choice at the time. You will need it to find the portal you need to pass through." Ben stared intently down into Amar's eyes. Amar lifted her hands to the sides of Ben's face and met his intense stare.

"I will bring you home, Ben, I promise you. I don't want to live another minute in our life without you." Amar pressed her lips to Ben's and closed her eyes to enjoy the sweet feeling, but when she opened her eyes again, Ben was gone. A fleeting moment between the estranged lovers.

At least, Amar had the confirmation that it was indeed not a fool's errand, trying to bring him back. Clearly, the force was leading them all to it, Leia and Luke had been helping Ben in the WBW. Amar got the courage to move again and get ready for bed, she felt like a little girl again, giddy before a big event. Amar was ready to bring him home and into her arms and never let him go.

—————

Dawn reached the mountains that laid in the background to the tropical forest of Ajan Kloss, the birds beat the group of all ages of force users to waking. Amar woke Tana and Iris and readied them for their adventure they were all about to take. Amar knew she needed to find her belongings that General Poe had confiscated from her, in her satchel she had her saber, Kylo Ren's saber, and Vader's holocron. They were going to need the holocron. Amar pushed the yawning girls out of their respected room they were using and told them to make their way to the hanger. Amar made her way through the base to try and find any sign of command. A few Resistance fighters pointed her to the communications room next to the hanger. Amar closed in on the area as she heard hushed serious tones.

"You need to tell her. He is going to have to face the music like everyone else." Poe fiercely whispered. Amar heard whoever Poe was talking to.

"Poe, come on. He has paid for what he did, we are literally bringing him back from death." Rey forcefully whispered back. By that point, Amar was already in view and had heard what they were discussing. Poe's eyes fluttered down in shame, considering they had been talking about Ben.

"Look Amar, we can discuss what we were just talking about in more detail." Poe quickly made it a point to explain himself. Amar was not in the mood for his shenanigans, all she wanted was him back, but not to be immediately taken away from her.

"I understand your position Dameron. It will be a cold day in hell before I allow you to take him away again." Amar stared at him directly and saw that her satchel was sitting in the counter behind Poe. Amar grabbed the bag and looked in to find everything she needed. Amar turned around and headed for the door, she looked back at Rey.

"Ready?" Was all Amar asked Rey. Rey nodded her head and followed Amar out the door. Rey knew Amar would never allow the Resistance to punish Ben, but she saw both sides, Rey understood that Kylo Ren had committed terrible crimes against the galaxy, but Ben was a pawn in a long drawn out game just like herself and Amar.

Poe wiped his face with his plan out of frustration as the women stalked off. He knew if they returned with a very much alive Ben Solo, he was going to have to detain both him and Amar, until he could figure out what to do about their punishments. Amar had proven to be lethal, if she needed to be or felt threatened.

—————

Rey and Amar made their way back to the hanger to find the Bridger's and Ahsoka readying the Falcon. Rey had offered to pilot the Falcon with Chewbacca as the co-pilot. Amar had met Chewie of course, but when she had seen him with Han on Batuu they had no recollection of Amar. Ben had always talked about his Father's hairy companion in a fond way, most of his memories with his Father consisted with him ending up in Chewie's lap fast asleep. Amar approached her Daughters who were standing along the outskirts by themselves.

"Girls, go offer your willing hands to help please." Amar nudged them both from behind and the girls let out a "Ugh". Apparently, they were getting to the age when they didn't want to follow whatever their Mother told them. Amar got a slight chuckle from Rey in the distance and Amar met it with a wide smile. Rey was really growing on Amar, she couldn't believe not 12 hours ago she wanted her dead by her hands. Granted the dark side of the force was compelling Amar, but deep down she knew there was still her own jealousy that had come into play. Amar erased those thought instantly, Rey was now helping her accomplish her journey.

"Was Ben like that, when he was younger?" Rey sat the box of supplies down on the ramp as she asked Amar out of curiosity.

Amar was a little taken aback, no one seemed to actually want to know about Ben, besides her Daughters. It had seemed everyone wanted Ben back for the reason of him being reunited with his family, but did they actually want him back for him? Rey had proved to be different again to Amar, but to be expected, Rey did at one point have the connection to Ben.

“Uh, actually a little bit." Amar said as she chuckled to the thought of how Ben never listened to Master Luke. Rey and Amar walked side by side as they loaded the rest of the bins onto the ramp for them to be fully loaded on the Falcon.

"GRRRRRRRWWWWWWW" Amar instantly knew that voice. Amar turned around to find the hairy beast stopped dead.

"Chewie?" Amar asked hesitantly, was he going to remember now? Ben's memory had returned, but she never got a chance to see Luke, Leia, or Han for that matter to test the theory.

Chewie tilted his head to the side and made a "Humph" sound under his breath. Amar knew what that meant. Amar ran straight for the fluff ball and jumped into his awaiting arms. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing in the hanger to witness such a scene. These moments were far and few between anymore.

Amar snuggled that soft fur she missed all these years, and Chewie scruffed her hair in the back of her head and continued his huffing noises.

"I missed you too, Chew." Amar leaned out of their embrace. Amar could hear the small steps from her Daughters coming up behind her. Amar wretched back and saw their faces light up. Tana and Iris had seen Chewie before but he didn't know who Amar was back then, leading to no reason why he would know the twins. Amar was about to introduce the duo, when she peered back at Chewie. He had a sincere look to his face and lowered himself so he was more eye level with the girls. Tana and Iris' smiles grew larger on their faces.

"Unkie Chewie!" Both of them instantly ran into his arms as their Mother just had moments ago. Amar was amazed, the girls had just used the same expression Ben had when he was younger. Ben used to call Chewbacca, Unkie Chewie. Tears made their way into Amar's eyes at the sight that sat before her. The girls must have known that. Amar took them in again and Chewie sat there analyzing them, looking at their raven hair and eyes, then back to Amar. Amar knew what he was asking, he didn't need to say it out loud.

"Yes, Chewie, Ben is their Father." Amar smiled at them and realized she had said that to the whole hanger of Resistance fighters. Oops. 


	57. Chapter 57

Rey hurried the group along into the Falcon, she knew they needed to get far away from his planet before there was a riot among the Resistance fighters. Not a lot of people had the common knowledge to what occurred on Exegol, only that Kylo Ren was dead and that caused for celebration among the galaxy. Very few people were privy to the information of him being Ben Solo, which Rey was glad, that meant at least what Amar announced to the hanger would need further explanation. Granted, Rey had no idea what she was going to do about Ben coming back, he had spent a bit of time being Supreme Leader without his mask, the galaxy knew his face. The time would come when that would be more crucial, for now, Rey got the band of force users and Chewie on board to set the course for Ahch-to.

Rey walked into the familiar rusty Falcon as she pressed the button to lift the ramp. As she came into the main lounge where the holographic game table sat, everyone was standing there timidly, like they didn't want to touch anything or break it.

"Amar, you and the girls take the Captain's quarters, there is more room in there for the three of you. I will arrange for more beds for everyone." Rey told the group.

"Are you sure Rey? This is your ship now, the girls and I will be more than content out here." Amar asked to make sure, she really didn't need anyone giving up their rooms.

Rey nodded and went ahead to the cockpit to help Chewie prepare for their departure.

Amar lead Tana and Iris to the private quarters, the blast door opened and inside was a good size bed and a refresher inside. Perfect for the three of them to get some good rest and wash up if need be. The girls really did need to be tucked away when they slept or else they would never go to bed, they always feared missing out on something.

Over the ship's intercom, Rey made a quick announcement.

"Prepare for liftoff, everyone."

Amar went back out to the lounge to find her Parents and Ahsoka sitting around the table. The girls ran past her and sat on either side of their Grandparents. Amar smiled at the sight, her Daughters were growing to absolutely adore their family. Amar snuck up to the cockpit to sit behind Rey as her and Chewie piloted the Falcon into the sky above Ajan Kloss. Rey could feel Amar's presence, but could also feel her anxiety that came along with it. Rey didn't blame her of course, what they were setting out to do was very unethical and going to be a challenging task.

Rey looked behind her as the ship started to reach the outer atmosphere of the planet.

"Ready?" Rey asked but more directed at Amar. Amar nodded and Rey punched in the coordinates and set the ship to hyperspace.

—————

The journey to Ahch-to was on the longer side, it took hours to reach such a far away planet. They were reaching out to a world out of the core, past the outer rim. Amar had made sure that Tana and Iris got more rest before they touched down on the planet. Amar had no idea what to expect when they got there, but having the girls off resting made it so the adults could discuss things more freely, just in case.

Rey came back to the lounge from setting the ship on autopilot to find the force users all sitting around talking like a normal occurrence, each of them had hot tea in their hands. Rey looked upon what was her family now, they were the last of them and the last of the surviving Jedi. Rey felt a surge through the force, as a reminder on how important it was to keep these legends alive, she was going to do just that once this rescue mission was accomplished.

"Rey! Why don't you join us, would you like some tea?" Maru stood up from the round table to motion for Rey to sit in her stead. Rey obliged and sat down next to Ezra.

"Yes, tea would be lovely Maru, thank you." Rey quickly answered.

Ahsoka made eye contact with Rey and filled her in on the conversation they were all having.

"We were just talking about how none of us have ever been to this planet before. The story is that, this is the planet you found Master Luke Skywalker on?" Ahsoka asked Rey point blank.

"Yes, there is something about the island though, which is why it makes sense that we need to go there first. The island seems to carry a place to harbor both light and dark sides of the force. I had found the place far below, I believe that Amar and I must go there." Rey told her story to the group.

Amar perked her head up to the new information, at least Rey had an idea on where to start once they got to the planet. An alarm started going off from the cockpit and Rey rose to her feet and announced to the group that they were coming up on the atmosphere.

"One more thing, there are caretakers on the island that look over it, do not disturb their process, they will not like you after that, trust me, I would know." Rey claimed as she made her way to the cockpit to help Chewie.

Amar and Ahsoka looked at each other and shrugged, clearly there was something they were missing from that story, maybe a tale for another time.

The Falcon touched the surface on the bottom level of the main island that housed the huts and first Jedi temple. Tana and Iris were quick to rise from the quarters and rushed past Amar and the rest of the adults. Iris hit the ramp to lower it to the surface below.

Amar yelled out.

"Girls, hold on! You need to be patient." Amar knew she needed to further their skills in listening above all else before she continued onto anymore Jedi teachings. Iris and Tana were reaching that age when Ben and herself took risks and got into more trouble. The twins didn't hesitate as they were overly exuberant to get onto a new planet, they had spent majority of their life on Batuu, now they were more or less consistently going to new planets.

As they stormed down the ramp, they were met with gust of high wind and they yelled out in excitement. Amar rushed off the ramp to see her Daughters twirling and laughing in the wind, she had not seen so much joy in the girls in the recent days. They were a sight for sore eyes, their raven hair glistened in the sun that was peeking through all the clouds surrounding the planet but for that one moment. Amar exhaled in relief, but suddenly, she was washed with an overwhelming feeling through the force.

Images started running through her mind, there were glimpses of Rey in the rain fighting a very old Master Luke. There was Rey and Ben touching hands in a hut. Then finally there was Rey standing in a cold damp place in front of a frosty mirror, only for it to reveal herself standing before her. Amar sank to her knees, the emotion behind all of those images were a lot to sweep through your mind all at once. The girls noticed their Mother fall and raced over to her to see what was the matter.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Both girls knelt down to either side of Amar.

Rey came down the ramp in a rush, she had felt the force as well. Rey peered at Amar on the ground with both Iris and Tana.

"Amar, I felt a surge of force coming from you, are you all right?" Rey said to Amar as she reached her hand out to help her to her feet.

"I..I...saw what happened here. I saw Master Luke and you. I saw Ben." Amar turned away from Rey, she didn't want her to see her fresh tears appear. Rey placed her hand on Amar's shoulder to comfort her.

"This island is strong with the force. It knows you're here. This is a good thing we are here." Rey squeezed her shoulder tightly and Amar turned to face her again. Amar nodded in agreement.

"Let's not waste anymore time, show me the dark place. I can feel it calling me." Amar claimed to Rey. 


	58. Chapter 58

Amar followed Rey for what seemed like an hour along the green and rocky island. Everywhere she looked she spotted these creatures screeching at her, though they were cute, they for sure had a voice on them. There were everywhere. The island seemed to stretch on for longer than it had appeared, every time Amar thought they were close, a new hill would be directly in front of them. Amar had to remember that she had just complained about her Daughters needing patience, when hers was in need of some tending to. Rey looked like she knew exactly where to go, from the visions that appeared to Amar, Rey had been there seeking answers herself.

Rey reached a cliff side and stopped dead in her tracks, Amar came up to the side of her and peered down. Off the cliff was a level below that had a deep dark hole in the middle.

"We must jump down the hole and into the water below." Rey said so matter of factly. Rey didn't hesitate to see if Amar would follow. Rey knew Amar would be right behind her. Rey force jumped off the cliff side and into the hole below. Amar steadied her satchel to her side to keep it from slinging off as she jumped, she didn't want to lose any of the items she had with her. Amar followed Rey into the black abyss below.

Amar went through the black hole and was instantly hit with crushing ice cold water all around. Amar's body expelled a yelp from her mouth that was involuntary as the icy water surrounded her body. Amar came to the surface to find Rey already on the land before her, she swam over to the ledge and Rey offered her a hand to help her up. Amar took it and gained her momentum and hopped up to the surface. Amar looked down to find her satchel still tied up completely. In Amar's peripheral, she saw the wall of frosty glass before her, it stood tall and dooming below in the cave.

"This is it, this is where I came to find out about my Parents. Unfortunately, it didn't give me the answers I thought I was looking for, but it did give me some guidance. I am hoping it will for us as well." Rey turned to Amar and motioned for her to step closer to the wall. There was a dark force that surrounded the area, both of the women could feel it in their bones, but if it helped them succeed, then so be it.

Amar sat her satchel down and walked towards the wall, hesitantly. Amar knew this is what she needed to do, she needed answers.

Amar reached out in front of her and let her fingertips brushed the freezing surface of the mirror. Suddenly, Rey and Amar were wretched to another place, they were standing back on Exegol. Rey and Amar looked at each other in fear, they did not anticipate coming back to this dreadful place ever, if they could help it.

They both looked around to find themselves standing in the arena, but to Rey's surprise it wasn't in ruins like she had left it. It was back to its old self, and the Sith throne sitting perfectly on the edge of the arena.

“Amar, I have a bad feeling about this. This place was destroyed when I left." Rey's voice had a shake to it, that was something Amar never thought she would hear out of her voice. Rey seethed with confidence normally, but when it came to this place, Rey was brought to her knees. With good reason, this place was home to the one person who could easily break the both of them.

That pit in each of their stomachs only grew deeper and deeper, then they heard it, that voice.

"My granddaughters have returned"

Rey and Amar reluctantly turned, but neither of them hesitated, they drew their sabers in an instant. Rey held hers in front of her face in her battle ready stance, while Amar crouched and held it high on front of her head. There was only silence as both of them stared at their worst nightmare, which was their Grandfather, Emperor Palpatine.

"There is no need for the theatrics. I will not hurt you." Palpatine said through his teeth.

Amar chuckled an irritated huff of bull shit to him.

"I killed you, you're dead." Rey yelled at him as she held her saber even more defensively. You could tell Rey and Amar absolutely hated this being before them, regardless of their family lineage. This man had single handedly ruined their youth lives and taken away a person so dear to them. Rey still felt strongly for Ben, even though she knew the situation, but she still held him dear to her heart. Ben still had sacrificed his life for hers.

"Dear Granddaughters, I am alive through you. I told you Rey, if you strike me down I would pass on into you. Regardless, the filth that is the Resistance failed to eliminate all of the Sith followers. As we speak, there are hundreds of them attempting to gain their momentum again. It seems you will never get rid of me." Palpatine chuckled under his breath and stared at them.

"Liar" Amar claimed. There was no way, Amar knew if he were to come back, Rey and Amar would be the first people he would come after. Plus, there was still a chance that Palpatine was bluffing.

Palpatine smirked, but didn't respond to Amar. He wanted to get straight to the point onto why the girls were there in the first place.

"It is my understanding that you are searching for a way to bring back that pain in my side, Ben Solo." Palpatine stated matter of fact to them.

Amar and Rey went rigid, their bodies giving them away instantly.

"Huh, so predictable. The Skywalker's have a way to sink their teeth into anyone it seems. Such a shame that there is only one of him, I guess you will have to share him." He was as evil as ever, reminding them of his cruel plan to give them a love triangle.

"Regardless, Lord Vader tried the same thing back in the day with his long lost love, Padme. Fortunately, for you Amar, Ben is in a place where he can be saved from certain death." Palpatine held out his hand as a sign for Amar to grasp it.

Rey stepped in front of Amar.

"We don't need your help." Rey stood her ground in front of Amar with her saber still held up.

Amar knew deep down he was not to be trusted, but he was the only one powerful enough to take and give life other than Rey and Ben it seemed. Amar felt ashamed, she did not trust him by any means, but she knew, he knew she would be desperate enough to seek his help.

Amar placed her hand on Rey's back and moved her aside from in front of her. Rey's eyes darted to Amar's, she could feel the betrayal roll off of Rey. Amar looked up to her Grandfather and placed her hand inside his withered soul suckers.

"Amar, no!" Rey tried pleading with her but it was too late. Amar had already placed her hand in his.

Amar shut her eyes instantly as Palpatine grasped her hands in his, in a moment Amar was swept away again into another surrounding, leaving Rey behind in that desolate place.

Amar opened her eyes to find a large structure before her, it stood in a vast planet of surrounding lava. The heat that radiated off of the ground below was excruciating, no one would want to live here. The temple that stood before her was recognizable, it was a deep obsidian that matched its creator, Darth Vader. Amar stood in front of Darth Vader's temple on Mustafar. Amar knew of this desolate place from the teachings Master Luke had taught them about the fallen Sith. Amar's vision blurred and she felt her body shift to another place, but a room within the temple.

It was dark and hard to see, but for a small blue glow of a hologram. It was a beautiful young vibrant woman dressed in lush clothes to match her stature. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes, them seemed familiar... those deep dark doe eyes. Her question was shortly answered by a chilling sound coming from besides her. It was an aspirate sound of breathing, she couldn't make out what it was, but then the large figure stood over the hologram. It was Darth Vader standing there not five feet from Amar. Amar's breath hitched, he was even more intimidating to be right next to than his holograms. Amar watched as he gazed at the figure in the hologram, then it hit her. Palpatine had said Darth Vader tried resurrecting his wife, Padme, but she wasn't force sensitive, so she had gone to another place after death. Her eyes, yes, they were Ben's eyes, those same sadden brown eyes he bore. This was his grandmother, Leia and Luke's Mother. It all made sense to her now.

Vader brought a glowing object up and it was a strange triangle, but one she was very familiar with. It was the holocron that Amar had in her possession. Vader had it lifted in front of himself floating there as it opened up. Red surrounded the room and lit it up. Amar could hear the whispers grow and she was instantly back on Exegol.

Amar's eyes opened to find her Grandfather still perched in front of her, but no Rey.

"You see my child, I told you the holocron would come in handy." Palpatine smirked at her.

Amar was whipped again and closed her eyes, when she opened them she was staring directly at the frosted mirror that was in the cave on the island, Ahch-to. Amar was back from whatever that was. Fear rose in her, so many things had happened, but first thing was first. Where was Rey?


	59. Chapter 59

"How could you!?"

Rey grabbed Amar by the wrist and wretched her up from her knees. Rey was fuming with anger, she couldn't believe that Amar would even attempt to trust their Grandfather. She had put her trust completely in Amar, Rey knew trusting people always ended up with her getting hurt in the end. It was her natural defense mechanism since she was a young scavenger on Jakku.

Amar was still reeling from what she had just been through, clearly Rey had not been present to what Amar had seen. Rey was pacing back and forth, circling Amar and making her feel like she was a youngling again, that had just gotten into trouble.

"Slow down Rey, I am sorry. I do NOT trust Palpatine and you should know better than that. I felt that I needed to do that and you know what? It paid off, I know what we need to do next." Amar blurted out of frustration. Rey stopped in her tracks from her pacing.

"You know what he is capable of. He could have gotten into your head and stayed there." Rey just stared at Amar in disbelief.

"While he was trying to play me, he did miss one thing. Palpatine was stupid enough to tell us about what is going on beneath our noses. We need to send out word to Poe about the Sith cultists that may be lingering in the unknown reaches. First things first though, I have had this since Palpatine made me his little pet. He had told me to retrieve it for him when I was with the Final Order." Amar said as she walked over to grab her satchel from the ground. Amar dove her hands into the bag and out came the holocron.

"Darth Vader's holocron, apparently if we open it, it could give us some clues to getting to Ben or finding at least where to go next." Amar handed it to Rey, who was staring at it like she had seen a ghost. Rey took the object into her hands.

"Should we wait to do it back up by the Falcon or should we do it here?" Rey asked as she studied the holocron.

"The force is strong down here, I think you and I should open it together here. That way if anything gets hairy, no one else will be affected." Amar sternly stated.

Rey nodded in agreement and they both sat down across from each other on the hard ground. They sat criss crossed and they both closed their eyes. Rey still holding the holocron, placed it in her hand upright, through the force, Amar and Rey levitated the holocron in the middle of them. The holocron sat there hovering as they willed it to open through the force. Whispers were coming from the holocron, they were speaking the dark language of the Sith.

"Can you understand them Amar? What are they saying?" Rey asked as Amar could tell her force was being strained by the holocron. Amar knew she needed to focus and stay steady, this was going to take a good amount of force. Darth Vader was a powerful force user and he would have sealed his holocron very well.

Amar listened more intently to the language, but she knew that she was never taught the Sith language.

"I don't know what they are saying..." Amar started to tell Rey, but all of a sudden she felt a familiar presence. Amar kept her eyes closed in order to not lose focus, but she knew he was there, at least in her head.

_Ben?_

Amar reached out through the force connection in her head.

_Amar, stay focused love. I can help you translate, I know a bit here and there. Just focus and let me listen through you. I will translate it when I have it._

Ben was confident that he would be able to figure out at least partial of the speech.

Amar remained focused with Rey and her's force still going to levitate the holocron. The holocron’s voices chanted out,

"Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi"

Over and over again the whispers repeated the same line.

_Amar, you have to repeat it. Repeat the Sith language. Rey and you must do it together, it is the rule of two. Master and apprentice._

"Rey, we have to say the chant to get the holocron to open. Repeat it with me." Amar felt out through the force, Rey understood and together they started chanting the old Sith language. They repeated the line two times and a glowing red light started to peer out of the cracks of the holocron. Rey and Amar opened their eyes to see the holocron rise higher into the space between them. It opened fully and their vision was flooded with images of another planet.

The planet was in ruins, in the distance, Amar could see the old statues she recognized. Before her was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Amar had been there the whole time with a portal right under her nose. She couldn't believe that the Jedi would have built their temple right on top of such thing. The portals were very consumed with the force, which could have been their main reason to build it there. Getting down to that level would be another challenge entirely. The vision dissipated in their eyes and Rey and Amar were left staring directly at each other. The holocron landed softly on the ground fully intact.

Amar reached out in the force to feel if Ben was still there and was met with a reassurance.

_I am always with you, Mar._

Amar smiled to herself and Rey looked at her like she was crazy, but quickly felt the force in the room.

"Is Ben here?" Rey asked point blank, but with more curiosity behind it.

"Ah yes, he and I can connect through our bond, only sometimes though." Amar looked down as she said it with remorse for Rey. It was still an uncomfortable situation they hadn't really talked over before.

"Makes total sense now, I wondered after he had passed on, why I couldn't see him like Luke and Leia. The connection must have snapped back as soon as he died. It was like he had been ripped out of my brain, I no longer felt any ounce of the connection. I just assumed it was because he had died." Rey said as she looked into her hands.

Amar got up off her feet and came over to Rey. She was not going to let this separate them further, they were Cousin's and they needed each other. Amar offered up both of her hands to help Rey up and she gladly accepted them and bounced up.

"Rey, I will never want any kind of rift between us. I understand your pain, believe me. I have lived years with the fact that Ben was never going to return to me. You are an important person in my life and my Daughters, you will always be our family. We may have had an interesting start, but hey what's a little fun in our lives." Amar said as she winked at Rey in a playful way.

Rey grabbed Amar's shoulders and brought her in for a hug. They embraced each other for a long moment, this bond they were gaining was necessary, a true sisterhood. Rey stepped back from the grasp they had on each other.

"You're right Amar, I am grateful for you and the rest of the family. I hold no ill feeling towards you because of Ben, it is only right that you two are together." Rey confessed to Amar. Amar grabbed her hand and lead her out of the dreary hole they resided in.

They needed to make their way back to the group and reestablish their mission. They now knew where the portal was to find Ben, but how was going to be different situation all together.

_My lightsaber Amar, you will need the Kyber crystal. My blood is embedded in the crystal from my turn to the dark side._

Amar noted to bring the saber with her to the portal, but she knew there was going to be great penance. The force always asked for something in return, it wasn't ever cut and dry. Amar felt a ping in the bottom of her stomach, she knew something was going to have to be sacrificed, but what or who?


	60. Chapter 60

Rey and Amar reached the ridge that overlooked where Chewie had positioned the Falcon. As they peered down at their companions, Amar saw her girls laughing and running around. A closer look at them, Tana and Iris were chasing the critters called Porgs. The pesky loud creatures that were everywhere on Ahch-to. Amar grinned from ear to ear as she watched her Daughters fill the island with laughter, but was soon met with heartache, Ben was missing out, seeing his Daughters be filled with a joyous moment. Rey placed a hand on Amar's back, she could feel her energy through the force, Rey knew what Amar was going over in her head.

"Don't worry Amar, we will get him back." Rey calmed her and continued to walk down to the landing below to join the others. Amar felt a presence behind her, one she had not felt in a very long time. Amar slowly turned around and was met with a glowing blue hued figure.

"Master Luke..." Amar graced the air with his name as it rolled off her tongue.

Luke smirked at her with his cheeky side smile.

"My young apprentice, look how you've grown into a force to be reckoned with." Luke continued his approach to stand by Amar's side. Amar looked down, she had not seen Master Luke for years. Amar felt remorse for the way things had played out, she felt solely responsible for the mishaps that happened at the temple.

As if Luke read her mind he reassured her.

"My dear, you are not to hold all of the guilt. I was supposed to keep Ben and you safe, which I failed and I am sorry. I do believe things happen for a reason, I must." Luke's hand instinctually raised to pat her shoulder, but he had forgotten he was a force ghost now.

Amar shyly smiled up at him, she appreciated him not holding the destruction of the temple against her.

"I wish you were here Master, I could really use your help." Amar stared upon his ghost. There were so many things she needed to tell him, so many things that had happened.

"I know youngling, I have spoken to Ben. No need to explain. I am here to help you further your understanding on the World between Worlds. There are reasons on to why Rey, you, and your Daughters are able to bring him back with the force." Master Luke strolled to sit on a rock as he was already tiring out. Amar sat next to him and nodded for him to continue.

"When Palpatine siphoned out your dyad connection to Ben, he didn't take it all. It left you with partial, hence why you bare the scar on your face. Ben suffered that injury from Rey. That essence you carry will come in handy for pulling him through the portal. Rey now has all of Ben's life essence, she will need to be there as well. Finally, Iris and Tana are a part of Ben by blood, their bond together will be if not more powerful than your dyad, considering they are both of you." Luke's eyes met with Amar's, they were silent. Amar was taking in all of this information, it was a lot to take in, but she was comprehending it.

"Your Father, Ezra and Ahsoka Tano will guide you all through the portal. They are the only ones that have witnessed first hand. Though it was different, when Ezra pulled Ahsoka out, her soon to be death did not affect anyone else. If you were to pull Ben before he died, Rey would not be here, his sacrifice would be forgotten and Rey would be gone." Master Luke knew this was a lot of information to give, but necessary for it to be done the correct way.

Amar got up and paced around and around, she could feel it in her bones again. There was to be great sacrifice, but what? Luke could sense her uneasy emotions as she paced.

"Amar, what you are about to do, is not from the light side of the force. In order to successfully accomplish bringing Ben back, you will channel from the dark side. You need to make sure you are not fully consumed or else the dark side will take over and destroy you." Luke confessed to Amar.

"I have felt the dark side course through my veins, Master. I have felt the raw power, but I also know how much it can take over and consume you. I will not fail you again." Amar felt her confidence rise as she told her former Master. Amar dipped low in a bow and turned around to walk down to the Falcon and the rest of her intricate family.

——————

The course was set aboard the Falcon, Rey and Chewie sat in the cockpit as the ship lifted off of the planet below. Amar caught the rest of the companions up on what Rey and herself had experienced in the cavern below the island. As Amar spoke, she could see the eyes of her Parents rise with fear flooding them, their Daughter was explaining that Rey and herself had opened a Sith holocron reciting the old language of the rule of two.

In order to save Ben, Rey and Amar would have to harness both sides of the force, which would have been forbidden in the old Jedi ways. This was the time to evolve, Rey and Amar were no longer that of the light, they came from darkness, there would be no way to fully accept the light. With Palpatine in their blood, they needed to learn to control their darkness within and be able to be stable in the middle of both sides.

Amar and Rey had an understanding of that, but Amar could tell as she spoke to her Parents and Ahsoka that it concerned them dearly.

"What you are talking about is a very fine line, Amar. I do believe it to be possible, but you and Rey will need to be extra careful, due to your lineage." Ahsoka said as she tried to understand what Amar was telling them. Ahsoka knew there were other ways to use the force without being a Jedi, but she had never touched the dark side, it had only ever brought pain in her life with the loss of her Master.

Maru came closer to Amar as she spoke, she rested her hand on the cheek of her dear Daughter.

"Honey, I believe if anyone was capable of this task it is you, you have had to endure so much already. Your Daughters have an amazing Mother to look up to." Amar grew tears in her eyes as the pain of her early adult life flooded her memory.

Ezra rubbed his face in his hands, he was unsure with the plan. He of course wanted Ben Solo back for the sake of his Daughter and granddaughters, but at the cost of their livelihoods? Ezra felt ashamed for even thinking that way and stood to walk over to Amar. Ezra bent down with Maru and looked his Daughter in the eyes.

"I will not lose you again, I will come with you to the World Between Worlds. I could not live with myself if something were to happen to any of you."

Without any delay, Amar stood and embraced her Father in her arms, she had been longing for her family's love for her whole life and she was finally feeling the full extent of it.

"So that settles it, I will stay behind with Chewie at the home while the rest of you go off and find the portal in the ruins of the Jedi temple." Maru made the announcement to the whole group. All of them seemed to look around nodding as they made eye contact with everyone.

Amar was still nervous about this next part, she would never want to place her Daughters in harm's way, but their blood connection to their Father was necessary. Amar knew that Iris and Tana would do anything to try and get their Father back and that was what frightened Amar the most. Was there a limit to what could be risked for Ben? Amar would never stop to bring him back and it was felt throughout the room. Ezra knew deep down the same thing, that's why when he accompanied them to the portal, he would stop at nothing to bring Ben back, no matter what the cost to himself. 


	61. Chapter 61

The journey to Coruscant was lengthy to say the least, going from the outer reaches to the inner core worlds of the galaxy. The flight took more than a day and Amar was growing more and more anxious by the minute. Everywhere she looked on the Falcon, reminded her of what she was trying to do. This was more than just about her and her Daughters wants and needs, Leia and Han had died trying to save their Son as well. Amar knew that the Solo's and Skywalker's were filled with tragedy, she wanted to finally bring a happy ending to their legacy.

Of course, the Skywalker legacy would still live on through Rey. Rey had explained to Amar what had happened on Tatooine with accepting the namesake from Leia and Luke. Amar understood completely, why would Rey and Amar want to attach themselves to being a Palpatine. That would only bring them misery and shame among the stars and planets. Rey was a Skywalker through and through and well Amar was still a Bridger, she hoped that one day if they succeed, she would become a Solo. That was something she didn't want her brain to think too much about, considering the pain it could cause if she were to fail. Amar had named her Daughters with her last name, due to the fact that they were in hiding and let's face it, Solo wasn't exactly a common last name, so it was easily recognizable.

Whether or not Ben returned, Amar would change their last name. It was only right for their family to have their legacy passed on. Amar felt a little guilt for not continuing the Bridger name, but it was just like Rey, Amar no longer wanted to be reminded of their connection to their bloodline of Palpatine.

—————

The usual was happening on the Falcon, not much could to be fair. They were still a few hours out from the planet. The force sensitive beings were in the main lounge going over more of the plan amongst themselves. Rey and Amar still had much to discuss for their plan with the portal. They needed to first find the entryway into the WBW.

"The fallen Jedi temple was converted into the Empire's Imperial Palace. It will most likely take some time to navigate through, considering back when I was there, it was when it was the temple." Ahsoka drank from her hot tea that Maru had fixed as she explained what they all were walking into.

"All we know about these portals, is that they are connected to the planet itself. More than likely it will be underground or close to the surface." Ezra explained.

"I think that is the least of our issues. Once we pull Ben from Exegol into the current time, he will no longer remember anything after that point. It will be like you plucked him out in that time." Ahsoka made eye contact with Amar as she expressed her point.

Amar hadn't even thought of that possibility. She had communicated with Ben since his death and he had learned about what had happened through the Jedi he was accompanied by.

"When we save Ben, he will not remember what happened? We will have to explain to him what all went down?" Amar asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, when Ezra plucked me from certain death, I was still there in my mind, so all the events that happened in the galaxy since then, were new to me. Do not worry child, Ben will be disoriented, but at the end of the day, he will be thankful to finally be reunited with everyone." Ahsoka tried to comfort her and not give her more anxiety. Ahsoka knew Ben would most certainly deal with his extended life in his own way, but there were things Ahsoka needed to address in her mind after she came back. Knowing that, in fact you did die is very unnerving to anyone, Ben will most definitely be thinking about it and Amar will comfort him if needed. There was no reason to fill Amar with worry of Ben's mental state just yet. Ben will be dealing with more than cheating death, but also the repercussion of being Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Amar knew that she needed to talk to Ben about this if she could, she knew it wasn't going to really matter if he forgot the conversation anyway, but she needed to feel reassured by him. Amar rose from the table to go and check on Tana and Iris. As she neared the Captain's quarters, Amar could hear that familiar hum to Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Amar quickly ran her hand over the button to open the blast door, before her was Tana standing with the saber in her hand. Tana was just staring at it with wide eyes, Iris was completely fast asleep and uninterrupted by the noise. Amar rushed to Tana and grabbed the saber out of her hands, carefully. As the saber slipped from Tana's finger tips, her body collapsed back onto the bed, almost like she was never fully awake and aware. Amar extinguished the crimson saber, she knew that it held an intense force from within. She felt untouchable when she wielded it in her hands before on Ajan Kloss.

Amar set down the saber and went over to Tana to find her fast asleep. Amar ran her hand over her Daughters forehead to ease any kind of darkness from within. When Amar graced her head, she was hit with a vision of Tana and Iris fighting side by side. They were older by the looks of it and they both wielded crimson sabers. Tana not surprisingly had Ben's dark side saber and Iris had a rendition of Amar’s own saber, but instead of an orange glow it matched Kylo's crimson crystal. Within the vision, Amar heard a voice say,

_This is what's to come if you shall fail._

Amar was pushed out of Tana's head and was left in shock by what she had just witnessed. Her Daughters would be consumed by the dark side, if Amar failed to bring back Ben, she knew deep down that was her biggest fear of all. Tana and Iris had not only Skywalker's blood, but also Palpatine’s within them. The chances of them ferrying the dark side were doubled, compared to Ben and herself. Amar knew that she needed to quickly continue their training after all of this. Master Luke's failure was trying to snuff out the darkness from within them. Instead, he needed to teach them how to control it and not be shamed for having it.

Amar tucked Tana back into bed along side a very heavy sleeper, Iris. Amar kissed each one of their foreheads and turned to place the saber back in her satchel, so that the girls wouldn't have it in their reach.

As Amar turned to grab the saber, she felt that familiar presence, Ben. Amar smiled to herself, she could feel his connection snap to hers. He was there with her in her mind.

_Miss me?_

Amar could almost see his cheeky smile he always had when he was being coy.

"More than you know." Was all Amar could answer back, she needed him there. If Tana and Iris were gaining a foothold in the darkness, she was going to need help with keeping them neutral. Ben could sense her anxiety through the connection.

_What's wrong Amar? I can feel your force radiating with concern._

Amar sat down at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to fully explain everything because she knew he was not going to remember it anyway. Amar didn't know what Ben would remember to be honest. Would he remember that Amar and their Daughters were taken from him and that be the last thing? Or would he remember Amar being his Commander for the Final Order and now knowing it was indeed her? Or would it just remain fuzzy? Amar didn't have the answer to that question.

"Ben, once we pull you from the portal, your memory will resort back to just before you died. I am not sure what you are going to remember." Amar said as she put her face into her hands in defeat. She felt a nudge within the force connection, almost like he placed his arm around her.

_Mar, how many times do we have to show, no matter what the situation, we always find our way back to each other. No matter what I remember or don't, you surely will be there to help me pick up the pieces._

Ben always knew what to say to Amar, their connection was their saving grace for that. It gave them the ability to be an onlooker into their minds to know exactly how to solve the issue at hand.

"I hope you're right, Solo. You know I will never give you up, not ever. I will get you home." Amar made her final promise to the man she loved.

Suddenly, over the intercom Rey's voice came through.

"Buckle up everyone, we are starting our ascent into the Coruscant atmosphere."

Amar smiled and sent a loving goodbye to Ben. This was it, she didn't want to waste anymore time. 


	62. Chapter 62

Amar knew that the ship had made its decent onto the planet below, but after what had just happened with the fear of losing her Daughters to the dark side, Amar was overwhelmed. The girls woke to find their Mother on her knees on the floor of the Captain's quarters.

"Momma? Are you all right?" Tana asked and came over to place a small hand on her Mother's arm. Tana and Iris could feel through the force the fear and worry scouring over their Mother's force. Amar was having a difficult time concealing such feelings from her younglings anymore, they were getting sharper senses, the older they got.

Amar slowly looked up to both her Daughters worried brown eyes.

"Yeah, do not worry my loves, I am just preparing for what is to come. Why don't you go find your Grandparents and I will be there shortly to go over everything you need to know for the mission." Amar smiled enough to convince them, she knew she needed to go over everything with them and explain in full detail on what they were about to try and accomplish. Tana and Iris bolted towards the door to find their next favorite people in the galaxy, leaving Amar still in the same position on her knees.

Tears started to form in her eyes, it was like everything they needed to achieve hit her at that moment. There was immense pressure on her shoulders, she wanted more than anything for Ben to be back, but to be there for the galaxy, as well with the rise of the Sith sympathizers. Amar's force was losing focus based off her anxiety and it was flooding around her and consuming the next living thing.

Rey could feel Amar's force reverberating throughout the Falcon. Rey had been making sure the ship was fully shut down and ready to dismount off of. Rey stopped in her tracks as she made her way towards the ramp, she could feel Amar and she knew she needed help. Whether or not Amar was aware of what she was expressing through the force, she needed the extra consoling from someone.

Rey waved her hand over the button to the room, the blast doors opened and she saw Amar in front of her in the room curled over her knees, sobbing. Rey swiftly walked over to her and bent down to meet her height.

"Amar? I could feel your force. What's happened?" Rey couldn't find any immediate danger, so it must be something internally that was irking Amar.

Amar rose her head to meet her eyes with Rey's concerned hazel ones. Tears were still streaming down her face, she was at a loss of words. Amar couldn't speak them, she had to show Rey. Amar placed a hand on her shoulder and they put their foreheads together. Rey assumed what Amar was doing, she willingly allowed Amar to show her through their minds.

Rey could see Amar's vision of what she saw in her Daughters mind. Tana and Iris fighting side by side with matching crimson lightsabers of their Parents. The echoing voice of their demon of a Grandfather, Palpatine warning Amar that the vision would come to pass if they were to fail.

Then, the overwhelming anxiety of the weight Amar had of her Daughters becoming what they all feared, having both Skywalker and Palpatine blood. Rey couldn't help but feel the tears prick her own eyes. The pain it caused Amar was immense and she needed to be released from this agony or at least able to share the load. Rey reached out to siphon some of the anxiety from Amar to relieve her. Amar instantly felt a release of pressure from her overworked mind and took a full breath in.

"Thank you Rey, it was becoming too much to handle. You are too kind to help me." Amar smiled slightly at Rey, still tired from what had just happened.

"Amar, we are family. I will always be there for you." Rey grabbed Amar's head and pulled their foreheads back together.

"Always" Amar whispered out as they shared this moment between Cousin's. Amar and Rey remained in that position with their eyes closed for a moment to feel their force connecting them.

Rey rose her head and looked Amar straight in the eyes.

"Now, go and explain everything to the twins, you got this. We will get Ben back and bring balance to the force, once again." Rey grabbed Amar by the hands and whisked her up.

Amar turned to leave, she now felt her mind improved and better fit to go over the mission with her Daughters. They needed to know what role they may have going into it and that there could be failure in their mission.

—————

Amar found her Daughters running around outside her Parents home, they had on Coruscant.

"Tana! Iris! Come on, let's go over everything." Amar yelled out to her beautiful Daughters, who were growing way too fast for their own good. Amar just hoped after this, they still could find the joy in life as they always had.

The twins made their way over to their Mother. Amar brought them inside into the main living area of the house. Amar motioned for them to sit down in front of her. Amar sat down on a single stool in from of the twins sitting side by side.

"Girls, there are things we need to go over. Important things you need to know about the World Between Worlds. First though, you know why we are going?" Amar needed to start at the beginning to make sure they all were on the same page.

Iris and Tana looked between themselves, but quickly understood why their Mother was going over something they already knew.

Iris spoke for the both of them.

"To bring Daddy back?" Both of the girls beamed at their Mother from the thought of finally having a physical being to call Daddy.

Amar gave them a slight smile just from the warm feeling radiating off of them, it was infectious to say the least.

"Yes, your Father is stuck in the World Between Worlds. It is on us to go into the portal and bring him back, but there are a few things onto how we are going to do that. I need to explain to you both that Mommy and Daddy have a special connection that you may not understand completely and why Rey is intertwined with that." Amar started to explain to the girls about the dyad, but before Amar could continue, Iris took over.

"You are a dyad in the force, two that are one. The Emperor siphoned your connection with Daddy and placed it in Rey. It made Daddy forget you and us, like you explained to us before. Now that Daddy went back to being Ben Solo and died, he remembered everything and the dyad went back to being between the both of you." Iris sighed after explaining so much to her Mother.

Amar was taken aback, the twins knew way more than she gave them credit for. Even more reason to see how much they had grown over the past few months.

"How do you know all of that?" Amar asked her Daughters.

"The force, Momma." It was as easy of an answer as yes or no. The force had a way of being the key to everything. There was no need for further explanation.

Amar decided to move on to what the process would look like for them to succeed to bring their Father back. She needed to warn them, that they might see their Father in a state that could be unsettling, his actual death.

"Loves, for us to bring him back, we have to go back through time to pull him at a certain point through the portal. He will have passed on and we will need to reach out through our connection and force to bring him back. All four of us will need to give as much as we can bear to send to his body, it will not be easy and it will take everything we have. There is also a chance this may not work and we need to be able to come to terms with that. Do you understand?" Amar looked at them as seriously and stern as she could.

"Yes, Momma. We understand." Both of the girls nodded in agreement as their smiles drifted away to a more serious look to convince their Mother they were understanding what was being told to them.

"Now, go and get ready. We will be leaving here shortly with Rey, Papa, and Master Ahsoka." Amar motioned for them to shoo off and go get themselves prepared. Both girls got up and turned back before they disappeared.

"Momma, you won't have to be sad anymore. Daddy will be home soon." They grinned at their Mother and left quickly to prepare, leaving Amar overwhelmed with her desire to be a whole family, finally.


	63. Chapter 63

This was the moment they all had been preparing for, the final journey to the old Jedi temple into the portal to the WBW. Amar knew how much this was asking of her Parents, Rey, Ahsoka, and her own Daughters. It was a sacrifice Amar was willing to take to bring back an unjust death of Ben Solo, her soulmate.

Maru knew she needed to stay behind with Chewie at the homestead with the Falcon, incase they needed to make a speedy exit towards the Resistance for help. Plus, Rey and Ahsoka had made contact with General Dameron and General Finn to explain to them about the fear of the rising of the Sith sympathizers. Maru and Chewie stood as a middle man between two parties, to make sure that they had the latest for either side.

Poe told Rey, he would send out a reconnaissance team to further investigate the planet of Exegol. They had to be careful, there was still the risk of rogue Final Order ships out there, the one that destroyed Kijimi was still at large. Poe had been searching the galaxy for it, so he could eliminate any threat with plant killing weapons. General Dameron just added a new thing to his list on top of worrying about them bringing back a said war criminal to the Resistance, Ben Solo.

Maru said her final goodbyes to her beloved family, one that she never wanted to do. She knew deep down this was what was right and would finally bring her family peace in a long line of evil. Maru stayed strong for her Daughter and granddaughters, but she inherently felt she was in turmoil to think they were walking into danger. Her entire line of existence was walking into the line of fire, her husband was one of them. Maru embraced her dear husband, she held tightly around his waist, almost like she never was going to let go. Ezra smiled softly down at his wife and ran his hand over her cheek. A lifetime together was never going to be enough for them, they loved each other dearly and always would. They said their goodbyes and her family left with Master Ahsoka in the lead.

Maru watched as all of them disappeared into the foggy land that covered the ruins of the old Coruscant City.

——————

The walk was a dreary one, it was hard to see more than fifteen feet in front of you. They all had to use their force senses to navigate safely through the destruction of the fallen city. Amar kept up the rear, keeping both Tana and Iris in her sights at all time. She was never going to let them go at a time like this, it was crucial. Though, they were assumably not a threat to them, the wolves that made residence on the planet now ran this place and Amar did not need to encounter any more delays on their mission. If she kept them straight ahead and could help it, she would do just that.

Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks and everyone else followed suit looking directly at the former Jedi.

Ahsoka glided her hood down and peered up.

"We are here. The steps that lead to the old Jedi temple." Ahsoka said it in almost a whisper, almost like she was merely just talking to herself. All of the eyes of her companions followed hers to gaze upon the impending doom of walking up all those stairs. The fog consumed the stairs, it appears to have no end in sight.

They quickly made their way, taking the stairs one at a time. Amar could feel the growing force within the building that sat before them. Not only in the light side but of the dark side, it seeped through the cracks in the stairs that lead them up. No one knew what to expect, the only person who had been here was Ahsoka, but that was back when it was the temple, not the Imperial Palace.

Tall structures started coming into view in front of them, towering over the beings below. Tana and Iris peered up to find massive black obsidian statues of what they could only imagine to be their Great Grandfather, Sheev Palpatine. Amar and Rey paid no attention to the abomination that was their family. They couldn't bear to look and see that familiar face looking down upon them. They knew his presence was already there, Palpatine would never fully be gone as long as they were still around and that scared them.

"Things have majorly changed, that's for sure. The doorway for one has not. Let's not waste anymore time, it's just through here." Ahsoka sternly told her companions as she motioned for them to follow her through a giant doorway leading inside. As they started to enter through the doorway, Ahsoka did not follow them through, Ezra stopped to see if she was okay.

"Master Ahsoka? What is wrong?" Ezra held out his hand for her to take it, so he could help her through. Ahsoka shook her head at him and looked at the rest of them.

"I am sorry my friends, but I cannot go any further. I walked away from this place for a reason. I can't find the strength to move forward. Ezra will know what you are looking for. I apologize, but I must refrain." Ahsoka bowed her head and stepped back away from the group.

Ezra nodded once to Ahsoka like he understood fully why she couldn't dare come in the building. He turned around and wasted no time to continue on down the long hallway into the palace. Amar was the last to turn around to follow, somehow she knew this was not going to make things difficult. Ahsoka had gotten them to the old temple and that was all she needed to do. Rey, Tana, Iris, and herself were the only ones needed to bring Ben back. Amar jogged to keep up the pace behind her Daughters as they slipped into the darkness of the fallen palace.

The five of them reached an opening in the hallway, almost like it as the very middle of the whole building. Ezra looked around him and frowned, he didn't know where to go next. Tana spoke up.

"Maybe we should put our force together and see if we can find something that bears extra power? If it's a portal to the World Between Worlds, it should harbor an immense amount of the force, right?" Tana spoke confidently, but faltered towards the end and looked to her Mother for guidance.

Amar smiled at her nimble and crafty Daughter. Amar came to the middle of the room and held her hands out for everyone to grab one and form a circle. They wasted no time and all joined hands, they bowed their heads and felt out through the force. Amar closed her eyes and there it was, she could feel it pulsating in her vision. It appeared to be just like the frosted mirror on the island of Ahch-To.

"I can see it, it is well below us, but it's there." Amar kept her eyes closed and focused on the image in her brain.

Rey was the next to give valuable information.

"If we take the next right, there is a room that I can only imagine Palpatine made his chambers. In there, it appears to be a staircase that leads down many flights to the lower levels." Rey rose her head and peered over her companions. They followed suit and let go of each other, Rey took the lead and led them to the chambers. Amar couldn't help but feel like all of this was too easy. Why would the portal be this easy to find? It almost felt like something or someone wanted them to find it that easily, but what and who?

The stairs were long and strenuous on the bunch, but each step they took down, they got the growing feeling in their bones. The wave of the overwhelming force radiating off of this place and the portal.

The place was dark and smelled of musk and water that never seemed to fully evaporate. It was cold and unwelcoming just like the rest of the building portrayed. There they stood, in front of a larger frosted mirror than the one they had witnessed already. Amar knew this was what they were looking for, right in front of her was the portal to the WBW. Which meant, Ben was just on the other side of that mirror waiting for her to pull him back through. Amar grabbed each one of her Daughters hands and walked towards the mirror. Amar inhaled a deep breath and took the first step through. 


	64. Chapter 64

Amar went through the portal with ease, both of her hands tugging the little ones that grasped hers tightly. Amar closed her eyes as she went through and felt out with the force, she was taking a major risk, she was relying solely on the force for guidance to bring Ben back to her and her Daughters.

Amar knew she had gone through the portal, she didn't open her eyes just yet. She kept them closed and felt Tana and Iris's hands still in hers. The air around her was cold, but not uncomfortable. Amar could hear absolutely nothing, but everything at the same time. There were whispers surrounding them, but nothing she could make out. Amar finally opened her eyes and was fully consumed with the vast black that surrounded her and her Daughters.

As she looked down it was like Amar was walking on glass, it reflected the black atmosphere back up at them. Amar looked down at Tana and Iris to find them with the most serious of looks adorned on their faces. The force was strong in this portal, it connected them all together and to everything.

Amar knew in an instant, that her Father Ezra and Rey had joined them through the frosted mirror. Amar didn't hear their presence, rather felt them in the force. What was a vast blackness, turned into what looked like space, but instead of stars, there were white guiding lines. There were many pathway to take it seemed, leading to different points in time and space. Amar was puzzled, how was she going to know which portal to walk up to ,that would lead her to Ben? Amar assumed by going into that doorway, Ben would be waiting here for her or at least take her to the time and place he was last alive.

Amar turned around to her Father, still holding the twins hands tightly.

"What do we do now, Father?" Amar asked Ezra but her voice came across in an echo as it reverberated throughout the WBW.

"We must find the right time and place. We will walk up to a portal and it will play for us. If it is the right one, then we must act fast." Ezra replied as he motioned for Amar to guide them to a portal to start.

Rey came up to Amar and nodded in reassurance that they are all in this together. Amar walked down the glassy ramp to a hexagon shape at the end, that was lined with the white guide lines. Amar and the twins stood in front of the shape as it started to materialize a scene in front of them.

The image remained dark, but had a crimson haze throughout the scenery. It appeared to be on some kind of ship or battle station? First Order, by the looks of it. Rey stepped towards the image before her.

"I've seen this before, I've been here. This is Starkiller base." Rey claimed in a way that was only a mere whisper.

Amar became enthralled, she knew what became of that base. Amar and Rey looked at each other like they knew what was going to show before them. In an instant, the image was that of a bridge that held two figures. One a man that was aging with grey hair and the other was that of a recognizable black cladded figure. Rey knew exactly what this was, she had witnessed it first hand. Amar could feel the grief instantly from Rey and figured it out, this was one of the most painful moments Ben had gone through.

If Amar could pull Ben out before this moment happened, what would that mean? Could Amar save Ben from killing his own Father? Amar wanted to save Ben, but if she could also save him from one of the biggest regrets he had, why wouldn't she try?

Amar stepped closer to the portal and reached out her hand.

"Wait!" Ezra grabbed Amar's hand as he shouted at her.

Amar turned around with shock on her face.

"You cannot control all of the future like that, if you were to pull Ben that far back, you would most likely change majority of the future. It would be messy, we should look for a different doorway." Ezra explained to Amar and Rey.

Rey looked to Amar and they seemed to have a silent conversation within their heads. They understood that if they could change Han's death they would, but Ezra was right. Changing events that far back could gravely upset the force. Before the devastated fate displayed before them, Amar pulled her Daughters to the next doorway. One day, she would let Ben fully explain what had happened, but now she was going to protect them from seeing their Father do such an act.

Down another long glassy walkway, there was a round shaped portal. The five of them stood in front and waited for the scene to materialize. Lightning scattered the scene, it was hard to see the surroundings, but when the lightning struck you could see soaring structures.

"Exegol."

Both Rey and Amar said in unison. This was it, this was the time and place they could pull Ben from. This was the last place Ben had been and never left. They all stepped a little closer to get a better look at the portal. In the portal, Rey appeared to be on the ground laying on her back. You could barely make out the words she was repeating over and over again, but they were there.

Amar looked to Rey standing besides her.

"I called the Jedi before me. They gave me the strength to defeat Palpatine." Rey said to Amar without actually looking at her. Time stopped in the portal, almost like it was giving them a chance to catch up and figure out their plan.

Amar knew she needed to go into this time and do what she needed to do in order to save Ben. She had zero idea what to expect, let alone how she would appear in this time. Would it be like Amar plopped in at that time zone or would they even be able to see her? Amar had no idea, but it didn't matter, she needed to go through.

Amar with Tana and Iris's hands still her own went through the doorway. It felt just like going through a normal door, nothing special or significant. Amar looked to find Rey laying still in that same position on the ground looking up to the sky above her. She could finally make out what she was saying.

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

Rey chanted that over and over, waiting for the fallen Jedi to give her the strength to continue.

Amar felt Rey and her Father come through the doorway to join them in this time. They were not the only ones to join them though, as Amar looked around, blue hued ghost started to appear before her. Amar had never seen majority of the ones before her, but that didn't matter. Amar could feel through the force the connection to all of these beings, they were there to help Rey.

Amar could also feel a familiar connection, but only faint. Ben was here, she just didn't know where. Had he arrived after this? Amar didn't know the exact timeline of the events, but she knew that Rey was the one that defeated their Grandfather. Amar knew she needed to still make sure that those events followed through.

Amar turned to Rey on the ground, she knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. That Rey did not flinch, making Amar believe that she was not visible to the people of this time. Amar closed her eyes and felt out through the force to give this Rey the power to fill her soul. Amar could feel the surrounding beings do the exact same thing and fulfilling Rey with every ounce of power left from the Jedi.

Rey rose from the ground once she had the strength to do so, she held up Luke's lightsaber as Palpatine coursed his lightning at her. The kickback from his power was strong, but Rey was stronger. Rey reached out behind her and Leia's lightsaber flew up to her hand from the ground and Rey ignited it and brought it up to connect with the other and the lightning. The pulse from the extra force pushed the lightning back at Palpatine, causing it to electrocute himself. Rey had found a way to defeat Palpatine with what seemed like by herself, but if only she had known how many people were standing by her side. All of the past Jedi surrounded her as they watched her finally take down the remaining Sith.

The blue hued figures instantly disappeared after that as Rey watched Exegol come crashing down around her. Amar could see that Rey lost all her strength and fell to the ground. Amar rushed to look over her figure, all the force she had used to defeat Palpatine caused her to fully deplete. Rey was dead.

Amar knew this was what happened, but seeing it play out was a different story. The sacrifice was real and Amar knew now why Ben had made his decision in saving her. That familiar tugging in her heart went off. Amar looked over in the distance to the fallen ruble, that familiar structure of the man she loved and raven hair was limping his way to the fallen body of Rey. Tears pricked Amar's eyes, there he was, a changed man, a redeemed man, Ben Solo.


	65. Chapter 65

It was him, truly him. Ben Solo dragged his ragged body as he made his way over to a lifeless Rey, laying on the ruble that once was the Sith throne. Amar was speechless at the scene before her, she looked over at a very much alive Rey. Rey was watching the scene play out, Amar could tell it was painful to watch. Rey was watching herself lie dead, as Ben cradled her motionless body.

Amar then looked to her Daughters, who had tears streaming down their fair faces. This was their Father, who they had never met and he was battered and force drained. The girls could sense his emotions and force coursing through the scene in front of them. Amar knew this was not something you would have your own younglings experience, if you could help it. Amar would have protected them from the pain of seeing how their Father died, but at least he had died a hero to all around them.

Ben stared at the lifeless body of Rey, that he still held tightly in his arms.

"This is it, Amar. This is the moment we have been waiting for." Rey exclaimed to Amar, but she had said it without tearing her eyes away from herself and Ben.

Time stopped, Ben was no longer moving and their attention was drawn to a blue hued being walking towards the invisible group that stood on the planet Exegol. It was a woman figure of small stature, she wore white from what Amar could make out. Then as soon as the woman drew near, she knew immediately who it was. Leia Organa, Ben's Mother and twin to Master Luke.

Of course, Amar had met her a few times over the years as her and Ben trained under Luke, but they were never extensive stays, considering Leia had a galaxy to make sure it got back on its feet. Still, Amar knew the fearless woman that was his Mother.

Rey was the first to approach Leia's figure, but she was hesitant to touch her, it seemed she didn't know if she were really there or not. Rey seemed to try it anyhow and reached her arms around Leia, they embraced without failure. They held their hug together for a few moments before Leia moved on to her Father Ezra. Ezra simply bowed in respect to the general and once Princess to Alderaan. Leia simply smiled, but had eyes for others in the group.

Leia made her way over to Amar, who still grasped Tana and Iris's hands in her palms. Amar felt an emotional wave come over her, Leia had never known of her Grandchildren and she didn't know for sure, what she knew about her and Ben's relationship.

As if Leia had been reading Amar's mind, she spoke to Amar and the girls.

"Now, this must be my beautiful Granddaughters, I've heard so much about?" Leia calmly asked as she crouched down in front of the girls, that stood on either side of Amar. Tana and Iris nodded their heads to the older lady that stood before them.

Amar removed her hands from her Daughters and nudged them forward to imply for them to speak up.

Tana got the hint and answered aloud.

"You must be Daddy's Momma." Tana stated as if she knew it was the truth and it was merely a fact to say out loud.

"Beautiful girls, you look so much like him, but you also have the raw beauty your Mother has always had. No wonder Ben fell for you, you are such a marvelous young lady and have always been exceptional." Leia stood from her position to place a hand on Amar's face.

Amar understood now, that Leia knew what she needed to know. Master Luke must had filled her in from the land beyond. Amar shyly smiled at Leia, she still carried guilt for not being able to stop her Son from being manipulated. Leia sensed her grief and guilt.

"Amar, there is something we need to talk about, something you all need to know. It is time that you all know the truth. The truth, onto why the Skywalker legacy is the way it has been and why Ben can even be saved from death itself." Leia stepped back as she talked and focused on each and every one of them standing there.

Clearly, Leia had been able to stop time in the portal to be able to talk to them about whatever she needed too.

"I thought it was because this planet was a portal and that we all have a bit of Ben's force within us in order to save him?" Rey asked Leia.

Leia looked between the five of them and continued.

"Yes, you are the key to completing Ben's journey back, but there is a reason that of all people, he is allowed. In order to explain, I need to connect with you." Leia reached out her hands for them to all link up, so that Leia could show them the vision for the explanation.

Amar made the girls hold each others hand and grab her own and Ezra's. Rey grabs Ezra's and Leia, as Amar grabs Leia's connecting all of them together, they all closed their eyes and were whipped into the vision.

_The scene shifted in their heads, they were in what seemed to be a theater. A vast open theater with an opera playing before them. Two figures sat in chairs that overlooked the performance below. Amar instantly recognized the voice to one of them, she would never forget his voice. He would always echo throughout her mind. Palpatine was sitting there next to what seemed like a Jedi Knight of the fallen Republic. Through their linked minds, she could hear Leia._

_"This was your great Grandfather and my Father back before the rise of the Empire and Rise of Darth Vader."_

_Amar looked upon the men again and listened._

_Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise? It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise that he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying._

_Palpatine told a then Anakin Skywalker the tale of Darth Plagueis._

Amar knew of the tale from the old scripts of the Jedi Order, but that was the extent of it.

Their minds were pulled back from Leia's vision she shared. The companions stared at Leia, waiting for an explanation. Leia caught the hint and continued.

"Darth Plagueis knew that his apprentice would defy him, they all do in the world of the Sith. He knew he could manipulate the midichlorians to bring life, but what he could not do is save himself. Instead of creating a clone, like Palpatine did to save himself, he made life with the intent on extending his raw power into the next generation of his family."

Leia paused to make sure the group was able to follow along the entire time. Amar nodded for her to proceed.

"Plagueis placed a life in a simple slave, Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's Mother. Making the Skywalker blood, Darth Plagueis's blood line and force. Anakin had too much of his Father's dark side to be able to deny it and it diluted down the line, but one thing did not. The power to be able to control midichlorians did not. That was why Ben was able to save Rey, not because of the dyad. Rey and Ben never officially had the dyad. After Ben saved Rey, he moved on, but without himself knowing his force created a loophole for himself to live on and be able to be saved."

Amar couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it all made sense. The dark side being so strong in the Skywalker blood, just like herself and Rey. Rey and Amar exchanged looks between each other.

"Unfortunately, your Grandfather created the link to be able to bring him back. In order to save the line of Darth Plagueis, you needed the bloodline of Palpatine as well. That is why Palpatine attempted to kill the both of you. He needed to eliminate the threat to having his old Master survive through his bloodline. Clearly, he still does through the twins." Leia looked over at the girls with gracious smile.

Amar laughed out loud and shook her head.

"So, you are telling me a Palpatine is needed to save the last Plagueis? It has been about the Sith this entire time. The dark side has always been there and we all have suppressed it, when we should have been learning to use the best of both sides." Amar made the realization of their situation.

Leia stepped forward to Amar. Her eyes grew heavy and weary as she said the next part to Amar.

"The force works in mysterious way, but when there is life, there is also great sacrifice. Even though it was a selfish act to continue his own legacy with creating life in Shmi, he later sacrificed himself for it. Palpatine thought he was the one to defeat his Master, but no. Plagueis gave himself to the force. It will ask for sacrifice again. A life for a life." Leia's words echoed through the portal like it was bouncing off of everything. The companions all looked at each other. What did that mean? A sacrifice? But who would it be?

"I will do it." Rey stood tall and lifted her chin, in order to appear brave.


	66. Chapter 66

"No, Rey. I will not have you risking your life. You are the light that will keep the torch blazing for the galaxy. There must be another way."

Amar made her way over to Rey who still stood tall in confidence. Tana and Iris trickled their way over to the strongest women they knew.

"Amar, you know there is no other way. Ben needs to be reunited with his family and finally have peace. You all deserve that." Rey placed her hand on Amar's shoulder and gripped it tight, hoping that it would give Amar the sign that she was completely serious.

Amar stared right back into her eyes.

"You are apart of this family and I am not losing anyone. We will find another way." Amar gave her intense response, she meant it, she was not going to let anyone sacrifice themselves. Amar wanted Ben back more than life itself, if anyone was going to give up their life it would be herself. Her Daughters would finally have their Father and Rey would help raise the girls like her own.

When the time was right, Amar would be the one to offer her life force to bring Ben Solo back. Amar knew she would not say a word about it, but mostly because she did not want her Daughters to have to worry about it. When the moment came, she would reach out for her Father to take them and turn them around, just so they wouldn't witness their Mother dying.

The portal starting playing again in front of the group of them, now was the time. Amar and Rey made the connection with each other. Amar grabbed her Daughters hands again and made her way over to where Ben was on the floor cradling an unmoving Rey. Amar placed Tana and Iris on either side of Ben.

Tana and Iris were a mere inches away from their Father, their face said it all. They were stunned and overwhelmed, all they wanted to do was hug him and hold him and never let him go. Amar could feel their emotions and wanted nothing more than for the girls to finally have that. Amar refocused them.

"Girls, when I give you the signal. I need you to reach to your Father's shoulder and close your eyes. Feel out through the force, you will know immediately once you touch him where to send your force." Amar looked between the twins and they both nodded in agreement.

Amar walked to stand behind Ben and Rey stood behind Amar. Amar grabbed Ben's Kyber crystal from her satchel and placed it in her hand. She needed to channel it through them, his blood from the crystal will flow once again into his body. The force from his descendent Plagueis will guide their force and bring Ben back to life.

"Amar, you need to do it now. We are about to lose our chance." Rey spoke quickly in Amar's ear.

Amar knew she was ready, this was what she had been waiting for. Years and years of waiting to be in his arms, but she knew she still would have to wait a little longer, due to her sacrifice. That was okay, Amar was at peace, knowing Ben was going to be there for Tana and Iris.

Amar closed her fist around the crimson crystal and the waiting eyes of the twins met hers. Amar nodded to them to place their hands on their Father. Simultaneously they all made contact. Amar bent down and grabbed his shoulder as she knelt behind him. Amar closed her eyes and could feel the coursing power of the force.

They all could feel the wind pick up and swirl around them, there was only the noise of everyone breathing in and out, including Ben's. It was like this was what had happened all along. Ben's force knew he was no longer alone, he knew they were all there helping him save Rey. Amar's eyes fluttered open to find the blue aura surround them, in the distance, she could see those blue butterflies she had seen as a young adult. They all fluttered down all around Ben and his family. Amar knew the process of taking the blood out of the crystal was the great sacrifice, she could feel the power draining from her palm. As the blood was taken out, the force was also taking her life force with it. She knew she needed the girls to keep her eyes closed, she felt out through her force to tell them to keep their eyes shut and to continue their force until it all stopped.

Amar exhaled and made her peace with her mind. Amar's hand began to open that held the crystal. Amar opened her eyes to find the crystal levitating into the hands of her Father. Amar could feel what he was doing, but she couldn't let him. She was in a bind, if she broke from the connection, she would risk it falling apart. Amar and Ezra's eyes met. Through the force she expressed her emotions, Amar didn't need the girls to know that their Grandfather was sacrificing himself at this exact moment.

_Father, please don't do this. They need you, Mother needs you._

Ezra nodded, but smiled back at his strong Daughter. He spoke no words. Merely smiled at Amar. Ezra forced one feeling back to his Daughter before he made his move.

_“I am beyond proud of you, Amar. You will always be my little bundle in my arms. Take care of your Mother for me.”_

Amar's eyes filled with tears as she watched her Father smile at her in one of the saddest moments of her life. The force was going to take him away from her for good this time and she couldn't do anything to stop it, it was his choice.

They took a few moments to stare at each other. Ezra looked to his Granddaughters and continued his grin as he beamed at them. Then in a swift movement, Ezra crushed the Kyber crystal in his grip, not destroying the crystal, but creating a gash in his hand for his life force to flow freely out.

Amar could feel through the connection of the force, her Father's life being drained quickly to complete their ritual. Amar stared at her Father the whole time as the tears came quicker and quicker down her face.

Rey sensed through the force connection his life force and opened her eyes to see what was happening before her. It brought immense sadness to Rey as well, she was losing yet another one of her family members. Ones that had openly accepted her into their hearts, like she was their own. Rey’s grip on Amar tightened on her shoulder as a way to tell her she could understand the pain. Rey sent waves of strength to Amar, so she would not falter. This was what they needed to do in order to bring Ben back.

Ezra's body fell to the ground of Exegol in grace. Ben's crystal fell from his hand and rolled closer to Amar and Rey, the crystal had turned a pure white, drained of all Ben's blood. Amar looked back to her hero of a Father and watched as he faded into the force. He was now at peace and she could feel him still there with her. The blue aura that surrounded them got brighter. Amar and Rey looked around to find their family that had been lost all around them. Luke, Leia, Anakin, and Ezra now a force ghost watching them and sending their strength to complete this.

The blue that had surrounded them started to get brighter and brighter until it was so white no one could see a thing. Rey and Amar had to close their eyes again because of how bright it had become. Amar could feel her hands still making contact with Rey and Ben, but her smell changed. She could smell the familiar musk of the fallen city of Coruscant. Amar's eyes opened instantly, before her was the grand Imperial Temple and the stairs that lead up to it. They had been plopped out of the portal. Had it worked?

As to answer her internal questions, her fingers sprawled through soft locks she had not felt in a very long time. Amar peered down to find Ben laying on the ground unconscious with Tana and Iris peeled to his arms still, who were also comatose from how much force they had exhibited. Amar kept her hands running through his hair, the feeling of his hair convinced her he was there and he was alive.

Amar was in a daze, her Ben was back. Tears formed again in her already tired eyes, reminding her why she had been crying in the first place. Her Father. Ezra had given up his life to save Ben's, so he could finally be with his family. Amar's emotions were swirling out of hand. She felt complete now that Ben was finally with her, but the loss of her Father was taking a toll on her already exhausted mind.

Rey noticed Amar melting before her eyes, Rey knew she had just endured too much, they all had, but she needed to calm Amar.

"I'm sorry for this." Rey stated aloud and waved a hand over Amar's head. Amar's body instantly fell to land beside Ben and her girls. Rey knew they needed to get treated immediately, they all had exhausted their force to bring Ben back. They needed to get back to the Resistance to heal. Rey grabbed the crystal off the ground and felt out through the force. Ahsoka should still be around here waiting. Rey comed Chewie on the Falcon and sent word to bring Maru and get them off this planet. Too much pain resided here now. 


	67. Chapter 67

Rey's mind was in turmoil and peace all at the same time. Rey hadn't stopped for longer than a few seconds from the moment Ahsoka met her with the unconscious bodies of Ben, Amar, and their Daughters. Rey was determined to get them all safely onboard the Falcon and off to Ajan Kloss.

The Falcon landed with Chewie rushing down the ramp to help Rey and Ahsoka get everyone on board. Chewie immediately knew his services would help immensely in carrying Ben up the ramp. Even in the force, Ben was a large man to move, let alone carrying him.

Chewie hoisted Ben in his arms and made his way back up the ramp. Maru steadily came down the ramp, her face showing one of sorrow. Rey instantly knew Maru must have felt Ezra's passing through the force. How could she have forgotten that? Rey rushed over to Maru. No words were spoken. Rey reached her and grabbed the graying woman and embraced her. Maru's arms wrapped tightly around Rey.

Maru pulled back to find fresh tears streaming down Rey's face. There was going to be a moment to mourn her husband, but for now she needed to get her Daughter and Granddaughters on board the ship and off this planet. Maru nodded to Rey as a thank you and continued on to find her Daughter laying on the ground in some kind of healing coma.

Ahsoka hoisted Tana into her arms and looked toward Maru.

"I am so sorry Maru. Ezra will always be with you." Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a wave of the force to her in a calming way to remind her of his peace within the force. Maru smiled back at her with contentment. Maru quickly grabbed Iris in her arms and followed Ahsoka back into the ship. Rey levitated Amar up and then grasped behind her back and her legs and carried her up the ramp of the Falcon.

Everyone brought the family into the Captain's quarters to lay them on the bed and the couch that resided in there. Ahsoka and Maru remained in the room with them, in case either one of them woke suddenly.

Rey and Chewie made their way to the cockpit to start their journey back to Ajan Kloss. Rey prepped the Falcon for hyperspace. As the engines warmed back up, Rey sighed in relief. The first part of the journey was done, Chewie noticed her sigh and grin on her face. He landed his heavy furry hand on her shoulder and patted it, Rey beamed at him and continued on the Falcon.

As soon as her sigh of relief had come to pass, another sigh came, but not in the same way. Rey knew she needed to reach out to Poe and let them know they were successful in bringing Ben back. Rey knew what that meant to the Resistance, Rey was single handedly bringing in enemy number one from the First Order. Obviously, Poe knew the story and how Palpatine was behind everything, but at the end of the day, Ben still had blood on his hands, whether or not it was intentional. Rey would have to find a way to compromise with both parties, Poe needed some kind of satisfaction and Ben to be fully reunited with his family.

Rey picked up the com, she reached out for the line that would get her to the General of the New Republic. Rey's anxiety shot up to the roof, as she waited for Poe to pick up.

A crackle came through and then a husky voice came over the com.

"Rey?! Rey is that you?" Poe sounded concerned, like he hadn't heard from her in months. It had only been a day at most.

"Poe, relax everything is okay. We have just boarded the Falcon and are making our journey back to Ajan Kloss. We were successful in our mission." Rey didn't go into detail for a reason. Ben Solo was still a touchy subject with all that Kylo Ren had done, rightfully so.

Rey could hear Poe take a long breath in and exaggerated exhale out. Rey knew she was putting him in a tricky situation, but it was necessary.

"Amar and her Daughters, along with Ben are unconscious from the World Between Worlds. We have them aboard, but they will need immediate medical attention when we land." Rey kept it strictly business for now. They were still people as a whole and needed help.

Poe took a minute or two to respond to Rey.

"Very well, Amar and her Daughters will go directly to the med bay. As for Solo, we will detain him in a cell and see that he gets the medical attention he needs. Over and out." With that Poe ended the conversation without giving Rey a moment to respond. Rey's face was shocked to say the least. Poe was being unreasonable, Ben needed to stay with his family and needed to be seen in the medical wing along with them.

Rey looked over to a gawking Chewbacca, she could clearly read his expression. Chewie held up his arms in defeat, like he knew what Rey was thinking. Rey made her way back to the Captains quarters as soon as Chewie engaged hyperspace.

In the Captain's quarters, Maru and Ahsoka were tending to Ben, Amar, and the girls. Each one of them took turns cooling their temperatures with a wet washcloth. Their temperatures seemed to be rising and they needed to regulate that, before it became more of a problem. Maru placed the wash cloth on Ben's forehead, he seemed to stir a little to the piercing cold rag. Maru watched the man she had never met with extreme worry on her face. She tenderly placed a hand along his cheek.

Through the force, Maru was met with grief and pain for the loss of his own Parents and Uncle. Maru understood completely at that moment for the loss he felt, his Mother was one that came through the strongest of the feelings, Ben had felt. Something about the loneliness of Ben made Maru feel the need to keep him safe.

Maru could feel the connection in the force he held to Amar and his younglings. The force was strong with this family, a bond that would be difficult to come between. Maru immediately felt a surge of protectiveness over Ben and his family. Of course, Maru had already felt that for Amar and the girls, but now to put a face to this Ben Solo and know this was the man Amar had deemed the love of her life, made it reality. There was no denying the force and what it told her. Ben Solo and Amar Bridger were truly the dyad in the force. Ezra died believing in his Daughter and that notion, Maru would protect that decision at all costs.

Rey force swooshed the blast doors open to the quarters and entered steadily. Ahsoka got up to see what the matter was, but Rey came over to both of them and the comatose passengers.

"We've got a problem. General Dameron wants to detain Ben once we land and only have him treated in his cell." Rey claimed as she looked to both Ahsoka and then to Maru.

Ahsoka rubbed her face in a way to show she was getting too old for this.

Maru's hand fell from Ben's face as she looked up to a heated Rey.

"Dameron will have to pry him from my dead hands if he wants that to happen. He can deal with me sweetheart, don't worry about it." Maru went back to caressing Ben's face. Clearly, Maru had said her peace and wanted no more talk on the matter. Rey was left feeling extremely impressed by the way Maru became so protective over a man she literally had never met.

Ahsoka grabbed Rey's arm and lead her outside the room.

"Clearly we will need to extinguish Dameron and allow him to see where we are coming from. He isn't force sensitive like us, so it is hard for someone like that to fully understand, but we must try." Ahsoka looked Rey dead in the eyes with all seriousness.

Rey nodded in agreement.

"And here I thought we had just accomplished the most difficult challenge." Rey mumbled to Ahsoka as she made her way back to the cockpit of the Falcon.


	68. Chapter 68

The Falcon touched down on the humid planet of Ajan Kloss. Rey and Chewie noticed General Poe and Finn standing with a handful of Resistance guards as they finished their landing sequence. Rey knew this was going to be tricky and she had to deal with defending Amar and Ben, when they could not defend themselves. Something in the back of her mind reminded her of Ben's usual behavior and made her feel a little better about him not being able to talk this time. Ben would more than likely get under Dameron's skin, causing Poe to react and feel good about his decision to keep him locked up.

Rey was nervous for another reason, Maru had made it abundantly clear that Ben was not going to be sent off to the brig. Rey needed to keep the peace between the respective parties, but in the end, this was her family. The only family she was going to get and that made her need to protect them trump the peacekeeper role.

Rey rushed down the ramp to meet the Generals.

Finn rushed to her side like he always did and embraced Rey. Quickly, Poe figured it wouldn't hurt after all and followed suit. At least, Rey could hope that their friendship would help her in negotiations. Rey looked between the both of them and sighed.

"We need to talk and no one is exiting or entering the Falcon, until we do." Rey said as she stood tall and confident in front of the two men she had learned to love as friends.

"Rey, he is the enemy still. He may have been redeemed in your eyes, but not in the Resistance nor the New Republic." Poe tried to explain to Rey the circumstances, but she was already a stubborn girl, he knew he wasn't going to get far.

Rey felt a presence behind her, she looked back to find Maru. Maru slid her hand up to Rey's shoulder and pulled on her to take a step back from the young gentlemen who were too eager to be the new Generals for the galaxy.

"I was told that you want to detain my Son in law?" Maru bluntly asked both Finn and Poe, looking between the both of them.

Rey looked down to Maru, she was now already claiming Ben to be her own family, which made Rey's heart swell.

Finn and Poe looked flustered as they took turns gawking at each other. Finally, Finn spoke first.

"Ma'am, Ren has done terrible things to us all. He must be held accountable for his actions." Finn seemed confident in his line that he spewed at Maru.

Maru dimmed her eyelids and took a moment to respond.

"Funny, coming from an Ex-Stormtrooper, who is now one of the top Generals for the New Republic. Did the Resistance not give you another chance?" Maru questioned Finn.

Poe interrupted Maru.

"Lady, this man, here never did anything to amount to what Kylo Ren did to the galaxy..." Poe trailed off as Rey grabbed his arm as he spoke. Poe looked to Rey in surprise. Rey shook her head at him to tell Poe he was being disrespectful.

"I see. I am under the impression that Stormtroopers were trained from birth and programed. Is that not what happened to Ben Solo? Was he not manipulated since birth by Emperor Palpatine, my Father?" Maru firmly stood in front of them with her hands on her hips as she questioned their authority.

Finn and Poe seemed stumped for a response to give. They had not realized really who Maru was and how she fit into this story, but now they did and they were talking to another descendent of Palpatine. Her questions were certainly getting harder and harder to answer. Since the boys couldn't seem to respond, Maru continued.

"My husband Ezra Bridger who you have met, died in order to see Ben Solo come back from his redemption as Kylo Ren. I will live to see that his dying wish was granted. I will not allow him to sit in a cell to rot and waste away his life. Figure something out Generals, that will allow him to be with his family that he was taken away from." Maru saluted to them both and stomped her way back up the ramp on the Falcon.

Finn and Poe's mouth hung open in astonishment. Rey looked back at them and chuckled.

"Still want to be Generals?" Rey asked as she snickered more at them.

Finn hung his head low and spoke softly to the both of them.

"Poe, Maru is right. We need to figure something out, but for now let them all get treated together and keep guards at the door of their room, if it makes you feel better." Finn placed a hand on Poe's back.

All Poe could muster was a quick nod in agreement as he motioned for the rest of the guards behind him to retreat and relax.

Finn turned to Rey,

"I trust you Rey, you know that. This will be a challenge, but I hope that we can figure it out." Finn turned to follow Poe back into the hanger of the Resistance base.

Rey turned to the personnel outside of the Falcon.

"We need a medical team, please. We have four injured on board."

"Right away Ma'am." A Resistance member said as they ran off to go and get the medical team.

——————

Rey watched as the Resistance made their way with Ben, Amar, and the twins to the medical wing. She celebrated her small victory, but there would still be more to accomplish and she was far from the end.

Maru came into the medical wing to try and find where they had placed her family. Rey waved over to her and she made her way over. Maru came to stand besides Rey. In front of the women, Ben and Amar were submerged in a bacta tank to fully heal their bodies from whatever damage they had taken from the experience. The twins were merely in a self induced coma to protect their young minds, they would come around when they were ready.

Maru looked up to Rey.

"Rey, are you sure you don't need to be seen?" Maru expressed her concern over Rey and her health as well, she was just as important to her as her Daughter and Granddaughters.

Rey grinned down at her Auntie.

"Seems to me, I was the one hit the least with the draining of my force. I cannot even imagine what Amar went through, let alone you through the force." Rey's face fell slightly as she said the words aloud to Maru, remembering what also had transpired in the portal.

"Do not let the sacrifice of Ezra bring you down, he is at peace now. He is still here." Maru motioned at her heart and eyed around. Rey was relieved to know that Maru had made peace with the passing of her husband.

Rey wrapped her arm around Maru in comfort.

"Rey, thank you for helping to reunite this family. You will always be apart of us, no matter what." Maru knew Rey still saw herself as an outcast, but there was no longer any need for that. Rey was her blood along with Amar, Tana, and Iris.

The droids pulled Ben and Amar from the bacta tanks and settled them into their respective beds next to each other. Maru had asked for them to be placed next to each other, hoping their dyad would help each other heal faster. Maru didn't know exactly how all of that worked, but it didn't hurt to try.

Rey remained in the room with Ben and Amar and Maru placed herself in the twins room to watch over them. Rey was exhausted from all that had transpired, she pulled an armchair closer to between their beds and laid her head on the arm and swung her legs over the other side of the other. Rey's eyes grew heavy with sleep consuming her body.

Suddenly, Rey could feel a tug in the force. Rey's eyes snapped open. Rey reached out with the force. Someone was awakening. Rey stood from the arm chair and looked between both Ben and Amar. Time felt like it slowed as Rey readied herself.

Ben's body snapped up instantly, his unruly hair sprung with him and covered half his face, he was panting like he had been holding his breath underwater for the longest time. Rey rushed to his side. Rey touched Ben's arm and he flinched away from her grasp and his eyes met hers.

No one said anything as both of their breaths finally slowed. Their eyes never left each others and all that came to Rey's mind was the last words she had said to him.

"Ben?" 


	69. Chapter 69

“Ben?"

Rey whispered his name like she had on the planet Exegol, just shortly before Ben had passed through the World Between Worlds. Rey could feel that their connection that they once held was altered, they no longer were the dyad, merely something else.

Ben wiped his hand over his face slowly, then finally gliding his hand back to remove the hair out of his face. His eyes settled back to Rey's, looking for an explanation.

"Ben, what was the last thing you remember?" Rey calmly asked him, he looked like one wrong thing, would make him run for the hills. Ben's eyes held the fear, like being a youngling who saw a ghost.

Ben looked down at his body and then back to Rey.

"Uh, I thought I died to be honest. I remember coming to Exegol and fighting alongside you. My mind is playing catch up with me. I do recall us kissing, but to be honest those feelings I felt at that time...." Ben trailed off feeling a little ashamed.

Rey instantly knew what he was trying to explain.

"The feelings have shifted, right?" Rey asked Ben.

Ben stared at her right in the eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Don't feel bad Ben, it happened to me as well. Well, rather the feelings were taken from me, they were not my own. To confirm your suspicion, yes, you did pass on. You were saved from the WBW." Rey placed a gingerly hand on his forearm.

Rey felt the surge as quickly as it came, something in the force triggered Ben's memory, almost like he was being filled with all that he had lost. Ben sprang from the bed with IV's still attached to his other arm. Ben grabbed them and yanked them out of his arm.

Rey quickly got up with her hands up to motion for Ben to take it easy. She needed to try and keep him calm. Ben's body seemed to be radiating with heat, Rey could tell he was starting to sweat and become overworked. Rey saw that he was a new man for one, all of his scars that he had once adorned as Kylo Ren were miraculously gone and what was left was a perfectly chiseled chest. One thing that clearly didn't change, was his pure mass he had over herself and Amar at that. Amar was smaller than Rey, she could only imagine how comical it would be to try and reach Ben all the way up there in the clouds in comparison. Rey's attention fell back to reality.

Ben's face fell upon the still unmoving Amar who was a mere few feet away from Ben. Rey could tell Ben's body hesitated, but his mind was moving a million miles an hour. His force was all over the place, so many questions filled his brain.

"Ben? I understand that this is disorienting, but I can explain anything you need me to." Rey tried to soothe Ben, but his body had built up the courage finally to approach Amar's bedside. Ben walked gently over to the woman who must have felt like a dream to him.

When Ben made it to her bedside, all he could do was stare down at her.

Amar had aged slightly since the last time he truly saw her, he remembered seeing the tattoos she donned on her body, but not as Ben Solo. Amar was still as beautiful as ever and the designs that she claimed on her face only amplified that fact.

"My memories are all over the place, I cannot seem to align them in the correct order. On one hand, I feel like she has never left my side, but on the other it feels like I haven't seen her since..." Ben trailed off again and a dark presence filled the room.

Rey could feel Ben's anger rising, clearly that had not left him. Ben was still a troubled man, like he had been as a youngling. Rey rushed over to the other side of Amar's bed and looked at Ben.

“Ben, I need you to calm down, now explain to me that memory." Ben finally met Rey's eyes, but his eyes seemed to be filling with tears as he recalled that memory.

Ben placed a hand on the blanket that covered Amar's body, right where her stomach was.

"Rey, she watched me turn into Kylo Ren. Amar was there, she had to sit and watch as my mind was taken from myself and made to forget her. That throne room holds all of those memories, even the ones that should have been joyous. The last time I saw her as myself, she was with child and my happiness consumed me, but that was clearly short lived." As Ben explained to Rey what she already had an idea of, since Amar had also gone into great detail about what happened. Rey wanted to see what Ben remembered and what he did not.

Ben's grasp on Amar constricted as he sunk his hand further down to actually hold onto her.

"It is all my fault, Rey. I am the reason all of this happened. I lost her and my future, by being consumed by the dark side of the force." Ben finally shed tears as he admitted how he felt about what had happened. Clearly Rey knew this wasn't all on him, he was merely a piece to a much larger game that her Grandfather had played, they all were.

Rey came to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Ben's arm.

"Ben, no, you are not solely responsible for this. Palpatine hurt us all, took things from us, but now we have taken it back and we need to protect it at all costs. Ben, Amar was solely responsible for getting you out of there." Rey sent a wave of the force to him of positivity to help alleviate his pain even if just slightly.

Ben tore his eyes away from his one true love and looked to Rey.

"How could she ever forgive me? What if I'm too different now and not what she remembers? Even if I was manipulated, I was still Kylo Ren, I still remember all the things I did." Ben stopped dead in his speech and something clicked in his head. Rey let him continue before asking any questions.

"I saw her a few times as Kylo Ren, I just didn't know who she was. I remember visiting Batuu and her being there... then on Exegol." Ben started to pace around the room, like he was desperately trying to piece everything together.

"She became a Commander to the Final Order, she commanded a Star Destroyer. As Kylo Ren, I always felt a pull to her, first on Batuu and then when she became a ranking personnel to the order. She was not herself then on Exegol, not the woman I met on Batuu as Kylo Ren. Something was different in her, she was primal and angry, not the Amar I remember from the temple."

Rey took the opportunity to chime in.

"She was seduced and put into some kind of trance by our Grandfather. I fought her while she was like that. Palpatine had promised her to bring you back to her if she gave herself to him. Amar had spent years without you and I think she finally snapped. The dyad throughout the years still held onto you both, her more than you it seemed." Rey claimed to Ben.

Ben looked back at Amar, he then realized that she had a scar down her face, like he had from Rey back on Starkiller base.

"She and I were still linked, just my memories were gone. I felt her pain as well." Ben stared down at her face as he remembered all those years ago.

Rey was puzzled, what had Amar gone through that was so painful?

"My process of turning to the dark side was painful to say the least, but some of that pain was being transferred. The abdominal pain was not from the transition, I know that now. I was turning to the dark side while she was giving birth, alone and scared." Ben sank to sit on the bed with Amar. Ben hung his head low, he felt ashamed for all that Amar had been through without him by her side.

Rey placed a calming hand on his back, she didn't have any words, the pain was reality.

The doors to the room swooshed open. General Poe came through with two guards following closely behind him.

Ben and Rey looked up to them with concern. Rey made her way over to a fixated Poe.

"Poe, he just woke up. He is just now getting all of his memories sorted." Rey stood in front of Poe to block his glare he currently held on Ben.

Poe shifted Rey off to the side as he strode by her.

"Good, he will have plenty of time to mull it over in containment. Solo, come with us." The Resistance members grabbed Ben on either side and Ben did not struggle. He knew that would only cause more harm than good.

"Wait, no. Poe you said he could remain here to heal. Do not separate them." Rey tried to center herself in front of Poe again, but he just shoved her out of the way.

Ben locked eyes with Rey as the guards passed her with him in their grips.

"Rey, it's okay. Just watch over her please." Ben spoke in a hush tone as he was escorted out of the medical wing and towards his cell. Rey huffed in anger as she listened to Ben and remained in the room.

Rey was going to have a very serious talk with Dameron, that was for sure.

———————

Ben knew he needed to answer for what he had done as Kylo Ren. Guilt was not a new feeling to Ben, he had always held that in his mind. He was the reason all of his family had passed on, they all had sacrificed themselves to save him, to redeem him. The only thing he had left was Amar and he didn't know what she even thought about him anymore. Yes, she had saved him from the WBW, but did she do it out of the kindness of her heart or because she still loved him? Ben wasn't so sure. He knew the dyad was still there, but something felt off about it. Maybe, it was because she was not conscious or it hadn't fully snapped back yet, Ben was unsure.

Ben also didn't fully know what had happened to Amar all those years they were apart, let alone his child? He knew she had gone through the pain of childbirth, but what was the outcome he didn't know.

Ben's mind was disturbed from the annoying Resistance pilot, now General. Poe motioned for him to step inside the cell. Ben followed suit, he didn't need to give Poe anymore reason to not trust him. Ben placed himself on the bench and Poe initiate the ray field doors of the cell. Poe seemed to relax a bit once the doors separated himself from once was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Poe turned to walk away, in the back of his mind he had felt triumph over placing Ben in the cell once and for all, but that feeling quickly diminished, something about it didn't seem right. The man that stood behind the ray shield was no longer Kylo Ren, just a man with a dark past that he longed to forget.

——————

Ben sat still on the bench in the cell and closed his eyes. He felt drained still from all that he had gone through. His mind was racing from all the memories flooding his newly resurrected mind. His force was trying to play catch up, the dyad was not fully complete, that he knew.

There was something there though, something faint. He could feel Amar's signature, he knew that one most of all, but there were two others. These signatures felt slightly familiar, almost like Amar's, but mostly a little closer to home. The signatures had his own, mingled with Amar's. Ben lifted his head and pushed further with the force. There it was, just in the next room from where he had just come from, two small figures laying next to each other in the same bed. Ben's force was faltering, he was losing the image before him. Before his mind snapped back, he saw the raven hair that draped around the two girls. Ben quickly snapped his head up. It all made so much sense now, those younglings belonged to Amar and himself. Amar had given birth to twins, the most beautiful raven haired girls he had ever seen.


	70. Chapter 70

A new urge to see them flooded Ben's mind, yes of course, he wanted to be able to have Amar finally in his arms, but now that he knew of his Daughters... all Ben could daydream about was having all three of them encircled in his grasp and to never let them go.

Ben was given a second chance at life, he wasn't going to take it for granted. Kylo Ren was dead, Ben Solo was fully alive and ready to finally take over his own life. He believed that the Resistance would hold him accountable, but now that he knew what he had been missing all this time, Ben didn't want to sit there in a cell and rot away. He knew that he had multiple people believing in him, still he knew he didn't deserve any of it.

As if on cue, Rey walked in demanding for the Resistance guards to allow her through so she could talk to him through the ray shields. Ben stood up from the bench and made his way over to the door.

Rey's face carried sorrow.

"I am sorry Ben, I have tried explaining everything to Poe. He is taking this very seriously. Even Finn is taken aback from his change of personality." Rey held her head down low as she spoke to Ben.

Ben's lips formed a tight line on his face as he nodded in understanding.

"It isn't your fault, I am the one that earned to be in here. Just the repercussion of what Kylo Ren did." Ben half heartedly smiled at Rey. He could tell she had been up for days trying to convince the new command of the Resistance.

"This is not how your story is going to end Ben Solo, believe that." Rey quickly made her way out of the room like she had a grand plan come to her mind. Ben walked back to the bench and sat down.

——————

It had maybe been an hour since Rey had sprung out of there. Ben looked up to find Rey, Poe, and an older Mirialan. He didn't know her, but something about her seemed familiar. Poe motioned for the guards to step away from the entrance. Poe initiated the shields up and Ben jumped to his feet.

"Don't try anything, Solo. Maru is just here to talk with you." Poe held up his finger in a way to assert his dominance over Ben. Ben nodded to show he understood.

Maru walked through the doorway and took in the towering man that was her Daughters true love and Father to her Grandchildren.

Poe placed the shields down as she walked through the threshold, he couldn't take any chances. Poe knew he wanted to see Ben pay for his crimes, he was alone in that testament. He had an inkling that Rey or Amar's family could try something to spring him from his cell.

Poe and Rey stepped back to the edge of the room to give them some privacy, but still close enough to be there in case anything happened.

Ben motioned for Maru to take a seat out of being polite, she obliged and Ben followed suit.

No one said anything for a bit, until Ben broke the silence. He knew his chances were very good to confront her about who she was, the lady looked too similar.

"Your Amar's Mother." It was a statement rather than a question. Their forces were too similar to deny the fact they were related somehow. Maru smiled up at him.

“Yes, Ben, I am. I came here to see you because I wanted to finally meet the man to my Daughters dreams." Maru placed a hand on his cheek.

Ben was still not use to affection, considering he hadn't had much of it as he grew up. Ben flinched but didn't pull away.

"You must think I am a disappointment. I am sorry for all that I have caused your family and more." Ben needed to stand by what he had done and own up to it.

“No, my dear, do not apologize for something you had zero control of. I am beyond grateful for you. Yes, you have a dark past, but so does Amar. You have also brought me the best gift anyone could ask for, my brilliant Granddaughters." Maru grabbed his hand that sat on his lap as he stared in disbelief on what Maru was admitting to him.

Ben only assumed her family would see him as the evil man he had become as Kylo Ren. Ben could see in Maru's eyes that there was no malice, but rather compassion for him and something he was unfamiliar with, a Mother's love. Ben hadn't felt that in years and honestly it was extremely comforting. Ben started to feel his eyes prick with a tear or two and lowered his head in shame. Maru quickly saw this emotion come to a head and stood up to wrap herself around him to comfort him. He was just a young boy with a troubled past and that protectiveness Maru had felt surged all over again. Maru was not going to let this be his end.

Maru and Rey had created a plan before they entered the cell. Rey knew that Ben needed to have his crystal back and to rebuild his lightsaber. Also, gave him something to do while he sat there in the cell.

Maru placed a small canvas bag in Ben's hand and whispered to him.

"Keep this hidden."

Maru leaned back and smiled at Ben.

Ben nodded.

"How is Amar doing? I feel she hasn't awoken yet." Ben wanted to be there by her side, but he knew this was the closest he was going to get for now.

"She is healthy, it is just a matter of time before she wakes up." Maru smiled again at Ben.

"And the girls?" Ben asked.

Maru beamed from the question.

"They are strong, they still haven't awoken, but I believe their bodies placed them in this protective coma for a reason. What they endured was too much for their young minds, but I know they wouldn't take it back." Ben's heart swelled to hear his Daughters still thought kindly of him.

Honestly, it was an intimidating notion to wonder what his Daughters thought of him. Did they know who he had been before this? Of course they did, Kylo Ren was well known and most worlds feared him. Shame washed over Ben, again. Maru felt the anxiety come over him through the force.

Maru placed both hands on the sides of his face and stared him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you are not the man you were. They know that, I know that. Do not let fear control you. Listen to the force and believe me when I say, we will get you out of here." Maru kissed his forehead in that moment and stood to retreat back outside of the ray shield.

Poe opened it and Maru walked through as she gave him the most intense glare, Poe shuddered. Poe was used to not being everyone's favorite, but to be hated like he was by Maru? Made him to say the least, uncomfortable.

Before Poe could close the ray shield, Rey tossed in another canvas bag that held provisions. Rey winked at Ben and they all made their way out of there and the Resistance guards resumed their duty.

Ben took the tiny bag out of his pocket, he emptied it into his palm. There laid his crystal that he thought he had lost to the raging ocean of Kef Bir. Ben grasped it in his palm and closed his eyes, his crystal had been renewed, pure once again.

Ben force grabbed the other canvas sack to his hands, in there were junk part. Clearly ,Rey intended him to create his new saber. Ben didn't even think about his next steps as a force user, all he had been thinking about was Amar and his Daughters. Ben assumed his days of using the force for more than just simply tasks was over. Obviously ,Rey and Amar's family had other ideas, but what would he become? Ben knew he couldn't be a Jedi, Amar and himself were proof that was no longer possible. What did a dyad actually mean in regard to the order? Ben had many questions, but he knew he would need to speak to Rey and Amar about it.

Ben emptied the contents of the sack onto the floor and got to work on assembling a new lightsaber. Ben closed his eyes and the items levitated in front of him. Through the force, the metal pieces floated and assembled themselves how Ben's force deemed acceptable. Ben opened his eyes to find a very similar lightsaber to his as a Padawan, silver and simple. The last thing left, was to place the crystal and force it all together around the Kyber. Still levitating, the crystal shot to the middle and all the pieces came together. The saber calmly landed on the floor in front of Ben.

Ben hesitated, his nerves were all over the place. Igniting the saber again was a step in a direction of his future, with Amar he hoped, but deep down either way this was positive.

Ben grasped the saber in his hand. He ignited it and felt the surge of the force flow through him, instantly. The saber glowed his familiar blue, like it had when he was younger. Ben felt the best he had felt since he was brought back, through the force he could feel a flutter.

Ben pushed further through the force, the flutter was becoming more and more insistent, but it was not his own. Amar's force was surging toward him, Ben became worried, she was waking up, but her force was not stable. Ben could feel the darkness rising. Ben sprang to his feet and darted towards the doorway.

"You! Go get Rey and General Dameron. It's urgent, please." Ben's voice came out unsteady furthering the alarm in his voice. One of the two guards ran out of the room to get the respected members.

Ben could still feel the reverberating hatred coming off of Amar, he should have been there for her. Now, she was going to have to wake up alone and afraid.


	71. Chapter 71

It played over and over again in Amar's head. The last moment she saw her Father. Sacrificing himself for his family and to bring back Ben for herself and the twins. The pain and agony coursed through her bones as it played on loop in her coma mind. What everyone thought to be a healing coma, was merely darkness that had consumed Amar.

The darkness had been eating away at her spirit and soul for days now. That insistent voice was back in her mind. Telling her that she had failed her Father, Ezra Bridger. Of course, Amar felt extreme guilt for being the sole reason for her Father's death. She had single handedly ordered his passing, if only she would had been strong enough to keep the crystal in her palm.

Amar knew her Father was doing what he thought was right, but it cost him his life. Now ,Amar was going to have to live on to face her Mother and her family knowing she was the reason for him being gone. The darkness caused her to carry all the doubt in her mind, Amar was not seeing the positive light of the sacrifice. Ezra had passed on peacefully, fully knowing what he was doing and Maru knew that at as well, but the voice of her Grandfather said otherwise.

_Poor child, I knew you needed me. Help me, help you._

Amar was a prisoner in her own body, the darkness was keeping her in the coma with the overbearing voice of Palpatine. Days in and days out she laid there in agony, that was until she felt his signature coming through.

It started faint, but it grew brighter and brighter. Ben's force was swelling in her mind. She could feel his power growing and gaining, from what she did not know. That was a reminder for what they had given for such sacrifice, it made Amar remember their mission on saving Ben Solo. Amar knew she needed to push through the heavy darkness that clouded her mind. She could feel him close and she wanted desperately to feel his comforting hands on hers, once and for all. Their force connected ever so slightly, it was helping her push through. To Amar, it felt like she was crawling through mud and sludge in her mind, but she knew she was close.

All Amar could see was a blaring bright light in her mind, she bounded and leaped for it. When she reached the light everything rushed into her mind once more. Amar's body shot up in the bed she currently resided in. Amar was met with no one, but herself. Amar reached out to find the most important force signatures. Amar could feel Tana and Iris in the room next door, but Ben was distant. Where was he? Was he okay? Amar never got the chance to see what had happened after the passing of her Father. Amar knew Ben was here somehow, but in what state of mind?

Amar grabbed her IV's out of her arm and looked down to find herself in black shorts and tank. She grabbed her saber and tried to take a few steps. Her body felt weak from the days of laying there, but the force was slowly but surely reviving the strength she needed to walk.

Amar needed to follow the signature of Ben's. As she felt her strength reviving, she also noticed darkness rising. That aura had come through when she woke, all Amar knew at the moment was she was upset. She just wanted to reach Ben, if he could help her control whatever was happening to her then Amar needed to try.

Amar made her way towards his signature, but was stopped by a handful of Resistance guards. Amar stopped in her tracks. Amar's grip on her saber tightened, that was not like Amar, the darkness was coursing through her causing her to lose control. Amar was a ticking time bomb.

The guards had her surrounded as Poe came into the circle in front of them with his hands held up in surrender.

"Amar I need you to calm down, do you know what happened?" Poe remained a safe distance from Amar.

"Yes, where is he General? Bring me to him." Amar spit through her clenched teeth.

Poe knew he couldn't grant her that yet, clearly she was out of hand and needed to settle down before they brought them together. In Poe's mind, Ben was still Kylo Ren, so putting two unstable people together seemed like the worst of ideas.

"Amar, you are going to have to wait. Why don't you go back to the medical wing and I can have someone escort him to you?" Poe was trying to be as diplomatic as he could, but what he didn't anticipate was how Amar would react to Ben being detained.

Anger pulsed through Amar.

_See they will never view you or Ben as hero's. You will always be a liability, they will forever cage you._

The voice was telling Amar's mind her own fears and they were working. Something in Amar changed in an instant.

"You have Ben locked up?" Amar furiously asked Poe as her breathing quickened showing her rising aggression. Amar's body tensed as she bowed her head.

Poe could feel the anger radiating off of her, he didn't need to be force inclined to see that. Amar seemed to take a moment and Poe took the opportunity.

"Amar?" Poe stepped closer as he tried to get her attention again. Amar slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she as taking a moment to regain her composure. Well, that's what it looked like anyway.

Suddenly, Amar's eyes popped open to reveal the crimson irises with yellow pupils. Amar's saber ignited at the side of her, she dropped into an attack position. Poe shot back from her and raised his blaster at her. Amar blocked the blast from the other guards and raised her saber to strike Poe, but was met with a yellow saber.

Amar looked to see Rey there holding her off from injuring Poe. Amar knew she didn't want to fight Rey, but she would if she must. The blast from the Resistance members were overwhelming her, Rey motioned for them to stop, but Amar force jumped back and ran out of the hanger toward the forest.

Rey looked back to Poe.

"Get Ben, I know you don't trust him, but I felt the darkness within Amar. He is the only one that can bring her back from this." Rey yelled to Poe as she made her way to follow after Amar.

Poe didn't argue with Rey, he knew he was out of his league with this issue. He also knew he didn't need any blood on his hands. He had approved this mission from the start, it would be a waste to have it end in bloodshed. Poe knew he originally wanted them to bring Ben back, so he could serve him a proper sentence on the crimes he committed, but now it seemed that was the farthest thing that needed to happen.

The rising concern over the Sith sympathizers were coming an issue, Poe knew Leia would have been scolding him for this. Leia was the reason he was having a change of heart, Poe needed to see it her way and she had died sacrificing herself for her Son. There had to be a good reason.

Poe ran to the brig to release Ben Solo. As Poe arrived, he was met with an already waiting Ben.

"Solo, we need you. I'm going to let you out, don't make me regret this." Poe's hands hit the button that raised the shields and Ben was instantly making his way towards the door. Ben needed to get to her before she did anything she would regret.

Ben had been feeling all of her thoughts, this was a dangerous slope she was on. One thing he knew, was that they needed to bring the dyad together fully. They had not connected physically causing the dyad to be sluggish and not at its full potential. Ben knew he needed to force her to feel it and allow it to cure the darkness that rose within her.

——————

Rey ran after Amar, to find her in the same clearing, they had fought in weeks prior. The jungle was not being forgiving, it was late afternoon when the rains came. They were drenched in a heartbeat once they stepped outside. Rey could feel the darkness radiating off of her, she knew it wasn't normal and was coming from somewhere else.

Rey could feel Ben gaining on them, it was only a matter of time before he was there. Rey could also sense others coming close, Maru and Finn being the other beings. They stayed in the shadows to not allow things to get more out of hand. They didn't want Amar to feel teamed up on causing more reason to lash out.

Rey stepped closer to the clearing with her saber raised.

"Amar, what are you doing? We did it, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Rey blurted out in hopes that miraculously she would listen to her.

Amar turned around with her saber still blazing at her side. Her eyes had not died down from the yellow and crimson. Amar bore a nasty grin on her face.

"Don't you understand Rey? The Resistance wants us to bow before them and only use us. We will never be free." Amar claimed to Rey.

Rey shook her head, she was teetering close to what Kylo had said in the past to her.

"You know that’s not the truth Amar, those words are not your own. Do not let him in your head." Rey knew who was behind theses thoughts, they could have only come from one person.

Even if what Amar was saying could hold any amount of truth, she needed to make Amar feel otherwise. Poe had not exactly shown them grace since their arrival back on Ajan Kloss, but Rey would see to it that things would be different, all she needed to do was get this under control.

"Where is he, Rey?" Amar's anger was faulting and pushing more towards sadness. Her want to see him was how she was pushing past so much of her anger. Rey could feel the sorrow now radiating off of her, but she didn't need to answer her. Ben was close she could sense it.

"I'm here, Mar." That deep and rough voice echoed through the clearing. Ben came into the clearing never tearing his eyes away from Amar. Rey stepped back to allow Ben to take it from here. Rey joined a panting Poe as he finally got to the clearing after chasing after Ben. They both joined Finn and Maru.

Amar could only stare as Ben approached. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and the force was desperately trying to push out her darkness that had been residing in her mind for days.

"I killed him. I'm the reason he's gone." Amar forcefully blurted out as tears streamed down her face. Ben stopped his advance on her.

Ben didn't have any idea on what she was talking about, no one had said anything about Amar killing anyone.

“Who, Amar?" Ben asked, but he could feel the darkness trying its final time to over take her mind and consume her. Ben recognized this transition, it had happened to him before he bled his crystal.

Amar's lips tightened.

"My Father, I was supposed to die to bring you back not him. I'm being torn apart." Amar said through her clenched teeth.

Ben was taken aback, he instantly knew this feeling. He had said those exact words. Guilt for the death of a parent. Oh, how he knew that feeling all too well. Ben of course ,was not privy to that information, but explained why she was so upset, understandably. Ben knew he needed to force connect with her to show her how much he understood.

Ben force reached to Rey. He wanted her to distract Amar so he could grab her and make her feel those feelings, while in his arms. Ben met Rey's eyes and she nodded and made her way around the edge to come behind Amar.

Ben started walking closer to Amar. Amar's mind was still in turmoil and not properly understanding what was happening to fully grasp Ben was indeed in front of her.

Rey force grabbed Amar's saber out of hand from behind her, Amar looked in shock as her saber flew into Rey's hands. Ben took the opportunity, he grabbed Amar on either side of her arms. Amar jolted to look at him straight in the face. The force started to swell, the blue aura they had surround them as adolescents, now was consuming them again.

Everything was racing around in their heads as things started to right themselves and make the dyad whole again. They both closed their eyes with the intensity of the overwhelming wave of the force.

Their love and compassion they had for each other, it was all connecting again.

Flashes of everything that had happened through the years replayed.

Meeting as younglings.

Training together with their lightsabers in the arena at the temple.

Their encounter in the meadow as young adults.

Their trials they faced together.

Ben turning into Kylo Ren.

Amar giving birth to Tana and Iris. Kylo bleeding his crystal.

Kylo killing Han and being injured as Amar simultaneously was injured herself.

Amar confronting Palpatine and becoming consumed.

Ben's sacrifice for Rey.

Amar, Iris, Tana, and Rey bringing Ben back.

Everything they had ever gone through that was because of the dyad flashed in their minds, consuming them and overwhelming them with the sense of peace and purpose.

Ben could feel her changing back to her normal self and when he opened his eyes again he found her eye's still closed. The force was coming back to normal. As he looked around, he could see blue glowing butterflies surrounding them and twirling in the wind of the rainstorm happening.

"Mar?" Ben brought his face closer to hers to peer at her. Ben still held an anxious doubt, what if Amar wanted nothing to do with him?

Amar's eyes slowly opened to show they were back to being her full hazel doe eyes. Her eyes instantly snapped to his as the rain came down her face.

Amar felt her heart surge, he was back, she was in his arms once again. She was consumed with the view in front of her, Ben inches away from her face. His hair drenched with the pounding rain above.

As if Ben's worries were answered. Amar leaped up to grab around his neck and wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She grabbed his face between her hands and smiled down at him. There it was, the one thing she missed the most, Ben's cheeky smile.

Amar couldn't contain it any longer. Amar met his lips instantly, digging her fingers towards the back of his head to grab handfuls of his raven locks.

The feeling of how long they had waited for this to happen again was in the back of their minds now. The dyad was finally together and that was all that mattered now.


	72. Chapter 72

There were no words to describe the feeling of the dyad being one once again. Ben and Amar were now completely whole as they once were before Palpatine took over in order to destroy it.

Rey took the hint by the way the reunion was going that it was now time to slip back to the base and give Amar and Ben some privacy. Maru beamed at her Daughter, you could tell that she understood why Ezra ever thought to sacrifice himself for the sake of his Daughter being reunited with her one true companion.

Maru also knew there was a moment, when she no longer needed to stay in the clearing, she made her way back through the jungle to the hanger of the base. Rey turned to leave, but she noticed Poe and Finn still gawking at what had all happened before them in the opening of the jungle.

Rey walked up to the men and lightly tugged on their jackets.

"Come on, we can talk about what just happened, but at the base, not here. Let them be for now." Rey claimed as she pulled them along.

Everyone seemed to clear out from the scene and Ben and Amar were finally left alone.

They never left their embrace, Ben lightly lowered Amar down from around his waist. Not that he didn't enjoy her being placed there, it was just he wanted to really look at her again, it had been years since he had laid his own eyes on her without being manipulated.

Amar couldn't stop touching him, it was almost like she needed to keep making sure Ben was actually standing there and wasn't going to just drift away again. Her hand never left the side of his face, she rubbed her thumb back and forth over his soft skin of his cheek and angular chin.

"Amar, I have missed you, immensely. There will never be enough time for me to fully show you how sorry I am." Ben's eyes drifted down in shame, but Amar quickly grabbed his chin to pull it back upright.

"Ben, I will never blame you for what happened. We were used and abused our whole life, there is nothing anyone could have done. No one knew what was happening in the shadows of our brains. All that matters now is that we are with each other. We found one another again." Amar rose on her tiptoes to plant a light peck on his heated lips.

Ben ran his hand along her neck and looked upon her, as if he just realized this was the first time as Ben Solo seeing her fully grown up. Ben thought to himself that she had become the most vibrant stunning woman he had ever seen.

"You are so gorgeous, Amar. You must have grown more beautiful each day while we were apart from each other." Ben lightly trailed his finger tips at the base of her neck that lead down to her chest.

Amar's eyelashes seemed to dim ever so slightly, when she looked back up at him, his body became allured to hers. They had grown up, they weren't younglings anymore. There certainly wasn't any time to be a prude, Amar and Ben knew they wanted each other, it was in their dyad nature. Every single cell in their body told them to be one with their other half, that meant any way possible.

There was still a slight nervous feeling in the back of their minds. This would be the first time being back together as Ben and Amar in years. Yes, Amar had been with him, but in her mind Kylo Ren was a different man and lover companion. They endured lust together, where with Ben it was pure and romantic. Of course, again it had been years, things change. That is what made her so nervous about the whole thing. Ben would see her scars she bore from their bond and from childbirth.

Amar pulled back just a little to break the over stimulation from being so close to Ben, her mind swooned in close proximity.

"It's cold, maybe we should go back and get dry." Amar offered to Ben and he seemed to catch her anxiety and agreed.

They could wait a little longer, they already had waited this long. Ben and Amar made their way back to the hanger, but Amar couldn't bare to step foot in the Resistance base. Amar pulled him along to the Falcon, she assumed Rey and Chewie would be inside the base anyway.

Ben seemed to hold back from her grip as he realized where they were headed. Amar stopped and looked back at him and smiled shyly.

"You can do this. Plus, no one will bother us in here, at least from the Resistance." Amar tugged Ben forward and he tumbled her way. Her force was definitely gaining within her and she was feeling stronger than her normal self.

"Careful Mar, our strength has doubled it seems." Ben half smiled at Amar as she turned to look at him. Amar winked in response. Amar made her way to the Captain's quarters and opened the blast doors. She knew this would be strange for Ben to be in his Father's old room, but they needed to heal and this was a start.

In order for Ben to be a good Father, he needed to make peace with his own, Ben knew that. Amar shook in an instant from her body chattering from the cold and wet weather.

"Amar, should we talk more about what all has happened?" Ben dawned concern on his face, like he knew they needed to but it was also going to take a lot out of them to do so.

Amar made no response to Ben, she walked up to him and grabbed the ends of his black sweater. Ben's eyes knitted together not in anger, but from being unsure to let go. Ben still had to come to terms with the fact that he still had darkness in him even if he was redeemed.

Amar pulled the end of his sweater up and over his head, his raven curls falling back down to hit his neck. Ben took the hint finally and stepped up and grabbed the base of her neck and bent down to take her lips with his own. Amar ran her hands up his chest in response, this was even better than she could have even imagined. Ben had grown into a man and was now a little bit rough around the edges, but that made him seem more seductive to her. Amar didn't think it was possible to be more attracted to Ben, but clearly she was wrong.

Ben's hands finally found the wet tank on her body and ripped it off of her over her head. Amar was now bare chested leaning into his own. Their lips never stopped moving, Ben made his way down her neck, planting kisses all the way towards her uncovered breasts. Amar let out a small exhale that clearly was uncontrollable.

That was the thing about being in a dyad, no feeling was safe from the other, Ben felt what Amar did and vice versa. Kylo's familiar primal instinct started to come through and all he could do, was want to consume her body with his own faster. There would always be a part of him that had Kylo inside. If this was the only time he came out, well Amar was all for it. Ben forced her against the wall as he placed a knee directly between her legs. The sensation of the friction of his leg between her core below made her melt before him. She knew her bodies response, just like it always had at the mere thought of Ben touching her delicate areas. How many nights had Amar fantasied about Ben finally coming home and running his firm hands along her body. Before, she only had her own imagination from times that had come to pass, but now he was there in the flesh. Ben could feel Amar start to grind onto his leg, which gave him the hint.

Ben laid her down softy on the bed, he stood before her towering over her small frame. Ben couldn't get past how amazingly beautiful she had become. Her tattoos that she bore on her face and body only amplified her already pretty features. The anxiety they held before flew out the window, this felt right, it was what they were meant to do. Ben slowly continued to remove all of their clothing while never leaving Amar's eyes. Ben came down over her and kissed her passionately on the lips. The moment they had longed to share again as Ben and Amar was here and nothing could get in the way of that.

Amar wanted to finally show Ben how much he meant to her, in the past Ben had only been the one to actually take control in this way. This time it was going to be different, Amar was a woman now and a powerful one at that. Amar used the force and flipped Ben around and was now sitting directly on him, straddling his hips. Amar smiled mischievously down at Ben, and she was met with a look of satisfaction. Ben did however try to force her back, but he was a man that came from complete dominance, it was going to take a few shared moments to perfect their wants and desires.

Ben relaxed and let Amar claim advantage over himself. Ben had never seen Amar in that light. Let's be clear, if Ben died in his sleep that night, he would die a very happy man.

Amar lowered herself onto his throbbing member, and both of them moaned their breaths out in unison. Ben rose to meet her and placed his lips along her collarbone as Amar slowly raised and lowered herself over him. Amar pushed his chest back down with her hands, so he could take in the site of her riding on top of him and what all they gone through to finally be here. Ben grasped her hips tightly with his hands, his instinct to take over was trying to poke through, he could feel the desire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Amar sensed the internal struggle within himself and it didn't matter anymore, she wanted Ben to let go. She trusted him completely.

Amar leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ben, let go. It's just you and me. I love you." Ben worriedly looked back into her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't tell him to do that unless she was certain. As if he flipped a switch, his eyes smoldered and the darkness rose every so slightly.

Ben grabbed her hips once more and threw her back onto the bed so he could hover over her with his own body. Instead of the light touching Ben had been placing among her body, his hand snaked to her neck to grasp lightly and the other, well, it found her sensitive slit below. Kylo had the confidence within himself to perform such acts, Kylo would always be apart of Ben, it was a perfect combination of both of himself.

Amar rolled her eyes to the back of her head and Ben couldn't take it any longer. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrusted inside. Amar's fingers scratched down the backside of Ben in response. His motion started to become uncontrolled as Amar felt the surge of him reaching a point of no return. Kylo would have made his way and finished himself now and there, but Ben was there in his mind now. Ben lowered his hand to help her along with her climax.

If anyone would have been on the Falcon at that moment, they would have been able to identify who and what was happening. Amar and Ben didn't hesitate to yell out each others names and the Falcon had become rickety in its old age, making intense movements that you could only describe as creaky.

Ben felt her surge of ecstasy come over her body and that made it harder to resist. Ben grabbed her sides fiercely and rode himself out as she had her aftershocks of her own orgasm. Ben and Amar placed their foreheads together and felt each other come down from the ultimate high. Ben fell to the side of Amar out of exhaustion.

Ben and Amar made love that night, in the rusty and dusty quarters of the Millennium Falcon. Ben just knew his Father was turning over in his grave, over his own Son, using his room to swoon a woman in pleasure.

Amar laid on a heavy breathing Ben. She watched his chest heave up and down over the experience of finally being together as one. There was no greater feeling than being intertwined with Ben Solo. Ben laughed in contentment as he looked down at messy haired Amar.

"Now that is bed hair, my love." Ben ran his fingers through her long lapis hair. Ben couldn't help but hold his cheeky smile as he gazed upon Amar. His fingers then caught her light scar she bore along her eye, running down her cheek. His hand stopped to trace it and Amar's fingers met Ben's. She could tell he was starting to feel guilty from the pain he had caused her without knowing.

"Do not blame yourself, Ben, you did not know we were bound. Plus, I have the girls to thank. The scar would have been deeper and I would still have a nasty wound on my side if not for the girls using the force to heal me." Ben's eyes grew larger as he remembered the ones he had created. He was so caught up in the moment of Amar, that he hadn't even mentioned his Daughters.

Amar smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"They are amazing, the best parts of you and me. Honestly, they do seem to be a lot like your Mother from what I've heard. But Ben they look so much like you, its uncanny. I do have to say Ben Solo, we produced fucking cute younglings." Amar chuckled as she admitted all to Ben.

All Ben could do was smile his toothy grin and listen to what Amar had to share. He would need to catch up as quickly as he could, he had already missed 7 years of their life. He didn't want to waste anymore.

Ben knew he needed to know for sure.

"What do they know about me, Amar? What have you told them all this time?" Amar knew why Ben needed to know the answer, he was concerned over seeming scary to his own Daughters. Ben had every right to think that.

"Well, when they were real young I always told them that their Daddy's mind was made to forget us, but I kept your identity a secret from them. Unfortunately, the night you visited me on Batuu in my home, you left your cowl there and they found it first. The girls instantly knew by touching it, it was yours. They started to piece together who you were, but I always made sure they knew that if you knew of them, that you would have been there in a heartbeat." Amar smiled at Ben as she realized his eyes had a slight glint to them, as if he was tearing up.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, I am scared nonetheless. My Father experience is close to none and my relationship with my own is… scarring." Ben chuckled deeply in a dark humor sense and Amar shook her head as she grinned at him.

"You will do wonders with the girls, it's different. You will be there now, able to teach them, but also learn from them. Tomorrow we will go visit them, so you can finally look upon your creation." Amar winked at Ben and they snuggled down in the bed together. This was just the first night of many more to be shared together.


	73. Chapter 73

Dawn rose over the jungle of Ajan Kloss, with the sun, brought the humidity and the singing birds of the planet. The birds were not the only early risers though, Rey took the early morning to mediate. She did her usual routine back before everything happened with the Final Order. Rey seemed to have an extra hop to her skip today, everything had turned out for the better for once and it was so nice to be able to witness it happening.

Rey knew she needed to check in with Chewie on the Falcon to keep up on maintaining the rusty ship. They could never be too careful, in case they needed to flee somewhere quickly or for another kind of rescue mission.

The sun peeked through the tops of the trees as Rey walked up the ramp of the Falcon. Rey walked in to find a very empty ship, just the way she liked it. Even though, she had always wished her family to be with her, a part of her still enjoyed the silence of being alone now and then. Chewie walked up the ramp to greet a waiting Rey. Rey beamed at her hairy flying companion, but Chewie seemed distracted. Chewie couldn't stop smelling the air, like he caught a whiff of roasted Porgs.

"Chewie? What is it?" Rey's face faltered when she asked him, Chewie normally didn't raise any alarms, so this was strange for him.

Chewie followed his nose and Rey made her way behind him. Chewie stopped at the Captain's quarters and motioned to Rey that it was coming from in there. Rey knew that it was empty of course, but she wanted to appease the Wookie. Rey waved her hand over the button to open the blast doors.

What happened next what not something anyone was anticipating. Two extremely unaware beings sprung from the bed, one drawing the sheet up to her chest and the other igniting a lightsaber to strike at the incoming danger. Amar and Ben had utilized his Father's room it seemed, Rey turned around instantly and apologized.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know anyone was on the ship." Rey chuckled under her breath, what an uncomfortable situation.

Ben put down his saber and threw on his sweater and pants, while Amar rushed to the refresher to quickly get dressed. Ben looked from Rey to the other companion and his face softened. As quickly as his face became soft, his eyes knitted together, realizing he hadn't seen Chewie since that fateful day on Starkiller base.

Rey felt the anxiety radiating off of Ben and realized the very same thing.

"I am going to give you guys some space." Rey turned around to leave and patted Chewie on the arm.

Silence was all there was for a few long moments.

Ben rubbed behind his neck, he was at a loss for words, what could he say? Sorry I killed my Dad, no hard feelings? Chewie stepped a heavy foot through the threshold, but hesitated after to judge Ben's mood.

Ben finally broke the silence.

"Chewie. I..I.. would take it back, if I could, please know that." Ben's hand fell from behind his neck as he stared meaningfully at the Wookie.

Chewbacca gave his response in a humph and closed the gap between himself and Ben. Ben for a split second panicked, he knew what Chewie was capable of, but as quickly as it came it fleeted away.

Chewie grabbed Ben's shoulder and brought up his other hand and held it out for him.

Ben looked down to find his Father's lucky dice in his hands.

"GRRRWWWWWWWWW"

Ben knew what Chewie had said and Ben felt tears prick his eyes, Ben grabbed the dice and tucked them away in his pants pocket.

"Thank you, Uncle Chewie." Ben smiled up at the tall Wookie.

Instantly, Chewie couldn't contain it any longer and threw his fluffy arms over Ben's and embraced him tightly, pulling him in to the biggest bear hug anyone has ever had.

Ben could feel his lungs constricting and he tried to pat Chewie to let him know he couldn't breath, but Chewbacca was having a moment that he had very much missed. He hadn't hugged young Ben in what felt like a millennia.

Amar walked out of the refresher to find a fully consumed Ben in Chewie's arms. Amar laughed out loud and leaned against the door jam to take in such a site.

Amar realized Ben's blueing face.

"Hey Chew, I think you may be slowly killing him with your arms." Amar walked up to the bunch as the Wookie caught the hint. She reached her hand up and scruffed Chewie's shoulder. Chewie kept one hand on Ben and swung the other on Amar's figure pulling them both in tightly. Ben and Amar closed their eyes to feel the moment shared between the three of them.

"Hmph GRWWWW HUM"

Ben looked up to Chew and smiled.

"Thank you Buddy, that means a lot."

Amar still didn't fully understand his language, so she looked to Ben for what he said.

"Oh Chewie said, Dad would be proud of us." Ben beamed at his Uncle Chewie and Amar's heart swelled.

Rey barged in through the blast doors and took in the site before her.

"I am sorry to barge in on this amazing moment, really, but Poe has requested us all to the communication room for a meeting. I think we are also going to discuss what we are to do about Ben." Rey motioned for them to follow her, but Chewbacca waved his hand to motion Rey over. Rey hesitated, but Amar stretched her arm out and grabbed Rey’s wrist to pull her into the embrace. All of their eyes closed once more, as they all felt content in the moment. They all parted from each other and made for the exit off of the Falcon.

Ben grabbed Amar's hand and squeezed it tightly and looked down at her.

"Everything will be okay, I believe that. Just look forward to seeing our girls after the meeting." Ben tried to soothe Amar's worry building, he didn't know what would come of this meeting, but one thing he knew for sure, they were going to be there for their Daughters after.

——————

Ben took in the looks and gasps as they made their way to the communication room within the base. He knew this was going to be tricky, I mean he use to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ben really didn't hide his face after he destroyed his helmet, so there was that.

Amar walked silently by his side with her hand still tightly in his own, he could feel her force raging a storm within her mind. She was conflicted, Amar bore blood boiling anger towards the Resistance for not understanding and on the other hand completely understood the fear behind letting an old enemy in, it was hard to trust.

Ben and Amar followed behind Rey and Chewie. They picked up a few strays along the way, two women of the Resistance, who had genuine smiles adorned on their face, Rose and Jannah.

By eavesdropping Amar was able to piece them into the corresponding group, Rose was a technician that had a lot to say and Jannah was an Ex-Stormtrooper like General Finn. The way she talked about Finn, clearly she had feelings coming through, it was hard to miss. Out of all the new people Amar had witnessed, Rose was the only one to gain the confidence to introduce herself to them. Rose had zero fear of Ben, which made Amar assume she didn't understand who he was, but she mentioned her close relationship with the late General Organa and her eyes had fluttered to Ben's.

Ben stiffened but he knew he needed to be more gracious about his Parents.

"I am sure my Mother loved your spirit, you are the perfect Resistance ideology." Ben had told her and Rose responded with the grittiest of grins towards him.

As they reached the room where the Generals were, Maru and Ahsoka caught them at the door.

Ben noticed right away the familiar Togruta that stood before them, she was a legend.

"Ahsoka Tano?" Ben stepped forward as if he was now back being a young boy looking at his hero.

Ahsoka smiled at him and bowed in response.

"You are a legend! You renounced the Jedi Order and you were...." Ben trailed off, but Ahsoka picked up what he was going to say.

"Anakin Skywalker's Padawan? Yes, I was." Ahsoka placed a hand on Ben's arm in response.

Amar knew that, but the actual realization on what that would mean to Ben, Ahsoka had actually known Anakin before his fall or some would say rise to the dark side.

"There is so many things I'd love to ask you, but a day will come when we have the time." Ben turned to grab Amar's hand once more and walk through the threshold of his Mother's old base.

Inside, there was a bustling of Resistance soldier's and technicians scurrying about. General Dameron and Finn were in the middle prepping for their meeting, but as soon as the group arrived everyone stopped and stared at Ben and Amar. They were still dangerously teeter tottering on the edge with the Resistance, they still needed to convince them they were an asset not a liability.

Poe motioned for all of them to take a seat in the stone benches that sat above, it was stadium seating, so all could hear when they were talking. Ben lead Amar down to the very front and threw his arm over her as they sat down. He could feel all of their eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, from all the staring. Ben wasn’t unfamiliar with foul faces towards him, actually he was quite use to it, but for it to be directed at Amar, was a different story. Ben felt the need to protect her, as his arm tightened over her shoulders. To Ben, Amar was someone that could do no wrong, she was his angel.

Rey accompanied Poe and Finn down in the middle for the meeting. Behind Ben and Amar sat Rose, Jannah, Ahsoka, and Maru. Chewie being too tall stood in the very back to not impede anyone's view.

"Alright everyone let's begin, shall we? We have many concerns that we need to go over and plans." Poe shouted to the room filled with the Resistance members.

Everyone seated themselves and quieted down fairly quick. All eyes were now on Poe Dameron as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"As you all know now, we have a few people here that would go against any protocol." Poe lead with the heavy conversation first. All eyes followed Poe's as they landed on Amar and Ben. Amar straightened her back in order to appear confident, Ben tightened his grab he had on her arm with his own still slung over her shoulders.

Poe returned his gaze to the rest of the crowd.

"Our dear late General Leia once told me 'Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night'. I let my own feelings get in the way too often and I am sorry for that. Our General would not have let that happen." Poe dipped his head and Finn came up behind him and placed a sturdy palm on his shoulder.

"I know most of you would like to see Ben Solo and Amar Bridger held responsible for what they did, Ben more that Amar, and they will, but we need their help." Poe turned to look at the pair as he talked to the audience.

"If you help us, I will honor my word and abolish any crimes held against you." Poe held his gaze on Ben and Amar as he offered an olive branch. 


	74. Chapter 74

There was chatter among the Resistance members after General Poe had offered asylum to Amar and Ben. Finn tried to quiet the crowd by motioning with his hands tosettle down and asked them to hear General Dameron out.

Poe stood in front of Ben and Amar awaiting their verbal acceptance or denial. Could Ben help the Resistance, after all this time being against them? Ben knew deep down in his soul there needed to be a balance of the Resistance and what the First Order ideas had been. The once New Republic had failed just like the Republic and the Empire before them. Something needed to change.

Ben thought to himself maybe Amar and him were supposed to help steer the course of the new government, bring that balance to the galaxy. Amar could feel everything Ben was going over and agreed with him, things needed to change and if this way meant they all could be together, then so be it.

Ben and Amar rose to be in front of the Resistance members in the middle. They looked to each other and then back to General Poe and Finn. Ben and Amar simply nodded to them to accept their fate, for everyone to see.

"So be it, then." Poe turned around to face everyone in the room.

"We have had great victory on Exegol, but we are far from being done. In the galaxy, there are Sith sympathizers and a few Final Order and First Order destroyers. One in particular is the Final Order Star destroyer that used their tech to blow up Kijimi. We need to find it before they can regroup and expand. We know the Sith and the Final Order worked together, so it is safe to assume they still are. We will need the help from Ben and Amar to figure out the best way to go about the next steps, they will be our little green card in our game of Sabacc."

The members of the Resistance seemed to be understanding General Poe's view of the old enemies, seeing their potential for helping them.

"We will destroy the remnants of the Sith and the Final Order, trust in me and we will see it through. Now, dismissed." Poe motioned for all of the members to disperse from the communications room. He knew the next part was only for top members of the Resistance.

The room cleared as Ben, Amar, Chewie, Rey, Ahsoka, Rose, Jannah, Finn, and Poe stayed behind to further the conversation in planning their next move on the Sith.

Maru patted both Ben and Amar's back from behind them.

"I will go and watch over the girls. Keep strong my loves, you two deserve the world." Maru claimed as she ran her hand on both of their cheeks. Maru loved her family completely and she had spent years never being able to show them. She no longer needed to hide, it was her pact she made to herself to show how much she loved them, everyday.

Ben and Amar smiled deeply at their Mother and Mother in-law.

"Thank you Momma, for everything." Amar shared her sentiment in showing their love to each other.

Maru stood up and filtered out with the rest of the Resistance to make her way to the twins' room.

Ben took the moment to remind himself that Amar was indeed sitting right next to him and they were not going to be taken away from one another again, not if he could help it. Ben caught her attention with his thoughts and Amar looked at Ben with content. Ben wasn't going to hide his feelings any longer like Kylo Ren would have, Ben reached for Amar's chin and lightly brought it up. Ben pressed his lips to her ever so lightly, this was his life now and he would cherish every moment of it.

Rey watched the lovers with envy, she longed to feel that way with another being. Rey did not feel any malice towards them, simply happiness that they had finally come together again, like they were destined.

Poe cleared his throat, Ben and Amar drew away from each other in an instant. Ben looked to Poe with an eyebrow raised. Clearly, Ben was not amused by the intrusion into the moment between himself and Amar.

"Once Solo here is done swooning over Ms Bridger, I would love to discuss how we are to finish this with the Sith and remaining orders." Poe turned away to face the rest of the bunch as he poked fun at the two companions. Ben answered with a roll of his eyes and Amar's cheeks flared a light pink from the unwanted attention from the crowd of people.

All of the important members of the Resistance now stood in the very middle of the comms room. What a sight it was, two Ex-Stormtroopers, a scavenger, a lost Jedi, a fallen Supreme Leader, and a legend all coming together for one cause, to bring balance to the galaxy.

General Poe and Finn took the lead to walk them all through what they knew and what they needed to find out.

"Once we find the location of this Destroyer, we need to hit them with everything we got." Poe made it clear to them all.

Rey looked puzzled and said her peace.

"Well, if we don't stop the Sith, then they are just going to rebuild and make more Destroyers, after we take that one out. We need to eliminate them first." Rey stared into Poe's deep dark eyes as she offered her thoughts.

"But the Destroyer is too dangerous to be kept out there in the galaxy, it could destroy any planet at any moment." Rose chimed in with her concerns.

Clearly, it was a lot of different views to have all in one meeting, it was dawning on Poe's face as he made the realization.

Amar watched as they all chimed in with their views and thoughts, but it made her think again about what she could offer. Amar looked to Ben, but he was too invested with the back and forth of the other members to hear her mind in their connection. Amar stood up swiftly causing Ben to feel unprepared and confused.

"I can draw them out. They know nothing of my life and connections. The last they saw me, I was flying out in a TIE Silencer towards Kylo Ren's last learned whereabouts. If I were to hail them, they may take the bait." Amar looked back to Ben as she said it, she could definitely read his facial expressions above all else. Ben did not want Amar risking her life for a mission, not one so close to Palpatine's mess. Ben was stuck in a bind though, they had offered their services in order to remain together.

Everyone stared at Amar as she offered her plan. Poe and Finn looked at each other and back to Amar.

"That could work! As their Commander, you would be their top ranking official. They would have to listen to you and you could lead them to their demise." Poe's eyes lit up to the last fact of finally crushing the order.

Finn's eyebrows knitted together, death to all those who never knew any different. Rey could feel his concern and voiced her concern.

“Maybe, it doesn't have to be that way, maybe we can offer them a choice, help us or be detained. Let us be different from the First Order or Sith, offer them hope." Rey stood tall as a way to show she took pride in her view on the matter. Most people nodded their heads in agreement, especially Jannah and Finn, who understood first hand of their chances they had received by the Resistance.

Poe rubbed his chin with his hand and looked between all the members.

"Do you all feel a similar way? Giving them a chance? What about top officials? They must have known better." Poe asked the group.

Ben stood to place a hand on the small of Amar's back.

"Yes, do not offer them asylum, they most certainly do know what is what. They are awful creatures and do nothing for the better of the galaxy. As for the rest of the personnel, they just follow what they have been programmed to do."

Mouths fell open to what Ben was explaining to them. Most of them had only heard a few words or grunts come from his mouth, but now he was trying to explain to them something he clearly felt passionate about.

Amar met his eyes and smiled back at him, genuinely as a proud significant other kind of way. That was her Ben coming out for sure.

"Fine, we will start there then with drawing them out. We will work on the best way to go about that. We can reconvene in a few hours to further discuss our plans." Poe looked directly to Amar as he said the last part.

Amar nodded to Poe, but she could feel a faint feeling growing in her veins. It turned into a light flutter. Amar looked up to find Ben doing the same as her, wondering where the feeling was coming from. Out of the corner of Amar's eye, she could see that pair of glowing blue butterflies coming into the comms room.

Amar knew these beings only came when the force was at work or had anything to do with Ben or the girls. That flutter turned more consistent and Amar knew, it was Tana and Iris stirring. They were waking from their healing sleep, they had been in for days. Amar needed to be there for them when they woke, she didn't want them to be scared or fearful.

Amar looked up at Ben, his grin grew on his face.

"Tana and Iris are waking up." He said it so confidently and joyful for as much as Ben could sound with his deep voice. Amar's hands snaked up his forearms and grabbed tightly, she was nervous, but a good nervous.

"Are you ready to meet your Daughters?" Amar beamed at Ben and he took a deep breath in and out.

"You have no idea." Ben leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Well, I kinda do, though." Amar smiled up at him as she made a motion for her finger to point at her mind, showing that she could see inside his mind and know his thoughts. Amar grabbed his hand and lead him out towards their Daughters, that would finally look upon their Father.


	75. Chapter 75

What do you say to your Daughters, that you have never met because you were seduced by the dark side and made to forget their existence? What do you say to 7 year old girls, what do they expect from a Father who has been absent all of their life?

Ben's mind was going hyper speed from all the thoughts that were revolving amongst his brain. Amar could feel each and every one of them. Ben had a lack of confidence in seeming like a failure to the ones he cared for most. Amar knew that once Ben met Tana and Iris, he would understand they could never hold such ill feeling toward their Father. The girls had always known, above all else that Ben loved them and would be with them if he could.

Ben knew that was true, if he would have had the knowledge of the girls after his turn, it most certainly would have shifted the tides a lot sooner. Hence why, Palpatine made it difficult for Amar to go after Kylo Ren to have Ben return to himself. None of that mattered in this very moment though, Ben and Amar were bounding towards their Daughters to arrive before they woke, nothing would be worse than them being afraid and not knowing what had happened.

All they cared about was getting there, they had run into multiple personnel trying to get there as fast as they could. Finally, they reached the correct room, Ben hesitated though. Ben went to press the button to open the blast doors but hovered above it.

In his head, there was a darkness telling him that he would fail them just like he had failed Amar and his family before. Amar would not stand by this time and watch him fall to his own demise. Amar grabbed his hand and brought it up to her own face.

"Ben, it is okay to feel nervous, you haven't done this before, but let me tell you how much they have been waiting for this to happen and myself for that matter." Amar smiled up at a nervous Ben. As quickly as his nerves had come, they dissipated only slightly.

"Believe me I understand how long, feels like a lifetime." Ben waved his hand over the button to open the blast doors with the force.

The doors opened to their room, they were still laying in the conjoined bed with Maru watching over them. Maru stood up to greet her children.

"Good, just in time my loves. They are starting to stir, but they haven't fully woken." Maru placed a hand on Ben's arm and looked up at him.

"Don't be nervous Daddy, they will love you, wholeheartedly." Maru grinned at Ben and made her exit to give them some privacy for the intimate moment to follow.

Amar made her way over to the bed with Ben's hand still in her own. She dropped it to bring both hands up to place over her heart. The girls looked so peaceful, they were both laying on their sides, but facing each other and holding on to one of each of their hands.

Ben took in the sight of his own Daughters, yes, he had seen them through the force, but this was different. The impact of them being within his grasp was a whole different situation, all he wanted to do was hold them in his arms and never let go. As Ben thought it, Amar did as well from Ben.

“Then, do just that, you are their Father, you have every right." Amar whispered to him.

Ben knew this would be a crucial moment for all of them, he didn't want to come off as a standoffish Dad, he didn't want them to feel unwanted in any way. Ben nodded to Amar in agreement. Amar softly shifted the girls apart so she could create room for Ben to be in between them. Ben lightly with the force bounced on the bed and made his way between them. Ben settled himself in and laid his arms around both of their backs, they still were laying toward the middle facing into Ben.

As if the girls could feel his presence, their bodies reacted in such a way. Both of the girls ,simultaneously swung their arms over his waist to hug him in tightly. Ben's eyebrows knitted together, this emotion he was feeling was so unfamiliar but not unwanted. His sense of protectiveness over them surged, as he fully took in the responsibility of having younglings. Amar could see him bring them in even tighter as he thought of never leaving their side.

Amar would never forget this scene that laid before her, this was what made it all worth it, all of it, all that they had endured. This moment, no one could ever take this away. Amar sat at the end of the bed and grabbed a hold of Ben's legs to bridge the connection between the four of them. The force surged through them all connecting them and filling them up, making the girls begin to wake from all the healing their minds had done for themselves.

Tana and Iris both fluttered their eyes open up at Ben. There were no questions that needed answering, the girls knew through the force who exactly was holding them so tightly and dear to his heart. Both of them, instantly had flowing tears of joy falling down their sweet innocent faces as they gazed upon their Father. Ben went back and forth from each Daughter taking in their beautiful appearance and how they looked so much like himself.

Both of them finally spoke.

"Are you finally home Daddy?" Tana reached up to hold onto his shirt in her tiny fist of hers. Iris rose just slightly so she could fully take in her Daddy's view, Tana following in her stead as well. Both girls were now his whole view, Ben looked between them and felt tears prick his own eyes.

"You both and Mommy, will always be my home." Ben declared as he brought both of his hands behind their heads and brought them to his chest. The twins clung to Ben with all their might taking him all in. Ben brought his head down to take in their scent, smelling their hair, like he was trying to memorize them. Iris looked back at Amar.

"You did it Mommy, you brought Daddy home." Iris beamed at her Mother and reached out for her to join them. Amar brought herself up behind Iris and snuggled her against Ben and reached her arms over to embrace Tana as well. Ben now had all of his girls in his embrace, they all accepted him and all loved him, unconditionally.

"You all brought me home and I am never going anywhere." Ben squeezed tighter and got a giggle out of the girls for causing them to get all crushed together. Smiles spread across all their faces, Ben looked up to see at the end of the bed, his Mother, Leia.

Leia watched in her blue hued form, as the Solo family was finally reunited all together. Ben nodded to her and mouthed a thank you to her. He may not have remembered being dead, but he knew in the force that his Mother was a key part to him coming back from the WBW. Leia had a look of complete content on her face, her Son was finally getting what he should have had all those years ago. Her life was complete, she could pass fully on into the force. Ben watched as his Mother faded away into peace and purpose. He did not feel sadness for his Mother passing on, but rather proud that she had been there to see it through and stood by him even if he had been Kylo Ren. Ben grinned and bent his head back down to kiss each of his Daughters head.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, not talking, but taking in the fact they all were hanging onto each other and it felt right. It was if Ben had never left, the girls fully accepted their Father and thought nothing else of it.

Amar broke the silence.

"I cannot remember the last time I was this happy. If I could I would never leave from this spot, I have everything I will ever need, just the four of us." Amar tugged her arms back taking them all in tighter in her embrace. Amar brought her head up to look up at Ben and smiled. He bent down to meet her awaiting lips, they pecked lightly in order to not disgust the girls.

To their surprise, the girls could feel their connection and did not meet them with a typical reaction from your younglings, all they did was beam at their Parents, like they understood how long they had waited to be together again. Iris pivoted her head to look back at her Mother, her hand came to Amar's stomach.

"Momma, you mean five of us, right?"


	76. Chapter  76

Amar looked down at Iris' hand to find it lightly caressing her abdomen. When Amar met her eyes again, Iris was all smiles.

"Love, I don't believe Mommy is pregnant." Amar brushed her Daughters hair back and out of her face. Amar could feel Ben through the force, his nerves had spiked after Iris had claimed those words.

Amar met her eyes with his own and instantly they felt reassured, if that were indeed the case, it would make things interesting, but not a disaster.

Iris reclaimed her position and laid down to snuggle her Father more.

"I have seen it happen, Momma." Iris sighed as she grabbed her Father's waist a little tighter.

Amar laid her head down on Ben's chest and kept her hands around her girls.

"For right now, all that matters is what's happening right here, right now. We are finally all together." Ben claimed as he kept his arms wrapped around his family.

—————

The happy family spent the remainder of the day in there going over everything on what had happened. Amar had to tell the twins about their loving Grandfather sacrificing his life for their Father's.

"Grandma must be so sad, Momma. Can we go and see her?" Tana asked her Mother. Amar grinned at her Daughter for being so caring towards other. They took the news well, considering death was not easy for anyone to take, let alone 7 year olds.

"Yes, we can. We need to get some supper into you both, you must be starving." As Amar told the girls about being hungry, they both got up simultaneously. They knew they hadn't eaten, but the reminder made it in the forefront of their minds. Amar and Ben got up slowly, but couldn't match their bouncy twins excitement. Tana and Iris stood on the bed as they waited for their stiff Parents to finally get up out of the bed.

"Daddy?" Both of the girls wanted his attention.

Ben stood from the bed and looked back at their marvelous brown eyes, looking to ask him something. Ben answered them with a "Hmm?" And turned towards them so they were both eye level with their Father.

"Would you carry us?" Both of the girls beamed and pleaded with their Father to lay on the extra cuteness, making it hard for him to refuse.

Amar stepped in before Ben could answer.

"Girls, I do believe you are 7 now and can fully walk all on your own, plus Daddy is tired I'm sure." Amar looked to Ben, who was giving the three of them his iconic side smile in response.

"Mommy is right, you are old enough, but what's a little fun? Come here." Ben held out his arms for the girls to bound into and they did. Tana claimed his shoulders and Iris wanted to be cradled by his colossal and hulking arms.

Amar smirked and shook her head at the sight before her, Ben would never let them down. Amar could see their future, their Father was something close and dear to the girls heart, no matter the time spent apart. Their force connection had always been there to make them feel like they hadn't missed out on anything.

The four of them walked to go and get some food for themselves, on their way there, instead of the familiar stern looks they got from most of the Resistance members, they were receiving ones of tenderness. The way the girls attached themselves to Ben would make anyone keel over with delight. Ben took the lead with the girls, as Amar followed silently gawking at them. Ben really made people forget that he once was the daunting Kylo Ren by the way he graciously enjoyed his Daughters presence and entanglement around his shoulders and arms.

When they arrived in the commissary, they were met with stares as the girls voices carried through the vast room. The twins realized how loud they had been in comparison and immediately were embarrassed, but Ben was there to comfort them and proceeded to tickle them as he lowered them off of himself to the floor. Everyone seemed to resume their eating and conversing. Ben was going to protect them always, even if that meant protecting their self consciousness.

Amar was beyond impressed by Ben's ability to fall right into fatherhood, without any second thought. The twins ran off to get their trays of food, while Amar came up behind Ben. Ben turned around with the biggest grin on his face to meet his loves face. Amar wasn't shy about the way it made her feel, how could he be any sexier with taking on his new role so fluidly. Amar grabbed Ben's face and brought it down to meet her delicate lips. Ben's eyes were crinkled from his grin and amazement of Amar's eager move. Amar didn't let go of him right away, she didn't want only a peck, she wanted to capture his mouth with her own. Ben brought his steady hand to the base of her neck to keep the kiss going, that was until they heard someone clear their throat.

Ben and Amar stepped apart and followed the sound with their heads.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but General Poe would like to revisit the conversation and plan with you both, after you are done here." The voice clearer had been Finn the Ex-Stormtrooper and now other General to the Resistance. Finn said his peace and motioned for them to return to what they were doing. Ben and Amar nodded to him in acknowledgment. Ben and Amar wove their hands together and looked upon each other.

"Amar, it makes me nervous for you to reach out to the Final Order. I have no idea what they are capable of anymore." Ben caressed her cheek with his hand, to show his concern, but Amar didn't need that to tell, she could feel it in his force.

Amar knew it would be hard to be away from Ben and the twins if she were to play her part, but then it dawned on her.

"What would they do if you returned out of nowhere?"

Ben looked down and then back up to her, he hadn't thought about that. Technically, he was missing in action, no one knew about what had happened on Exegol with Rey. If he were to go back with Amar and claim back the First and Final Order, he could lead them to where they needed him.

"I am no longer Kylo Ren, I feel like it could be tricky. It is something to think about though, that way we could do it together and not have you go alone into the belly of the beast."

Amar knew this was something they of course had to discuss with the command. Sending them out there claiming to be their old selves could be a major risk for the Resistance. How could they be sure that they simply weren't fleeing?

Ben and Amar knew they needed to further this conversation with Dameron and Finn, in order to get a better idea for a fully laid out plan.

As if Amar's Mother could read her thoughts, Maru entered to join the family.

"Mother, do you think you could watch the girls, while we step away to have our meeting with the General?" Amar asked her Mother tenderly.

Maru nodded in agreement as the girls caught on to what was happening. Their smiles turned to unease.

"Daddy, are you leaving already?" Tana looked upon her Father with longing in her dark eyes.

Ben walked over to where they were seated and bent down to the both of them. Ben grabbed both of their hands in each of his and looked up at them.

"I would never leave you, I will always be with you, you know that. Trust in the force. Mommy and I only have to step away to talk to Poe about some important things." Ben brought up their hands and kissed them and ran his hands across their cheeks.

"We will be back before you go to bed, so we can tuck you in, don't you worry." Ben stood to leave the girls to finish their meals.

Iris stood on the bench and yelled out for her Father's attention. Ben looked back at her.

"I love you, Daddy." Iris made her declaration as a tear slid down her face.

Ben stood there taking in this moment with his Daughters and Amar could feel the surge of the emotions within the family.

"And I love you, always." Ben answered back and grabbed Amar's hand to turn and leave for the comms room.

The girls knew in their hearts what their Father said to be true. They took the next moment to embrace their Grandmother tightly, they had felt the need to reassure her that she was not alone in this universe without their Grandfather.

Ben and Amar were silent on their walk to the comms room. All of their emotions swirled in their heads with the force. Finally ,Ben broke the silence.

"I have never felt so whole in my life, there was always a missing piece when I was Kylo, but I know now it was the three of you this entire time. I will always sacrifice everything for you and the girls. You mean the whole galaxy to me." Ben brought Amar's hand up and kissed it gingerly. Amar met his love with placing her hand over their already locked fingers and squeezed them. Amar didn't need to respond out loud to Ben, he had felt it within their connection.

Amar and Ben walked into the comms room to find both Generals, Rey, and Ahsoka all sitting down talking amongst themselves. As they entered, Poe got up and asked them to take a seat to join them in the discussion. Rey met Amar's eyes as they got seated and smiled at her, Amar knew that Rey had sensed the joyous connection of Ben and his younglings.

"Okay, we need to go over how we are going to get Amar to infiltrate the Final Order." Poe rested his hands on his hips and stood there waiting for someone to speak up.

Ben stood up from his position to further his idea.

"Look, I know most of you don't trust me yet, but hear me out. I am uncomfortable with the idea of Amar going alone. Amar reminded me that the First and Final Order have zero idea on what happened to Kylo Ren. All they know was that Kylo went missing in action after Kijimi." Ben stopped to judge everyone's reaction to what he was saying. Ben was met with a bunch of nodding heads and Rey chimed in.

"No one knows what exactly happened on Exegol, in regard to you." Rey put that out there for everyone.

Ben resumed his idea.

"Exactly, same goes for Amar. She is also missing in action for the Final Order. If her and I were to reach out and ask them for a pick up and had a legitimate story to go with it, then we would be the top ranking officials for the First and Final Order." Ben was interrupted by General Dameron.

"So you and her could go back to being Commander and Supreme Leader? Uh no, I do not trust either of you enough for that." Poe shook his head as he said his peace.

Rey's stood immediately and got in Poe's face.

"Look, I know you have a hard time letting people in, but Poe be reasonable. They are not those people anymore, the force is proof of that. You need to let go of your hate or your not any better than General Hux for that matter." Everyone was quiet after that, it was uncomfortable. Rey had just called Poe the one person he had despised over Kylo Ren.

Dameron turned around out of frustration. Ahsoka grabbed Rey's shoulder to pull her back, so tension could die down.

Amar stood as well and laid a hand on Poe's shoulder to gain his attention.

"General, I understand your reservations of us, but if we left to do this, we would be leaving behind our Daughters and my Mother in your care. Would we really leave them if we intended on joining the Final Order again?" Amar let her hand drop and waited for Poe to understand what she was saying.

Poe sighed. "I guess you are not wrong, but how are they even going to believe you after all this time?"

Ben felt a presence come into the room, one he was not expecting to feel ever again, considering he was the one that killed him. Everyone turned to the person that entered the room.

"I think I could help with that."

There in the doorway stood one of the fallen Knights of Ren without his helmet, but still with his scythe.

"Vicrul"


	77. Chapter 77

Sabers ignited instantly. Vicrul was one man, but not one that should be walkingand breathing still. Ben had taken down all of his Knights on Exegol. Ben, Amar, and Rey took the front and ignited their blue, orange, and yellow sabers. Ahsoka placed General Poe and Finn in the middle of the circle and ignited her white sabers in the back of the group to protect the new leadership.

Vicrul slowly dropped his scythe from his grasp and raised his hands in defeat to show his surrender. Rey extinguished her saber, but Ben and Amar kept theirs ablaze and crouched into their defense stance. They did not trust what was happening, well Ben didn't trust him and Amar was feeling that same emotion from him.

Rey knew she needed to step in to defuse the situation.

"Why are you here, Knight of Ren?" Rey called out towards the black cladded figure.

Vicrul slowly stepped forward to come a little closer, so he didn't have to yell, but he was met with Amar and Ben taking an equal step closer to him and he hesitated, clearly he was not winning anyone over just yet.

"I woke on Exegol after the destruction of what it once was, I found no other Knights left. I escaped in a lone TIE fighter there. I could sense a low connection to Ben Solo, I followed it, and I ended up here. I have nowhere to go, there are many things I need to explain." Vicrul lowered his hands, since he was going to have to further explain things ,before they felt safe the threat subside from him.

Rey looked to Ben for any inkling on what to do next. Ben relaxed his stance, but kept his saber ignited and Amar followed suit.

"Vicrul, you and the rest of the Knights tried to take me out. You were not loyal to Kylo Ren, you were loyal to Palpatine." Amar snapped her head to Ben, she did not know about the Knights dishonor to himself.

Amar felt a wave come over her, she felt hatred towards this man for trying to kill Ben. Amar felt her hand reverberating and before she could fathom what was happening, electricity shot out of her fingers and zapped Vicrul. It had been one bolt, but it had shot Vicrul back in agony from the shock.

Rey and Ben looked to Amar in an instant. She was staring at her hands, she didn't even try to do what just happened, Amar thought she had herself under control from the dark powers she had previously. Ben placed a hand on her cheek. Their eyes met and he reassured her that they would talk about this, but for now they needed to deal with Vicrul. Rey understood completely what had just happened, she herself had done the same thing, anger lead you to the dark side.

Vicrul slowly sat up grasping his side.

"Look, you need me. In order to convince the Order that you are still Kylo Ren, you need your Knights, at least one of them. It will prove to make the most sense for a story. Also, I would like to help if I can. The Knights were all seduced from the Emperor from a few years before you joined us Ben. We didn't know what we were doing, just what we were told, same as you."

Vicrul stood as he was trying to explain, but was having a hard time. Rey felt compassion for this fallen Knight, Rey walked over to him. She held out her hand for him to take. Vicrul looked upon her with soft eyes, she was a beauty for sure. Vicrul placed his hand in hers and by the will of the force, Rey pulled him upright.

Ben and Amar finally deactivated their sabers and placed them back on their respective locations. Ben still did not trust him, but this must have been what Poe and Finn were feeling towards him. Ben stepped aside to let the high command make a decision on his behalf. Dameron understood what Ben was trying to say from his look and took the initiative.

"Vicrul was it? We will hold you in detainment for now. Until, we have decided what we want to do and see you no longer as a threat." Poe comed guards to escort this formal Knight to the brig.

As the Resistance guards came in to escort Vicrul, Rey followed them out to see that it was done.

Everyone came back to the middle with concern written on their faces. Poe was shaking his head with his hands back on his hips. Finn sat down on the bench with his head in his hands, clearly this was unexpected and very complicated.

"Clearly he didn't die, you sure you got all the Knights, Solo?" Poe asked him in a condescending way.

Ben glared at the General, clearly Ben had no idea about why Vicrul was walking about the living once more, but Exegol was a unique place, considering it's link to the WBW.

"What are we to do about him? If what he says is true, then he is just like you, Ben." Ahsoka chimed in with her concern.

Amar sat down along with Finn on the bench, she was still reeling from her powers that had come through without her calling for it. Ben knew she was uneasy, so he took over the conversation for the both of them.

"Honestly, I never stopped to think about whether or not their minds had been messed with. I had always thought them loyal to their brethren code, but when they came at me on Exegol, I knew in my force that they had been Palpatine's puppets the whole time. They were the reason for all of it at the beginning. Just more pawns in his game." Ben ran his hand through his hair out of the stress that it had caused.

Everyone was on edge, except for whatever reason Rey and Vicrul himself. Poe was tired from this discussion already and they just needed to make a clear plan.

"Fine, Solo, if you trust him enough then take him with you on this mission. He isn't wrong, it will show a better picture for your story. You three need to be together when you are picked up. Once you have a foothold within the Order, you need to steer them towards surrender to the Resistance. Can you do that?" Dameron looked straight at Ben with the most serious face he could. Ben nodded in agreement.

Finn stood up immediately.

"Wait, what will happen after they surrender, to the troops and personnel?" General Finn seemed concerned to the max.

Ben looked to Dameron for the answer, if Ben had his way he would offer a substantial plan for the First Order and Resistance. Amar felt the idea and it had made sense with her own thoughts.

"Could we bring both sides together to stand in unity against the Sith?" Amar blurted out for the rest of the group to hear. Ben knew that was what he wanted ultimately, but it did sound better coming from Amar than himself. Finn nodded in agreement, but looked to Poe for a more clear answer.

Poe was pacing back and forth.

"Clearly, we do not have enough room here or the facility to hold such amount of personnel. Finn and I will work on a new location, while you both get the First Order under your control. Bringing both sides together will be what gets us through this, I believe that."

Everyone's jaw dropped, they had not anticipated Poe to be so understanding of this matter, but he was turning over a new leaf.

"For now, Ben and Amar, I know you just were reunited with your family. I will not send you out right away, take a bit, but we will need to act fast on this plan." Poe patted Amar on the shoulder as he made his exit towards the brig that now housed the former Knight of Ren.

Ben and Amar took that as their cue that the meeting was adjourned and they made their way back to the twins and Maru.

Amar was noticeable quiet as they walked hand and hand towards their Daughters. Ben looked down to find her in deep thought, Ben wrapped his behemoth arm over her shoulder and brought her in closer.

"Love, I know you are terrified of what happened back there, but we will learn to control it together, I promise." Ben bent his head over to kiss the top of her head.

"I know Ben, but what if I can't control it or I use it by accident? What if the girls get hurt? I don't want to be Palpatine." Amar stopped in her tracks and felt the tears welling in her eyes. Ben saw her face and grabbed her body and brought it in his embrace. Ben knew she needed to just feel, he knew they would figure it out, but he understood her concerns.

"Mar, you may have his blood, but you will never be him." Ben made her meet his eyes, so that she could see how serious he was.

Rey came up on the two of them.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but could I steal Ben for a minute?" Amar relaxed as Ben let his hands fall of her shoulder. Amar looked up at Ben.

"I will go and find our Daughters and start getting them ready." Amar turned around and headed towards the living quarters of the base.

Ben watched her walk away, he knew he needed to further convince her that she bore no resemblance to her blood, she needed a new name to call her own. Ben turned towards Rey.

"I have something else for you, it is from your Mother. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to give it to you, but it seems now that you are not behind any ray shields, I can finally give it to you." Rey reached out to give Ben a tiny box. Ben had zero idea on what it could have been, but if it was from his Mother, then he wanted it more than anything.

Ben opened the tiny box and revealed her duel gem ring she had worn at all times. It was her wedding ring from his Father. The blue gems represented where Ben had been from, Chandrila. Ben smiled as he ran his thumb over the smooth gems of the ring.

"Thank you Rey, for giving me this. You have no idea what this means to me." Ben smiled at his once dyad connection. Rey returned the favor and patted his arm. Ben's face fell ever so slightly.

"Rey, you need to be careful with Vicrul, I know that you love to see the good side in everyone, but he is a trained killer and very lethal. Please take caution with him." Ben became very serious. 

"Oh Ben, do not you worry. I will be on first watch, making sure he stays put. Why don't you and Amar go and stay on the Falcon, I promise I won't come barging in." Rey winked at Ben and walked off towards the brig.

Ben placed the box in his pocket and headed towards his family. 


	78. Chapter 78

Ben opened the blast doors by the wave of his hand with the force. Inside, he could hear a real ruckus going on, screaming of two little girls, who were procrastinating going to bed and making their poor Mother have a stabbing headache. As soon as Ben entered the girls ran from chasing each other to greet their Father. Tana and Iris force jumped in the air and Ben managed to capture both of them in his wide arms.

"Daddy, you are finally here. Momma was trying to make us get into bed before seeing you." Tana being the complete Daddy's girl tattled on their Mother. Iris just nodded in agreement, she would never throw their Mother under a speeder like that.

Ben looked down at his joyous Daughters and couldn't help, but grin ear to ear at them. How did Amar get anything done around them? They were infectious with their happiness. Ben looked over to Amar, who was perched on the side of their bed rubbing her temples from her head. Ben felt out through the force and could sense her pain and tiredness.

Ben realized now, that he needed to step in and not only be the fun Father, like his Dad had once been. Ben tucked each girl under his arms and made his way over to the bed.

"Well, I am here now and that means you can get into bed, like Mommy told you. I was always going to get here before you went to bed, she was only prepping you to be ready. Remember, you need to listen to Mommy always." Ben tossed them on the bed and they bounced and giggled as the bed bounced them a few times from the drop.

Amar and Ben force connected in their minds and Amar said her peace.

_Thank you for what you said, I just have a terrible headache._

Amar sent a loving sensation to Ben through the force with her words. Ben simply gave her a cheeky smile and his response.

_This is where we can take turns, it's not all on you anymore._

Amar felt a sudden rush of emotions, Ben knew again the right thing to say. He knew that parenthood was better together and he was here to take half the share, like it should have been all along.

Amar quickly wiped her eyes dry to try and prevent any attention from the girls, but she should have not had force sensitive children then. Iris was a Momma's girl and bound to Amar like Tana was to Ben.

Iris raised a hand to run her small delicate fingers on her Mother's face to try and soothe her. Amar caught her hand and kissed her palm lightly and placed it back down to Iris' side.

"Thank you love, but Mommy is just tired, I think."

Ben looked at his beautiful dyad and knew if there was going to be any moment this was it, he wanted to share it with his Daughters as well.

Ben leaned over the girls and got both of their faces to turn and look at him.

"How would you both like to have my last name?" Ben asked Tana and Iris.

The girls instantly looked over at Amar, for what seemed like an answer to give. Amar beamed at them.

"You should have had the name Solo all along, it is only right." Amar wiped their hair out of their faces to show her motherly love.

"Yes, please!" Both Tana and Iris said excitedly.

Ben sneakily grabbed the box from his pocket and let it hover off to the side of the bed.

"Well, it seems I only have to ask one more person." Ben's smiled grew even bigger making his toothy grin come out. Amar shot her head over to Ben, he was already giving her those weak at the knees emotions. Ben grabbed her hand and turned it over. Ben placed the small box open on her palm.

Amar looked down to find a gold ring that swirled around two blue gems.

"Oh Ben, this is beautiful." Amar marveled at it as she took it from the box and into her hands.

"It was my Mother's. The gems are from my home planet." Ben stood up and came around the bed to be by Amar's side. He lowered himself onto his knees and held her hand in his own.

"Amar I don't want to waste anymore time, let us do what we should have done after that trip to Naboo. Marry me?" Ben looked up into Amar's drenched eyes. He could feel them trying to prick his eyes as well. Amar grabbed his face with both of her hands and came down to his level.

“Yes, Ben Solo, I give you my heart and soul." Amar leaned in to kiss him and he found the base of her neck instantly, capturing her lips with his own. Ben and Amar both had tears coming down their faces as they kissed. They leaned back and Amar placed Leia's old wedding ring on her finger for where it would stay forever.

Ben and Amar rose from the floor still holding their hands together. Amar wiped her tears and then the few rogue ones that fell from Ben's eyes, as well. Ben caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes, this is what the young Ben Solo always wanted, just had to wait a few more years than he would have liked, but it was here, nonetheless.

They turned to assume their position again on either side of the bed of the girls'. Each parent bent down and kissed the forehead of the twins and wished them sweet dreams. Tana and Iris settled down and brought the blankets up to their chins and snuggled down, closing their eyes.

Ben and Amar stepped back quietly out of the room, when the blast doors closed, Amar attacked Ben's face. Ben was forced upon the wall with a thud, Amar grabbed his hair in fistfuls and devoured his warm lips with her own. Ben smiled as she was quite literally eating his face. Amar broke apart and gave him a sly smile and a wink.

"Why don't we maybe go back to our own room and you can continue to eat my face?” Ben gave her a wink in return and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the outside.

Amar followed with a grin on her face, she would never get use to the sight of Ben, not ever.

She realized that they were leaving the hanger.

"Where are we going, Ben?" Amar asked quietly almost in a whisper.

"Rey is allowing us to utilize the Falcon for our stay, it allows some peace and quiet away from everyone." Ben kept up his pace and pulled her along. It had been a full day and Ben wanted a little alone time with Amar again. He knew, he had only had his family for a couple days, but he had to cherish every moment he could.

They went up the ramp and found the familiar blast doors to the Captain's quarters.

"If we are going to keep doing the unmentionables in here, we seriously need to make it seem more like our room and less your Father's." Amar looked around to all the older decor and items found along the way. Ben grumbled to himself.

"Can we please not talk about my Father, when I am trying to.....well, you know?” Ben's cheeks seemed to brighten just a bit as he realized what he was insinuating. Amar walked over to Ben, on her way over she loosened her top, so it would fall off her shoulders. Ben's eyes grew, but not in an innocent way, merely a growing hunger.

"Ben, are you trying to make love to me?" Amar gave a seductive grin as she asked him.

Ben turned towards her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders and looked down. There Amar stood, her breasts fully uncovered and waiting for him. Ben could never resist them, even Kylo Ren couldn't help but devour her chest.

Ben placed his hand there and with the other lowered her pants down, to make her completely stark naked. Ben grabbed her and brought her up to him and kissed her passionately. Amar made quick work trying to get his sweater up and pants off. They both felt like they couldn't get to each other faster, all the while placing kisses anywhere they could.

Amar lead him to the bed and sat him down on the edge, she sank down to her knees and spread his bare legs apart. Ben knew instantly what she was going for and he caught her chin in his hands and lifted it so Amar met his eyes. Through their connection Ben needed to make sure.

_Mar, you don't have to do this. I know it can seem degrading to some women._

Amar looked up at his face and smiled sweetly him. Ben was a thoughtful man, but now was not the time for that. Amar placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly to rest on his elbows. Ben didn't say another word as he watched her put her sweet lips around his member. Ben tilted his head back in enjoyment and let out a small moan.

Ben raised his head back up, he didn't want to keep his eyes shut, watching her was the part that made it. Fire was rising in his force, he could feel it, Kylo was trying to come out again. He knew he needed to be gentle, but in the back of his mind, Kylo wanted to grab the back of her head and force her further down his shaft.

Amar let out a moan as she continued with her lips, making Ben lose control of his thoughts and emotions. Ben grabbed her head and lowered her further down, he could tell she was not able to go any further, but that was what made it so good. Amar seemed to enjoy it as well, making it even hotter to Ben.

Ben didn't want to finish yet or better yet this way. Ben grabbed her chin up and his member came out with a pop. He kept his hold on her chin as he pulled her up, he met her lips with his own and lowered her onto the bed.

He wanted to gain control over his inner self, so he could make love to Amar in his own way. Ben had her on her back and brought her legs up and out so he could line himself up with her. Ben stood in front of her off the bed and forced his way into her. Amar moaned out his name and that made him overly excited, almost too much. Ben slowed his pace and watched her, how she took all of him in so well. They were made for each other. Amar grabbed at his arms and pulled him hard towards her. This was her sign that she wanted faster, Ben increased his pace and pumped into her. Ben reached his fingers down to her slit below. As soon as he touched her there, her skin became flushed. Ben knew that pleased her, by the way she clenched around him inside of her. He knew he was close and so was she. Amar opened her eyes to stare right back at his, Ben felt her rise come and then he couldn't help, but climax with her.

Ben slowly lowered his head down to her chest and took a minute to catch his breath. He would never tire from this woman, she had his whole entire being.

Amar raised his head with her hands and brought him up to meet her lips. They kissed and put their foreheads together.

"I love you, Ben Solo."

Ben knew instantly his response.

"I know, Mrs. Solo." Ben kissed her forehead and they embraced and fell back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so i am not very good at this whole smutty thing, but i tried haha.


	79. Chapter 79

Ben and Amar woke as newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Solo. There was no need for ceremony, Ben had given her his love long ago, it didn't require an audience for that. To their family it was a given, that once Ben was back, they would forever be attached. A dyad in the force, two that are one.

Ben and Amar rose in the early dawn to be in their Daughters rooms before they were up and around bothering their Grandmother. They made their way back to the living quarters on the base, walking hand in hand.

Today, they would run the course of Ajan Kloss with the twins, Ben was eager to see how their training was progressing. Their knowledge of the force was growing daily and he knew, no, he could feel how powerful they were together.

As they entered the room, they were met with sleepy girls still in their shared bed. Both of their heads were a whirlwind of raven and lapis locks, covering their faces and sprawling across their pillows. Ben and Amar smiled down at their gorgeous girls they had created from themselves.

Amar gently sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Iris. Ben leaned down over Tana and lightly ran his firm hand over her cheek. Both of the girls' eyes fluttered open, reluctantly.

"Wake up my loves, we have a big day ahead of us." Ben's voice came out in a low rumble than a whisper because of the mere bass he had to his voice. Tana and Iris perked their heads up and looked between their Parents with excitement.

"We are going to continue your training, but first, Daddy wants to see what you know." Amar lightly grinned to the both of them.

The twins quickly jumped out of their blankets and shot up on the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Now get ready, we will get some breakfast and then be on our way." Ben said as he told them the days plan. Ben and Amar went over to the entryway as the girls made quick work to get changed.

——————

Rey had been on watch all night, watching the interesting character Vicrul. Rey knew she didn't need to stay and that the Resistance had it all under control, plus the ray shields, but when she felt his presence something was different.

Rey knew of Kylo's Knights of Ren, but she had never really encountered them, but she had heard of their brutality they had given. This Vicrul, was giving her whiplash though, he held no ill feeling or vengeance against the Resistance. Rey felt intrigued to know more about him. She finally could see the man behind the helmet, he was a man with tanned skin and bore green eyes and dark hair. Not one she envisioned as a Knight of Ren, she figured them to all be deformed, like she had thought Kylo had been before he unmasked himself long ago.

Just like that moment, Rey had been thrown for a loop to see such a striking man behind the mask. Shame that they both had to endure such things in their life, behind their manipulation, stood men looking for the right place in the universe, only to be seduced and mind controlled by evil.

No words had been spoken all night, as Rey tried to figure him out. Rey reached out through the force to find him being sensitive to it, but not fully trained. Rey needed to know more about him in order to gain any trust for the Knight. Rey got up from the chair outside the cell and paced around. Vicrul had slept all night on the hard stone bench in his cell, now he sat up watching her pace.

"Is Vicrul your birth name or did the Knights give you it?" Rey stood with her hands on her hips as she asked the former Knight of Ren. Rey was met with silence as Vicrul stood from the bench and walked slowly over to her behind the ray shield.

Rey raised her eyebrows at the man, to entice him to maybe actually answer her question, which he finally did.

"Vicrul is the only name I have ever gone by, you may continue to use it." He answered, but his voice was weirdly soft natured. Rey had expected it to be deep and course like Ben's had been at times. Rey took a step back in a response to the realization of his voice. Vicrul tilted his head to the side to gain a better look upon the Jedi.

"I make you uncomfortable, I can sense your force, but not uncomfortable in a way from a stranger, no. These feelings are coming off as intrigue and is that lust?" Vicrul chuckled to himself.

Rey knew immediately what he was getting at.

"Absolutely not, nice try, but piss off.” Rey turned around with fury in her eyes. How could he even read her force, he was just trying to get under her skin.

Vicrul stepped as close as he could to the shield.

"Rey, I have been feeling you all night. You just thought I was sleeping, but really I was reading you. I intrigue you, it is okay to feel that way." Vicrul didn't budge from his position.

Rey was to say the least, interested now, he had been reading her force the entire night? Rey only thought they had been only slightly force sensitive.

"The Knights are force sensitive, but we always chose to handle things with our own hands and weapons and let Kylo do all of the Jedi mind tricks." Vicrul said as he waved his finger in from of him, imitating a mind trick.

Rey stepped closer to the cell with her eyes full of wonder.

"You can use the force?" Rey asked Vicrul.

Vicrul smiled and looked down.

"I am sure I would be able to, if I was trained properly, but I never was. I can only feel with it. Like I said, our code was far from the force." Vicrul looked back at Rey and he flashed his emerald eyes back at her.

Rey felt her knees weaken, why was he doing this to her? She needed to get a grip of herself. Rey turned around and fled the cellblock in a hurry. She needed to talk to the one person who may have an idea on what was going on with her, her Cousin, Amar.

——————

Ben couldn't hear a single footstep as he stood in the clearing of the jungle of Ajan Kloss. All he could hear was the chattering birds above his head. Ben stood there with his eyes closed, he held his lightsaber in his hand, but not ignited.

Ben was listening for the approaching Tana, but she was doing well. He had no inkling on where she was, Tana was practicing masking her force from others around her. Ben breathed slowly in and out, reaching out looking for his silent Daughter.

A snap of a twig and Ben opened his eyes quickly to see Tana leaping with her Mother's saber in her hand toward him. Ben quickly ignited his blue saber and clashed it with the familiar orange hued lightsaber.

Ben knew his strength would overpower his 7 year old Daughter, he budged her back and extinguished his saber and Tana followed suit. Amar and Iris came walking up hand and hand toward the Father and Daughter duo. Ben gazed down at Tana, she appeared disappointed.

Ben stepped forward and bent down to be level with her. Ben lightly lifted her chin with his finger.

"That was very good, Tana. Do not be discouraged by my ability to catch you. You came very close before I sensed you. With more time and patience you will achieve the ability, I believe it." Ben rose and kissed Tana on the forehead.

Ben felt all of his love and endearment flow over the edge. Never in a million years would he ever imagined being able to teach the ways of the force and be able to show emotion correctly. He knew that Amar and himself could successfully train their Daughters with being the loving Parents the twins required from them, as well.

Ben walked over to Amar and Iris. Ben kissed Iris on her forehead and planted one of Amar's temple as well.

"Have they worked with lightsabers much?" Ben asked Amar.

"Honestly, no. We have not had many to go around. For a while, there weren’t any and then, when I finally got mine back, time got away from us with everything that has happened. They have zero to no experience with dueling with sabers." Amar admitted to Ben.

Ben turned towards the girls and grabbed his saber back from his hip and gave it to Iris.

"Girls, I want you to stand in the middle and face each other." Ben grabbed each Daughter and brought them to where he instructed.

"Ignite the sabers." Ben gave them instruction with their teachings.

Tana ignited the orange saber, while Iris ignited Ben's blue saber.

Ben and Amar could feel the raw power coming off of the twins from the power of their Parents sabers. Amar smiled at her amazing girls and how much it felt like it wasn't too long ago Ben and herself were doing the same thing.

Tana and Iris seemed to have a conversation amongst themselves. The girls then switched the sabers in each other hands. Tana now with her Father’s and Iris with their Mother’s. The force reverberated again off of them, swirling around and kicking up the wind. The trees and vines around them swayed with the force.

There was something about the way the force consumed this family, they were all so strong with the force. Ben looked to Amar with the proudness of a Father.

"They need their own sabers, Amar. We need to find something for them to use at least." Ben wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I know Rey did the symbolic gesture by burying the Skywalker sabers, but Tana and Iris are Skywalker's as well, should they not also carry them?" Amar looked up to Ben for an answer to her question.

Ben looked to her and nodded in agreement. From the tree line, Rey came walking toward the family.

"I think I can help you with that. The girls need to further their training and I think they should wield the Twin sabers of the Skywalker bloodline." 


	80. Chapter 80

Ben, Amar, and the twins turned towards Rey with intrigue. Rey had been the one to place the Twin sabers in their final resting place, but with the rising threat that loomed over the galaxy, everyone would need to be ready, once again.

"I think it is necessary, in order to progress their training, we need the Skywalker sabers." Rey approached them with her stoic look.

Ben looked down to his girls and his mind consumed him with his thoughts, Amar holding his hand, looked up at him as she watched in her own head all of the images going through his mind. Amar and Ben shared a moment together, going over it without sharing with everyone. Probably one of the best parenting skills they had, being able to discuss without the girls knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Rey, there are things that we need to discuss with you and Master Ahsoka. Would you mind escorting the girls back to their Grandmother and bring Ahsoka back with you?" Amar asked Rey. Rey walked behind the two girls as their frowns grew.

"But Momma, our training! We want to still work with you and Daddy..." Iris cried out in her whiny voice.

Ben could only smile at her, he still couldn't believe he had helped create such beautiful Daughters.

"Honey, we are going to discuss the future of your training, it is important. There are things your Father and I need to figure out for you. Please listen to me and go with your Auntie Rey back to the base." Rey grabbed their shoulders in a caring way and budged them toward the base.

Ben and Amar turned toward each other, Ben grabbed her cheek and caressed her with his hands. Amar leaned her head further into his grasp and closed her eyes, she would never stop loving the way it felt for him to be her Ben again. He could sense her anxiety through their force bond and furrowed his brows.

"Amar, tell me what your thinking. I'd rather hear it from you than stealing your thoughts." Ben placed both hands on her cheeks.

Of course, Ben had his own reservations to what they had been discussing within their minds, but he wanted to communicate with his wife and talk it through.

Amar sat down on a log as whatever she was thinking about consumed her.

Ben gazed down at her waiting to listen. Amar met his eyes with her own that were filled with worry.

"They need continuous training, they need guidance from more than us. Master Ahsoka knows the ways of the Grey. I do not want our girls being Jedi's nor the Sith. They shouldn't endure what we had to go through, I want them to feel compassion and understand that it is okay to be upset. My main concern, is that with the rising threat, it will pull us away from them. I don't want them to feel abandoned like we did as we grew up." Amar brought her hands to her temples and tried to soothe a growing headache.

Ben knelt down to fully take in his concerned wife, he understood all that she felt, he too could feel the troubles in his mind.

"My love, you know this is what is needed to progress their future, we will not be abandoning them. As soon as we can, we will join them and help with their training. Once the threat is clear, I no longer want any part of the rebuild of the Republic. Our place is with the new construction of a new Order of the Grey. We can no longer have just light side Jedi, we need the balance. Our girls, will understand because we will tell them the truth and be honest with them, something we did not get growing up."

Ben had hardly finished his sentence before Amar rose from the log in a flash. Amar hopped into Ben's arms and placed both of her hands on the side of his face. Amar couldn't help but instantly devour his lips with her own. They embraced each other and took the moment to share their compassion and love for one another. The force around them did the usual swirling with the wind picking up. Their feet left the ground and they rose with the force, hovering only a bit off the ground. Their minds were one, Amar couldn't help but feel completely consumed by Ben and vice versa. Ben trailed down the base of her neck with his lips and Amar kept her eyes closed, to be one with the force and remain in the moment with Ben. He opened his eyes to see they were hovering off the ground, but what caught his eyes was a blue glowing butterfly. It fluttered and twirled in the force around them. He watched as it landed on Amar and he could only feel pure bliss. Ben had no knowledge of what it meant, but he felt nothing but happiness. Amar consumed his lips again, they definitely needed more alone time, but the threat was rising and they were going to have to play their part soon.

Amar and Ben were too infatuated with each other to realize the approaching force signatures.

They could hear in the distance someone clear their throat. Ben and Amar opened their eyes simultaneously to find Master Ahsoka and Rey giving them a knowing look. They both reached the grassy surface below and the force settled.

Ahsoka and Rey made their way over to the lover's.

"I have never seen such a site before, it is truly incredible how the force works when you two are together as one." Ahsoka chuckled her response as they reached the pair. Amar's cheeks flared up in a light pink, she was still not use to being out in the open with their feelings.

Rey beamed at them, she knew in the force that it was only right for them to be the way they were, she only hoped that one day she could feel that again, like she had with Ben some time ago. Rey remembered she still needed to have that conversation with Amar, but not with Ben around. Ben was still very weary about Vicrul and did not trust him. Rey met Amar's eyes and they nodded to each other, Amar knew that after this they needed to discuss a matter. The force had a magical way of making each of them understand without words.

Master Ahsoka made a gesture for all of them to center around so they could discuss what she was beckoned for.

Ben and Amar looked at each other and then back to Rey and Ahsoka.

"Master, our girls will need your guidance and Rey's. We can only teach them so much, we feel in order to further their education, they need to seek training from the both of you. Ben and I want to retrieve the Skywalker sabers from Tatooine before we start our mission, to give the girls. We want you to take them and train them. We know it is a lot to ask, but we all know is there needs to be a new Order and we believe you, Master Ahsoka should take the lead with Rey by your side." Amar stared at the two wide eyed force users.

Rey knew in her heart, what Amar was saying needed to happen as well, but Ben and Amar were putting their full trust and belief in her and Master Ahsoka to start the new Grey Order, starting with their twins. It was a lot of pressure, but one that was necessary.

"I believe Ahch-to would provide a good start to further the teachings of the Grey way. I will need to offer my help for the Resistance, but after that, I can accompany Master Ahsoka on the island." Rey looked at each individual with complete certainty.

"We will periodically remain open in the force to feel out any users out there in the galaxy that may need our guidance. I will never take younglings from their families without complete assurance, it is what the family wants. I do not want to force anyone into a life they do not desire." Master Ahsoka explained to the group of force wielders.

"That is the most important, but with the teachings of the Grey, it will be a more rounded education. There are many things we will need to look to figure out for the future, one being Kyber crystals. For now, let's get the threat under control and then we can focus on the future of the Grey Jedi." Ben claimed to them all. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with their future plans. There was only a handful of force user, but it was a steady start to the new Order. It had to start somehow and once Ben and Amar joined them, it would be even better.

“Master Ahsoka, will Sabine be joining you all? I have not seen her for some time." Amar asked the Togruta.

Ahsoka's smile faded just a little.

"Sabine had to return back to Mandalore, there were matters for her to attend to. She accomplished her mission with reuniting the Bridger family and then the Solo’s." 

"Well, her help was much appreciated." Ben smiled tightly.

The conversation was coming to an end and they were starting to get the idea to head back, but Amar still knew that Rey wanted to have a conversation. Ben grabbed Amar's hand to lead her back with him to the base, but Amar didn't budge. Ben looked back with a wave of concern, Amar winked to him.

"Rey and I want to discuss a few things before we go back, but Ben will you accompany Master Ahsoka back with you?" Amar placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked. Ben got the hint that Rey and Amar needed a private moment and held his arm out for Ahsoka to latch onto. Master Ahsoka was a brilliant force wielder, but she was aging and it was more than acceptable. Ahsoka weaved her arm through Ben's and steadied herself to walk through the jungle of Ajan Kloss. Ben knew there was a matter at hand for him to do alone, he needed to see his former Knight, Vicrul.

Rey and Amar sat together on the log, Amar knew it must be important for Rey wanting to talk to her in private. She felt a proudness that Rey confided in her, she felt like the older Sister to her instead of a Cousin, it warmed her heart.

Rey seemed nervous and Amar placed her hand on hers and tightened her grip.

"Rey, you can talk to me. I can sense your nerves. What is on your mind?" Amar gazed upon Rey waiting for her to enlighten her on the issue. Rey breathed in and slowly exhaled.

"Well, as you know, I stood watch over Vicrul last night. I tried to feel through the force his intentions. All the while, he was doing the same to me, I was unaware of his force ability." Rey stopped to meet Amar's eyes to judge if she was following along.

Amar nodded for her to continue.

"When I had the connection with Ben, I felt some things I know were because of the bond, but now that it is gone all those feeling went out the door. When I sat there in the cell block, I started to feel those similar feelings, but towards Vicrul. I don't know what is wrong with me. I barely know him, but something about his force is weirdly calming to me." Rey looked down in embarrassment. Amar stopped to think what she was trying to say. Rey had felt an emotional attachment to this former Knight. Amar would never judge her for what she was expressing, clearly her and Ben were not new to the idea of two force users becoming connected.

Amar felt she needed comforting, clearly she felt ashamed for her emotions and she shouldn't. Amar wrapped her arms around Rey's shoulder and looked at her.

"I don't know much about Vicrul, as a Knight they were ruthless, but so was Kylo Ren and myself. Everyone gave us a chance and I will do the same. I trust you Rey and if you believe there is good in him, then I will talk to Ben. Do not feel ashamed for having feelings. We were told not have attachments and look what happened. Cheer up my sweet Cousin, if there is anyone that could understand, it's us." Amar smiled at Rey with crinkled eyes.

Rey felt the connection flowing from herself and Amar. She believed in what she was saying, she was reassured and knew that she needed to get to the bottom of why she felt this connection to Vicrul. 


	81. Chapter 81

Ben arrived back at the base with Master Ahsoka safe and sound. He made his way to the cellblock before he returned to his Daughters. Ben felt the familiar presence in the force of his former Knight, Vicrul had been the closest of them to himself. Not that they were allowed to form any kind of friendship, they were a brethren or so Ben had thought. The Knights of Ren had gone behind his back and followed Palpatine instead, they ultimately tried to take him out. Ben felt rage boiling in his soul as Vicrul came into his view. Vicrul immediately stood from the stone bench and watched Ben with worried eyes.

Ben didn't know what he was even doing here, clearly he did not trust him any longer and it did no one good for him to cause any trouble. Ben knew he needed to fall back and go to his Daughters, but his inner self was too strong and wanted to know why they had followed Palpatine over himself.

"You betrayed me." Was all Ben said to Vicrul, he could tell Ben was radiating with hate.

Vicrul had no ill feelings toward Ben, he needed to convince him of that. What he didn't understand was how much Ben remembered now from jogging his memory back. Before Vicrul could answer Ben spoke again, gaining closer to the ray shields.

"You were the ones that took Amar from the temple and kept her with Snoke. You sought me out and are the reason for both of our fates. Why would you come back here?" Ben asked through his teeth.

Vicrul grabbed the bars on the side of his cell and hung his head.

"Look Ben, we were just following orders. We had been brainwashed shortly before our mission to capture her. We were tricked just like you."

_Lies_

Ben stopped in his tracks. He had heard the voice again, not aloud, but in his head. No, it couldn't be. Palpatine was dead, there was no way he was in his head, he must be tired. Ben shook his head to clear it and forget what he was thinking.

"You knew the entire time I was fighting alongside you and yet you said nothing." Ben came as close as he could to the bar and grabbed them as well, if he were directly in front of Vicrul he would have grabbed his collar.

_That's not the only thing he did. Ask him about what the Knights did to Amar in her quarters. Hahaha_

Ben's face fell, no, Amar had never mentioned that. He would have known if she had been violated in that way.

_Would she have told you? Would Amar want to worry you more?_

Ben couldn't handle it any longer, the voice was getting to his head. His anger had boiled over now. Ben slammed his hand on the button to turn off the ray shields. Vicrul backed away from the entrance with his hands up, he knew he needed to be weary of Ben. He knew what Kylo Ren would have done to a traitor like himself, but he had hoped Ben would have been different.

Ben ignited his saber and grabbed a fistful of Vicrul's shirt. Ben's eyes had fury in them. He was believing everything the voice was telling him. Ben hadn't stopped to think maybe the voice was lying to him, just trying to get under his skin.

Ben held his saber up and under his throat.

"Did you touch Amar? You and the other Knights? Did you defile the love of my life?" Ben screamed at Vicrul.

The piercing green eyes of the former Knight widened, he clearly had no idea what Ben was talking about. The Knights had never touched her in that sense.

Ben's mind was swimming with false images of Amar screaming and crying, calling out for Ben to help her. The image showed Vicrul standing above her smirking down at the crying Amar. Her clothes were ripped and shredded, like someone had tried to ravage her already. Ben was furious and closed the gap between his saber and the neck of Vicrul. The saber lightly gashed his neck, but Ben's saber was being stopped by something else.

Ben and Vicrul looked over to the side of them to find Amar with her hand reached out, forcing Ben's saber to be frozen in the spot, stopping it from severing Vicrul's head from his body.

"Ben, what are you doing? Lower your weapon, this isn't you anymore." Rey asked as she ran up to the side of him to protect the former Knight. Vicrul ran a hand up to his neck to cover the wound. Rey grabbed his body and helped him off to the side.

Ben let his saber fall to his side as it switched off. Amar ran to Ben and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Ben, what happened? What did he do?" Amar's eyes were searching for the answers in his darkened brown eyes, but she saw many emotions go through them, but mainly fear and anger. Amar could sense he was still distraught from what had happened, Amar knew she needed to get him back to their quarters. Amar turned towards Rey and Vicrul.

"Rey, get him to the med bay, he needs to be seen. Don't worry, I don't believe he is a danger, he would have fought back if he was." Amar made a demand to Rey and she was quick to her feet to get Vicrul out of there and towards the med bay.

Amar turned towards Ben and lead him out shortly after. Ben didn't say a word, he was still reeling from what had transpired. Amar knew she needed to get him safe and quickly. Amar pulled Ben along to the Falcon and onto the ship. Amar waved her hand for the blast doors to open to their quarters.

Amar sat Ben down on the bed and lowered herself in front of him, in a crouching position. Amar reached up to his face again and pulled him to look at her.

"Ben, show me what happened." It was a demand not a question and Ben knew that. It was painful, he didn't want to see it again, but this was important.

Ben and Amar force connected in their minds and Ben showed her what scenes had played in his mind and who he had heard. Amar's face fell and became one with concern. Amar quickly stood from her position, she didn't know what to do. That had never happened, but yet she saw herself as clear as day in the memory that had been given to Ben.

"That never happened. Palpatine manifested those images in your head. I am not sure how, but Ben believe me, I would have told you if that had happened. Vicrul or any other Knight did not do any of those things to me. I was alone for a two months in that room, no one entered, but droids." Amar knew it was crucial for Ben to understand and realize that it had all been a lie.

Ben was still sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands now. Amar grabbed his arms and pulled them down, Ben rose his head to meet hers. Amar placed herself on his lap by straddling his legs. Amar placed her forehead with his own and closed her eyes and Ben did the same.

"Believe me Ben, it was all a lie to get you to have your anger come out. He was trying to get under your skin." Amar kissed him lightly on the lips and Ben exhaled slowly.

Ben's eyes fluttered open and met Amar's.

"Look how quickly he could get me to that point Mar? All he had to do was show you in distress and I was back to being Kylo Ren." Ben's eyes were strained from his intense pain coming across his face.

Amar brought up her hand to run along his cheek line.

"We just need to tame him, love. Kylo Ren will always be apart of who you are. That is okay, as long as we can get him in control. There are certain times when Kylo can be tamable and manageable." Amar smiled to Ben, trying to ease the concern on his face, but his eyes seemed to twitch from his continued agony. Amar lightly kissed the soft skin just below his eye, as she tried to ease his internal struggle with himself.

Ben knew Amar was right, if they could control the narrative of Kylo then Palpatine couldn't get to him that way any longer. Ben felt better that Amar understood that Kylo would always be hiding in his mind to be let out, but she was right. Ben knew there were specific times where Kylo could be helpful. Ben looked to Amar and her mood had changed completely, she had been worried, but now her eyes had dimmed and her eyelashes fluttered at him.

Ben's mood changed in an instant. Amar was trying to tell him that Kylo Ren could come out in their intimate moments, that was what she meant. Ben still felt uneasy letting his former self take over in those emotions, especially now that he had images of her being scared and in pain from certain acts performed with her. Ben shuddered and Amar could feel the thought holding Ben back.

Amar sunk lower into his lap letting their sensitive spots grind against each other. Ben let out a moan in response. His eyes grew hungrier the more he felt her warmth ride against his.

"Ben, I will always want you. Even if that means he is apart of it as well. If the way to control Kylo Ren is to let him out, then do it, my love. I will always trust you." Amar lowered her head to his neck and kissed it all the way down.

Ben was fighting the internal battle with himself and was holding back. He knew Kylo could go to levels Ben would not, not without asking or talking about it first. Kylo took what he wanted and that's all that mattered.

Amar knew Ben was holding back by their connection, she heard the internal struggle, but she knew the secret weapon. Amar knew Ben couldn't resist her breasts. Amar found the hem at the bottom of her tank and lifted it over her head, revealing her bound breasts. Ben looked down and Amar could feel the hardening bulge in his pants twitch by the site. Amar knew he would not resist the fully exposed breasts once she unwound them. Amar reached back to start to unravel, but Ben's hand grabbed hers to stop it.

"Mar, I do not know what will happen if I willingly give Kylo Ren control." Ben said with apprehension written on his face. Amar pushed his hand out of the way and her breasts came bouncing out of the wrap. Ben immediately landed his eyes on her perking nipples, there was no going back now. Ben lowered his head to meet her breasts with his warm lips, Amar felt her head tilt back in satisfaction. She knew this was also what made her tick, Amar couldn't resist the way it made her ready for him down there.

Amar could feel his emotions turn over a leaf to the intensity that she longed for. Amar slowly took off his shirt over his head and let his smoldering tight muscles come into her view. Amar matched him and ran her mouth over his pecks, leaving love marks over them. Amar earned a grunt from Ben and he flipped her over without the force, but from his own aggression coming out. Ben didn't waste any time and pulled her pants down and then his own, releasing their sensitive areas.

Ben had never done it, but he felt it was only right to show her that she was his. Ben continued on her breast, but started to lower his kisses down to her lower warmth. Amar grabbed his shoulder instantly as if she had just realized what he had in mind. Ben met her eyes that were doused with concern. Ben through their connection soothed her thoughts and Amar relaxed as he continued down.

Amar could feel his warm breath hit her areas that she would have never dreamed of having there. Amar was met with his pleasant fingers trailing her slit, Amar couldn't help but feel her legs melt to the sides of her. Then as quickly as the fingers came along, she felt the warmth of his tongue follow his fingers. Amar had never felt such a sensation between her legs, her hands instinctively went to his wavy hair and grabbed fistfuls.

The feeling was almost too much, Amar could feel her arousal come to a head, Ben would bring her to her climax if he continued. Amar grabbed under his chin and brought his whole body up to meet hers. Amar captured his mouth with hers and met his skilled tongue with her own. Ben gradually lifted himself up and into Amar's ready entrance. Moans escaped her lips as she felt him thrust into her. Amar and Ben put their heads together and knitted their eyebrows as Ben continued to drive himself in and out of Amar. Amar grabbed the back his neck and kept him there with her as he continued his movements.

Amar felt the emotions rolling off of Ben, no he had not let Kylo out. He had let himself be in control and it felt amazing to Amar. He made every touch have a warming sensation and Amar could feel it radiating off of him as their heads remained touching. Amar knew that he was going to finish soon and Amar felt it to be right to snake her hand down herself and get herself to the same stage as Ben. From the site of Amar touching her sensitive spot, Ben thrusted faster as he watched her please herself to the site of Ben. It was too much to handle for the both of them and Ben could feel her tighten around him. By the tightness, Ben lost control and climaxed inside her, Ben watched her face as she rode out her arousal and moaned his name.

Nothing could ever be any better, Ben was never going to tire from the sensation they felt every time they performed such acts. 


	82. Chapter 82

"Droid, help us, please!"

Rey helped Vicrul to the med bay as he clung to her for support. Ben had nearly severed his head from his anger towards his former Knight. Rey had zero idea on what made Ben so angry, she would have to get to the bottom of it, but before that Vicrul needed medical attention.

Rey gently made her way over to the bed to have Vicrul lay there so the medical droids could patch his neck wound up. Ben's saber had sliced its way into his neck, but cauterized it. Rey stood back with worry on her face as the droids treated Vicrul with Bacta.

Vicrul laid still as the droids performed their duties, but he looked off to the side to find the young Rey's eyes filled with concern. Vicrul gave her a side smile.

"Don't worry love, I'm not leaving you just yet." Vicrul winked at Rey, still smiling at her. Vicrul fully expected Rey to give him her usual response, but was met with surprise. Rey still adorned worry on her face as she watched the droids and she gave him a quick nod as a response. Vicrul lifted his eyebrows up, Rey had been worried about Vicrul and what the outcome would turn out to be.

The droids finished up patching Vicrul's neck as Rey paced back and forth in the room with them. Rey knew she needed to get to the bottom of what happened and why she had these unexpected feelings towards this former Knight.

Rey held herself up straight and walked towards Vicrul, who propped himself up on the cot.

"Vicrul, I need to understand why Ben was so resentful towards you. What happened?" Rey sat on the bedside as he moved his legs over to make room for her. Vicrul laid his head back as he replayed the moment in his head.

"The Knights of Ren were brainwashed right before Ben became Kylo Ren. Our first mission for Snoke was to capture Amar at the temple and bring her back to Snoke. Ben needed to find us along his search for Amar and eventually, give his life over to us. Snoke had played both Ben and Amar. It was too late by the time they figured it out. Snoke had Amar captured and Ben had sworn to serve the Knights as the Master and he gave his life to Snoke in return for her safety." Vicrul was explaining to Rey, but of course she had heard some of this already. Rey kept her view on Vicrul as he continued on.

"That I knew he would be mad about, but what he said following, is what didn't make any sense. He accused us of touching Amar, but Rey that did not happen. We did what we were told and she was prisoner with Snoke for a couple months. It seemed like Ben was getting visions in his mind that convinced him that we did those things to Amar, he could no longer control his anger." Vicrul looked down and played with the sheets between his fingers.

Rey grabbed his hand softly and Vicrul met her eyes with his own.

"I believe you. Something happened and I am sure Ben will come around. I am concerned, what was showing him these images?" Rey's eyebrows knitted together as she stared into Vicrul's emerald eyes.

His eyes captured her attention and all she could think about was sinking deeper into them. Involuntarily, both Rey and Vicrul leaned into each other and before they knew it, they were mere inches away from each other. Rey could feel his unsteady exhale on her awaiting lips. Rey closed her eyes to close the gap, but shot back when she heard the med bay's blast doors open.

Rey shot her eyes to the door to find Ben and Amar. Rey rose from the side of the bed and stood in front of the bed, almost in a protective way. Ben drew his arms up in defeat.

"Rey, I won't hurt him, I promise." Ben and Amar walked slowly over to the pair. Vicrul kept his gaze on Ben, he couldn't be too careful, he had tried to kill him, after all. Vicrul swallowed loudly and Ben knew he was on the nervous side.

"I am sorry, I do not know what happened, but we intend to find out." Ben crossed his arms as Amar hung onto his bicep with her dainty hands.

Rey smiled at the group, they were coming to a point where reconciliation could be an option. Rey knew deep down in her heart, she wanted that more than anything, she didn't know why, but she did. Amar looked to Rey and beamed at her, just an instinctive sisterly feeling they shared.

"I heard his voice in my head, I don't know how, but it was him." Rey drew concern on her face after Ben claimed to hear that insistent voice again.

Rey felt a soft presence come behind her, Vicrul stood from the cot and walked up behind Rey. He could feel her anxiety shoot through the roof by what Ben had just told them. Vicrul lightly placed his hand on her exposed shoulder and Rey calmed. Amar's eyes caught the gesture and quickly fluttered away, their connection was growing between Vicrul and Rey, Amar sensed it.

"If Ben can hear Palpatine in his head, that means Rey and myself are not far behind. The main concern is, he is getting a foothold back into this world somehow and we need to figure it out." Amar looked up to Ben with unease as she spoke. Ben unfolded his arms and wrapped a comforting arm around her to ease her jitters.

Vicrul took his moment to speak up.

"Well, I guess we must be successful in convincing the First Order that we are our old selves and want to kneel to the Resistance and join forces." All four of them looked at each other as they knew this was what needed to happen to move forward.

Ben knew he needed to let go of the past like he had told Rey not all that long ago. He needed to let the past die, Kylo Ren was dead and along with him, the Knights of Ren. In front of him now was his gorgeous wife, Rey, and Vicrul and together they could come together to help defeat the last remnants of the Sith.

Rey looked to Vicrul, she knew that she could not go with them to the First Order, but deep down inside she felt it would work. Rey knew she needed to teach Vicrul the ways of the force, it felt right to her, almost like everything was falling into place for her. Vicrul squeezed her shoulder in recognition for her feelings.

"Before we call the First Order to pick us up on Tatooine, there is something we must do as a family. Rey, you will accompany us with the twins and Vicrul to the old moisture farm. Then after, Rey will get the girls back to Master Ahsoka." Ben claimed to the group and everyone nodded in agreement.

Amar smiled between all of them.

"Well, it looks like we are going to need to find some clothing to fit our First Order appearance again and your Knight style."

Vicrul's grin grew instantly.

"Actually, I might be able to help with that. I came here on the TIE fighter Ben rode to Exegol on. Inside, I found Kylo's helmet and clothing. I kept it in there along with my helmet."

Ben lifted his eyebrow at Vicrul. He never thought in a million years, he would be putting that attire back on, but he had a part to play and convince the First Order he was still their Supreme Leader.

This would test Ben truly, he had to go back to his old life having the consciousness of Ben there, it would not be easy, but at least Amar was there this time to help him through.


	83. Chapter 83

Days preparing for their mission were busy. General Dameron and Finn had allowed Vicrul to be under the supervision of Rey and she took the opportunity to show him the ways of the force. Vicrul had always had the notion of the force, but never reached out and used it within himself. Rey was impressed, he was a quick learner and it gave her some peace of mind that he would not be a sitting duck, while the three of them were back at the First Order.

Ever since their almost kiss, Rey was way too nervous to talk about it or even attempt it again. Vicrul had remained a gentlemen as well, he knew there was a pull there between himself and Rey. Every time he got a glimpse of her soft hazel eyes, he could feel his heartbeat stop. The sheer sight of her made time pause, he had never been allowed to have feelings with giving his whole life to the Knights of Ren. The brethren had zero room for attachments except for the fellow Knights, now that he had the opportunity to let them in, all he could feel was pure passion for Rey.

It was definitely a major flip flop for Vicrul, as he spent the days being around the Resistance base, it wasn't only a couple major players, there were multiple people and they were all treated equally. Women were held in high regard here on base, the force wielding women were a force to be reckoned with. Vicrul understood why, he was infatuated with Rey and now understood why Amar was such a threat in the past. He could understand why Ben had been so consumed with her and since then, they had produced two more strong independent young ladies. Vicrul had met these inseparable twins and Tana and Iris kept a skeptical eye on him in return. The twins held a protective barrier for their Auntie Rey, something about the way Rey's family held her dear to them, made her even more alluring.

Ben kept a watchful eye on his former Knight, but he relaxed a bit, by the way Rey seemed to have complete faith in him. Rey deserved to have an attachment, just like himself and Amar. The Solo family kept him in their sights because they cared so deeply for Rey and did not want to see her get hurt, but one day they would have to relinquish their worries and except Vicrul.

The field among the jungle of Ajan Kloss made the perfect gathering for the force users. Master Ahsoka trained with the twins with an onlooker that could use a few tips here and there, Vicrul. Amar, Ben, Rey, and Maru always attended with the newer and growing force inclined. The Resistance knew that they needed their time to be able to grow what was once the Jedi Order, but now Master Ahsoka had an improved plan. It had failed over the years to grow exactly what was lost so many years ago, it was time for a modern take on the Jedi. Growth was important to the galaxy in order for it to not fall to the same evil again and again.

Amar watched as her Daughters took turns going over their strikes and defensive moves with their Parents sabers. She couldn't help, but feel the empty pit growing in her heart. They needed to leave for Tatooine in order to recover the Skywalker sabers for Tana and Iris. Which meant the girls were off to Ahch-to with Master Ahsoka and her Mother Maru for their training and Ben, Amar, and Vicrul were off to the First Order. Well, if the First Order believed their story that is.

Ben could feel the sorrow of parting with their Daughters, he too felt the pain in his heart. He held pain for his own sake, but to feel Amar's reverberating through her force was unbearable. Ben came over to his wife, who was intently watching Tana and Iris going through the same motions that they had as younglings. Ben came behind Amar and wrapped his lengthy arms around her own and body. Amar slowly closed her eyes, they were force connecting and Ben was trying to bring a calm to her anxiety. Amar hummed to the pleasant warmth Ben brought with his contact. Ben looked over her shoulder and down at her face, she couldn't stop being beautiful, not ever. He leaned down and laid his lips on her temple and kissed her there for a long moment. Ben knew the next couple day cycles were going to be tough, the three of them were going to have to resort back to their old selves, in order to convince the First Order. Amar had never willingly gone to the dark side, but she still held the darkness within herself, just like Ben and Vicrul. They would always harbor it, but with the Grey, they no longer needed to fully suppress it.

Amar opened her eyes and had another concern enter her mind. Ben could feel the shift within her mind. Amar looked around physically and Vicrul could tell who Amar was looking for.

"Rey went on a quick mission. She will be back tonight." Vicrul answered Amar's question, she had yet to ask out loud. Ben and Amar exchanged a curious look between themselves.

"I thought you were to be supervised by Rey? Wasn't that the deal here on base?" Ben asked with a serious tone and look to match. Amar elbowed him in the side, she knew it was hard for Ben to let go of his old habits, but he needed to try for the families sake. Vicrul beamed widely at the couple.

"Well, considering I was never Supreme Leader to the First Order, they must trust me more than you think." Vicrul teased Ben.

Amar could feel the boiling frustration within Ben. Ben tried to move past Amar to get to Vicrul, but Amar used her force to keep him in one spot. He looked down to his wife with fire in his eyes, Amar knew Vicrul probably deserved whatever Ben wanted to do to him, but Ben needed to try and not be his old violent self. Amar reached up to his face with both of her hands and kept his stare on her own eyes. Amar slightly smiled and ran her thumbs over his protruding cheekbones. Amar lightly kissed his lips and she instantly felt the release of his anger with her soothing waves entering his mind.

Amar leaned around her husband and looked to Vicrul.

"Make no mistake Vicrul, you are only safe because of me. If you persist in being annoying to Ben or do anything to Rey, I will kill you myself." Amar grinned to the former Knight, but held her tone in complete seriousness. Vicrul's side smile vanished as he felt the truth behind what she had said. Vicrul turned back towards the practicing Padawan's and away from the intimidating beings, he was going to be stuck with for who knew how long.

Dusk was coming over the trees of the jungle. The practice for the girls was coming to a close and everyone’s stomachs grumbled. Tana and Iris came bounding towards their Parents with pure delight. Ben and Amar chuckled to the sight of their ecstatic twins, it was infectious to say the least.

Ben met Tana and Iris with open arms as they embraced fully.

"I am so proud of you both, you are gaining more skill of the force everyday." Ben backed them up from their embrace and looked at each one and made sure they understood how he felt. Ben never wanted his younglings to doubt how proud he was of them. Amar had raised them perfectly for what the circumstances had been for her. Amar came up behind and placed a hand on his shoulder as she felt through the force his constant praise of her being Mother of the year cycle. Amar would never tire from the way Ben held her in such high regard, they did it to each other and they always would.

Tana and Iris grabbed each one of their Parents hands and walked with them back to the base. Even though, the girls knew that Ben and Amar had been there watching the whole time, they were too excited not to go over everything with them. The whole way back to the base, they chattered their Parents ears off, but it was not an annoyance, it was a blessing to be able to hear the joys of their younglings.

As they broke through the trees of the jungle towards the base, they heard the familiar sound of an X-wing flying over head to descend on the landing pad below. Tana and Iris sprinted towards the X-wing, they knew in the force who was in the ship before it touched the ground.

The cockpit door blasted open with Rey quickly jumping out, while taking off the old Rebel alliance helmet off her head. The twins were bouncing up and down for their Auntie Rey and she greeted them with her most joyous of grins. Ben and Amar made their way over to Rey and the twins. All they could hear was Tana and Iris' voices going light speed fast.

"Girls! Girls! Let Auntie Rey relax after her journey, I am sure she is eager to hear what you have to say, but please be patient loves. Now, go find your Grandmother and get something to eat, we will join you shortly." Amar came up behind them and grabbed each of them by the shoulder to talk sternly to them. The twins sunk their head a little lower than normal.

"We are sorry, Auntie." Tana said in almost a slight whisper. Rey smiled upon them and grabbed each other their chins and raised them up.

"I am excited to hear about your day, but your Momma is right, go get something to eat and you can tell me after." The twins smirked at their loving Auntie, Rey always knew what to say. The girls quickly made their way towards the base.

Rey turned towards Ben and Amar with her satchel in hand.

"Ben, there is actually something I need to give you. I don't know if it is a good idea, but I thought it may come in handy for your mission." Rey looked down towards her satchel and reached her hand in to retrieve the item.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes, Rey pulled a red Kyber crystal out of the bag and handed it directly to Ben. Amar's eyes were enormous by the sight of what was before her.

"Rey, is that Darth Vader's crystal?" Amar asked her sternly.

Ben spoke no words, only holding the crystal in his extended hand. Amar could feel the wave of uncertainty within himself. His thoughts and feelings became conflicted.

"Yes, it was Vader's. Kylo Ren could not come back with a blue saber. I know that his hilt is still here. If you were to place Vader's crystal in the old hilt, then it may be more believable." Rey could feel that her decision was not as good as she may have thought by the reaction she was receiving.

Ben still had not spoken or moved for that matter. A moment passed and he slowly closed his hand over the Kyber and brought it back to his chest. He had spent majority of his young adult life idolizing his late Grandfather and only ever had a half burnt mask, now he had his essence, an extended part of his being.

Amar started to worry, she could feel the darkness rising within Ben. Amar wasted no time and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at her husband. Ben met her eyes that bore complete concern, he sent out through their connection that he was level headed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring suffering, I just thought that it may prove useful for being Kylo Ren." Rey looked down to the ground, she felt ashamed for bringing hardships upon her family. Amar reached back and grabbed Rey's arm.

"Do not apologize, you did not know and that is okay. It will most likely prove useful for the situation." Amar sent a small smile towards Rey to reassure her.

"I do believe we are needed in the communication room for a debriefing of our mission before we leave tomorrow." Ben placed the Kyber in his pocket and grabbed Amar's hand and pulled Rey into his side, to show her his silent reassurance that all was well. The three of them made their way towards the hanger. Ben could feel the darkness burning a hole in his pocket, just waiting to be released.


	84. Chapter 84

"Go over it again, so we all understand."

General Dameron asked Ben. All the key members of the Resistance were gathered in the communications room. Ben, Amar, and Vicrul would be initiating the first step to their plan in a day and Poe knew he needed to be clear on what the plan was, so in case things got hairy, he could help.

Ben stood up from the bench that he sat at with his wife, Amar.

"Amar, Vicrul, and I will holo message from Tatooine to the First Order claiming the Supreme Leader is alive, along with Commander Bridger and a fellow Knight of Ren. We will claim that we were taken custody by the Resistance and released." Ben looked around the crowd of forcer users and Resistance members.

Poe seemed to be following along smoothly, but some people had the looks of uncertainty among them.

"How is that going to be believable?" Rose stood up to ask Ben as she put her hands on her hips.

Amar got up to join Ben in the discussion.

"It won't be, it will not be that easy. We will say the Resistance released us on hopes of opening up the idea of joining our forces together to fight the main threat, the Sith. Together, the First Order and the Resistance will build a new galaxy together, without any lingering Sith to lead it."

Chatter started again among the room, what Amar had claimed did not ease the members in the slightest, only caused more questions.

"Don't you think having him in charge is a little odd? Considering, he was the Supreme Leader?" Jannah pointed at Ben as she asked her worries to the group.

Ben held up his hands to silence the crowd, he knew that he was obviously not a fan favorite to the Resistance, but he needed to make sure they understood he was only there to help along the way, not lead.

"I am no longer the Supreme Leader, I am only going to be playing a part. I understand your trust is thin, rightfully so. Once we join our factions together, I will step down and let General Dameron and Finn take the lead. My family is needed to further the existence of the Grey Jedi." Ben wrapped his arm around Amar's waist as he claimed what was to be done with himself.

The room did indeed seem to calm, no one said anymore and it quieted down. Dameron tight lipped smiled at Ben, he thought to himself that Solo definitely had the ways about himself that were so much like Leia, it was scary. Dameron missed her so damn much, if only Leia could have been here to see what the Resistance was trying to pull off.

"How are they going to believe you are still Kylo Ren? I feel like you may have lost a little intimidation." Poe asked with a huge grin on his face, knowing he was being an ass. Vicrul snickered to the side of Ben and there was a few laughs that had come from the crowd. Ben frowned in response and Amar could feel it within their force connection. Amar tightened her grip on him and spoke to him through their bond.

_Do not listen to them. I know a few ways you could show me your dominance..._

Ben's back straightened the second Amar had said it through the bond. Ben could feel his skin warming up and his pants tightening, he had to try and adjust himself without anyone noticing. Amar looked up at Ben with a mischievous smirk and stepped in front of his body to cover up his mishap growing in his pants. Ben no longer could muster up a response to General Dameron as his mind was being claimed by the visions Amar was pushing into his mind. Amar could feel his hardening member poking into her lower back and she pressed herself against his body further. Ben let out an uncontrollable grunt and a few people shot their heads to their direction and Amar froze.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Ben growled in Amar's ear and placed his hands on her hips, his fingers dug into her pelvic bone, from the sensation of her body against his own. Amar continued her slow friction up against her husband. Ben couldn’t control the small moans coming from his mouth.

The meeting was still going on as General Dameron went over what would be happening back at the base, while the three of them were infiltrating the First Order to lead them in a joint effort. The Resistance would be picking up any clues to where the Sith were convening and how Master Ahsoka would be training fellow younglings in the way of the Grey and growing the school on Ahch-to.

Ben and Amar were further preoccupied but Ben could sense a part in the plan where they would be needing to pay attention. Ben shot Amar a look, she could see that he was sternly pleading with her, Amar ceased the images in their bond and her movement. Dameron looked over to the pair.

"We need to be able to recover the last Star Destroyer, that has the new tech of the Final Order. We can't have a plant killing weapon out there, waiting to be used at the Sith's disposal. Will you be able to accomplish that?" Poe's face became the most serious he had held it since the meeting started, this was crucial to rebuilding of the galaxy.

Ben knew he needed to be serious and subside his physical turmoil going on during the meeting. Ben nodded his head to Poe.

"We will do everything in our power. We will come together once and for all and work together to make the galaxy safe, I believe that." Ben looked around at all the wide eyed Resistance members, they were compelled by Ben, who was once the dooming Supreme Leader and enemy. Ben stood tall and confident in what he was stating to the fellow rebellion. In his heart, he knew this was what was the best for the galaxy, the Sith had caused nothing but pain in his family's life, he understood that now. He would never let the dark side consume him like it had, again. His Mother's legacy needed to continue and Ben was going to make sure he saw that through. The Skywalker/Solo family would no longer have a heartbreaking story, Ben would be sure to see that his families legacy was just that, courageous and unbending.

Amar could feel the confidence behind Ben's declaration in front of what was once his enemy. Amar had never felt more proud of him and how he had overcome his lack of trust he had from those certain members, but that didn't matter. Ben knew he needed to prove to them that he would see to it that things would change and become what General Leia wanted it to become.

Cheers and claps were had from the Resistance, Ben and Amar looked at the room as everyone rose in agreement of overcoming the Sith head on. General Dameron walked over to Ben and Amar and patted Ben on the back, showing his first real comradely emotion towards the former enemy. Amar could feel her heart swell, her husband was starting to become, who he always should have become, a leader, to follow and believe in. Even if Ben didn't stay in the Resistance to further his Mother's legacy, Ben would lead the Grey on the correct pathway to balance, Amar could feel it. All Amar could do was beam at her love and to feel like Ben would always impress her no matter what. Ben was not a disappointment to his family's legacy, he would improve their name in the galaxy. Amar could feel the force of her Father and Luke Skywalker around them. Their aura's swelled with honor about who Amar and Ben had become and where they were destined to be.

The meeting ended on a positive note, especially since this was the part that everyone was holding their breath on. Convincing the First Order that the best course of action would be to join the Resistance in a fight against the Sith, that would be no easy task. Even the late Kylo Ren was unsure on how he would talk it over with all the Admirals and Generals of the Order. Kylo Ren was feared by those officials, not respected. Fear was the only way Ben knew Kylo Ren would have used to get what he wanted, would he have to resort back to those ways? 


	85. Chapter 85

Everyone on the base could feel the anxiety looming over everyone's heads, not one being was completely confident in the events about to unfold. The night before any event in the time of uncertainty was always tough, you had to try and get as much rest as you could, all the while thinking of everything you had to accomplish the next day.

Ben knew what they were about to do was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done, apart from being separated from Amar and his babies. He no longer was Kylo Ren the ruthless and fearless Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ben knew he could still appear to be him, especially with having his clothing and helmet from before, thanks to Vicrul. He was more concerned over if he had to prove to them that he was indeed Kylo Ren, what would they ask him to do? The three of them wouldn't be able to fight their way out of the First Order, Ben would have to show them he was Kylo. Once this was all over it didn't matter, he could retreat back to Ahch-to with his family and the Resistance would take over from there. It was getting to that point first.

Amar knew the consistent questions like the back of her hand by now that was circulating in Ben's mind. He would always be that way no matter light or dark, Ben overthought everything, rightfully so. Not that Ben wasn't also burdened with leaving their younglings behind, but Amar claimed the most stake in those thoughts swirling her mind. Together they were overwhelmed, which made putting Tana and Iris to bed that much harder that night.

The twins of course, were too excited to sleep over the news of an adventure before them and the fact they were off to a new planet that claimed their lightsabers, awaiting the girls to answer the call in the force.

Ben and Amar watched as their boisterous twins force jumped and played with each other before bed. Maru could see on the young Parents faces, the strain of how much was currently on their minds. Maru understood perfectly clear, the call to action was expected of them, but their internal struggle was also maximizing their time with their younglings. Maru accepted that Amar would feel the need to be there more than ever, considering Amar grew up without her Parents, along with Ben. Maru already knew Amar and Ben were substantially better at being Parents than Ezra and herself would have been. Maru felt a warm presence by her side, she knew her late husband was there, he always was with the force. Maru grinned to herself as she felt the warmth radiate on her shoulder. Ezra would always watch over his family and that gave Maru peace of mind for the events still yet to unfold.

Maru walked over to the worrisome Parents.

"My sweet younglings, I know you feel you need to maximize your time with your girls, but you need rest before your journey. They are beyond thrilled to travel to Tatooine with you tomorrow, you will be up all night if you are trying to wait them out to sleep. I will stay up with them and get them to bed. Don't worry, they know how much you love them." Maru placed her hand under Ben's chin and caressed it in a motherly way as she patted Amar's shoulder with the other hand.

Ben and Amar looked at each other, there was no way Ben would pull Amar away if she truly wanted to stay, but Amar knew what her Mother was saying was the truth. Amar got up from the chair and reached her hand out for Ben to take it.

"Mother's right, we are no help for tomorrow if we are sleep deprived from our younglings." Ben placed his hulking hand in hers and beamed at her.

"Said no Jedi Master in the history of the Order." Amar snickered to Ben's change of pace, joking around was not one he often did anymore, it was nice to hear again.

"Well, I guess it is suitable that we are more Grey Jedi now," Amar reached up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Ben's cheek. Before they exited the twins room, the young Parents made their way over to the younglings.

Iris force launched herself into Amar's arms as Tana did the same to her Father.

Both Parents kissed and hugged their Daughters and leaned over to do the same to the other. They placed the girls back on the bed, so they were the same height or closer to the same height as their Parents.

"I know you both are extremely excited, but please get some rest. Your Grandmother would appreciate it, I am sure." Amar reached over to her Mother and landed another one of her kisses on her cheek as well. Amar thanked her Mother for watching the twins.

"Be good, both of you." Ben pointed at both of the girls.

"Yes, Daddy!" They said in unison.

Ben grabbed Amar's soft hand within his own and led his wife back to the Millennium Falcon.

——————

On their way, Ben and Amar encountered General Dameron and Rey bickering off to the side of the hanger. Amar tugged Ben with her, but he seemed reluctant. With a nudge in their force connection, Amar pleaded with him and he obliged. Ben was starting to understand that there was a special connection between his wife and Rey, one that ran deep in their blood, he decided to not step on that.

"Poe, come on, how long have we known each other? Vicrul has done nothing, but cooperate. If I trust him, isn't that good enough?" Rey was heated, frustrated by Poe's lack of faith in trusting what Rey was telling him.

Amar strolled up on their argument with Ben towing behind.

"What is going on? I can hear you two from across the hanger." Amar made her place directly next to Rey with her hands on her hips. Ben smirked at Amar, she was being her protective self as always, it was beyond adorable.

Dameron looked down at his feet as if he was losing his certainty over the topic. Rey just stared at Poe with a glare.

"I do not trust Vicrul, Rey here, thinks he should be allowed to just walk freely like you and Solo. Which personally, I think is a bad idea, we barely know the guy!" Poe finally explained the heated conversation.

Amar looked to Rey and saw her betrayal written all over her face, she understood what it felt like. Poe was saying that he did not trust Rey enough to agree with her and allow it to happen, making Rey feel inadequate.

"I understand your view General, I really do, but he came to us remember? He personally was watched day and night and attempted nothing. Rey has been working ontraining him in the Grey ways. I do believe you can trust what Rey is trying to tell you. Rey has never let you down correct?" Amar directed the question at Poe and waited for him to answer. Poe shamefully shook his head no.

"Exactly, so why do you think she has let you down now? Is it because it has something to do with the fact that you are in love with her? Rey has expressed interest in another, so you punish her?" Amar knew she was hitting the answer on the head, of course Dameron was in love with Rey, I mean who wouldn't be? She was a young vivacious and independent woman. Poe grew uncomfortable and shifted his feet and crossed his arms tightly.

Ben grabbed Amar's arm to caution her for poking at the one person who could still change his mind about allowing them to walk freely.

Rey's face was in shock, she did not expect Amar to say such things out loud, but she was over the moon about her sticking up for her like an older Sister would have. There was silence and then it grew to be uncomfortable.

"You are right, Amar. I am sorry Rey, I should have never doubted you. I apologize for my actions. Vicrul is off tomorrow with Amar and Ben, when all of this is over, he will be allowed to travel back with everyone and you can decide where you see him fit best." Dameron turned around and sulked off towards the sleeping quarters.

Rey turned towards them, still wide eyed at the whole experience that just happened.

"Thank you Amar for coming to my aid in that argument. I had an inkling he liked me, but he never said anything." Rey furrowed her brows.

Amar placed her hands on both of Rey's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Trust me, most of the men here on the base are pining over you. You stand for so many positive things, Rey. Any man would be lucky to have you. You also don't owe any of them anything, you decide what you want."

Rey instantly captured Amar in her arms. Ben walked over to the embracing Cousin's and devoured their bodies with his own lengthy arms.

"You both are incredible women, that the younglings will be able to look up to." Ben looked down to beam at the ladies in his arms.

——————

Amar hit the blast door to close it behind her as they came through. Ben collapsed on the bed with a huge huff. The day had been too long and had many things to fill it up. Ben reached into his pocket to reveal the Kyber crystal of his late Grandfather, Vader. All he could do was stare at it, as it rested in his upright palm.

Amar made her way over to her satchel, inside was his old hilt from Kylo Ren. Amar walked back to Ben sitting on the end of the bed in the same position. She brought it up to come into his view.

"Ben, take the saber. Believe in how incredibly strong you are, you will be able to resist the dark side. Darling, you broke the hold it had on you before you died. Dying wasn't what brought you back, you decided, just you." Amar wrapped herself onto Ben's lap, straddling him.

Amar opened up the chamber to place the crystal inside, Ben slipped the Kyber into it.

He grabbed the familiar hilt in his hands and felt the raw power coiling into his arm from the saber. There was a recognizable feeling to the Kyber, maybe it was because it was in his bloodline, but regardless it felt good. Ben immediately felt shame wash over his face, he was allowing the dark side to run freely in his mind and welcomed it. Ben quickly placed the saber down on the bed, but Amar caught his arm before he could set it down. Ben looked to her with confusion and worried brows.

"Hold it, feel it, Ben. Allow yourself to control the darkness rising. Use it, but channel it for a different purpose." Amar told him as she sent images through her force connection.

Ben was flashed with scenes of how it had been with her when he was Kylo Ren. How he had handled her with such force and aggression.

Amar snaked her hands through his hair to pull it back so he would meet her eyes. Amar ground herself down onto his lap further. Ben grunted as she made contact with himself, the darkness was indeed rising, as his need to devour her grew. Amar could feel his pants tightening as she rocked back and forth.

"Don't you want to punish me for what I did earlier at the meeting?" Amar gave Ben a mischievous look and Ben growled in response.

Ben ripped her shirt off and devoured her breasts that were eye level to him. Amar shot her head back in response to his warm lips capturing them below. She continued to thrust down onto his hardened member. Ben couldn't help the darkness any longer, he needed to get some of this pent up aggression out.

Ben placed a firm hand on her throat and tightened, he grabbed the rest of her with his other hand and flipped her onto the bed. Ben wasted no time and yanked her pants down to have her completely naked on the bed before him. Ben could tell she was waiting for a command from him and he had to be honest, it felt good to have her at his bidding.

Ben made work of sliding his shirt over his head as his raven curls fell back onto his wide and bare shoulders. Amar propped herself up on her elbows taking in the view of Ben undressing himself.

Ben was having a hard time containing himself any longer, patience was wearing thin. He forced the rest of his attire down his legs and brought his finger up in the air and twirled it at Amar. She seemed to catch the hint by the way her eyes popped a little from her eye sockets, but she knew she needed to follow his demands. Amar lifted herself up and turned around on the bed so that she was on all fours. Amar looked back at Ben to make sure that was what he had meant, but regardless if it was or not, Ben seemed to be pleased with the end result.

Ben brought his body up to her backside and ran his hot hands over her bare back and pushed her hair off to the side so that Ben could see her pretty face. Ben brought his hands back to her waist as he scooted her back towards the end of the bed, adjusting the correct angle to insert himself. Ben wasted no time and thrusted into her awaiting womanhood. Amar's body buckled from the shock, but Ben straightened her back up with his force and kept a sturdy hold on her waist line. She wouldn't budge from the hold he had on her, Ben was keeping her right where he needed her.

He thrusted back and forth, speeding up as he could hear the smacks of himself hitting her backside, it only turned him on more. He knew in the back of his mind that he still needed to please his wife, with this angle it did indeed make it difficult to get to her slit. Instead of reaching around, Ben used the force. With his fingers he reached out with his mind to stimulate Amar. Ben could feel the moment it worked, Amar clenched harder down on his member that was deep inside her. He knew by now, Amar would not last very long, which pleased him even more, she could not control herself when it came to him. Ben sped up his movement and left a hold on her waist with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her long black hair, pulling her head up so Ben could see her face as she climaxed. The thought alone sent him over the edge, projecting the sensation into the force that now made Amar moan his name as loud as she could. They both came together and rode each other out until it eventually slowed. Ben draped himself over Amar's sweating body.

Ben could feel the darkness fading back into wherever it had resided from. Ben rolled off of Amar and onto his back, still panting from his hard work. Amar joined him on her back and giggled.

"I knew you still had a little bit of him inside you. Kylo Ren can come out in bed anytime." Amar leaned on her elbow over Ben and leaned down to kiss his nose. Ben caught her head and pushed her further down to meet his lips.

Ben hadn't felt this full yet, he was able to control the darkness within himself in a way he never truly accepted before. He knew he had performed such acts before, but to have Amar accept and want it, was different. He no longer felt ashamed for what he was because he had someone who at the end of the day would take him no matter what. That's all that mattered.


	86. Chapter 86

Ben could feel how heavy his eyes were as he rubbed them from sleep. The typical warmth of their bed was vacant, Ben sprawled his arm out to feel his wife's body, but it came up empty and cold. Ben shot his body up to visual see what his hands felt, the side next to him was missing his dyad in the force.

Ben got up and dressed himself, he reached out through their bond and found that Amar was actually fairly far away. He knew this was not something she normally did, so it rose concern for Ben in his mind. Ben hoped all she was doing was a little meditation before their intense mission and allowing her mind to clear and rest with all the added stress she had been feeling.

Ben came stalking down the ramp to find the sun had yet to fully rise over the treetops of Ajan Kloss. The base was still relatively quiet and only a few personnel were patrolling the hanger and outside. Ben made his way towards Amar's signature, through the jungle of vines and monstrous trees.

It took Ben a bit to maneuver through the thick of it, but he knew he was nearing her force. Ben could tell she was focused enough to not show him she sensed his presence. Ben broke through the trees to find Amar sitting on her knees on the ground, her body was turned towards the cliffside that overlooked vast forest below. Amar was in a position for meditation, but there was something off. Ben lightly walked closer to see that her hands were indeed holding her head like she was trying to ease a slight headache. Ben knew that Amar had been having stress headaches for the last couple days, but he didn't think anything more of it, chalked it up to the anxiety over the mission and parting from their Daughters.

Ben could tell through their bond that Amar still had yet to realize his close proximity to herself. Amar sat motionless until Ben crept close enough to hear her and see what was actually happening. Amar was sobbing into her hand as the other grasped her head, Ben wasted no time and rushed over to his wife, who clearly was in pain. Why could he not feel her pain? In their bond, they felt everything no matter what it was.

Ben grabbed her shoulders and came into her view in front of her. Something was off, Amar did nothing to him being there, almost like she was stuck in her head. Ben shook her slightly to make her come back to reality of what was happening before her. Ben couldn't seem to snap her out of whatever this was. Ben finally decided to interfere into her mind, he reached his hands to come up to her temples and closed his eyes to try and pry into her mind. Ben was very familiar with doing this, as Kylo Ren this was his most useful torture tactic. Kylo wouldn't waste anytime with entering someone's mind in a non painful and invasive way, but Ben knew he would never harm Amar not ever. By placing his hands on her head, Ben was able to slip in without any pain and harm.

Amar's mind was in turmoil, she was suffering by whatever was in her mind showing her images and scenes before her. All Ben could make out was two raven haired girls, who appeared to be about the age of Amar when she was taken from the temple. They were familiar, though Ben knew he had not seen them before, at least not at this age. The familiar connection he felt when seeing the duo confirmed who Ben was staring at, Tana and Iris, his Daughters.

Ben couldn't seem to get over how beautiful they were, they were spitting images of both Parents. As they had always known, Tana being more like Ben with her midnight hair and tall lean figure and Iris having the traces of lapis that Amar carried in her hair, but also having the golden hazel eyes of their Mother. Ben knew he would have his hands full with his Daughters, but when they looked like angels plucked from the moons of iego, he would be fighting all their suitors that he knew would be at their doorstep. Ben couldn't understand, why was Amar so upset over seeing their Daughters all grown up? Yes, it was strange to have flashes of the future, but with how their dyad worked Ben wasn't so surprised. That was until he started to see the scene shift, the twins were standing back to back, with fire in their eyes. Both of the girls had sabers in their hands, but they were not the Twin sabers from the Skywalker line, no, they were Kylo Ren's hilt and their Mother's. The girls simultaneously, ignited them and to Ben's surprise, with sabers that were a crimson red. To be fair, it made sense for his old hilt to have the red, but Amar's saber?

The crimson glinted off of their darkened eyes, there was something off. Ben could hear the recognizable voice, in the minds of his Daughters, they were being tortured by the voice he had heard as a youngling. Ben could feel his heart shattering and could now finally understand why Amar was so broken feeling before. Ben could feel his soul darkening, no he would not allow their Daughters to be seduced by their bloodline, no matter what. This would not come to pass, Ben knew he would do anything in his power to not let this happen. They needed to find an end to Palpatine once and for all, even with only a voice, he staked claim in the living world, he could still infect their livelihoods.

_You cannot kill me, I will always be apart of them._

The familiar voice echoed through their minds like the nightmare he was. Their minds snapped back out of the vision before them and Ben and Amar's eyes met with the realization that they had both heard and saw what played before them.

Tears streamed down Amar's face and Ben brought his fingers up to wipe away the sadness from his other half.

"Ben, we can't let that happen. We need to protect them at all costs." Amar grabbed onto the hem of his black sweater and pulled at him. Their faces were mere inches from each other, their eyes never swaying from their stare they had on each other.

"Mar, we will never let that happen. He is just trying to get you where he wants you, you are under a lot of stress right now with leaving them and your vulnerable. Palpatine can't get to them, we won't allow it, I promise." Ben forcefully grabbed behind her head and brought it to his chest to force her embrace him and calm down. Ben spoke confidently to his wife, there was no way that Ben knew for sure he would be able to stop Palpatine, but Amar needed to hear his confidence in a time like this. Together they could do anything and that he believed in.

Ben brought her head back from his chest and scooped his hands under her chin and base of her neck. He brought it up to capture her tears soaked lips to his own, he needed her to feel an ounce of certainty, their bond was proof of that. He hated seeing her in agony, they had endured enough for many lifetimes over, Ben would protect his family, always.

—————

Ben and Amar walked back towards the base, once they both were levelheaded. Ben looked down at his wife as they walked through the jungle.

"These headaches you have been getting, when did they start?" Ben asked Amar as he looked to her.

Amar furrowed her brows to try and remember exactly.

"I guess, after I woke up from World Between Worlds. They were more subtle, but now the pain is almost overwhelming. I woke up with an aching head early this morning, so I thought if I meditated I could get behind it, but it only welcomed the unwanted visions from him." Amar looked down in defeat.

Ben squeezed her hand in his own.

"Mar, I think these headaches are him prying into your mind. He has some kind of access, which i'm not sure how, considering Rey obliterated his being."

"The Sith sympathizers must be getting a foothold again on his existence, which means we need to work faster and figure out where they are. We need to stop this for the galaxy, but most of all for our girls. We cannot allow their minds to be taken advantage of like ours were." Amar looked up to her burly husband.

Ben brought up their clasped hands and turned them over so he could plant a firm kiss on the backside of her hand.

"Never my love, we won't allow it."

——————

The pair walked out from the jungle to find the hanger bustling, they had got back just in time to see everyone preparing for the next course of action. Rey was checking on her X-wing for a pre flight check with Vicrul at her side and Chewie was doing the same for the Falcon.

Amar and Ben looked at each other, this was it, it was the morning that they were to travel to Tatooine to first retrieve the Skywalker sabers, but then to send their Daughters off to train in the Grey with Master Ahsoka and Rey. Which meant it was also the time for them to call for the First Order and be brought back to the familiar sterile environment.

Rey met their stare and called out to her family members.

"We lift off in 30, go get dressed. Vicrul, will you retrieve the attire from the TIE?" Rey was in her zone and commanding people, which made Amar smile widely.

Vicrul made quick work of reaching into the TIE to retrieve the former Kylo Ren attire and his now helmet and weapon. Ben could feel his stomach doing somersaults, he was nervous to put on the familiar black on black and then that helmet. The helmet alone made him feel like he was allowing the darkness to seep into his soul again. Vicrul wasted no time and closed the gap between himself and his former Master. Ben took the heavy black articles of clothing from Vicrul, but hesitated when Vicrul reached out with his helmet.

Amar placed a hand on his lower back and sent a wave of calm into his force. Ben finally plucked the helmet from Vicrul's hand and nodded to the former Knight. Vicrul placed his helmet atop his head and waves of nostalgia coursed through the group.

Ben and Amar turned to go and dress themselves on the Falcon, considering Amar would have to fully change to go back to her old outfit of black on black, as well. They changed in silence, there was nothing to say, they knew they needed to do this. Amar donned her cropped black long sleeve top, constricting high waisted pants, and her saber holster behind her back. Amar looked down to find the Final Order badge on the side of her arm. Darkness was rising within the room, it was inevitable, it brought a dark stupor to the pair.

Amar looked over to find her better half still trying to assemble all of the layers of the former Supreme Leader. Amar could feel a smirk gaining on her face.

"Did you always have to get up like at least an hour before anyone to be ready with all those layers?" Amar snickered to her husband to make light of the darker situation. Ben met her eyes and saw her smile and shook his head as he kept his work of changing going.

"I just didn't sleep, not really." Amar's smile faded as she heard Ben admit to her the ugly truth. Amar knew he carried much pain with this attire and time of his life. Amar made her way over to him and placed a steady hand on his cheek.

"Well, if that persists because of being Kylo Ren again, well, there are other things now to keep you preoccupied." Amar winked up at him and Ben shuddered with excitement.

Ben was almost done, he wrapped the cape over his broad shoulder and the last step was the helmet, but he would wait for that, there was no reason to appear that way just yet. Amar looked to him, it didn't matter, helmet or no, he was Kylo Ren. They stared at each other for a long while to appear at their former selves. The pain was there, but they were stronger now than they had ever been before, they would get through this.

They made their way down the ramp to find everyone gathered in a briefing of the plan that was just ahead. Mouths dropped from the crowd as they peered at the couple who again donned the enemies symbols. Even though Ben was without his helmet, it didn't matter, he appeared to be the ruthless Supreme Leader of the First Order, but that was the point. The three of them needed to convince the Order for their plan to work.

Rey lead the briefing and continued her course of action.

"Listen up. Ben, Amar, Vicrul, and the twins will fly the Millennium Falcon to Tatooine as I follow them in my X-wing. Once we retrieve the items, I will fly back on the Falcon with the girls to Master Ahsoka. From there, you three will reach out via the data-pad to the First Order and commence your duty of getting the Order to combine with our forces. Teams have been assigned to go and search the galaxy for any leads on the missing Final Order Star Destroyer and any leads about the Sith and where they are hiding. This will not be easy, but it is something we must do in order to eliminate the threat looming over our heads."

Rey paced back and forth in the middle of all the personnel of the Resistance. Amar could feel the excitement throughout the crowd, nerves and anxiety along with it. Rey ended her mission debrief with a simple term.

"May the force be with you all." Everyone nodded and dispersed to their stations. Amar and Ben stood where they were and Rey and Vicrul made their way towards them.

Rey felt herself shudder as she looked upon Ben in his Kylo Ren attire, it brought back the memories of their force connection. If only they had known at the time what it really was, instead it only brought more pain. Rey had eased that pain a little with having Vicrul by her side now, but there was always going to be a small part of her that envied Amar and her connection with Ben. Rey missed the bond, but her feelings were growing for Vicrul and it slowly started to consume her.

Before she could say anything, the group heard small voices come from the backside of them. Standing just behind their Parents were Tana and Iris. They faces bore concern as they peered at their black cladded Parents.

"Momma? Daddy? Why are you wearing that?" Tana's voice was only merely above a whisper as she looked over her Parents with fear. Amar reached out to touch her Daughters cheeks, but in unison they stepped back. Ben held out his hands that were now doused with the tight black leather of his gloves.

"Do not be afraid my loves, we only have to disguise ourselves as our former selves." Ben clarified for the twins. Their faces seemed to soften and they stepped back towards their Parents. Both of them embraced their Father and closed their eyes.

"Please don't leave us again, Daddy." They cried into his arms.

Ben's heart sank, this was what he never wanted his younglings to feel. He had felt that way, every time his Parents left him behind, which was often, he never wanted the same to happen if he ever had younglings of his own. Amar bent down and wrapped her arms around the backside to the girls so that they were sandwiched between both Parents.

"Babies, Daddy and I are not leaving you. We will meet you on Ahch-to when we have finished our mission, believe that. I told you I would bring Daddy home and I did, do not falter your trust in me just yet." Amar said as she closed her eyes and squeezed her arms tighter around them. Iris turned around to face her Mother.

"Momma, we would never doubt you. You are the strongest person we know." Iris wrapped her tiny arms around Amar's neck and embraced her Mother. Ben nodded in agreement to what Iris had claimed.

Rey felt tears stinging her eyes as she took in the scene before her, all she wanted was for the Solo family to finally have peace and be able to live as a family for once, but also to have the same thing. Her heart ached for belonging, not just being apart of the family, but a family of her own.

Vicrul could sense her agony as she peered at the loving embrace of the young family. Vicrul sent out a reassurance into the force that one day she would have it and to no longer feel like she didn't belong. Even if Rey never truly accepted him and wanted to be with him, he would always be there no matter what. His force told him so, Rey was reason enough to come back to the light. 

The time was right, they needed to travel to Tatooine. Chewie would stay behind to help with the Resistance and maintaining the ships to make sure they were ready for a fight if need be. Ben and Amar would be the ones to fly the Falcon.

The family of four and Vicrul boarded the Falcon. Tana and Iris made their way to the reach around couch and turned on the holo game. Ben side smiled at how much his younglings carried his traits of himself as a child. Ben made his way to the familiar cockpit and paused just behind the two front seats, the pilot and co-pilot.

Amar reached the doorway and saw that her husband was having a moment, this was the first time piloting the Falcon, he had always wanted to as a youngling, but now that his Father was gone and what had happened, he never thought he would ever get the chance. Amar walked up behind him and hugged his backside. Ben looked down to find the familiar arms snaking around his abdomen. Ben lowered his hands off the chair heads and embraced her hands with his own.

"You were meant to fly this ship, my love, he would want you too." 


	87. Chapter 87

Amar couldn’t take her eyes off of Ben, every time she saw him in her peripheral ,while she was sitting in the co-pilot seat, she would catch herself ogling at him. You would have never guessed that Ben was once a Jedi and former Supreme Leader, he was born to fly and Amar could tell by the way his confidence level raised as soon as he lifted the ship into the atmosphere above Ajan Kloss. Ben was no doubt the Son of the Rebellion hero and Smuggler Han Solo, his smirk alone that came to the side of his face confirmed that. Amar had only seen Han a few times in her life, but every single time he bore that same smirk on his own face.

Amar kept her day dreaming going, there was no harm in falling into an abyss of watching your extremely attractive husband man handle some buttons and levers, hoping that could be you sitting in front of him. Amar must have been projecting a little too loud, Ben shot his head over to his co-pilot.

"It appears that you may need some tending to?" Ben darted his eyes towards her and pointed to his head, as a reminder that he could also hear what she was thinking. Amar wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, there was no longer any reason to hide what she would always want Ben to do to her.

"My body and mind have been all over the place to say the least. I can't really help what you do to me, Supreme Leader." Amar grinned in a sneaky way as she called him his former title. Ben shuddered by the way it came off her tongue. Ben ran his hand over her thigh that was now tucked behind tight black pants, he couldn't help but squeeze her leg between his fingers. Ben looked up to her face to find it fairly pleased, her breathing getting heavy.

"Can you call me that one more time?" Ben leaned closer to Amar so she didn't have to speak it too loudly. Amar leaned into his touch and closed the gap between their chairs, she swung her legs so that she was facing Ben. They both were a mere inch from each other.

"Yes, I can, Supreme Leader." Amar slowed her sentence and let the last part come out slower than normal and lower toned. Ben knew there was something wrong with the fact that he was getting turned on by the way his wife was calling him his former title, he willingly walked away from. Ben didn't think it was the position that turned him on, it was the fact that she was making him sound more dominant, which did indeed entice Ben.

Amar slowly ran her hands along his upper legs towards his manhood, Ben couldn't focus any longer and placed the Falcon in autopilot. He turned his attention back towards Amar, who was inching closer to feeling his member that was now hardening from her provocative touch and accompanied words. Amar met his eyes and in their minds, she made sure that this was okay to do at a time like this, Ben nodded his head in agreement and Amar continued.

Her fingers finally reached him there and she could feel the leather becoming way to constricted under such circumstances. Amar took no time and slightly and quietly unzipped his pants to allow her to untuck it from where it belonged. It popped instantly as it had been growing angry against the restrictions of his pants by how red it was. Amar ran her hand lightly along the length to gauge how Ben felt and Amar was answered by the unsteady moan that came from his gaping mouth. Amar continued to make a fluid motion with her hand going up and down his member. Ben had to grab onto the console and her leg for support as his wife made her way with him, though he was definitely not complaining as this moment.

Suddenly, Amar could hear pitter pattering coming down the hall of the Falcon. Amar yanked her hand back and Ben simultaneously turned his chair so that his back was to the opening of the cockpit.

"Momma! Daddy! We beat Vicrul! Come see!" Iris was so excited to share her news with her Parents, that she didn't suspect a thing and ran off before they could even give her an answer. Both of them let out an audible exhale.

"That was a close one. Did not want to have to explain to the girls about that just yet. I will go and see their victory, you stay here and well, maybe a cold shower may do you some good? I imagine I won't be able to get away with that again, maybe not on this ship anyway." Amar chuckled to herself for the situation and Ben adjusted himself in the Captain's chair and tucked himself away and let out a hardy groan. He so badly wanted his wife to come back here right now and finish was she started, but it would have to wait, he needed to focus and get to Tatooine.

Amar left the cockpit, but was quickly replaced by another. Ben felt the presence in his peripheral and knew exactly who it was. Ben was familiar with the stalking figure being behind him, he had spent years being followed by him.

Vicrul came in and sat down in the co-pilot seat, all he could do was look around at the ship, they had spent so long tracking down before.

"What do you want, Vicrul?" Ben almost said it as a growl, but deeper and guttural.

Vicrul snapped his helmeted head towards his former Master and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Look, I am not well versed in younglings, I had to figure something out, so I sent them in here to pull your attention." Vicrul said the last part in almost a whisper, realizing he was giving away what he had just done.

Ben shot his head over to his former Knight.

"You knew what was going on in here and you sent my Daughter in?" Ben definitely was growling now and his tone got more fierce and loud, but not audible enough for the whole ship to hear.

Vicrul sunk down a little, he hadn't realized that Ben still got that angry like he had as Kylo Ren.

"Did you not think that Iris could have seen something she can't unsee?" Ben got up from the pilot seat and grabbed the back of the co-pilot's heard rest and leaned over Vicrul in a menacing way.

Vicrul needed to hold his own, he stood up so that him and Ben were standing face to face from each other. Their heights were very close, but Ben still had the high ground. Ben's face remained with his disgust on his face and Vicrul, well he had a similar face, but no one would know due to the helmet.

Amar had sensed the tension rising from the main quarters of the ship. She had the girls start a new game and she made quick work back to the cockpit, finding both men staring intently at each other with rage consuming the entire room. Amar walked up between the two men and placed her hand on each of their chests and pushed them slightly farther apart.

"Honestly you two, get over whatever you have with each other. We need to work together and this is not going to help. You two are the closest thing to having brothers, so make up. Rey is literally my blood and I treat her like a sister, so at least do it for her." At least the boys could come to that agreement, not one of them would ever intentionally hurt Rey, she was an angel.

"We are not brothers, he betrayed me, along with the other Knights." Ben sat back down in the pilot seat and made sure their hyperspace travel was still in correct route. Vicrul visibly shook his head and huffed and started to walk off. Before he left the cockpit, he pivoted his body and looked back to Ben.

"You know I had no choice, just like you, my mind was not my own. One day, I hope you forgive me. I will always see you as the closest thing to a brother." Vicrul turned and exited the room in a rush. Amar stared at the empty spot Vicrul once stood, in shock. Amar turned towards her husband and saw that he was also sitting there in his own thoughts.

Amar walked closer and laid a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Ben, you need to talk to him, not grunt at him, like you usually do, but talk it out. Trust me, you think that Rey and I got off to an excellent start? No, not in any way, I hated her for what you and her shared. We did though grow up and helped each other rather than continue to tear each other down." Amar met Ben's eyes with all seriousness.

Ben knew his wife was correct, like always. Ben got up from the seat and hugged Amar tenderly, he would never take her words for granted, she always knew the right thing to say.

Ben made his way back towards the main living quarters to find Vicrul watching the game on the holo table being played out by Tana and Iris. Ben walked up to them and all eyes looked up to the black cladded figure looming above them.

"Girls, go keep your Mother company in the cockpit." Tana and Iris' eyes lit up instantly and they wasted no time and jumping up to finally be able to sit in the pilot's seat. Ben could feel their true intentions through the force so he had to warn them.

"Girls, do not touch anything, let your Mother show you everything and what you can touch, please." Ben said as he looked back at his bouncing Daughters. Ben looked back and slightly shook his head at how his Daughters were spitting images of himself as a youngling.

Ben sat down around the table and looked to Vicrul. He took the moment to take off his helmet so that they could actually look at each other.

"Your wife making you talk to me?" Vicrul teased Ben as he placed his helmet on the table before him.

Ben looked to his former Knight with no amusement on his face.

"Yes and no, I know that we are overdue with talking about what happened. That is because of me, I did not know what to do about you coming back into this life or what it meant. I will be honest, when I saw you all there on Exegol, I thought maybe you would stand with me and help me defeat Palpatine, once and for all." Ben looked to Vicrul as he spoke his truths and put his vulnerability out there.

Vicrul was shocked that Ben would even admit such a thing. He hung his head low, but knew now was not the time for insensitive remarks, he needed to be true in order to get through to Ben.

"Trust me, if it were up to me, I would have gladly stood by your side. Ren lead us into a trap against Palpatine, but once you took over, you gave us a little freedom back, even if we were still technically under Palpatine's incantation. I don't know how I survived or how I was brought back, but I believe it was to help you, I really do. That is all I want from you, is your acceptance and to allow me to train with you in the ways of the Grey." Ben nodded in agreement to what Vicrul was talking about, he could feel in the force that what he was saying was the utter truth.

"You mean you want to train in the ways of the Grey because a certain someone would be there?" Ben teased Vicrul back to give him a taste of his own medicine. Vicrul smiled widely and dimmed his eyes to act like he was glaring at Ben. Ben smirked at his former Knight and shook his head.

"Rey is everything to me, I can't seem to get her out of my head. She has a permanent placeholder in my mind and I don't think it is ever going to be vacant again from her." Vicrul admitted to his former Master.

Ben seemed to relax just a bit and sunk farther down resting his head back on the seat.

"Rey and Amar are not to be taken lightly, they are so strong and beautiful in their own way. Thankfully, my Daughters got that luck from her as well. We do not deserve such gems in our life, we got lucky that angels like them would be with demons like us." Ben said in all seriousness, but Vicrul completely understood Ben, he agreed. Amar and Rey were no one he had ever encountered before. Vicrul felt the guilt for what he had done to Amar in the past.

"Ben, I am sorry for what happened all those years ago. If I would have been able to make my own decisions back then, I would have done anything to help you both. If anything I am glad it brought me back here now." Ben knew he was being sincere and he thanked him for it.

Amar was right, it was much easier talking it through and getting to the bottom of the issue, instead of brooding over it for weeks. He was going to have to thank his wife somehow, maybe exchange the favor from earlier?

Over the intercom of the Falcon, Amar came on.

"Ben, I think we are nearing the planet. I need you up here."

Ben and Vicrul made quick work to get to the cockpit. Sure enough, Ben could see the dark yellow planet in front of them as they came out of hyperspace. Amar moved out of the pilot's seat and into the co-pilot one to give Ben the chance to take over. Tana and Iris stood close to watch their Father perform his duties as the Captain. Ben looked over to see their big round eyes that were his own, full of wonder and adventure. Ben motioned for each one of them to come sit on his lap to help him land the ship onto the planet below.

Amar's heart swelled by the site of her love and babies, enjoying what they were doing together. She would never be happier than in that moment, she swore it would be impossible to beat. She knew that the girls were growing quickly and they would be to big the next time they got a chance like this. Amar took a mental picture of the three of them with the same exact smile on their face, their Father's cheeky grin.

Vicrul took a seat behind the family and watched them with a slight smile, he hoped one day that he too could have this.

Amar watched out to see the dunes of sand come into view as they made their way to the old moisture farm that once held the family that married Anakin Skywalker's Mother and eventually took care of Luke.

Amar could see the dome shaped hut all alone in the middle of the desert with a few poles spread out through the land. Ben and the girls successfully lowered the landing gear and made their decent onto the land below.

They were here, the forgotten home of the Skywalker's.


	88. Chapter 88

Dawn was rising over the dunes of the Jundland Waste, Ben had ordered Amar and the girls to stay aboard the Falcon, while Vicrul and himself checked out the surrounding area. Ben wanted to make sure no one would be lurking in the shadows of his family's former moisture farm, let alone a pack of Tusken Raiders. No one wanted to encounter those creatures.

Ben looked up to see the familiar X-wing come landing down next to where the Falcon was. Rey hopped out of the starship and made her way over to the two burly men waiting for her.

"You two could not possibly look more out of place." Rey chuckled as she finally made it to where they were standing. Ben and Vicrul both looked at each other and shrugged in response. Ben sent a nudge through his force connection to Amar, who was still aboard the ship with the twins. Not a second went by and the ramp was lowering again to let out the pent up younglings. Tana and Iris came rushing down and immediately took in their surroundings.

Ben knew this was unique, he never thought he would be here on the planet where his Grandfather had been a slave and where his Uncle Luke had been raised. Now, his own younglings were making their footprints on the lands, that once resided the family that took in his Uncle. The adults watched them as they ran and took everything in, Amar came down the ramp finally and closed her eyes as she felt the twin suns on her olive skin.

Ben and Amar met their eyes and there was a silent discussion that happened between the pair. They knew this moment was actually pretty special for their family to come back here and to show their girls, where their great Uncle Luke had been raised. Ben and Amar had only been to one other planet that held great memories to his family and that was Naboo. Amar felt the yearning to go back there, what had come of the lake house property? Ben could hear all her circulating questions and sent a reassuring force back.

_When all of this is finally over, we will go there as a family. I made sure that place was never harmed. I guess, subconsciously I knew how special that place was to us._

Amar smiled to herself, Naboo was special for many reasons. Amar and Ben had spent time there as younglings, but also they had gone there after their trials. That is where they had been able to further explore their connection they had together. Amar knew deep down inside, the real reason was because that was where the twins had been conceived. Amar could feel her change the following morning, she just didn't know why at the time.

Ben looked to her in shock, he had never even asked if she knew when it had happened. Ben beamed at his wife, now they really needed to go back to the lake house, if not for the sake of a vacation, but maybe they could have some more of those special moments. Amar dimmed her eyes to appear like she was glaring, but she had huge grin on her face, giving away her true feelings on the matter.

Ben knew there were many reason for sure, he wanted his younglings to be able to enjoy it like he had so many years ago.

Rey knew she was the only one that knew exactly where the sabers were, considering she was the one that buried them. The group followed her to a few strides away from the dome structure. Rey knelt down and placed her hands lightly on the sand below, she closed her eyes and let the force take over.

The ground beneath them started to shift, the sand started to part and a leather wrapping came into view. Tana and Iris inched their way closer to their Auntie, they were jonesing for the opportunity to have the Twin sabers within their grasp. Amar could feel their emotions churning with anticipation.

"Tana and Iris have patience, you need to learn control before you pick those sabers up." Both of the girls flashed their eyes back at their Mother and respectfully bowed in response to her.

Ben came behind Amar and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, he leaned into her so that he was whispering into her ear.

"There is something about the way you Mother that makes me love you even more, which I did not think was even possible." Ben kissed her cheek sweetly and kept his eyes on his Daughters.

Rey opened her eyes to find the sabers still neatly wrapped in the leather canvas she had secured them in. Rey lightly untied the leather string and the sabers came into view. Rey took both of them in her hands and raised from her kneeling position. Her eyes met the wide eyed wonders standing before her.

"As an adoptive Skywalker, I feel it is only right that I pass on these two sabers to the next bloodline of Skywalker and Solo."

In her right hand, she held Leia's and in the left, Luke's. Tana and Iris took a long breath to prepare themselves for such an honor.

Amar could feel a presence within the force, she looked around to see a few blue hued figures. Her fingers tightened on Ben's waist and he was forced to peel his view off of his Daughters. Ben could feel Amar in their connection, he automatically looked up to see the same figures his wife was looking at. Ben knew his Mother had passed on beyond the veil, but before him was Jedi's that still had their foothold in this life.

Luke was there with his Father, Anakin by his side. There was one more figure, one that Amar had been yearning to see ever since he passed, her Father, Ezra Bridger. Oh how she wished she could hug her Father one last time, but this was enough for now. Amar took in the sight of how the past Jedi watched the next force generation move to their next stage with honor.

Luke looked proud that his Grandnieces were going to be continuing the Skywalker legacy with using the Twin sabers. Ben couldn't peel his eyes away from his Grandfather, who appeared to be Ben's same age. Anakin's force ghost grinned at his Grandson and bowed his head, Amar could feel all the questions Ben wanted to ask him, but he knew it would have to wait.

Amar and Ben's attention fell back to their Daughters, who knelt in honor before their Auntie. It was a sign of respect with receiving such gifts for their possession. Rey reached out to the both of them with each saber in her had. In front of Tana was Leia's saber, naturally she had the poise and remnants of the late General and Princess. Whereas, Iris bore the instinct of Luke and carried herself more calmly than Tana did. Leia was always the fire of the two, where Luke was the glue that held them together all those years.

Amar lifted her chin in the air as tears threatened to stream down her face from the pure emotion from what was happening in front of her. Ben squeezed her shoulder tighter, he to was fighting the same form of emotion from happening. His Daughters were growing up and getting closer to the stage, where they would need to let them start making their own decisions within the force.

Vicrul could feel how significant this moment was for the family before him, but damn did he feel like he was imposing. He tried to take a few steps back, but before he knew it, Rey met his gaze. Rey beamed at him and motioned for him to come closer. Vicrul knew he would never be able to resist such beauty, plus the fact he didn't want to.

Rey was no longer wanting to hide behind her despair of what her feelings truly meant, she wanted to just go with it. She had focused so much on fear in the past when it came to Ben, now that she had this same feeling again, one that she thought had been lost when the dyad snapped back to Ben and Amar, she needed to succumb to it.

Vicrul met her outstretched arms and pulled her into his embrace. He wasn't going to waste anymore time, if he were to go and never tell her his true feelings and something happened to either one of them, he would never be complete.

Vicrul held Rey in his arms and brought up a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Rey was an independent woman, she didn't need anyone to make a move, she wanted it, so she was going to take it. Rey clasped her hands on either side of his cheeks and brought herself in for the kiss.

Amar and Ben both shot their heads over to their companions, then looked between each other. Amar smiled widely, she knew that Rey was finally feeling acceptance and that made her overwhelmed with joy for her Cousin. Ben bobbed his head as he watched his former Knight make a decision for himself, for once. Ben had made amends with Vicrul, so he no longer held ill contempt for him. Amar and Ben would be happy for them and support them no matter what. They shifted their gaze away from the love birds as they continued their intimate moment.

Ben and Amar took the moment to lavish in the scene that was their Daughters igniting their new sabers. This was the first time they would have sabers of their own, it was a coming of age for a force user. It was not to be taken lightly and the sabers were no toy.

Ben bet down to be eye level with his twins.

"You understand you must cherish these sabers. Never think this is a toy, it is a force users weapon, only use it when needed and sparingly." Ben lifted his hands to either one of their cheeks.

"I am beyond proud of who you two have grown to become. I may not have been there all your life and I will always regret that, but to see you now, it makes me whole. I love you both so much, both of us do." Ben felt a tear fall from his eye as he said his heartfelt words to his Daughters. Iris brought up her petite hand and wiped away her Father's tear.

"Don't cry, Daddy. We will make both you and Mommy proud with our training when you are gone." Iris kept her tiny hand resting on her Father's cheek. Tana did the same to the other cheek.

"You were never gone Daddy, you were always with us, even if you think you weren't. Iris and I always knew you would come back and you have." Tana claimed in her tiny angelic voice.

Ben tugged them both in for the tightest hug they could receive from him without hurting them. He took them both and kissed back and forth on their cheeks over and over again, gaining intense giggling from both of them. Amar came behind the girls and bent down to complete the circle around their younglings. Both Ben and Amar took turns kissing their Daughters faces that they knew were going to miss intensely over the next few weeks or months, depending on the progress of their mission.

Rey knew it was time for the twins and herself to depart, the suns were rising and the three others needed to make communication with the First Order, in hopes they will come and get them.

Rey kissed Vicrul one more time for good luck and Vicrul stared at her to memorize her face, to remember when he was apart from her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I could never die and leave you here to move on from me." Rey slapped his arm, but kept her playful grin on him. He drove her crazy, but she enjoyed it a little too much.

Rey made her way over to the embracing family slowly, she knew they knew they needed to leave, but she did not want to over step. Amar was the first to rise and she walked over to Rey.

Amar had dried tears on her face and her look turned serious.

"Please take care of my younglings. I know you won't be there right away on the island but please make sure they are safe with my Mother and Master Ahsoka." Rey grabbed Amar's shoulders with her hands and smiled at her Cousin.

"You need not worry, they will be safe. It is you all that need to be careful. I wish I could join you, I guess I will have to wait." Amar and Rey hugged tightly.

Ben walked the twins over to their Auntie and Mother and gave Rey a side hug and thanked her for all that she was doing for their family. Rey placed a hand on each of the twins shoulders and pushed them towards the Falcon. Tana and Iris took one last look at their Parents and sniffed. Amar softly smiled at them and called out.

"We love you both."

All the twins could muster was a head nod, they did not want to break down in front of their Parents, who they were trying to prove to that they were brave. Amar quickly turned her head away, she couldn't bare to watch her younglings walk away from her, not with the looming vision she had witnessed. Ben pulled his wife into his side so that she could rest her head and not look at the scene in front of her. Ben watched proudly at his Daughters, he knew this was different, they were not his Parents, they would see them again as soon as the mission was over.

Vicrul strode up to the couple as the Falcon shot into the atmosphere above.

"Welp, I guess now is good enough time than any. Let's reach out to those sterile scums." Vicrul grinned as he said the last jab at the First Order.

Ben pulled the datapad from his bag that he had with him, that also contained his helmet, that he had yet to place upon his head once again. Amar stood up straight and wiped her eyes, she needed to be her cold self again and be presentable. All three of them were going to have to resort back to their former moods. Amar was worried the most for Ben, he would always carry anger, but Kylo Ren was feared and brought a dooming presence.

"I think we need to place our helmets back on, a Knight would never be without one and if they need to see my face then i'll take the helmet back off, but for now, Kylo Ren would have it on." Ben made his first demand to Vicrul.

Both men simultaneously placed their former helmets upon their heads. Vicrul wasted no time and had it over with in a second, but not Ben. He sat there staring at the red lining of his reassembled helmet. Amar ran a hand through his locks and reassured him.

"I will be here for you Ben, if you start to sway towards darkness, I promise love." Amar met his eyes and nodded to him to put the helmet on.

"We both will." Vicrul claimed out of his voice modulator.

Ben took a deep breath and placed the midnight helmet upon his head. He stretched out his neck once the piece was on his head and looked at his companions. Ben took the datapad once more and started the hologram message.

"This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I need to make contact with the First Order. I repeat this is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren calling for aid."


	89. Chapter 89

Amar could feel the rumble coming off of Ben's voice modulator as he reached out from the datapad. Kylo Ren's voice had always had a certain effect to her, unlike the rest of the Knights. His was more crisp and reverberated from the sheer power it held. Amar would never admit out loud what she really thought about Ben in the Kylo Ren persona, she felt shameful for even having those thoughts of desire, by the way he demanded attention in his black mass. All Kylo Ren had been was pain and destruction to Ben and his family, not that he intentionally wanted to become Kylo, which was more reason why it caused him agony.

Ben kept his stare on the data-pad he was holding, waiting with all the anxiety in the galaxy for a response. Vicrul was about to make another smart ass remark, when a voice came back through.

"This is Commander Mitaka of the First Order. Repeat, who is this?"

Ben knew exactly who he was talking to, Mitaka was the Lieutenant, he had force choked when he had been the one who pulled the short straw to tell Kylo Ren the news of the droid escaping Jakku. Clearly, ranks had been elevated, due to the major loss of majority of the personnel on Exegol. All that remained, were the ships that had not traveled to the planet and stayed protecting the regions they claimed control over.

"Ah Mitaka, this is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I am in need of a pick up for me and my fellow companions. Send a shuttle immediately to the planet of Tatooine. I will transmit the coordinates to you." Ben knew he needed to sound assertive instead of passive, Kylo Ren would demand not ask.

There was a long pregnant pause.

"I am sorry Sir, we thought our Supreme Leader had perished with the Final Order on Exegol. It is good to hear from you. I am implementing a team to come and receive you. May I ask who your companions are?"

Ben knew there were many questions to be answered for the First Order, it had been months since the battle of Exegol and the Supreme Leader was just now showing his face, well helmet.

"Thank you, Commander. I will indulge you in the information, only because you were quick to send out a shuttle. I have Commander Bridger and one of my fellow Knights of Ren, Vicrul. Hear this Commander, if you question me again, there will be immense repercussions."

The gap between transmission were quicker now, everyone could tell this Mitaka was easily manipulated based off his fear of the Supreme Leader.

"Uhhhh yes Supreme Leader, my mistake. The shuttle has left and will be to you shortly. We look forward to having you back with us, Sir."

Commander Mitaka ended the transmission and Ben exhaled through his modulator. He placed the datapad back into his bag and Amar came over to him to make sure he was okay.

Ben turned towards the both of them.

"Amar, I'm all right, it was just a little too easy for me to fall back to the old ways, that's all. There are a few things I just wanted to remind you both of. Vicrul, I think you understand that you need to be my eyes and ears and follow my lead everywhere I go. It will be different without all the Knights by my side. Amar, you need to be my number two in everything, you will be above all the other personnel. Not that I want to not show you my affection, but I think you understand why I will need to refrain from that. I do not want anyone using you both to their advantage. I do not know who exactly is in charge currently, if it's Mitaka, we have nothing to fear."

Both Amar and Vicrul nodded to Ben in understanding.

"Vicrul, be sure to use the force like Rey taught you, it will come in handy if we need to make any moves without having to say it out loud. I do not fully trust the situation, so it would be best to have your weapons at the ready." Ben's voice came out sharp and abrupt, Amar knew he was beyond stressed at this point.

This was going to prove difficult for the man already consumed with guilt and anger from all that had happened in their lives. Amar would just have to act like his anchor through all of this, she knew no matter what, they couldn't change the past and how it went down, but they could do something about the future.

The three of them wasted no time in placing their weapons in one of their hands to be ready if need be. Amar knew they were putting themselves in a bad vantage point, they were sitting ducks in the vast valley of sand dunes. If the First Order wanted to eliminate them, well then they could have the opportunity. They may not succeed, but they had an advantage to say the least.

The First Order must have been desperate for answers, no longer than thirty minutes had gone by before they started to see a shuttle approaching from the outer atmosphere. Amar looked to the men before her, she barely remembered her time when she was under her Grandfather's influence.

"What kind of ship is that? Does it have weapons?" Amar asked Ben and Vicrul.

Ben knew exactly what that shuttle was.

"It's an AAL Troop transport, it has a max of 20 stormtroopers on board and has only one gunner from the actual ship. They must have sent a larger vessel to the planet and this is what came down to pick us up. That transport does not have a hyperdrive."

The transport ship landed as soon as Ben finished his sentence, without any hesitation Ben approached the ship with his companions in tow. The ramp lowered and the exhaust from the landing gear made their vision impaired for a few seconds. A squad of Stormtroopers came down the ramp with an Officer following shortly behind.

Ben obviously took the lead to talk to the fellow First Order Officer and Vicrul and Amar flanked him.

"Good to see you, Supreme Leader. I am Officer Graven, I will be escorting you and your...companions back." Officer Graven hesitated as he took in the appearance of the other members standing before him. He had never had the opportunity to look upon a Knight and had only heard rumors about them. This other being to him was not one he recognized, he had been debriefed of course, that she was once a Commander of the Star Destroyer Derriphan. All Graven knew for certain was that all of these important personnel had gone MIA after the battle of Exegol.

Graven held out his arm as a way to show the Supreme Leader to make his way onboard following the other members.

Ben went forward with a nod to the Officer and Vicrul and Amar followed suit. No one was hesitant nor awkward, that would have made it look suspicious. The three of them boarded the transport with the Officer in tow, along with the handful of Stormtroopers.

Ben took to the back of the transport towards the front where it was being piloted, he grabbed a handle above his head, he wouldn't dare sit down and be vulnerable to the foes around him. It was different now, he had no way of knowing what they actually wanted to do about the Supreme Leader coming back. Some things hadn't changed, all of the personnel saluted the Supreme Leader like no time had gone by without him. Amar even gained the same respect, considering she had the Commander badge on her left arm. Vicrul and Amar took their respected spots on either side of Ben, to show that they were with him as his protectors. It was unique for a Commander to also be a saber wielder, which made her even more intimidating as a high ranking official.

Officer Graven assumed his position close to the Supreme Leader, he needed to fill him in as best as he could, with what time he had until they got to the Star Destroyer.

"Sir, our transport is heading back now to the main Star Destroyer, the Finalizer. There ,we will meet up with Commander Mitaka and get all of us back to safety out of the limelight." Graven stood tall and addressed Kylo with respect all of them would have back before the battle of Exegol.

Ben turned his head towards the Officer.

"The Finalizer? That Star Destroyer was obliterated by the Resistance over Batuu not long ago." It wasn't a question, something by the way Ben talked to his subordinates made him always seem certain and true.

Officer Graven nervously pulled his constricting collar away from his scrawny neck.

"Uh Sir, you are correct. After the fallout of the battle over Batuu, salvage crews took what remained back to Corellia to reconstruct the Destroyer. They had finished it right when Exegol happened. Commander Mitaka then made the Finalizer the head ship of the First Order after everything that followed to regroup our numbers."

Graven seemed to have sweat beading on his forehead from the nerves he gained from talking with the Supreme Leader. Ben seemed to acknowledged the fact of his stress and simply nodded to the Officer. Ben could tell that Amar seemed uncomfortable with how the Officer was responding to what he knew as Kylo Ren, it made it more real and apparent that he would always be feared by his subordinates. Ben sent a wave of reassurance through their force connection.

_Remember I need to play this part for it to work. I will not succumb to being Kylo Ren again, I promise you my love._

Amar kept her head straight on and did not make any facial recognition of the conversation they were having, but she had wished she could take her husband in her arms and take that helmet off and capture his luscious warm lips with her own. Deep down it made her snicker, to think that no one in this room knew that the former Kylo Ren was married and had children of his own. Fear then grazed over her mind, if someone were to find out his weaknesses, it could mean harm would fall upon their Daughters.

_That will never happen, Mar. They are safe and you and I will make it through this._

Amar looked down so she could suppress the smile she was gaining on her face. When she lifted her head again, she found Officer Graven staring at her in disgust. Amar didn't avert her eyes like one would normally, but she kept her stare on him, until Vicrul and Ben caught on to what was happening. Amar didn't say a word, she would remain silent until Ben told her otherwise.

"Officer Graven, does the Commander bother you?" Ben stepped forward towards the Officer so that his body was perfectly square with the scrawny man.

If Graven had been uncomfortable before, he was definitely mortified that his face had given the Supreme Leader a reason to ask. Graven knew that there was no lying around these force inclined beings.

"She isn't human, normally within the First Order, no one is allowed in unless they are human." Graven barely had time to finish his sentence before he was being force pulled by the Supreme Leader. Graven instantly met his own neck with Ben's leather cladded hand. Vicrul instantly pulled his scythe off his shoulder and had it hovering in the air towards the Officer. Amar remained motionless as she watched her husband become ruthless towards the rude Officer. Not that he didn't deserve it, but Amar still worried that Ben would get lost again if he continued his older ways.

"Officer Graven, you are to respect your Commander. Believe me, you do not want to mess with Bridger. If you do disrespect her again, I will personally allow my Knight to do with you as he pleases." Ben released Graven from the choke hold he had on him and Graven fell to the floor coughing and grabbing at his throat.

The pilot called back from the cockpit.

"Prepare for landing, we have arrived on the Finalizer, Supreme Leader." 


	90. Chapter 90

The transport shuttle jutted to an abrupt landing inside the Star Destroyer with rows upon rows of Stormtroopers awaiting the arrival of their Supreme Leader. Ben looked to his two companions before they followed the Officer out of the transport. Through the force, Ben sent waves of reassurance and cautioned them to just follow his lead and let him get informed on all the news coming from within the First Order.

Ben followed Graven down the ramp, who was still messing with his neck collar after his little accident onboard. Amar and Vicrul followed swiftly behind Ben and the Stormtroopers made their way off the ship directly behind them.

At the bottom of the ramp, Commander Mitaka was there to meet the returning Supreme Leader. Amar watched as the Commander grew weary as his darkened eyes turned worrisome.

"Supreme Leader, so good to have you back. If you follow me to the bridge we can debrief in the meeting room." Mitaka bowed to Ben as he welcomed him back in command. To Amar it seemed no time had really gone by, they treated him as like nothing had ever happened, like he hadn't been missing for months, let alone how he had been dead.

Ben simply nodded to Mitaka and he started his route to the bridge, with all of them following shortly behind as they made their way through the line up of personnel. They had gathered all of the personnel able to greet the return of their Supreme Leader and had them line up in their different ranks. Amar had wished that she could of had a helmet just like her other two companions, so she didn't have to be so self conscious of what her face was doing every second. It felt wrong to be here, last time she was here, Amar was not herself, but she couldn't imagine what Ben must be feeling.

It took a good portion of time to reach the bridge, it was silent the entire time, no one spoke, though Amar assumed it was not normal for Kylo Ren to strike up a conversation. It was more than awkward to say the least, Amar kept her mind preoccupied with staring at her beloved and ogling once again, by the way his body filled out his black attire. Amar needed to keep her face as straight as she could, but it was proving difficult with having Ben around, even if she was inside a First Order Star Destroyer.

Commander Mitaka exited the lift in front of the Supreme Leader but quickly sidestepped for him to make his way first to the meeting room. Vicrul and Amar followed behind Mitaka as they entered the dark room, it was fully consumed by one large table and personnel that consisted of what remained of the higher ranking officials. Mitaka had clearly arranged for everyone to be in the room, by the time they had landed on board. Everyone was sitting as still as they could as they watched their leader come in with no doubt to where he stood.

Commander Mitaka leaned back to say a few words to Vicrul and Amar.

"Could you possibly wait outside? There is no need for a Knight of Ren and whatever you are to the Supreme Leader." Mitaka made a face of annoyance to the two companions that had traveled with Kylo Ren. Vicrul didn't budge from his position that was just to the side of the door and Amar knew that she needed to prove her spot and loyalty to the Supreme Leader, Ben couldn’t fight all her battles, without raising suspicion.

Amar stepped as close as she could without being on top of the Commander.

"It will do you well not to upset the Supreme Leader, Commander. See that Officer over there? Graven spoke out of line to our trusted leader and earned a tighter collar for it. Best treat us with the same respect you do your leader. Actually, I'm fairly certain I outrank you, so hold your tongue or I will cut it out for you." Amar reached up and ran her fingers over his pasty skin to prove a point on to what she was capable of.

Commander Mitaka gulped audibly as Amar moved past him to arrange herself in one of the first chairs that was closest to where Ben was occupied at the head of the table. Mitaka made his way across from Amar and looked sullen from the embarrassment.

_Clearly, you know how to get these fools in line, my love._

Ben and Amar force connected to be able to talk while the meeting happened, but Ben made it aware to Amar that he was immensely impressed. Amar met his line of sight and nodded slightly to him.

Everyone was starting to get restless, like they didn't know who needed to speak first. Amar thought maybe this was how it always was, maybe Ben waited to make them uncomfortable first to display dominance. Like if it was on cue, Ben started the meeting.

"I know I have been gone for sometime now. My Knight, Commander Bridger, and myself were captured by the Resistance after the battle of Exegol." Ben stopped to gauge how the officials were taking the news, he needed it to go the way as planned for him to sell the “joining of forces.”

The ranking personnel looked between each other as they heard the news, some started to get the balls to finally say their peace.

"They let you go? Just like that?" Another woman Officer had asked that sat just a few chairs down from Amar.

Ben rested his hands on the table as he leaned his weight in.

"Listen, we were betrayed. The Emperor only had one plan and it did not have us in it. We surely found that out during the battle of Exegol. All he needed was numbers, he didn't care about what happened to us." Ben didn't answer the question just yet, he needed to move the conversation towards the Emperor's true intentions.

"Sir, our numbers have been devastated. We are one of the few Star Destroyer left, we have troops on the ground in our various controlled planets, but it simply isn't enough." Officer Graven spoke up, must have built up some more courage after his little incident.

Ben held up his hand in order to silence the chatter and bickering of the ranking officials.

"Our threat is no longer the Resistance, rather the growing powers of Palpatine once more. His physical being was defeated on Exegol, but his existence lives on. His plan failed, pulling us along with him, we cannot allow that to happen again."

As Ben said his plan that could potential cause chaos, Amar straightened in her chair to be perceived as confident.

Commander Mitaka stood up from his chair.

"What did the Resistance do to you! Listen to yourself, the all mighty Kylo Ren is friendly with the Resistance? Clearly, they brainwashed you and you are unfit to run the First Order."

As Amar heard the words coming out of the Commander's mouth, she also could hear Ben warning her of what was to come next.

_I am sorry for this Mar, but I need to show them that I am still capable of being Kylo Ren and mean it._

Amar knew he was going to have display his dominance once more, she simply met his line of sight and nodded.

Ben reached his arm out as soon as Mitaka's words came to an end and his hands came to his throat. Ben kept his hold on Mitaka's neck through the force as he looked around at all the personnel surrounding the meeting room.

"Do you all feel the same way as your Commander here? That I am unfit to run the First Order? Speak up!" Ben growled through his modulator.

The beings in the room shook their head in fear as they watched Mitaka struggle to gain his breath on the force hold he had. Ben released Mitaka as soon as he had a clear agreement of everyone in the room.

"Now, enough with the outbursts, we need to make quick work with what numbers we have and join our forces. If we have a mutual understanding with the Resistance, then we will be successful in taking down the remaining Sith. Together, we will build a new Order in the galaxy. You all will be expected to cooperate with the Resistance, failure to comply will earn you an escape pod to the nearest planet, inhabited or not." Ben held his gaze high to appear in control, but Amar could feel the power radiating off of her husband. It made her uneasy, but she would remind him later that he needed to suppress a little of the darkness before it overwhelmed him again.


	91. Chapter 91

Ben stood at the head of the table where the meeting had just taken place, he had released them all to continue their tasks at hand and to come back after they had pulled all their forces together. A few personnel lingered behind that caused Ben to remain in the meeting room. He knew that it was completely normal for them to question what he had just informed them on. Joining forces with their enemy to help them obliterate Palpatine and the Sith once and for all.

Ben stood there while Amar and Vicrul eased their way back to the bridge to oversee the systems and to make sure that everything was in working order. A fellow Commander, one Ben had not known the name of, came up towards him.

"Supreme Leader, I am Commander Ki'Tana. I was promoted after the battle of Exegol, sir." She bowed before her leader and Ben gave her a swift nod.

Ben felt something within the force when this Commander came forward towards him, not one he recognized. It felt odd and alarming all in the same, Ben remained calm and replied back with his response.

"Commander, it is uncommon for an high ranking official to not go by their last name. The reason being?"

Ben knew it didn't really matter to him, but there was something about this girl before him. He needed to know her story.

Ki'Tana kept her appearance straight and tidy, she knew she needed to maintain a proper stance before the Supreme Leader. Deep down inside she was shaking in her boots, not a year ago, she felt she was simply a petty low ranking Officer and now she was a Commander to a Star Destroyer in the failing regime of the First Order.

"Sir, I was never given a surname. I enlisted into the First Order, when I had no other choice. I needed food and a place to sleep. I thank the Order for all that it has given me." Ki'Tana gave Ben a direct nod, like she was trying to be strong and prove her point that she was more than dedicated to the Order.

Ben could feel her force flowing uncontrollably throughout the room, clearly Amar and Vicrul had felt this presence? Ben thought to himself, if she enlisted at a young age then she could have still be unaware of her powers growing inside. It was odd for someone so young to rise up the pillar so quickly. Clearly, the force had a hand in her advancement in her occupation.

Ben knew it was out of line to talk about such personal agendas, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Where did you come from? Before the Order?"

Ki'Tana's eyes bulged in surprise that the Supreme Leader would be asking such a thing to someone such of her nature.

"Corellia, Sir." It was short but sweet and needed no further explanation. Everyone knew that the planet of Corellia was one of scum. It was important to the old Empire and First Order, the planet held the most valuable shipyards a planet could have. All of the Star Destroyers had been built from scratch on that surface. Ben knew Corellia held a special place in his heart, his Father had come from there, it's where his prize of a ship had been built, it was only fitting.

Ben knew now that this young Commander had fought her way through the streets of Corellia, it was a rough life, constantly scouring for food and stealing for Lady Proxima. When you lived on Corellia, if you weren't making credits off of the First Order then you were dying in the streets.

"Well, it is lucky you found a place in the First Order. Corellia is a cruel place. Now if you excuse me Commander Ki'Tana, I need to proceed out of this room, just as you do." Ben straightened himself upright and held his gaze through his helmet at the young Commander. Ki'Tana bowed and silently exited the meeting room with Ben slowly following her out. Vicrul was just outside the door waiting as Amar was talking with Commander Mitaka. Ben walked up to the two of them.

Amar and Mitaka averted their eyes from each other and let their gaze shift towards the Supreme Leader.

"Sir, Commander Bridger must have been blasted by an ion cannon, she has insisted that you and her quarters will be the same. Plus, the Knight over there is deemed important enough to earn one as well, but next to you of course." Mitaka's veins were bulging on his forehead, he clearly had never heard such matters going on in the First Order. Ben grinned from inside his helmet, of course the First Order frowned upon attachments within the Order, but going down to planets below to find a brothel of sorts was fair game. Every high ranking Officer has had their fair share of rendezvous on planets in the galaxy in such places.

"Commander Mitaka, you have heard Commander Bridger correctly. Her and I have acquired a close connection, she has proved to be my ultimate protector and companion. It is in your best interest to follow her command and fulfill her requirements. That Knight over there needs his own space as well, but yes close to ours. Thank you Mitaka, that will be all." Ben waved his hand to dismiss the Commander. Mitaka hesitated for a full second with his mouth ajar, but when his eyes met Amar's she was smirking at him, clearly she had won this round.

As soon as Mitaka left, Ben turned towards Amar.

"We have some things to discuss, why don't you head towards my old quarters, that are now ours and make sure things are in order. I am going to get filled in on some of the last known whereabouts of the last Final Order Star Destroyer. I will head back to you as soon as I have answers." Amar nodded to Ben, she knew she couldn't kiss him goodbye like she would have. She simply had to treat him like her Supreme Leader and nod in agreement.

Amar turned to leave the bridge and walked down the familiar black sleek walls of the Finalizer. Amar felt the memory come back to her of the last time she had been on this ship, her and Ben had interesting moments in his quarters. Ones that she would not mind if it happened again. Maybe if her and Ben could spare in the training room, they could work out some of the sexual frustration from the lack of attention they had to give one another.

Speaking of the training room, Amar walked by the one she thought about, to hear a commotion coming from inside. Amar instinctually opened the blast doors to find a young women sparring with a DT sentry droid. Amar had not seen one of those since her early years, they were tough as nails, but a good fight. The young girl was not going down easy with her quicksilver baton. She fought quick and hard against the sentry droid. Amar could see that she had come in swiftly enough to not be heard. The sentry droid became more fluid in its motion and had the girl pinned, Amar knew she was about to be stunned by the sentry's gun and made the choice to use her force to hold off the droid. The young girl met her eyes and quickly stabbed her baton into the center of the droid to impair it and eliminate her opponent. The droid powered off and the young girl was left sweating and breathing hard.

Amar could feel her force then, she was frustrated.

"Why did you do that? I had the droid where I wanted it." The young girl picked up her fallen baton and huffed her way over to Amar.

Amar was baffled by the attitude coming off of this First Order personnel, clearly she had been a bug in the system, no one would have let her talk to them like that here.

"Clearly you did not, if I hadn't of stepped in, you would have been stunned and in pain for the rest of the day. You can thank me later after you have cooled off." Amar turned to leave but the young girl yelled back at her.

"Oh yeah, well who the hell are you? Some kind of Sith?" Amar stopped in her tracks and turned back around and faced the young girl.

"No, I am Commander Bridger. I do in fact use the force, but I am no Sith." Amar lowered her lids and became more serious, she still needed to play a part and she needed to show her dominance as well.

The young girl straightened her back immediately, clearly she had no idea who she had been speaking too.

"I apologize, Commander. I am Commander Ki'Tana, I did not see your ranking on your sleeve, until now. If you need to report me to the Supreme Leader, I understand." The girl known as Ki'Tana stood tall and proper for her Commander. Amar knew she would never start off a new relationship like that, it did not make people trust you. If the end game plan was to work together then she knew they needed to start somewhere.

"At ease, Commander. I will not say a word of our encounter to the Supreme Leader. I must know where you learned to fight like that. That was not First Order basic training, that was something else."

Ki'Tana seemed to loosen up just a bit by the Commander striking up a conversation. She grabbed a towel to blot herself from the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"My Mother taught me a bit of Teräs Käsi, a form of hand to hand combat. I just improvised with the baton."

Amar was taken aback, clearly this young girl had a life before the First Order and had not been taken as a baby like all the Stormtroopers.

"When did you join the First Order? Clearly you enlisted, you would not have known your family otherwise." Amar sat down on the side of the training room to hear the young Commander's story.

Ki'Tana placed her towel and baton off to the side and lifted herself up on the table to sit.

"After my Mother went missing, I was alone on Corellia. I had no other choice after a while, I would have died if I had stayed on that desolate planet. The First Order offered me a place away from there and my mind was occupied."

Amar could feel her force surge again, it was painful, the emotion of it. Clearly this young girl had been through many things already at such an age. There was something weirdly familiar about her appearance, she was petite, but strong at the same time and bore the similar raven hair to Ben's. The only difference was her piercing blue eyes, one she could only imagine her Mother had, something in the force convinced her of that.

"Who was your Mother? She must have been quite a lady to know Teräs Käsi." Amar knew that was not common to know, it had been a combat taught to use against Jedi back in the day.

Ki'Tana jumped down off the table and came forward to Amar.

"I was only 10 when she went missing, but she had taught me everything she knew still, she was an incredible woman, but always was taken by her sadness. There was always something missing from her, I could never put my finger on it, but eventually she was gone one day. Sometimes, I hope that she eventually found what she was looking for and that's where she went." She paused from her story and smiled down at the ground, she had been thinking of a fond memory of her Mother.

"I only knew her first name, we never had a real surname, she had always changed it based on where we were for a cover story, but her name was Qi'ra." 


	92. Chapter 92

Amar quickly made her way towards the living quarters of herself and Ben. There was something about this Commander Ki'Tana, her force had a sensation she was familiar with, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There were a couple of Stormtroopers posted outside of Kylo Ren’s old chambers. Amar strode up to them and they didn't budge a single movement, clearly they had been informed that Commander Bridger was to be allowed inside the Supreme Leaders quarters.

Amar ungloved her hand to place her finger print on the sensor to activate the blast door. As predicted, the light turned green, the blast door opened swiftly and Amar entered without delay. As she approached the first part of the room, she knew she was not alone. Standing in the corner was Ben turned away from her, he was sulking or rather in a long and heavy thought. Amar gracefully made her way over to her husband and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Ben had yet to remove his helmet and still appeared to be Kylo Ren. He quickly turned around, almost as he had not even noticed her at all, which was weird, considering their connection.

"Ben, what's wrong? I mean apart from…well…a lot.” Amar knew as she asked that there could be a million reasons in the galaxy for her better half to be in a stupor.

Ben placed his hands on either side of his helmet and pressed the buttons in on each side. The helmet hissed as it released the long and luscious raven curls of Ben's hair. Ben sighed and placed himself on the black silk bed that sat on the edge of the room. Clearly, they had not bothered to rearrange the room from a single man living style to a married one, but the First Order had no idea that their Supreme Leader was actually a married man with twin 7 year old Daughters.

Amar timidly sat next to him and kept her stare on him, she didn't want to pry anymore and wanted to wait for him to be ready to talk. She knew that she had a few things she wanted to discuss with him from what she had found out, but Ben came first.

Ben finally locked eyes with Amar and kissed her passionately on her reddened lips. His peck was eager and full of strong emotion behind it. It felt like he was trying to push out whatever he was feeling before onto physical attention. Amar knew this was going to allow him to subside his issue for now, but it was not a solution. Amar placed both her dainty hands on the sides of his face and pulled their lips apart.

"Love, as much as I do enjoy being able to kiss you finally, I need you to talk about what's bothering you. We will continue this activity after I promise, trust me, I really need this as well." Amar stared deeply into his darkened eyes awaiting him to cave to her demand.

"Fine, we can talk first, but Mrs. Solo, there will be consequences for making me wait in devouring you, I promise you that." His voice came off strong and full of fire as he said it through gritted teeth. It felt like a warning, but one that made Amar needed to cross her legs in response.

Amar batted her lashes at him and Ben continued. He bowed his head in defeat.

"I was thinking of my Dad. I came into this room and felt an overwhelming sense of his presence for some reason. Maybe it isn't this room, but more this ship. I know that I will always bear the grief of what happened, but it feels heightened here on this Destroyer." Amar ran a hand through the side of his head into his hair, sweeping it out of his face.

"I am sorry my love, I carry that same guilt, I understand it was different circumstances, but I miss my Father, always. Was this the same ship you fled to after StarKiller base? Maybe it has something to do with that?" Amar knew she didn't have the answers, but if she could offer some relief for her husband then, she had to try. Clearly, he was hurting revisiting his past which included the murder of his Father.

"Maybe you are right, but I feel it in the force, which is something strange for my Dad. He was not force sensitive and he couldn’t still be around like the force users of the past. Yet, I feel his presence like he were one, hanging around." Ben furrowed his brows and kept the thought going in his head. Amar knew this was the end of the conversation, there was nothing she could do about one's own personal guilt, no one wanted to hear the same response over and over again of "you were not yourself" or "he sacrificed himself for you". It just didn't change the fact you still hurt everyday from the actions. People only said those things to make themselves feel better for it.

Amar knew how to lighten the mood of her husband, she got up from sitting besides him and stood directly in front of him. Ben slowly raised his gaze to meet Amar's with wonder. Amar leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I want you to do everything you could ever want here and right now, Supreme Leader." Amar pulled back with a sneaky smile across her face. Ben's eyes grew black and Amar could feel his force turn darker through their connection, but there was an exciting spark there igniting his desires.

Ben quickly stood from his sitting position, he drew closer backing Amar into the wall of the chambers. Amar closed her eyes as she felt her back hit the chilled walls, she could feel his body heat radiating from all of the layers he wore. Amar looked up at her husband and found his face to be as stern as it once had been, when they had their rendezvous before he was back to being Ben. His Kylo Ren persona was back and Amar could feel a wave of fear come across her, but more in an enticing way. Ben's obsidian eyes locked on Amar's golden ones and in a quick movement his hand was at her throat. His leather cladded fingers tightened around her petite neck, Amar could feel her air waves constricting. This was like a flashback of her time on the Steadfast, he was a primal animal when he had taken her back then. Clearly, Ben had not lost his primal instincts when he ceased to be Kylo Ren. Amar knew she shouldn't condone this behavior, but she couldn't help it, it made her feel those same instincts within herself.

Ben's fingers trailed down her abdomen to her exposed opening on her midriff, his finger slowly traced her tattoos. Amar arched her back in sensation to the touch and Ben closed his fingers tighter on her neck and dug his other hand around her waist into her hip bone, Amar hissed sharply through her teeth and gave him the dirtiest of stares. Ben leaned down to whisper into her ear in return.

"I told you there would be consequences. Now, I command you to strip of your clothes and get on your hands and knees on that bed, Commander." The way it rumbled out of his lips made her knees instantly weak. There was no way this was normal for a healthy couple, but it didn't matter that was who they were, a dyad in the force, two that are one. Amar internally shook her head, thinking of the force, hopefully no one witnessed these acts from beyond the veil, Amar would have been petrified if they had.

Ben stood back to allow his wife to follow his command and he watched her slowly tease him one article of clothing at a time. Amar watched him as she made a show of taking off her First Order uniform. She could tell he was growing impatient, but she enjoyed it.

"Take them off quicker or you will be punished." Ben growled at her.

Amar stopped as soon as she got to her panties.

"And what will you do to me, Kylo Ren?" Amar had yet to call him that again, but it strangely felt right in this moment and Ben didn't bat an eye from it.

Ben stretched out his hand and allowed the force to take over in pulling Amar into his extended hand. His hand was around her throat again, but Amar was not in pain, his fingers were lightly grasping.

"I will bend you over and take you from behind like you deserve, my little pet."

Amar's eyes ignited with lust, something about the way he called her his pet fueled her natural instinct to want to be dominated over. Amar raised to her tiptoes to meet him slightly closer to eye level.

"Guess I need to be taught a lesson, Sir." Amar told him with a complete straight face.

Ben wasted no time and threw her on the bed with his strength alone. Amar landed on her hands and knees and looked back to find Ben rushing to relive himself of all the articles of clothing he wore. Finally, Ben undid his leather pants and his member protruded out with fury, he was ready and so was she, she could feel it throbbing from within. Ben came behind her and yanked the last of her attire down her legs and off to the side of the room to never be found again.

She could feel him eying her up, like it was the first time they had ever done this, but she knew it had not been. Kylo had taken her many ways and she found his favorite was when he was in control, which he had all the power in this position. Ben grabbed the sprawling lapis blue hair of his wife and pulled her head back as her body instinctually arched in response. He took no time to insert himself into her. Amar gasped from the abrupt angle and force of his member, that only excited Ben more and made him thrust even harder the next time. Amar could no longer control the sounds coming out of her throat, though she sounded like she was in pain, she was very much enjoying herself as her husband bended her body to his need.

It had been some time since they had performed these acts, so both of them knew it would not take long for them to both reach their peak. Amar knew one little sensation on her special spot within her slit would push her over the edge, but she wanted to make sure Ben got there with her. As he thrusted into her she screamed his name and his title over and over, gaining the testosterone he needed for himself.

One last final " Take me, Supreme Leader" and Ben was there ready for her to feel the surge of his member finishing inside her.

With the force, Ben made sure that her spot was being manipulated and in an instant they both could only hear their heavy breathing as they rode each other out. Amar fell onto the bed as Ben slowly pulled himself out and plopped to the side of her breathing like he had just run the Jedi training track on Ajan Kloss.

Ben felt a sudden tinge of shame as he looked over at his wife, Amar was still closing her eyes and panting. Had he been too rough with her? Had he gone too far? Was Kylo Ren coming back? Amar opened her eyes in an instant as she heard all the running thoughts in his mind.

"Ben, I am over the moon with the sensation we just shared together. Please do not beat yourself up over how rough you were. Believe me love, it was enjoyable." Amar leaned over and kissed his cheek and rolled over on her back.

Ben couldn't get the thought out of his head and brought himself ups on his elbow leaning over Amar.

"What if he is trying to come back?" Ben's eyes bore concern as he asked his wife.

"Love, like I told you before Kylo Ren will always be with you. All you need to do is tame him, like what just happened, use it to your advantage. Avoid him coming through when fighting and making decisions and you will be fine. Plus, I'm growing to like this Kylo Ren in the bedroom." Amar knew that would make him feel an ounce better, but Ben would always bear concern over the fear of his former self taking over. The difference was Amar was here now and Ben remembered, that would make it easier to control. 


	93. Chapter 93

Amar peered at her husband as he dressed himself back into his Supreme Leader attire from their little rendezvous in their own chambers. Amar couldn't help but have the tiniest of grins as she thought back at what had just occurred while they were trying to accomplish such tasks within in the First Order. Amar slowly bound her chest back up before she slid her cropped long sleeve over her head.

Amar and Ben's ears perked instantly as they heard the swoosh of the blast door open in a flash. Amar grabbed her top and dove behind the sprawling black cladded Supreme Leader, who had just finished completely dressing himself.

"Supreme Leader!" Commander Mitaka came in full force without thinking about the fact he was intruding, but seeing Commander Bridger as she was, made him snap back to reality. His face went white from all the draining blood as he made the connection, he had just walked in on the Supreme Leader having or finishing an intimate moment with another high ranking official.

Ben wrapped his arms behind him to shield Amar from the view of his top ranking official of this vessel.

"Commander, what is the reasoning behind this intrusion and nuisance?" Ben growled out of his modulator. Even as Ben, it irked him that someone would barge into someone's private quarters on such affair.

To Amar it appeared as if Commander Mitaka was shaking in his boots as he waited for what was to happen to himself for intruding into the Supreme Leader's quarters unannounced or warned upon.

Mitaka stuttered a response, but had to restart and clear his throat to be able to get through his sentence once more.

"Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but it is of the essence. Another one of the Knights of Ren has arrived and is claiming you are no longer the Kylo Ren as we know it. He landed in the hanger and is awaiting you, Sir." Mitaka finally finished his sentence in one piece before exhaling loudly enough for the whole ship to hear.

Amar could feel Ben's muscles constrict against her body. Through their force connection they were talking instantly.

_Ben, can you feel the Knight through the force? What are we going to do?_

Amar was barreling out questions to Ben through their connection faster than he could think of the answers, he could sense her fear and concern.

_I can feel his essence, yes. I think I know which one it is. I need you to get Vicrul and meet me down there for back up. If it is who I think it is, then we will need all the help we can get._

Nothing about what Ben relayed to Amar made her feel any better, but she knew she needed to follow his instructions.

"Commander, get a battalion down there to accompany me. I am sending Commander Bridger to retrieve my other Knight. We will get to the bottom of this." Ben waited for Mitaka to show himself out before he made a move, he didn't want anyone catching a glance at the barely garbed Commander Bridger. As soon as he was gone, Ben turned around and kissed Amar on the temple and stalked off with his heavy footed self.

Amar made quick work of assembling her uniform back on and grabbed her saber from the table and placed it upon her back. It only took her a matter of five minutes to locate Vicrul, he had been sparing in the training room. He had also felt the presence of yet another familiar being, but didn't feel it as strongly as he would have thought. Of course ,Amar could not warn him of who it was, Ben had not told her of his presumed assumption.

Amar and Vicrul made quick work of getting to the hanger as they got to the lift to take them down below. As the doors made their way closing, it was stopped by a hand, one that Amar recently was acquainted with. In front of them was Commander Ki’Tana, all dressed back in her First Order uniform and her raven hair back in a tight low bun.

"I heard you may need my assistance in hand to hand combat with this Knight of Ren." Ki'Tana claimed as if she was certain, but as she looked to Amar her eyes said otherwise. Amar knew it didn't hurt to have back up and nodded as the young woman got into the lift with them.

Amar lead them out of the lift and into the hanger. As they walked through the hangers heavy blast doors, Ki'Tana and Vicrul followed closely behind with their scythe and baton at the ready. Amar gently grabbed her saber from her back and held her hilt tightly in her hands by her side. As they drew closer to the battalion standing before them, Amar quickly caught the blackened figure she knew all too well standing far from what he was peering at.

The man standing by himself was not helmeted like she thought he would have been, no, he was barely in any armor, except for a long executioner's axe. The man was striking, not one Amar had been familiar with seeing or could ever had assumed was under the helmet the Knights had bore. His build was as exceptional as Ben's, but he held more bulk to his broad shoulders. The man's hair and eyes were what stood out the most, there was obviously a reason for why they had all hid their appearances from their victims. A sight on this man alone would make anyone second guess their existence. He had long flowing white hair and golden eyes that glinted off the illuminated hanger, but they were not soft, no, they were fierce and piercing as they bore into his former Master.

The three of them gained a closer position as Vicrul grumbled under his helmet, Amar leaned her body back to hear what he was saying, as did Ki'Tana, who's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as she gazed upon such a man.

"Why did it have to be him!" Vicrul said under his breath.

"Which one is that, Vicrul?" Amar whispered to him.

"Ap'lek. If it comes to it, do not underestimate his axe. It is an old Mandalorian axe made from Beskar. We need to back Ben up, this is crucial."

Amar became nervous, if Vicrul was warning her, then there must have been reason enough. Ki'Tana was more than confused at this point, she had only heard whispers about these Knights and now two of them were before her. Then there was the fact that the Knight with them had called the Supreme Leader Ben? Who was Ben? She had thought his name was Kylo Ren? Whatever questions she may have had needed to be squashed for now, she was needed here and now to protect the Supreme Leader.

The man who Vicrul had called Ap'lek moved his gaze to the gaining three that were approaching. His eyes met Amar's and he instantly grinned in a manic way and locked eyes with Ben once more.

"I see you have finally united with her after all this time. The Emperor really couldn't stop you both from being together." He kept his grin on his face as he tempted Ben with his words of the past.

Ben stepped forward and drew his hilt from his side, more as a warning than a threat.

Amar, Vicrul, and Ki'Tana were now up with Ben and took their respective stances at the approaching enemy that stood before them.

Ap'lek finally looked upon another former brother.

"Vicrul, I see you are still following him around like a little Wampa rat you always wanted to be. Did you know Vicrul here never wanted to turn on you? He wanted to stand with you, Master, when our true Leader called upon us." Ap'lek stepped closer, but Ben leaned further in with his saber and ignited it. The red crimson came out clear as day without the uncontrolled waves rolling off of it. 

"What are you doing here, Ap'lek? How did you not die with the rest of them?" Ben couldn't control the anger seething out his voice modulator.

Ap'lek took to pacing back and forth as he took in the question received by his former Master.

Vicrul inched his way closer to Ben to be able to whisper to him.

"Ben, he is still under the Emperor's influence, if we can get him unconscious, I may be able to get through to him over the course of a few days. I just need to be able to get into his mind." Vicrul told Ben and he gave him a quick nod in response. Ben had been all geared up to eliminate Ap'lek, but deep down he knew that if he could be saved, that would be ultimately what he wanted. Ap'lek was a warrior and extremely skilled one at that, if they could have him fighting against the Emperor and the Sith then that could increase their odds.

Amar became concerned, they needed to take him down in death or consciousness, either way they more than likely would need to use the force and they had yet to show the whole ship that there was more than one force user here among the First Order.

"We were brought back for a reason and well, my old friends, I have come to end this and destroy you." Ap'lek bellowed out loudly as he held up his Beskar axe. Ben was ready with his saber, from behind he felt through the force Amar, Vicrul, and surprisingly the Commander that had accompanied them, readied their position.

Ap'lek bared his teeth as he stepped forward to initiate the fight, but was stopped by surprise when Ki'Tana ran and force jumped over his head. Ap'lek being the huge man that he was, did not have enough time to turn around to stop the Commander from disabling him. Ki'Tana kicked the weapon from his hands as it went sliding across the chilled floor of the hanger. She immediately attacked him with her Teräs Käsi, rendering him useless as she flung her legs around his neck, pulling his burly body to the ground. Her thighs tightened around his bulging neck as he grasped for anything to pull her off, but it was futile, the constriction on his airways made him incapacitated. Commander Ki'Tana slowly raised from her position as a group of Stormtroopers came towards with binders to apprehend the Knight.

As Kı'Tana met eyes with her fellow high ranking officials, most of them had faces of surprise and wonder. The Stormtroopers carried Ap'lek to the detainment sector and Ben, Vicrul, and Amar made their way over to the fellow Commander.

"Thank you Commander, for your quick thinking and skill. That was unexpected, but what was needed to take down such a being like him." Ben placed a hand on Ki'Tana's shoulder as he praised the young woman. The moment Ben's leather bound hands met her shoulder there was a force connection, one that he could not ignore. There was definitely a familiar feeling to her, one that he had not felt in some time, the one that made him reminisce about his Father. Why did this woman give him the feeling of Han Solo?

Ben needed to know more about her and to get to the bottom of these feelings through the force.

Amar placed a hand on her other shoulder and beamed at the young girl.

"You definitely know your way around a fight, you are very skilled in that form. We must know more, would you accompany us to a meeting room?" Amar asked in the most kind way she could.

Ki'Tana knew this was a high honor to be recognized within the Order, but personally by the Supreme Leader and his companions, that was unheard of. Ki'Tana swelled with pride over her accomplishment as she followed the most powerful beings in the galaxy up to the bridge. 


	94. Chapter 94

Ben knew that Vicrul and himself needed to get to Ap'lek before he could cause any more harm to what they were trying to accomplish within the First Order. Ben did not want to jeopardize his standing, if he did, he could lose the sway he had over the high ranking officials. The endgame remained the same, they needed to join forces with the Resistance to fight against the looming threat of Palpatine and the Sith sympathizers.

There was also another task added to his list, the Commander Ki'Tana was a mystery to them all and what Ben had felt was a familiarity too close to ignore. Ben, Amar, and Vicrul escorted her into the meeting room on the bridge from the one earlier, to get to the bottom of who she was. If they could trust Ki'Tana and gain her as yet another ally within the galaxy, they could prove to be in a better position for what they needed to accomplish. They all knew she was force sensitive, but did she know that? There was no way that she could have, Ben figured if she had been here long enough he would have sensed it and taken her under his wing.

Vicrul slowly closed the door as they all stepped through. Ben demanded that everyone leave the room that had been previously occupying it. There was going to be certain topics discussed that Ben did not want the other First Order Commanders and Lieutenants being privy to just yet.

Ki'Tana nervously stepped to the side of the room as she watched the Supreme Leader and his companions group together and seem to have a conversation, but not one that was said aloud. Amar turned towards the Commander and smiled brightly at her, she had never seen a member of the First Order react in such a way, not ever. No one bore such emotion here like that. Vicrul stood by the door to keep the others from waltzing inside of the meeting room. Ben turned around and released his helmet, he knew that if he were to gain her trust he must give up a little of his facade.

Ki'Tana watched as the Supreme Leader took his helmet off and released his midnight hair. She had never really gotten a good look at Kylo Ren, before he bore the helmet, again he was never around and always hiding in the shadows. Ki'Tana of course, had heard rumors of where he had come from before, so she at least knew he was in fact a man and not an interesting creature. Ben turned around to face the young Commander and he relaxed his shoulders and leaned on the table in front of him. Ki'Tana was shocked from his appearance, he did not look like a man that could cause the destruction he had previous caused. His deepened ebony eyes made her feel like he had suffered a great sacrifice somewhere in his life. She remained motionless and speechless as she waited for her superiors to make the first move.

Ben sighed as Amar folded her arms up and stared at him to speak up.

"Commander Ki'Tana, we would like to know everything about where you came from. We have sensed something within you that not everyone would be able to, especially around here. Please take a seat and start from the beginning." Ben leaned even farther onto his arms as his stare intensified on Ki'Tana.

Ki'Tana took a moment and looked at all of the eyes staring back at her, what did she do to cause such an uproar with her superiors? She had only ever utilized what her Mother had taught her and it gained her rank after rank within the Order.

Ki'Tana cleared her throat and placed herself in the very erect leather chair in front of her.

"Like I have previously told Commander Bridger, I was left on the streets of Corellia at a young age. I joined the First Order when I had no other option. My Mother who raised me and taught me my fighting style, left me on Corellia to fend for myself. I do not know what our surname was, she never gave us one. I think she never grew up with one and that is why. I know she once lived on Corellia as a young adult and left, only to return and leave her only child there as well. I did not have a glamorous life before the Order, I have gained a needed life here and will continue to serve where I am needed." Ki'Tana ended her sentence with her chin held up to prove to the Supreme Leader of her complete faith in the First Order.

Ben stood from leaning over the table, he rubbed his chin in a way to think of what the young Commander had just claimed. Ki'Tana and her Mother had both come from the same place his Father had also come from, was this a coincidence? Ki'Tana shifted in her seat, she knew she wanted to ask about the name Vicrul had called the Supreme Leader, but she did not want to end up dead for asking the wrong thing.

Amar's eyes darted to Ki'Tana's as she could sense there was something on her mind.

"Go ahead and speak Commander, there is no need to be afraid." Amar nodded towards Ki'Tana to continue.

"Well, when we were approaching the Supreme Leader in the hanger, your Knight called you something else from what I know you as. He called you, Ben. Why?" Ki'Tana's piercing blue eyes grew larger as the question came out, she knew this could go incredibly sideways, if she struck a nerve.

Ben remained calm, there was no need to hide his true identity from this one Commander, as long as she could refrain from spreading it throughout the Order. Even though Ben was not ashamed of where he came from any longer, he still remained a very private person, there was no reason for the whole galaxy to know.

"Commander, the reason he called me Ben is because that is my real name. I was born Ben Solo and when I joined the Knights of Ren as their new Master, I became Kylo Ren."

Ben knew he didn't need to go on about his whole other part of his family, at least not yet until he knew she could fully be trusted, but unfortunately some people were aware of where the last name of Solo came from all to well.

"Solo? As in Han Solo?" Ki'Tana stood up from her chair as she exclaimed to the bunch in front of her.

Amar hushed her quickly, there was still a chance that other officials were listening in through the blast doors. Ki'Tana quickly smacked her hand over her mouth.

Ben side smiled and looked up to her.

"Yes, my Father was Han Solo. He was also from Corellia, just like yourself and your Mother. Ki'Tana, can you tell me if you know if your Mom was force sensitive?" Ben began to become serious again and Ki'Tana slowly sat herself down into the chair again.

Ki'Tana debated in her head some more before she answered, clearly the Supreme Leader was putting trust in her by sharing his past, she could do the same.

"Supreme Leader, my Mother did have some kind of force sensitivity, yes, but she did not use it for good. I know before I was born she was apart of Crimson Dawn, the crime syndicate." Before she could proceed with her sentence, Ben stood again in alert.

"What was your Mother's name?" Ben came around the table to come closer to the young Commander. He had heard of a few of the important members of that crime syndicate, Darth Maul had been one he heard of. They had been feared by the whole galaxy well before Ben was born, but he knew his Father had ties with them before he fought in the Rebellion.

Ki'Tana was alarmed by the closeness of the Supreme Leader, had she gone too far? Said too much?

She bowed her head and whispered her name, there was no way she could get out of this now.

"Qi'ra was my Mother's name."

Ben's breath hitched, this was the name he was familiar with the most. His Father had once told him of tales of his younger years and adventures of how he had come to meet his furry companion, Chewbacca. His youngling friend and first love Qi'ra had been there to help him get out of yet another predicament he had got himself into. Han had told him that she disappeared shortly after killing the head honcho of Crimson Dawn. He had found out that she became Darth Maul's number two after that and after Maul's death she was a ghost.

Of course Han had never fully admitted to his Son that was born from himself and Leia that he had never stopped loving Qi'ra, but Ben could see in his Father's eyes that he never stopped wondering where she had gone.

Ben took a step closer as Ki'Tana stood to take a step farther back from the Supreme Leader. She did not understand why he was getting so close, was he going to hurt her?

"Ben, what is it?" Amar came up behind him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It all makes sense, now. Mother had told me when we were a little older that Father had gone back to his old ways, I had always thought she meant smuggling, but what if she meant something else?" Ben turned to look at his wife. Amar grabbed his face with both of her hands.

"Love, what do you mean? What would that mean then? What was his old ways?" Amar did not gather what Ben was getting at, but no one would. He had never shared those stories willingly, but as Amar touched his face the images flashed in her mind. The stories of all the adventures of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Amar stepped back and looked at Ki'Tana, she walked over to her and paced around her.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Ki'Tana stood her ground this time, she was completely out of the loop and it was frustrating. Ben turned back around and looked upon her again and everything changed, he knew in his heart who she was to him.

Ki’Tana had a look about her, one that linked her to someone dear to Ben.

"Ki'Tana, did you ever know who your Father was?" Amar asked quietly and calmly.

Ki'Tana furrowed her brows.

"No, but she did tell me that he was also from Corellia and had won his favorite ship over Sabacc, a YT model cruiser." Ki'Tana figured that was not really something to narrow it down, but it was unique to say the least and random.

Amar and Ben's breath hitched, there was the answer they were looking for. Ben stepped closer to take in the young Commander.

"Ki'Tana, I know exactly who your Father is. Your Father is Han Solo." Ben said so matter of factly, there was emotion there in his head, but he didn't know how to process this information. It was a lot, there was the fact that he was no longer an only child in his family, but his Father had been with another woman besides his Mother and that hurt.

Ben closed his eyes slowly to push down the rising anger from within, he knew it was not the girls fault. He of all people knew that you could not choose your family that you were born into.

"Wait, Han Solo as in your Father? That can't be right. I mean Han Solo had a wife and family already by the time I was born." Ki'Tana stood with her arms out in frustration.

"My Father had gone back to his ways, meaning to find his first love, your Mother. My Parents were separated, when I was growing up and never really reconciled until it was too late."

"So that means, that we are related?" Ki'Tana motioned between herself and the Supreme Leader.

Amar was between the both of them and looking back and forth.

"Yes, you are brother and sister." Amar smiled between the both of them.

Ki'Tana didn't know what to do with that information, she felt lost. The intimidating Supreme Leader was her older brother, she never knew she had, what if he didn't want to accept it? Her questions were shortly answered, when Ben closed the gap and grabbed her shoulders. He didn't know what he was doing, but his body took over and wrapped her in a tight embrace, it felt right. He was holding what was now his younger sister and deep down, he knew this was the proper thing to do. 


	95. Chapter 95

Amar's heart swelled from the site in front of her, her husband and his new found sister, Ki'Tana. It was the unexpected, but not one that wasn't welcomed. Amar knew this emotion well, Rey had been her unexpected family and cherished the fact that she had gained another member of her family, but now she was gaining yet another sibling through Ben. Ki'Tana would be treated the same way they treated everyone else in their family, that was if Ki'Tana felt the same way. Did she want to accept being the sister to the Supreme Leader of the First Order?

Ki'Tana was still lost for words as she felt her new found brothers arms around her shoulders still embracing her completely. One thing was she had been in the Order so long, she had lost the feeling of touch from others. Two, the Supreme Leader of the First Order was showing more emotion in the last few minutes than she had ever heard of, wasn't he the Jedi Killer? Eventually, tears found their way to her eyes, she never knew how solid it felt to be with someone that was related to you again. Ki'Tana instinctually wrapped her much smaller arms around his waist to return the same emotion. The siblings kept their hold on each other as Amar and Vicrul could feel the force soaring around the room from all of the joyous emotions coming off the pair.

Ben released Ki'Tana from his hold on her and looked down onto her face, she had a single tear run down her face. Ben quickly wiped it away and smiled upon his sister.

"No need to be sad, we are together now, but there are things we must discuss for everything to make sense." Ben grabbed her hand and led her back down to a leather chair that sat around the long and sleek charcoal meeting table. Ki'Tana nodded for him to continue, what else could he say that would surprise her now?

Amar came up besides Ben and kissed his cheek, they shared a conversation within their own minds, that Ki'Tana could see from their interaction. Ben turned towards Ki'Tana and continued onto filling her in on their mission.

"Ki'Tana, I am no longer Kylo Ren or really the Supreme Leader, I am only pretending to be able to convince them of our mission we need to follow through on. It is a very long story, one that I will tell you, I promise. Is this something you want? Do you trust me?" Ben's eyes seemed to strain into Ki’Tana's, as if he was now nervous for her answer. Deep down, Ki'Tana knew she would never be able to go back to her old life of serving the First Order the way she had before. Knowing this Ben was her brother made her instinctually trust him willingly, even though she had heard stories of pure evil acts committed by him. He had said Kylo Ren was no more, but yet here he was in the same outfit and bore the helmet. Nothing about the way he was currently acting made her deny what he said was true.

"I want to believe you, I will hear you out." Was all that Ki'Tana could come up with.

Amar realized there was the perfect method for having Ki'Tana believe what they were saying. Amar shot an idea into Ben's mind.

_What if instead of telling her, we show her, Ben? That way, she can fully believe what we are trying to portray to her. Yes, it will be confusing for her because I am under the impression she has not been privy to her force ability._

Ben furrowed his brows for a moment and then nodded to his wife.

_Maybe we should warn her first and give her some details before we offload her with all the drama of our past?_

Ben quickly said back to Amar as she stepped forward towards Ki'Tana. Amar beamed at Ben, he clearly was already feeling that natural older brother protective instinct, which she knew all too well with herself and Rey.

"First, what you should know is that Commander Bridger is actually Amar Solo. Her and I grew up together at the Jedi Temple that Luke Skywalker had built. Her and I were the only ones for a few years and went through all of our stages together." Ben smiled at Amar as he told their story. Amar grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. It had been so long since she had thought about that far back in their past, it was nice to hear it from Ben and not just in her head.

Ben continued as Ki'Tana sat patiently in the chair with wide blue eyes.

"Amar and I found out that we had a special connection, able to connect to each other no matter the distance and feel what the other was feeling. We bonded more than any other force user, but as most beings know, Jedi are generally forbidden to have attachments within the Jedi Order. We knew we would one day leave and live our own life, but we had been played our whole lives. We had heard a voice in our head infecting us with lies and anger. You must know that Amar and I are a dyad in the force and we will never be apart as long as we can help it. Amar is going to show you the rest, but I need to you to stay calm. Ki’Tana, we believe you have the force, just like us all in this room, if you do, what Amar will show you will be seen within your mind, but you need to remain calm."

Ki'Tana's already wide eyes somehow grew larger, not from fear, but anxiety over what she was being told.

Amar stepped closer and slowly to not scare Ki'Tana off, she asked with her eyes as they stared at each other. Ki'Tana bobbed her head up and down gently. Was she ready for what she was about to see? There was only one way to find out.

"Ki'Tana you are going to see a lot of different emotions, but it is necessary if you are to fully understand what has happened." Ben folded his hands behind his back as he watched his wife gradually raise her hand in front of Ki'Tana to force project the memories into her mind.

Amar closed her eyes and Ki'Tana followed suit.

_Amar started with what happened at the Temple with being kidnapped by the Knights of Ren. Along with the vision, Amar forced all the emotions behind her feelings for her brother Ben and what had transpired between them before that part. She thought it better to not show such acts to a sibling..._

_The images flashed between scenes of Snoke and the throne room, Snoke taking Ben's memory and what had come of it. Amar being pregnant and being left on the planet of Batuu. Raising her twins Tana and Iris, in fear of Snoke coming to take them away from her. Ben rising to become Kylo Ren and the Master to the Knights of Ren. Years passing and Amar in search of how to get his memory back, his death and how he saved Rey and passed into the WBW. Amar teaming up with Rey to find a way to get Ben back. Their reuniting moment and what events unfolded from there to lead them here._

Amar released her mind in moments and Ki'Tana shot up from the chair and panted from all of the emotions rocking through her brain. Ki'Tana keeled over and placed her hands on the floor, tears were now streaming down her face. There were so many different moments and feelings to go along with those images, it caused her to be jumbled and out of sorts. Amar quickly placed her hand on her back to soothe her torn mind. Ki'Tana lifted her head to meet Amar's.

"I am so sorry for what you all have gone through, I can't believe there could be so much evil in one person. Palpatine must be stopped and I will help you in any way I can." Ki'Tana said through her sobs.

Ben bent down to placed a hand on there back as well, but he gave her a hand to get her back up to her feet.

"We must work with the Resistance against the growing threat of the Sith. That is our mission here. We are only trying to be perceived as our older selves. No one here is a faithful member of the First Order, not anymore. I am no Kylo Ren, but I am Ben Solo and Amar is my wife. Vicrul is no longer my servant as a Knight, he chooses to be here and we must try with Ap’lek, as well. Will you help us?" Ben asked as he straightened his sister out from being on the floor.

Ki'Tana looked between the two of them, her siblings, ones she did not know she had not a half hour ago, but one she swelled over in her heart. Ki'Tana placed her hands on Ben and Amar's shoulder and looked between the both of them.

"I will do whatever I must, you are the only family I have. I feel this strong connection to you both." Ki'Tana confessed to them.

Both Amar and Ben beamed at her as they to felt the strong connection.

"You will always be our Sister. I will tell you everything you need to know about the rest of your family, but let's get to our first objective to check off our list, we need to go and see Ap'lek." Everyone's faces dropped slightly, they knew they were going to need to break him down in order to get into his head and convince him that he didn't need to follow Palpatine like a loyal servant and could have his own thoughts for once.

A task that would take a toll on everyone that was for sure, especially Ap'lek.


	96. Chapter 96

The force surrounded the meeting room, Vicrul joined the coming together of more family. He himself, had been welcomed eventually by his former Master and of course his new love, Rey. Vicrul came up behind Ben and patted his back in a way to add to the joyous occasion, but he knew deep down there was pain that followed with what they needed to do now. Ap'lek, his former brother of the Knights of Ren, was being held in containment in the detention center down on the cell block floor under intense guard and security.

They had zero idea on to how or why Ap'lek survived Exegol, was it like Vicrul? Had he survived his battering from fighting his former Master or had he been brought back like Ben? But that pegged the question, who would bring Ap'lek back and was it just him?

Many questions buzzed through their minds, except Ki'Tana. Ben and Amar would have to start her training with the force for her to be able to fully accept it within her own body and soul. Ben turned to the three of them and placed his helmet back upon his head.

"We should get down there to start interrogating and to work on getting his mind under control from Palpatine. Ki'Tana for now, you and Commander Bridger are working closely with me on negotiations with the Resistance. No one needs to know about our connection, it will only be used against us if someone does not agree with our tactics with joining the Resistance." Ben demanded and turned on his heel out of the meeting room with Vicrul in tow quickly behind him.

Ki'Tana and Amar shrugged at each other and realized it was back to putting on their emotionless faces as they walked the sterile halls of the First Order. The four of them, made their way down to the detention block from the lifts inside the Star Destroyer, it seemed if anything was the same, it was the security on that level.

As they made their way off the lift, a handful of Stormtroopers met them before they could advance any further into the cellblock. The troopers seemed to align their backs even straighter by the site of the Supreme Leader and his Knight.

"Sir, it is protocol for the rest of your companions to relinquish their weapons here with us before heading into the detention center." The female voice came out unsteady over the trooper modulator.

Ben knew the protocol, he was one of the people previously, to make sure they were implemented. As Kylo Ren, he knew that keeping the First Order in line meant running it like a tight ship, meaning there was less time for failure or mistakes. Ben simply nodded to the trooper who was obeying command that was enforced. Vicrul handed over his scythe, Amar handed over her saber, and Ki'Tana gave her baton and blaster.

"What is the cellblock the detainee is in?" Ben asked through his helmet at the nervous troopers.

"Cellblock 2187, Sir." Ben smiled through his helmet as he caught the reference to the number of the traitor's number, FN 2187. Ben knew that he was angry with him at first because it was the fact that Finn had been able to leave his life behind and disobey without much repercussion, whereas Kylo Ren had wanted that and knew it would have been impossible under Snoke or so he believed.

The four of them filed silently into the cellblock, as all the troopers kept their stare on them. It really was a spectacle for all of these members to be interrogating one prisoner, but if they only knew what the threat could mean to them all. If Palpatine was bringing people back for his own tactics, that changed things, that meant he was gaining more of a foothold in reality. Ben stopped in front of the cell 2187 and audibly took a huge breath and exhaled slowly. He was not necessarily looking forward to next event, but he wanted to save his lost Brother if he could.

Ki'Tana and Amar held the rear as Ben and Vicrul took initiative with opening the cell’s blast door. Inside in the middle of the room, Ap’lek was tied tightly with ray shield bindings around his whole body. Ap'lek's fierce golden eyes snapped to the Supreme Leader and so did a growl. He was enraged and gave a more animalistic sound as he struggled against the bindings that held him stationary. Ben and Vicrul walked into the room fully as Amar and Ki'Tana walked right inside the door and closed it behind them, locking them all in. They were going to be there for some time, Amar could feel the rage rolling off of this former Knight.

Ben walked around Ap'lek in circles taking in the sight of how he could barely contain his aggression he had pent up. The thing about the Knights, they were always calm and followed orders, yes they could be cruel when needed, but they never lost their sense of control. Well, that was unless their Master allowed them to, in more ways than one.

"Struggle all you want Ap'lek, those restraints will only keep getting tighter on you." Ben said in a low deep voice through his modulator. Ap'lek kept his stare on the Supreme Leader as saliva shot of his mouth from the exertion he had from fighting the hold.

"I am going to kill you and then take your little pet and slowly torture her like she deserves for being such a nuisance to us and the Emperor." Ap'lek growled at Ben, trying to taunt him into doing something rash. Amar lowered the ray shields around his figure.

Vicrul came up and yanked his long white hair back so Ap'lek had to look at him.

"Enough Brother, tell us how you survived." Vicrul shoved his head forward and released his hold on Ap'lek.

He kept his head down as everyone in the room could hear a light manic chuckle that was coming from Ap'lek. He slowly raised his head and looked at Amar.

"By bringing back Ben from the World Between Worlds, it created a hole in the plain allowing more to follow out. Palpatine didn't need much power to bring me back and he did, so I could follow through on killing all of you. Except you, you I don't recognize beautiful. There is something familiar about you." Ap'lek stopped to take in the sight of Ki’Tana, who visibly looked nervous by the stares. Amar stepped in front of her, in a way to protect her from those fierce golden eyes.

"Palpatine will be back and when he does come, he will reign once more." Ap'lek chuckled again as he took his time looking at each individual in the room with him.

Amar stepped closer and kneeled in front of the burly man.

"I'm afraid you have failed Ap'lek and he has lead you again on the wrong path. Why do you want to follow someone that will never give you freedom? We can give you that, just like Vicrul. He no longer has a Master, he stays with us because he wants to, not because he has too. Help us and we can help you." Amar allowed her eyes to show herself pleading to him. Ki'Tana kneeled with Amar as well and tried her hand at helping.

"I don't know you, but there is always room for more help. Please, we need to take down the real enemy and Palpatine is just that. From what I have heard, you have blindly followed a man who has only led you to your death by the hands of your own kind. Fight by our side, Ap'lek." Ki'Tana raised her chin to show him how serious she was. It happened quickly without a moment's notice. Ap'lek was able to shuffle his knees closer to wrap his feisty lips over Ki'Tana's virgin ones. Ki'Tana's eyes popped from her skull as she took in the sight of Ap'lek forcing himself onto her lips. Suddenly, hands were on Ap'lek's shoulders forcing him back where he was. Ki'Tana's hands flew up to her face as she was shocked but yet, she traced her own lips. She felt the sting of where he had been kissing her and how she yearned to feel them once more. Amar grabbed her and forced her back with her to protect her further.

Ben force Ap'lek to look at him.

"Come on, there is no need for such actions. Don't be a scoundrel. Ap’lek, we are giving you another chance, help us or we will be forced to rid the galaxy of you and I don't want that." Ben shook his head as he made himself clear to Ap'lek.

That was the first time Ap'lek could feel the emotions coming into his mind. He had lived for so long with the voice in his head forcing him to blindly follow.

Vicrul stepped closer again and looked in Ap'lek's eyes.

"Look, I understand the pain you feel. I too, followed Palpatine, you know that. We joined right before we were told our path in finding young Ben Solo. You know that we never had a choice. What Ren told us to do, we did and by the time he was gone we were all infected from Palpatine. You can finally be free, Brother. Once I let him go, I had never felt better. I found someone who gave me joy and I think you can too." Vicrul placed a hand on Ap'lek's shoulder and furrowed his brows.

Ap'lek knew his former Brother was right, but he knew there was a threat coming from Palpatine. Did he want to make a decision that could place him in harm's way if he deceived the Emperor?

Ben could feel the conflict within the former Knight.

"Together we can rid the galaxy of him once and for all. He doesn't have a strong foothold yet and we need to keep it that way. Help us, Ap'lek." Ben pleaded once more and Ap'lek knew in his heart this was the right thing to do. It felt good, but then he felt pain. Ap'lek shut his eyes tight and yelled against the scorching pain that powered on in his brain.

Everyone in the room looked around to find the cause of the suffering, but there was nothing, only his screams of terror. Ki'Tana's mouth was hanging open by the horrid sight of the strongest man she had seen, being brought down by an unknown power.

"Help him! What is going on?" Ki'Tana screamed over the constant yelling of Ap'lek. Amar made her way over to the bound man and placed her hands on the sides of his face to force a calming wave over his body. As she did that, Amar could feel a growing power coming through his mind, not one that was his own.

Ap'lek's yelling stopped immediately and everyone stared at the man. Ap'lek's head was sunk, but when he lifted it to meet Amar's, his eyes were stark white, not his own golden honey ones.

Amar quickly jumped back and away from him. Ap'lek's face contorted into one that didn't appear to be his own. A voice could be heard from his mouth, but again not his own tone.

"My Child, you think you could get rid of me? I will always be with you, you are my blood." Ap'lek smiled in a way that would give you the creeps.

Ben placed himself in front of Amar with his hands behind him to protect his wife. He looked down at the Knight, who had been body snatched.

"Palpatine. We will destroy you. Your reign has ended." Ben growled as his teeth barred at the voice of his true enemy.

A menacing cackle came out of Ap'lek's mouth as his ghostly white eyes focused on Ben and Amar.

"I live on. Through you Amar, through Rey, and through your Daughters. By the way, when was the last time you checked in on your beauties? Did they make it to Ahch-To?" His cackle continued.

Amar came around Ben with fear in her eyes.

"You're lying! You are just trying to get into our heads." Ben grabbed Amar back from getting too close. He did not want to risk Palpatine getting a foothold again into her mind.

"I guess we will see. Ap'lek here has done what he was needed for, he is no longer any use to me. He is all yours. See you soon my Granddaughter."

And with that Ap'lek curled over and went limp. The room was silent, no one said a thing. Amar snapped her eyes to Ben's. No words were needed to know that their minds were now concerned for their Daughters. They had only been gone a day and their Daughters were supposed to be on Ahch-To, which was not common knowledge to anyone other than Master Ahsoka, Rey, Maru, and head of the Resistance.

Who would have told Palpatine? It didn't matter to Amar, she needed to know her girls were safe. Amar and Ben quickly made their way out of the cell. Vicrul knew he needed to finish the job here and Ki'Tana felt it right to lend her hand as well. 


	97. Chapter 97

Ben could sense his wife's fear radiating off of her in waves, as they nervously waited for the lift to be at the floor of all the living quarters. Amar was yearning to get back as soon as possible to the chambers, so she could holo message Rey or Master Ahsoka. She knew Rey was helping the Resistance move over their base to the planet of Chandrila, but Rey would have felt the darkness rising from their Grandfather, she was sure of it.

Ben grabbed his wife's arm and moved in front of her to encompass her view with his body. His leather cladded hand lifted her chin to look at him.

"Search your feelings, Amar. I know deep down inside that we would have felt it. Our babies are safe, he just wants to get into our heads." Ben tried to reassure Amar, but he knew there was nothing he could say at this moment, Amar needed proof. A Mother needed the proof that her sweet younglings were safe and away from such evil. Ben understood the feeling, he couldn't endure the thought of his Daughters going through the pain and suffering they had as younglings. Amar gave him a tight nod and exited swiftly as soon as the lifts blast doors opened. Ben walked behind her letting her take the lead, his stride was two of hers anyway, he didn't need to run to match her shuffling.

Amar slapped the hand reader on the door and it opened momentarily. They both entered as Amar broke out into sprint towards her holopad. Amar wasted no time in reaching out to Master Ahsoka.

The holopad rang and rung with no reply. Only silence from the other end. Amar and Ben's anxiety spiked, there was definitely something off about the whole thing. Amar knew who she needed to try next and wasted no time on clicking Rey's name on her device. Unlike Master Ahsoka, Rey answered immediately with fear in her eyes. She knew through the force there was something wrong.

Ben released his helmet from his head and joined his wife over the hologram.

"Amar, what is it? I sensed a darkness growing and then you called immediately after." Rey's eyes were far more alarming than normal, her hazel eyes bulging from their sockets.

Amar found herself speechless from the fear going in her mind, it consumed her. Amar was faltering and Ben could see it unfolding in front of him. He gracefully wrapped his sturdy arm around her body and held her to him. He grabbed the holopad with his other hand and connected with Rey.

"We are concerned for the twins, have you talked to Master Ahsoka? They should have reached the island by now. We tried reaching out to her, but she didn't answer. Events have unfolded here that made us have a connection to Palpatine through another former Knight, Ap'lek." Ben knew she needed to fill her in as much as possible.

Rey was silent for a moment.

"Ben, he's gaining more power everyday, we need to work faster. Why are you concerned for the girls? What did he say?" Rey was growing weary, if he couldn't have Rey or Amar, he would certainly go after the twins.

Amar seemed to be coming around, but Ben kept the holopad in his hands, he needed his wife to remain calm.

"He told us to check on them, but Rey, he knew they were on Ahch-To. He somehow knew, which raised concern for us, no one other than a handful of people knew about their location." Fear was rising within himself, but he pushed it down in the force to remain the steady one in the room. He needed to be strong for his family, for the love of his life.

"Poe has things under control here, I will travel to Ahch-To and go and see if there is any cause for concern, you have my word, Solo." Ben nodded as a thank you to Rey and she ended the hologram.

Ben turned to Amar and walked her back towards the bed. He softly lowered her down to place her in a sitting position. Ben leaned down to place his warm lips on her forehead, he wanted to ease anything he could from her, to share the load at least. Ben's lips remained upon her forehead as they force connected with each other.

Within Amar's mind, there were constant images of the rising unease of seeing her girls with the red sabers fighting side by side, giving into her Grandfather's voice that spoke her truest fears. Ben felt his eyes well from the pure emotions being emitted by Amar's mind. He too had concern over his younglings falling to the dark side, like he had. Yes, he made a choice to save his family and that is why, but somewhere in his being, he knew that the dark side would always have a foothold. It was apart of Ben Solo's line, his descendants, Grandfather Anakin Skywalker and then in recent discovery from the WBW, Darth Plagueis, and now that was being passed down to his Daughters.

Amar saw through their connection as Ben recalled his lineage that was not known to many people. Darth Plagueis had in theory immortalized himself by passing his essence into his offspring Anakin Skywalker, who continued down the line with Leia and then Ben. The Sith indeed ran in their blood, just as it did for Amar. There was a reason they were the true dyad in the force. Two sides stuck in the middle between light and dark. Their younglings would face the same temptations they were dealt, they just hoped they didn't make the same choices they had. By offering them the side of the Grey, it allowed them to feel and express their emotions more than the Jedi and to learn how to effectively process it unlike the Sith.

"Mar, we have no reason to worry just yet. All we can do it wait to hear from Rey, she will tell us as soon as she knows anything one way or the other." Ben caressed Amar's face with his gloved hand and she leaned into it. Amar needed the extra comfort and having his weight of his hand on her cheek was most welcome.

——————

Down at the cell of 2187, Vicrul and Ki'Tana peered at the unmoving Ap'lek. Vicrul slowly hoisted Ap'lek up to have him laying on his back. He was still breathing, but appeared to look like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Whatever Palpatine was doing to gain a foothold over his mind, took a toll on Ap'lek's body.

Ki'Tana gracefully came over and knelt on the other side of the former Knight. She slowly and tentatively placed her hand on his forehead and wiped away the white hair in his face. She closed her eyes and felt the power coming through his mind into her own.

"His body is overwhelmed with being controlled. He needs lots of rest and recovery. His mind also seems sound, not hectic like he seemed since he arrived." Ki'Tana told Vicrul, whose face was shocked.

"How can you sense all of that? I thought you didn't know how to be in tune with your force?" Vicrul asked it in a more astonishing kind of way, not that he was jealous, but he had never seen anyone use it that quickly.

Ki'Tana bunched her lips together.

"Uh, I don't know, when I touched his forehead that was what came into my mind." She shrugged and kept a steady hand on Ap'lek.

His body seemed to rumble and then he instantly shot up, darting his eyes around the room and taking in his surroundings. Vicrul and Ki'Tana shot up from their knees and held their hands out to motion it was okay.

"Ap'lek, Brother, calm down, you are okay." Vicrul motioned for Ap'lek to ease his concern.

Ap'lek shot his honey eyes to Vicrul and took a deep breath.

"I don't understand, I thought we were all dead. I died on Exegol along with the other Knights. How is this possible? Where are we?" Ap'lek was spiraling, Ki'Tana could easily see that.

She did what she thought best and reached up and placed a firm hand on Ap'lek's chest. His eyes shot down in an instant, but he didn't recoil, it felt nice to have the assurance that he was indeed real.

"Palpatine must have brought you back somehow, Ap'lek. I did not die on Exegol, I survived and left the planet to find Ben Solo." Vicrul knew he needed to pace himself slowly, it was a lot for someone to gain all of the information at once.

Ki'Tana kept her hand still as she felt him go through many emotions within his mind.

"I need to speak to him, to Ben. There are things that I can remember, though they are hazy, I thought them dreams, but if I have been under his incantation this whole time, they must have been Palpatine's words." Ap'lek tried to gain his momentum forward, but Vicrul stopped him with putting his hand up.

"Ben and Amar are busy trying to make sure their Daughters are safe. You can tell me and I will relay it to him." Vicrul said sternly, he still didn't know if Ap'lek was fully himself.

Ap'lek's eyes saddened.

"Vicrul, that’s what it is about. I know what Palpatine wants with the twins. I know how he knew where they were. Vicrul, they need to know." Ap'lek pleaded with them.

Ki'Tana looked back to Vicrul.

"He's telling the truth, Vicrul. I can feel it. If their girls are in trouble, they need to know."

——————

"IRIS" "IRIS WHERE ARE YOU?"

Her name could be heard echoing throughout the wind of the island of Ahch-To. Master Ahsoka, Maru, and Tana had been searching for Iris for over an hour. She had gone in the night and not left a trace onto where she had gone.

Iris had been pulled in her dreams by a luring voice. The voice had led her to the depths of the island that sat the frosted portal that Rey and Amar had visited.

Iris had not once opened her eyes as she journeyed her way there, a force was drawing and navigating her way there. 

As Iris gained more consciousness, she found herself soaked and awfully cold. Her eyes sprung open to find herself in an area, she had no recollection of ever being before. Fear rose in her mind as she looked around for anything or anyone. They were nearing the age of 8, but she felt like she needed her Parents more than ever at a time like this. Whimpers escaped her lips as she cried out.

"Momma? Daddy? Help me!" Iris knew it was useless, no one would hear her, let alone her Parents that were galaxies away from her.

——————

Rey knew she was close to the island, the clouds were thick with the early morning rain. She immediately made her way in setting her X-Wing down on the island, there was no need to reach out to Master Ahsoka before her arrival. It would have proven useless, she hadn't been answering her holopad.

Rey jumped out and instantly heard the voices calling out Iris' name.

——————

_Momma? Daddy? Help me!_

Amar and Ben bolted from their seated positions as they heard their little younglings voice through the force.

Amar paced back and forth as she could feel her Daughters emotion of fear rising.

"Ben what do we do? It's Iris, I can feel it. She's afraid and lost."

Ben felt his rage coming, he was pissed he couldn't do anything to help his poor little girl. He tried to calm himself, which led to him trying to reach out through their force to see if maybe it would connect him to Iris.

Ben pushed through, as a family they seemed to have a very strong connection in the force with each other. He could hear her repeating the lines over and over again, which pained him. Then a picture came and she was soaking wet and you could see her breath from how cold she was. Nothing else came to him, but darkness and a wall that looked to be made of glass.

"She soaking wet and freezing, but she is somewhere very dark and underground it seems. All I can see is a frosted looking glass wall behind her."

Amar stopped pacing, she knew exactly where Iris was. Amar grabbed her holopad and tried Rey.

———————

_Young child, I understand your fear. Allow me to lead you to a safe place and I will take care of you._

Iris felt the voice take over her mind, she felt relieved something had heard her calls. She wanted out of this scary place and to be warm. She truly wanted her Parents.

"I want my Parents." Iris said in a mere little voice.

_Allow me to lead you and I promise you, I can get your Parents to come and get you._

Nothing sounded better to Iris than reuniting with her Parents. Yes, she loved training with Tana with Master Ahsoka and Grandma, but she missed her Momma and Daddy more than anything. She wasn't use to not having her Mother there all the time, she had spent more than 6 years with only her Mother and Sister.

"I want to see my Momma and Daddy." Iris said in a whisper as she shuddered again from the cold.

_So be it, I will make it happen. Give into my force and I will lead you._

Iris shut her eyes tight and allowed for her force to reach out to the voice within her head. Iris felt a surge and then a buzzing in her head, it felt weird and wrong. Suddenly, Iris couldn't open her eyes and she felt her body become not her own. It was like she was having an out of body experience. Fear rose again, but was squashed by her mind going blank and commandeered by the voice in her head. Iris blacked out and felt nothing.

Iris' body snapped up to her feet and walked in a zombie like state towards the opening of the cave.

———————

"Rey, I know where she is. She's in the cave, find the cave."

Amar spoke through the holopad that Rey had answered swiftly, when she saw Amar was calling.

"On it, I will report back to you once I find her." Rey didn't wait for a response as she clicked the pad off and ran towards the cave.

It took a decent time to get to the cave usually, but the force was on her side. It made her feel as fast as a fathier racing against time, she didn't know why, but she felt like she was running out of time. Master Ahsoka, Maru, and Tana made their way with Rey, but couldn't keep the pace.

Rey force jumped down the hole into the water below. When she came to, the cave seemed as empty as she had found it all the time ago. She climbed onto the land out of the frigid water and looked around. There was no Iris, but something caught her eye, a glint of something silver. Rey walked over to find Iris' saber, she had been here that was for sure, but she no longer was.

Rey quickly picked up the saber and got back up to the surface. As she jumped back up the cliffside, the three others were panting and sweating from their journey.

"She wasn't there, but she was at one point. I found this." Rey brought up the saber to show Master Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shook her head as she grabbed the familiar saber in her hands.

Suddenly, all of them heard the sound of the familiar ship. Rey darted her head to the sky above to see the X-Wing she came in on flying over her into the atmosphere above. All of them watched with their mouths hanging open as the star fighter shot into space and out of the system.


	98. Chapter 98

Amar dropped the holopad through her fingers as her hearing faded into oblivion. Ben force caught the device as he reacted quickly. Rey being on the other line kept saying how sorry she was over and over again. Iris was gone. Whisked away with no lead as to where she had flown off too. In their hearts, they knew who was behind all of it, the same man that had been behind everything from the very beginning.

Palpatine now had a descendent from his former Master Plagueis. A piece he needed to fully restore his powers to himself and become whole again. There was no other reasoning than that, it was how Ben was able to come back as well. Palpatine was defeated on Exegol, where there lay the doorway to the WBW. Just like Ben, he was able to grab a hold of a piece of the living, in order to be brought back.

Amar was frozen solid in her state of shock. She knew Ben was there trying to comfort her and talk to her, but all she heard were the calls of her youngling Iris, yelling for her and Ben. She had abandoned her Daughters, like she said she never would. There was no way not to feel all of the guilt for what had happened. She had given her Daughters to people she completely trusted, but again how was that any different from Ben and herself being pawned onto Luke? He had loved them dearly as well, but they still fell through the cracks.

Tears streamed down her face. Ben held her face in his mighty hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Amar finally came around and could hear Ben once more.

"We will get her back, Mar. I promise you, I will not rest until my little girl is in our arms."

Amar already was shaking her head, she didn't want this to cause him to spiral into darkness. She needed to contain it as well, she needed to be strong for her husband and rest of the family.

"He took her, Ben. My sweet innocent girl, she is the purest one. I need to find her." Amar knew this wasn't helping the situation any, by telling him her fears and pain. Amar wiped away her tears as the anger rose inside her being. She got up and paced around.

Ben had zero idea what to do, he could feel himself boiling up to a point of no return, but how could he not? Palpatine had taken their joyous Daughter, who never had any ounce of animosity towards anyone. Now, she was in the hands of a real monster and Ben didn't know what was to happen to her. Would Palpatine kill her or would he keep her locked up and scared? Ben threw the holopad against the wall of the chambers out of his pure rage. Amar quickly made her way over to her husband. It brought her back to reality, of the fear of Ben turning back to his dark side. Amar shifted her emotions to consume them both with optimism, instead of fear.

"Ben please, look at me. We will get her back, if there is anyone that can, it's us." Amar ran her hands on his chest as he heaved his heavy breath in and out from his outburst. Her hands connected flat on each of his pecks. Ben could feel himself calming immediately. That was only until he heard rapping on the outside of their blast door.

"What do you want?" Ben called out angrily.

"Supreme Leader, Sir, we have a few things to discuss that I may have forgone in telling you." Commander Mitaka was outside the door cowering from his major mistake. The blast door opened swiftly and Ben was back with his helmet on and walked down the hall with Mitaka in tow.

"Tell me Commander, what did you miss on telling me?" Ben was walking fast and Mitaka had to trot to keep up with the Supreme Leader.

"It would be best that I show you instead, Sir." Ben turned on his heel and Mitaka almost face planted into his chest. Ben looked down ominously and nodded to Mitaka. Ben followed the Commander down to the infirmary.

——————

Another knock came to the blast door, but Amar no longer seemed to have a voice. She force pushed the button on the blast door to open and on the other side was Ki'Tana and Vicrul. They disregarded First Order protocol and barged into the Supreme Leader's chambers in great haste.

"Commander, your girls are in grave danger. Ap'lek just remembered the plans for Palpatine, your twins are what he wants." Ki'Tana's voice was an octave higher than usual from her urgent talking.

Amar got up and turned around, she didn't want to appear so weak, but her Daughter had just been taken from her.

"I know, Iris was taken by Palpatine. Rey just told me." Amar tuned back and her eyes met Vicrul's. He stepped forward to comfort her, but he didn't know what would be best for the moment.

"I am so sorry, Amar. We will get her back, we all will." Vicrul knew it was going on deaf ears. No one could fathom having their younglings taken from them. Ki'Tana wasted no time and took Amar into her arms. Amar was stiff, but Ki'Tana was not going to let go. Eventually, it felt right and Amar wrapped her hands around her newly found sister and embraced completely.

——————

Ben knew what part of the ship this was, he had been here a handful of times in his day, he use to have the scars to show for it.

“Commander, why are we in the infirmary?" Ben needed to know where this was going. Ben literally couldn't fathom any idea nor did he care at this point. Mitaka had pulled him away from his wife, who was grieving from the news of Iris, all he wanted to do was hold her and figure out a way to get Iris back.

Commander Mitaka did not answer his questions as they both slid into a room. There in the room was a huge bacta tank that contained a patient inside. Ben furrowed his brows, he recognized that crimson hair anywhere, but he was puzzled.

"Armitage Hux is alive?" Ben whirled back to Commander Mitaka.

"Wouldn't that have been good to inform me, when I first returned? He is the highest ranking official apart from me." Ben could feel his blood boiling again, something about Hux really got under his skin. That also caused a problem, General Hux was born and bred to be in the First Order, it would be highly unlikely he would go along with joining forces. Hux would stand in the way of their plan.

"Sir, he was stripped of his title, but I couldn't leave him to die. He was my General." Mitaka shuddered by the way Ben was towering over him. He knew that the Supreme Leader needed to know of his whereabouts because once Hux awoke, he would be the one to serve out the punishment for what he did.

"Why was he stripped of his title, Commander?" Ben had zero idea on what had happened once he left for Kef Bir, he had left the First Order to General Pryde.

"He was the Resistance spy, Sir. He helped in the escape of the Resistance members and the traitor." Ben relaxed, he hadn't thought it to be Hux all this time. He honestly thought maybe Rey was just way more intuitive and had figured most of the things out.

Ben didn't know how to process all of this information, maybe Hux wouldn't be a bump in the road for him then.

"Commander, inform me of his condition as it progresses. We will deal with it when he comes too." With that Ben made his way back towards his chambers. He did not want to waste anymore time not focused on finding his Daughter.

——————

The three of them sat silently in the chambers awaiting the return of Ben. Suddenly, Vicrul's datapad rang and Vicrul pulled it from his tunic. On the other end was Rey, he answered it immediately and her hologram sprung to life.

"Vicrul, are you with Ben and Amar? I need to speak with them. We need to have a full meeting with Poe and Finn." Vicrul nodded to Rey and averted his eyes to see how Amar was doing. Rey caught Ki'Tana out of peripheral.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have been introduced." Rey didn't want to say anything else until she knew who this stranger was in the room with them.

"This is Ki'Tana, she is a Commander and apparently Ben's long lost half sister." Vicrul said it so matter of fact, but Rey's mouth was hanging open. She knew what that meant, she knew it was Han, who had must have had another life. Leia would have never had the time to produce another child with another person.

Vicrul could see her mind spiraling.

"She is with us, Rey. We have more pressing matters though." Vicrul shifted his view to the opening blast door to the chambers. Ben swiftly walked in to see Rey on the other end of the datapad. Ben quickly seized his helmet off of his head and instantly wrapped his arms around his wife and took her in with a long embrace and kiss to the forehead.

"Ben, we need to have a meeting and we need to do it now. There is no time to waste. We need to get her back. Everyone in the Resistance is making it their top priority, we will get her back."

Rey sighed, but stayed planted firm in her stance. She knew it was the right thing to do.

Amar left the grasp of Ben's arms and slowly walked towards the hologram of Rey.

"No, we need to join forces first, it will be the only way to gain the strength we need to defeat him. If we go now, we will be split and our numbers will be lost. Iris is strong, I know she is, we will save her, there is nothing I want more than her in my arms, but we need to do this the right way. Our Parents lost their lives over saving us, we need to do it right. We need the Knights of the Grey."

Ben brought a hand to his wife's back, he could feel in their force what she was getting at. He smiled in triumph over his wife's idea. Vicrul, Ki'Tana, and Rey never looked more confused. They had never heard of these Knights of Grey? They were silent as they waited for Amar or Ben to explain.

As if Amar read their minds she continued on.

"You haven't heard of them because they haven't formed yet. I am hoping the members will agree and unite under the Grey." Amar smiled proudly as she looked at each one of them.

It seemed to click instantly within the force users, but Ki'Tana looked around and observed she was still the only one not to get it, but to be fair her force wasn't as attuned, not yet.

"I was hoping for you all to join. We will be neither Jedi or Sith, simply protectors." Amar told them as she looked up to Ben. He simply kissed her temple and looked back at the others.

"Who are all the members?" Ki'Tana was getting there and she started to feel good about this plan. She was finally going to be able to use her skills more effectively and be trained in the ways of the force.

"Rey, Vicrul, Ap'lek, You, the girls, Myself, and Amar." Ben answered as he nodded to each one when he said their name.

"That is, if you guys are interested?" Amar blurted out, seeming unsure now that she didn't exactly ask them before.

Ki'Tana and Vicrul stepped closer to the couple.

"There isn't anyone more we'd rather pledge ourselves too." Vicrul claimed as he clapped Ben on the back.


	99. Chapter 99

Time was of the essence now, the First Order and the Resistance needed to speed things along. Ben understood the fate of his Daughter, in the wretched grasps of Palpatine would prove fatal, Amar and himself were proof of that. With him being compromised, he needed to unite the forces together so he could step down from being Supreme Leader and worry about getting his Daughter back in his arms.

It was early morning in the First Order cycle onboard the Star Destroyer, when Ben found himself not able to sleep. Both himself and Amar couldn't stop thinking about Iris, they could feel her uncertainly faintly within the force, causing their anxiety to spike. Ben knew he could handle the lack of sleep, but Amar needed rest. Ben willed her to sleep finally with his force, she was miserable and every so often would find herself sobbing into their shared bed in the chambers, unable to do anything else. It tortured Ben to his very soul to see his dear wife in so much pain, of course he felt the same way, but he was desperately trying to suppress the inner turmoil of his own anger. He knew that Amar was trying her damn hardest as well to keep his spirits up, hence why he chose to will her to sleep, she needed a break from watching over himself and hoping he wouldn't snap.

So, Ben found himself drifting down the bare and bleak hallways of his Destroyer. Eventually, he realized he was close to the infirmary and figured he would check in on General Hux. Knowing now, that Hux was the Resistance spy made him a little less threatened of him, but I mean in reality he never really had any hold over him. Deep down, Ben knew that Hux was ultimately with the Order and would always be. If Hux were to wake up, he could make him the head and face of the joining forces of the First Order and Resistance. Ben could finally step down from his duties and go after the real goal.

Ben stepped into his room to find him still plugged into all the machines and laying in a medical bed. He was still his pasty self with fire coming out of his skull. Ben drew closer to watch the machine do their thing. He knew, he had the power to make him heal, but was he worth it? No, but Ben wanted his Daughter more than having his pride.

Ben focused himself and hovered his hands over Hux. Ben calmly breathed in and out, he reached out with the force and called it to help him heal the man before him. All Ben could hear was the steady heart beat of Hux and his breathing. Ben could feel Hux's body twitch with coming out the medical induced coma he was placed in. The force had helped him yet again in saving a life. Ben slowly took apart the wires and IV lines from Hux, he wasn't going to need any of this in a few minutes.

Like clockwork, Hux shot up from the cot and grabbed his chest, he was reacting to what he remembered last. His eyes were unfocused, like he was trying to play out what had happened. Ben stood back so Hux could gain his reality again, he knew he was the last person Hux would want to wake up too.

Hux's green eyes finally shifted to look around his medical room. His eyes reluctantly found Ben's who leaned against the wall with his hands folded in front of his body.

"Ren, I thought you would have perished by now. Too bad." Hux coughed from talking and held onto his throat on instinct.

Ben slowly bolted up from leaning on the wall and made his way over to the scrawny General.

"For your sake, I am sorry, but I am the reason you are alive. You have been out for some time, General. You have a lot to catch up on." Ben kept his arms folded as he stared at Hux.

Hux didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. He absolutely despised Kylo Ren, but if he did indeed save him then he owed him one.

"How long was I out for? What happened? All I remember was General Pryde shooting me." Hux's eyes grew as he realized just now on to why Pryde had done what he had done.

"You mean he tried to eliminate the Resistance spy, I know. Well, Pryde will no longer be an issue, he is gone like many others who fought on Exegol. There are few Destroyers left in the fleet and we plan on merging our forces with the Resistance. I am still the Supreme Leader, but need to step down for personal reasons." Ben didn't need to go into details, again he still wasn't one to share his personal life.

Hux grew a concerned face, he knew something was off before Pryde tried to take him out. He wasn't too concerned over the news of the joining forces, Hux understood strategy, but he was not expecting Kylo to relinquish his title. Hux knew he would have only done that for a couple reasons.

"You found her again, didn't you? Amar Bridger was it?" Hux asked, but there was no longer any animosity he once felt for Kylo Ren.

Ben was surprised that Hux even knew her other than Commander Bridger. Hux must have had a part in the past to what had happened.

“Yes, the Emperor was the one behind everything all along, even Snoke. I mean he was Snoke. All these years, listening to him and he was the Emperor of the fallen Empire. Hux, we need to end him, but we need to do it with the Resistance." Ben could feel their former hatred fading for each other, maybe it was because Ben was no longer Kylo Ren or maybe there wasn't any competition any longer.

Hux shifted in the bed and furrowed his brows. Ben continued on.

"I am stepping down as Supreme Leader, but you are going to replace me with whatever title you best see fit. I need you to work with General Dameron and Finn of the Resistance in training our troops. Amar and I have formed a new Knighthood in the ways of the Grey force. We will destroy the Emperor's presence once and for all. What do you say?" Ben held out his hand for Hux to shake, something he wouldn't have done in the past. Hux's eyes grew large out of his sockets. Never in his life had Kylo Ren been this calm and understanding. Hux took his hand in a hesitant shake.

"Something has changed in you Kylo Ren, really." Hux ended the hand shake.

"Hux, call me Ben for now on. I will see to it that everyone is on board with your new standing. Thank you Hux." Ben walked towards the door and vanished out the blast door.

Ben knew that Hux was sound and had no ill intention of overthrowing what he had said. He could feel his mind, Hux knew it was the right thing to do. A little of Ben's worries faded, he did not need to worry about maintaining his title within the Order. It was truly a breath of fresh air.

Ben made his way quickly back to their quarters, he needed to hold Amar in his arms and feel her smooth skin against his own. As he opened the blast door to their chambers, he saw that Amar was no longer in the bed. She must have woken from her force sleep, which made Ben nervous. He wanted to be there to explain himself, if she were to be angry with him for forcing her into a slumber. Ben tiptoed into the room to see the door to the refresher was ajar with the light shining through. As he crept closer, he could hear Amar, but she sounded like she was getting sick. Ben instinctually threw the door open, he found his dear wife hunched over the reliever emptying what she had in her stomach. Ben knew this was odd for her to be sick, but then he worried if maybe forcing her to sleep may have had some side effects. He quickly felt shame for it. Ben came up behind her and slowly placed his firm hand on her back and slowly rubbed from side to side.

"Mar, are you okay love?" Ben tried to sound as small as he could, considering he felt responsible for it.

Amar kept her head down even though she had stopped heaving and let out a whimper.

"Yeah, it just isn't very pleasant is all." Amar sat back on her legs and grabbed a soft hand towel and wiped her face. Amar clicked the button to the reliever and turned herself around to face her worried husband.

"I just haven't been sick like this in forever, you forget what it's like until it hits you again." Amar chuckled a little and Ben smiled softly back.

"I don't think I have ever seen you like this, Mar. Do you want me to call for a medical droid to check you out?" Ben knew he was being more than a little dramatic, but it was true, he had never actually seen her like that, she had barely been sick when they were younger. Something about her Mirial blood made her more immune to the common sickness, unlike Ben.

Amar seemed to worry her brows as she listened to Ben.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't have. I was only sick like this when I was being held by Snoke..." Amar trailed off as she shot up quickly to her feet and couldn't stop herself from pacing in the refresher. Ben watched as Amar thought to herself, he wanted to force connect so he could actually see what she was thinking, but he knew she didn't like that as much as he didn't.

"Amar, what is wrong?" Ben tried to catch her in her pacing. He landed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him, so they could look into each others eyes. Ben waited for her to speak.

"Ben, I have only ever gotten sick like this when I was with Snoke, it wasn't because I had a virus. I got morning sickness." Amar's voice cut out into a whisper. Amar could see him realizing what she was getting at.

"You were pregnant when you were being held." Ben said so matter of factly, he knew in the force that Amar and himself were not the only force signatures in that room. There were three signatures.


	100. Chapter 100

Amar and Ben stared at each other, no one moved, just their chests rising and lowering from their deep inhales and exhales. Their force connection was open, but there were no words spoken there either, only feelings that swirled in their minds. There was fear, there was happiness, there was anxiety, and there was love.

Ben knew deep down, obviously there was always a high chance of this happening again, considering they weren't exactly abstinent from performing those actions. Plus, Ben and Amar were still on the younger end, Amar more than himself. They both sat there on their knees of the refreshers cold flooring in complete silence, until Ben made a move. He knew this was an unexpected surprise, but one that should be seen in the light of love not fear. Ben slowly lowered his hand to her still petite belly and encased it with his mighty firm hands.

Ben lowered his eyes to take in the sight of his magnificent and beautiful wife. He couldn't help but grow his glorious side smile with his dimple that made Amar fall in love with him, over and over again. Ben could feel his emotions being matched within their force connection, but when he looked up at his wife again, she had tears streaming down her face. Ben quickly raised one of his hands to the side of her face to caress her cheek.

"Amar, I understand this was not in our plans, but when has anything ever been? We have had so many choices taken from us. Let us see this as one, we willingly have chosen. There is so much happiness to be had, my love." Ben swooped Amar into his lips before she could respond to his sentiment. Ben and Amar took their time as they kissed on their lips, making it more intimate and pack full of emotion. Amar started to smile in their kiss and chuckled as they parted.

"Of all places to find out, we are back on a Star Destroyer again, finding out about being pregnant." Amar kept her chuckle going as she smiled up at Ben. Ben kept his firm hands on the base of her neck behind her head.

"At least this time I will be there, Mar. We will get Iris back and defeat Palpatine, maybe after, we should go off to Naboo for a while and be with our family. There are plenty of rooms there for whoever wants to take a holiday with us." Ben's eyes glazed over as he pictured his fond memory of the warm breeze hitting his skin from the winds on Naboo. Amar smiled up at her husband, if only it were that easy. Amar felt she still had a million things to conquer before that time he spoke of could be reality.

"Before any of that, I am sure you are exhausted, why don't we go back to bed?" Ben knew it was a hope more than anything, he couldn't sleep with the thoughts of Iris being someplace evil and now with Amar carrying another youngling of his, it was going to be tough not to have a mental overload. Amar could feel his thoughts buzzing through their connection and laid her hands on his that now rested on his lap.

"I can't sleep either. Let's get an early start to today, we have a lot to accomplish." Amar stood from the barren floors of the refresher and motioned for Ben to take her hand. Ben did and jumped up on his feet.

"Let's go gather our Knights of Grey to start training first. Then we will be having a meeting later with General Hux and the rest of the First Order officials. We are going to transfer over the leadership. I no longer can focus on that with Iris being out there with Palpatine. I need all my focus on us and our family." Ben kept Amar's hand in his grasp as he pulled her back into the chambers to get her dressed for training. As they readied themselves for the day ahead, Ben spent the time filling Amar in on the news of General Hux and what they had discussed for his future in the First Order.

———————

Amar and Ben walked down the corridor towards, where Vicrul and Ki'Tana were housed. Ben left behind his mask, he was no longer going to need it after today, which he felt relieved to say the least. It was a dreadful heavy thing that rested upon his shoulder, figuratively and actually. Ben rapt on Vicrul's door and they were soon met with a fully dressed Vicrul and ready to go. It was if he was use to this kind of early morning routine.

"Somethings never change it seems." Vicrul said under his breath as he greeted the pair.

Ben cocked a side smile at him and continued on to find Ki'Tana.

Amar thought to herself that Kylo Ren did indeed never sleep and would train in the early morning of the day cycle, as she recalled back to her time onboard the Steadfast.

The three of them landed in front of the blast door leading to Ki'Tana's chambers, when they heard noises coming from within. Amar became concerned and force opened the blast doors. Amar was met with complete shock on every single souls face that was in view. Inside, lay Ki'Tana with a very shirtless Ap'lek on the bed in the room. His long white hair loose and crazed from whatever rendezvous they had gotten themselves into. A gasp came from Ki'Tana as she shot to the side of the bed to part herself further from Ap'lek. Ben turned around for the sake that was his sister and did not need to see her indecent. Vicrul was more than confused with his face showing that he was trying to connect the dots.

"I would apologize, but alas, I am not sorry." Ap'lek gave a cheeky smile to a scowling Amar as he got up to pull on his black long sleeve. Ki'Tana rushed to the refresher to flee the embarrassment that was the scene in front of her.

Ben turned as he heard and felt through the force that his sister was out of the room. He came in quickly to walk up to his former Knight.

"Look, she isn't someone you can toy with, Ap'lek. She's my sister." Ben pointed sharply at Ap'lek, as Vicrul came swiftly behind him to give him back up. Amar needed to defuse the situation yet again with Ben and his Knights.

"Ben relax, first of all, Ki'Tana is an adult, she can make her own decisions. Second of all, Ap'lek here knows that I would chop off his balls, if he came anywhere near hurting Ki'Tana, isn't that right?" Amar looked back at the large man and looked fiercely into his golden eyes.

Ap'lek's smile faded as he nodded in a serious way and Vicrul stepped up to him.

"Are we all going to ignore the fact that he is out of his cell? Do we trust him yet?" Vicrul looked between Ben and Amar with concerned eyes.

Suddenly, the refresher door opened and Ki'Tana came out to join the group with her head down. She stopped in front of Ben and looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"I am sorry Ben, I had this feeling, I followed it and it lead me back to Ap'lek. I can't begin to understand what it was, but it felt right. Forgive me." Ki'Tana kept her head down and Ben's heart crushed just a little. She was feeling guilty for her own feelings towards Ap'lek, which she shouldn't have, everyone else got a pass on their life partners, Ki'Tana was no different.

Ben exhaled and grabbed Ki'Tana's shoulder.

"It was the right thing to do, to follow your instinct. The force works in many ways and it lead you to him. You have nothing to be ashamed for. But..." Ben turned back to Ap'lek and stared into his eyes.

"If you do hurt her, I will have my wife cut off your balls and your body thrown in the trash compactor." Ben turned around again and smiled upon his sister and patted her arm.

"You got it, Solo." Ap'lek nodded his head at Ben and they all turned to leave the chambers.

The five of them found themselves in the training room not too much longer after that. There was going to be much to go over with them, especially Ki'Tana. She was still trying to access the force, Ki'Tana had skill with hand to hand combat, but the force was a different story. Ki’Tana seemed to only feel it when in direct contact with a being or object. She needed to be able to access it from her mind, alone.

Amar and Ki'Tana focused on mediating off to the side of the room, as the men all spared with each other.

Amar and Ki'Tana mirrored each other, as they sat cross legged on the ground.

"Okay Ki’Tana, I need you to close your eyes and just breath. From there, we are going to feel out through the force." Amar kept her eyes open, but matched her breath with Ki'Tana. She followed her command, but furrowed her brows shortly after. Amar could feel through the force that she was indeed pulling at her force within.

"That's it Ki'Tana, feel it, it's been there your whole life. Just open yourself to it and allow it in." Amar beamed at her as she could feel it starting to work. Amar looked around as the weapons around the training room started to come off of the hooks, they had been hung on.

"Good Ki'Tana, keep it there, continue to reach out."

Ki'Tana began to falter a little bit, it was becoming more than she could handle for her first time. Amar could see a dew of sweat donning upon her brow, she got up and placed a hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Together, they kept the items levitating.

"Excellent, now I want you to bring it back to yourself and open your eyes when you have released the force." Amar kept her hand steady as she helped Ki'Tana in the force. Everything went back to where it belonged on the wall and Ki'Tana let out a huge exhale and opened her eyes. Ki'Tana couldn't help but grin widely at Amar.

"I did it! That was amazing, I cannot believe I have had that within me my whole life." Ki'Tana was overjoyed by her accomplishment. It was a sweet relief to see for a change for Amar. Most people that were older when first accessing the force became impatient and wanted it all to come to them instantly, which if anyone knew the force, it did not work on your own timeline.

"That was very good, Ki'Tana. I want you to keep working on your meditation. You will be able to do all of that by yourself in no time." Amar smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

All that could be heard now was all the huffs and grunts coming from the other side of the room. Ben, Vicrul, and Ap'lek were in a sparring match. Ben against the two Knights, who were definitely not shy about giving it all they got onto Ben. Amar grinned at the site, Ben held his own more than you would think, but he was very powerful in the force and excellent with his saber. Ben was fluid and strong when he connected his saber to their weapons. Ben seemed like he never lost faith in his own ability, which was very attractive to Amar. It was one of the main reasons she loved him so much, his confidence.

Ki'Tana and Amar stood and walked over to gain a better viewing advantage. Vicrul and Ap'lek were cornering Ben, to anyone else, it would seem Ben would have been in a very bad predicament, but Amar knew better. Ben felt the wall closing in and he acted fast, in a split second Ben force jumped over the two and hit his saber to knock both of their weapons out of their hands, rendering them useless.

"I guess that means I would have killed you...a second time." Ben chuckled under his breath as the two glared at their former Master, while they picked up their weapons. Ap'lek and Vicrul walked away from a gloating Ben.

"What? Oh come on! You know I won fair and square." Ben called out after the Knights who seemed to go to the farthest corner of the training room.

Amar walked up to a very sweaty Ben.

"Nice work my love, it seems fatherhood hasn't made you any weaker." Amar pressed her lips to his cheek as he grinned down at her.

"No not all, if anything I think it has cleared my head more, giving me more room for technique. I feel good, more than I have in so long." Ben felt his strength surge again and wrapped his arm around Amar's waist and lifted her to spin her around. Amar chuckled as she landed back down on her feet.

"I guess you do feel pretty good." Amar gave her husband a wink, she could also feel a little something twitch at her abdomen. Clearly, Ben was feeling a little more than good. Him besting his Knights made him feel superior, which lead to him wanting to show his wife just how good he was at everything.

Amar raised up to her tip toes and whispered into his ear.

“Maybe, we should go shower before the meeting and you can show me all of the muscles you used to win your fight."

Ben could hardly wait for the shower, but they still had to walk back to their chambers.

"Hey, go and get cleaned up. There will be more to do after the meeting, our day is just beginning." Ben yelled out towards the other three off in the corner.

He was met with grunts and nods from them, but Ben didn't care at that moment. He needed to get his wife back, so they could share their intimate moment in the steamy shower.

The refresher was full of pluming steam and moisture, filling both Amar and Ben’s lungs. It created a more sensual environment, as Amar ran her hands down Ben’s body. She was keen on being the one to wash away all of the sweat from his victorious spare with the Knights.

As Amar ran the soap over his pecks, Ben tilted his head back into the warm water and let out a guttural moan. He grabbed her hands and forced them to lower to his throbbing and waiting member. The mixture of the softness of her hands and the slick soap, made it fell incredible to Ben. He lowered his head down to devour Amar’s lips as she continued to pump him to completion. Ben’s thoughts were zooming around in their force connection, Amar could see what he ultimately wanted from her and smiled in their kissing.

“As you wish, Sir.” Amar lowered herself onto her knees, as Ben’s fingers found her drenched hair. Amar placed her awaiting lips at the head of his very ready member and continued to move her hand along his shaft.Ben couldn’t help but audibly say what was on his mind, it felt incredible.

“Mar… don’t stop.”

Ben shuddered from his climax as he released his load into his wife’s small mouth. Amar wanted to treat her husband, to take his mind off of his worries, if not for a few fleeting moments.


	101. Chapter 101

_Momma?...Daddy?...Tana?..._

Amar swiftly turned her head around in the shower to look for what she had heard. Ben quickly shut off the hot shower to follow his wife's lead.

"You heard that, right?" Amar snapped her head back to look at Ben.

All Ben did was nod and furrow his brows together as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Ben grabbed a second towel to give to Amar, but when he turned around she was not at his level. His eyes tilted down to see Amar on the ground, clutching her head in her hands. Ben threw the towel over her and leaned down to be with her.

Amar met his eyes with sorrow.

"Ben, she's scared. We need to go and get her. I can't wait any longer, she needs us. She's calling to us." Tears fell down her face as she searched in the force for her Daughters signature and connection. Ben could feel the turmoil that was Amar and what was being projected in the force to all of them. He knew Palpatine's games though, he could easily project Iris intentionally, to pull them there to get them right where he wanted them. In his heart, Ben desperately wanted nothing more than to fly there himself, wherever that may be and fight his way to his Daughter to get her back. They needed to be diligent about this, they needed to be smart, yes they needed to get their Daughter back, but they needed to do it the correct way.

Ben pulled Amar into his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He knew moments like they just had in the shower minutes ago would be short lived, if they still had their Daughter out there to worry about. Once everyone was safe and Palpatine's threat finally gone, there would be more than enough time for Ben and Amar to be alone.

"Mar, we will get her back, I promise. Let's get dressed and get this meeting over with. Once the leadership is overturned to Hux, we can further our plans of gathering our forces to unite together. Then, we will be strong enough to get her back." Ben kissed her forehead and brought them both up together. Amar and Ben made quick work on getting dressed for the meeting ahead of them.

———————

Ben lead the group of the newly formed Knights minus Rey to the bridge. All of the troopers made room for the random assortment that was their high ranking officials.

Ben entered the large meeting room, that held the long black sleek table where they had all gathered and seated themselves. Ben came to the head of the table, he again decided to forgo the helmet, he was relinquishing his title to Hux, there was no longer any need to continue to play the part. Vicrul and Ap'lek had done the same, they were finally able to be themselves and not the creatures in a mask.

The Officers and Commanders bore bulging eyes, as they took in the group that arrived together, consisting of two of their own Commanders, Bridger and Ki'Tana. No one seemed to recognize the Knights without their daunting helmets and gave them no more than a second look. Vicrul and Ap'lek took to standing by the door as always, old habit die hard. Amar and Ki'Tana stood on either side of Ben, almost like his personal guards, but frankly they were nervous about the switch of command. If there was unrest in the ranks, they would have to do what they must to make it a reality. Hux would be the new leader, Ben could no longer be in command and save his Daughter, but of course no one knew of his younglings. They would have to accept his departure because there was no way Ben was going to tell them the real reason.

Once everyone was settled in their respective seats, the blast door opened once more and General Hux and Commander Mitaka walked through the doors. Gasps were made from most on the room. Officer Graven even stood up and yelled at General Hux.

"Traitor!"

Ben slammed his fist down and the room rumbled, faces turned white from the ranking officials. They did not want to upset the Supreme Leader.

"You will be quiet and sit down, Officer Graven." Ben stared at the unruly man menacingly and Graven took to following his orders. Hux graciously smirked at Ben as he made his approach to being at the head of the table with him.

"Now, there are many things we need to go over. We are going to be joining our forces with the Resistance. Some things that will change when that happens. Before we get into that, has there been any word on the recon team that was sent out to find any whereabouts on Final Order personnel?" Ben leaned into the table in front of him as he looked at the Officers that sat in front of him.

Commander Mitaka cleared his throat. Ben snapped his head towards him and lifted a single eyebrow at him.

"Sir, I was about to inform you, we have indeed found the lost Star Destroyer from the Final Order fleet, it was last seen orbiting close to the planet of Moraband. We know there has been nothing on that planet for ages..." Mitaka's voice gave out as he saw the Supreme Leader hold up his hand to silence him.

Ben turned around and faced out towards the stars in the galaxy. Amar came up behind him and looked up at him.

"Palpatine is there, he would have gained much strength from making it to that planet alone. The planet that started the Sith would be exactly where he would need to be." Ben nodded in agreement to what Amar was telling him. He turned around to address the faces of the First Order.

"If they are on the plant of Moraband, then we need to get closer, but not too close. Officer Graven send a team to Lothal, find a place away from the city that we can land our troops of First Order and Resistance. We will make do there." Officer Graven stood immediately.

“This is preposterous…outrageous…Are you all going to just stand by and watch the First Order go down?”

General Hux looked to the Knights and nodded at them.

“Officer Graven, you are relieved of your rank and duties. You, take his place and do as the Supreme Leader has demanded.” The woman Officer quickly stood, bowed to the General and Ben, and followed the Knights out, who were escorting Graven out of the room.

Ben looked to Hux. He nodded a thank you and continued.

"It will be close enough to act if we need to, also a fairly large enough space for us to all work together."

"Sounds ideal to me." Hux responded with.

"There is more to change today, I will be stepping down as your Supreme Leader, my reign is over, I am needed elsewhere to end this war. Armitage Hux will now be in charge. If you have any concerns, you will now address it to him." Ben turned towards Hux again and motioned for him to step forward to claim his new leadership.

Hux stepped forth and Ben retreated behind him.

"Thank you, Ren. I will still only be your General. There will no longer be a Supreme Leader, as we are reaching a new era in our time. When we join our forces with the Resistance, we will establish new titles amongst our ranks. Now, as acting General of our forces, let's gather all remaining troops and make our way towards the planet of Lothal."

Everyone in the room was stunned to say the least, but when needed, they knew to applaud the change of leadership. Ben made quick work of getting out of there, he no longer wanted anymore part in all this. He was done with the First Order, he could now focus on his Daughter and training the Knights of Grey. Amar and Ki’Tana followed suit and left with Ben. 

———————

They followed Ben back to the private quarters so that they all could freely talk amongst themselves. Ap’lek and Vicrul caught up to them, as they made their way down the halls. As soon as the blast door closed behind them, Ben reached for his datapad.

Ben clicked a few things on his coms and instantly a hologram of General Dameron came up.

"Solo, I assume you have some news?" Dameron sounded like his usual self towards Ben Solo.

"Yes, Hux has taken over command of the First Order. We have tracked the lost Final Order ship to the planet of Moraband in the Outer Rim, which is where we believe Palpatine is also residing along with Iris."

Poe brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it.

"I really hope that pasty bastard will remain loyal to the cause. Do you have a plan on what you think we should do next or where to join our forces? Chandrila does not have enough room for more troops, plus the people here have been tortured enough by the Order."

Poe placed his hands on his hips as he waited for a response.

"Yes, Lothal may be a good option. It isn't far from Moraband, but not close enough to receive attention from them. The land is large enough to house both forces. I will reach out to Rey as well, she can meet us there."

"I will gather the Resistance and meet you there. Dameron out." With that the holo ended.

Amar came up to Ben.

"Ben, I think we need Tana with us. I don't want her out of our sight. I understand it could be dangerous, but Iris was taken from us, when we thought she was the most safe. What's to say Palpatine won't try for Tana next?" Ben saw the concern on Amar's face and caressed her arm.

"Okay, reach out to Rey and Master Ahsoka. Tell them to rendezvous with us on Lothal. We will need to move quick and in small numbers, to not raise suspicion from the planets inhabitants." Amar nodded and grabbed the holopad to reach Rey.

————————

Galaxies away in the dusty and darkened ruins of the valley of the dark lords, Iris was petrified. She had woken up from what she thought was a dream she had been having on the island of Ahch-to, only to find herself standing in front of daunting statues on a cold planet, she did not know. The only thing to comfort her was the insistent voice that she had dreamt of.

_Do not be afraid child, you are where you need to be. You are home with your rightful family._

Iris knew deep down, this voice was one that her Mother and Father had told her not to trust, but she was terrified. How had she even gotten to this planet? What made it worse, she was apart from her twin, Tana. They had never been separated, not ever. As Iris kept walking along the valley, it only got more dark and chilly. This planet very much resembled the planet they had all gone to save their Father. Iris knew it wasn't the same, but one much like it, consisting of only the dark side.

Hooded figures appeared in front of her and Iris stopped cold in her tracks. She didn't have her saber to defend herself. She was now in the hands of whoever was before her. Fear rose even further in her mind.

_Let them help you, youngling. They will help with what I need you here for. Together you and I can bring back our families rule._

One of the hooded figures lowered their hand and held it out for Iris to take. Iris hesitated, she didn't trust any one of these beings before her. As if they could hear her thoughts, the four hooded beings bought their hoods down, revealing their unique helmets. Iris felt a familiar force within them, not one she had met. Vicrul, yes, they looked like Vicrul, when he had worn his helmet.

_My granddaughter, these are your Father's Knights. Let them lead you to a safe place out of the cold._

Iris seemed to soften just a bit, if they were truly her Father's men, then she must be safe? Iris raised her slim arm and placed her tiny palm in the hands of the Knight, Ushar. 


	102. Chapter 102

Lothal was as peaceful as it had been since before the rise of the Empire. Amar stood watching the golden plains, where her Father as a youngling would have, resting his eyes upon the planet he grew up on. The reeds of the tall grass, blew in the distance, ruffling her wisps of lapis locks. Amar closed her eyes and felt out through the force, she was met with the familiar comforting arms of her husband. Amar exhaled as Ben wrapped his arms around her securely. Worry donned on her face, as she felt through the force connection.

"Ben, I can feel Iris out there. I want her in my arms." Amar laid her head back as she felt her concern overwhelm her. As they always had with their dyad, Ben sent waves of calm towards her and rubbed her arms up and down with his hands.

"I know, love. We will get her back, I promise. Each day, we draw closer to being ready to take on Moraband and the Sith. Iris is resilient, I can feel her force, she has too much of you in her to not remain stronger than ever." Ben kissed the top of Amar's head.

Amar turned around in her husband's arms and laid her head on his chest.

"I just want this to be over, so we can move on and work towards a future, where our younglings will never need to worry again."

Ben brought his hand up to caress her head against his chest.

"There will be a day when our babies will no longer need to worry about the fear of the Sith. Only because they will have been taught to remain in the Grey. They will not know our fear we faced, but love and acceptance. We will both be there together to see that become reality." Ben lowered his hands to Amar's abdomen, placing his palms on either side of her belly. Ben gently rubbed his thumbs along her still very small pregnant tummy. Ben smiled as he felt through the connection, the growing force within Amar that was their unborn youngling.

——————

Amar knew he was trying to keep her in a positive line of thinking through these difficult times. There was much to be done, General Dameron and General Hux were working together to train a new elite force of Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters, while Ben and Amar were training day after day with their Knights of Grey.

Rey had arrived with Tana days after the Resistance and First Order. Ben and Amar trusted no one else to bring her back into their arms after Iris was taken. Rey was fairly familiar with the threat that loomed over all of their heads.

Tana would remain with her Parents and learn to fight alongside them, it was a risk to have her there, but if Palpatine tried to get inside her head, maybe Rey, Ben, or Amar could feel it within their force.

Days had past since all of their arrival on Lothal. The Knights of Grey kept separate from the rest of the Resistance and First Order. They needed to clear their minds to train the newly force sensitive beings, Ki'Tana, Vicrul, and Ap'lek.

Ben lead the training when it came to combat, Rey lead it when it came to guidance from the light side, and Amar helped with using the dark side without it fully consuming you, like she had. Teaching seemed to be in their nature with the three of them, which helped immensely. Tana took to watching from beyond, using her Grandmother's blue saber. She watched her Father, fluidly move with his new and improved blue saber as it clashed with Rey's yellow one. They were demonstrating techniques to use, if by chance they had to encounter Sith users with their sabers. Amar watched as Ben and Rey took many rounds going over and over their different strikes and defensive positions. Amar could see a very serious Tana, watching from afar. Every time Ben would display a move, Tana would follow in his footsteps, her saber fluidly moving like her Father's. It pained Amar, her Daughter needed to quickly learn combat moves to be used to defend herself on Moraband, but they needed to all work together to bring their sweet Iris home and into Amar's awaiting arms.

Days went on and they continued their training day in and day out. Everyone was exhausted, Ben and Amar mostly. Ben from consistent combat and Amar from the growing youngling in her womb. She had been growing more and more fatigued over the days and Ben became concerned.

Ben came into their sleeping area after getting their Daughter to sleep in the joining tent. Amar was cross legged on their sleeping pad and in a mediation. Ben did not want to disturb her, so he quietly made his way over to his side of the sleeping pad and took his shirt off and got ready for a much needed rest. He pulled the blanket back and Amar came to, out of her meditation.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, my love. That was not my intention." Ben placed himself under the blanket and brought his hand to rest upon her back. Amar leaned back and smiled warmly from his presence alone.

"I don't think I will ever get over the way you look at me, Mar." Ben and Amar laid their heads down on their pillows and looked into each others eyes. Amar brought up her hand and caressed her adoring husband, as he spoke his sweet nothings like he always did.

"I don't ever want you to get over it, Ben Solo. I will always look at you that way. There is no one in this entire galaxy that could change the way I feel about you. You are the perfect Father and an exceptional partner in life. I love you." Amar enveloped his face with her hands and kissed his lips firmly.

Ben leaned over her and continued their passion they had for each other, devouring her neck with soft and light kisses. Amar let out a soft moan as his warm lips trailed down towards her chest.

Suddenly, Amar and Ben heard the shuffling of incoming feet. Ben quickly whipped his body off of Amar and she rushed her shirt down from revealing any of her uncovered breasts. Tana stood standing in their sleeping area, staring at her Parents with no emotion on her face.

Ben rushed out of the blanket to grab his Daughter by the shoulders.

"Tana what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Ben tried to meet his Daughters eyes, but Tana's wouldn't focus on his and looked like she was parsecs away. As quickly as she had come into the room, her body went slack and into Ben's arms. Amar bolted up to make her way over to her unconscious Daughter.

"Ben, what is happening?" Amar asked as she reached her husband, who had Tana in his arms. Amar could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she looked at her innocent youngling.

"Amar, help me and see if we can feel through our connection." Ben placed Tana softly on the ground so she was flat between the both of them as they hovered over her. Ben and Amar gently placed a hand on either side of her face and closed their eyes. Each one of them calmly took a breath and reached out with their force.

Their minds were instantly taken to a dark place, one they had not stepped foot on. It was a lot like the terrain of Exegol, but there was a deeper darker presence. The scene shifted to what looked like the Sith sympathizers working on machines, like they had been on Exegol, maintaining the health of Palpatine. Wires were everywhere, but where were they all leading too? They pushed their force further, which lead them to a scene they never wanted to see in their lives.

Connected to many wires, their poor little Daughter, Iris. She seemed to be unconscious as the wires were connected into her arms. They had her subdued and slowly taking her force and essence, draining her to competition. Surrounding her, were what looked to be other Knights of Ren, but before Ben could confirm, their connection was lost.

Both of them had tears flowing down their faces, as they snapped out of the vision. Their hands still rested upon Tana's face, but their eyes met each others.

"She's dying, Ben. We need to go and get her now. I will not have him take away our perfect little girl." Amar could hardly get any of the words out by the way she was sobbing. Ben could feel the anger churning in the pit of his stomach, what he witnessed only consumed him with fear and loss. His wife in front of him was inconsolable, but so was he, just with anger other than sadness. 

Their tent opened and Rey and Ki'Tana came rushing in.

"We felt something awful within the force, what's going on?" Rey and Ki'Tana both looked as if they had sprinted as fast as they could to get to their tent in no time.

Rey took in the sight before her, Amar and Ben bore tears in their eyes, who sat hovering over a motionless Tana. Through the force she could feel the pain, agony, and anger radiating off of the Parents before her.

Ben stood from his position and the way he held his body became rigid, like he had previously held himself as Kylo Ren. His face became stern and tight as he faced Ki'Tana and Rey.

"Ready the Knights, we are going to make our way to Moraband, it's time. Rey, reach out to Dameron, we will need troops on the ground with us." Ben took no time to hear a response or questioning from them and made his exit out of the tent.

Rey was shocked by the change in his mood in a mere second. Rey and Ki'Tana looked at each other with worry. Rey grabbed Ki'Tana's shoulder.

"Go and tell Ap'lek and Vicrul. I will reach out to Poe, but first I need to make sure Amar is okay. Now go." Rey nudged Ki'Tana out of the tent, she looked back at her Cousin who was still in the same seated position hovering over Tana.

Rey made her way over and slowing sunk down to meet her.

"Amar? Can you tell me what happened? You are worrying me. Why is Tana not waking up?" Rey hesitated to touch Amar, instead she reached down to place a hand on Tana's forehead. The moment her fingers brushed against her soft skin, Rey was sent into the same vision that had graced the saddened Parents before.

Rey saw poor Iris in the same state of mind as Tana before her, but the difference was the wires. The Sith were draining Iris of her force, but in doing so they also were draining Tana, being twins, made them like in ways a lot like a dyad. The vision ended and Rey could feel the emotion rolling off of her in the same way. She felt protective of her family, she didn't want to see her adorable "Nieces" in such a vulnerable state, especially since it was their own Grandfather's fault. Rey understood now why Ben's mood had changed in such anger, she could also feel it boiling up inside herself.

Rey placed a hand on Amar's shoulder.

"They will pay for what they have done. Let us prepare for Moraband, this ends now." Rey patted Amar and quickly made her way to go and prepare for the battle that they had all been waiting for. 


	103. Chapter 103

"Rey, there is no way that we are ready to go to Moraband yet! Hux and I have only just begun to merge all our troops together, let alone have them fight side by side."

Poe became flustered with the demands coming from the force sensitive beings. Rey had jumped on her speeder, the second she left Amar and Ben's tent and flew straight to the base camp of the new leadership of the galaxy.

Rey had sent a message on her datapad to Hux and Dameron that she needed an urgent meeting with them upon arrival. Now the two of them, Rey, and Finn were discussing her plans, she had thrown on their shoulders.

Rey watched as Poe paced back and forth with his hands on his hips. Finn came over to place a sturdy hand on his friends shoulder, he could feel the urgency in the force, there was no longer any time to waste. Hux was strangely mute, which to his credit, it was awkward to be working alongside the very people he spent years chasing down.

Rey exhaled and folded her arms.

"Poe, the future of our galaxy is in our adolescents. Iris needs to be saved. I understand that one child is a lot to put an entire army at risk, but you know she isn't just a random youngling. You also know that if you were to deny us, Ben and Amar would go marching into Moraband one way or another. They will not risk the life of their Daughter, not after all they have been through. If they go, the Knights of Grey go as well."

Rey just stared point blank at the anxious General and Poe finally stopped pacing and looked back at the watchful faces.

"Poe, you know Rey is right. We need to save Iris and put Palpatine to rest, finally. He has caused us all to suffer for too long. Once he is gone, we can finally rebuild the galaxy." Finn met Poe's eyes and he could tell that Poe knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

"I, for one do not want to risk the wrath of Ben. It would be logical to follow his lead. If not, I could see it being unruly, if we were to deny him." Hux stood tall as he explained his reasoning for not wanting to upset his former Supreme Leader.

All three of them chuckled as Hux tried to make it seem like it wasn't because he was just scared of Ben's anger.

"Very well. Rey, the Knights will need to go first and then we can rendezvous, once you have acquired Iris and we know that you all are safe. We can have a fleet in the air and ground team, if need be." Dameron knew it was going to be difficult, but ultimately it was what needed to happen. They did not know what they were exactly walking into. They knew that there was still that last Star Destroyer from the Final Order fleet, but who knew what had transpired since then. 

"I will go assemble the squads for the ground team." Finn claimed as he made his quick exit out of the tent and onto the awaiting men and women of the conjoined Resistance and First Order.

"We will touch bases, once we have landed on the planet. Stay out of orbit until we tell you, Generals." Rey made her leave as well, she needed to finish getting the Knights sorted.

———————

Rey jumped off her speeder as she saw Ap'lek and Ki'Tana getting ready. Ap'lek and Vicrul had insisted that they still wanted to use their weapon from before. To them both their weapons held special meaning to their previous life they didn't want to forget. They learned the ways of the force, but still remained to fight with non saber weapons. For Ki'Tana, she practiced with Kylo Ren’s new and improved crimson saber. There would be a time when Ki'Tana would go off and find her own Kyber crystal in the galaxy, but there simply wasn't enough time for that before their fight.

For now, Ki'Tana kept the borrowed saber and a blaster on her hip, it was second nature to have the blaster as an option, just in case.

"Where are they?" Rey asked Ap'lek and Ki'Tana. They both shrugged as Vicrul arrived to meet Rey.

Rey could tell that they were slightly nervous, this was the first time going into a fight with their new training under the force. Rey knew that Vicrul had voiced his concerns to her in the private of their quarters, but she imagined Ap'lek felt roughly the same.

Rey held immense confidence in them, their training had been going smoothly and each member held their own abilities that made them unique, but a great asset to the Knights.

"Ap'lek and Vicrul, there is something that you must know. When Ben and Amar saw their vision, Ben was certain he saw the rest of the Knights of Ren gathered around Iris. If that is the case, that means you will have to kill your Brothers." Rey looked at the both of them, but they did not seem to be surprised by that information.

"We will do what we must to protect each other and save Iris. If they get in the way, then it will be their downfall." Vicrul came up to Rey and kissed her forehead. Rey felt his surge of confidence in what he had said, she would not doubt his loyalties.

Ben and Amar appeared moments after.

"Master Ahsoka will be here soon, Tana is still in a catatonic state, she will have to stay here to be watched over. Once we get to this dreadful place, we will not have very long to find Iris, they will sense our presence immediately." Ben sternly said to the group of their Knights.

Amar appeared to be still mute as she once had been in the tent leaning over her Daughter, Tana. Ben seemed to feel her unsteady nature and grabbed her body and pulled it into his own.

"Rey and Amar will be the only ones to take down Palpatine, their power will be needed. It is our job to make sure their path is clear. Once we have Iris, we will make sure that Palpatine never returns again." Ben looked around at the four faces of the Knights before him, they bore no fear, only courage.

"Once we have Palpatine in our reach, we will call in for reinforcements from the fleet. This will not be easy, but it will be necessary for our future. Now, let's get going." Ben pulled Amar in more and kissed the top of her head. Even when Ben was being as stern with the others, he still showed his deep emotion for his wife.

Rey and the Knights made their way to the Millennium Falcon, they would be piloting the freighter to Moraband. At that point, they knew they could rely on such a ship to follow through for them. Rey made her way to the cockpit with Ben at her side. Together, they would fly the families legacy of a ship.

Amar sat motionless in the Dejarik table booth, with the rest of them claiming a seat in the room with her. They could tell through the force that there was nothing to say to her to make her feel better. They weren't dumb, the only way for Amar to feel any ounce of relief was with Iris in her arms. For now, just being with her was enough.

Rey and Ben sat in their respective seats, with Rey filling in for Chewbacca in his seat. Ben readied the Falcon and Rey raised the ship into the atmosphere and out into space. Ben plotted the hyperspace point for Moraband, they were close, they would be there in no time. Ben looked to Rey.

"Ready?" Ben asked her and Rey rose her two fingers and saluted her Captain.

Ben pulled back the lever and they shot into Hyperspace towards the Sith world of Moraband.


	104. Chapter 104

Darkness bled through the sky. The air was thick and filled with fog with zero visibility from all of the tanks and wires sprawling out through the chamber, that held the clone of Palpatine. Kuruk, since being resurrected did not have his own thoughts, just like the remaining Knights. All they heard was the grueling voice of the Emperor.

Kuruk made his way to see how the preparations were coming along with restoring their Master to his former glory. Palpatine would still be only a clone, but at least he would have a physical body, once again. His essence was saved upon dying on Exegol, which was a gateway into the WBW. Palpatine knew all along going in, that he would never truly perish, if anything were to happened to him on that planet, but now he was on Moraband, which did not house the same abilities.

He did however, claim an asset, the youngling to Ben Solo, the decedent of his former Master Plagueis and his own Granddaughter, Amar. He knew the blood running in her veins would be just as powerful or even more so than her Parents, who were the dyad in the force. Palpatine knew her power alone would be what could finally attach himself to the clone body waiting for him and he could finally go back to ruling over the galaxy, as the Emperor and take back what was once his.

Depleting her force in completion would be all that he needed. Plus, it drew in all of the young powerful force users, including her Parents and young Rey. If he could gain the power before they made landfall, he could easily take them all out and all of his obstacles would be obliterated. Allowing him to swiftly take back the galaxy, along with his trusted remnants of Knights and Sith sympathizers.

Kuruk watched as the clone of their former Master laid motionless on the bed in front of him. Next to him, were wires running from the clone and into the young lifeless body of Iris Solo. The three other Knights came up behind Kuruk.

"They are close, I can feel it." Usher leaned into Kuruk and whispered to him.

There was no secrets kept from Palpatine, he was nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

_Hold them off. We need more time for me to reach my new body. Stall them._

The Knights all heard the recognizable voice within their minds and they all bowed to show they understood their Masters orders.

———————

"All right everyone, we are coming out of hyperspace in a few moments. We won't have much time before we land and continue our pursuit on the ground."

Ben reached for the release of the landing gear. He knew the moment the familiar ship touched the surface, they were going to have to scramble.

Amar's face was stone, as she peered down onto what was yet again another horrid desolate planet to the Sith. Only this time, it was imperative that time was on her side and in her control, Amar would not allow her Daughter to be subjected to the Emperor in gaining his power.

Amar rose from the seat as the Falcon started it's landing sequence. Ben had this part under control, if anyone could land on a planet consumed by fog and darkness, it was him. Amar made her way towards the anxious members of the Knighthood.

Amar found them all ready to go, they had heard Ben's voice over the intercom, preparing them for planetside. Amar knew that Ap'lek and Vicrul were chomping at the bit to get going and confront the man who had caused them to forgo having any choices of their own for many years, but Amar knew their intentions were still sound, with making Iris top priority. They both stood there with their weapons firmly in their hands, but this time, they would not need their helmets, this was about being true to their self, their new self. The Grey Force was with them now.

Ki'Tana and Rey were a different story entirely, they were prepared with their sabers ready. Ki'Tana now wielded Kylo Ren's saber, Ben had decided that he would fight with his new saber, he had constructed on Ajan Kloss. Ben and Amar were renewed and they wanted to fight like they were as well, along with their Knights of the Grey.

The looks upon the faces of Ki'Tana and Rey bore worry, like Amar, but from the immense pain that coursed through their families bond. All of them decided it best to keep Ki'Tana's lineage private for now until the threat was over, there was no reason to have it known to the galaxy just yet. The only ones who knew were the members of the Grey.

Rey could feel the unsteady nature of Amar. She grabbed her shoulder and Ki'Tana and looked between both women.

"We are going to take this bastard down and get Iris back. We got this." Rey shook Amar and Ki'Tana with her force behind that she was saying. Someone had to stay strong with so much uncertainty.

All of them, felt the Falcon touch the planet with a thud, another smooth landing. Ben made quick work of making it back to the rest of them as he latched his saber into place on his hip. Rey hit the button to lower the ramp. Ben firmly grabbed Amar's hand and lead the way towards the door, the exhaust from the thrusters covered the land below.

The six of them, made quick work of getting off of the ship and onto the land below, the scene before them was none other than the dense fog. Their force senses would prove to be useful from here on out, their sight would have to take the backseat. With being the Force dyad, Ben and Amar took the front, Ki'Tana and Rey flanked behind them and Vicrul and Ap'lek followed suit after them. The former Knights would take the rear, protecting the backside, as they pressed forward towards Iris' force signature.

Amar could feel her, dwindling like she had been earlier, but now she seemed to be a bit more faint, which concerned Amar even more. Were they too late? Questions and worries filled Amar's mind to the point, she could not control her projecting again. Ben could feel the images coming through in his mind, he looked over at his wife to find her hands shaking, but he could also see the power coursing through her finger tips. Ben quickly halted their approach and grabbed Amar and forced her to look at him. No words were spoken out loud.

_We are going to save her, Mar. I need you to stay strong with me and believe me. Our family is strong, we will endure this, together._

Ben's hands snaked up to the back of her head as he stared intensely into her eyes with his own. Amar sternly nodded to him and her mind cleared with her hands settling down from their trembling.

Rey came up behind them.

"We need to keep moving. I sense more beings than we accounted for." Ben turned forward and kept Amar's hand in his own. They pressed on.

———————

Back on Lothal, Master Ahsoka's shuttle finally made it to the camp, where Tana was being kept in safe keeping. General Dameron had appointed Rose to watch over Tana while they waited for the Master Jedi to make it to them and take over the protection of the Solo twin. It was dawn and the sun was rising over the plains of Lothal. Rose got up from her campfire and walked over to the lowering ramp of her ship.

The familiar Togruta calmly walked down with her staff in hand, helping her carefully descend down the ramp.

"Master Ahsoka, good to see you again. Thank you for arriving on short notice." Rose bowed before Ahsoka, it seemed like the right thing to do. Rose knew she had been some of the reason for the success of the start of the Rebellion, if there were true heroes out there, then Ahsoka was definitely one of them.

Ahsoka placed a gentle hand on Rose.

"My child, no need for that, we are all equally important to our cause. Now, are you to take me to the youngling?" Ahsoka's blue eyes shined in the early morning sunrise.

Rose quickly grew a smile upon her face.

"Actually Master, Tana is already in the tent just behind me. No need for more travel." Rose pointed to the canvas tent just beyond her.

Ahsoka's face tensed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"There are no life forces in proximity. There is only you and me, my dear child." Before Ahsoka could finish her sentence, Rose sprung to check the tent.

As she reached the entrance, she whipped the flaps open, Rose could see Master Ahsoka was correct. Inside was an empty cot, where Tana should had been, laying lifeless in her catatonic state. Rose could feel her fear growing and consuming her. If Tana was not here, where was she?

————————

It had been minutes since Tana felt the last of them leave the familiar ship. She knew the coast was clear and pushed up, so that the smuggler compartment hatch opened. Tana sprung from the hatch and slid the door back into place. Tana reached out with her senses, her Parents were far off, along with her family and the Knights. Tana could also feel Iris, the dimming of their force connection. There was no longer any time to waste, she needed to keep up, but out of sight. Her Parents were going to kill her, once they knew she faked passing out to get to go on the mission, but then again, that was if Palpatine didn't kill her first.

Tana looked down to see both of the Twin sabers adorned on her hip. She was ready to save her sister and to put an end to the man who caused all of her family's misery. 


	105. Chapter 105

"Quiet."

Ben lowered his towering body closer to the ground, as the fellow Grey followed his lead. Amar grasped onto her husband, like she feared he would disappear again from her. Her fears were becoming uncontrollable, which worried her and Ben. There were many reasons for her to be so anxious, her family as a whole was in danger, but Iris, her youngling was being held by the galaxies largest threat.

Everyone crouched down and remained silent until Ben gave them direction. Ben slowly closed his eyes and felt out through the force. He could sense there were platoons of men, that separated them from reaching their destination. This was going to be a fight to just get to their Daughter, but Ben didn't expect any less from Palpatine. He was smart and he knew that he was leading them right where he wanted them. Palpatine knew family above all else, was every one of their weaknesses and knew he could use it against them. All of them, had suffered at the hands of their family.

"There are troops awaiting us, we are extremely out numbered. Rey, can you call in Dameron and Hux? I think it will be the surprise we need for us to get through. Let them anticipate that it is only us, but have the armada come in for air and ground attack." Ben looked back to Rey and whispered the orders to her. Rey simply nodded and pulled out her datapad to reach them.

Vicrul and Ap'lek kept their stance low, but alert so they could protect them while they were all sitting mynocks there in the hazy fog.

Rey hologrammed herself on her datapad, but kept her finger to her mouth in order to notify Dameron that she was trying to be quiet.

"Poe, send everyone in, we need air and ground support. There are battalions of troops here awaiting our arrival. We are going to approach them, while we wait for your back up."

Dameron cut the transmission after a short nod, he knew it was time to act now.

Ben turned around to face the Grey.

"We are going to have some element of surprise with the fog, why don't we separate in twos, try and cut off the troops. Make them sense fear and start to spread out from being all together." Ben hushed his commands.

Rey and Vicrul made eye contact and went off to the right.

Ap’lek “hmm’d" out loud and leant his hand out for Ki'Tana to grasp.

"Looks like it is you and me, sweetheart." Ki'Tana side smiled as she placed her delicate hands in his burly ones. Ben shot a look to his former Knight.

"Keep her safe." Ben gritted through his teeth.

Amar grabbed Ben's arm to pull him her way, right down the middle path. The two sets of Knights would go on either side, to cut off the troops just ahead. Ben and Amar would be the diversion as the others came from the sides to eliminate the battalions.

Ben and Amar jogged swiftly without any sound, on their feet, just as they were trained, all those years ago at the Jedi Temple.

It dawned on Amar, they had not fought side by side as Ben and Amar since they had been young. Now, they were Parents to almost three younglings and finally ending the ruthless threat of the Empire.

In the fog, the red glinted off of the shiny new armor of the Stormtroopers, waiting for the force users. All they were told was to fight off whatever came before to threaten their Emperor. They remained still and calm, as they were trained their whole lives.

In the front of the battalion, two figures started to appear before the thick mist.

Ben and Amar approached the troopers, they held their hilts in their hands already. They would be prepared for what the Sith troopers had planned for them. They needed to be enough of a distraction, they needed to wait for the armada to reach them and help them eliminate the troopers.

Ben and Amar looked upon each other one last time, they knew they would be strong enough to get past this, but they knew they needed the strength of looking into each others force to gain more of that confidence.

In their bond, they connected their minds.

"I love you, Ben Solo, always and forever." Amar brought her hand to his cheek and ran her small thumb over his cheek bone. Ben grew his side smile and placed his mighty hands on her belly.

"I will not fail you again, Mar. I love you." Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead.

They parted their embrace from each other and met their stares. Without truly saying anything through their bond, their sabers in their hands ignited the familiar blue and orange. On cue, they turned their bodies and met bolts from the blasters being fired at them. Ben and Amar knew the drill, they had faced such tasks in the Jedi trials.

———————

Dameron would be damned, if he was going to be stuck on one of those Resistance ships, giving out direction from there. No, his X-wing was where he belonged and felt the most confident. He was the Black leader of his squad and that wasn't going to change.

Poe came out of hyperspace from Lothal, to see yet another dreary planet of the Sith.

"You would think the Sith would be tired of being so....typical." Poe has said that over his coms, but was met with the rest of his squad calling in their signs.

"Black 2, standing by."

"Black 5, standing by."

Poe could see in the distance, the Destroyer he had been wanting to take out ever since Kijimi. It was there awaiting their arrival, but this time there was only one, not a whole armada of them. This would be easier than Beggar's canyon, all they needed to do was take out their weapon systems on the ship and disable it.

Poe had commanded a handful of squads would prove enough for that task, with having the rest of the First Order to back them up, taking down one lone Sith Destroyer would be easy. His fight was down on the surface with Finn and the ground troops. He would allow for them to have backup within the air, taking out threats from above.

The troop carrier flew in the middle of the Black squadron, as they made their decent towards the plant of Moraband.

General Dameron made his last com to the Resistance and First Order.

"All right, we know what we are doing, let's end this lousy place they call a planet and get out of here." It was short, but sweet.

General Hux would do what he did best and stay within the atmosphere watching over the Destroyers and ships from the Finalizer.

In the troop carrier with Finn, there was a split amount of Resistance troops and First Order Stormtroopers. It was better than he had every imagined, there was no longer any animosity between the fighters and Finn was able to help save the lives of those who didn't have a choice.

Over their coms, they got a message from Rey.

"There are plenty of troops for you all down here, but Finn, be careful, there are Stormtroopers as well down here. It may cause some uncertainty with who is on what side. There are plenty of Sith troopers, but there are also some remnants of the white armor Stormtroopers.”

The com ended and Finn looked to his fighters.

"Okay, you heard her. We need to be careful. I want non Stormtroopers to take the front lines, we will have them in the back and away from the opposing side. That will help us keep them separated, we do not want any friendly fire. You understand?"

Finn darted his eyes across the ship to all the troops. He got his reply.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone nodded their head and readied their weapons close to their bodies.

———————

Tana could feel through the force that her Parents were in a struggle. She knew, all she wanted to do was help them if she could, but Tana also knew that her Parents were giving her the most ideal diversion. Tana was granted a safe passage around the fighting, right into the belly of the beast to save Iris. She knew, she needed to take it and to trust in her Parents and her family to come back to her alive and safe.

Iris' life force was dwindling by the minute and Tana was running out of time. She knew her Parents must had been feeling the same thing because their anxiety heightened by the delay of having to fight off all of the troops, just to be able to get around them. If Tana could reach her and get her healing than maybe, that would allow her Parents more time to truly take out Palpatine and properly.

Tana could see the towering monument of the power of two, the Sith rule of two. She could feel that was where it all was happening, inside was Iris, having her life force taken from her. Tana noticed four figures waiting just beyond the entrance of the crypt. She needed to not draw attention to herself and use the technique her Father had taught her. Tana needed to be unheard and slip past them. Her Parents would need to know that more were waiting for them before they could even get inside towards Iris, but if she reached out to them, they would sense her there on the planet. Tana knew she needed to at least try and send it out even if that meant giving away her location.

Tana closed her eyes and sent out the alert in the force. Maybe, if she could at least get it to her Auntie Rey, then she could relay it to her Parents. Tana gave the warning through the force and could feel someone had felt it.

Tana moved onto her sneaking around the Knights of Ren. They were indeed force sensitive, but they were not looking for her, they were looking for her Parents and family. Tana slipped between two slabs of cold stone into the crypt and looked behind her to see that the Knights were undisturbed. Tana smiled to herself confidently, she was getting good at this sneaking thing.

Tana treaded lightly there on out, she did not know what this tomb held besides her Great Grandfather and twin Sister. All she knew, was to follow Iris' signature and hope that she could easily release her from the hold he had on her.

As she crept closer, tanks of green and wires started coming into her view. There were noises of machinery and liquid passing through the wires, like it was keeping something or someone alive. Tana hid behind a towering tank and saw that her Sister was indeed laying still on a slab, lifeless. As she looked closer, she saw all the horrid IV's coming out of her arms and into the other lifeless body across the way. The IV was close to being a translucent blue, Tana did not understand what it was, but it was slowly killing her twin. Tana reached out through the force and felt it was her opportunity to act.

Tana quickly ran over to her Sister and held her tiny hand to her forehead and felt out through their connection. Iris was barely there, her life was diminishing, Tana had only mere seconds left. Tana grabbed the IV and ripped it from Iris' arms. Machines started buzzing and whirring, causing a ruckus of a sound. Tana grew weary that it was going to draw unwanted attention and she could not alone carry Iris. Tana tried with all her might and call the force to help lift Iris off of the damp slab of stone, but she could feel the presence of others instantly.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys! Just like he predicted, the twin came to save the other." Tana shot her head up to see the Knights surrounding her and her Sister, preventing her from fleeing. 


	106. Chapter 106

Tana knew she was trapped, her fear rose within her mind, creating a beacon in the force, that reached the boundaries of all of the close proximity force wielders. Tana took steps back as far as she could but still close enough to her unaware twin Sister.

——————

Ben and Amar had not been separated in their fight against the troopers. They had held their stance with fighting back to back, whirling their sabers in unison. They were confident in their abilities to hold off the offense, as they waited for their relief from the sky.

They were able to bridge their minds within the Grey, in order to have the open communication on how everyone was going in this fight. Ben and Amar could feel both sets of their Knights having the same luck on their side.

Above their heads, they heard the familiar and relieving sound of the troop carrier and fighter ships coming in. The troop carrier landed behind them and instantly had Resistance and First Order troopers spilling out from the ramp. Amar grabbed Ben's hand and retreated back, they did not want to be caught in the middle of both sides firing at each other.

Amar spotted Finn, right behind the front line of Resistance fighters. Finn and Amar's eyes met and Amar ran over to him.

"Amar, we got this, get inside, so you can end this once and for all." Amar slapped him on the back and thanked him for the helpful distraction. The Sith troopers had been scattered, which is exactly what they were intending for them to do. That way the Grey ,could easily slip through their line and get to the towering tomb just ahead.

Ben reached out through the force.

_Make towards the crypt just ahead, we got our chance._

Ben and Amar could feel it had been received, it was just a matter of time before they all were assembled again.

As Amar and Ben made their way towards the tomb, their force connection was interrupted with concern. They could feel her, reaching out for help in her force. Tana was here, their Daughter who they had left on Lothal, that they thought was in a catatonic state. Not only was she here, she was in danger. Amar could feel that she was trapped. Pushing her force out for someone to notice, hoping that it would reach anyone for help.

Ben and Amar met their gaze.

Amar couldn't help it any longer and needed to get in there to her younglings. Both of the twins were now in grave danger. The four other Grey, found their way to Ben and Amar. Rey could feel the presence of Tana through the force and concern plastered her face as well. Rey and Amar felt that similar anger growing in their veins for their Grandfather.

In a split second, Rey and Amar were standing with the Grey and then they were sprinting into the tomb, into the awaiting trap. Ben called out for Amar to stop, but her fear was clouding her judgement. Ben motioned for the rest of them to follow and they all made quick work of making up their strides to meet Rey and Amar.

Rey and Amar paused as they skimmed their bodies through the slabs of rock into the crypt. It was dark and hindering inside, but their force was allowing them their own kind of vision. It was quiet inside and there were no longer any ounce of noises coming from the machinery.

"Looks like they have either accomplished or been disrupted." Rey said in a hush tone to Amar.

Amar could feel the presence of her husband and the rest of the Grey on their heels. Ben grabbed Amar’s upper arm and brought her into his panting body.

"Mar, we are stronger together. Please my love, do not run off like that." Ben's eyes were pleading with her and Amar could see through her emotions running wild, that she had forgotten that Ben was also in that same spot. Running off on him like that was his entire family slipping through his fingers. Amar brought her hands up to his face and pecked him quickly with her dry lips.

"I am so sorry, Ben. I promise you I won't don't do that again. I should have been thinking clearer." Amar bowed her head in shame as Ben lifted her chin back up with his calloused finger.

"Let's go save our Daughters." Ben didn't need to tell Amar twice, she grabbed his hand and swiftly returned to the group.

They all stood together, but no words were spoken. They could all sense the twins, but there were others among them. Familiar to the former Knights, but something felt different, something unnatural.

Ben and Amar motioned for everyone to line up and gradually advance on the threat ahead. Everyone had their weapons at the ready, but the sabers remained sheathed for now. Ben and Amar took the lead as the rest of them flanked slightly behind. Anxiety was high, this wasn't fighting Stormtroopers, this was conflicting with beings that could easily take them out or over power them, if need be. Rey sent a surge of confidence amongst the force users. Everyone seemed to take an audible breath of preparation as their forms were uncovered from the shadows.

Ben and Amar stepped closer to the middle of the room they stumbled into, there were tanks and wires everywhere, though they were no longer running and it was as silent as one would expect from inside a tomb. This was where Darth Bane was laid to rest for eternity and it was now being consumed by the man, who ceased to die for good.

Amar caught the lapis glint of Iris' hair in the distance, when she looked up, she found Tana crouched over her Sister’s body, in a protective stance. Her lightsaber was ignited and the glow illuminated her fierce look upon her face. The surge of Leia's lightsaber made her feel unstoppable.

Amar wanted to run to her girls, but there was the obstacle of the beings before them.

"Master, it seems we are reunited again." Ushar chuckled as the newly revived Knights of Ren displayed before the Grey.

Ben stopped in his tracks, as he looked upon his old Brothers. They were certainly in their familiar black assemble, but their eyes glowed behind their helmets. There was an unnatural appearance to their bodies as well. They were saved and reanimated from the WBW, but they were not whole. The Force was beaming with all of the power within the crypt, it was hard to differentiate from the light to the dark side of the Force.

"You stand behind a lost cause, my fallen Brothers. Lay down your weapons and we will help you, but you must help us, in obliterating Palpatine for good this time." Ben stepped forward as he offered not only a second chance, but a third to the fallen Knights.

The Knights movements were wrong, their heads tilted too quickly to be fully human, Amar could feel there would be no reconcile with these beings, whatever they were now.

Trudgen made his move and swung his heavy vibrocleaver down towards his former Master, but was met with the blue hued lightsaber of Ben's.

"Daddy!" Tana called out over her fear from them hurting her Parents. Ben was too focused on fending off Trudgen.

Amar sent out through the force to her Daughter.

_Tana, I need you to be strong and keep looking over your Sister. Believe in us, we can do this, but we need you to do your part, my love._

With nervous eyes, Tana nodded her head towards her Mother.

Lightsabers ignited amongst the group, there was no longer that chance of redemption for the fallen Knights. Vicrul and Ap'lek knew what needed to be done, they were no longer their former selves, they were a dark twisted version.

Ben battled against Trudgen himself, as the rest went after the other three. Cardo and Kuruk took the high ground firing their arm cannon and rifle upon the saber wielders.

Rey and Ki'Tana reflected the lasers shot at them, while Vicrul, Ap'lek, and Amar went after Ushar. Amar was the only one with a saber fighting against him, it could easily cut through his machete, but it would take much force. Amar needed Vicrul and Ap'lek to wear him down before she could lay down a heavy blow to destroy his weapon.

"GRHGHG"

Rey reflected a laser back taking out Cardo, she felt a grim smile on her face. She didn't want to have to kill anyone, even if they weren't their former selves, but she wanted this over.

"ENOUGH!!" The voice made the entire tomb reverberate and roll like a force quake.

Ushar, Trudgen, and Kuruk retreated back as they waiting for the body behind the voice to make his appearance.

The Grey, regrouped back together and kept their lightsabers and weapons at the ready.

They all knew who that voice belonged to, they all had that insistent voice within in their own minds at one point in time, some longer than the others.

The black hooded figure drew closer, the peaking pasty white skin came into view. Palpatine had been reborn, his hands fully there, and his eyes clear as he had once had them before the fall of the Empire. Their nightmares were becoming a reality, he was stronger and more present, than he had been on Exegol.

Palpatine held out his hands, showing a gesture of what was in front of him.

"Bow before me and become who all of you were meant to be. You all will have a life within the new Empire. There you can be the most powerful versions of yourselves." He offered what he had always told each one of them in the past, but unlike then, they all knew his true intentions.

Rey came forward.

"I will end you again, there are more of us now." Rey rose her yellow saber in front of her face and gave her Grandfather a scowl.

Palpatine chuckled as it sent another wave of force rumbling through the tomb.

Amar looked over at her Daughter to see her shaking, as she still held a protective stance over her Sister. Amar felt out again in the force and could sense Iris' force signature was still very weak and needed to be healed. She was not gone, but they needed to get her out of there.

Palpatine's eyes met Amar's and he could see within her mind, her fear over her Daughters. He grinned at the worried Mother.

"Thank you to your youngling, I was able to become my true self again. It looks like, I will need more power for the future unfortunately, since it was rudely interrupted by your more fierce youngling. A pity, really, I will now need the both of them. Ushar, fetch the younglings for me."

Ushar bowed his head in response, but once he tried to shift his body, he couldn't seem to move. Ushar was in a force hold by no other than Ben Solo. Ben gritted through his teeth.

"You will not touch them again."

Ben held his body as he once had as Kylo Ren, but his face was flushed with the amount of force being used to refrain Ushar from moving.

Palpatine washed his grin off his face, as he looked upon his former apprentice with disgust.

"So be it, Jedi." Palpatine raised his hands to force out the electric current. Amar and Rey knew this power all to well. They force jumped in front of the waves and caught it with their sabers, saving Ben from the cruel burn of the electricity.

All hell broke loose, the fallen Knights made their way to retrieve the twins, but Ap'lek and Vicrul made a mad dash towards them. Rey and Amar kept their sabers connecting with their Grandfather's force, they knew they were the only ones strong enough to fend him off.

Ben and Ki'Tana made their way to help Vic and Ap'lek, Ben needed to try and get his Daughters of here and out of Palpatine's reach.

This was far from over, it had just begun. 


	107. Chapter 107

The lightsabers struggled against the onslaught of Palpatine's heightened force of electricity. Amar could feel it in her palm, that her lightsaber would surely give up before her Grandfather did. Amar shot her eyes towards Rey and she could tell that she too was feeling the same power.

If Amar and Rey could at least hold him off until Ben was able to get to the twins, then Amar would rest easier knowing that her girls were at least safe with their Father. Amar knew that this was going to be the most difficult trial they had all ever faced. Amar, of course was concerned with getting Iris and Tana out, but her unborn child was another matter entirely. Amar needed to make sure nothing happened to her that would affect the livelihood of their next youngling.

Palpatine cackled once more and shot even more powerful energy towards Rey and Amar.

Rey couldn't understand, she alone had been able to defeat his clone in the past. Why now was he more powerful? Why could herself and Amar not over power him?

"Granddaughters, you are fools enough to think you can beat me. I am the one with all of the Sith in my very existence. I will never fall."

Palpatine stopped his right hand from the energy and refocused it alone on Rey. Both strains shot at her and pulsed against her saber. Amar could not act fast enough, the lightning overtook Rey's strength and shot into her body, throwing her back against a rock with a loud thud.

Palpatine ceased his force and looked over at a sprinting Amar. She made her way over to an unconscious Rey. She felt her forehead with her hands to feel her life force. She had just been knocked out, but it was a lot of energy spent onto her, rendering her weak. Amar flashed her eyes over to her husband, who had just gotten to the twins.

Ben slid his way over the stone, that had been blocking the twins from the opposing threat of the fallen Knights. Ki'Tana, Vic, and Ap'lek were holding them off while Ben tried and helped his Daughters get out from under harm's way.

Ben grabbed Tana's face with both of his burly hands and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I should have stayed. I'm sorry." Tana broke into a sob now that she was safe in her Father's arms. Ben shushed her and calmed her.

"Don't worry yourself over such things, we need to get you both to safety." Ben lowered his hand to Iris to feel her force. It was dwindling, but it was there. Ben sent some of his life force into his Daughter. She needed to regain consciousness, that way she could run out of there with Tana. Ben slowly shut his eyes and pushed further with the force. The wind whirled around them, kicking up dust from the forgotten ashes of the Sith.

Ben opened his eyes to find his own staring right back at him, Iris had blinked her way back to life. He could feel her start to regain her energy, Iris seemed dazed, but if she had been under his mind control this entire time, then she would not have much memory of the events that unfolded.

Ben could tell that the struggle was gaining on the Grey from the fallen Knights, he needed to step in to help. Ben met eyes with Ki'Tana and she knew, that she was the one who could get them to safety. She wasn't as knowledgeable in the force just yet, but she could use it enough to protect the younglings. Ben swiftly kissed the tops of the twins heads and ignited his saber and force jumped to land behind Trudgen. His saber was met with the vibrocleaver.

"Another round, Master?" Trudgen pushed hard against their vice grip they had with each other.

"This time, Trudgen, you will not be walking away." Ben broke their power struggle and backed up to reestablish his position against his opponent.

"Momma!" Iris had gained enough strength to yell loud enough for the whole tomb to hear.

Ben snapped his head to his wife, who had been holding Palpatine off, but now Rey was down and Amar was alone. Ben's blood ran cold. He could see the terror in her eyes, she knew she was trapped and alone.

Palpatine shot his hands out once more to send his waves of energy against Amar. Amar force grabbed Rey's saber and ignited it in time to pair it with her own, stopping the lightning from reaching her body. It was slowly pushing Amar back, inch by inch.

Ben could feel that he was distracted, by his fear rising for his concern over his wife. He looked back to find Ki'Tana hurdling the girls towards an exit. As he looked towards Vic and Ap’lek, he caught the end of Vic's scythe impaling Kuruk. He did it with ease, as he turned to now advance on Ushar, but Ap'lek being a poor sport, wanted this kill for his own.

Ben needed to get over to Amar to at least help hold him off until Rey could regain her strength. He knew, they both were needed to end Palpatine. As Ben looked back to fight off Trudgen, he found an empty space. Ben quickly shot his head frantically looking for the fallen Knight.

Amar was losing her battle with the energy being emitted from her Grandfather, the sabers were losing their force and so was she. She could feel her teeth grinding hard against each other, as she was giving it all she had to hold off the waves.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a black figure making their way over to her. She could not hold off Palpatine and fight the attacker. Amar began to panic, but she knew she needed to hold him off above all else.

Amar closed her eyes, as she saw the vibrocleaver come into view.

Ben ran as fast as he could, he could see what was about to happen. He had let Trudgen out of his sights and it had lead him to harming his wife.

Tana and Iris could see what was about to unfold, Ki'Tana tried to shield their view away, but Iris broke out in a full sprint towards her Mother. As she ran, she shot her hand out and beams of electricity came out towards the fallen Knight.

It had been too late, Trudgen's cleaver made the connection to Amar's abdomen, slicing her side of her belly. Amar kept her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to over take her, but it was not what she had been anticipating. As she looked down, there was a blue force surrounding her belly, something or someone was protecting her from further harm.

Iris' electricity made it’s connection to Trudgen and immobilized him long enough for Ben to ram his saber into the back of him, killing him. Iris kept her stride towards her Mother, who was still able to keep her sabers steady against the onslaught.

Ben looked to Palpatine and could see a change in his usual torturous face, but it had been replaced with some true fear. Fear that he may be defeated once more.

Ben could not believe that his wife was still standing, let alone continuing to hold off the power of her Grandfather. That was when Ben could feel it, the force pushing him to help her, to end the line of the Sith.

Wasn't it supposed to be Amar and Rey, the grandchildren of Palpatine?

Ben was answered with his own Grandfather's force ghost, who appeared before him.

_Only the line of the Chosen one can truly destroy him._

It all made sense, Anakin was the reincarnation of Darth Plagueis rendering Anakin Skywalker the Chosen one. Ben, Iris, Tana, and their unborn youngling was the line of the Chosen one. Amar needed to be there because she was harboring the line within her, making her an equal part of it all.

Ben sent his thoughts to Amar and she opened her eyes and nodded. Ben quickly made his way behind his wife. He placed his hands on both of the hilts and took over the stance for her. Amar felt her muscles tighten from the over use, but she needed to keep going.

Iris was by her Mother's side and looked up at her. There were no words spoken, but Iris knew what was to be done.

Amar looked to her gruesome bloodline in front of her and extended both of her hands towards him. She would defeat him in the only way he would have. Electricity shot from Amar instantly and Iris followed suit.

Amar screamed against the pain she was enduring from the power being drained from her being, but she could feel it working like it was intended too. Palpatine yelled in agony as his waves slowly became weaker. Ben walked the sabers and electricity back towards the pained Emperor. Each step he took, it shot the waves back onto Palpatine, adding to the power being brought upon him to bring him down.

Ben could feel slow but alive Rey behind him. She gently took her saber from Ben's grasp and helped him walk closer to her Grandfather. Iris couldn't hold much longer and passed out onto the cold stone. Vic ran over to her to make sure she was all right, as Ap'lek finally slashed his axe through the remains fallen Knight, Ushar.

Amar's yells could be heard echoing through the entire crypt, as cracks started forming from the reverberation of the power being emitted. Rey and Ben were mere inches from Palpatine. Ben bounded over the screaming villain and landed his saber across the throat of the insistent voice, muting it completely.

Amar shot back from her waves and collapsed on her knees as she panted from the force used.

Ki'Tana and Tana ran over to them, to make sure it was really over.

Amar crawled over to the laying Iris, who had again risked her life to help her Momma. Amar ran her fingers over her dainty face and kissed her forehead. Iris fluttered her eyes once more and wasted no time in throwing her tiny arms around her Mother's neck.

Tana reached them and claimed their Momma the same way. Amar took turns kissing each youngling, back and forth. Her smile was contagious, even Ap'lek and Vic couldn't help a grin spread across their face.

Rey patted Ben on the back and pushed him towards his family.

Ben jogged over to the love of his life and couldn't help but fall to his knees as well and capture all three of them in his broad arms tightly.

"Daddy, did we do it? Is he gone?" Tana looked up to her hero of a Father.

Ben looked back at the lifeless clone that once held the essence of Palpatine.

"I think so, baby." Ben leaned down and kissed Tana and Iris on the head.

Ben naturally looked over his wife, she had suffered a wound to her belly. Was the baby all right? Ben shot his hands to her stomach and Amar grabbed his hands.

"It was only a flesh wound, love. There was some kind of force field around my belly, like something was protecting the baby. I thought it was you, honestly." Amar brought her hand up to his surprised face. Ben shook his head no and furrowed his brows.

Iris brought her hand to her Momma's belly.

"It was him, Momma." Amar looked down to see Iris pointing to her belly. Amar met Ben's eyes. The force had a way about itself to keep surprising them and it’s abilities.

Rey stepped forward towards the young family.

"Wait... Amar, you are with child?" All eyes shot down to them, who still held their Daughters close on the dusty floor below.

"I didn't want to say anything before, I didn't want to cause anymore concern, but yes." Amar shot Rey a shy smile, but Rey was bounding to get her hands on Amar for a hug.

Amar was taken back from the power that Rey forced upon her from the hug that they collapsed backwards as they chuckled to each other.

"Not to be that guy, but I think we may have a bit more of a war to win outside." Ap'lek said as he pointed with his thumb over his head, motioning at the troopers still consumed in a fire fight.

Ben chuckled as he hoisted himself up and then Amar and Rey.

"Let's finish this and then we can celebrate this joyous occasion." Ben grabbed the sabers from the ground and gave Amar hers and grabbed her other hand. Ben lightly kissed it and winked at her.

"Seems like some of us have already celebrated a little too much..." Vicrul and Ap'lek snickered to each other as Rey swatted Vic behind the head.

"Behave."

Vic rubbed behind his head and grabbed Rey by her buns and swiftly enraptured her lips with his own. 


	108. Chapter 108

The Knights of Grey could feel the dying essence of the Sith as they neared the crack in the tomb they all had come from. It seemed that the entire group felt like could fully breath again, a full intake of air, they had not known they were holding onto the whole time.

Rey could feel this truly was the end of the Palpatine line, she could no longer feel the entity of gloom that he had brought upon them all. Vicrul threw his arm over Rey, as she was fully consumed in thought, but as soon as she felt the familiar warmth of his presence, she snapped her head to look at him and smiled warmly as she snuggled right in.

Ben took to carrying Iris in his burly arms, it appeared that she was still quite weak from all the force essence drained from her 7 year old body. Amar walked besides them holding Tana's petite hand in her own, keeping her eyes between looking down at her and looking over to Iris in Ben's arms. The Solo family took a grand margin of the force connection, just by being them, their love and passion for one another was unlike anything anyone ever heard of. The dyad was in full force now, they were finally all together and no longer had any looming threat hanging over their heads. At least not majorly, they all could still hear the fire fight happening outside of the tomb.

The Final Order troopers were still holding their own, even though their Emperor was long gone. The Grey knew they needed to help end this fight, not just Palpatine, but eliminating his followers as well. It would be the only way to fully rinse the galaxy of his tyranny.

They all slide out of the tomb to see the X-wings and TIE fighters, fighting along side to defeat the Final Order. It was a spectacle to say the least, to see the past enemies fighting as one. Pride soared through the group.

Ben knew that they needed to continue their fight, but Iris needed medical attention, so she could start to heal properly. Ben didn't want to separate his family again, but this was no place for his Daughters, who had just gone through a great ordeal that would need plenty of time for healing. Amar wiped sweaty hairs out of Ben's face, as she could hear what he was thinking inside their force connection.

_Once they are aboard the Falcon, they will be safe. Why don't we try and alleviate Finn and he can see that they are watched over?_

Ben nodded his head to his wife's train of thought. The Grey could see the line being held up by the Resistance and First Order, they were certainly not losing.

Ki'Tana, Ap'lek, and Vic ran to aid the soldiers on the front line.

Ben, Amar, Rey, and the twins made their way to head command where Finn and Kaydel were.

"How's it going, General?" Ben asked with a side smile growing in his face.

Finn's face lit up as soon as he saw all of them. Finn ran and hugged Rey tightly and then he made his way to Tana and then Iris in Ben's arms.

"I thought I felt his presence leave this terrain. You did it, didn't you?" Finn asked Ben and the rest of them.

Finn knew the answer to the question or else they wouldn't have been there. Ben leaned down to give Iris to Amar. Ben and Rey stepped aside to further talk with Finn on how everything was going.

"Well, they are giving it all they have, but we have been able to hold them off this far. We just need to give them some more push back to deplete their numbers. Now that you all are here, I'm sure we have it in our grasps." Finn said slapping the back of Ben with a laugh.

"We will help end this for everyone, but would you be willing to take the twins back to Lothal? We want them off this planet for good and safe away from the remaining battle." Ben looked to Finn with all seriousness on his face.

Finn's smiled fell, but he firmly placed his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"We will get your girl's back to safety, I promise Solo." Kaydel stepped up to grab Iris from Amar and Tana followed Finn back towards the Falcon.

Amar and Ben waited to see the twins off and waved at Tana, as she looked back at her parents with uncertainty. Amar pushed out through the force, they would indeed be okay and not to worry.

They could feel as soon as the Falcon had left the planet, along with their twins.

It was time to remove the last of the scum and villainy off of this forsaken rock that was Moraband.

——————

The Grey each took their own battalions of Resistance and First Order troops to attack the remaining Sith troopers, trying to surround them and overwhelm them. They had split up, three went west and the other three went east, cutting them off.

Dameron had been firing with his squadron from above, but also keeping the elite Sith TIE's off of the ground teams.

General Hux had confirmed, that they had fully disabled the weapon systems onboard the Final Order Star Destroyer. That was the last impending doom that loomed over all their heads, but with that gone along with Palpatine, there was no more threat apart from the troopers still defending a lost cause.

As a last scurry for the Final Order, they deployed all of their remaining fighter ships off of the Destroyer, overwhelming the air team. The squads that took out the weapon systems, regrouped with the planetside fighters to help relieve them.

Amar looked up to see explosions going off one after the other of fighters being destroyed. Amar ran back to the coms to communicate with their lead ship, to see what was going on.

———————

"HUX! We need more men in the sky! We are overwhelmed here."

Dameron could be heard throughout the bridge of the Finalizer.

Hux could feel there was a pit in his stomach, he could feel the loss from their teams.

"We are scrambling more fighters, Dameron. Just keep holding them." Hux knew that it would seem like hours to Poe and not minutes with impending doom looming over your head.

Dameron's coms started to get fuzzy and you could hear him screaming out words that were too chaotic to hear.

"AHHH! SKSHSHSHSHHSHSHHS...DOWN."

General Hux scrambled towards the viewing deck, to see if he could see what was happening, but he was too far up.

"What is happening, Lieutenant? Where is General Dameron?" As soon as the question left his lips, he could feel the answer in everyone's eyes.

———————

Amar grabbed the com, but as she did, she heard a screeching explosion overhead that made her look up. The familiar orange X-wing had been hit and was spiraling down fast towards the ground. Poe had been hit and he was going to crash into the forsaken rocks of the terrain.

She could feel the loss as she looked around all of the troopers, who had known him for years, his dedication in fighting for the Resistance, a true Rebel hero. Even those who had just met him and knew him as their new General, paused to watch their leadership go down as the one of many lives taken from the war.

Amar sank to her knees. The grief consumed her in the force.

Rey fought with tears swelling in her eyes, she was becoming unstable from the emotions gaining in her power. Vicrul could sense and see it. He needed to get her off the battlefield or else she would do something reckless or worse get herself killed.

Rey swung her saber violently left and right blocking the laser bolts. Vicrul took his chance and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her towards the back of the line. Troopers stepped in front of her to cover them, as they retreated.

"Stop it, Vicrul! Let me go! I need to end this." Rey screamed at Vicrul, but she could feel that he was smart to pull her from the front lines. Vicrul forced Rey to feel, but pulled her head into his chest and let her sob through her emotions.

Ben had held ill feelings towards Dameron as Kylo Ren, but it was no longer that way. He knew that Poe had been there from the very beginning and was his Mother's adopted Son. His grief was for his Mother, Poe had dedicated his whole life to the cause and not been able to live to see the day that it was finally over.

Ben knew the ground troops were almost finished with their advancement in clearing the remaining troopers. He retreated back to the coms, to find his wife and to grieve with them and mourn the loss of their General.

By the time Ben got there, all of the Grey were huddled together. Ben walked up to find his wife and Rey embracing each other full heartedly. Rey alone was the closest to Poe and needed the most comfort.

Ki'Tana came up to her brother and threw her arms around his waist.

"As sad as this moment is, I am glad we found each other, Ben. Even if it was late in life. Still, this conflict, this war, it brought us together and for that I am grateful." Ben smiled and leaned his head down to rest it on hers. Their force swelled along with the grief being felt. Ben had a Sister to add to his family, just like Amar had Rey to cherish and keep close. Never in a million years would Ben had thought this moment would ever come to pass.

His dyad comforting, who he had thought at one point was the true dyad, but now was his wife's family. He walked over with Ki'Tana still in his grasp and stretched his free arm to envelope Rey to bring her into his embrace with his Sister. Amar reached out for Vicrul and Ap'lek and they reluctantly gave in and wrapped their arms over Amar's shoulder and completed the emotions being emitted from the group hug.

Amar looked around at all the content but tired faces. They would always be there for each other no matter what. They were not all bound by blood, but they were family one way or another. This was what Amar had wanted all her life with Ben Solo, a place where they were accepted for who they were, between the light side and dark side. 


	109. Chapter 109

There was a pink sky on the horizon, as the dust was finally settling around the Sith planet of Moraband. The last of the elite Sith troopers and TIE's had been eliminated, ending the reign and fear of Palpatine.

Resistance and First Order Stormtroopers were still far from being done on this desolate planet, they needed to gather the lost souls that had given their life to their faction, no matter the side.

Everyone's faces seemed to be smeared with the sand and soot of battle, but there was a weight lifted. Much loss had happened, but now was the time to rebuild a new form of government for the entirety of the galaxy. Ben didn't know what that may entail, but he couldn't care less. He was not his Mother, he did not want any part of politics, he never had. All he wanted, was to take his wife far away from here and watch her look down smiling at her growing abdomen.

Ben was in deep thought when Amar turned towards him and waltzed his way.

Amar could tell when he was parsecs away in his mind and she wanted to let him stay there for a little longer, they were exhausted to say the least.

Amar looked down at her side, to check on her injury she had endured holding off Palpatine. It truly had been a graze in comparison to what it could have been. The cut did seem to look rather mean and would need tending too. Amar pressed her fingers lightly to the wound and winced, it was tender and hot to the touch. Amar knew that meant an infection, she needed to get treated with a bacta spray, as soon as she could.

Amar and Ben eyes met and he snapped out of his trance or train of thought and headed her way immediately, he must have heard what she was pondering on about. His forehead creased as he looked down at her side.

"Amar, do you feel all right? That looks infected." Ben tried to grab at her injury, but Amar automatically flinched, since she knew it was tender. Amar snapped her head down to look at it again, but she was stunned and shocked.

Amar had looked at the wound not two minutes ago and it was already turning a dark black color. Veins stretched out from the wound turning into a deepened color, traveling up her abdomen.

Amar couldn't tell if it was her overwhelming fatigue or it was the injury itself, but she became woozy and drifted back and forth on her heels. Ben caught her as she almost tipped over.

"Okay, I think we need to get you seen. Why don't you sit here and I will go see if a troop carrier is headed back to the Finalizer." Ben kissed her temple as he gently placed her body against a rock.

Amar was having a tough time focusing, she gathered what Ben had said, but time was getting away from her. She felt like she had been sitting there for ages, until she heard muffled shouting. There was yelling and then there was nothing, just blackness.

———————

Ben walked over to the nearest shuttle.

"Trooper, can we get this carrier loaded up. We need to seek medical attention, now."

"Right away, Sir." The trooper called over his coms for the squad to load up and move out. Ben turned back to get Amar. That was when he could see her fading and leaning over too much. Ben shouted for her, so she could gain consciousness, but it was too late. Ben sprinted to try and stop her from toppling over, he knew he wouldn't reach her. Ben stretched his arm out and used the force to create a barrier for her to land on, instead of the coarse sand.

The Grey had their attention pulled and all gathered towards the worsening Amar. Rey grew concerned for her Cousin, she had just been speaking to her and she seemed completely fine.

Rey ran up to Ben.

"Ben, what is happening? What's wrong with Amar?"

Ben scooped his wife's body up and against his broad chest.

"Her wound, it's festering, becoming worse. I need to get her on the Star Destroyer." Ben turned to jog towards the shuttle.

Rey turned back towards the wide eyes of the Grey and she inclined her head towards Ben and Amar and the group followed them onto the trooper carrier. The Grey stuck together, especially when one of them were wounded.

———————

The ride to the Star Destroyer was quick, but not without pain. Amar seemed to come in and out of her fever state. Every little jolt would stir her and cause her to groan in pain from her wound. Rey could tell Ben was quickly unraveling, he was bent over her with his hand caressing her forehead. Every time Amar would feel the pain, he would try and force connect to take some of it within himself.

The troop carrier landed in the hanger of the Finalizer. The Captain had sent word ahead of time for medical personnel to be there when they landed. A team rushed up with a stretcher and a bunch of tools and specs to check Amar's vitals.

It happened quickly as Ben followed them and rushed towards the med wing. Rey tried to keep up with them, but kept her distance so she didn't get in the way. She could hear all of the questions being asked to Ben and he was faltering and becoming overwhelmed with concern.

"Sir, we need to know exactly what happened?" The nurse sternly asked Ben.

Ben ran his fingers through his greasy hair as he looked at Amar.

"She had been hit with a vibrocleaver, but it didn't penetrate through her, only a graze. She is carrying a youngling, though."

The nurse's face became more intense, if that as at all possible and quickly ran more gadgets over Amar.

"How far along is she? This is really important to know. We do not want to risk of her losing the youngling."

The medical personnel reached the wing and instantly took Amar in, but the nurse stopped Ben as she waited for the information. Ben was pacing back and forth as Rey finally was face to face with them.

"Sir, how far along?" The nurse was tapping her fingers on her side, she was clearly in a hurry.

Rey looked to Ben, but she could see the fear rising and rising. He now realized that his unborn youngling was in danger along with Amar.

"I'm sorry...Uh I think she must only be a couple months, if that. Please, tell me they will be all right?" Ben grabbed the ladies shoulder with a heavy hand. The nurses eyes widened, as she was startled by his aggressive approach. Rey quickly removed Ben's hand and turned the nurse towards her.

"Please go and tend to saving them both, we will be right here if you have any more questions." Rey knew she was extremely uncertain with what was happening, but she needed to stay strong. 

The nurse dipped into the medical wing without a minute to spare and Ben and Rey were left to their own thoughts.

Rey ushered herself to Ben and rested her hand on his upper arm.

"Ben, can you feel anything in the force? That wound seemed to be festering unnaturally? I fear it may not be a simple fix from bacta treatment."

Ben shook his head back and forth.

"It was so black, by the time we got off the shuttle, it's spreading throughout her system. Maybe we need to force heal her? It may take all of us, since we lost much of our strength fighting."

Ben and Rey quietly thought about what was happening.

"I will go and get the Knights and we can try. There is no harm in trying, but Ben you need to stay calm for her and your youngling. They still need you." Rey patted his arm, as she turned to leave to retrieve the Grey.

————————

Ben ducked into the wing, hoping to get some insight into what was spreading in her body. As he look upon his wife, she was completely knocked out and her clothes torn from her body, leaving her in her bound under garments. Ben could clearly see the black growing into her upper body now. Ben made two quick steps and he was there by her side.

"Sir, you need to leave, we are trying everything we can, but you here is not helping." The same nurse was now fuming out of her nostrils as she looked at Ben, but something in the way Ben stared her down, made her think twice about asking again.

Ben placed his hand on Amar's forehead, wiping her hair out of her face.

"This infection growing is not a bacterial infection, it is something else. Not one we can treat. I am not sure what we can do here, Sir." Ben furrowed his brows as he placed his hands covering over her belly. Ben reached out with the force, breathing in and out.

As soon as he did, it was there, a thick black mass in her force, hanging onto her like a leech. Ben snapped out, there was a darkness trying to take over her body. This would require all of them to work together to yank it back out of her. It would also require another item, one that he knew was sitting in his old chambers, thankfully.


	110. Chapter 110

Ben comed Rey, as he made haste towards his old quarters.

"Rey, we are going to need all the strength we can get. There is a darkness holding onto Amar's force, I believe it is Palpatine's last essence trying to gain a foothold. We need to eliminate it and quickly. I am grabbing the Sith holocron and I need you to meet me in the medical wing with everyone." Ben waited for her response and then threw the com back into his pocket.

There was no time to worry about pleasantries, he slammed the door open with a smackof his hand and was immediately at his side table by the bed. Inside was the Sith holocron, Ben could hear the faint echo of the language of the Sith being whispered. Ben grabbed the holocron and could feel the power radiating off of the object. The power needed someone to harness it, with Palpatine gone, there would be an empty hole where the Sith stood. Then again, there was also a gaping hole on the light side. By creating the Knights of the Grey, it had pulled the remaining light sided force users into balance of both dark and light.

The Knights would need to make sure the balance was always there, if they didn't, who knew when the next Palpatine would arise.

Ben trotted back towards the wing to enter Amar's room. Inside, stood all the dirty and grimy Knights with faces of concern. They could see Amar's uncovered body and the blackened mass fully consuming her olive skin.

"Ben, why do you have the holocron?" Rey asked him with her eyebrows furrowed.

Ben made his way over to his wife and caressed her cheek once more, before looking upon his companions.

"If we can use the force to pull this essence out of Amar, we will need somewhere to place it. If we can contain it, it will not be able to access anyone else. If it is Palpatine, he will always be after Amar, Rey, the twins, and me." Ben held out the lightly glowing Sith holocron for everyone to see. Everyone seemed to nod slowly in agreement. Rey understood immediately and could see that the holocron would be the only thing strong enough to contain such an evil being such as Palpatine.

"Everyone needs to stand around Amar, we will all work together to pull it out of her. We cannot falter or make any mistakes, if we do, it could undo what we all have worked so hard to defeat." Ben sternly looked at each member of the Knights of the Grey.

Ki'Tana and Rey made their move first and ushered Ap'lek and Vicrul alongside them. Ben took his place right next to Amar's body, as Rey stood directly across from his. Ben placed the holocron at the foot of the bed and looked down at Amar.

Ben gazed upon her unconscious self and leaned down to kiss her forehead gingerly. Ben sent waves through their force connection of love and compassion that he had always felt for his wife. This was not the end, it couldn't be, Ben would see to it that it wasn't.

"Don't worry, this is not the end of the story of Ben and Amar. I promise you." Rey reached across Amar and squeezed Ben's mighty hands and side smiled at him. Ben let a tear escape down his face, he quickly wiped it and slowly closed his eyes. Ben raised his hands to hover over Amar, the rest of the Knights followed suit.

As Ben felt out, he could feel the force plain of all of their connections coming together. The black mass had grown, almost completely taking over Amar's force. Ben could see it in his force, sitting there festering it's way into her soul. Ben pushed his force upon the dark essence and tugged it back away from Amar. Ben could then feel each member do the exact same thing. Now, six force users were using all of their force to pull it from Amar.

In the room, everyone could feel the air around them swirling and kicking up debris from around the room. The medical personnel seemed to understand that they were now in uncharted territory and backed off out of the room.

Sweat started to prick on Ben's forehead as he continued to reach out and force the essence into the holocron. Heavier breathing could be heard among the Knights, it was taking everything they had left to heal Amar.

"It's working, but we need to keep it going." Rey yelled as she pushed through the resistance of the dark force.

Moments later, the dark mass appeared hovering over the lifeless Amar. Ben can feel it trying to place itself among another living life force.

"Just a little more." Ben pushed through their force connection to everyone. Yelling and grunting could be heard among the group, giving it everything they got to end this.

"Rey, help me open the holocron. We need the rule of two." Ben gritted through his teeth. Ben and Rey focused their force on the object to open it up. The Sith whispered started back up and made their way throughout the room. Ben and Rey chanted back the Sith saying. The holocron started to grow in color becoming a fierce blood red. Through the force, they all could feel the holocron opening.

Ben opened his eyes to see the dark mass swirling and descending down into the Sith holocron. Ben moved towards the object and pushed once more in the force to seal it shut with Palpatine's life force imprisoned inside.

All of their hands dropped instantly and they all faltered back away from Amar in exhaustion. Vicrul grabbed Rey's face and kissed her ever so lightly on her lips, purely out of the fact that he was glad to see her in one piece. Ap'lek joined in on the merriment and fiercely grabbed Ki'Tana by the shoulders to bring her into his lips, so he can capture them her own.

Ben side smiled at the scene in front of him, but it is short lived by his concern over Amar. Ben reached the side of her to see the blackened veins that were there becoming freshly olive. Her festering wound, now a light color to her healing skin. Ben leaned down in front of her face to look with worried eyes on why she hadn't woken yet. Amar's eyes flickered under her lids.

"Amar, love can you hear me?" Ben quickly ran a few fingers along her face to wipe a few loose strands out of her face.

Slowly, Amar opened her eyes to find the darkened concerned ones, she knew all too well. Without much warning, Amar raised her hands to take Ben's face in her fingertips and without a second beat, Amar connected their lips. They kissed for what seemed like many moments, until they heard someone clear their throat. Amar disappointedly ended their encounter, but smiled back at Ben.

"I guess we still have more of our story to live out." Ben chuckled as he met his lips once more for a quicker peck between them.

The nurse made her way around the joyous Knights as she did her job in making sure Amar's vitals were coming around back to normal.

"We have one more thing to make sure on before I can discharge you. I need to make sure the youngling was not affected by the unnatural occurrence that just happened." The nurse continued with pulling equipment around as Ben and Amar's face dropped a little. Concern doused Amar, as she instinctively lowered her hands to her abdomen to feel her little bump. Ben quickly grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Everything will be okay, we got this far, haven't we?" All Amar can do as a response was nod as she peered over at the nurse. She quickly ran a device over Amar's belly as it scanned and sent it to the datapad in her hands.

The room was silent, as they all waited for the result of what she had to say. It was almost as if everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. The couples held onto each other tightly with big round innocent eyes.

"Well, it appears you are going to be Parents, congratulations. The youngling’s vitals look healthy. It appears you are almost four months along. I can tell you the sex of the youngling, if you'd like?" 

Ben and Amar could barely hear what the nurse was saying as they hugged each other out of pure bliss and relief. The Knights took the moment to breath and relax, each took their turns patting Amar or Ben in this happy moment.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked once more.

Amar looked to Ben.

"It's up to you, Daddy." Amar and Ben held their hands tightly together as they peered into each others eyes.

"I think I want it to be a surprise, like last time." Ben winked at Amar and the nurse gave them a stern nod and departed the group so they could all relax again.

Rey made her way over to the joyous couple and grabbed each of their hands in her own.

"I know there is so much work to be done, but let us take the holocron from here and you two go and be with your girls. We will continue our path, but for now you both need some time to heal and mend." Rey squeezed their hands tightly in her own.

"Thank you, Rey. I think I know just the perfect place to do so. I'll send you coordinates of where we will be and once you have placed that holocron somewhere locked away, come and join us. You all deserve a holiday." Ben looked upon his former Knights and newly found family with his beaming smile. The air felt lighter and they all could feel how much easier it felt to breath. What was once a dark cloud over their heads, now stood a brilliant glow of the flowing force. Balance was there and there it would need to be kept.


	111. Chapter 111

Ben and Amar wasted no time in getting off of that forsaken Star Destroyer and back to their twins back on Lothal. Of course, they knew they were being watched over by more than competent souls, but Amar was itching to have them in her arms again and to see their healthy conditions with her own eyes.

Ben had piloted a First Order TIE fighter to the planets surface to get to their girls faster, they were beyond anxious. Ben wanted to make sure, Iris did not have any residual effects to herself like Amar had, but he kept those thoughts to himself. Ben did not want to worry Amar, more than she already was.

The TIE landed on the outskirts of the camp, that was still being maintained by the Resistance and First Order. There, they would find General Finn and Rose, who had taken the girls safely back from Moraband to their Grandmother and Master Ahsoka.

As Amar and Ben hopped out of the fighter, they were greeted by a waving and beaming Rose. Amar could tell she was joyous over their victory, but to be fair there wasn't a time where she had seen Rose not in a cheery mood, no matter the circumstances. She was a beacon of hope, a solid figure for the new Order or new Republic.

"I am so glad to see you both, unharmed. Your girls have been chomping at the bit to know more information on what's been going on. They definitely are your younglings, that's for sure. Have you heard anything from leadership back on Moraband? Our coms seemed to have gone down and we haven't heard from General Dameron or General Hux." Rose placed her hands upon her hips as she furrowed her brows.

Amar and Ben drooped their shoulders uncontrollably, they had remembered the sight of the famous orange and black X-wing, torpedoing down to the dusty surface. Ben looked down to his wife for an answer to what they were supposed to say. They had not intended on being the ones responsible for delivering the fateful news of Poe Dameron.

Amar met Ben's eyes.

"The girls will be fine for a little bit longer. Rose, why don't you take us to General Finn and we all can discuss what happened down on the surface, more clearly."

Rose nodded sternly and turned to lead the both of them towards the canvas tents of the leadership of the two factions.

———————

Amar wiped her tears fiercely from her cheeks as she watched the emotional beings she grew to feel compassion for lower their heads in sorrow. Amar was tired of seeing the inflicting pain that always came back to her Grandfather's doing. She should have been able to stop him long ago. Amar felt the guilt rising within her force and in their connection, Ben sent waves of reassurance. He grabbed her hands softly and brought it up to his awaiting lips.

Rose comforted Finn, as he sat there on his knees in the middle of the tent. He had his hands to his face to hide the emotional turmoil that was his reality now. Ben didn't know what else to say, he knew that they did not see him as they once saw his Mother, but he needed to let them know how sorry he was for the outcome.

"Finn, I know that losing Dameron is a lot to handle, but you got this. You stand here in front of all that was taken from us from the war and you have the ability to help thousands of lost Stormtroopers. They need someone to show them their place in this galaxy and I don't see anyone better fit than you. Dameron will always be with you.You, Rose and Hux will find a viable government for this galaxy, I believe that." Ben lowered his hand out in front of Finn to offer him help up from the ground. Finn's dark dreary eyes met Ben's and he took him up on his offer. Ben hoisted Finn to his feet and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ben. I know that wherever Poe is, he will make damn sure that I don't give up." Finn side smiled at the thought.

"And neither will I." Rose grabbed Finn's arm in both of hers and hugged his side. They both smiled upon each other and Amar and Ben took the cue and left the tent to find their awaiting Daughters.

———————

Ben and Amar walked in the flowing grass between the two camps, there was a bit of a stretch. Amar had decided it was a beautiful evening to walk, instead of taking a speeder. She was glad she had decided that, it gave them both some alone time that they both desperately needed.

As if Ben was already reading her thoughts, he stopped them and turned Amar to look at him. There were no words spoken, Ben acted on his instincts. He brought his hand up to the nape of her neck and the other to her waist. He wanted to kiss her endlessly, they truly hadn't had a moment of peace for some time. Amar met his heated kiss with her own fire, she sprung up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso and intensified the smoldering kisses between them. She knew, it would not be long before her body would not allow her this luxury. Ben didn't seem to mind the obstacle one bit. He grunted in his anticipation for devouring his wife, but he knew, it would have to wait. They were out in the middle of a field for anyone to stumble upon.

Amar lurched her head back and met his blazing golden eyes.

"Ben Solo, I am tired of waiting. I want you here and now." Amar met his lips once more and Ben smiled his iconic toothy grin against her lips.

"Whatever you say, my love." If Amar didn't mind then, so be it.

Ben lowered Amar softly between the reeds of the long grass and smothered her more with his lips, lowering his head down her chest. Amar closed her eyes and let out an unsteady breath. She knew, that they could have waited just a little longer, but these hormones were intense and she didn't want to ignore them any longer.

Ben took his time and slowly took her top off and unravelled her bound breasts. They were swollen and perked up, just to his liking. Ben was amazed to see her body shifting into motherhood, he had only seen her for a few moments like this before, but now he got to witness all of it. Especially, the way her body filled out to carry the unborn youngling. Ben could feel the hardening member in his pants as he thought about his beautiful wife carrying what they had created together.

Amar lowered her hands as she could feel against her legs that his pants were starting to resist the pressure down below. She wasted no time to undo the hem of his pants, where Ben was being patient, she was not. She needed his touch, his skin on hers. Ben noticed her fire and matched it, he knew what she wanted. Ben tugged off her remaining clothes and tossed them to the side of them. He looked upon her in the lowering sunlight. She was stunning, her hazel eyes dimmed with pleasure and content. There were no words spoken between them, but he knew what needed to happen next. Ben brought his ready member to her entrance and pushed his way into her. Both of them couldn't hold onto their moans as they felt the friction of their bodies finally getting what it wanted for so long. Ben took it slow as he thrusted into her, he peered up at her to see her mouth shaped into an O and her moans coming out softly. Ben adored the way he could please her, the dyad had a very helpful hand in that as well. Their feelings intermingled making it, that much better to each other.

Ben could feel her climax building more and more, as she reached out and held onto the reeds above her head.

"Ben please, I need you." Amar moaned out in her soft voice.

Ben felt his member throb, by the way he knew she wanted him, it was enticing to say the least. Ben watched as her orgasm came to a head as he sped up his thrusting. Her eyes opened as she rode it out, her half dimmed eyes watching him fill her up with his own. Ben let go of his hold on his own climax and felt her walls clench around him and that was what sent him over the edge.

Ben had to admit post, war sex was exactly what he needed and by the way Amar was smiling up at him, she felt the same. Ben slowly lowered his head and kissed her passionately on her moist lips.

"I think, we may have had a little detour here. I won't lie, I could be happy with many more, if you so choose in the future." Ben winked at her, as he helped her get dressed. Amar chuckled and hit his arm.

"Well, if my hormones have anything to do with it, I promise you will not be disappointed."

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise and then his toothy grin.

"I can't imagine you ever disappointing me, my love." Ben hopped up from the bent grass and offered his hand for his wife. Amar took it and stood slowly, patting the dirt off of her clothing.

"Okay, I think we should really go see our girls now." Amar smiled as she picked a little grass out of Ben's ebony locks.

————————

Ben and Amar walked hand in hand, as they watched the distant tan tents sway in the wind that had picked up over the plains of Lothal. It was a warm summer breeze and the sun had turned the horizon into a peachy pink and orange. Amar closed her eyes as she felt another gust of wind flow through her hair. She smiled.

"I can feel him here. My Father, I know he is with me."

Ben looked down, as they walked side by side. Ben squeezed her hand a little tighter, he loved that she found peace with the loss of her Father. One day he would be right there with her, but he knew Amar would help him achieve that.

As they neared the tents, they both could hear the clashing of lightsabers. They continued their steps, but added a little faster pace to them. As they rounded the corner, they could see their Daughters fighting each other with the twin sabers of their Grandmother and Uncle, and Great Grandfather. Master Ahsoka was standing off to the side with her arms crossed taking in the spectacle that was Tana and Iris. Maru caught sight of them and couldn't help, but bolt towards them with haste.

Tana and Iris turned their heads and lowered their sabers.

"Ah Ah Ah, you both are not finished. Patience, my younglings. Once you have completed your task, you will be able to greet your Parents."

Tana and Iris did not hesitate and ignited their sabers once more. Ahsoka met the awaiting Parents eyes and Ben and Amar nodded to her in pride. Their girls did need to learn patience and they were not going to interrupt their lessons.

Maru met the both of them and wrapped her arms around their torsos, bringing them into a big hug.

"Oh my stars, I am so happy to see both of you. My Daughter, you glow with the setting sun of Lothal. You are beautiful my love, this land does not deserve you." Maru praised her Daughter and brought her hand to her cheek and caressed it.

Ben beamed at Amar.

"Neither do I, but your Mother is right, you are stunning, as always."

Amar's cheeks flared up in embarrassment and she dipped her head down, but Maru brought it straight back up. She reached over and did the same with Ben.

"I can sense in the force that you are with youngling, Amar. Is that true?" Maru lowered her hand that she had on her cheek towards her swelling abdomen.

Amar grinned at her Mother.

"It is Momma. This time though you all get to be there. I can even feel Father with us." Amar rubbed her hand up and down her Mother's arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sprinting twins.

Tana and Iris did not waste another second after their lesson was finished, they bounded towards their Parents. Amar and Ben barely had any time to act before they were force jumping into their arms. Ben thankfully, caught them both in his mighty arms.

The twins embraced their Dad with all the strength they had. Amar came up to them and lifted their hair out of their eyes and kissed all over their faces multiple times and back and forth.

Ben let the girls down and they immediately grabbed a hold of their Mother and didn't want to let go. Iris felt the unfamiliar site to their Mother's belly and looked up at Amar.

"Momma, I told you. Our baby Brother will be with us soon." Tana and Iris beamed at their Parents.

"You were right, Iris. Just Momma and Daddy didn't know it yet. The force works in mysterious ways. Why don't we go settle in for the night and you can tell us all of the lessons you have had since we've been away!"

Tana grabbed Ben's hand as Iris did the same to Amar. The family of soon to be five, walked towards the camp.

Maru gazed upon them and smiled, she could not have been happier to see her own youngling overjoyed with her own family. It warmed her heart, but so did the flutter in her chest, as she felt the force swirl around her. Ezra was with her. She could always tell, his warm presence was a welcomed one, especially now. Maru hoped that he could see the same sight she could, he would know that his hopes of having his Daughter have a better life than he did, came true, even if it had taken time. Maru knew that time had been taken from them, but she knew, all that was forgotten was not lost, not to the dyad in the force.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you all who have read this story of mine! It has been so much fun creating a new take on a Star Wars story. I will always be a REYLO shipper and fan, but it was neat to write a new character. Please tell me what you thought! I will be writing an Epilogue. If you all want to know more, i could be convinced to write more:) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	112. Epilogue

It had been a few weeks, since the true ending of Palpatine's reign over the galaxy. Rey had taken upon herself and the rest of the Knights to see to it that the Sith holocron containing their Grandfather's essence was safely hidden from the universe, never to be unearthed again.

There were other items on Rey's list, that she wanted to accomplish before all of their much needed holiday. Rey knew with the incoming new force users, such as Ap'lek, Vicrul, Ki'Tana, and any other younglings that came from Ben and Amar, they were going to need to construct new lightsabers. New sabers meant, they needed to find Kyber crystals out there in the galaxy.

Rey had read in the Jedi texts she had taken from Master Luke, that the planet of Lothal had been known to produce them. Which had made it more than convenient for the Knights, with already being there. They had discovered the pillars among the plains and in those monstrous rocks, lay the caves of the magical force of the planet.

Rey had sent Ki'Tana, Ap'lek, and Vicrul into the caves to hear the call of their crystal. Of course, she knew from reading the texts the odds that all three of theirs would be there were slim, but it was worth a try. To her surprise, Ki'Tana and Ap'lek had been the lucky ones among the group. Both of them had found their crystal, it was fate, their crystals had been together in harmony, just like them.

When Ki'Tana and Ap'lek had completed their sabers on the Falcon, they ignited them in unison. Just like herself, Rey was in awe of the color of their sabers. Ki'Tana bore a deep purple and Ap'lek a brilliant striking white, like his own hair. The second their sabers ignited, they shared a moment together as they gazed into each others eyes.

Rey had comforted Vicrul, telling him his time would come and he needed to be patient. There were a few places yet to check and they would, in due time. All of them needed to join in on the relaxing atmosphere of Naboo with their family.

Rey came out of hyperspace to view upon the bluest planet she had yet to see. As the Falcon dipped down over the green fields, she could see the cooling lake and the water that glinted off the high sun. There stood the magnificent lake house, that Ben and Amar so fondly talked about. Rey's breath hitched as she gazed upon it with wonder, they had certainly been correct with calling this place special, it truly was.

The Falcon landed on the inner landing pad from the lakefront. The four Knights descended down the ramp, to be met with soft rays from the sun and beaming smiles of the twin Solo girls. Tana and Iris jumped up and down, as they were greeted by Ap'lek and Vicrul, who it seemed, were very fond of the twins.

Rey finally caught sight of Ben, Amar, and Maru gracefully coming down the marble stairs to greet them. They were glowing from all the rays their skin had soaked up, even for the Mirialan race. Rey suddenly felt a little out of place, what was in front of her was royalty. Ben and Amar both donned a Naboo style with velvet dresses and robes of brilliant dark blue for Ben and crushing marigold against Amar's light olive skin. Even the twins, bore elegant dresses of yellow and orange to contrast with their ebony hair.

Amar strode up to her Cousin with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't worry my Cousin, there are plenty of these fine garbs for the lot of you." Amar grabbed Rey and pulled her into a huge embrace. Rey could feel her growing belly beneath her silk and velvet dress.

Groans could be heard by the former Knights of Ren.

Ben slapped both of them on the back.

"Even both of you will have new attire, something other than black. Can you believe it?"

Ap'lek grumbled his response.

"What if I like my attire?"

Tana and Iris led Ki'Tana and the rest of them into the vast lake house. All of the newcomers faces were in awe, as they toured their new digs for the holiday.

"I can't believe this is your families property?" Rey could not get over it, it was the most beautiful and definitely fit the Organa/Amidala royalty style.

Amar wrapped her arm around Rey's waist.

"Our family, you mean?" Amar and Rey snickered to each other.

Ben saved the best part for last. With both of his hands, he tugged the doors at the back to reveal the view from the terrace. The gorgeous lake in full view, with the illuminated water and warm breeze that now came through, into the house.

Everyone's faces seemed to drop, even the beings that had been there the whole time, there was no getting over the sight.

———————

The Solo family let the newcomers go and get settled in after their space journey and much needed refreshing, they all needed. Rey could smell wafting aromas of delicious meats being roasted, she could feel her taste buds watering.

Rey pulled Vicrul along to the staircase, even though he was hesitating after not feeling completely comfortable in these "rich people" clothes. Rey could not help her gaze, she had never seen Vicrul so dressed up, she would have to persuade him to wear them more often.

As they reached the downstairs, everyone was conversing on the terrace, where it seemed they would all dine together. Ben offered them sweet nectar wine from Theed, Rey did not hesitate and took a glass.

Rey gazed upon the scene before her.

The Solo twins were off to the side of the terrace that lead down to lush grass, where they were laughing and running with their Grandmother. Ap'lek and Ki'Tana had made themselves extremely comfortable among their family. Ki'Tana sat in Ap'lek's lap, as they stole kisses and whispered in each others ears. They truly were inseparable, but Rey understood. She no longer wanted to ever be apart from Vicrul, let alone her family at that.

The final look was at her Cousin and her once dyad in the force. They looked proud as their gaze fell upon their Daughters and Mother. Ben wrapped a steady arm around Amar's waist, she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Then, she jumped a little causing Ben to peel his gaze away from his younglings, to his wife. Amar was excited as she pulled his mighty hand to her belly. Rey was witnessing the happy couple feeling the unborn youngling move for what seemed like the first time. A tear fell from Rey's eye, life was precious and they had all gotten their second chance.

The Knights of the Grey consisted of compassion and attachments that were forbidden by the Jedi Order, but Rey knew know, that was okay. They were going to teach the new ways to the future force users, they would no longer need to feel shame for their love and passion. There was balance in the Grey, one that they would all implement.

Together, they would bring the teachings of the Knights of the Grey to the galaxy for years to come, as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, i feel like the beginning is written like a child! Lol.
> 
>   
> Follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and TikTok 
> 
> @brookiebee2003 for Twitter and TikTok  
> @brookiebeeboutique for Instagram!  
> Artwork commissioned by Linda @abigeyedowl.art on Instagram


End file.
